


Bandom One Shots

by frerardsprincess



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Band Fic, Bands, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 84
Words: 232,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardsprincess/pseuds/frerardsprincess
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots from some bands I like





	1. Secrets From Fans

**Patrick's POV**

Let's get one thing clear. I love meeting fans, I honestly do. It's great to meet all these people who adore you and look up to you and love your music and whah you do. We might have even saved some of these people's lives with out music and it's great to know that. No matter how great it is, after like 4 hours of meeting fans with no break, I'm honestly just sick of it and needing a break really bad.

Pete, Joe and Andy all seem to feel the same. At the start Pete was bouncing around like a bunny on crack like always but by now he just listens to the fans, signs whatever they want, takes a picture with them then goes on to the next person. It's gotten to be a very boring and tedious cycle.

I feel Pete come up behind me and out a hand on my shoulder before leaning down and whispering in my ear "You think we get a break soon cos I'm exhausted". No one expect me hears what he says but just seeing us whispering and standing so close to each other is enough to make the fangirls start screaming. I laugh a bit and turn around to reply "I sure hope so, I'm dying of hunger and it's seriously freaking hot out here".

With that I take off my fedora and run a hand through the sweaty locks of my hair and as I do I hear more screams along with the click of a million phone cameras. Wow Patrick Stump without a hat on, not like that's ever happened before because I eat, sleep, shower and basically live in one and it's practically glued to my head. Well I kind of do but still, there's no need to make a huge Twitter craze out of it or anything the second I take it off for a couple of seconds.

I didn't realise Pete had sat down in the chair next to me until I feel his hand lightly rubbing my knee. Surprised I look down at the hand subtly before sneaking a glance over at Pete next to me. He's facing forwards not looking at me and talking to the next person in line. As we keep talking to the people and signing whatever they brought along for us, Pete's hand slowly slides up my leg, his thumb gently massaging it as he goes.

When we finished with one fan he looks over at me to see my reaction and even though I'm a bit worried about what will happen if people realise what he's doing I honestly can't say that I don't like it. I give him a quick nod before turning to the fan who was waiting to have her FOB shirt signed by us.

His hand keeps going up until he gets to the top of my thigh and waits a couple of minutes before slipping his hand up and gently palming my bulge. When he starts doing that it takes a lot of effort to not let out a moan because it honestly feels so good. After seeing Pete walk around shirtless a lot for the last 4 hours I was already semi hard and needed the release.

I gently grab the bottom of his shirt, which he had unfortunately put on again not long ago, and I give it a light tug. He looks over and obviously realises what I want and takes his hand away from my bulge, causing me to let out a little whimper, then pulls his shirt quickly over his head, revealing his abs and all his tattoos.

He drops his shirt on the ground again quickly then his hand is back on my bulge, palming me harder this time, making it even harder to keep in my moan. When I'm pretty much fully erect and have a complete pole in my pants Pete finally unzips my skinny jeans then pulls them and my boxers down slightly onto my hips. I thought he'd be a tease but Pete quickly pulls my dick out and starts running his fingers up and down the length. I let out a little groan when he first touches my dick but manage to quickly cover it up with a cough.

He keeps running just the tips of his fingers up and down my length until I'm so turned on I just can't take it anymore and grab his hand with the hand that I'm not signing with and shove it onto my dick properly. He gives a little smirk then starts to quickly flick his wrist up and down along my length occasionally running his thumb along my tip and making me give a little gasp each time he does.

After a while of that I started breathing more deeply and I could feel that I was on the brink, about to come. Pete seemed feel that I was starting to move my hips around a bit more and there was loads of pre come leaking out of my tip so he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "Come for me Patty". His voice was so deep and turned on that it just pushed me over the edge and made me come hard, all over Petes hand while struggling to cover up my moan.

Pete kept his hand going slowly along my dick, letting me ride out my orgasm and come down from my high before taking his hand away from my dick altogether. He grabs a tissue quickly from the box on the floor and wipes my come off his hand then throws the tissue away. He gives me a smile before pulling my boxers back up over my dick then zipping my pants back up again so no one would know what happened.

For another couple of hours we meet the rest of the fans still without any kind of break but after getting the handjob from Pete I feel like I have a lot more energy and really enjoy meeting the rest of the people.

When we finally finish for the day we get our stuff, and Pete unfortunately puts his shirt back on, then we go back to the bus where we're staying during warped tour this year.

We get back there and Andy and Joe go out to get us all some food and it's just me and Pete in the bus. I decide to just take a quick nap so I go to my bunk and lie down closing my eyes. Before I can lie there for more then a minute I hear the curtain across my bunk being pulled back and a weight on the side of my bed.

I already know it's Pete so I just lie there quietly pretending to be asleep to see what he wants. As I lie there he lets out a heavy sigh then gently runs his fingers through my fringe pushing it out of my face. "Wow I must have really tired you out babe, I never knew I was that good" He says chuckling softly while I try to contain my smile from the fact he called me babe. We've had a thing for a while, we kiss and play around on stage but we've never gone that far and never done anything that wasn't on stage or caught up in the rush backstage after performing.

Pete leans down and gently touches our lips together making me feel a rush of heat all over my body "Ok so how will I do this". He gets up and starts pacing around, up and down the bunks. "Ok so I can just say 'Patrick I really like you' no no that's stupid. How about 'Patty go out with me' no that's to blunt and to the point. 'Hey so I really liked what we did today so do you wanna be my boyfriend Tricky?' No that's crap, I don't know".

He keeps pacing up and down the bunks then hits the palm of his hands on the wooden side of one of the bunks with a groan. "Oh god what am I doing. He's probably not even gay, he probably regrets I everything we did and I just ruined our friendship forever. He probably just wanted to get off so why the fuck did I do that, I'm such an idiot".

With a sniff that sounds like he's holding back tears he strokes my fringe back once more then turns to leave. After all I heard I just can't let him leave so I sit up and grab his wrist pulling him back to me and pressing our lips together. After a couple of minutes of slow kissing I pull back and lace our fingers together "Yeah I'll be your boyfriend Petey Panda". With a smile Pete lays his head on my shoulder and lies down next to me on the bunk where we just stay there cuddling happily.

"You know" I say with a smirk "I still owe you one from before". With a small smile Pete pulls back and pecks my lips again "You do don't you? I think I'll take it now then, since we have time".

So I repay Pete for before and get a little something back myself since I have the best boyfriend ever and we honestly wouldn't give up seeing Andy and Joes faces when they came back and saw us for anything


	2. Speed

**Franks POV**

With a laugh I relax back in my seat and look over at Gerard as he drives down the winding road slowly and carefully. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. He is just the perfect man and treats me like I'm the world and I just hope I treat him the same because he honestly is amazing and I love him a lot.

We've just been to the new Italian restaurant down the road with a name I honestly can't pronounce but some of the best Italian food around. It's been an amazing night and I've honestly had a great time. Tonight I'm finally going to ask Gerard to move in with me because we've been dating for about 6 months so I think it was time for us to take this step.

As we drive down the roads I look over at Gerard and sigh happily. When we stop at a red light he looks over at me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the road in time for the light to go green again.

Suddenly I just can't resist him any more so I loosen my seat belt slightly and lean over to gently kiss his neck. My heads on a strange angle which isn't the comfiest but its worth it to hear the moan that came out of Gerard's beautiful pink lips. I continue kissing his neck for a while eventually starting to suck and bite at it, making a small purple bruise that everyone would see tomorrow.

He tried to pull away but I slipped my hand into his hair and pulled him back lightly still kissing his exposed neck. "Frank, Frankie n-no we c-can't, I-I'm driving" He said between moans "Well then just ignore me and keep your eyes on the road then. But remember if you pull over I'll stop, ok". Without waiting for his answer I go back to sucking his neck being a bit rougher this time and pulling his hair harder because I know he loves it.

After a few minutes Gerard's moaning loudly "Please Frankie, fuck please just do it" "Do what? What do you want baby?" I whisper in his ear seductively, teasing him just a little. "Fuck just touch me, Frankie please" He moans loudly, taking one hand off the wheel to grab my hand and push it against the pole that's developed in his pants from all my teasing. "You know I love it when you beg" I growl in his ear before grabbing his bulge and palming him through his jeans.

When he feels fully hard and I think I've teased him enough I slowly unzip his jeans, not being able to resist from teasing him a bit more, suck on the fabric of his boxers to make a wet spot and making him groan in desperation. Finally I yank his boxers down to his knees and take him into my mouth, sucking harshly at the tip while I play with his balls.

"Frankie please, Frankie" Gerard's squealing and groaning and it's hotter then anything so I take him fully into my mouth as the light we'd just stopped at goes green and he starts driving again.

"God your so fucking hot Gee" "Please" "All fucking right, just keep driving". For a while we go along like this and Gees moans get steadily louder until he's almost screaming for me and I know he's getting close.

"Frankie don't stop" "Come in my mouth" "I'm gonna" "Come so hard, I can take it all". Gerard takes his hand off the wheel to shove my head right down so his dick goes straight down my throat as he comes.

I can't properly deep throat so I choke a bit but I manage to swallow all of him and push his hand away so I can pull away "Fuck Gee" "That was so fuck-ahhhhhhhh".

His moans cut off as he screams and swerves the car around to stop us from hitting the tree neither of us had noticed we were driving straight towards . Neither of us were paying attention so we didn't notice Gee had driven straight onto the foot path.

Gerard swings around desperately and floors the accelerator which only succeeds in making us tip the whole car onto its side.

We're both screaming now but the car just seems to rock on its side now and not tip over anymore so the only sounds are the headlights beeping loudly and our panting.

It's terrifying so when Gee starts sobbing I reach over the wreak that's inside our car to gently pull him out of his seat onto my lap. His seat belt protected him and I was down my his dick so I just got thrown against the radio and hit my head on the steering wheel so I'm mostly ok. There's blood on my forehead but it seems to be not bleeding anymore so I just hold Gee tight and stroke his arm as he sobs. We both wait for people along the street to call the police and for them to come and get us out of this wreak of a car were stuck in.

I'm definitely not gonna do that again. If we want to have car sex I'll pull over and fuck Gee in the backseat, how could I ever put my baby in danger like that.


	3. Schools A Drag

**Vic's POV**

Schools such a drag right now. Sitting in the middle of math class with my boyfriend, Kellin, sitting next to me it's almost impossible to concentrate when all I want is to jump him and shove my tongue down his throat for a bit but I'm sure the teacher wouldn't appreciate it too much. After 5 hours of boring work I can't wait for the bell to go so me and Kellin can go home and have some fun. Only another 40 minutes I can wait that long. I can. Oh fuck that no I can't.

"Kelly" "Yeah Vic" "I'm horny" "When are you not" "Wanna ditch" "We're in class so we can't leave now" "Please I'll do anything" "You'll do anything anyway" "Hey I'm the top in this relationship" "Then stop acting so needy" "But I need you" "Well then wait"

Sometimes I wish he didn't have so many morals and didn't follow the rules all the time. I'd just walk out of class right now and fuck him in the hallway but he'd never agree, he'd never even walk out so fucking in the halls is probably an impossible dream.

"Please Kellykins" "I'm going to the bathroom Vic" "Nooooooo" "Shut up silly, I said I'm going to the bathroom Viccy where I'll be hot and naked and alone"

With a smirk I've never seen from him before he gets up and tells the teacher he's going and walks out. After a second wondering if this is really even my boyfriend since he's so chill about this I wait until the teacher turns away then dart out the door after him.

He's in the closest bathroom so I can grab his ass and push him against the mirror "Well baby now we're here what shall we do" "Anything" "Well then let's fuck" "I'm not getting fucked in a school bathroom" "Why" "Because that's shit" "Will you blow me" "Yeah ok"

He just stands there looking at me for a second so I groan impatiently and push on his shoulder because I've been hard all day and he can't offer to suck me off and not deliver when my dicks already so excited over it.

Kellin bites his lip and sinks to his knees and pulls down my pants. "How are you already so fucking hard" "I've been perving on your ass all day, get to it" "Shut up you might be the top but you can't boss me around" "Then please just suck me off because fuck I'll probably give up and just jerk off in a second" "Then do it"

He's just kneeling there by my needy dick not doing anything so I groan and do what he said and start touching myself. It feels good but it's always so much better when he does it so I look at him desperately "Kelly please" "Stop it your a whore" "I know" "I'll let you fuck me at home" "Oh good we can go to yours and your big nice bed and I'll fuck your pretty asshole" "Let's just go back to class then" "But I'm horny now as well" "Loser"

He rolls his eyes dramatically and smacks my hand away then starts jerking me off "Your lucky I love you" "I know I am". He takes me into his warm mouth and I moan like the whore that he always turns me into and let him do whatever he wants. He lets me do whatever I want usually but whenever he gives a blowjob it's always about him and he has to do things his way and I've learnt that by now.

"Oh god Kellybear" "That nicknames weird" "I know but I like it" "I've noticed". He keeps going and jerks off the bottom half of me he hasn't taken in yet so I whimper with pleasure and run my hands through his long jet black hair. I swear he dyes it this colour since there's no way it's natural but he swears he doesn't and I just really wanna know what's the truth.

He speeds up and I feel the familiar heat in the bottom of my stomach but before he can finish me off the door swings open and we both pull away quickly. "What the hell" Kellin says in fear and looks up while our math teacher, school dean and deputy principal all look down at his.

"Oh fuck" He murmurs and stands up while I pull my jeans up again and fix my belt around them. "You two come to my office" The deputy principal booms and then the 3 of them walk off and we follow along ashamed. We've never even gotten caught kissing before and most people don't even know we're together so it feels pretty shit that they found us now that I managed to talk Kellin into doing this.

One of the guys in our class, Jack, looks at us smugly as we walk past so I glare at him and give him a good kick in the ankle. He probably heard us and went to go tell everyone and now we're getting in trouble, I fucking hate him.

We go into the deputies office and he just sits there staring us down as Kellin stares at his feet and I wonder how I can get Kellin off the hook. He's always been a good boy and he never gets in trouble unlike me so I don't want him to get in trouble for this, it was my fault for talking him into it and I wanna get him out of this.

"What were you two doing" "W-we... I-I". Kellins so worried and upset so I subtly grab onto his hand where the deputy won't see and squeeze it to calm him down "Sir I think you saw what we were doing" "Yes I did, why" "Because we're dating and I wanted to" "And that's an excuse" "No but I wanted it and I was bored so I talked him into doing it, he didn't want to but I said it'd be fine and we could be back in class and no one would know"

He still doesn't look impressed but I hold Kellin tight as he clings to my hand, stopping the blood flow after a while. "You two know the rules" "I know" "Having underage sex plus sex on school property is enough to have you both arrested you know" "What do you mean, we're 16, it's legal" "Your still minors though"

Kellins whimpering and shaking and tears start running down his face and I feel fucking awful. He's tried so hard to stay out of trouble and never ditched no matter how much I've told him to and the one time he lets me win this happens. He hasn't even let us come out and go public because he's so scared about being bullied or that we'll get in trouble for dating so as shit as I feel he's basically in pieces right now.

"P-please you can't, p-please" Kellin tries to muffle his sobs but he can't so I just ignore the deputy who's looking at us still and kneel in front of him to cup his face in my hand. "Kelly calm down" "I can't Vic, I can't go to jail and I don't wanna ruin my life or have this on my record or loose you" "You won't" "I will" "No you won't loose me I promise and we won't go to jail" "We will" "No sweetheart no, trust me I'll take care of you, I love you and it'll be fine" "I love you too Viccy"

He's still crying softly so I sit back on my chair and pull him onto my lap. People already know we're dating and we're already in trouble so why not just comfort him and be close to my boy.

"V-vic please" "Shh darling" "O-ok". I look back at the deputy who just looks at me holding Kellin and sighs "Look ok, you won't get arrested because that's way too over the top, you'll have to do a month of community service though" "Thank you, we won't do it again" "You better not"

Kellins stopped crying so I hug him tight and sigh "Look baby, it'll all be fine trust me" "I don't wanna come out, I don't want anyone to know and hate us" "They won't sweetheart and we don't have to" "Really" "Yeah but either way I love you and when we get home you never finished that blowjob and I've definitely got a lot to make up to you for all this" "It's ok" "I wanna fuck you and it's an excuse to do that, let me have this" "Ok"

The bell goes and the deputy just nods and let's us leave so we can go back to Kellins house and I can show him exactly why I'm worth being with and worth the trouble and worth coming out and letting people know about us.


	4. Bad Timing

**Kellins POV**

With a final gasp I sprint into the closet at the end of the hall and slam it shut again so I can lean against it panting hard. I guess a bunch of dicks decided it'd be fun to chase me around during lunch but I don't think they know about here so I can just hide for a while until they go away. I really should be in better shape then this since this happens a few times a week usually but I'm really not so I guess I just got lucky this time.

A groan from behind me makes me spin around in terror then scream. Of course I'd have to pick the one closet where the biggest jerk in school Jaime decided to fuck his boyfriend/fuck toy Vic today, luck is just not on my side.

Quickly I grab the door handle to run out but a growl from Jaime stops me "Don't you fucking move you slut". As much as I wish I could just run away and forget everything, when Jaime orders you to do something you do it so I just turn back around with a whimper.

"Kiss him" Jaime growls so I lean back against the door in fright not sure what he means exactly. "I said fucking kiss my slut. Did you not hear me little emo Kelly, I said kiss him so I mean do it.

As much as I hate him right now it's do what he says or he'll make my life even worse then it already is so I just walk over to them slowly and look up at Vic shyly. He's pressed against the wall by his chest as Jaime fucks him from behind so he pushes himself away from the wall slightly so I can slip in between his arms against the wall.

We're face to face but I don't know what to do so I look away until Jaime slams Vic against me with a hard thrust making us both squeak. Our faces are only an inch apart so with an apologetic look Vic leans down and presses his lips to mine. I was expecting to get beaten up not made out with and I have no clue how to react so I just lean back and let Vic do whatever he wants.

We make out for a minute until Jaime moans and slams into Vic then pulls out and jerks himself off until he comes on Vic then stands back and pulls his pants back up with a smirk "God your a good slut aren't you". It's a bit weird Jaime's fully dressed and just pulled his pants down slightly and Vic's fully naked but I guess he just likes treating Vic pretty shitty.

Hopefully I can go now that they're done but I guess Jaime has other plans. "Vic, move your shit I wanna fuck him" He growls making me sink into the wall more trying to get away from him. From the look of Vic, Jamie's not exactly gentle so I really don't want that but there's nothing I can do, I'm gonna get raped in a closet by my bully and his boyfriend.

With a look down at my terrified face Vic rolls his eyes and turns around "Jaimeeeeeee" He complains with a pout "I want him". With a scowl Jaime glares down at him "No shut up" "Please Jaime babe, he's cute and I've always wanted a slutty little slave, pleasey please can I have him". I've never heard a 17 year old guy sound so much like a 5 year old but it must work because Jaime sighs "Fine, whatever fuck him then if he's yours"   
"Go away then Jaime he's mine, I need to check him out and you'll just interfere and I don't like it"   
"Fine whatever I'll go see the guys"   
"Ok and tell them he's mine because I don't want my slut getting hurt unless it's by me, and don't you touch him either"   
"Ok I'll tell everyone he's yours and no one will touch him"   
"Not even you"  
"No"   
"Ok thanks babe"   
"Whatever Viccy I'm leaving now"   
"Ok bye bye"

As soon as Jaime leaves Vic drops the kiddy voice and leans over to pin me against the wall "So my darling what shall we do"   
"Um what are you doing, why did you do that"   
"Because I didn't want him to hurt you and I want you, you're all mine now"   
"But um, I don't know you, I don't know"   
"Kellin you know me, you live down the street from me and we've gone to school together for 12 years"   
"Well yeah but I don't know you"   
"Does it matter"  
"Well I guess not, you own me or whatever now so I guess I don't really have a choice"  
"You always have a choice babe, you can say no but I just wanna protect you"  
"Why"  
"I've had a crush on you since we were like 5 and you helped me build a sandcastle in the sandpit at primary, you've just never given me the time of day"  
"You were always popular and now your Jaime's so I dunno, you always seemed so nice though so yeah"  
"So do you wanna go out with me"  
"What"  
"Well yeah I'll still be with Jaime because you really don't say no to Jaime but I really like you so yeah, I'll make sure no one hurts you and it's an excuse to make Jaime let me hang out with you"  
"Yeah ok, that'd be cool"   
"Mmmmm yes now what shall we do now that we have this whole closet to ourselves"  
"I dunno"

Happily Vic leans down to connect our lips and wrap his arms around my waist so I kiss him back gently and let him be in control since he obviously wants it and Jaime would never let him do that.

"Babe, can I fuck you, you're so fucking beautiful" "Vic I um, um" "It's ok if I'm going too fast you can say no, I just really like you". He's so fucking nice so I can't understand why he's with Jaime but I don't really wanna risk him getting mad because who knows and he is Jaime's lap dog so the second he ditches me I'll get the shit kicked out of me again.

"Um Vic, it's up to you but I'm a virgin, just so you know". With a gasp he pulls away and looks sorry "I'm sorry Kell, I didn't know, how is that possible though because you're so hot" "Well Jaime hates me and no one would dare defy him so yeah no ones ever been interested. Plus I'm gay so that cuts down the options a bit" "Oh good you are gay otherwise this would be awkward" "Yeah I've always kinda liked guys, you were my first kiss though so that's nice"

This time he actually jumps away and manages to trip over air and falls straight backwards on his ass "Fuck are you serious" "Huh" "I was your first kiss" "Yeah" "No one else at all has kissed you" "Not unless my mom counts".

Vic looks up at me for a minute then turns around and hits his head against the wall "I'm a dick shit, oh my god". I'm not sure why he's freaking out so badly so I just go sit next to him "What's wrong" "What's wrong is that your first kiss was in a fucking closet with a guy you didn't even know who was getting fucked by your bully at the same time, that's terrible" "It's ok Vic, really it is. You're really cool Viccy and I do like you, let's just fucking do this" "Do what" "Fuck".

I really really thought he'd agree but Vic just scoots away from me and stands up "No way babe I've done too much and this is not happening" "Why not, I like you and you like me and were dating, you technically own me as well so let's just have fun" "Kell I-" "Vic, you're not taking my virginity in this closet but it's kinda your fault that I have to spend a lot of time with Jaime now probably and this is kinda my last free day before I'm your slave so give me what I want while I can still order you around".

With an evil smirk Vic walks over and pulls me to my feet then slams me to the wall "Oh really you can order me around can you" "Um yeah, maybe" "The answers no sweetheart. I might submit to Jaime but I don't like it one bit so your mine you got it, now don't move".

Carefully he snakes down to his knees and pulls my pants down followed by my boxers. Ive never been naked in front of anyone before so it's awkward so I shrink away a bit but Vic keeps his hands on my thighs and pulls me back to him and moans "Fuck your hot, I'm gonna suck you off now, alright" "Um ok" "I wasn't really asking for permission since I know you want it but I guess that works too. I'm a slut you know and everyone says I'm really fucking good at sucking cock so you'll enjoy this trust me" "Who says that" "Jaime usually and whoever he gives me to, he used to let all his friends have me but now I think he's sick of it so it's just him, don't worry hun I'm all yours, and Jaime's as well I guess"

I guess he's sick of talking because straight away Vic's mouth ducks down and licks a stripe from the base of my boner to the tip making me cry out and grab his shoulder length hair tight in my hands. I thought it would hurt but I guess he's used to rough from Jaime because he just keeps sucking my tip until I'm a whimpering mess then finally takes me into his mouth.

I guess he really wasn't kidding when he said he was really good at this because mother fucker this is better then anything I've ever felt.

I don't last long at all until I come hard in his mouth then slump back on the wall as he swallows everything then stands back up to kiss me. "Fuck Vic that was really good" "Yeah I know I told you didn't I" "Whatever big head" "Excuse me, I'll punish you" "Go ahead" "Oh, now this could be fun but we have class now so lets go. You'll be at my house at 4 though, don't be late" "And if I don't come" "I'll punish you in the middle of the cafeteria" "Well I'll see you then then" "Good"

With a playful glare at me Vic pulls my boxers and pants back up and zips them up then goes over to find his clothes which Jaime seems to have ripped off him previously

When he's dressed he walks back over to me and smiles "Off we go then Kells" "Yup, see you tonight Viccy" "I'll be waiting"

Happily for about the first time in a while I walk out of the closet with Vic close behind and even if we're in this forbidden relationship which was forced on us which is supposed to be sex but might be love and all this drama, its nice to know Vic does like me. We graduate soon anyway and we can go far away from Jaime and all these dicks and actually have a bit of fun for once.


	5. Nice Way To Wake Up

**Franks POV**

With a groan I roll out of bed and stumble into the kitchen and there's beer bottles everywhere and it's a disaster. This is what I guess for throwing a party I guess, I need to deal with all this shit. Groaning with my hangover I give up on my trashed house and decide to just go back to be.

When I walk in the only thing I see is a black haired boy sitting up and rubbing at his eyes while sitting completely naked on my bed.

I scream and he turns around with his pretty mouth open and his hazel eyes wide and innocent. Did I really fuck him last night, I'm supposed to be straight so maybe I shouldn't have done that, I was drunk though so I can pretend that was why if anyone asks.

The guys hairs shoulder length and messy with obvious sex hair, he's got pale pure skin and he's a little chubby but it's adorable. When he stands up his thighs jiggle gorgeously and I wanna attack him and fuck that ass again, presuming I already did it last night since I can't remember anything.

"Um hi" The beautiful specimen says so I smile shyly at him for a minute until I remember where I know him from and I start regretting my life "Fuck you you fat little faggot" "W-what". He seems shocked and confused but I really don't care, I had to pick the one guy I'd never live it down for fucking didn't I, I have fucking terrible choice.

"Your the stupid faggot from school" "I-I" "Grant or some shit" "Gerard" "Yeah yeah whatever" "Why are you being so mean" "Because I don't wanna have fucked the ugly fat school faggot" "But you already did" "Shut the fuck up" "No, you didn't seem opposed to it last night. You didn't think I was some ugly idiot when you were falling all over me and begging me to let you fuck me, you seemed fine with it when you were pounding into me" "I was fucking drunk" "Not that drunk, you must have wanted me"

He's fucking hot naked but I can't loose popularity or be called a faggot just like him so I step closer and fist his stringy black hair. "Look here loser, I don't want you because your fat and ugly and stupid and you're just a loser faggot. I was drunk and horny and you look like a fucking girl so I fucked you, get over it because I'm not gay and not a faggot and I fucking hate you" I spit the last words in his face then let him go and step away from him.

Gerard just watches me for a second then plunks down onto my bed and let's his hair fall over his face. He looks so sad and cute and he is fucking attractive but I've already done too much and I'm still not a faggot so I sigh "Look you need to get out" "No" "What do you mean no? I said get out" "No this is the 3rd time this has happened" "What" "For the last 3 weeks I go to some stupid ass lame party and I just wanna find a nice guy who'll hook up with me or date me or just do anything to make me feel like I'm worth anything but I get stuck with you. The sex was amazing and I don't know how much you drunk but you were so nice and it's the first time no ones called me a disgusting fat ass all night but here we are. Usually people say it and then just fuck me and abuse me but you were so nice and you seemed to like me and like my body but your just an asshole like everyone else"

He does look broken and its sad, he's cute and he did say the sex was good and it probably was so maybe being a faggot behind closed doors isn't too bad.

"Gerard" "What?" "I'm confused" "About what?" "You" "What, about whether you should kick me out and pretend it never happened or force me out naked and show off how you hooked up with a faggot and make fun of me" "No" "Should I just get out"

For once I just think fuck it and literally tackle him to the bed to straddle him. "Get off" He mumbles but I lean down and connect our lips. Gerard doesn't do anything for a minute then pushes me off with obvious upset on his face "Don't Frank" "Why?" "I don't like it" "Yeah you do" "I've had enough" "I want you" "Want what? To ruin my life? Well your too late there's nothing there to ruin" "No I want you to show me what happened last night" "Sex happened, I thought maybe something more happened, I was happy but you've already taken that so go away"

He's pissed off but I'm not letting this sexy boy who can give me amazing sex just leave. One way or another I wanna find out if I'm gay right now. I can just sleep with him while I'm completely sober and see if I enjoy it and if I'm actually gay or if I'm just horny for him.

"Gee" "Huh" He seems a bit surprised that I call him that so I hold his face gently as I keep straddling him. "Will you sleep with me again?" "No" "Why?" "Your an asshole" "I know but I like you" "Do you really want me?" "Yes so bad" "I have some rules" "Um ok" "No calling me ugly or fat or insulting me because I don't want that and this is my choice to do this. Don't hit me hard or force me into anything and just don't touch my stomach or thighs or anything, I wanna turn you on not off so don't go near it"

He seems to not even believe that I want this and I want him but those rules are fine. The last ones not happening because those thick thighs are gonna get wrapped around me and are gonna jiggle beautifully while I fuck him whether he wants it or not.

"Ok, you wanna do this?" "Why not I guess" "I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good and scream for me" "Good luck, I'm not a blushing sensitive virgin" "I wouldn't want you to be"

With a growl I connect our lips again and grind against him. He's already naked while I'm in boxers but almost before I stop to breathe they're on the floor and Gerard's pulled me so I'm positioned by his hole. "Fuck me" "Don't you need stuff" "I'm clean and I'm a guy so I can't get pregnant, I don't need lube since we fucked like a few hours ago so just go"

That's definitely what I needed to hear so I take my time pushing my tip in then slam hard into his ass making the beautiful specimen under me moan. He's older then me, taller then me and doesn't seem like a submissive but he's moaning and moving along with me so it's just making my already throbbing dick feel like it'll burst.

"Fuck me Frankie" "Scream my name" "Oh fuck" "Scream for me Gee, scream like the little slut you are" "Frankie" "Scream louder" "Fuck me Frankie just fuck me, Frank Frank Frank"

He's completely unraveled so I slow down to make him just moan as I move around to find his prostate. I find it easily and slam against it a few times to make Gee scream out my name again. "Frankie harder" "Needy little whore" "Yeah I am, fuck me already" "Oh just wait" "Just fuck me I'm not some blushing innocent virgin and this is the second time in like 6 hours we've screwed so fuck me like I'm supposed to be fucked you turtle" "Well if you fucking say that"

I pound into him harder and just grip his hips as I yank his waist up for a better angle. I'm hitting his prostate every time now so I just hold on for a second then when Gerard starts to shake I release my load into him then he releases a second later onto my chest letting some fall back onto his stomach.

"Oh Frankie fuck" "Gay" "What?" "I'm gay, totally gay, I'm a huge flaming homo" "Is that a surprise?" "Well I didn't wanna admit it but yeah, I'm definitely gay" "Gay for me?" "Gay for dick but definitely for your dick"

I slide down to lick the come on the base of his stomach and look up at him from under my eyelashes. He seems to still be coming down from his high so I get a few soft beautiful moans as I lick up all his come.

"Mmmm Frankie" "Yeah Gee" "I like that" "Well I like your come" "Weirdo" "I'm not a weirdo your just delicious" "You sound like a pedophile" "I am a pedophile" "I'm older then you" "Well you're the pedophile then" "Only by a couple of months dumb ass" "Still counts" "Shut up"

We lie there giggling as I keep kissing along his stomach until he pushes my head back and looks down at me sadly "Frankie don't" "Don't what?" "Kiss me there" "But I've been doing that for like the last 5 minutes" "I know but now it's like bad" "I like it here" "I don't, get up"

I like it here so I looking up him defiantly and keep sucking along until Gerard yanks my head away again "Frankie" "Yeah Gee" "I told you not to, it was a rule" "But-" "Please" "You're beautiful" "Shut up, you just wanted my ass" "I don't know if you mean that as a joke or not but I don't, your pretty cool" "I dunno" "Let me show you" "Maybe another time" "Ok but there will be another time so don't try to get out of it, this isn't a one time thing and I'm not giving up sex like that" "Really" "Yes and this'll involve a lot of banging in empty classrooms and cupboards you know" "I'm fine with that" "Good, I'm gonna stretch that pretty pink hole out" "You sound like a pedophile again" "Fuck off"

We lie there with me down by his crotch for a bit then I crawl up to lie against his pale chest. "Gee do you hate me?" "I let you fuck me" "So you don't?" "No I never could really, not after that especially" "Good, do you hate yourself?" "No I wouldn't let so many people take advantage of me and see me if I did" "Good, I didn't mean it though, you're not a fat ugly faggot" "I guess" "Tell me you believe me" "I guess" "I'll make you feel good, I might have to watch some porn to get ideas on how to do it but I'll make you feel good" "Thanks Frankie" "I'm not a total asshole" "Your sweet"

We stay there for a while because I like it here on Gerard. Girls expect you to cuddle them and hold them and do everything but Gerard holds me tight and he's not strong but he does hold me firmly so I like it. There's a power struggle and I like it because it's so intense, plus Gee seems like he'd let me do things no girl would ever dream of and he'd fucking love it.

"You wanna stay here a while Gee?" "Yeah" "There might be people downstairs and shit but it doesn't matter, they'll get out eventually" "You don't care?" "Not a bit" "You wanna fuck again?" "Maybe later I need to give time for my dick to recharge" "Weirdo" "That's me Gee Gee, you love it though" "Yup" "Do you wanna be my boyfriend who I can't go public with or possibly date and kinda just does sexual stuff?" "Does that include dates?" "I guess so" "Romantic ones?" "Only if you organise it and drag me off my ass to go" "Ok I'll plan one tomorrow" "I'm excited I've never been on a date" "Well you'll have the time of your life"


	6. You Too?

**Pia's POV (Pete)**

When I see the shy girl Patty across the room I know I need to go talk to her. She's so cute with her shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes and shy little smile so I do wanna talk to her.

With a sigh I walk over and put my arms around her shoulders from behind "Hi there" "Oh um h-hi". She seems terrified so I walk around to the front of her and smile "Hi". She seems a bit less scared now that she sees I'm just a girl who's almost as short as her and not some creepy pervert and Patty smiles up at me under her pretty eyelashes "Hi".

We talk for a while and she seems awesome so I take her hand and lead her away from the increasing noise of the party into a private room.

"H-Hey" "Hey" "I can't sleep with you" "We're 14, of course you can't" "Oh I just thought that's why you took me away" "No I just wanna talk without people grinding on me and screaming in my ear" "Thanks, not many people wanna talk to me usually" "Well I do, tell me about you"

Patty sits on the bed and pats the seat next to her "Well your names Pia right" "Yeah" "Ok I just wanted to check before I start. Well I'm Patty, short for Patricia but I'll kill you if you call me that and I like science and reading" "I know, your super smart and I always see you around" "Really" "Yeah your adorable" "Aww" "Tell me a secret hun, something you haven't told many people" "Well um don't laugh" "I won't" "I starve myself but I'm still fat, don't tell anyone because they'll laugh and make fun of me because I'm supposed to be skinny"

I thought she'd just say something not that important but I can't believe she told me that. "Patty your not fat" "I am, I've seen myself in the mirror, can we not talk about this and you can tell me a secret" "Here's a secret, I'm a lesbian and I really like you and I wanna look after you"

She looks up at me with her mouth open a little bit making her look adorable and shocked. "Really Pia" "Yeah" "I think I might like girls too" "I've always known I like them" "I'm not sure about me, I might like them and I think I like you" "Well that's ok, you don't have to define yourself, you can just like me" "Ok"

Patty is adorable so I awkwardly lean in so our lips are pretty close "Can I kiss you" "Ok" "I don't know how to do this really" "Me neither" "Wanna do it like Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs kinda thing" "Do you like that movie because I do" "Let's do it then"

Awkwardly we both giggle and puff up our cheeks as much as we can and look each other in the eye as we lean in. It's awkward as hell but neither of us know how to kiss properly and I don't think she's had a girlfriend either like me so it's funny and cute.

When our lips touch we stay there with our eyes closed for a second then pull away and I giggle shyly "That was good" "It's a bit awkward" "Yeah but I don't know how to kiss" "We'll learn I'm sure" "Yeah, wanna be my girlfriend" "Of course, am I a lesbian now" "If you wanna be, it doesn't matter though, we can just date and it'll be good" "Wanna be best friends" "Your my girlfriend so of course" "Pinky promise?" "Of course"

She holds out her pinky so I link mine onto it and give her a big smile "Let's dance" "But I can't dance" "Me neither but who cares, it'll be fun and who cares what people think" "Me" "Well I don't, you have me and we're best friends so it's all good" "Ok, come here"

She grabs my hand so I lead her back out to have some fun. We can't drink or do drugs like some older people but the musics good and it's fun so I'll just make this pretty girl have fun because she deserves it.  
  



	7. Christmas For You

**Petes POV**

"Merry fucking Christmas baby" I shriek as soon as Patrick wakes up and chuck some tinsel over him then squeal. I'm like a little kid on Christmas like Patrick tell me every year and I love it I really do. The whole idea of sitting by he fire and exchanging presents and having Christmas dinner with my husband is fucking awesome and it just makes me overexcited.

"Hey Petey" "Merry Christmas" "Merry Christmas sweets" "Get up get up, lets do presents" "Wait" "Nooooo come on" "Alright alright I'm coming".

With a groan he rolls out of bed and pulls a jacket over his t-shirt and boxers then follows me down to the lounge where our Christmas tree is. It's starting to snow outside so when Patrick starts up the fire and sits on my lap on the rocking chair it just feels amazing.

"Here's my present Pattycakes" "Ooh". He opens it slowly and I just hold his hips and rock back and forth in the chair in excitement, almost tripping Patrick off me multiple times.

"Peteyyyyyyy" "Yeah" "I love you" "I love you too baby" "You actually got me a really cliche Christmas sweater, that's really cute, weird but cute and it's fucking soft" "I spent ages finding someone to make it for me" "Awww and it's got 2 romantic snowmen on it, you're adorable you know" "I got me one too" "So we have matching sweaters?" "Yeah" "Your such a cute weirdo"

He giggles and pulls it on so I grab the second one out of the box and put it on myself so we're both in the comfy sweaters. "Patty wait we gotta take a selfie" "Why" "Spread Christmas love to all the fall out boy fans and Peterick shippers" "Why? Everyone already knows we're married" "Well then it doesn't matter does it my little Patrick Wentz" "You love staying that don't you" "Yup because it shows that your mine mine mine"

I grab my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of me and Patrick cuddling then one of me with my tongue out and Patrick giggling at how silly I look then a cliche kissing one. I post all 3 on twitter and snapchat with the caption _'Perfect snowing Christmas with my beautiful baby boy'._

"Here's another one Patty" "How much did you get me" "Three presents" "Oh ok" "Yup I wanna spoil you sweetie" "Yeah cos the diamond ring on my finger isn't spoiling me enough" "Nope and you might be sarcastic about it but that's just claiming you as mine and mine forever".

He opens the second one then squeals and hugs me tight "You got me a new guitar?" "Yours was getting old and not tuning properly so I thought you needed one" "Your the best" "Yeah I know, open the last one"

With a giggle he puts the beautiful white guitar down and picks up the last smaller box "What's this" "You'll have to look". Slowly he opens it and then looks at me shaking his head "You got me a new fedora" "Yup and look inside" "Oh my fucking god you got me a home made coupon for a second fedora" "Yup" "Fucking weirdo" "What else is there" "Ooooh a gift card for hot topic this is good" "So you like?" "Well duh, thanks baby"

He hugs me tight and we make out for a minute then I pull away "We need to tweet this too" "Really?" "Mhm". Rolling his eyes he puts the fedora on then grabs the guitar and gift cards and looks at me "Are you serious?" "Dead serious" "Well alright then". He sits there letting me take a picture of him with the presents and post it on every social media I have then settle back into my arms after putting the gifts down again "Your turn Petey Pop"

Patrick jumps off me and runs down the hall and comes back with a pile of presents. It looks like he got me 3 as well so I smile at him and let him put them in the floor and jump back on my lap "Do the first one" "Your real excited aren't you?" "I really want you to like them" "I always do, your the best at giving presents".

The first one I open is the entire chronicles of Narnia in DVD and a cool looking SciFi book series which I'm probably gonna spend the whole time until New Years binge reading. The second is a voucher for hot topic just like I got him, which just goes to show how well we know each other I guess, plus he's got the pair of high tops I was looking at in the shop and wanting so badly. I already said he was the best thing ever.

The third makes Patrick giggles and shift around on my lap when I start opening it so I look up at him suspiciously but he just smiles so I turn back to it. He keeps giggling until I open it then I just look at him and he tries to stop laughing but he fails miserably.

"Patty, do you by any chance have a kink for dressing up?" "Why would you think that?" "Well you gave me panties, stockings and a slutty dress, I think you do" "Yeah I do" "So you just wanna give me this so I know?" "Yeah" "Are these for me or you to wear?" "Me" "That's not nice, it's my present" "Me wearing them can be your present" "Oh really?" "Mhm" "Well you'll be wearing them for a long time then, this is hot as fuck" "You wanna do it?" "Tonight will definitely be fun" "Not now?" "No we gotta have Christmas lunch" "Oh right, let's go"

Still in our Christmas sweaters we get into my car and drive down to our favourite restaurant. Neither of us is amazing at cooking and Christmas is special so we always come here for some amazing food.

Half way through our meal of potatoes, carrots, beans, turkey and gravy a couple of fans come over so we stop and take pictures since it is the Christmas spirit then go back to eating and holding hands over the table.

"This is awesome Petey" "Is it ever not" "Well this is like the best restaurant in Chicago in my opinion so it's always pretty awesome" "Definitely one of the best Christmas lunches ever"

When we're finished we have some Christmas pudding then some spiced hot chocolate before we drive back home.

"Petey" "Yeah baby boy" "I wanna give you something else" "Ok" "Can you wait in our bedroom?" "Of course". I go off to our room and Patrick goes into the bathroom and after a couple of minutes he walks on the door wearing the outfit he gave me for a present holding another present. "It's the last one" "Ooh nice" "Yeah"

He sits next to me with it on his lap and smiles at me "Wanna open it now?" "Isn't you looking like that enough for me?" "Nothing's too much for you and I wanna give you everything" "Well then"

I peck his lips then open the present and look down in shock, he's actually cut a whole in the side of it and his dicks in the box, I don't know whether it's weird or hot.

"Oh my fuck Patty" "Um yeah, I kinda saw your online journal and you said something about this so I thought maybe you'd want it" "Oh fuck" "Do you think it's weird? Sorry I thought it might be hot and like holiday themed sex" "I'm still trying to decide if it's weird or sexy but I definitely like the outfit" "I'm glad"

I throw him down onto the bed and smile "So darling what were you thinking about doing?" "Fucking" "Just in general?" "Yeah" "Well I have a better idea"

Smiling at Patrick's little pout I slide down his body and stop at the box "This is in my way a bit darling so as hot as it is this needs to come off". I grab it and rip along the seams so it breaks apart and ends up as just a bunch if cardboard lying flat around his cock. He's fully hard now and I know he really wants me but I'm me and I love teasing my sweetie. "Do you want me?" "Yeah" "So badly" "Yeah?" "Do you want my lips on your cock to give you a present back for this?" "Fuck please"

He's whining now and he's big and wet so I flick my tongue along his slit then look up at him. With his skirt flicked out of the way and dick out the top of his panties he looks so beautiful and I realise yet again how much I love this boy. "So darling, Christmas sex?" He looks down at me for a second then rolls his eyes and nods "Christmas sex".


	8. Who's There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's the lead singer of FOB in this btw

**Patrick's POV**

The crowds screaming and cheering us on and me, Andy, Joe and Matt are just getting even more hyped so I just jump around with my bass and scream into the microphone even more then usual. 

By the time the show comes to an end and we're getting to the end of The Phoenix I'm sweaty and tired and feel amazing. "Are you fucking ready Chicago" Matt yells and they cheer louder then ever so all 4 of us pull our shirts off and chuck them as hard as we can into the crowd.

With an even louder scream from the people who catch them we bow and wave to the crowd as we head off the stage. I'm not sure why the fans love getting our sweaty dirty shirts so much but they do so every show we throw them into the crowd, it makes people happy so why not.

Andy, Joe and Matt all head down to a bar they've been basically living at for the last week, probably to drink and pick up hot girls who are fans. If only I could find some cute gay guys but there never are any and they never wanna sleep with me when I find them so it's disappointing.

I've just peeled off my jeans which are basically stuck to my body with sweat when there's a knock at the door so I just yell "Yeah come in". There's silence so I yell again "Yeah come in dude".

There's still nothing so I go over and open the door a crack. All I can see is a little blonde boy trembling as he looks up at the exposed bit of my face looking out the door. He's going almost white as a ghost and shaking in terror so I open the door properly.

"Hey sweetheart" "H-h-h-hi" "Who are you? Why are you here?". He opens his mouth to talk but he freezes and holds something out to me with hands that are shaking even more then the rest of him. It's just a scrunched up bit of black fabric so I suspiciously take it and it's my shirt so I look down at him curiously. "My shirt?" He nods in silence making me smile and lean against the door "You didn't need to bring it back darling, I threw it out for someone to keep" "I-it-I-I".

He's hyperventilating and shaking again, pointing at it desperately then a tear runs down his face and he shakes his head "I c-can't... It... I'm gonna th-throw u-up". He doubles over and just like he said, throws up on my shoes leaving me there frozen in shock holding my shirt.

He's crying full out now and I don't know if he can stand up properly so I throw the shirt on my dressing table and take the poor kid by the waist and lead him into the bathroom. "You ok darling" "I-no-I c-cant" "Shhhh calm down, your all ok and it'll be fine, calm down sweetheart" "I'm s-s-sorry" "Don't be, your nervous and it's ok"

When he's finally calmed down enough to stop sobbing I give him tissues to wipe his mouth on then give him a hand up and take him to sit on my couch. "What's up darling?" "I'm an i-idiot" "No your nervous" "I stuffed up" "No it's ok, just calm down" "I thought you'd w-want it b-back and y-your phone but I don't know and I w-wanted to be c-cool but I'm n-n-not" "What do you mean my phone?" "I-in your shirt"

I reach into the breast pocket of it and it's like he said my phones in there. I didn't even notice I didn't have it and I dont remember putting it in there but I probably grabbed it and shoved it in there when we went on stage.

"Thanks sweetheart, I didn't even realise I'd lost it" "N-no i-i" "Shush, don't be so nervous" "I'm sorry" "Shush ok, most people would have just left it or kept it but you came and gave me it, thank you" "Your not mad?" "No I can wash my shoes and the floor, it's ok, you seem sweet" "Th-thank you" "It's true darling".

He stays sitting there quietly staring at his feet until I sit next to him and out my arm gently around his shoulders. "Why are you so scared of me" "I'm not, I just really love you" "Are you a big fan?" "Yes, I've loved you guys since I was 10" "Do you like me" "You're my favourite" "No wonder your scared" "You guys saved my life" "Really?" "Yes, you make me happy and like I have friends" "Well this band saved my life too, it's what the band was made for"

He sinks into my side and he's so little and warm and cuddly so I let him, he's less nervous and stopped stuttering which I'm glad about. "Do you wanna keep my shirt darling?" "Can I?" "That's why I threw it" "Thank you so much" "You deserve it" "Thank you"

We stay there for a minute then I look down at him and kiss the top of his head "What's your name sweetheart?" "Patrick" "Well then Patrick you know your sweet and adorable right" "No ones ever said that" "Well I'm saying it because you are" "Your so nice" "Thank you, I try to be"

I lean down again and kiss his forehead then his cheek because I can't help myself quiet honestly. "P-pete?" "Yeah" "Why are you doing that?" "I want to". He looks up into my eyes with his bright beautiful blue ones for a minute then slowly leans in towards my lips. I know what he's doing but I don't think we can go that far, he's still a child who I only just met and who's probably no where near my age.

"No Patrick" I whisper as I turn my head and Patrick instantly pulls away and looks at his feet in embarrassment again, his cheeks going bright red. "Patrick-" "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" "It's ok but how old are you?" "16" "That's why we can't Patrick, I'm 28" "I know but I don't care" "Well I do"

He's flushed even brighter red and his whole bodies heating up in shame so I hold his shoulder tighter "I'll tell you what all right, come back when your legal and I'll give you that kiss" "W-what?" "When your 18 I'll kiss you, as long as you don't mind kissing a 30 year old I'll do it" "Oh my fucking god thank you" "You're adorable so I will, it might not be anything else but I will kiss you" "Only like a year and half to wait" "Don't forget about me" "I don't think it's physically possible for me to"

We stay for a couple of seconds then I stand up and take my arm away "Thanks for my phone darling" "I wanted to give it back and it was an excuse to try to meet you" "Well I'm glad, how did you know it was mine not anyone else's or just some random person in the crowd" "It was in your shirt so it had to be yours plus your hats the lock screen" "Fuck I forgot about that" "It's cute and less vain then a selfie of you" "Yeah yeah whatever"

We sit in comfortable silence until I push him up "I might go out with my friends now so I guess I'll see you in a couple of years" "Definitely, I won't forget, I've never kissed a guy so it's exciting" "Maybe I shouldn't do it then" "What? Why?" "Because your first time with a guy will be with someone who could be your father" "It's only 12 years so you can't be my father, plus I like you" "I'll see you when your 18 then" "I'll come on my birthday" "I wouldn't expect anything else"


	9. Yeah, You Got A Problem With It?

**Pete's POV**

Let's get one thing clear, I was fucking drunk. When I saw a hot guy across the room I smiled like an idiot and went to go flop myself in his lap. I tried to flirt but all I ended up getting out was "Hey good looking are you a good cook. Oh wait a minute that's not the right pick up line, wait wait wait I need a new one".

He was pretty nice I think. While his friend with the neck tattoo was laughing his ass off at my idiocy he just got me a glass of water and let me sit on his lap while I drink it. After another couple of glasses I was still smashed so he put an arm around my waist and took me out of the bar back to his house.

When I wake up the next morning my headaches way better then usual and I actually remember most of what happened, which doesn't help the embarrassment of my failed flirting.

I go through the house and find him in his bedroom still asleep so I gently shake him awake. "Hey dude, thanks for taking me home" "It's fine, you could barely stand" "I wasn't that bad" "Remember saying hi good looking can you cook" "Shut up I tried very hard with that" "If you wanna flirt you can try now, hopefully they'll be better"

He's cute and seems nice so I put my arms around his neck while I straddle him "Well then what's your name" "Trick" "Mmm nice, well then, did it hurt when you fell from heaven" "No it hurt when I crawled up from hell though"

I look down at him for a minute then laugh and just out my arms around him tighter "I like you Tricky" "I like you too soon to be my man" "What" "You said that last night too, I asked your name and you were like oh it's pete but you'll soon be calling me your man" "Oh fuck me" "At least let me take you on a date first" "Pick me up at 7?" "I wasn't expecting a yes but if you wanna then sure" "Your hot and I'm gay and lonely so yeah, hope you like Thai food" "Love it"

I catch the bus back home and apologise many times to the baby sitter that was forced to stay and look after Bronx and Saint all night while I got too drunk to come back. She's pretty cool and just accepts the extra money I give her and agrees to come back tonight so I can go out with Trick.

Today's the same Monday as usual, looking after Saint while Bronx is at school and dreading having to put Saint back in child care again tomorrow so I can work. He's 1 and a half so I can't really justify staying home with him since he's a toddler but I love my kids so I don't wanna abandon them just go I can go see bands and produce music, as much as I love my job.

Like he promised Tricky turns up at 5 to 7 which basically freaks the hell out of me because the babysitter isn't here and it's stressful as hell, what am I gonna do. As I straighten my hair and go to open the door I realise that I never actually told him I'm divorced or that I have kids or how old I am. He probably thinks he'll get to date and sleep with a single 20 year old not a 29 year old with kids and a bitchy ex wife.

If Rachel was here I could get her to look after them and we could leave before Trick realises I have kids but now I can't and I probably won't even get a first date with him. I probably won't get more then an awkward conversation when he realises I'm basically an old man and come with way too much baggage and he just leaves.

I open the door and Trick looks hot as hell in a leather jacket and jeans with his hair soft and blown out. "Hey" Hey Trick" "You ready?" "No not really, sorry I'm really disorganised" "Its fine I'll wait" "Thanks".

I turn around to go get dressed and Bronx runs out of my room to hug my legs tight "Daddy don't leave" "Honey Rachel's coming" "I want you though" "I'm going out but I'll come say goodnight" "Fine"

He keeps hugging me so I grab him and hold him in my arms. He's 7 so its a bit weird and he's too old for being carried like this but he likes it and he's pretty light so I can carry him if he wants.

"Um so Patrick, this is my son Bronx". Trick looks really freaked out and stares at Bronx's blonde head for a while then looks at me "You have a kid?" "Yeah" "You have a fucking wife?" "No I don't we're divorced" "I thought you liked me" "I do, she divorced me when she found out I liked guys, I'm bi and I wanna date guys now. I know its a bit much to deal with but everyone ditches me when they find out so I thought if we just get to know each other and go on a few dates then maybe you'll like me enough to not leave when you found out about the kids"

He looks at me still so I hug Bronx tighter. I love Bronx and Saint but I do want someone else and I've never kept a boyfriend long so its hard. I just want someone who can just be there for me and love me so I wish people would see past the fact I have kids with my ex wife and actually give it a try.

"Pete I don't know" "Why" "I'm 25 I can't have a 7 year old kid to look after if we get together" "You won't have to, we're not going to get married but I do wanna go on that date" "Yeah I guess, how old are you?" "29, my ex wife got pregnant when she was young so we ended up with kids"

He's being pretty cool with it so I put Bronx down and go into the room where Saint's sleeping so I can call Rachel. There's no answer the first couple of times but the second time I call her she picks up and sounds out of breath. "Hi" "Hi Rachel, are you still coming over" "Um no my boyfriends here so I can't" "I have a date and I need someone to watch the kids" "Get a neighbour or something, I'm busy"

She hangs up and probably goes back to sleeping with her boyfriend and I'm out of ideas. Dejectedly I go back to where Patrick's squatted next to Bronx and give him an awkward smile "Hey so my babysitter bailed so I can't go, I'm really sorry" "Oh shit, I really wanted to go" "Don't say that in front of Bronx and yeah I'm sorry, maybe we can go another time" "Yeah I guess" "I feel awful, there's probably a bunch of bars open so there's still time for you to have fun and there's plenty of hot drama free guys you can hook up with"

There's no way I'll get Patrick now and someone as young and bubbly as him shouldn't be dating a dad with 2 kids so there's no point.

Even though I thought he'd leave Patrick gives me an awkward smile "No I don't wanna go to a bar" "I'm fucking sorry, I'll pay for you to go to dinner wherever you were planning for us to go, you can find someone else or take a friend or something"

I've ruined the guys night and made him stuck with me plus he lost the chance to go on a date or hook up with someone, I'm an ass basically. "Pete I mean I wanna stay here with you" "Really? Why?" "I like you" "I have kids though and I can't go anywhere with you" "That's fine, you can get a new babysitter and we'll go out another time" "You sure?" "Yeah and I wanna stay here, we can order pizza" "Bronx would definitely like that and yeah, that'd be awesome"

He's better then I ever imagined so I smile and take his hand and lead him in. He orders pepperoni pizza which apparently is his favourite as well as Bronx's and a BBQ chicken one for me.

"Hey Petey, can I meet Saint?" "Sure". We both take the pizza we're eating and leave Bronx to keep eating his slice and watching SpongeBob reruns on TV and go to Saint. He's asleep so Patrick just smiles down at him and I definitely like this guy. He gets on with my kids, he's nice, he's funny and he's just an awesome guy to be around.

I step closer to him, pulling his eyes away from Saint and onto me as I stand an inch away from him. "Hey Pete" He whispers and I smile and lean against him so he's pressed to the side of the cot "Hey Tricky" "Whatcha doing?" "Just standing here" "Is that all?" "That's all for now"

He seems willing so I slowly lean down to give him time to say no and when he doesn't, I press my lips to his beautiful soft ones. Bronx is busy watching tv and eating and Saints asleep so I put my arms around Tricks waist and hold him against my chest. 

Patrick breaks away panting after a while and looks at me with so much lust. It's weird a second ago we were looking at my kid and now we're making out. If we were alone and at his house I'd definitely be spending a while rolling in bed with him.

"Pete get the fuck back here" "But-" "Shut up" "B-" "I said shut up". With a giggle he grabs my tie and forces his lips back in mine with a grip like a rock so I sink into it and keep pinning him to the crib.

Patrick's going roughly as much as I try to slow it down and soon his hands are yanking my buttons apart and throwing my shirt across the room. I haven't had sex in ages and I don't like hooking up causally so I never do this, especially with my god damn kids right here because this is something they probably shouldn't see. "Patrick we can't" "Yes we can" "No, I have kids" "That's not an excuse, you have kids and it's a big thing but they don't rule your life, have some fun. If you want me then let's do it, you deserve a night to have fun" "Yeah I guess I do, alright, stop kissing me it's distracting. I need to put Bronx to bed then we can" "Ok I'll wait for you"

When I go back Bronx is asleep and the pizza box is on the floor next to him, he was probably eating more while me and Patrick weren't there to tell him no. I sigh at how cute he is with his blonde hair sprayed around him like a halo then pick him up into a cradle and carry him to bed. I tuck him in, kiss his forehead then close the door while I go back to where Patrick's hopefully waiting in my room.

It's pitch black when I go in and close the door and a hand grabs mine when I go to turn on the lights so I let him lead me to my bed and straddle me. "Patrick it's dark" "I know" "Don't you want the light?" "You seem self conscious so I thought it'd be better off" "I'm not self conscious, I'm sleeping with a guy I barely know and I wasn't scared to make a fool of myself in front of you when I was drunk" "But you were drunk, you were so worried when I saw your kids and you just seem a little shy, you seemed to not think you were good enough for me and it was sad, I like you so this is better. We can't see each other and it's just easier since the only thing that matter us the sex, plus it's more intimate and sexy"

I can't really protest so I relax under his lips and body and sink into my back in the bed letting Patrick stay on top of me. "Are you a virgin Petey?" "I have 2 kids" "No but like gay sex" "I've done it a couple times" "Topping I presume" "Yeah" "Then let me show you how amazing it can be to let someone inside you" "Do you really want this?" "Only if you do"

He's beautiful and seductive so I really want to do this, how can I resist. "I'll let you but you want a relationship with me properly right Patrick?" "Of course" "I'm not just a hookup and I don't do hook ups, I want a long term relationship" "I only hook up when I'm bored and there's no one good, I wanna see what happens" "Me too, I think a lot of amazing things could happen. I just want you to know I drink when I'm depressed and I don't take break ups well so Bronx shouldn't have to deal with that" "He won't, it's funny how deep we've gotten, wanna bang now?" "I'm letting you in my ass so be serious" "I'm serious, dead serious"

With a small smile he trails his hands down my tattooed chest and stops at my jeans "These are hot and all, showing off your ass, but they're an inconvenience" "Then what are you waiting for?". Now he has permission so he pulls them down, finally giving my legs a chance to breathe since they're way too tight.

"And my boxers?" "Impatient aren't we" "I want you Patty, more then I've wanted anyone in a long time" "Then let me show you how worth waiting I am"

He slips my boxers down and its still dark so I don't know if he can see me since we've been here long enough for our eyes to adjust. Patrick moves up to straddle me and shrugs his jacket off, pulls his shirt over his head and starts on his pants. I can only see his outline but even in crappy light when I can't see him he's as hot as the first time I saw him while I was drunk.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard alright?" "Gonna fuck me?" "Yeah, gonna make you feel so good" "Keep it down would you, I don't need Bronx coming in to see why we're talking so loud" "I don't think he will, he's fast asleep and I don't think he'll wake up. When little boys fall asleep they usually stay asleep for rather a long time" "Still, he doesn't need to walk in on us" "He won't darling" "No one's ever called me that" "That's because you've been with girls, no one's dominated you or looked after you or done things for you but now I'll show you how much better I am darling"

He sheds his pants and boxers so I can feel his bare skin when he gets back on me. Barely any girls I've been with have ever done anything to be in charge ever or even ridden me so its kinda new since I always do it all. Now there's Patrick coming in and turning me into a submissive for him, it's amazing.

"How are we gonna do this? I don't know how to bottom and I don't know much about gay sex at all since I've only had drunk hook ups" "Well that's why you have me, I know what to do" "Can you help me? " "I don't think we can do it if I don't tell you what to do, you'll be a bloody mess" "Are you freaking British?" "Yeah, you didn't notice from my accent?" "No I'm an idiot" "Bloody stupid you are my darling but I like it" "The way you say bloody is bloody hot" "Are you just stalling?" "A little bit but I am curious, I like British people and British accents" "Lets do this then and I'll say every British word there is"

His blue eyes are staring down at me, almost shining in the darkness and I can properly see him now and I've never noticed how big other guys are but now that that's gonna go inside me he looks really big.

"Is that gonna fit in me?" "Um yeah I'm pretty sure it will" "Your big" "Only because your freaking out, I'll take care of you. A girls never not been able to fit you have they?" "No but that's girls" "I've taken worse and it will hurt but it'll fit silly, that's what lubes for" "I don't have any" "I do, if you calm down it'll be good. I'll bottom if this is gonna worry you so much" "Its just a new thing" "Its just like the first time you had sex, its kinda scary but it'll be good and lots of good things will come from it" "I was drunk my first time" "Your not making this easy, chill I'll make it good"

His fingers start circling my ass and I start to freak but his body on top of me is nice so I let him start pushing in. I think he only spit on it so it burns and I start hyperventilating until he starts talking. "Pete calm down, worrying makes it worse so just chill the hell out" "I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, don't freak out and enjoy it, my fingers in your ass so just enjoy it or I'll put my fingers in my own ass" "That'd be kinda hot" "Yeah I know but I want you" "Ok I'll stop"

It gets a lot better and he can stretch me enough to add 3 fingers and gently scissor them to stretch me more. "Please just take me" "Are you stretched enough?" "Yes" "Ok lets go then"

He's on top of me which is something I've barely ever had and definitely never had while they pin me down so as scary as it is it just feels right to have him here. He positions himself at my hole and I hear him snapping open the lube he got from somewhere and spreading it onto himself. "You sure?" "Yeah" "Be quiet then" "I am" "No I mean you'll probably either moan or scream and you don't wanna wake anyone up"

I grab a pillow for me to bite down on as he braces his hand either side my head and slowly pushes in his tip. Even though there's lots of lube on him and he's going as slow as physically possible, it still hurts so I bite the pillow harder and cling to his shoulders. "T-Trick" "Just calm down and let it feel good" "Bite me" "I'm not a vampire" "I have a kink for it, I like hickeys and biting and just rough kissing and anything like that" "Sure, might as well make you have to explain to everyone what was going on tonight when they see your neck"

His mouth does down to kiss along my collar bone then up to beneath my jaw to distract me then keeps sucking along my jaw, biting and making hickeys in an almost impossible to cover spot.

When he bottoms out I barely notice until he speeds up and starts hitting my prostate and it feels even better then him continuing biting my neck. "Oh god" "Shush, bite the pillow again" "This is amazing" "Oh just wait".

He growls and bites down on my lip making me squeak then he forces his lips down on mine as I moan and easily puts his tongue in. Again this feels totally alien and amazing, no one's dominated me like this, no ones kissed me like this and no ones turned me into a moaning submissive wreak on the bed with their tongue in my mouth.

"Trick" "You close?" "Really really close" "Come here then". His warm soft hand wraps around me and he gently jerks me off, focusing his finger on my red tip which makes me hips spasm ridiculously and drives me even more insane. "I c-can't" "Can't what sweetheart?" "I don't know" "Come for me, come for me darling"

I whimper desperately and claw at his back trying to be quiet as I come onto his fist. It was only a minute or less he was touching me but it was the best handjob I've ever had but maybe that was because he was hitting my prostate at the same time and driving me insane.

"Tricky oh god" "I'm gonna come Petey" "Oh please, I need you". He shoves his face back into my shoulder to muffle his moans as he comes inside me and slumps down since his arms seem to give way.

Breathing heavily just like me he rolls off and lies next to me as we pull the bed covers over us and cuddle up. "That was amazing" "So I showed you how much time you've wasted with girls" "I'm never getting anywhere near a pussy again" "Good, you're mine so you better not" "You wanna date me?" "I wouldn't be here if I didn't" "You won't leave?" "I'm not planning on it, I like you and I like your body and the sex and everything about you"

We lie together with my head on his warm sweat covered chest and I sigh in total content "We need to do this again it was awesome, I love you Tricky". I'm so delirious with happiness but Patrick pulls away and looks down at me "You love me?" "Yeah um, I don't know, I think so. I don't know you but your perfect and that was perfect so yeah" "See this is what I meant by self conscious" "I don't usually say it, my wife hated it and for like the last few months we were married she'd yell at me if I said I loved her. Plus my last girlfriend broke up with me when I said it after we dated a couple of weeks" "A couple of weeks? I met you yesterday and we've never even been on a date but I don't mind it, it makes me feel good"

This is why he's better then anyone else I've been with, he gets me and relates and he's just relaxed and goes with stuff and doesn't freak out. We never got that date so I cuddle against his chest, which is something I've found I like a lot because it makes me feel protected which I think I need which no girl ever gives me.

"Wanna talk for a while?" "I think I'll call in sick to work tomorrow so if you wanna talk all night that's ok" "Ok, I have to drop Bronx at school but I can stay here with you and Saint" "Ok, I promise I won't keep you too late" "If you do I'll make you drop Bronx" "That's fine, I like him" "I like you" "I like you too darling, I might even love you if we can talk for long enough" "Bargaining off your love are you" "Nope but good conversations are important" "I can talk a lot so I think you'll be saying it pretty soon" "Well I love you either way and I'll say it again if you can have a good conversation all night with me so let's see how you go"


	10. This Worlds A Fucking Nightmare

**Gerards POV**

My whole life people have been asking me why. Why did you swear at your parents, why don't you have friends, why are you a faggot, why did you cut yourself. The only answer I've ever given anyone is why the fuck not. Its my life so if I wanna fuck up my life I can and if I wanna do something then I can. 

Just like right now. Everyone would ask me why I wanna jump but guess what, I don't fucking know. I'm upset and when I'm not I'm angry and when I'm not I'm just empty and I hate it. I'd rather hate myself and hate the world than be empty but I don't really have a choice. I do have a choice for this though and no one's going to take that away from me. 

Its windy and pouring with rain but I like it. People can think I slipped or didn't see where I was going but I don't care, they can think whatever they want. Its a sad gloomy mood and it suits me, its dark and loud and I've always loved the rain.

As I stand on the railing it gets windier, blowing the rain around me until I can barely see my own feet of the metal bar next to me. 

Here we go I guess, I wonder how the view is, rainy probably so that was a stupid question. It'll be like free falling from a plane which I've always wanted to do, I just won't have a parachute and I'll never be able to do this again, not be able to do anything again.

Its so quiet I don't even notice it at first but as the soft patter of foot steps comes up behind me its obvious that it is even though the rains hides all other sounds.

"Hey who are you" The person yells so I clutch the pole next to me like a life line, which in some way I guess it is, as I turn to look at them. All I can see is their black and platinum hair since the rains still blinding me but I know they shouldn't be here when I'm about to end my life off a bridge in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

"Dude what are you doing" They yell again so I look down at the boy and guess I better talk because the sooner he goes away the sooner I can jump in peace.

"I'm standing here" "Why" "Why not" "Its like 0 degrees and its pouring of rain, plus its dangerous up there" "I know" "Come down here" "No" "Please" "I can't" "Yes you can, just take my hand and I'll help you down, I'll make it better"

The guys still screaming over the sound of the rain but he seems worried and he's more sincere sounding then most people so I let him take my hand and put his other hand on my waist to lift me down. I'm too tired and done with everything to fight or stop him but I don't want him to help me or stop me so I stay there limp as he takes me down and holds me tight.

"What are you doing" "Still standing here" "Come here". I forgot a jacket and the rain and wind makes the air freezing so I'm a little bit grateful that if he's insisting on staying and talking to me he's at least going to keep me warm while he does. 

I let him wrap me in his arms and cuddle me close to his firm, hoodie covered chest and I lean my head on his shoulder. I've never really had physical contact like this or been hugged so tightly and warmly so its nice, this guy is annoying and has bad timing but he's not too bad. 

"What were you really doing" "Standing there" "Standing there doing what" "Getting ready to jump" "I know, I wanted to make sure" "So will you leave me" "Leave you?" "So I can jump" "No way, I'm not letting you, I know what you want to do and I'm with you so it'll be my fault, I'll have practically killed you"

This guy just got a lot more annoying. Now I'll have to let him take me home and I'll have to come back another time and do it then, again he has the worst timing ever.

"Please just leave" "No and let me tell you something, you're not alone, I came here to kill myself too so you're not alone and I know what its like" "But then why won't you let me jump, why aren't you just leaving me and jumping" "Because then you'd do it too and I don't care about me but if me staying here and staying alive another night keeps you alive then I'll do it"

Its true and he's right I guess but he can do it if he wants, he can't really tell me not to when he's going to as well.

"You can't tell me not to" "Yeah I can, I'm just another suicidal kid telling you I shouldn't, its kinda hypocritical but yeah, its true" "I don't know" "Then stay with me, neither of us will do it" "What if I do" "If you jump then I'll jump too, if you stay with me and come home with me then I'll make you happy, please give me a night"

This is a terrible idea. I'm going home with a random guy I just met and I still can't jump. "Please don't take me" "What" "Don't force me to go with you and don't rape me and don't be so nice" "I won't touch you if you don't want it but please just give me one night" "Why, it won't change anything" "Maybe it will and if we're both gonna die why not be happy one last night together" "I'm toxic" "So am I, we'll neutralise each other, just let me fall asleep holding the most beautiful boy in the world" "I'm not stopping you, go find him and he'll fall all over himself to be with someone as hot as you" "I was talking about you, I want you, come fall asleep with me"

I guess one last night with a sweet guy won't hurt, he cares about me so why not let him be happy and try to make me happy then we can just come back and end it together. 

Just like in his master plan I stay the night and let him hold me and kiss my hair whenever I have nightmares which is basically every time I fall asleep. 

I end up staying the next night and the next then letting him go to my parents house when they're out and getting my stuff for me to move in with him. Its an informal arrangement and we never do anything except hold each other at night, sometimes we don't even talk all day but the silence is comforting and he's like the family I always wanted.

Years later I've still never moved out and never stopped holding him at night so when we say our vows I'm actually happy for once. Our deals still on and neither of us have jumped and neither of us want to jump as long as we have each other so I'm just glad for that night he found me.

 


	11. A Little More Of Me, A Little Less Of Andy

**Patrick's POV**

All i did was flirt a bit on stage. Petes always a horny shit and kisses me and does random shit on stage so i did it too. I went and stood next to Andy as i sang and then jumped on his back while we went offstage which made all the fans scream and get excited since Im the only one who usually stays by himself and i don't let people lift me or anything. Andy's like a strong rock man so he can easily carry me and it feels good to have him carry me.

Pete isn't too happy about it and when Andy and Joe go off their dressing rooms Pete pulls me away. "What the fuck were you doing" "Huh" "Playing with Andy" "Yeah i was just trying to have fun" "Don't" "Why, you always tell me to chill and have more fun" "Yeah but do it with me" "Um ok" "Come here"

He pulls me closer and I loose my breath and I'm terrified. He's my best friend but I don't know what's happening, we're in a closet and alone and for some reason I'm just not comfortable with him like I usually am.

"Pete" "Yeah" "What are you doing" "Holding you" "I'm scared" "Why" "I don't know" "Don't be" "Pete I gotta go". I turn and go to walk away but Pete grabs my wrist to pull me back and force his lips down on mine. He's bigger, taller and stronger so I just cower away and the second he releases me just push him away.

"Patrick oh fuck" "Pete what did you do" "I kissed you, it was really freaking good" "Pete I-I-I" "What's up" "Pete I'm not even gay, I have a girlfriend and you're married" "It doesn't matter, I like you" "No Pete, I'm not gay and I don't wanna date you" "Oh Trick I..... I'm sorry" "Just don't Pete, we're best friends but I don't wanna do this" "I'm sorry" "Look I need to talk to you, Andy and Joe like right now"

I walk out of the room and take a breath and wipe my lips off then go to where Andy and Joe are just hanging around and Joes started on a beer. Pete comes in a minute later and he really looks sad and heartbroken so maybe I should have been a bit nicer. He knows I like Elisa though and we've dated for like a month so he can't really think that ambushing me like that would work.

"Guys I need to talk about something" "Ok" Joe says looks suspicious but I just sigh and carry on "Guys I think we need a break" "A break" "Yeah Joe, a break. We've been a band a while and it's all getting too much so we just need to take a break"

Everyone looks at me in shock and Pete looks on the verge of tears and Andy's just shaking his head and not seeming to believe it so Joes the only one talking. "You wanna break the band" "No just a break, a hiatus I guess and do our own thing and make our own music" "Wow ok, I guess maybe if that's what you think we need, we can't do this without you" "We'll get together again, I'll miss you guys but we need a break"

Pete just nods and walks out of the room and there's the sound of his door locking and Metallica starts playing. This is what he does quite a bit when he cries so I feel bad but I've been thinking about this for a while and this just shows that we do need to get away from each other.

"Are we gonna finish this tour" Andy asks and I nod and just feel bad "Yeah we will, we can't abandon our fans and do that, afterwards though we'll announce that we're splitting for a while".

Joe and Andy both just retreat back onto the bus and after a while Pete comes out of the dressing room with red eyes and a half drunken bottle of whiskey. He ignores me as he stumbles onto the bus and goes instantly to his bunk to drink the rest of the bottle then pass out.

This continues for the rest of the tour, Joe and Andy are still pretty close. They're decent to me but there's awkwardness we never had before and Pete ignores everyone and spends all the time after performing drunk out of his mind. During this last month of tour, he goes down on Andy a minimum of once a week. hough Andy freaks a bit of having his drunk friend trying to undress him Andy just takes him back to his bunk and puts him to sleep. Andy's so chill about it like he usually is and I wish I could react like that, if Pete flirted or did anything to me anymore I'd probably call off the tour and just leave. I don't know why I'm so horrified but it's just not right and I don't know how to deal with it.

Finally after our last show we all announce the break up and after a while of just meeting fans and hugging in the parking lot we all meet by our cars ready to go "I'll miss you guys" "Me too" "Me three". Pete's smashed again and I think he took some of Joes weed so he's leaning on Andy and too out of it to say anything.

When we all just hug Pete falls forward and wraps his arms around my neck and basically falls on top of me. It's awkward but he's still my best friend so I hug him tight and let him start sobbing lightly as he clings to me "P-Patty" "It's ok Petey" "Don't do this, please, I'm sorry, I didn't want this just because I kissed the guy I love" "Pete this isn't you, please, your my best friend so this isn't the end and Fall Out Boy will be back" "Promise me" "I promise Panda, I promise"

Andy gently unhooks him from me and pulls him away and Pete stays there with tears running down his face watching me as I wave and smile at him then go to my car and drive home.

I've got a lot of ideas for a new solo album so I think this'll be a good time to do that and afterwards I'll probably see how the guys feel about getting the band back together since I don't want it to end forever like that.


	12. Scream For Me

**Pete's POV**

Sitting on the bench is boring as always. Just because I'd sprained my wrist a couple of weeks ago and coach said I might not be healed doesn't mean I'm some kind of weak loser. I can still play instead of being last priority for playing tonight  as I watch everyone else play and end up sitting here throwing the ball back and forth to the guy next to me. Luckily the team does end the first half ahead so I can trust them to win so we can go through to nationals and I can play again. I spend the rest of the time looking over at the cheerleaders jumping around on the side shaking their Pom Poms and cheering. I've probably slept with most of them already but I'll probably sleep with another at the after party after the game because I've got nothin better to do. This game was a disappointment so at least if we win and I get a hook up it'll be a good kind of night.

We win the game by 20 points and the cheerleaders cheer loudly and all flood over so one of them can hook onto my arm and giggle as I play with the hem of her skirt. It's pretty fun that even though I didn't do anything in the game I can get a pretty girl hanging on my arm and an easy hook up after every game.

As all the girls grab onto players and my girl prances off after them with a wave as they head to the captains house across the street for the party. The only two male cheerleaders on the team are still hanging around to clean up all the confetti the other cheerleaders threw and pack away the Pom Poms and balls.

I go over to the smaller ginger one and rest my elbow on his shoulder "You guys coming" "We're packing up" "Let someone else do it" "We did but no one else does so we do, plus all you guys parties suck, no offence"

His afroed friend just nods and throws all the Pom Poms in a bin "Come on Pat, let's go" "Alright, what's tonight" "My mums making lasagne and I have the new Star Wars movie" "Sounds good"

I just roll my eyes and put an arm around each of their shoulders and pull them the other way which luckily works because I'm a lot taller then them. "Don't be boring" "We're not boring" "Yeah you are, Pat right?" "Patrick" "Yeah yeah, come have fun, your on the team" "Yeah but no one cares about us, they just didn't wanna seem sexist so they let us on, mo one even know our names" "That's irrelevant" "Go away"

Patrick tries to push my arm away but I hold him harder and take my arm off his friend to hold him tighter. His friend seems to go wherever he does so if I make him so his friend will go too.

I don't know why it matters but I like the rest of the team and I've hooked up with all of them already so maybe this'll be better, two cute guys is way better then a girl I've already had.

"Let it go, just come" "I'm leaving the second you turn around" "I'll take that as a bet" "Please don't" "Come on, have fun, I'm sure your friends mom and Star Wars can wait" "His names Joe" "I knew that" "No you didn't" "Well I do now, come on Patrick"

We're at the door of Jacks house so I pull him in with his friend trailing and grab beer from the kitchen "Drink up" "I don't drink" "Drink some" "No". He's so grumpy and Joes flirting with a girl I hooked up with last week so he'll probably stay and I can focus on Patrick.

"Have fun for once" "Stop it, I'm not some community service project" "Nope" "Go away" "I know you wanna be here, your resisting but your just dying to have fun" "I'm not interested in girls and even if I was I don't wanna sleep with a cheerleader who hasn't bothered learning my name in 2 years I've been on the team" "Sleep with a guy then, most of them will be so drunk they'll fuck anything with a hole their dick can fit into" "I'm not doing that, they won't know my name either and they'll be grossed out and hate me more when they wake up" "Nah it's fine, most of them are probably gay anyway"

He's so uncomfortable here around drunk people with loud music that he seems relieved when I take him upstairs and lock us in Jacks room. "Can I leave" "Nah come on, talk to me" "No" "Fine I'll talk, wanna know why I think most of them are gay" "Fine, whatever"

He lies back on Jacks white bed and looks up at me "Start talking". I lie next to him and stretch out my arm for him to lie his head on and I can curl my fingers to play with his hair "Hurry up Pete, talk" "Well you obviously don't like me" "No" "Why, I never even talked to you before" "You ignore me and your just an asshole and you fuck everyone and it's gross" "I'm not that bad, people want to sleep with me and I'm happy to give them what they want" "Slut" "Don't you want me to talk" "You are talking, talking way too much"

He rolls onto his side and lies his head against my shoulder and puts an arm over my waist. "Ok so in the locker rooms before games it's really really gay so I don't know why you seem to care about, they're gayer then you think" "Why" "I can't give away all out secrets can I" "Tell me" "For what" "What do you want" "Hmm"

I use the hand he's not lying on and run my thumb over his lips "Kiss me, then I'll tell you whatever you want" "I bet the only gay thing is you get changed and your just being a whore" "Nope, I've sucked a lot of dick" "Your so straight" "Nope, kiss me and I'll tell you"

Patrick finally relaxes into my arm and kisses my cheek "Tell me now" "Wrong place" "You just said a kiss" "I meant somewhere else". He giggles and kisses my neck but I shake my head until he pushes down on my hip so he's above me and presses his lips to mine. We slowly make out until he pulls away and returns to his place on my shoulder to snuggle into the crook of my neck and breathe his warm breathe on the skin. "Tell me" "I dunno if that was enough" "Tell me or I'll leave" "I don't want that"

I pull a blanket off the floor to chuck over us in Jacks freezing bedroom and return my hand to stroking his hair "I'm a junior so I don't get the chance to be captain until next year so there's two other captains and a bunch of seniors on the team" "Yeah and?" "And I've sucked every seniors on the teams dick" "Slut" "Yup" "Why are you boasting this to me" "Because you asked me to. Basically most juniors and sophomores on the team have sucked at least the captains" "Why" "People get horny before a game and the cheerleaders are busy so somebody has to do it" "Do you like it" "I love sucking dick" "Why do you do it" "It helps you get credit on the team, plus then it's less embarrassing for you to jerk off afterwards, I'm also just a slut"

He remains in my shoulder so I let my hand fall down to cup his dick through his tight cheerleading pants as there's a knock on the door. "Get out Pete its my room" "Fuck off Jack I'm busy" "Get another room" "Nope I'm staying here" Jack groans and kicks the door and leaves with whoever he's got so I can take my hand back down to stroke Patrick again.

"We should leave, we're stealing his room" "Yeah but I wanted it, it's the only one with a lock and it pisses me off when people keep walking in" "We're not even having sex though" "Yeah but it pisses me off still" "You just wanna stay with me so much you'd piss off your friend, that's nice" "I enjoy pissing him off"

My hand squeezes his semi through the tight pants and Patrick groans again "Pete" "What do you want from me" "Famous blowjob everyone on your teams had" "They're pretty good" "After so many I'd say more then good" "Fucking fabulous then"

He rolls off my arm letting me go down to pull at the top of his pants "Can I" "No wait" "No seriously" "Yeah, you can't do this" "You just asked for it" "Yeah but you need something back, your not doing it for nothing" "I'm doing it because I'm horny and I want your dick in my mouth so I can brag your dick was in my mouth" "But I can't do it back" "I don't care, I have never cared about anything less"

He pushes me away and grabs a handful of my hair "Kiss me" "But your dick is-". He smashes his lips to mine and falls between my legs as his tongue fights with mine, forcing me to submit. I knew I should have had more experience with guys because I'm used to being easily in control with girls so now that he's kissing me and fighting back I'm pretty useless to stop him.

"Pete get drunk" "What" "Get drunk, I want you drunk" "Oh yes, yes please" "We'll loose the room though" "Nope, I'm not stupid". We go through the connected bathroom from Jacks room to a room with a couple making out on the bed and sprint past quickly before they see us. I do it all the time and Jacks pretty much the only other person who knows about that entrance and he's too horny to care so it'll work out.

"What should I drink" "Whatever makes you drunk fastest" "Shots then, they make me a bitch though" "I don't want you to be a bitch, your already a bitch" "Beer makes me fun, wine makes me a child and whiskey makes me a slut, take your pick" "Beer and maybe whiskey" "Oh I agree"

By the time I'm drunk enough it's been an hour of drinking with Patrick on my lap, completely unashamed to be kissing me and grinding on me and talking dirty in my ear in front of everyone. I'll get teased tomorrow at school but people probably know I'm bi so whatever, I like cheerleaders and sucking dick so sucking a cheerleaders dick sounds pretty good.

At some point I end up shirtless and thrown in the pool by my friends while Patrick gets me more to drink so he has to attempt to fish me out as I splash around crazily. He gets me out after a lot of pleading and offering sex to make me want to get out before I drown and wraps me in a towel to take me back to Jacks room.

The couple is fucking now so we can slip past back to the room where Patrick strips me naked out of the wet clothes. He gets all flustered with me naked on the bed below him using the towel to dry my hair instead of covering anything as I drink the rest of the beer he got me.

"Patrick turn around" "No" "Don't be a prude, it's not like you haven't seen a dick before, you do have one after all" "It's embarrassing" "I'm the naked one" "Yeah but I'll probably end up with my mouth on you or something and that'll be embarrassing" "It'd be hot, I wouldn't complain"

Finally he turns around and his eyes run all over me before he sits down and lays my head in his lap. I know I'm attractive so there's really no shame in being naked, if anything I should be naked more often because it makes it a lot easier to get laid. Patrick's still looking at me as I lie in his lap with the last drops of beer but when I finish he finally trades looking for touching and his hands start exploring my skin.

He starts off with soft innocent touches along along my face then down to my shoulders and chest to feel the hard muscles under my skin. His hands refuse to go any further so I sit up against his chest giving him easy access to anything he wants to touch if he'd just hurry up and touch me.

I like myself like this, drunk enough that any morals I had left go out the window but not so drunk I'll forget everything or start throwing up in the middle of a blowjob. This is the best kind of drunk when I'm slutty enough to not care that I look desperate but still able to be in control, not that I really need to be with Patrick. He seems happy taking control and doing things at his pace and I'm more then happy to let him do what he wants with me for my first proper time with a guy.

After a lot of grinding on his lap as I sit in it and rubbing his thighs to try to make his hands go lower he listens to my frantic hints and his hands slide down to my hips. One hand rubs the illegal tattoo I got on my lower stomach at the start of the year and the other rubs the hip in my hip bone and tickles the top of my pubic hair. "Touch me, just do it Patrick please" "What's my name" "Patrick, fuck Patrick" "You are definitely not going to fuck Patrick but you finally know my name, after all this time" "I'm sorry, I only fucked girls and a lot of guys said you were straight and just wanted to perv on the girls" "I'm gay and wanted to perv on you, I thought we'd change in the same place as the team and I'd join these before game blowjobs but teachers are assholes" "You wanted that?" "Hell yeah, everyone talks about it" "The guys being gay?" "No, people said cheerleaders snuck in, not that you did it to each other, I like your way more though" "You should sneak in, I'd love it"

Patrick's hand wraps around my hard on and he strokes slowly while kissing the bones at the top of my spine. My hips move against his hand desperately but he keeps his slow pace, teasing me with his kisses and fingers pressed against my tattoo.

"Please Patrick" "Nope" "Please, just touch me or do anything" "Touch me back then, as I said before your not sucking me off for nothing and I'm not touching you for nothing, I want you to do it back" "How are you so dominant" "Your drunk so I'm not embarrassed about it, that's why I wanted you to get drunk so I'm not embarrassed to touch you and do this" "I'll remember this tomorrow, I'm not that drunk" "Yeah but your drunk enough that you wouldn't embarrass me or tell me I'm stupid. If there's a hand in your dick you'll go along with most things that I want"

He's right honestly, I'm more fun when I'm drunk and even if Patrick told me he wanted to go shoplift or something I'd probably agree as long as his hand stays on my dick.

He lets me turn us around so I'm lying on the bed with him on top of me so I can pull his shirt over his head and struggle down the tight pants which he's luckily not wearing boxers under. I've always loved our schools cheerleading uniforms and I love the guys one even more then the girls right now because fuck Patrick looks good in it and he looks even better as I rip it off him.

Once Patrick's naked he's pretty happy to let me roll on top of him and manoeuvre us under the blankets on Jacks bed. When Jack finishes with whatever girl he has he'll probably come in here through the bathroom. The captain of my football team doesn't really need to see my ass as he walks into his bedroom, even though he's seen it before while I change and I've sucked his dick multiple times.

Patrick's hip fits well into my hand and he moans beautifully as I take hold of him. His hands tangled in my hair forcing my neck exposed as he finally speeds up his teasing pace and continues kissing every inch of skin on my neck, throat and shoulders that he can reach. All these love bites will definitely show up tomorrow and if Jack doesn't find us and tell everyone they'll definitely all find out tomorrow. I'd love to make them on Patrick so he can share my embarrassment but he's still dominating me from underneath and I don't wanna move too much in case he accidentally pulls my hair out of my head so I just let him keep making the tiny bruises.

It's so much better then a lot of girls who think sucking with your whole mouth like a leech is how you make one because that leaves an embarrassing huge purple blob with teeth marks on my neck. This way it'll just make loads of red hickeys all up my neck that I might actually want to show off because these are attractive unlike purple leech marks other people make. Plus I'll have something to show off and prove I hooked up with gorgeous Patrick. We probably won't technically hook up but people don't need to know that, Patrick would hopefully lie about it if anyone asks so I won't get embarrassed. Going up to someone and asking whether they did hook up is trashy though, locker room talk is supposed to stay in the locker room so it'll be fine. Gossip is just gossip and Patrick would probably deny it either way.

As I thought the door to the bathroom opens and Jack groans at us in his bed "Bro seriously, Zack said you were just drinking like 10 minutes ago, if your gonna get smashed give me the bedroom if your not using it, I have pussies I wanna slam too. Who's that anyway"

Patrick's started sinking under me to hide himself so I roll off him to Jack can see him lying there blushing then get back on top "Piss off now, I'm busy" "Your gay?" "I've sucked your dick so many times, do you need to ask that question" "True, have fun ruining his asshole then, I'll go kick people out of my parents room"

He leaves so I can grab hold of Patrick's dick again and his hair with the other. He's still awkward from Jack walking in so I might actually get the chance to be kind of in charge for once in this whole night.

He ruins that idea though by smacking my hand away and rolling us over again "Nice try" "Come on, I have my pride to protect" "So do I" "But if Jack comes back it'll be embarrassing" "Then you better hope he doesn't to protect your fragile masculine pride" "Asshole" "You just wish you could have my asshole"

Our hands grab at each other again and I finish off on Patrick's chest a second before he releases on me. He's slumped on top of me now returning to darken the love bites on my throat and it feels good to have him on top of me. Unlike a 5 foot 90 pound cheerleader that I usually have he's bigger then them and his weight on top of me pressing me down feels good as fuck. He's smaller then me and all the guys on the football team but it still feels good, it makes him feel less like a barbie doll and more like a real human I just got a handjob from, a very good handjob too.

Unlike the football guys with their abs and the cheerleaders with their tiny waists and flat stomachs, Patrick's so soft and rounded. There's no hard edges or flat places or super hard muscles, it's all just soft skin and curves and exciting places for me to explore.

"We're staying here for a while" "Still so bossy" "I like being bossy and getting to tell a cute drunk guy what to do" "We can stay a while then we should leave, wanna come home with me?" "I should find Joe, I was supposed to be at his house" "He was in his phone while I was arguing with you on why you should come here, he probably texted his mom or dad or whoever" "Yeah, my mom might not like me going anywhere except Joes though" "Just pretend you were with Joe or something" "We'll see" "I'll be good, scouts honour, nothing to worry about" "You weren't a scout" "No but I have honour, you can meet my dogs, nobody with dogs can be too bad can they" "I love dogs, I have one" "I have 2" "Lucky" "Come home with me" "I'll try" "If not, we have another game in 2 days, you said you wanted to see the before game blowjobs so I can give you one" "I'll come" "Good, you have such a nice dick and I want it in my mouth" "Your the best slut I've ever met" "And I bet you've met a lot" "Yup"


	13. One Night Of Mine

When Pete first sees them in the front row he doesn't think much and just continues playing his bass but there's something about the three of them. One of them small and blonde, looking flushed and worried as he's pushed around in the mosh pit and clinging to the thick black glasses on his face. One of them only slightly taller with bright red hair and a wild grin dancing and clinging onto the blonde boys arm to stop him drifting away. The last ones much taller then the other two with a messy blonde and brown hair and confidence like a model as people grind and dance around him.

For most of the show Pete just watches them all dancing and jumping together and screaming loudly whenever he stops to talk or announce the next song.

By the end he's hot and sweaty and just needs a beer so he runs offstage and pushes his way through a crowd of fans towards the tour bus. It should be a totally out of zone area where people can't get in but as he gets closer there's definitely the three hot boys from before waiting by the bus.

Pete just smirks and leisurely walks over to them and leans against the bus door "Well hello". The blonde boy takes a step back and keeps his eyes on the ground but the other twos mouths open in shock. "Hi" The redhead says then shakes himself out of his trance "Um, I'm Gerard and this is my brother Mikey and Patrick's hiding back there". Mikey reaches back to yank Patrick into view and he meets Pete's eyes grudgingly.

Pete stops to consider the three boys for a minute then steps forward to place a hand on Gerard's arm "What are you three here for?" "We wanted to meet you, you usually don't stop to meet fans after shows so we came here" "Hmm and what do you want now you've got me?" "I-I don't know" "Oh no I think you do" "Um I..... We....." "Hmm"

Pete grabs a handful of his bright red hair and forces him to meet his eyes "I think you know exactly what you fucking want little slut". He slams his lips down on Gerard's who melts against his body and whimpers from how good it is to finally be with this amazingly attractive man.

Pete pulls back and smirks down at the wide eyed boy "Oh yes, you know exactly what you want". He keeps his hand in Gerard's hair and gently pulls him along to the door and kicks it open and pulls him inside. Mikey and Patrick stand there for a while then slowly follow and click the door shut behind them.

Pete's got Gerard pushed against the wall opposite the door working on getting his belt undone as he dominates his lips. Patrick and Mikey stand there watching until Pete gets Gerard's belt off and shoves his jeans down. "Come on pretty slut get your pants off, take your shirt off then get on the couch" Pete growls and steps back as Gerard does what he's told and sits on the couch in his boxers.

Pete turns around and looks at Mikey and Patrick huddled by the door and his smug smirks back "So hot stuff, you like me making out with your brother? Get over here". Mikey doesn't move so Pete grabs his wrist and pulls him forward "Same as him, get your pants and shirt off". His lips attach onto Mikey's neck as Mikey obeys the orders and he gets a couple of hickeys up his neck then falls onto the couch in boxers with his brother.

Patrick backs away towards the door, not sure whether he should really do this with a guy who's basically just fucking around with his friends and being an asshole.

"Patrick, come here" "I-I don't know, I should go" "You came here, didn't you want this?" "No, I didn't think we were having sex or anything, I thought we were getting your autograph or something" "Well it's your choice, you can leave if you want, I'm not going to force you to stay here" "I just don't sleep around like this" "This isn't sleeping around, this isn't some drunk hook up by a couple of college kids at a party. I know what I'm doing and I'll give you a real good fucking time, just let go and have fun with me for one day because I'm worth it"

He steps forward to put a hand under Patrick's chin and tilt it up "Tell me yes or no" "I...... Yes, yes ok". Pete smiles and keeps his hand on Patrick's chin and puts his other arm around his waist as he kisses him slower then he did for Mikey or Gerard. "This'll be good, trust me darling I'll blow your mind" Pete murmurs then leads Patrick backwards to push him onto the couch opposite the brothers.

He runs his hands up the smaller boys shirt and whips it over his head to kiss down the smooth pale skin of his chest as he starts pulling down his jeans. Patrick gasps when his boxers and jeans are pulled down and off his body but Pete kisses the top of his boner gently and his hands rub circles on Patrick's hips. "Your not a virgin are you?" "No but I just don't sleep around or do this a lot" "But you have bottomed?" "Yeah, a bit" "Good, can't have your innocence ruined" "Please suck me already" "Sweetie I'm in charge, I'm not planning on just doing what you want just like that"

He pulls back and smirks down at the rumpled blonde boy spread out on the couch naked "Your turn to watch now". He goes back to where Mikey and Gerard are just staring at him and pulls down Mikey's boxers then Gerard's so just like Patrick they're both naked. Pete stands over them fully clothed and enjoys the way they have to look up at him then takes both their hard ons in his hands "Fuck you guys are hot".

He leans down to bite Mikey's lip then kiss him roughly for a while then do the same to Gerard as his skilled hands move on their dicks.

Patrick stays watching him being both of them close to the edge then pull away leaving them both groaning in annoyance. "Shut up both of you, I want you to make out while I deal with the little blonde slut" "Isn't that incest?" "Yeah Gerard it is, but your both hot so I'm sure you can ignore that fact"

They look at each other then obediently lean in to kiss each other as Pete turns to Patrick "Alright, what am I gonna do with you?" "That blowjob you said you wouldn't do before" "I said I wouldn't do it" "Please" "I like it when you beg but no, don't be a needy whore and take what's given to you like the slut you are"

Patrick starts to argue but Pete slams his lips down on him and grabs his hard on "I said shut up and take what I give you" "A-asshole" "Yup but you love it, you wouldn't be here if you didn't pretty little slut"

Pete presses two fingers into Patrick's ass making Patrick groan and break away from the kiss "Oh god" "Yeah you like that" "F-fuck" "Yeah baby I know you like that". His fingers work skilfully against the small boys prostate until he's left sweating and squirming under the rock stars fingers. "Pete please, please just fucking do something" "You're so beautiful when you moan" "Please" "Touch yourself" "W-what? No, please" "Get your fingers in your ass"

Patrick groans in annoyance but replaces Pete's fingers with his own as the older man turns back to Gerard and Mikey still slowly making out. They definitely seem to be enjoying it now and Pete smirks at the sight "Yeah now that's what I wanted, come here pretty boys"

Gerard pulls away and gets down onto his knees in front of Pete "What do you want from me sir?" "Well since your down there I think you know what to do"

Gerard works on Pete's belt and pulls it down and palms him through his boxers. "Gerard, get the fuck on with it" "I thought-" "You don't have to think you just do what I say, suck my fucking cock"

With a quick nod Gerard pulls his boxers down exposing Pete's impressive length and the tattoo right above his crotch. Gerard takes Pete in his mouth sucking quickly and obeying Pete's tight hand in his hair.

When Pete's fully hard and throbbing in Gerard's mouth he pulls back and throws the red haired boy back onto the couch beside his brother "Spread your legs both of you". They do as he says and Pete goes into a draw under the couch and pulls out a couple of big dildos "I wanna see you take these in your tight little asses".

He presses it into Gerard and pumps it a few times then pulls the boys hands up over his head "Keep your hands there and don't touch yourself or do anything, just moan like the whore you are". He goes to Mikey and pushes his legs apart "There we go darling, are you as much of a whore as your brother?" "I-I don't think so" "Oh I think you are, you're the biggest whore I know when it comes to me, but I am fucking hot so I'm not surprised". He pushes the second dildo into Mikey and sucks on his neck to make more hickies as he works it inside him until he finds his prostate "There we go, there's the spot little whore, wrists above your head, just like your brother"

He stands up and turns the remotes to have the highest vibrations possible and watches the brothers whither around and moan as they try to hold their wrists above their heads and not touch themselves.

With an evil smirk he sits between them and turns to Patrick as he still slowly fingers himself like he was told. "Patrick, come here" Pete orders so Patrick nods and comes over to perch on the rock stars lap "Hey Petey" "Don't be a whore, you can't call me that" "Why not?" "Because your a whore and you don't have any rights right now, you do what I say and call me what I tell you to call me" "Or what?" "You'll fucking regret it"

Pete grabs the blonde boys ass and spreads his cheeks apart "I'm gonna fuck you now whore and you're going to be fucking quiet and take what your given because that's what you came for. You're a whore and you wanna be treated like one, that's why you need me"

Pete slowly pushes inside the small boys ass and digs his short nails into his ass "Fuck little whore, you're tight, I never thought such a slutty boy would be so tight and innocent". He slams Patrick the rest of the way down so their thighs slap together then repeats it again "Naughty little bitch"

Patrick groans and wraps his arms tight around Pete's neck as he bounces as fast as he can on the dark haired boys dick. Pete lets go of Patrick's ass as he lets the boy ride him and grabs Mikey and Gerard's dicks on either side of him and quickly jerk them off.

This basically fulfils the dreams of all 4 guys. Gerard and Mikey sure in so much pleasure with Pete's hands on them and the vibrations going through them. Patrick's slamming himself down onto Pete as hard and fast as he can and burying his face in the older boys mans neck as he breathes in his faint cologne. Pete's just enjoying having 3 hot slutty boys naked in front of him all at his mercy.

"F-f-f-fuck" Gerard moans and arches up off the couch trying not to move his arms from over his head as he comes onto Pete's fist followed seconds later by his brother. Both of them lie there exhausted as Pete takes his hands away from their cocks to pull the vibrators out and turn back to the blonde boy riding him.

"You wanna come now slutty boy?" "Yeah" "Well you can't, you're a whore so you can wait, you made me wait for you so you can wait for me". Patrick shakes his head but obeys Pete and just keeps rocking himself down onto the rock stars dick. "P-please" "No you fucking whore" "N-no I wasn't asking for that, please fuck me harder". Pete looks up at Patrick's wide eyes and smirks "Not so innocent are we?" "I never said I was" "You act like your some little angel but your just a slut when it comes down to it. You make such a cute groupie" "I'm not a groupie" "You came and tried to get fucked by a rock star and you got what you wanted, that makes you a whore and a very cute groupie"

There's a few loud bumps in the background as Gerard and Mikey roll off the couch to make out fiercely again but Pete and Patrick are way busy to care.

"Petey please come for me" "What's my name whore?" "Fuck Pete, it's Pete" "Your a whore, you don't get nickname privileges so hurry up and ride my cock already"

Soon Pete grabs the younger boys ass and slams him down and holds him down to come inside him and relax back against the couch "You make such a good whore, where were you all the times I had to jerk off when I wasn't allowed to find someone to hook up with?" "Back in Chicago doing homework probably" "You guys are from Chicago? You know I'm there too?" "Yeah but we had to come here because you never do concerts there and we wanted to see you" "So you drove 2 states over to see me?" "I like it, did you say you were in high school though?" "No I said school work, like college work" "Oh good, you don't look 14" "Well I hope not, I'm 22" "So innocent for someone so old" "I'm 5 years younger then you so what does that make you? An old man?" "Shut up slut"

He flips the smaller boy over and hovers above him "What am I doing with you now?" "Whatever you want" "Good answer". His hand curls around Patrick's dick and he pumps slowly "You're prettier than I thought" "Um, thanks?" "No I mean you look pretty when you're naked and spread out under me"

Patrick groans in response and rolls his body up again Pete's still clothed chest as he comes into his fist. "Fuck fuck fuck" "Dirty mouth we've got here" "Fuck yes, fuck fuck fuck" "Naughty boy"

Gerard and Mikey have stopped kissing and are just lying in each other's arms asleep so Patrick curls his body against Pete "That was good, totally worth like a 4 hour drive to see you" "I'm always worth it, are you coming to any other ones?" "Nope" "When you are coming come see me? I wanna see that ass again" "As soon as possible hopefully"

They lie in silence until Patrick yanks on Pete's shirt "Take this off" "Why" "Because I wanna see you shirtless" "Of course you do". He sits up to pull his shirt easily over his head then push his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down leaving him naked "How's this?" "Perfect" "I am pretty perfect"

They lie together for a while longer while Patrick let's the older man trace patterns on his ass with the tip of his finger "Give me your phone so you can text me when your coming to the show. I'm not kidding, you have a nice ass and I like slutty boys, you don't find pretty little sluts to hook up with everyday" "I'm glad to be of service" "Hand it over"

Patrick hands his phone over and let's Pete type in the number then chuck it back on the ground "I have a show in 2 days and we're supposed to start driving tomorrow but do you wanna stay with me a night?" "So we can fuck?" "What else?" "Yeah, I'll stay then"

Patrick curls against Pete again and kisses gently at the faint scruff on his chin "You need to shave" "I know" "Can you shave before you fuck me?" "I didn't think it'd be an issue" "It just feels better clean shaven" "I think I'll keep it like this. If you've only been with hairless babies then I'll show you a real man" "They're not babies" "Teenagers then" "They're all legal" "Well it's way more fun to be with someone who knows what they're doing" "Fine then, keep the stupid beard" "You love it"

Pete's a lot more relaxed now that he's not dominating the 3 guys while he fucks them and Patrick likes this side of him. He's a lot more easy going and doesn't tell him what to do as much. It's fun to get bossed around during sex though, almost as much fun as getting promised to be Pete's fuck buddy whenever they meet.

"You gonna sleep here tonight?" "Well Gerard drove us here and he's asleep so I really have to" "Stay tonight then and you can leave sometime tomorrow" "You don't mind?" "I offered didn't I, otherwise I'd tell you to leave. No one else sleeps here, they have their own bus" "Rich bitches" "Don't be a cheeky whore, I'll have to spank you" "Spank me daddy" "Did you just call me daddy?" "Yup" "Naughty boy" "That's the point"

Patrick rests his head against Pete's chest and places both hands on Pete's chest "I think I'm gonna sleep now" "Here, let me take you to my bed" "Mm ok, goodnight" "Goodnight my whore"

Patrick feels Pete lift him up to carry him to his bed but he falls asleep in Pete's arms just enjoying their shared body heat.


	14. Pretty Boy

"Alright just turn around and hold the hat" The director yells so Pete does it and stares straight at the camera as the pictures taken.

Finally the photo shoots done so Pete can take the tape off his mouth, take the top hat off and get a jacket on over his thin white shirt as he watches the blonde photographer pack up his camera. He's so little and pretty and Pete hasn't stopped staring at him the whole photo shoot so he just hangs around until most other people have left then goes over.

"Hey, how's it going?" He says making the blonde boy spin around and give him a half smile before going back to packing his stuff up "Pretty good, you look really good in these" "Thanks" "I'll see you later maybe" "Oh actually, can I walk with you?"

The blonde boy looks up and nods "Yeah ok, I'm just taking these to my car though" "I'll come with you, I'm Pete by the way" "I'm Patrick and I know who you are" "Oh well good to meet you anyway"

Patrick picks up his camera and tripod and leans down for his backpack but Pete snatches it up before he can "Here I'll take that for you" "Thanks, you got anything you need to get?" "Nah I haven't got anything except my phone" "Ok, let's go then"

They walk together out to Patrick's car where he puts all his stuff in then slams the back door shut "Is your car here?" "I walked here, I can't afford to fix my car at the moment, the engines busted". Patrick looks up at him sadly then gives another cute half smile "You've still got the paint on your face". He leans in and rubs at the paint until it comes off leaving Pete's cheek soft and pink "There we go"

Pete looks down at Patrick and smiles "So I wanted to ask you something" "Ok" "Um so I was thinking about applying for another job and I need pictures and your like the best photographer I know so do you wanna maybe help me with it sometime?" "Yeah sure, do you wanna go now?" "Oh, yeah ok sure" "You want me to drive you to your house?" "My roommates probably home so I don't know" "We can go to mine" "It's ok, maybe another day" "No, we might as well, I really don't mind and maybe you can stay for coffee or something afterwards" "Yeah, if you don't mind, I guess we should go"

With awkward smiles they both climb into Patrick's car and Pete gently slips his hand into Patrick's "Can you drive with one hand?" "Yeah I don't live far" "Good, do you mind?" "If you hold my hand? No, I like it"

With more shy smiles Patrick starts up and car as Pete strokes Pete's knuckles as they drive down the road. Soon they've pulled into Patrick's garage and Pete has to let his hand go as they get out and walk in the door. "So what kinda job did you want" "Well there's two jobs, ones like just a normal modelling one for a clothing company and since I'm probably not going to get that one, there's another for underwear modelling" "Um wow ok" "Yeah sorry that sounded awkward but I was just intending the normal ones, you don't have to take pictures of me naked" "Yeah maybe wait for slightly later on in the friendship before you ask for that"

Patrick gets his camera equipment and sets up in the living room and let's Pete lounge on his couch until he's done. "So Patrick, how do you want me?" "Um I don't know, I just take the pictures so I don't really know what looks good, just look attractive which your pretty good at" "Well thank you, I work pretty hard to be attractive"

Pete moves around and let's Patrick take lots of pictures of him then Pete stops and yanks his shirt off "Damn is it just me or is it boiling in here?" "Nope not just you" "Take your shirt off then, it'll make me way less awkward" "No, I take the pictures, I'm never in them and I don't look like you" "No of course you don't, you look like you and I'm going to sit here until I see some of that pretty skin"

Patrick groans and steps away from his camera "I don't really mind if you stay sitting there, I don't mind you being here" "Well then I'm not gonna stop complaining until you do and I'm gonna take my pants off too just to make everything awkward"

Patrick still shakes his head so Pete takes off his jeans and stands there with his arms crossed in just his boxers watching Patrick "So what now? Do I need to get naked or something?" "Stop it, your not just gonna get naked to make me get naked too" "I'm not telling you to get naked, I'm saying take your shirt off" "Your being a weirdo" "Fine, this is your fault"

Pete pushes his boxers off and stands there naked in the middle of Patrick's living room. "So are you doing or not? There's nothing left for me to take off" "I don't look like you Pete, I'm not a model and I could never be one" "Why not? I'd certainly like seeing you as a model" "Yeah, you're the only one" "Your hot" "Oh please, I know what I look like and how I look compared to other people" "You look gorgeous you piece of shit"

In a couple I'd steps Pete gets to Patrick and places his hands on his hips "If you take it if I promise I'll put my clothes back on and stop being annoying" "Are you trying to talk me out of it?" "Oh so you like the clothes off, maybe you should join me then"

Patrick rolls his eyes and let's the dark haired man slip his hands under his shirt and pull it off. "There we go, showing a bit of skin for me now" "Did you want more pictures?" "You wanna take pictures of me naked?" "Is that what you want?" "I only need underwear but you can take ones of me naked for personal uses if you want" "I'm not that much of a pervert" "I wouldn't care if you were, you can have me in person instead if you prefer, wanna take the pictures now?"

Pete steps back from the now shirtless photographer and pulls his boxers on "How do you want me darling?" "Lying on the couch maybe, just look sexy" "Now that's the one thing I can do"

He lies down and let's Patrick take as many sexy photos as he wants then stands up to peer over his shoulder at all the pictures "I look kinda good" "You look amazing as always" "Stop being such a sweetheart" "Well it's true".

Pete takes the camera out of Patrick's hands and places it on the table then turns back to the blonde boy "So, I'm in boxers and you still have pants on, wanna fix that?" "No" "Come on babe, I can give you the time of your life" "I'm not looking for a hookup" "Well even if your not looking for it it doesn't mean you don't want it" "I didn't wanna have you come here to get naked and hook up, I wanted a stupid cliche coffee date and I wanted to hold your hand and ask you to be my boyfriend, I don't need quick sex on my couch. I didn't want to be a one time thing that some perfect beautiful model sleeps with just because your horny and you think I'd be easy. If that's what you came for then I'm sorry, I guess we both had the wrong expectations"

Pete looks at Patrick's disappointed face and leans in to place a quick kiss on his lips "I didn't mean a hook up, I wanted sex but I still want you" "I don't sleep around" "It's not sleeping around if we date too" "Yeah it is, I can't spread my legs after an hour of hanging out with you" "Well how about that coffee date then, with holding hands and asking to be my boyfriend, sex can happen when it happens" "You wanna get coffee?" "Duh, I always want coffee" "Well then let's go"

They both get dressed again then Patrick takes Pete's hand and let's himself get led down the road to Pete's favourite coffee shop. After spending hours talking and Patrick finally gets the courage to ask Pete out, who says yes before Patrick can even finish the sentence.


	15. Don't Tell Your Mom

"H-hi" Patrick stutters as he looks at the dark haired older guy at his door looking down at him. The guy just raises an eye brow and nods "I'm Pete and I like the outfit". Patrick looks down at his sweater and shorts and socks and thinks putting on his favourite outfit was probably a bad idea when he's trying to get into a rock band.

"Thanks um do you wanna come in" "Sure". Pete sounds rather amused with this whole thing leaving Patrick feeling pretty stupid about thinking he actually had a chance to get in to this band. He met a guy with a majestic afro at a book store who knew as much about music as him and said he wanted to try making a band with him and a couple of other friends but maybe he was kidding. Patrick has a hard time believing that a short chubby 16 year old kid with terrible fashion sense would ever get into a band with someone like Pete who was taller and wearing a leather jacket and had turned 21. Patrick hadn't even finished high school yet so what was he even thinking.

"So your the guy Joe met" "Yeah" "What did you wanna play" "Drums" "You play drums? You don't look like the type" "Well I do and I am" "We don't really need a drummer, we have a lot of friends who are drummers that could probably play for us" "Oh"

Patrick stands there awkwardly wondering if Pete could just leave soon and stop making him feel so stupid and young. It's ridiculous because he's a few months older then Joe so he isn't a baby but unlike Joe he has his baby fat still which makes him a little chubby, he's barely 5 foot and has no experience being in a band.

Pete keeps looking down at the shy little kid scuffing his toe across the carpet looking obviously uncomfortable and gives a sigh "Maybe just come watch us practise tomorrow and maybe play a song and we'll see, I doubt it'll work but why not, Joe seems to like you" "Oh um ok" "Gimme your phone" "I don't have a phone" "Well give me something and I'll call you or email or whatever"

Patrick runs into the kitchen and hands him a pad of paper so he can write his number and email and hand it back "Here you go kid, I'll see you tomorrow" "Ok"

Patrick can barely sleeps alright and checks his emails every 5 minutes the entire morning until finally a new email shows up in his inbox. It's from petewentzisaboss@gmail.com which is very obviously Pete because he seems like the kind of guy who's email would be that.

_Hey kid it's Pete_   
_We're practising at 12 if you wanna come_   
_Joe wants you to_   
_We have a drummer friend coming to so we'll see_   
_It's at Joes house so I'll see you_

Patrick reads the email at least 10 times before he finally understands and sinks to the ground and groans. They have someone else coming, probably Pete's idea to get rid of him so they don't end up with him being their drummer since he doesn't really have the right look and he's so awkward and quiet.

Even if they are just trying to embarrass him how can he say no, Joe wants him there and maybe they'll just play a bit and then he'll leave and the other drummer can come and do better.

When it's almost 12 Patrick pulls a hoodie on over his loose jeans and sets down the road to Joe who lives like 2 minutes away. Hopefully he looks slightly less awkward and embarrassing then yesterday so Pete won't be so disapproving.

At the door of Joes house he stops and just waits a second then knocks and waits for Pete to come and open it "Oh hey kid" "Hi" "Come on, Andy's here too and he's with Joe" "Is Andy the drummer?" "Yup move it, it's fucking cold holding the door open"

Patrick nods and ducks under Pete's arm to get through the door as he shuts it behind him and they both walk to Joes basement. Joe and the long red haired guy called Andy are setting up a drum set so Patrick just stands by the door awkwardly as Pete goes to help them. They joke around easily together and they all work so it's pretty awkward for Patrick to just be standing there and when the drums are set up and they all get their instruments, still forgetting about Patrick so he turns to just go. They make a good band and they'll do well so it's pretty useless for him to be here to just let Pete embarrass him and make Joe to regret wanting to give him a chance.

In the kitchen the radios playing softly with Christina Aguilera which definitely doesn't seem like Joe but Patrick sings along softly anyway as he finds a pen and writes a note to Joe saying that he's left and good luck with the band. He turns around to stick it somewhere but Pete's right behind him and grabs his wrist making Patrick jump and stare up at the older boy.

"Watcha doing?" "Leaving a note" "For what?" "I dunno" Patrick mumbles but Pete grabs the note out of his hand and reads it then throws it straight in the bin. "That's bullshit, me and Joe asked you here and your staying, you can't leave before you do anything" "You guys are a good band, you don't need a stupid kid" "Shut up, was that you singing?" "No it was the cat" "He doesn't even have a cat" "I was being sarcastic" "I couldn't tell, your still being all quiet and shy, you have a good voice though so come on"

He pulls Patrick back to the basement and shoves him over to the microphone "Sing, right now" "What" "You have a good voice and we don't have a singer" "What do I sing" "Anything, maybe not Christina Aguilera this time though"

Patrick turns his back to the three guys staring at him and just sighs and sings some Elvis as quietly as he can so hopefully none of them hear him. When he finishes and turns around Joe and Andy's mouths are hanging open and Pete's smirking at him but for once it doesn't make Patrick scared.

Pete walks over and wraps Patrick in a hug then smacks him on the back as he lets go "That's what I'm talking about" "You liked it?" "Yeah, it's not really metal like we were intending but we can work with rock band or something" "You actually like me?" "Did I not just say that"

Pete laughs and hugs the small boy again then pulls him over to Joe and Andy "What do you think guys, wanna try this shit?". They both nod so Pete laughs and puts an arm around Patrick's shoulders "Hell yes"

They all hang out for a while then when Andy and Joe go out to get food Pete drags Patrick up to Joes room and throws him down onto the bed.

"P-Pete, what are you doing?" "What do you think?" "I've never done this, I don't know what we're doing" "I like you" "I thought you hated me" "No, I gave you a chance didn't I? I wanted you here. At first I thought you were a nerd and you were awkward, you still are both of those but it's cute and I like misfits, the idea of people who don't fit into the rest of the world appeals to me"

Pete leans down and kisses Patrick's neck gently and holds Patrick's little hips in his big hands "So you know what we're doing now?" "The thing my sex ed teacher should have taught me more about?" "Yup" "What if I say no?" "Then I'll stop, it's pretty simple" "What if I say yes?" "Then I'll fuck your brains out"

Patrick lies there with Pete on top of him working his way down his neck still holding his waist "So kid, what do you think?" "It's illegal" "Yeah I know, no one has to know though and technically it's not" "I'm 16 and your 21, I'm a kid and you an adult" "Well you are legal to have sex" "Not with an adult"

Pete sighs and looks down at the gorgeous boy spread out underneath him and raises an eye brow "So is that a yes or a no?" "I don't know" "If you don't tell me soon I'll stop anyway" "It's a yes then" "You sure? I'm not gonna fuck this up and get arrested" "It's a yes, will you still let me try being in a band with you guys if I do this?" "Duh, I'll be even more enthusiastic about keeping you around" "So I'm sleeping with you to get in the band?" "No your sleeping with me because you want to, your in the band because your awesome" "Can we not go all the way? You won't get in trouble for a blowjob will you?" "I'd probably get in trouble for just kissing you but if you want blowjobs then sure, my dick doesn't care either way"

Pete swings them around so he's sitting on the bed with Patrick between his legs and pushes his shoulder so the small boy sinks to the ground in front of him. "You never done this before?" "Nope" "Good, I can teach you to do it well then" "So I can keep doing it for you?" "Well since your on your knees for me I'd guess that you like me so yeah, you can keep doing it" "And you'll repay me?" "Maybe, if I feel like it" "Will you do it now?" "Yeah, I hear see you moan, you gotta do well first though"

Patrick nods and stares up at the older man as he undoes Pete's jeans and pushes them and his boxers down just enough for his boner to spring free. He still doesn't know what to do since the few times he's watched porn and his health classes at school haven't really helped when he's actually in this situation with a hot guys dick in his face. "What do I do" "Suck it" "Like a lollipop?" "Just like that, keep your teeth back though, it hurts if you don't" "Don't worry I won't bite your dick" "I'll kick your ass if you do" "I'll try not to" "I know you will"

He leans in and kitty licks the head a couple of times to get used to the taste of Pete's salty pre come then gently starts sucking the first couple of inches. Pete groans and rests his hands in Patrick's short ginger hair as the boy keeps sucking Pete slowly.

"Come on kid you can do more, I take back what I said, it's not like a lollipop more like a Popsicle so take more, I know you can". Patrick does what he's told and let's Pete's solid hands in his hair force him down further and further each time. He can't really breathe very well but Pete doesn't notice and keeps moving him along so he breathes deeply through his nose and tries to go quicker.

By the time Patrick needs air pretty badly Pete's gotten close so he yanks Patrick's head back and let's him gasp for a bit "Sorry, it's your first time" "I'm fine, it's not bad" "You like sucking my cock?" "Y-yeah I guess, is that the wrong answer" "Oh its definitely the right answer"

He keeps one hand in Patrick's hair and uses the other one to jerk himself off quickly "I'm fucking close" "Do I do more?" "No, I'll teach you to swallow some other time but don't move" "Ok"

Pete jerks himself off until he grunts and releases onto Patrick's cheek and can let go of the boys hair and his now flaccid dick. "Your pretty good at that" "Thanks, it wasn't as bad as I thought" "You thought it'd be bad? Nothing with me will be bad kid believe me, I know what I'm doing" "Your 5 years older then me so of course you do" "I'm also a whore" "Oh um ok" "Don't sound so innocent, it makes me feel like a pedophile" "It's only 5 years" "Your still a kid though and you being so young and innocent shouldn't turn me on but it does" "I don't care"

Pete runs his finger down Patrick's cheek to get his come off then puts it up to Patrick's lips "Suck it". He does what he's told and sucks the finger dry of all Pete's juices and stands up when Pete tells him to.

"Want me to hep you now?" "You gonna blow me?" "Yeah that was the plan" "Ok" "Don't sound so scared, I don't have to" "What if it takes like a minute and I don't do well?" "Just sit there and look pretty while I suck your dick, it's not hard, your already doing well at looking pretty" "Don't be a fuck boy" "I'm not a fuck boy, I'm way too gay for that, sit your pretty ass down"

Patrick sits down and Pete kneels between his legs "How about you get naked now" "So I have to" "Well it's kind of necessary" "Oh" "What's the issue now" "I'm not pretty like you" "Your not self conscious are you, I hate that bullshit" "It's not bullshit to not like yourself" "Yes it is, especially when your young and pretty like you" "I'm fat" "Your chubby and it's cute, don't say fat" "Everyone says I am" "I'm the only person that matters" "No" "Yeah and I'm about to suck your dick so be nice, I'm not gonna let anyone else do this to you so I matter and no one else" "That doesn't stop them thinking it" "But it stops you listening, now let me blow you"

Pete pulls Patrick's hoodie over his head then pulls his loose jeans and boxers completely off his body so he has the teenager naked under his hands. "Hmm I like this" "Like me?" "Yeah, maybe we should try being a nudist band" "No one would want that and no one would watch us" "Well I would, I'd love to see you prancing around naked shaking your ass while you sing" "In your dreams" "Oh that will definitely be in my dreams tonight"

Pete runs his hands down Patrick's chest to stop as his hips as he licks around Patrick's tip "What was that you said before, one minute before I can make you come" "Y-yeah, please don't" "Why not" "Its so embarrassing" "Who cares, do you know how hot that'd be if I can make you come after only a minute long blowjob" "It'd be embarrassing" "It'd be hot, alright if I can do it you have to go around in only boxers for the rest of the day but if I can't then I'll only wear boxers" "You'd do it anyway" "What do you want then" "Um I dunno" "Think of something quick" "F-fuck, stop licking me" "The longer you take to decide the closer you get and the more likely it is you'll loose" "F-fine, I want you to promise we'll have sex sometime, not just you getting a blowjob and getting to mess with me then leaving, I want you to promise you'll do this again" "You wasted the opportunity since I'll do it either way but sure, I promise I will" "F-fine, I wanna get to go through your phone" "No" "Why? You scared?" "There's private stuff" "That's the deal" "Fine but you can't look through messages with my mother or brother and can't text anyone " "I won't sext your mum don't worry" "Yeah ok, its a deal"

Pete grabs an alarm clock off Joe's desk and sets it to a minute "One minute ok, if I make you come in that your only in boxers, if not your going through my phone" "Deal"

Pete sets the clock and starts it then turns back to Patrick's dick and takes the whole thing down into his warm mouth. Immediately Patrick breaks into a torrent of moans and groans and bucks his hips up so much that Petes hands on his hips can barely keep them down.

Pete focuses on his tip, licking and sucking hard as his head bobs quickly taking Patrick's whole length every time. Patrick collapses into a whole torrent of moans and whimpers and eventually whines loudly as the clock blares and he releases into Pete's warm wet mouth.

Patrick falls back onto his back as Pete swallows and stands up to lean over Patrick and attack his lips with his own. Its technically their first kiss but neither of them really cares as Pete forces his tongue into Patrick's mouth and grinds down on him.

"P-Pete, who won" "I think I did because you came after a minute" "No it was right on the clock and you spent all that time teasing me before" "No it was on the clock meaning one minute and the deal was make you come in a minute" "No it wasn't" "Fine, wanna make it a tie then and we'll both do it" "Fine, when are Andy and Joe getting back" "Soon so we should clean up, he'll be pissed we did this on his bed" "He can deal with it" "Getting sassy with me now? Where was this attitude 5 minutes ago when my cock was in your mouth" "I dunno" "Get your boxers on, they don't get to see you naked, only me" "I can put my clothes on when they get here though right?" "No, you stay in only boxers all day" "But I don-" "Your doing it, you made the deal and agreed" "Because I didn't think you'd be that good and I thought I could hang on" "But you can't you really can't" "Yeah" "Just a whore for my lips"

Pete grinds down on him again shutting the smaller boy up while his lips make hickies long his pale exposed neck.

The front door slams loudly making them jump away from each other as they both pull on their boxers so Joe won't find them naked on his bed. Having them making out in boxers probably isn't much better but neither of them can stop kissing long enough to think about it.

Finally when Patrick's neck is ridiculously bruised and they're both flushed and panting Pete pulls away and pecks his lips softly "Hey kid" "Hey Pete" "I like you" "I like you too" "Joe will probably come in and find us here soon" "That's ok" "You don't care?" "Not really" "You wanna tell him" "Tell him what" "About us" "Yeah, but what are we?" "I don't date well but we can be friends with benefits with a small emotional connection" "Its not so small for me" "Well just emotional connection then" "Ok" "And one other thing" "Ok" "Don't tell your mom kid, I don't need to get in trouble for sexually harassing an underage teenage boy" "Its not harassing if I asked for it" "Still kinda is but just don't say anything, Joe and Andy won't care but don't say anything" "I won't" "Is our sex deal on?" "Yeah, I wanna have sex sometime" "I can't wait, you'd be so fucking tight" "Is that good?" "Its amazing" "Good, I hope I am" "You will be, you definitely will be" "Can I look through your phone now?" "Yeah ok, no mom or brother though" "Ok, I'm not that much of a creepy asshole"


	16. Look At You

**Patrick's POV**

I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I try sucking in my stomach to make it better but it doesn't help, if anything it just makes me look like I'm trying way too hard. With a sigh I breathe out and let all my fat go back to how it was. Why am I even like this, I've been trying to eat healthy and do a bit of exercise so I can loose weight but it's not working, why isn't this stupid diet and exercise working?

I stay there sitting in front of the mirror hoping I might magically get skinnier if I keep staring so when my boyfriend Gerard walks up behind me I barely notice.

"Hey baby" "Hey Gee" "What's up" "Nothing". He looks down at me shirtless staring in the floor length mirror in your bedroom and comes to kneel beside me and wrap his arms around me "Your gorgeous" "Look at me" "Look at what" "Me" "Why, there's nothing wrong with you" "I'm still fat, I thought this dieting was supposed to help" "And it has" "But I look the same" "No you don't" "I haven't lost weight, if anything I've gained weight"

Gerard sighs and pulls his own shirt off and sits next to me "You look fine" "I know what I look like" "We did this together remember, the dieting and embarrassing ourselves at the gym and painful jogging every morning. We were both an unhealthy weight so we're loosing it together" "It's not working, it's been like a month and nothing has worked, you look amazing but it's not working for me" "Yes it is, I don't know what you see but it's working and your beautiful"

Gerard hugs my waist tighter and buries his face in my neck "Your so beautiful" He murmurs as he kisses along my neck and hugs my waist again.

He's so amazing and I love it when he does stuff like this so I settle back in his arms and let him kiss my neck and cuddle up against me. "Patrick baby your so perfect" "You think so?" "Yeah, I said it and I mean it, your my love" "Is it working" "Yeah, we haven't done a month of this and worked so hard for it to do nothing, we're both so much healthier and better" "I love you" "I love you too"

Gerard stands up and pulls me up so he can push me onto our bed "Your so so beautiful" "I love you gorgeous" "Your perfect Patty" "Your perfect for me"

Gerard kisses me again and runs his hands over my chubby tummy "You might not be skinny but your a much better weight" "The whole point of this was to get skinny though" "No, that was never what I wanted, I wanted to loose weight and get healthy. I'm never going to look like Mikey and your never going to look like Pete but we look like ourselves and we're both a bit chubby but it's cute and it isn't unhealthy so that's the point" "I think your way hotter then Mikey" "I'm glad you think so, I don't want you dumping me for my brother" "He's also my best friends boyfriend so it wouldn't be worth it at all" "I just meant that I'm never going to be a tiny skinny little stick like Mikey and your never going to be fit and muscular and skinny like Pete but that's not who we are and I like you like this" "If you like me then I'm happy" "I don't like you, I love you, so so much" "Stop being perfect" "Only if you stop first"

Gerard leans down to kiss me again as his hands move against the soft skin of my stomach and chest. "Gee baby feels really good" "I've been practising massages so turn over and let me try one on you" "I didn't know you were doing that" "I have a lot of free time and I like touching you, turn over"

I roll onto my stomach and let Gerard's hands start rubbing my shoulders and getting rid of the tension. He works down my back and stops when he gets to my lower back at the top of my jeans "Can I" "Sex or more massage?" "I was planning on massage but if sex will make you calmer then I have no objections" "No, massage is good, sex sounds good for later though" "It does sound good doesn't it" "And I might be able to ride you now without being worried I'll crush you and kill you under me" "You'd never have killed me Pat" "Maybe not but anyway, now I can feel good about doing it, we've done literally everything else" "You should have told me, we could have done it before" "No it's better now" "I rode you and I weighed almost as much as you" "I was just scared Gee but I don't care now, now I can do it and feel great about it and know you'll actually enjoy it" "I'd always enjoy it" "Now I can enjoy it too though"

Gerard pulls my jeans off my legs then pushes down my boxers to rub his hands along the white skin of my ass. It's always so embarrassing how white I am, even in places where no body really gets tanned it's still embarrassing that I'm basically a pale ghost.

After all the exercise and being outside I've actually got a slight tan and it's awesome but it makes it more awkward. Most of me is nicely tanned like I've admired on Pete for so long but Gerard still has to see my blindingly white ass whenever we have sex. I should top more often to make it less awkward. Gerard still doesn't tan so he doesn't look awkward like me, I wish my skin would make up its mind whether it wants to be sexy and tanned or if it wants to be white and pale.

Gerard's skilled hands work on my thighs and ass until I'm so tired I could almost fall asleep. "Mm Gee stop" "Why" "I'm sleepy" "Oh good, it worked" "You gonna lull me to sleep then kill me?" "Yup, definitely"

He giggles and kisses my ass gently then removes his own jeans to lie on his stomach next to me "I'm guessing you don't feel like more salad and exercise tonight" "I never feel like it" "Me either" "Wanna watch some CSI and make nachos" "Yeah, healthy nachos though Patty, we can't loose all this work we've done" "I know, I can even go buy the healthiest chips I can find if you want" "Nah I change my mind, we're skinny healthy bitches now, we deserve to be a little unhealthy, just once" "I'm pretty sure we're supposed to do the opposite now that we're healthy" "Whatever, just this once" "Just once" "Plus then I can watch that ass run on a treadmill all day tomorrow" "You do that anyway" "But it'll be for longer" "I wonder if treadmill sex would work" "End us in hospital probably" "I'd rather be healthy and skinny than healthy and injured" "That's not even English" "I'm an English major and I say it is so it must be"

He glares playfully at me then rolls onto his back to stare up we the glow in the dark stars he stuck on the ceiling when I got afraid of the dark after watching horror movies with Pete and Joe. "Are you making nachos Pat Pat or am I expected to move and go do it" "I expected you to do it" "It was your idea" "And?" "And you should cook it" "I'll buy stuff and you make mince for it" "Don't buy any salad" "We have enough already, healthy food remember" "Gross" "This is why it's so hard, your so whiney" "Am not" "I was hoping for sex tonight so I guess your not" "Good, go buy stuff, I'm hungry"


	17. One Night Of Mine pt 2

_To Pete : Hey Pete_   
_To Pete : It's been like 3 months but your doing a show in Chicago and me, Gerard and Mikey are coming to it_   
_To Pete : I thought maybe you'd want to know_   
_To Pete : We could meet up at some point if you want_

_Sent Friday 2:45pm_

It's been a week since Patrick texted Pete to say he was coming to his show and there's been no reply or anything, he hasn't even read it yet. It's been ages but Pete did say he wanted to know if Patrick was coming to his show so Patrick really thought he'd at least answer his text.

When the day of the show arrives him, Gerard and Mikey get there an hour early to get a spot in line but Patrick doesn't tell them about the text. They don't even seem to remember the hook up with Pete and they don't seem affected by the fact they'll all be seeing him again. They've both had so many hook ups since then though that maybe it isn't a big deal. Maybe getting fucked by the hot as hell famous rock star isn't a big deal for them, they're so attractive that maybe it's just a normal thing that happens to them.

The whole concert is spent with Patrick staring up at the beautiful man and loving every song like he always does from Pete's band.

When the audience spills out from the arena at the end he's sweaty and tired but still hopes that maybe Pete will notice him. It's a pretty stupid thought though because Pete doesn't even stop to sign autographs or notice any of the fans as he leaves and just smiles at everyone as he walks by and gets into his bus without seeing Patrick.

Disappointed, Patrick turns to tell Mikey and Gerard they can leave now but neither boys are behind him anymore. He walks around for almost an hour until the venue clears out but there's no sign or them. By the time he gives up and decides to go back to their car, he gets texts from both boys saying they've found people to sleep with and they'll see him tomorrow. That's just great, it's way too far to walk home and Patrick has barely any money in his wallet because he thought they'd be going home after the concert.

Dejected at his failed attempts to talk to Pete and getting abandoned here by his friends he sinks against the wall of the stadium with a sigh. The concert was amazing as always and Pete's so talented but it would be great if the night had of ended with Pete or at least ended with him getting home.

Tried from the concert he falls asleep against the wall, hoping no one rapes or murders him while he sleeps.

When he wakes up he's on a couch tucked up with in a muddle of blankets. "Your up" A voice from the other side of the room says making him swing his head towards the man he's missed so much "P-Pete? Why are you here?" "I did a concert, isn't that why your here too?" "Yeah" "So why are you so confused?"

Patrick untangles himself and runs over to jump into Pete's arms who reluctantly put his hands on Patrick's shoulders. "You asshole I texted you last week and said I was coming and you ignored me" "I have a new phone" "Well that would have been helpful information" "I don't have your number, what could I have done?" "You could have noticed me" "Stop being a sassy, it's cute but you used to be so much more shy" "I was never shy, I just didn't wanna be your slut" "Opposed to now when you do? Is what you came for" "I came for a concert then I got ditched and fell asleep and woke up here, slutting around with you wouldn't be bad though" "My security guy found you and was gonna wake you up but I said your mine and he brought you back here" "Thank you" "Your my slut so I wouldn't let you become a slut for someone else, I haven't found anyone else with an ass like yours"

Pete chuckles and throws the small boy down onto the couch again "So how about that slutting around?" "What time is it?" "After midnight, why?" "If it was morning I'd have to find Gerard and Mikey" "They ditched you so they can wait" "They're my ride home" "Too bad, you want me so now you'll get me"

His expert hands start on Patrick's belt as he kisses at the younger boys jaw "Still so pretty and slutty, what's with this belt though? It's so inconvenient" "I was trying to keep my pants up, I didn't think this would happen after you ignored me" "Well it is and this is annoying me"

He throws the belt across the room and his jeans follow it so Pete runs his hands down Patrick's thighs. "So who else has got to enjoy this ass while I haven't been able to?" "No one" "Well that's the biggest lie I've ever heard" "I'm serious, I don't slut around" "What is this right now then?" "Getting a fuck from a really hot guy who likes my ass" "Basically a hook up but sure, whatever makes you feel good. How about my other 2 sluts? I'm guessing they're not so pure" "I've lost count of the people they've been with, they're hooking up right now so I think that gives you an idea" "I like it, what a couple of whores"

Patrick gets flipped onto his hands and knees so Pete can start running his hands along the pale smooth skin of his ass "Such a nice ass, it's unfair" "Not for you because you can do whatever you want to it right now" "But the rest of the time when I can't have it is so boring, if only every cute boy had an ass this nice" "Then it'd be boring and I wouldn't be so special" "Yeah I guess so, I'm staying here for a while and only doing little shows around the state so you better be ready to have me turn up whenever I'm horny" "I'm ok with that" "Of course you are, your my slut remember, my pretty little slutty boy"

Patrick stays rested on his hands and knees as the older man pulls his own jeans and boxers down to his knees and positions himself at Patrick's entrance "You ready?" "No prep?" "You didn't need it last time" "It hurt like fuck last time, I haven't had sex in like 3 months" "You're so innocent and it's adorable, I'll do some prep if that's what you want"

The dark haired man slips his fingers into the small boy moaning softly under him increasing his moans "Oh god Pete" "Yeah you like that little slut? You want another one?" "Yeah" "Yeah that's what I thought"

He works his 3 calloused fingers inside the small boy then positions himself again "Now you ready?" "Yeah" "I get a good view of your ass this time so it's even better"

Slowly Pete pushes in and slides his full length inside the moaning blonde boy under him "Oh yeah, I've missed this" "I missed you" "I told you I could give you a good night, you'll never forget me giving you the best fuck of your life"

Pete keeps fucking the boy harder and pulls him up against his chest "How about we get rid of this shit". Patrick's shirt gets yanked off and thrown to the ground, followed by Pete's shirt as Pete's arms go around Patrick as he speeds up his trusts.

"Oh I missed you Petey" "Don't call me that, that's cute though" "Oh god Pete" "Yeah that's what you like" "Have you been with other people since you fucked me?" "I'm a bored rockstar who gets horny a lot and can have whoever I want, of course I have" "How much?" "After most shows" "You do a lot of shows though" "Yeah, I've fucked a lot of people"

Patrick drops his head down as Pete takes his lips down to suck at the shell of his boys ear and kisses along underneath his ear seeing what makes the boy moan. "You can't really be jealous" "No I was expecting it, was I the best though?" "I just spent last 10 minutes complimenting your ass and saying how I missed it, obviously you're one of the best" "Just because of my ass" "Yeah but also your ass is tight and your whole bodies hot as fuck and you're a good kisser and you're cute" "I'm the full package" "Full package that has got an ego over the last few months, I'll have to fuck that out of you" "I'm close" "Already?" "It's been a while" "And I've spent 3 months with a lot of sex and I'm very good"

Pete comes inside his blonde boy soon letting Patrick finish himself off after him then they stagger back to Pete's bunk and collapse inside.

"Is this the last time I'll see you?" "I hope not Patrick" "I hope not too, why can't I call you Petey?" "I sound like a child and I just don't like the nickname, it's awkward and I don't like nicknames in general" "You're weird" "You didn't have a problem with it before" "Well that's because your dick was in me, I didn't have time to complain" "I should have my dick in you more, less complaining then"

Pete lazily trails a hand up and down Patrick's soft thighs as they lie in his bunk "I'll be around for a while, the tours over so I'll just be writing music and shit" "Staying around just for me" "Not just for you, this isn't exclusive" "I never said it was, I just said you were staying for me" "I guess it's partially true" "I knew it" "Text the sluts, tell them to come here whenever their stupid asses wake up" "My phones in the other room" "Do you know the number?" "Yeah" "Use mine"

Patrick texts Mikey and Gerard on Pete's phone then puts it back under the bed and rests his head on Pete's arm "Wanna sleep now?" "No" "Wanna talk?" "Yeah" "Wanna contemplate our existence in the universe?" "You sound crazy but sure, I do it a lot by myself anyway" "Same"


	18. Come On Little Catholic Boy

**Patrick's POV**

"So what do we have here, little catholic school boy trying to be a bad boy". I look up at the tough tattooed guy in front of me and shake my head "N-no" "Trying to buy drugs are we?" "Its for my friend" "Yeah right"

He guy grabs my arm and pulls me inside his dirty apartment and locks the door "What's a good little boy like you doing in the worst part of town trying to buy drugs" "Its for my friend" "You go to a fucking catholic school, Im not stupid you know" "Well neither am i, he's been taking drugs and doesn't want hid parents to know so he told me to come instead, he's my friend i can't say no" "And what if people see you" "Im a good boy, no one would think id buy drugs"

I scuff my shoe on the floor and sigh "So are you giving me them or not" "Are these for Jason" "Yes" "I fucking hate him, don't come here again because i wanna punch his face myself so he can't have a little kid buy it for him" "I won't, it's scary around here"

The guy goes over and gets a bag of powder from a draw "Here, that fucking idiot can have what he wants, gimme my money" "How much" "$500" "What! He didn't say it'd be that much, i thought it'd be like $50" "Nope, if the idiot wants to get high he can give me good money for it"

I shake my head and back away "I don't have that money, he said it'd be fine and he'd pay me back" "He won't, he's a fucktard" "What do i do then, he'll hate me if i don't bring what he wants" "Well you could just not be friends with that idiot and stay away from me and drugs so you don't get in trouble or you could try paying me another way" "What other way" "Oh come on, your not that innocent that you don't know what Im talking about" "I-I-I dont know" "Are you a virgin" "God says you have to be a virgin until marriage" "Well then god can go to hell" "Thats rude" "I know, does he also say you can't be gay?" "Yes" "Well thats also bullshit, what about drugs?" "They're wrong" "But your still here so obviously you don't care" "I don't like drugs but i think gay people are ok and sex is allowed if you just wanna be with the person" "Well do you wanna be with me then" "Not really" "Well you can either do that, go home and get money then come back for the drugs or leave and don't get them" "I guess i will then" "Ill go slow" "Ok, i have no clue what happens, we only have sex ed for straight people" "Then ill show you, your innocence is such a turn on"

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to the couch to sit on my lap with his knees either side of my hips keeping me down. "Wait i don't even know your name" "Its Pete" "Im Patrick" "Well Im very glad to meet you then" "Im not so glad" "Ill make you glad, ill blow that innocent little catholic mind, i wonder what god would say about you" "He'd be so mad" "Good, you gotta be a bit naughty sometimes" "I like being good" "Ill change that"

Pete grabs my shirt and quickly unbuttons it "Lets see some of this skin" "This is so wrong, i shouldn't be doing this and i definitely shouldn't be with you" "Then date me" "What? " "Im only 18 and i guess you are too" "Yeah" "Then lets date, its legal and you'll feel better about this, plus if its good we can do it again" "For more drugs?" "No because i like you" "What if its bad" "Ill make it good" "Ok, good luck" "I don't need it

Pete pushes my shirt off my shoulders and slowly runs his hands up my chest "I wasn't expecting this" "I swim so Im kinda fit" "Never stop, its hot and its much better them i expected". He slowly rocks his hips down on me and teases his finger over my nipples "How about these pants now" "Yeah, do it" "Really" "Yeah" "Your not scared or anything" "No Im fine, if you were gonna murder me then you would have already done it so i think Im fine" "Yeah, i get sex from a cutie so i won't kill you, not yet anyway" "Well thats not very reassuring" "It wasn't meant to be"

He slides down keeping his body pressed against mine the whole time to slide onto his knees in front of me "You sure about this little catholic boy? You can always leave and forget anything ever happened" "No, i need to get it for him, i don't want him mad at me" "Ill kick his ass for you, I've been looking for an excuse to do it since i met him" "No, i need friends at that school" "No you don't, you've got god as your friend or Jesus or whoever you worship, plus you have me and Im not a boring twat like your friends at school" "Jasons cool and buys drugs, he's not boring" "But he's so immature and stupid" "Your 18 too" "Yeah but i dropped out 2 years ago, I've spent all that time living my life and actually doing something, it could surprise you want you've been missing while you sit in church praying for some magical man to save you. Save yourself for once and make your own choice, so what are we doing" "What's something you've never done" "I've done most things" "But not everything" "No, what was the plan" "I wanna try what you said" "Ok, lets go" "Where" "Your church"

Pete pulls me up, quickly shoves my shirt back on me then pulls me out the door. We walk the 5 blocks from his house to the church my family goes to then i grab his wrist by the door "Why are we here" "I've never had sex in a church" "We can't, god s-" "Shut up about god, god can fuck off" "Don't be so rude, i am catholic you know" "Yeah but we can fix that later" "You can't fix me" "Yes i can, lets find a window and climb in, the doors locked"

I try to argue but he drags me along until he finds a low window thats open a crack" "Come on little catholic boy, ill give you a boost" "I can reach" "Just come here"

He locks his fingers together to lift me up so i can unlock the window and crawl through. Pete follows me in and wraps an arm around me in the pitch black of the church "Come on, i don't know the way around here" "Where are we going" "Where do you prey" "The pews?" "You mean those seat things you sit on" "Yeah" "Yeah thats good, take me there"

I quietly lead him across the room to the pews "Here" "Where do you sit" "This row, my family always sits here" "Good, i wanna fuck you right here" "But i come here every week" "Thats the point, every time you sit here praying to your little god and being all innocent you'll remember exactly what i did to you right here" "Do you have to" "We can find somewhere else if you want, Im sure there's plenty of good places" "We can do it here" "Good answer"

He pushes me down onto the wooden seat and sits on my lap again "Ever been kissed" "Yeah" "Girls?" "Yeah but once for truth or dare with my guy friend, i got teased all year for that" "Poor baby boy, lemme show you what you've missed" "I have kissed a guy" "Yeah, a little wimpy teenage catholic boy who'd never go rough or use tounge or fuck you in your church" "I didn't mind it, it felt like a girl so it didn't feel so bad" "Its so much better with a man" "I don't think so, Im not gay" "Well your here now and you let me break into your church with you so obviously you want something,what is it little catholic boy, what do you want from me" "I wanna try it" "Gay sex? You haven't even tried straight sex" "Thats ok, maybe i just wanna see what happens" "You don't have to do this for drugs" "Yeah i do" "You know what, ill just give you the stupid stuff and you can give it to your asshole friend. Having sex with you in church feels wrong enough even though your legal but if you dont even want it then just tell me to stop" "You'll just give me it?" "Yeah as long as you take me to see Jason" "He'll be mad" "Your an innocent little thing, he'll get over it" "I'll still have sex with you" "You can just kiss me" "Yeah, kiss me then and ill see if i like it" "And if you do you'll have sex with me" "I'll keep kissing you and see if i want to"

Its a pretty big change in Pete that he's willing to not make me have sex with him if i don't want to but i guess he's not that bad. He's fucking me in my church and probably taking my virginity plus he sells drugs and wants to beat up my friend but thats ok, he's not too bad, not to me anyway.

"Patrick are we doing this" "Maybe" "Maybe what" "Ill think about it" "Just tell me no and come back when the answers yes" "Ok, am i getting kissed" "Well then, thats a definite yes". His hands grab onto the strands of my hair and he tugs my head up to meet his eyes "You have nice lips" "I didn't know who I'd be meeting, I thought it'd be some professional company selling it or something" "Wait, your wearing lip gloss aren't you" "Yeah" "Aw thats cute" "It's embarrassing" "Not for me, I think it's cute" "Your not the one wearing lip gloss" "You put it on, it was your choice"

His head bends down to kiss along my jaw and up to the side of my lips "Is that a yes" "I always agreed to kiss you" "Would have been nice to know that from the start"

He kisses me deeply and holds my hair to keep me against him. He's right and it's way different from a girl because his stubble scratches my face in a way that isn't as bad as I thought and his hips still press me into the wooden seat. No one ever does this to me and I'm used to being told what to do and taking orders but no one ever physically dominates me like this.

"P-Pete" "Shut up, we're kissing here" "I can't have sex in church, I can't have sex with a man in my family church" "Why not" "It's against the rules and god wouldn't approve" "He doesn't approve of anything" "Stop it, I might like you but I'm still Catholic, if we're gonna do this just do it somewhere else where I can try and forget the sin" "Fine fine, does god have something against kissing" "With another man he does but I don't think it's that bad, he'll forgive me" "You gotta get down on your knees for him" "Don't say that but yes I have to pray" "When" "Tonight probably" "Good we have time, kiss me a bit more then take me to Jason" "He'll hate me so much" "You have me, it'll be fine, you don't need some stupid puny Catholic boy who thinks he's some tough dude" "He could hurt me" "And I could hurt him more, in case you haven't noticed I'm bigger then him and I don't have to worry about whether god would approve"

I nod and look up at his face in the darkness. It makes his features hard to see but he has such pretty honey coloured eyes I can't help leaning up to kiss him softly "Are we kissing" "Yeah, I was waiting for you morals to go away" "They're gone" "Good, we're not leaving this church until that silly lip gloss is all over my face" "Why" "That's when you know you did it right, this isn't some romantic date with a prissy goody two shoes girl chaperoned by your parents, this is how it's supposed to be"

His lips are back on mine kissing and biting at my lips as I try to keep up. My hands fall on his hips as his hips keep moving down into mine and his hands move through my hair, keeping my head in place. It's hard and fast and amazing and honestly if this is how love is supposed to be and this is what sex should be like I've been doing it wrong for ages.

"I don't see that lip gloss on my face" "It's on your lips" "More, I want more, your paying for drugs with this so make it good. I'm not doing it so you can sit there like a lump, come on and just enjoy your self a bit" "I am, it's amazing" "It's more then amazing, it's fucking mind blowing" "It really is" "Come on now, lip gloss my face already, I wanna end up like a fucking mess"

His lips attack mine again and I can keep up a bit better now so when he pulls away to tell me off again for being boring I pull him back to start sucking down his jaw. He groans low and deep and rocks down against me as I sloppily kiss his jaw then down his neck to suck at his collarbone. It's a sloppy sexy mess but Pete's still moaning so I work up his neck again and suck under his jaw then back up to his lips. They're sticky and slightly cherry flavoured from the lip gloss but it's hot and his hands have left my hair and are braced either side of me on the back of the pew. Our bodies move together and our lips collide frantically as we basically just devour each other.

This is definitely what this should be like. Every other kiss I've had with nice simple girls that my parents picked out for me seems lame and boring even though it seemed like the naughtiest thing while we did it. The most I've had is a 2 second kiss where our lips barely touched and now it's a full on make out session and I've never felt better.

"Fuck damn it, there's no way your as innocent as you pretend to be, fuck your amazing" His lips attach back onto mine and I literally melt into his body and let him run a hand under my shirt then down to tease the waistband of my pants.

Our kissing is cut short by the sound of a door slamming and a light in the entrance hall being turned on. I didn't think it was that late but I guess now the pastor is here for the night time prayers and it wouldn't be good to get caught kissing here. Not with Pete and not when it's likely he'll know exactly who I am.

"Fuck Pete we gotta go" "Did you just swear" "Yes and I feel really bad and I'll need to pray for twice as long tonight but we can't be here" "Alright, come on"

He drags me back to the window as I try to fix my hair and gives me a boost out of the window. There's a shout from inside as the light turns on but Pete just giggles and I see him stick his middle finger up from through the window as he jumps out and drags me off along the road.

We jog a couple of blocks but no one is following us so I lean against a fence to catch my breath as Pete laughs at how unfit I am. "Your a swimmer silly you should be fit" "I am, I just hate running and I was stressing out about getting caught" "Your so cute, we're all good now though" "Now what" "Time to talk to Jason" "Do I have to be there" "Yes, come on now show me the way" "He said meet him at the park when I got the stuff from you" "Let's go, show me the way"

It's past 7 and my parents have a curfew of 8 for me but I still let Pete take my hand in his and follow him along the path to the park.

Pete stops when we get to the side of the park and helps me climb onto a low branch of a tree so we can sit together and watch the sunset. I've never really done this before but it's nice because he doesn't let go of my hand and we sit together on branches together and watch the sun go down. When the colours leave the sky he pulls me down and we continue on to our usual hang out place for everyone at school

We get there when the suns just gone down leaving us in dusk and it's only Jason and his girlfriend plus a couple of his friends.

"Finally Patrick, did you forget or something or were you stupid and get lost or forget what I wanted" "N-no" "Well hurry up so we can all go home"

I start walking towards him but Pete grabs my shoulder "Don't be a wimp" "I am a wimp" "Don't be, we were going to have sex in public and you've broken a lot of rules, stand up to the idiot or my fist will do it for you" "Don't, don't get hurt and start fighting" "I won't, you think I can't take that wimp" "He has friends" "I don't hit girls and the girlfriend wouldn't try anything anyway and his friends are wimps too, you've got this Patty"

I look up at his eyes that are still so pretty and like thick honey so I take a breath and start towards Jason. I don't even have the drugs he wanted so I'm worried but Pete walks with me and has his hand on my shoulder so I hope he'll protect me, at least I can run and go home if people start fighting.

"What the hell is he doing here" Jason spits glaring at Pete who pulls me to a stop a couple of feet away and leans his elbow on my shoulder and rests his other hand on my lower back. "I wanted to come see you" "Fuck off asshole, just give me what I wanted and everyone can go home" "Or not, I don't feel like it"

I didn't think Jason would start swearing like that and I feel bad and I should just give him what he wants but Pete's hand massages along my back calming me down.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't feel like it" "I don't feel like it" "Give me what I paid for" "What you didn't pay for, you didn't give me any money to pay for it and I don't have to give you anything. You annoy me, your an idiot and you sent an innocent kid to get it for you, he has no idea what he's getting himself into". I feel like he's not just talking about the drug and me being so stupid and not knowing what I was doing. I really don't know him and maybe agreeing to be in any kind of relationship with him and agreeing to have sex with him is a bad idea.

"Oh whatever, the kids stupid but he can give you the money and you can give me what I want and everyone can be happy" "He doesn't have any money, he's a kid and he has no idea what he's doing" "So what" "So I don't feel like giving you anything for free, I think I'll just take the kid and I'll keep your coke" "I don't care about the kid" "I'll keep him then, he's all mine"

Pete wraps his arms around my waist properly and tucks his head onto my shoulder. We're relatively the same height so it works and I can lean back into his arms and feel his firm chest against my back. Everyone looks at me weirdly so I bite my lip and look at the ground because I really don't need to be called a faggot and a sinner for the rest of the year.

"Take him, no one wants him anyway, pay up" "No the kids already mine, if you want the coke then ask for it" Pete shoves me forward and steps back so I'm in front of Jason by myself.

"Just do your job idiot" "I did, you didn't tell me who he'd be or that it'd be so expensive" "You should have known idiot" "Just go away, your always so mean and god doesn't approve of you, go to hell". Pete just giggles behind me be uses he probably thinks it's a lame insult but I've never really said that to anyone before and I feel naughty and I like it.

"Alright fine, I'll just punch your face in" Jason growls and steps towards me but Pete grabs my waist again and pulls me back to him "He's mine remember" "Fuck off, you don't need the kid" "But I like the kid and I wanna keep him" "Whatever" "I suggest all you stupid little Catholic kids go home to your mummy's and cry that you didn't get your drugs or things can get bad. Trust me buying drugs is weak compared to what happens where I live, you little boys are in way over your heads, go home". Jason's friends run off followed by his girlfriend so he just spits on the ground in front of Pete and storms off.

Pete's holding my waist and spins me around to face him "Would you be allowed to stay the night" "No" "Come on sweetie, live a little" "I'm not allowed, my parents would freak and they'd probably call the police" "I'll come to your house then" "But they would never let a man into my bedroom" "They don't have to let me in, I'll climb in the window" "Ok, come with me then" "Alright little boy, your still in way over your head" "It's ok, I like you and I can handle it, you did tell me to live a little" "Oh and I'll show you how to live"


	19. How Much?

****

**Gerard's POV**

There's half naked guys and girls everywhere and its hot as always so i walk to the stage ignoring all the people attempting to flirt and hand me drinks. The stage is dark like usual but i can see the pole ready to go so i lean against the wall and grab a beer from a passing waitress as i wait.

Im halfway through the beer when someone finally walks on stage and the lights turn up to illuminate the stage in soft red lighting. I haven't seen the boy before but he's small and his golden skin is stained with ink under the lingerie he's wearing. He's got a faux hawk and looks like he's got on eyeliner which shouldn't be as hot as it is but annoyingly Im attracted to this gorgeous punk bit.

People crowd around as he starts to dance so i have to step up onto a chair against the wall to see him properly. His body moves easily and the back leather lingerie works well on him. He rolls his body down against the poll and grinds on it as he dances and makes eyes at the guys in the front row watching him. By the time he finishes he's sweaty and even more gorgeous and the stage is littered with money which he sexily leans down to pick up then walks off with a sexy wave.

I watch the empty stage for a minute until a girl in light pink panties and a bra walks on then i walk off to get another beer and looks for the pretty dancing punk boy. It doesn't take long to find him because he's standing by the bar flirting with the bar tender so i walk up behind him and grab his ass as i press myself against his back and push him into the counter.

He spins around with a pout on his face leaving me with a lot of his pretty face barely an inch from mine but before he can tell me to go away i raise a wad of cash "How much do you want then pretty boy" "Excuse me" "How much to have you to myself". He's still pouting up at me which is cute but annoying because he should be obeying me.

"Im not for sale" "I think all the money you got from shaking your pretty little ass says otherwise, isn't the whole point of the job to shake your ass and look pretty so guys want you" "Yeah but you can't touch me" "Then why are you letting me" "Because you won't go away". The bar tenders hovering nearby probably listening and waiting to see if the cute punk boy wants me thrown out so i lean in to whisper in his ear "Name a price pretty boy" "I-Im not for sale" "Oh really, so you wouldn't dance for me again for a thousand" "A thousand?" "Yeah" "Thats what i usually earn in a night" "I know and if you do one just for me you can double what you earn" "What's the catch" "No catch, i just wanna see you, you can earn more though" "How much" "Depends on how serious you are about the fact that your not for sale"

He takes a shaky breath and puts his hands on my hips "What do you want" "There's more then one kind of dance you know" "What do you want" "Ill give you another 2 thousand for a lap dance" "Make it 4 thousand and ill dance and give you a lap dance" "Does that include you getting naked" "Make it 5 for that" "Deal"

His shoulders shiver slightly under my touch which makes me feel pretty good so i bite down on his earlobe making him gasp then moan lightly. "Where are we gonna go" "There's rooms upstairs" "Why do you seem so nervous then, this is your job and you probably do it all the time" "No, i only dance, i don't sleep with people" "Well i guess you do now"

I step back and let him step away from the bar then put an arm firmly on his waist "Let's go" "Right now?" "Right now".

He takes me up to a room in mostly black and red and I perch on the bed looking at his perky little ass in his cute panties as he puts a sign on the door then closes it.

"So what now" "Your the entertainer, entertain me darling I'm paying good money for it". He comes to perch on my lap and grinds his hips down "What's your name" "Gerard" "I'm Frankie" "Get to dancing then Frankie".

His hips rock down against mine making my pants tighten and he seems to like it just as much judging from his soft moans and the bulge in his panties. He turns around so rock his ass down and grind on me making me regret these pants until I push him off "Can you twerk" "Yeah" "Pretty little ass, twerk for me" "We didn't agree to that" "You said you'd dance and that's dancing, we don't have a pole so I'm improvising"

He puts his hands on the wall and twerks his ass so I let him for a while then go over to push him further against the wall and rub his ass "Keep going, it's fucking hot" "Thanks" "Keep going". He keeps rubbing back on me as I knead my fingers into his smooth ass then pull him back to grind on my lap again.

I undo the corset he's wearing and chuck it to the floor then rub him through his panties "Take these off" "I don't get naked" "I'm paying you for it" "Oh" "Yeah, it's your money so you can choose, I'll pay you for the dances but you did say you wanted more" "I need it". He stands up to pull his panties down then sits back down on my lap "Now what" "Now I can have some fun with you". I grab his plump dick making him harden and stroke slowly as he squirms under me "I didn't think touching was involved" "Your a stripper and I'm paying you, don't you want a handjob" "Yeah but I didn't know" "Now you do"

My hand keeps running along him as he moans and leans back against me and keeps moving his hips. "How much for you to blow me" "Um....." "How about I give you 10 thousand total and you'll do whatever I want" "No way" "How about 10 grand and you can blow me then I'll fuck you" "Oh um maybe" "Yes or no darling or I'll give you 7 for just a blowjob" "No I'll do it for 10, I can say no though" "I'm not a rapist, I plan on coming back you know so I don't wanna scare you off and get banned from the club" "Oh good"

He slides off my lap to kneel between my legs "So you want me to blow you?" "Well duh, how many have you done" "Rather a lot" "Lately?" "Well sometimes people pay for it, I've done it a bit" "They pay as much as me" "Nope, no one ever does, how can I ever say no" "I'm glad, I better get you whenever I want" "Yeah, you pay me so much I'd basically do anything for that money" "Good, blowjob then"

He undoes my pants then leans down to suck me into his mouth and looks up at me with bright hazel eyes. It's a surprisingly good blowjob since he seems like he'd be too squeamish to do a lot but he sucks like a porn star and touches himself as he does. It's a good show and when he takes his mouth off and slides up to pull my suit jacket off and undo my shirt I can't complain and let his skilled hands get me naked.

"So are we going all the way" "I have to dance again soon, I'm sorry, I can't miss it" "I'm not rushed, I'd love to see you dance again" "I need to get changed" "Well go ahead" "Can you tell me what looks best" "I'm no professional on slutty little outfits but I can tell you want makes me wanna bang that pretty little ass the most"

He smiles and goes over to the cupboard to get some clothes out then puts on the first pink corset with matching panties and looks at me "So?" "It's cute but I don't know, I like the leather" "Too submissive and boring" "Yeah, your too slutty for soft innocent pink and I like something sluttier" "Me too".

He takes it off and tries a purple one then a black and pink one then a maid outfit but then he puts a blood red corset and dark red panties and I nod and help him tie up the corset "This one, definitely" "I agree" "Off you go then cutie, shake your ass a bit for me" "How much am I getting" "7 thousand at the moment and 10 thousand if you sleep with me tonight, if you shake your ass and look pretty for me though I might give you some more" "That's like what I usually get for 2 weeks pay in one night from one guy" "Yeah, I like you and I wanna claim you as mine" "I'm not yours, technically I belong to this strip club" "Well I wanna claim you, just cos I feel like it" "You gonna pay me for that" "Only when I see you on that pole, get your ass out there, I'm horny and don't wanna wait until your only mine again"

He kisses me quickly on the cheek then waves and prances off to find some high heels and put on a show.


	20. Only Me

Pete's waiting against the gate when his young boyfriend comes out of school so he waves him over for a hug. "Hey my little boy" "Hey Petey" "How was school" "It was really really good actually, we did this cool experiment in science and I got to dissect a cow heart and I loved it" "Awesome babe" "Also we played soccer in PE and I got tackled and it hurt but I scored a goal" "Nice, I know I've taught you something" "You used to play professionally, I've learnt some skills" "I'm glad I've taught you something good"

They start off down to Pete's pickup truck as Pete says hi to all the people he knows and Patrick just talks about his day enjoying his boyfriends arm around him.

They get into the car and Pete kisses Patrick's knuckles then starts the car off to his house. They spend most afternoons there while Pete's room mate is out at work instead of Patrick's house because it's more private and they don't end up with Patrick's overprotective parents constantly checking on them. Patrick's parents are fine with the relationship despite the 7 year age difference between their son and his 24 year old boyfriend but they can't leave them alone for more then 5 minutes so Pete's house is much better.

"So what are we doing today" "Same as usual I guess" "I'm going out to dinner with my parents if you wanna come" "They don't seem to like me" "They have to like you since they've accepted the age gap so well, they're just protective, if they didn't like you you wouldn't have step foot in the house before the door was slammed in your face and you never got to see me again" "It's so awkward though" "But they like you and they know your a good guy, they just wanna make sure your treating me right and I'm ok" "They could be a bit nicer about it though"

They pull up at Pete's college and get out and Pete takes his boyfriend back to his dorm. He's still doing his last year of his education degree before he can become a proper teacher so he lives on campus with his roommate which Patrick loves because he lives close to Patrick's high school and can come see him and pick him up often.

"Do you wanna go to dinner with us, I told them you might come or that you'd drop me off there" "I guess I can" "Yay, I like you being there" "I like being anywhere with you" "My parents like you, don't worry" "I know they do, they just seem suspicious of me and they don't seem to approve really" "Well they're traditional people so they just take a while to warm up to the age gap and the fact I'm dating a guy" "Well I wish they'd hurry up and accept it" "They do they just feel a little weird about it maybe, you treat me good though and your a good guy so they'll love you as much as I do eventually" "I don't think they'll like me that much" "Yeah, I like you a lot"

Pete gives Patrick a quick kiss then drags him into his apartment. It's tiny and pretty messy like you'd expect but Patrick likes it because it suits his boyfriend and it's much better then his big clean house that his mum tidies religiously everyday. Here if something gets spilled or there's clothes everywhere or left over dishes it's just a casual thing compared to Patrick's house where he's told off and even grounded sometimes for leaving a jacket on the floor of his bedroom or dropping any food at all on the floor.

It's always kind of interesting when Pete's had dinner with his parents because they eat daintily and like fancy food and Pete's not a tidy eater at all but he loves all of them deeply. He's glad that they've taken it all so well and haven't been homophobic or told him to break off the relationship. Obviously they've done their part as overprotective parents and asked more then a few awkward private questions and been suspicious about their boy dating an older man but it's gone well. He always hoped they'd take his sexuality well and accept who he wanted to be and they have and he loves them even more for being so open.

Pete pulls his shirt easily over his head as soon as they're inside and goes to his room to change leaving Patrick to follow along. He's in the middle of tugging on a button up when Patrick gets there so he waits for Pete to be done then goes over to wrap both arms around the older mans waist. "Petey do you have something I can wear, I don't wanna go to whatever fancy place they choose in my uniform" "Sure, can you fit my clothes" "It might be a bit big but it'll be fine"

Pete lends his small boyfriend black jeans like his and a white shirt opposed to his black one both of which he put on under Petes gaze. Once the teenagers dressed Pete helps tie a red tie around his neck to which Patrick complains "I don't like ties, stop it" "But it's so cute and your the good one here so you need to be appropriately dressed for the occasion. I'm the one who's turning up in a shirt and jeans looking like a street punk you brought along for charity" "Shut up you look gorgeous" "Gorgeous yes, but not fancy enough for your parents" "Still gorgeous" "Gorgeous in a punky bad boy way" "In your dreams, your the biggest nerd I've ever met" "Not including yourself I guess my little nerd" "Yeah, I guess your the second biggest nerd ever then" "I love you nerd" "Love you too"

Pete finishes in his boyfriends tie then holds onto it to drag the smaller boy over to him and press their lips together. After a moment of standing there with a pout Patrick gives in and kisses back letting his boyfriend keep hold of his tie and put his other hand on the small of his back.

When Pete pulls away Patrick chases after him but he just laughs and grabs hold of the teenagers hands and holds him close. "When's this dinner" "5" "That's early" "Yeah, every other time was booked and they didn't wanna take up all your night in case you decided to come" "I wouldn't mind, more time to spend with you could never be bad" "I think they think the opposite, we have like half an hour before we need to go though" "Where is it" "Like 10 minutes away, not far" "Fancy?" "Probably, I've never been there but apparently it's Italian so you can get pizza or something probably" "Sometime we should all just get cheap takeaway pizza" "There's no way they'd agree" "I'd feel less like I'm a cling on for their money" "Your not exactly poor though" "But I'm in college so I don't go to fancy restaurants every night" "Your parents take you nice places though, you can get pizza with me sometime" "I partially just wanna see your parents faces if we take them to Pizza Hut though" "They'd be disgusted" "That's the fun part" "Your so mean"

They gently kiss for a few more minutes until Pete pulls back again making Patrick pout again "Peteyyyyyy" "Aww don't give me that pout" "But you keep stopping" "We have to go see your parents" "They can wait" "No way, they'd kill me" "Will you let me try your wine again" "Not in front of your parents and you hated it last time" "Because it's bubbly and tastes like grape but I wanna be fancy" "I might have some wine or something in the kitchen and you can have a sip tomorrow, we should go soon though" "Fine, you'll have some though won't you" "Yeah" "I can sneak some when they're not looking" "No babe, you can have a little bit tomorrow"

Pete drags his complaining boyfriend out to his car again and gets him to plug in the adress on the GPS then climbs over onto the teenagers lap. Patrick grunts as his boyfriends weight falls on top of him but he loosely wraps his arms around the bigger boy and let's him thread his hands through his short hair. "We have a bit of time" "You just told me we had to leave and you couldn't give me any wine" "Your only 17 you don't need it" "But I wanna be fancy and mature" "You don't need to be mature, your a kid and I like you that way" "I'm so immature though" "Yeah but so am I" "Boo you, not letting me drink wine" "You can't legally drink until your 21 so stop rushing it, we're already messing with things with the whole relationship so I don't need to get in trouble for giving you alcohol" "I'm the age of consent so this is all fine, we're not even having sex until I'm 18 anyway so this isn't a problem" "Yeah but it's looked down on, enough about this though, I need more kisses before I have to stay away from you in front of your parents"

They gently kiss until Patrick pushes him back and cups the older mans face in his hands "Your my favourite thing" "And your mine. Since we're seeing your parents I wanna ask something. I was gonna go see my parents sometime and it's an hour or so up north so wanna come" "You want me to?" "Yeah, they're kinda hippies so they're easy going and they have a 10 year age gap so they'll accept this" "Does that mean they smoke weed" "That's very stereotypical but yeah they smoke a lot of weed, they won't even remember your face when they're not stoned anymore probably but I want them to meet you and you to meet them, I've met yours so many times so it's time for mine" "Id like that" "I'll tell you more when I arrange it"

Pete kisses the top of his blonde boyfriends head and leans his head against the hand on his cheek so Patrick strokes his thumb along the smooth skin of Pete's face. "We should really go Petey" "Yeah I know but just give me another minute here with you" "Gladly, they can wait a couple more minutes" "I like you here with me" "I'm glad we're together" "It's been more then a year and I'm really happy to be with you" "I can't believe it's been since I was 15" "I can't believe I actually waited so long for you to turn 16 so it wasn't so creepy and you were the age of consent" "I can't believe a 23 year old wanted me" "I can't believe I ever lived without you"

They both crash their lips together again and Patrick's hands slowly fall down from his boyfriends face to his hips then to run along the exposed skin along the top of his jeans where his shirt has ridden up. His fingers skate along the warm skin then slip under the hem of his jeans to brush the top of his ass. Pete's jeans are so tight that the younger boy can't do a lot but it feels so intimate and Pete happily let's Patrick touch him so the younger boy keeps his hands just underneath his boyfriends jeans.

Pete's firmly told his boyfriend that there's no way he'll sleep with him or do anything even remotely sexual with him until Patrick's 18 because he doesn't want either of them to get in trouble which leaves Patrick just wondering. Pete's 24 so he's almost definitely had sexual relationships before but he quickly changes the subject whenever Patrick tries to ask about them or ask whether he's a virgin which is strange. If they do sleep together when Patrick's legal he deserves to at least know if Pete has done it before. If he has then he'd know what to do with Patrick and what to do for Patrick's first time and if he hasn't then they'd be each other's firsts so either way he'd be fine with whatever Pete told him. He doesn't need to know every detail of who Pete's been with but it'd be nice to know especially since Patrick's been open about it being his first time and he'd hope Pete would be too.

When Pete releases Patrick the both look at each other and Patrick's fingers stroke the skin he can reach at the top of Pete's ass. Pete's body quickly breaks out in goosebumps from the feeling of Patrick's cold fingers on the warm covered skin that hasn't been touched in quite a white. It feels annoyingly good making him wish more then anything that Patrick would hurry up and turn 18 so he could stop holding back and go further then kissing with the beautiful teenager. For now though he's still a minor and there's no way Pete would ever risk their relationship because he couldn't wait for sex.

"Is this ok Pete" "I haven't stopped you have I" "I've never done this so I don't know what you like" "Hopefully when it's legal you'll find out exactly what I like, I really like you touching me though" "Should I do it more" "Probably not because it makes it hard to stop but yeah, I want you touching me as much as you can without risking the law" "Your really warm" "Well your hands are down my jeans and that's always covered so of course it'd be warm" "I like it" "Your hands are really cold though, let me warm them up"

Patrick slides out his hands and let's Pete cup them between his and blow his warm breath on them until the teenagers icy hands warm up. "I didn't know you were so cold" "I'm not too cold" "Your like ice" "It's fine, just turn on the heater in the car and it'll be warm in the restaurant" "Ok, tell me if your cold though, can't have my boy freezing"

Pete presses their lips together one last time to let Patrick's hands confidently fall back down to cup the older boys ass as he continues to straddle his young boyfriend.

Finally they pull away, realising they're probably going to be late to dinner and with a final quick kiss Pete slides into the drivers seat and let's the engine roar to life as they back out of the parking lot.

Patrick turns the heater on full blast and sings along happily to songs on the radio even when he only knows a couple of words in the whole song making Pete very happy that he can claim this precious thing as his own.


	21. Only Me pt 2

Pete stumbles back through the door of his bedroom pulling Patrick down onto the bed on top of him as they kiss roughly. Patrick basically jumped on him the second they got in his house after walking around town for their date all night and Pete, who was far from complaining about the kissing, happily joined him.

"Pete, can we please" "Patrick your still 17" "The age of consent is 16, it's fine" "Babe I'm 24, I could get in trouble for doing something with a minor" "Please, I'm so hard and I need you, my birthday is literally tomorrow, please just do this with me" "Tomorrow, if you want it then we'll do it tomorrow" "I want you now" "But we can't, babe we just can't" "Touch me or something then, please I need you" "Tomorrow Patrick" "What about now"

The teenager is basically begging his older boyfriend to do anything because he's so hard. What difference does a day make anyway, it's not like in a couple of hours when he turns 18 at midnight he'll suddenly be any more mature or any more able to consent so why won't Pete touch him now like he would tomorrow.

"Pete I'll do anything, please, I just want you" "The answer is no, I've told you before, no sex until your 18" "I'm sleeping over tonight, so at midnight you better fuck me" "Don't make promises you can't follow through on" "Why, I just want you to fuck me"

Patrick is so done with Pete's stupid rules and stupid inability to even touch him or let him have any kind of release he gets straight up and walks into the bathroom. If Pete won't be willing to do it then he'll just do it himself.

Angrily he sits against the door and pulls his hard dick out the top of his pants and starts stroking gently. There's no sound from Pete so maybe he just decided he was done with Patrick's grumpiness and how he'll never listen to reason or Pete saying no.

Patrick's phone rings which he grabs and answers just to make the person go away.

"Patrick are you jerking off in my bathroom"   
"Yes"   
"I like that"  
"W-what"  
"Talk to me, tell me what your doing"  
"You wanna have phone sex with me"   
"Yeah, it's not illegal if I don't touch you, it's perfectly ok for you to touch yourself while I talk to you"  
"Yeah, are you touching yourself"   
"No, not yet, put your clothes back on"  
"No, go away"   
"Put your fucking clothes back on and take your hand off your dick or I'm hanging up"

Patrick does what his boyfriend says and stands back up ready for Pete to come and tell him off but when Pete opens the door he seems more horny then mad.

"Your an asshole Pete, you said phone sex then made me stop" "Because phone sex is so boring, I prefer to see you". Before Patrick can say anything sassy Pete pushes him against the wall and his mouth goes against his small boyfriends throat, kissing gently to make sure there aren't any marks for his parents to see.

"Take your shirt off" "Why?" "Just do it, you said your horny so I'll help you get off" "You said no jerking off" "Quite the opposite, I'd love more then anything to see you touching your cock while I talk dirty to you"

Patrick pulls the shirt over his head as fast as possible then grabs Pete's collar to pull him into another sloppy yet perfect kiss. This is probably the best thing Patrick's ever done because for once nothing is slow, nothing is soft and Pete's not holding back and constantly reminding him how young he is. If this is what sex with Pete will be like then time better hurry up so Patrick can turn 18 in an hour and Pete can stop holding back altogether.

Pete's hands grip Patrick's shoulders pushing him back against the wall as Patrick let's his hands drop to Pete's ass. Lately his favourite thing has been putting his hands in Pete's back pockets while they kiss because it's the only way to hold Pete's ass without it being awkward and all he has to do to get Pete horny is rub his ass. It hasn't made Pete so horny he forgets his stupid ass rules about touching Patrick but it does make him as sexually frustrated as Patrick is every time he sees the beautiful man.

Pete also usually leaves something in his back pocket for Patrick, just as a game to get Patrick touching him more and to have an excuse to give little things to the teenager. Usually it's candy or a cute love note, occasionally it's been some kind of sexy, naked photo of Pete to make Patrick blush and give him something to keep and hide from his parents. Patrick never sees him put it in and the candies never crushed or melted or broken so it's still a mystery to him how Pete manages to get his presents into his back pockets for Patrick to take.

Today Patrick slips in his hands and finds, what feels like, one of the mint candies he loves and some pieces of paper. He slips them out and puts them in his side pocket then goes back to groping Pete. Like always Pete's hands stay firmly on Patrick's shoulders, almost like he believes that if he doesn't touch Patrick in any way he shouldn't then everything will be fine. Patrick can grope Pete and touch him as much as he likes but Pete refuses to even hold his waist a lot of the time and going any where further is completely out of the question. It's nice that Patrick can touch wherever he likes and get used to his boyfriends beautiful body but it's not like Patrick would explode or the police would instantly rush in to arrest them if Pete would touch Patrick's ass for once.

"Patrick" "Y-yeah" "Pants off, now" "B-" "Pants, didn't you want me to do this with you, real life phone sex" "Yeah, yeah ok". Patrick quickly disposes of his pants as Pete does the same to his own shirt and pants so they're both in boxers and both straining against the fabric.

"P-Pete" "Stop sounding so scared, this is all ok and you wanted this, you wanted me" "I know, but I'm about to let a fucking 24 year old adult see my totally naked and exposed while we're alone in his apartment" "Being alone with an adult never worried you before" "I wasn't naked then" "Your not naked now" "I'm about to be" "Yeah you are. Let's make a deal if your scared, you take off your boxers and get in the shower, if you want to have phone sex without seeing each other then call me and we'll do that, if you want me in there tell me and I'll come back" "B-" "Patrick just let it go ok, this is your choice but your not letting some random adult see your dick, I'm your boyfriend and you can trust me that I won't hurt you"

Pete kisses Patrick's cheek and walks out to perch on the edge of his bed with his back facing the door, letting Patrick decide. He's spent way too long saying no and denying Patrick what he wants because of his age so now he's almost 18 and Patrick deserves to be able to make his own rules and decide his own limits of what he's willing to let Pete do.

Patrick stands there alone in the bathroom looking at his tanned, tattooed back of his boyfriend then drops his boxers and gets in the shower. It doesn't take long to warm the water so he can stand under the spray of water out of sight of the bedroom. He didn't bring his phone to the shower and now that he's naked without Pete there it's not really even a question. Pete's not going to touch him and he's not going to actually sleep with him until tonight if Patrick asks him to so this is just a fun thing to get them in the mood.

"Pete, come back, I want you" He calls out but gets silence until Pete comes back, still in boxers with his cute smirk that Patrick just wants to kiss off his face. "So you do want me" "Yeah" "Not scared to let a 24 year old see your cute little dick" "It's not little and no, I'm not scared"

Pete throws the shower curtain back and his eyes widen at his boyfriends body. He thought he'd be so ready for this but nothing prepared him to see Patrick Stump wet and naked in his shower lazily stroking his own fucking cock.

His skins pale and beautiful like an expensive porcelain doll but starting to flush pink as he blushes under Pete's caramel eyed gaze. His rosy nipples stand out on his chest making it almost impossible for Pete not to go over there and wrap his lips around them. His hairs wet and golden under the hot water, flopped over his face to hide his burning cheeks of how ashamed he is to be caught naked and touching himself despite only doing what he was told to do. His eyes are locked to the ground refusing to meet Pete's admiring gaze because there's no telling whether he'll come in his own hand or do something equally embarrassing if he looks up at his half naked older boyfriend.

The only thing not showing how awkward and embarrassed about the whole situation is his cock which is red, leaking and rock hard as he slowly strokes himself to ease the desperate throbbing going through his body.

When Patrick finally meets his boyfriends gaze Pete keeps their eyes locked as he drops his own boxers to join his boyfriend naked. Despite all the times Pete's texted him pictures or left Patrick pictures of himself naked, it's a million times better to see all the golden ink stained skin in person and have his boyfriend hard and naked in front of him instead of in a flat paper image.

"Pete, are you coming in" "No" "But I thought this is what you wanted" "I can't touch you yet" "Then let me touch you" "I don't think I could control myself with you naked and touching me" "Then don't control yourself" "Tomorrow, we'll shower together tomorrow and I'll do anything you could ever dream of"

Pete leans against the cold wall and watches Patrick keep stroking himself with water pouring down his bare chest. Unlike all Pete's other boyfriends he's hairless with ridiculously smooth skin which is an enjoyable change for the older man to have something as pure and beautiful as Patrick to love and protect. Pete never thought he'd turn in a creepy older man preying on younger boys but Patrick's definitely made him rethink the idea of having a sugar daddy and instead made him want to be one himself.

Watching Patrick is almost making Pete feel wrong and disgusting for making such a pure little angel do such a dirty thing and watching him defile himself. He doesn't deserve to be able to watch this beautiful, innocent virgin touch himself or see all the intimate parts of this perfection he calls his own. He doesn't deserve to be able to hold this ray of pure sunshine at night and he definitely will never deserve to have been promised the gift of deflowering this angel tonight.

Pete should never have been allowed near Patrick and his filth should never be allowed to stain his perfect skin or cause him any sadness or stop him from lighting up the world like he's already done with Pete's life. Pete's dirty hands should never be able to touch this boy after he's already touched so many others, they should never hold parts of Patrick that no ones seen before, never burrow into Patrick loving heart and take away his innocence without hell to pay.

Immune to Pete's thoughts and regrets of what he's done to him, Patrick continues touching himself waiting for Pete's instructions. Waiting, patient and excited for Pete to show him a new world, show him how intense and beautiful love can be. Counting down until he can open his heart and body completely to the man he loves and give away the flower he's been holding onto to give to someone like Pete. Someone who'll love him unconditionally, someone who'll be there through good and bad, someone who'd stop the earths rotations just to satisfy Patrick's smallest need.

Patrick's eyes slowly well up with tears, looking at the man who's given him the world and who'd give him a million more worlds if he asked for it. How did he find a love like this when an attractive teacher aide doing an internship for college walked into his class and stated he'd be there for a year. He never thought he'd get this man in his heart and in his bed, he never thought a year would turn into forever but he hopes it'll stay as forever because now that he's seen life with Pete no other life would be enough.

As Pete regrets doing so much to an innocent boy and Patrick wishes he could have had more from the beautiful older man they easily fit together without either of them really knowing or caring.

Pete promised himself in he'd never do this to Patrick and that he'd never touch the naked boy until he was old enough to consent and old enough to know how easily Pete would fuck up his life he let him in it. Like always though, he fucked it up and couldn't resist getting in the shower and letting his angel into his arms.

Patrick promised himself he'd respect Pete's decision and let him take it slow but how can he be expected to resist beautiful naked Pete getting in the shower with him. How can he be expected to say no or remind Pete of what he's been told their entire relationship when they're both so horny and in love and both want this so bad. They're so close to making both their dreams for the past year and a half of their relationship a reality. Naked Pete Wentz is impossible to refuse.

"Pete, come here" "I shouldn't, I shouldn't touch your perfect skin, I shouldn't defile your perfection" "You won't, you make me perfect and you make me fall in love, if that's what you call defiling and if making me feel like I'm everything in the world means you've defiled me then come defile me more, I don't wanna be clean"

Pete crashes against his young boyfriend giving up on morals, reality and his conscience and letting himself get lost in the fantasy world of everything him and Patrick could do together, every beautiful thing they could make, everything they could be.

His hands frantically touch every part he's never allowed himself to appreciate before. Sliding down the skin of his back, over his smooth round ass, down between the crease of his ass to wet the protected precious skin then slide back up over Patrick's glistening cock. Pete's hands map out every inch of the skin he's admired since he first saw it and finally his lips connect with Patrick's letting himself fall deep into Patrick's kisses and loose all sanity.

"You're so perfect Patrick" "You make me feel perfect, you make me perfect" "You were always perfect, from the moment I met you" "That's because from the moment I met you I was perfect, the moment you stepped through those high school classroom doors you made me perfect and every second I'm with you I feel perfect, you make me believe it so I become perfect"

As Pete leans back for another perfect kiss all the clocks in the house break into an ear piercing shriek as it turns midnight on the best night of Pete's life. "You're 18 baby, you're finally 18" Pete whispers in his lovers ear as he kisses and bites at the tender skin of Patrick's neck, finally being allowed to make marks without fear of the wrong people seeing and getting them in trouble. Patrick's skin bruises easily as Pete works along it leaving a stained trail of purple bruises up his boyfriends neck to finally claim him as his own.

He knows he shouldn't take Patrick as his own because he can't give him enough to deserve him and he shouldn't ruin this skin that's stayed untouched all his life. Patrick deserves to be hidden away and protected so no one can break his innocence until he finds someone who'll treat him like the king he is. Pete doesn't listen to himself though and continues his path of love bites up Patrick's beautiful pale neck.

"Pete, make love to me" "Not yet" "I'm 18, I want you to take me" "Your virginity is special, your not giving it to me" "Who else could I ever want to give it to" "I'm sure there's a million people out there who deserve it much more then me" "But I don't care about then, I care about you and I want to do this" "I don't deserve your virginity" "Yes you do, I don't care who deserves it more, I don't care who can give me the most, I'm not a specimen that's auctioned off to the highest bidder. I want you and I don't care if you don't think you deserve it because you do and that's my choice"

Patrick tries to pull Pete back to him to touch him again and feel his warm hands on him, feeling like everything he's ever dreamed of his first time being but Pete quickly moves away.

"You saved yourself for the perfect person, someone who'll treat you right and who deserves to make love to you, I didn't do that. You can't give something that special to me when I have nothing to give you back. I'm a slut Patrick and I always have been, I'm not pure and innocent and beautiful like you, nothing I can give you means anything because so many people have already had it. Nobody wants something that's already been used and thrown out, I don't want you to give me this when I can't keep a relationship going after sex. Every time I've had sex we break up soon after or it turns into a string of one night stands, I don't want us to be like that, you deserve so much more then that"

Patrick keeps moving forward towards Pete until he's trapped against the shower door and has to stop running from his lover. "Pete I don't care, your 7 years older then me so how could you be expected to save yourself for me. You've had other relationships with other guys but I don't care, none of them are here in this shower with you now, I am and that's all I care about"

His arms snake around Pete's waist and he presses his face into Petes neck to feel the soft, smooth skin, made tender by the ink forced into it to make the ring of thorns around his neck. It feels like the perfect place for Patrick to loose himself, he could live and die happily buried in Pete's warm neck.

"It matters to me Patrick, you deserve someone pure and perfect like you" "No, I deserve you, maybe not so pure but still completely perfect" "You don't even know me" "Yes I do" "I can't even count how many boyfriends I've had and how many people I've hooked up with without even knowing their name. When I say I'm dirty I'm not saying I've had sex with someone I love a couple of times, I mean that I've been with every guy imaginable and I have nothing left. So many people have touched me like you are now, so many people have touched every part of me, nothing you do will be different, nothing is special. There's nothing I can give that you can claim as your own, everything you get is something someone's already had and given up on"

Patrick's never heard his boyfriend sound so angry and bitter with himself and it's sad and it definitely isn't the night of sexual delights he was intending. He really doesn't want to see his confident boyfriend crying in the shower because seeing such a perfect man cry would break his heart.

"Pete do you really think it will ever matter to me if I'm not the first. Sure maybe it would be nice to be the first one to touch you but doesn't it mean more if I'm the last, all it means is that you tried to find love and it didn't work which lead you to me. For our whole relationship I didn't know if you'd been with other people, I didn't know if you were currently with other people but it didn't matter. I don't care if you've been with no one or every person on earth as long as I get to be the last. I don't care if you've cheated, I don't care if you've been with an old boyfriend or had hook ups while dating me, as long as I'm the one you love and I'm the one who gets to fall asleep in your arms at night. I don't want this to be a high school fling, I wanna be here and I wanna stay"

Patrick pulls back from Pete and stares at his blushing face "So are you with me or not, will you stay and be with me" "I'll just hurt you, I'll just betray you and disappoint you until you regret ever meeting me" "You think this isn't hurting me? Constantly being told no because I'm young and inexperienced and never good enough. Knowing that apparently your such a slut but you can't even kiss me, you can't even touch me because it's so disgusting. Relationships are supposed to hurt aren't they, so we'll deal with it. Breaking up with me and treating me like crap hurts more then sleeping with you and finding out another guy was in your bed the day before. Whether I'm the first or just one of many at least I was there, at least you loved me enough to do it. I'd rather know other guys were with you before and after me then know your with other guys but not me"

"Babe, how did we get so deep" "You started this with saying your dirty and unworthy and won't touch me" "It's true" "Why should I care, your Pete either way, dirty Pete is better then no Pete"

Pete wraps his arms around his little angels waist and kisses the top of his wet blonde head "I'm still not sleeping with you" "Why? It's not age anymore and I said your other boyfriends don't matter" "Because you deserve something special" "You are special" "Let's get out of the shower before my water bill makes me go broke, I wanna show you something"

Patrick follows his boyfriend out of the shower and they both dry off then Pete hands Patrick's jeans to him "Look in the pocket" "Why?" "I presume you found what was in my pocket" "Yeah" "Look at it"

Patrick unfolds the paper and one of them is a cute love note like always and the other is folded ticket which he opens then jumps into Pete's arms. "Paris? Your taking me to Paris" "Yeah, you have spring break soon so I thought it'd be fun, we can stay in a hotel and sleep all day and spend time together" "I don't know about my parents agreeing" "I talked to them about it, they said as long as you take a taser for emergencies and call them everyday, you can go, they seem to trust me with you" "Then yes yes yes, I want to so badly"

Patrick pushes his face against his boyfriends neck and stays there with his legs around his still naked boyfriends waist, holding on like a monkey. "You wanna go with me?" "Yes yes yes yes yes, a million times yes" "I love you baby boy" "I love you" "I think Paris would be awesome and if you really do want to loose your virginity to me then a nice hotel in Paris isn't a bad place for it, it'd be something special that you'd always remember" "Your the best" "Only for you"

Slowly Pete untangles Patrick from him to put him back down then takes him back to his bed "Come on angel, just because I can't have sex with you doesn't mean there isn't other things we can do" "Like mouth on dick things" "If that's what you want then yeah, anything for you"

Happily Patrick falls onto the bed with his beautiful boyfriend and enjoys his first night as an adult rolling around in bed with his lover.


	22. Only Me pt 3

"Pete hurry we'll miss the flight" "We have an hour until it gets here angel, it's fine" "I've never been on a plane, I don't wanna be late" "We won't be, we can get there within an hour, it's pretty close"

Pete pulls his pouty boyfriend close and takes his hand off his wheeling suitcase to put it on Patrick's hips "Are you sure Petey, I really don't wanna miss it" "We won't, there's like 3 calls over the loud speaker for passengers, I've done this a few times" "I'm so excited" "I know, a week in Paris with my beautiful boyfriend with romance and fun and sightseeing and a hotel room all to ourselves" "I've been literally counting down the minutes since you gave me the ticket" "I've been counting down since I bought it so I win" "Win what" "The title of most obsessed to go to Paris with Patrick Stump" "What prize do you get for that" "I think I want some Patrick Stump kisses"

Patrick looks up at his boyfriend and kisses him quickly on the lips "Like that?" "Nope". Giggling he leans in and kisses him again letting himself sink into Pete's body and snake his arms around his neck. There's slight scars in the back of Pete's neck from the tattoo around it and it feels good to run his finger over the raised skin and play with the end of Pete's recently cut and dyed, short blonde hair.

Apparently he wanted a change and thought it'd be fun so one day Patrick went to his house and it was blonde. It's pretty cute though and the brown roots showing through make Pete look even cuter. It probably isn't good for Patrick's heart because Pete's already cute enough, he doesn't need to get any more attractive or Patrick's heart will explode.

"When's our flight" "8am, I thought you were counting down" "I was but I don't know the exact time, I just counted down until this morning when you'd come get me" "Until we could spend an hour getting lectured by your parents who were grumpy they had to wake up at 5am to say goodbye" "Yeah they're still overprotective" "I'd be protective of my teenage kid going away to another continent with a man they don't approve of" "But they trust you with me and they trust me to make good decisions" "I don't think either of those are good ideas. I'm not very trustworthy, especially when they're trusting me to keep my hands off you and look after you in another country. If you made good decisions you wouldn't be here with me so I think they made a bad choice" "I make very good decisions, your the best decision I ever made" "Illegal relationships with adults are good decisions now are they" "Yup"

Pete enjoys Patrick's beautiful lips on his for a while then pulls back "They probably have check in open since it's like 50 minutes so we can put our bags away and check in then get some coffee" "I don't drink coffee it's disgusting" "I'll buy you a hot chocolate or a milk shake then" "I know you were teasing but I want a milkshake now" "Your adorable, let's get you a nice banana milkshake then" "I want strawberry" "Your such a diva" "You offered" "And your making me regret it"

They check in their bags then get the coffee and milkshake Pete promised. Another bad decision for Pete because he then spends the next 10 minutes cheering Patrick up because he has to get a chocolate milkshake instead of strawberry and goes pouty again because of it.

"Petey it's not fair" "What would you like me to do then" "Go beat them up and get me my milkshake" "This is why I said your a diva". Patrick groans and flops down on Pete's lap, leaving the older man holding his cup with a lapful of Patrick which is awfully distracting. "Baby I've got a drink" "This trip is a disaster" "Angel do you want me to go to Starbucks across the road and get you a milkshake" "They don't sell milkshakes" "Do you want something else" "My strawberry milkshake" "Oh my gosh your such a child, I love you"

He puts down his drink and pulls Patrick back down onto his lap when he tries to stand up so he's straddling Pete's lap with his knees pressed against the uncomfortable plastic airport chairs. "Come here baby boy" "No" "Give me a kiss, I'll make it better" "Your so mean" "I'm trying here sweetheart, your just a spoiled little boy"

Patrick gives in to his boyfriends arms around his waist and melts into his lips, sucking at them when he tastes the chocolate. "Your delicious" "I got a caramel hot chocolate because I knew you'd have a tantrum, want some?" "Yeah" "Take some, kiss me first though"

They slowly make out for a while until they start getting dirty looks from people around them then Patrick gets off and takes Pete's hot chocolate as Pete tries some of his milkshake. "This isn't even bad babe" "I don't like chocolate milk" "My beautiful drama queen".

They sit there for a while drinking and playing with each other's fingers until the boarding call comes and they head over. Patrick seems slightly freaked out by the whole customs thing but Pete holds onto him and they quickly get on the plane and cuddle up in their seats.

There's nobody next to them and the arm rest can fold up so Patrick can lie his head on his boyfriends shoulder. When they take off Pete turns on the first movie he finds and settles into his boyfriend for the 8 hour flight.

Patrick's asleep on his boyfriends shoulder before the movie even finishes after his terrible night of sleep. He's tired as hell after spending most of the night packing, unpacking, repacking, texting Pete, calling Pete and lying awake staring at the ceiling wondering what will happen on the trip.

Pete strokes his beautiful boyfriends soft hair and rests his head against the teenagers as he finishes the movie. He listens to music for a while until they're 30 minutes away and he wakes up Patrick and kisses the tired boys head, who's trying to bury back into Pete's shoulder to go back to sleep.

When they land Pete takes his still yawning boyfriend straight to get their bags then into a taxi to their hotel. Patrick doesn't even bother to look around before going to their room and collapsing face first onto the bed. "I'm so bloody tired" "You slept the whole flight" "I'm still tired" "Yeah flying does that to you" "Come cuddle me". Pete happily takes his clothes off then slides under the covers of the bed in his boxers "Come in here" "But that involves moving" "Get your clothes off angel"

Patrick does what he says then collapses next to Pete and snuggles back into his neck "I was going to say we could do something sexy or enjoy the night in Paris but I'm so tired" "You slept all night, slept on the plane and now your sleeping again?" "I didn't sleep at night and the plane wasn't too long" "Your so jet lagged baby" "I know"

Easily Patrick falls asleep so Pete can wiggle out from next to him and pace around the room. He actually slept most of the night so he's not too tired considering it's only about 4 in the afternoon back in Chicago. Even after getting up at 3am because he had to pack before picking up Patrick for the plane, he's not too tired and it's only 11pm in Paris anyway so it's way too early for him to even try sleeping.

He unpacks their clothes into a closet then puts their stuff in the bathroom. He also puts condoms and lube in the draw in case Patrick was serious about loosing his virginity in Paris and in case of late night mastubration. He also has a purple toy for this mastubration which he puts in the bottom draw because Patrick doesn't really need to know about it and tease him for bringing his toy on their romantic vacation.

By the time he's finished all the useless tasks and explored the mini fridge it's past midnight so he brushes his teeth then cuddles up to Patrick who happily grabs onto him again. An hour later he falls asleep and is woken by Patrick at 6 when he shakes him awake "Petey Petey Petey" "Yeah Pat" "Let's go out somewhere" "Alright, want breakfast?" "Yeah, in a cute Parisian cafe" "Your wish is my command"

They explore the city for a while before coming back to the hotel for lunch then climbing up the Eiffel Tower and exploring shops some more. Patrick happily changes into nice clothes and goes with Pete to the nicest restaurant he can find and drinking quite a bit of wine because it's actually legal for teenagers to drink here. By the time Pete gets his boyfriend back to their room he's slightly tipsy and giggly as he clings to Pete.

"Petey, sex time" "That's so romantic, getting drunk in a restaurant then telling me it's sex time now" "But it is" "When you calm down a bit" "I'm calm, I'm like a calm ocean" "Drink some water, when you can make it through a sentence without giggling we'll talk about sex time"

While Patrick works his way through a couple of bottles of water while buried in a magazine, Pete has a bath and enjoys having a proper bubble bath for the first time ever. Who knew bathing naked in pink rose smelling bubbles would feel so good.

When he gets out and walks back to Patrick in the smallest towel he can find Patrick's finished 2 bottles and pulls him over by the hand "Come here, I'm not drunk" "Not a bit?" "Nope, I don't think so" "Good". Pete drops the towel from his waist and pushes down against Patrick, who's sadly still fully dressed so Pete grabs his belt "What's with these clothes, why aren't you naked" "I didn't wanna lie here drunk and naked" "I wouldn't mind"

Pete pushes his jeans down then rips his button up off to run along the soft skin and murmur "So pretty" against Patrick's lips as he kisses the teenager. His boxers are thrown to the floor as Pete admires the perfect skin he hasn't seen since Patrick's birthday and skims his hand across the bottom of his perky ass along his thighs.

"Petey, are you ok with touching me now, will you make love to me". Patrick sounds so hopeful and innocent Pete has to sit back up and cup his cheeks in his hands "If that's what you want baby, I'd love it if you'd let me make love to you" "I really want to, I wanna give myself up to you" "Then you can, god I'd love that so much, you'd feel so beautiful Patty, so so beautiful"

Pete's lips slowly bite at his boyfriends, opening his mouth to him and relaxing Patrick back into the huge comfy bed as Pete's hands keep exploring. He's barely had any time since Patrick turned 18 to be with him because of all Patrick's exams and Pete working extra at his part time job to make up for taking a holiday. It's disappointing because he finally got to see Patrick naked and spend a night showing him so many amazing things but now they've barely talked except over text in weeks.

Now after all that time away Pete's back with the boy he loves, free to touch and kiss all the beautiful places on Patrick all night and for an entire week with nothing to interrupt them.

Pete fumbles with the drawers next to the bed where he put his condoms and lube the night before and ends up throwing draws open blindly until he finds them and can go back to his angel. "You sure about this?" "Yes" "Do you wanna top or bottom" "I don't know, I've never done this before, you choose" "This is your choice, do you wanna fuck me or have me fuck you" "I want you to take my virginity" "Loosing your virginity doesn't mean you have to bottom, you can loose it without loosing your anal virginity" "I want to though, it feels like properly loosing my virginity, I wanna loose it" "If that's what you want I'd be glad to" "Do you top" "Not usually but I have" "That's good, I want you inside me"

They stare gently into each other's eyes until Patrick breaks contact and looks behind Pete with a giggle "Pete is that your dildo". Pete stares at the giggling teenager then falls off the bed and shoves it back in the draw "Nope nope nope, you didn't see anything" "Yeah I did silly, gimme"

Embarrassed Pete hands it over and sits on the floor trying to hide his blushing cheeks "Um well, I didn't really...... Um...... Yeah". Patrick looks at his cute blushing boyfriend and reaches down for his hand "Your such a bottom" "Shut up, I didn't think you would go through with it so I thought I'd have to bring something for myself" "Use it" "What" "You can fuck me with it in you can't you" "Yeah" "Then you can top and bottom at the same time" "I like that"

Patrick flips his newly blond boyfriend down onto the bed and holds the rubbery dildo "How do I use this" "Shove it in me" "Don't you need lube" "Yeah but that's the general idea" "Your useless, how have you had sex so many times when your so useless"

He carefully lubes it up and trails it down Pete's erection making him moan and buck his hips up "Your such a tease" "Because your fun to tease and your cute when your grumpy". Patrick searches around for Pete's hole and attempts to position the dildo but ends up throwing it at Pete "Where's your god damn asshole" "And you call me useless" "Well I'm sorry I can't find it, am I supposed to be an expert in the scientific study of Pete Wentz's asshole" "Well after a while I would hope so, that's one thing I'd love for you to be learning about"

Pete gives it back to Patrick and leads his hand down to his entrance "Here?" "Yup" "What do I do" "Shove it the fuck in" "Wouldn't that hurt" "Did you forget about my last 8 years of being a whore, I'm used to it, unlike you I am a professional in the study of Pete Wentz's asshole" "8 years?" "Around about, maybe more, I don't have a specific date" "8 years!" "Yeah" "That's ages, that's why you've had so many boyfriends. I thought this would be so special but you don't even remember loosing your virginity though, how would you remember mine" "Because your special, I'll remember taking my angels innocence, I love you and I'll remember this"

Patrick pulls away and drops the dildo letting Pete sit up and grab his waist "Patrick, you knew this" "I thought you'd just hooked up, 15 year olds don't hook up, how don't you remember your virginity" "It didn't matter to me, I'd dated a guy for a while so we fucked and that was the end. We fucked a few times then broke up and had hook ups for a while, I still know him and we used to do stuff whenever we wanted to before I met you"

Patrick let's Pete pull him back and kiss the top of his head protectively "I'm sorry baby, I didn't think it'd upset you, you said it was ok". Pete's trying so hard to calm Patrick down and not ruin their holiday and ruin Patrick wanting to sleep with him but it's hard. Last time it was Pete thinking they shouldn't and Patrick said he'd love him no matter what and now his sluttiness is pissing him off and it sucks. Patrick said it was ok and he said he didn't care that Pete had been with so many people but I guess the idea of loosing your innocence to a guy who doesn't even remember his own first time and can't make you feel special isn't a good deal. He'd be so much better to find someone else to loose it to, someone who was pure like him and not as disgusting as he's obviously starting to think Pete is.

"Pete it's hard, what am I supposed to think" "I thought it didn't matter, I thought you'd love me regardless, you promised" "I didn't know, am I supposed to be fine with you still fucking your ex, still being with the first guy you dated and fucked" "I'm not with him, we hooked up sometimes" "Would you hook up again" "Maybe, if we broke up I would but I'd probably be upset and still wanting you so I'd fuck the first person who offers" "Your mine, not his, mine" "I'm yours, I never took him to Paris and had loving sex with him in a hotel, everything I do is for you" "Your mine" "I know, I'm all yours, all yours"

Patrick let's himself be laid back down on the bed and Pete's lips attach to his bare neck "Please don't be mad baby" "I'm not" "Good, I really want this to be good, I won't sleep with Mikey ever again" "Good, you can sleep with me instead" "My beautiful angel" "It's just weird, I don't like the possibility of him coming back" "He just fucks whenever we want to, if I say no he'll leave, he's a good guy" "No he's not" "He is baby but I won't see him" "Good, your hands are for my body only, your body is for my hands only and I'm the only one who gets to feel your love" "Only you, only ever you"

Pete takes the toy back in his hand, reapplies more lube and slips it quickly into himself so he can go back to Patrick "So how's this gonna go" "You sound so formal, my ass isn't a business deal" "I know, I just want to know what you want me to do" "Whatever's best" "Missionary then, I can see your face and it's my favourite"

Their hips move against each other and Patrick clings to Pete's neck as he lubes up a finger to place at the small boys entrance "Baby are you ready" "Yeah" "It's ok, it'll all be ok and we can stop, I don't care" "No I'm just a bit nervous, I don't wanna stop" "Calm down, you're too tense" "It's ok, I'll calm down" "You need to calm down now, your too tense for me to do anything" "It's fine, just go, it'll calm me down" "Patrick you're a virgin so your already tight and if you don't stop tensing and shaking I can't do this, I don't want this to be scary but your so tight if I try to push in it'll hurt like fuck"

Patrick tries to relax himself as Pete kisses him and does everything he can to turn the beautiful boy on "Baby, if you don't want this you can top" "I want this" "At least try using the dildo in me, see if you like it" "I don't wanna hurt you" "You won't, trust me, I don't think it's possible for you to hurt me unless you specifically try to" "Ok"

His little fingers wrap around the base of the toy and start pumping it into Pete "Like this" "Perfect, you can go faster and harder and do as much as you want". The teenager speeds up like Pete says and relaxes into the rhythm of it and enjoys the breathy moans his boyfriend let's out.

As Patrick moves the toy around, finding out what Pete likes the older man starts pushing a finger gently into his boyfriends relaxed body. He barely notices and Pete can slip another in to the teenagers tight warmth before he realises what Pete's doing. "Pete, I did it" "Yeah baby, nothing to be scared of see" "It feels kinda good" "Good, come over here"

He pulls his fingers out and let's Patrick scoot back to out his head on the pillows at the head of the bed and puts one under the teenagers raised hips to help him "Do you want more prep?" "Yeah, I like it" "I like it too, come here beautiful"

Everything's so slow and gentle as Pete's fingers slip back into Patrick and his lips attach to Patrick's stomach, kissing at the fragile skin as Patrick whines and spreads his legs further to let more of his boyfriend in. It's so different from every fast, horny hook up Pete's ever had because he actually cares about this boy and he cares if he feels good and whether it hurts and all he wants is Patrick to feel good. He's already falling apart from Pete's fingers and the older man can just imagine the beautiful sounds his angel will make when he's inside him or when he climaxes. It'll be the most beautiful thing.

"I'm ready, I'm ready" "You sure angel, you don't want another finger first?" "No, I love you and I need you" "Ok baby". Pete's fingers slip out and he rolls on a condom and rubs lube into himself "No regrets right baby" "Never, I want to do this and I want it to be you, I'll never regret it" "Good, because I'd never want you to"

He lines up and gently pushes in to Patrick who's tighter then he's ever felt which definitely isn't a bad thing. He still can't believe this perfect angel is his and he'll be the first to touch him like this, he must have done something very right to deserve happiness like Patrick gives him. Pete can barely believe that out of everyone in the world he gets to be with Patrick like this, he gets to make love to this perfect pure angel and he'll be the only one to feel the beautiful parts of this boy.

The older man bottoms out and starts rocking his hips back as forth as Patrick struggles to get any kind of words out about how perfect this is "P-ppp-pe-pete" "Shh angel, you can talk later "Y-Y-Y-Y-yeah".

Pete continues his slow careful pace in Patrick making sure to hit ever inch inside the boy and enjoying his hands clinging at his lower back and lips kissing his favourite place on Pete, along the tattoo around his neck.

Pete knows he doesn't have some ridiculous monster cock like guys in porn, which would probably be the only experience Patrick's had with sex before this, but he's a pretty average size and focuses on using it as well as he can. He can't really change his size for Patrick, as much as he wishes he could, but he's had so much experience with guys that he has a good idea of what he's doing. There's been a lot of terrible nights with guys who wouldn't be able to make him feel good if their lives depended on it so he really doesn't want that to be what Patrick's first time is like and he's using everything he's ever learnt to avoid the awkward mistakes.

Every time he pushes into Patrick the toy inside Pete brushes against his prostate making it feel so ridiculously good it almost makes up for humiliation of Patrick finding it. He's probably gonna get laughed at for ages by Patrick because of this but this sex is so good it might even be worth the teasing.

With Pete rocking inside him Patrick gets close quickly and bites down hard on Pete's neck to let him know how close he is since he's still completely unable to form a single word.

Pete speeds up and wraps a hand around Patrick's leaking red cock to stroke him quickly until he comes onto Pete with a moan. Smiling at the completely ruined, moaning boy under him Pete pulls out, throws away the condom and grabs into himself to stroke quickly. He wasn't intending to finish himself off but Patrick's so wreaked and tired so he doesn't need the pressure of getting Pete off for his first time. Apart from Pete's own hand when he jerks off, Mikey's been the only person to ever make Pete climax out of all the people he's had sex with. For a long time it was only Mikey he had sex with, even after the break up, so he's used to Mikey and it makes it easy for him to finish under Mikey's hand but guys who don't know Pete can never do it. Usually it's easy for him to jerk off and finish himself after the actions done just remembering what happened but it's always awkward when guys try and fail at doing it for him.

Pete's hand quickly works over his dick that's been straining all day from watching Patrick and desperate for release as he just watches the beauty lying on the bed under him as he strokes quickly.

Before he can finish Patrick regains the ability to breathe and talk like a normal human and sits up to run his fingers through the white mess he made on Pete's golden stomach and replaces Pete's hand with his own. It feels good for Pete but it always does at first and it'd really feel shit if he had to tell Patrick he wasn't doing it well and make him stop. The teenager fell apart so easily and barely took any time to orgasm despite Pete only jerking him off once before on his birthday so it'd probably upset him seeing Pete not enjoy his touching.

"Patrick-" He starts, attempting to find a way to say it that won't sound insulting to his beautiful boyfriend when Patrick slides to the ground to lap his come off Pete's stomach then take Pete's boner into his mouth.

Forgetting the awkwardness of Patrick trying to get him off the older man grabs the teenagers soft blonde hair to push him down and get more of himself in his mouth then collapses backwards to let Patrick work his mouth on him. It's ridiculously good with Patrick's warm wet mouth on his aching boner and his fingers working over the bat heart on his lower stomach, wetting the skin with the come left on his fingers.

To Pete's absolute delight it only takes a few bobs of Patrick's mouth before Pete chokes and cries out as he comes hard into his boyfriends mouth. With no warning from the older man, Patrick gasps and pulls away when the salty liquid floods into his mouth and despite choking a worrying amount, he swallows most of it and wipes the rest off his chin. "Oh, that didn't taste good" "Sorry baby, I'll warn you next time" "It's ok, it wasn't too terrible".

They crawl back into the warm bed and Patrick curls his naked body around Pete's warmth and clings onto him "Did you like it" "Of course I did baby, more importantly, did you like it because your first times special" "I loved it, it was special to me though, I think because you'd done it so much it'd just be boring" "Nothing with you is ever boring" "I love you babe" "I love you too, I love you a million times my angel" "Is there champagne in the fridge" "Yeah why" "Will you please please let me drink some" "Maybe a little, your not getting smashed but you can have a little bit" "Yay, it's like yummy juice with bubbles" "Your the cutest, I'll get something" "Hurry" "Keep the bed warm angel" "Hurry back then"


	23. I'll Wait

As always Pete realises his mistake a few days too late. He asked out the boy checking out his groceries in the supermarket and they made plans so now he's in the cafe they were supposed to meet at after waiting an hour but without the boys phone number he has no hope. He can't text or call to ask if the boys coming and he never even got the guys name. And anyway who would go out with some random guy who asked you out while you put his jar of pickles in a bag. He probably thinks Pete's some kind of creep and if he did turn up it would be with pepper spray and the police, not flowers like Pete brought that are slowly wilting on the table.

He should be used to it because it's his 4th first date in a month but it still stings every time. It's hard to get used to getting turned down or stood up or having your texts ignored by someone you actually thought might like you. He was stupid to think this time would be any different because if the last guy stopped returning his calls after the first date why would this guy be any different.

This time it was a hasty plan made while other customers waited behind them and it's a meet up for coffee not a nice restaurant and presents and every romantic thing Pete can think. If he got turned down last time after putting everything he could into the guy he wanted and trying to be a dream guy of course he'd get turned down by this beautiful boy when all Pete did was get cheap flowers and invite him to a boring cafe.

He's tried everything honestly. Going to a concert for one guys favourite band never worked, going to another guys baseball teams game didn't work, taking the last guy to a fancy restaurant and spending all his money on a nice gift didn't work and now the coffee date hasn't worked. Maybe it's just Pete, maybe he's too awkward and talks too much about irrelevant things and doesn't treat them right and is too clingy. Maybe that's why he only gets first dates and occasional sex after those dates then the guy never gets back to him or if he does it's just to break off the relationship.

Pete finishes his third glass of wine and gives the slightly wilted but still pretty flowers to the waitress who lets him go without paying for the wine. She probably just feels bad that he got stood up and that he's here on a Friday night drinking by himself waiting for a guy who never planned to show up. Even if it was just pity though she was nice and didn't treat him weird when she found out he was waiting for another man not a girl so she deserves something pretty to say thanks. It's not like anyone else would want them anyway, not when they're coming from Pete.

Resigning himself to the horrible situation he always seems to end up in, Pete heads back to his car to go home and spend time with his dog, the only person who doesn't hate him no matter how much time they spend together.

As he unlocks the car a boy comes barrelling down the street almost knocking Pete over but when he grabs his arm to steady him it's the boy from the supermarket.

"Oh, oh it's you, I'm sorry I got lost and got the wrong time" "It's ok" "Sorry, were you waiting" "Yeah for an hour and a half but it's fine, it was nice anyway" "Fuck I'm stupid, we can go back" "No I should get home" "I'm really sorry I embarrassed you" "I'm used to it, I did get you flowers but I gave them to the waitress when you didn't show up and she gave me free drinks, sorry about that" "It's ok, I didn't think to bring anything and I'm late so you don't owe me anything. Maybe we could take a walk or something, just because I ruined the night"

With a sigh Pete nods and let's the boy slide his hand into Pete's and lead him along the dark road. It feels pretty shitty that he can't even say no to the boy after he abandoned him for almost 2 hours. There's no doubt that Pete will try to impress the guy the same as he always does with bad puns and bad flirting and stupid stories no one cares about and make the guy wish he hadn't shown up at all. The best Pete can hope for is sex tonight where he'll easily open his slutty legs for the guy despite hating himself for it and let himself get his heart broken when he's left with an empty bed and a break up note in the morning.

The walk isn't too bad and Pete has to admit it's kind of nice despite them staying in awkward silence for most of the time.

"My names Patrick by the way, I don't know if I ever told you" "You didn't, I'm Pete which I think I said" "Yeah I think you said hi I'm Pete and your hot so wanna go out sometime" "Yeah probably, I'm real smooth" "I thought it was cute" "In a lame rapist kind of way" "Well I still came didn't I" "I would understand why you wouldn't"

Usually the conversation wouldn't get so boring and awkward but after being so thoroughly humiliated Pete doesn't have a lot of flirting left. He hasn't got stood up like that in a long time, not on a first date anyway. Usually they turned up and it was terrible or they broke it off after the date or stopped talking to him. If they weren't coming usually the guy had the decency to text and say he wasn't coming so Pete could just leave and wasn't left waiting like an idiot.

"I'm fucking sorry Pete, I should just let you leave" "No it's ok, I already wasted your night so I might as well try and make it less terrible" "I'm the one who was 2 hours late and stood you up, you didn't waste my night" "I don't know, maybe we should just go to my house or something and let the night end" "You wanna have sex with me on the first date? Even after I left you there embarrassed while you waited for me after you got me flowers and arranged this and asked me out" "Yeah, it doesn't matter" "I wasn't intending sex on the first date" "I'll blow you or something then, I don't care, it's your choice"

Patrick's never heard someone sound so given up and it just makes him feel even more shit. Pete seems to be acting like this was just his plan to get in Patrick's ass though so feeling sorry for him doesn't last too long.

"I'm not a cheap whore, I don't have sex on the first date and not with someone I've known for 10 minutes" "Then I should leave if a whore isn't what you want because that's all I am" "I thought you wanted this nice date" "Yeah because that's how it goes, I try to woo you and try do things right and try make you my boyfriend but I fuck it all up and we end up just fucking and you leave me heartbroken. Trust me I know how this goes, I've done it enough times"

Pete kicks hard at a rock in the ground making it skip ahead on the road and Pete looses sight of it. "Pete that's not what I want, it's not what I thought you wanted" "It's not what I want but it's what happens" "Why don't you do what you want then" "I try, I bring flowers and take people to my favourite places and tell them things and be romantic but it doesn't work. It's either take them home and spend some time letting them fuck me or just let them go and never see them again. At least if we have sex they usually have the dignity to tell me they don't wanna see me again, if not the night just ends with us going home and regretting it and I never get a call back. So yeah I know where this night is going, I know what it means when I get stood up and I know this whole walk is just out of pity. Do you wanna fuck me or do you wanna tell me now that you don't want me?"

Patrick splutters for a while trying to find something to say to that until Pete pulls his hand away "Sorry, I already know the answer to that, I'll just leave, I don't have your number anyway so you won't have to ignore my needy messages and calls, thanks I guess"

He kicks more rocks as he heads back the way they came leaving Patrick still standing there unable to think of any kind of response. He really didn't think being late would make the guy so upset, it was an asshole thing and he thought the time was 7 not 6 so he was super late and got lost. Obviously Pete wouldn't be happy but Patrick did think if he was still waiting they could just have a good time to make up for it.

"Pete please come back" "Why" "I really did want this date" "So did I but you don't have to pity me" "I don't, I haven't had a date since high school because I'm so socially awkward, I don't want to stuff up the first time a guys ever asked me out" "I'm not good at dating" "I've had like 2 dates in my life, I think I'm worse" "At least those dates weren't a disaster" "They kinda were" "Well at least you haven't tried to date 4 different guys in the last month and got turned down and stood up every time, it's shit Patrick, I don't need your pity"

Patrick goes over to hold the man against his chest as he starts to sob quietly against Patrick's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess, no wonder you didn't want to turn up" "I'm sorry, I wanted to I'm just an idiot though" "It's fine" "Have you really dated that many people" "Yeah and all I ever get is a first date and occasional sex, I don't know how to have a relationship Patrick" "Me neither, we'll make it up as we go, maybe you can drive me home" "I thought you didn't want sex" "I don't but driving me home doesn't mean sex, it just means that we can talk and maybe I can make you dinner" "Yeah sure I guess" "You can stay the night if you want" "I guess" "That doesn't mean sex either" "You can fuck me if you want though, I don't mind it" "I've never topped" "It's not hard, neither have I though"

Patrick links their fingers again and walks Pete back to the cafe where his cars waiting "So do you wanna drive me home because I walked and it's cold and dangerous at night" "Yeah of course, you've been nice" "I don't want this to be the end, let me take you on a different date, I'll actually be on time to this one" "You don't have to" "I want to, I stuffed it up with the first guy who wanted me, I wanna make it right" "Ok, put your number in my phone"

Patrick takes the phone from Pete and types in his number with the name 'Pattycakes (Your soon to be boyfriend)'. He giggles slightly at the name which he hopes Pete will find cute then slips the phone into Pete's pocket as he starts the car.

The drives quick and before Patrick can even start a good conversation Pete's stops the car and sighs "Bye I guess" "Wait I wanna do something, can you wait a minute" "I guess"

With a smile Patrick runs into his house and into his garden where he picks the prettiest lilies he can find and runs back to Pete with them. They're slightly muddled and messy with a bit of dirt on the bottom but Pete blushes deeply when Patrick gets into the car to give them to him.

There's silence as Pete looks at the flowers in his hand then up at the beautiful boy before putting them down on the dashboard and basically leaping into Patrick's lap. Pete's surprised that Pete went from trying to get him out of his car as fast as possible to straddling him in his seat but he's definitely not complaining.

"Thank you" "Your welcome" "So I'm guessing the answer to car sex is a no" "I'm not having sex with you for the first time in your car after a date that was a disaster" "Yeah ok, what do you think about kissing on the first date?" "I'm definitely ok with that" "That's good"

Now that he has Patrick's approval Pete leans in and kisses his lips softly "This isn't what I expected from tonight" "This isn't what I expected from kissing after you wanted me to fuck you 15 minutes after I met you" "I don't wanna get pushed off, not when I just got your number" "You won't be, your keeping that number and if there isn't a minimum of 5 texts on my phone when I wake up I'll be very disappointed"

Patrick pulls the older man down into another open mouthed kiss as both their arms wrap around each other. It's a long time of kissing before the cold from the open door chills both men so Pete pulls away "Were you serious about wanting me to text you" "Yes" "Please reply, I've had enough of just being ignored" "I won't, it's up to you but if you text me I will reply, believe me" "I do" "Take the flowers with you, I don't want them dying" "Thank you, I'll buy you flowers if I see you again" "Ok, I'll buy you some too" "Please let this work out, I need just one person to want to go on another date with me" "I want a second date and a third and a fourth and as many as your willing to give" "I'll text you and I'll see you soon Patrick" "Thanks for a pretty alright night"

They kiss again then Pete gets back in his seat so Patrick can go into his house and wave as Pete drives away to start texting the boy as soon as he gets home. Patrick said he wants 5 messages but it'll end up more like 50 knowing Pete. Maybe Patrick will be the one who doesn't mind, who gives Pete 50 messages back and accepts how needy Pete really is. After the amount of failed romances he's had he really deserves for one to work out.


	24. Just Do It

"Come on Pat, just go tell him to give it back" "I can't just go over there and ask him" "Why not, he's an asshole and you need to tell him to give your book back" "I'll buy a new one Gee, just leave it"

Patrick tries to pull away from his best friend Gerard but he keeps his hands firmly on his shoulders as he forces him to look down the hall at Pete Wentz standing against the lockers with his friends laughing loudly at something someone said. He'd stole Patrick's calc book as a joke and never given it back as he left at the end of class and now Patrick's spent the last 5 minutes of lunch having Gerard tell him to just go over and get it back.

He really should because Pete has one of his own so he doesn't need Patrick's. Patrick's dad would get annoyed if he said he'd lost the book and he hated annoying his dad because they usually had such a good relationship. The stupid book was almost $30 and Patrick's dad was already short on money without having to buy new books every time his son lost one so he couldn't really afford to be too shy to get it off Pete. It only the guy didn't spend all his life with a minimum of 5 friends surrounding him then it'd be easier. The thought of going over and demanding a book back is so embarrassing when so many popular people are there watching that Patrick almost gives up and decides to not use the book for the rest of the year.

If the thought of setting off a fire alarm to get Pete alone to ask him or failing his AP calc class because of a lost book is better then going over to ask for it and risk embarrassment, there's definitely something wrong with the dynamics of this school.

Finally when his other friend Frank arrives from his English class and he then has his two best friends telling him to stop being a wimp Patrick gives up on his dignity and just walks over there.

Pete's holding court as always and telling some story making everyone laugh so Patrick hovers on the outskirts until Pete stops talking then manoeuvres his way to the front where Pete can see him. "Pete, I need my book back" "What book, aren't you the smart guy in my calc and bio classes" "Yeah, you took my calc book, I need it" "But your smart and I suck at calc so I could use your answers" "Your in an AP class, your obviously not stupid and I've seen you do well" "But I'm lazy" "Can I please just have my book back" "How would that benefit me" "I'll do your work for you or something or I don't know, tutor you or whatever, can I please have the stupid book"

All his friends are watching now and Frank and Gerard have disappeared from sight so Patrick's basically just alone in a crowd of people he doesn't know and who will probably tease him for being a nerd. There's no real losers or bullies at this school but he doesn't like the idea of being teased and made a joke because he wants one book. This is probably the last time he'll sit in that seat near Pete since he likes stealing his stuff and messing with him and if he's planning on keeping it Patrick can't afford to loose it or have to go through this every time.

"Pete please, what do you want" "Why does the book matter so much" "Textbooks are expensive and I don't wanna ask for another one, plus it's got all my work in it and I don't wanna do it all over again, why do you need it so much" "Good blackmail to get you over here I guess"

He steps closer to Patrick and looks down at him with a smirk "How about we make a deal" "A deal for the book you stole that's mine to begin with" "Yeah that one" "Or you could just give it to me" "Where's the fun in that" "I'd find it fun"

Pete steps closer again so Patrick has nowhere to go without ending up on top of one of Pete's friends. "Let's make a deal, I'll give your book back and stop bothering you and taking your stuff in class if that's what you want as long as you kiss me"

Patrick looks up at the taller boy and shakes his head quickly "No way, just give me the book and leave me and alone and we can avoid each other". This is obviously just him trying to insult him, Frank and Gerard. Frank and Gerard have been very open about the fact that they're friends with benefits and about the fact that they hook up all the time so it's obviously a joke about it. They're Patrick's best friends so people probably think he's gay too and since there's no way Pete's gay, he's probably using it to find something to tease Patrick about while he steals his stuff.

Patrick's not even really gay. He's never dated anyone and he doesn't really ever get crushes so he's resigned himself to the fact that he's either asexual or just a loser that can't get a relationship and has stopped trying. Either way he doesn't know how he feels about Pete but kissing him as a joke doesn't seem very nice. It's not his first kiss or anything but it'd make things awkward as hell and make him get teased for the rest of his high school life.

"Come on Pat, it's just a kiss and I'll leave you alone" "You sit in front of me, you'll forget the promise to leave me alone within a day" "Well you'll get a peacefully day at least". He's so annoying sometimes and Patrick really has no choice because he'd rather die then get his father stressed out about buying a book he's already bought and that they can't afford.

With a look up at Pete's bright brown eyes Patrick sighs and slams his hands down roughly onto the teasing boy's shoulders "For the record, I fucking hate you". He slams his lips to Pete's making the older boy stumble backwards against the lockers as he grabs Patrick's waist to steady himself. Patrick really hopes that the locks and bolts on the lockers make it real uncomfortable for Pete as he's pressed against there because the asshole deserves it.

The whole thing is a sloppy frantic mess because Pete's not an expert at this at all judging from his sloppy kisses and how his tongue just laps at Patrick's. Patrick has probably even less experience, since the only kisses he's had have been during truth or dare in middle school but it's surprisingly not terrible. Its slightly chaotic and definitely not the perfect fireworks moment everyone talks about but it's not bad, maybe if one of them actually knew what to do, it might be kinda good.

When Patrick pulls away Pete's eyes are wider then Patrick thought it was possible for eyes to be and his hands grip Patrick's hips painfully tight so Patrick leans forward to push their chests together to try to release Pete's rock hard grip on him. Surprisingly it works because Pete gasps and let's Patrick go from the extra contact letting the younger step back with a sigh "Can I have my book now" "Book? Oh right your book thing that you wanted" "Yeah, the one I came over here for".

Pete turns into a bit of a mess fumbling around with his locker and failing the combination many times and finally handing Patrick his own chemistry book instead of Patrick's calc book. "Pete this is yours" "What?" "I came for my calc book" "Oh yeah right, sorry"

Finally Pete hands him the right book and slams his locker shut. He stands there awkwardly looking at the ground until Patrick turns around and walks away. Patrick turns back after a couple of steps to thank Pete but Pete's frantically pulling at the sleeve of his jacket that's caught in the door of his locker while all his friends laugh. Patrick giggles and shakes his head at the silly boy and turns back to find Gerard and Frank.

When he does they're kissing against a tree with Gerard's legs locked around his boyfriends hips and Frank pushing the red head into the tree as they fiercely make out.

They barely notice Patrick which means he doesn't have to tell them about the kiss or make up a lie about it. When it's time for bio he leaves his two friends who are still kissing and goes to class quickly to try to avoid any more contact with Pete.

As always though Pete sits in front of him but he doesn't turn around all lesson and Patrick can't figure out if he's glad or not because he misses the loud energetic boy always talking and playing around with him.

When Patrick goes to put his bio book in his bag as the bell rings he pushes his calc book off the table and a piece of paper flutters out which Patrick quickly grabs to read.

 _Hey Patrick_  
 _You might not know me but I'm the annoying guy in your calc and bio classes that always steals your stuff and annoys you. You probably hate me sorry but I stole the book and my friends told me I should leave a note for you since I'm a pussy and can't to this face to face._  
 _Your cute and smart and I spend so much time trying to get you to like me and pay attention to me so wanna go out sometime. I sound like a twelvie but I don't know how else to do this. You can just tick the no box and put it in my locker if you don't wanna talk to me because I've creeped you out. I'll treat you good and take you somewhere nice if you say yes so I hope you do. Your probably not even gay or your probably taken but that's ok, at least I tried and Brendon will stop teasing me about the crush._  
 _-Pete_  
◽️ _Yes_  
◽️ _No_

Patrick reads the whole thing twice then shakes his head at how silly the whole thing is. Pete always annoys him and tries to piss him off then stole his book all because he likes him. It's totally stupid but it is kinda cute and he seemed so flustered and freaked out after the kiss so I guess it does make sense. Now Patrick will have to go talk to him again, hopefully without the hordes of friends this time.

As he leaves the class he grabs a pen and scrawls ' _Ask me again in person and you'll get an answer'_ on the bottom of the paper without ticking either box. He has no clue what he'll say if Pete asks properly but maybe that's a good thing, he doesn't know how he feels about Pete so he'll just have to make a decision when he gets asked and it'll be more genuine. Plus there's no time to stress out about thinking up a cool way to say yes or a nice way to say no to let him down easy.

Pete's at his locker with friends again making Patrick just wonder when exactly Pete expected him to put it in his locker secretly since he's constantly there, even now when schools finished.

After waiting 10 minutes for the halls to clear out most of Pete's friends leave so it's only Patrick hiding behind his locker door spying and Pete with his best friend Brendon left in the hall. It probably won't get any better then this because Pete's never alone so Patrick closes the locker door and starts over towards Pete. Neither boys notice him until he touches Pete's shoulder and holds out the note. Brendon starts chuckling as soon as he sees it and doubles over with laughter as Pete continues to stand there staring at the paper like its a bomb.

"Fuck you actually did it, that's such a wimp thing to do but I can't believe you did anything" Brendon says between laughs and finally just smacks Pete hard on the back "Your such a loser".

With Brendon looking over his shoulder Pete grabs the paper Patrick's holding out in his shaky hand and reads it. Brendon reads faster then Pete and starts laughing and smacks his back again "I told you you were a wimp, ask him the fucking question you little fucker"

All three of them stand there in silence for a while as Pete keeps his eyes focused on the note then shoves it back into Patrick's hand. "Patrickwillyougooutwithmeandbemyboyfriend" He says as quick as possible then looks nervously at the smaller boy who's looking up at him amused. "Can you say it properly" "Probably not" "Just say it" "Patrick will you please go out with me and maybe if you like it be my boyfriend" "That wasn't hard was it stupid" "Hardest thing I've ever done in my life"

He stands there expectantly as the smaller boy opens the note again and after staring at both boxes for a while ticks the yes box and holds it back out to Pete who takes it and reads it. He stares at the tick for a minute then throw it over his shoulder for Brendon to grab then grabs Patrick into a fierce hug. Patrick hadn't expected that from the older dark haired boy at all so he stumbles back under Pete's weight and ends up falling onto the ground with Pete on top of him.

They both just laugh and Pete wraps Patrick in a tighter hug which the younger boy returns happily. They lie there hugging until Pete gets up and holds out a hand to help his new boyfriend up.

"So I guess you are gay then, me and my friends made bets on whether you were, you've lost me a lot of money" "I'm not gay, I'm asexual but I'm willing to try this" "Being asexual doesn't make you a heartless rock and it doesn't mean your aromantic so maybe you just won't have sex with me which I'm more then fine with" "Going on one date with you wouldn't hurt, it sounds kinda fun" "Yeah, I'm not asking you to marry me and have my babies or anything, just for you to come to Maccas with me and get the money off my friends then let me take you out sometime" "Why do you get money" "They bet you were gay and I bet that you weren't, and your not so I win" "Did you bet I wasn't gay or that I was straight" "I said not gay" "Then you do win I guess, you get me plus money" "I thought it was a safe bet because I could bribe you into pretending you were bi or pan or something which isn't gay" "Are you gay?" "Bi" "Cool, let's go I guess" "Your the best" "I know"


	25. Baby

**Pete's POV**

"Daddy that's mean" "It's not mean it's a punishment for being naughty" "Just because I made a friend with someone while you got coffee doesn't make me naughty" "He offered to be your daddy and he was touching you" "I said no and told him I already have a daddy and he should leave and he touched my shoulder, I'm not naughty" "Stop arguing with daddy Pete, it's not good" "But it's not fair" "Sometimes life isn't fair baby" "I hate you daddy your always so mean and you don't love me, I wish I had let him be my daddy instead of you"

I storm off and slam the room to my bedroom then fling myself onto the Snow White duvet on my bed and let myself start crying. My daddy Mikey is always so mean and he never treats me like a little princess anymore and it's so sad. All he cares about is punishments and I get so many without any rewards even when I'm super good and it's not fair. It's not my fault I let a nice man buy me a cupcake with pink icing and sprinkles when he offered and it's not my fault he thought I was cute and wanted to be my daddy. I said no and daddy heard me say no but he doesn't care, he doesn't love me anymore, he just wants to get rid of me.

I cry quietly for a while then wipe off my face and fix my eyeliner so daddy will still like how I look and I won't be yucky and red and look gross. Daddy got me a new princess pillow with Cinderella on it a couple of days ago so I cuddle it and put on my favourite movie Frozen to cheer myself up. Near the end daddy comes in and when he sees me watching my movie he smiles softly which he barely ever does around me anymore and comes over to give me my paci to suck on. He sits behind me and hugs my waist which is really nice and I like this with daddy.

The movie finishes and I cuddle up to daddy wishing we could be like Anna and Kristoff and that I had an Olaf instead of everything being hard and daddy being mean.

"Did you like that baby boy" "Yeah, it's my favourite movie daddy, you know that" "Yeah I do baby, should I make dinner" "Yes please daddy" "What would you like" "Fish fingers and chippies" "That's not very healthy baby" "I know daddy but I'll eat my veggies tomorrow" "Alright darling, just for tonight you can be a naughty girl and we can have something a bit more unhealthy"

He kisses my cheek then leaves me there on the bed to suck on my paci again as I turn the movie off and tidy my stuffies. Daddy used to buy me a stuffie for every day we were together in the first month we were together but then he started only getting me them once a week and now he hadn't bought me any in ages and and it's sad. At first he loved me so much and bought me stuff and we went on dates and everything was perfect but maybe now he's sick of me so he doesn't want to buy me nice stuffies anymore.

By the time daddy's finished making dinner I've organised all my 54 stuffies into their little family groups and given them all a cuddle so when daddy brings dinner I sit up and look at him. "Daddy will you buy me another stuffie some time" "You have so many already though" "But you always used to buy me lovely stuffies, I always see daddies buying their littles stuffies and all the littles have so many and I don't" "Your mine though, you don't need to be like everyone else, where do you see other littles and daddies though" "Pinterest and Instagram and online" "You shouldn't go those places, there's naughty things you shouldn't see" "I don't look at naughty things" "I know baby but I don't want you seeing bad things by accident"

He puts my fish fingers and chippies down and helps me stand up from my stuffies "If you want more I'll get you more, we can go buy as many as you want tomorrow" "Promise?" "I promise" "Yay, your the best daddy" "Do I get a kissy" "You can always have a kissy"

I kiss daddies pretty pink lips and his hands go onto my bare waist under where my shirt cuts off "You look so pretty" "This shirts old and too small but lots of littles wear clothes that don't fit and show tummies and naughty bits so I thought it'd be good, do you like it" "Of course I do, you look so pretty in everything" "It's not too naughty is it" "No you look cute, I'm the only one seeing it so I don't mind"

He runs his hands down my back to where my skirt cuts off half way down my thighs and grips on to it "Your so fucking pretty" "No naughty language" "I'm sorry, your just so beautiful" "Thank you daddy, my foods getting cold" "Eat then sweetheart"

Happily I jump onto my bed and start eating a chip "Are you gonna eat with me" "In a minute, do you want juice" "Can I have a fluffy please daddy" "I guess it is the first day of winter so you can" "Yay, I love you" "I love you too, I'll be back in a minute"

He goes off and makes my fluffy as I sit cross legged on my bed organising my chips into neat rows and piling the fish fingers into a neat tower. I finish up as daddy walks back with a fluffy for me a coffee for him and puts them both on the bed side table as he grabs his food to sit with me.

"Be real tidy ok darling, we don't need crumbs on your bed" "But then we could cuddle in your bed" "You'd probably come in at 1am with your stuffies and duvet to wake me up because its too uncomfortable to sleep" "You never used to mind" "I don't mind baby I just wish you'd come to start with instead of while I'm asleep and that you'd let me sleep in your bed even when you aren't having trouble sleeping" "It's naughty though, you always wanna do naughty things not just sleepy things" "Then tonight we'll just do sleepy things hows that" "Perfect"

I finish all my food before daddy and try to sneak some of his chips off his plate but he catches me and feeds me some with a laugh.

"Am I getting punished daddy because I'm really sorry" "Do you wanna get punished" "No, I said no and I threw out the cupcake even though it was really yummy" "We can go back tomorrow and I'll buy you two cupcakes to make up for it and if he comes near you I'll tell him to leave because your mine" "Thank you daddy, will they be pink with sprinkles?" "If that's what you want then of course" "Yay"

Daddy finishes his dinner too and wraps his arms around my little waist "Now what darling" "Another movie?" "What would you like" "Something with princesses" "We ha-" "Oh no daddy my fluffy, I forgot and it's gone cold" "Do you want me to heat it" "Yes please daddy and I'll pick the movie" "I'll heat my coffee too, would you like anything else baby" "Do you have my paci for after" "You know what it does to me when you suck on the paci baby" "I like it, plus it makes your big boy parts hard and I get to play with them" "You wanna play with me after the movie then" "Maybe, depends" "Depends on what" "Depends how I feel silly" "Well the playrooms always open if you feel like it baby"

He goes to heat our drinks so I put in A Cinderella Story and wait. My paci is on the floor so I gently clean it off with my shirt and suck it a bit until daddy comes back and pulls it out of my mouth "Now now baby, we can't have you doing that and making my big boy parts hard already" "I like it when they're hard though, it feels nice" "You can play later, watch your movie darling"

I put down the paci and drink my warm fluffy cuddled up in daddies arms as he gets steadily harder before we've even watched a few minutes. It's good cuddling with a warm drink in his arms watching one of my favourite movies now that he's buying me stuffies and cupcakes tomorrow and isn't going to punish me. This is a perfect time and I've got the perfect daddy.


	26. You Still Don't Trust Me

"Come on Patrick it'll be fine, I'll catch you, I always do". Patrick huffs as he skates back over to his partner Pete and pushes his chest lightly "Sorry for being scared" "I'll catch you, just do it".

Patrick starts the step sequence again and let's Pete grab his hip with one hand and one of his hands with the other and fling him into the air. They've done this before but Patrick's never landed it so he lets go of Pete too early like always and skids on the ice falling down onto his ass.

"Fuck damn it" "Come on Patrick" "Well sorry, you try getting thrown into the air daily and see how perfectly you can do it" "Better then you probably" "Oh fuck off" "Well we kind of have to get this since we have a competition in 2 days" "Fine let's do this again"

Patrick pushes up off the ice and goes into the steps and lift again but despite them trying it for the tenth time that day Patrick still thinks the ice is coming up too fast and breaks away early. He's so anxious to get out of the lift and land it right that he keeps pulling away when Pete's still half spinning and lifting him so he crashes down. 

"Patrick get your shit together, what's going on" "If I knew don't you think I'd have fixed it by now" "Well I'd hope so but you don't seem to have so maybe you just can't do this" "Oh fuck you Pete, next time you get lifted into the air and thrown back at the ice without landing on your ass tell me and we can have this conversation".

Patrick storms off the ice as best you can do in skates and unlaces the skates as fast as possible to throw them in his bag. He's cold and wet and tired and sick of the arguing and hurt from falling so many times so he's done for the day. The rest of the routine is perfect so it's only the one ending lift which they can get right tomorrow when they've both calmed down and don't wanna murder each other anymore.

Pete follows Patrick like an annoying idiot though and walks after him one they've both put their skates away. "Patrick you can't just walk away" "Well I am" "Stop saying we can talk once I do what you do. Once you can throw me into the air and lift me over your head then maybe we'll stop fighting so much" "I can't can I because your bigger then me and I can't lift you" "Well you can't lift me so how am I supposed to land that lift properly when neither of us can even start it in the other persons position. It's a shitty argument Patrick and you know it"

Patrick whirls around and puts his hands on his hips looking at the stupid man in front of him. "What else am I supposed to say, you think I have to be instantly perfect but it's a fucking hard lift, that's why we put it in the routine in the first place. I need time to actually get it right, I'm not a superhero Pete, I'm a fucking human being that fucks up sometimes and you yelling at me doesn't help" "You just don't trust me, you think you'll fall or I'll drop you or I'll let you get hurt, I won't, I know what I'm doing so just trust me and we can do it right" "I trust you everyday with my life, I let you do stupid crazy stunts with me and I trust you like hell, don't talk to me about trust, your life isn't on the line here"

By now Patrick's basically just screaming at him because of how done with all of this he is. They practise 3 hours everyday of the week without a break and he never gets to have any rest after spending so much time everyday with Pete so he deserves a bit of respect sometimes. He's not perfect but Pete should shut up sometimes and let him do what he has to do without being constantly told he sucks and that he should be better.

"Patrick I'm not saying you don't trust me because I know you do and everything we do shows that but just trust me a bit more with this" "I'm giving you total control over my body and my life while we do this, what more can I give. You have total control over whether we do the whole thing flawlessly or I smash my skull on the ice, what else could you want from me" "For you to not pull away every time we do it, for you not to jump away too quickly and keep falling, for you to just trust that I know what I'm doing and I'll put you down at the right time and I'll make sure it goes well, it's my job not yours"

Patrick tries to stop it but tears escape from his eyes and run down the side of his nose and down his cheeks as he steps away from his partner. "Pete leave me alone, I haven't had a break in years, I train everyday with you and I have basically no friends, no social life, I never see my family, every second I'm not here I'm working so I don't get thrown into the streets and this is the only place I feel safe. This is supposed to be the place I love where I can just skate and be myself and do what I love so stop taking that from me. Stop criticising everything I do because I'm already telling myself I'm a failure because I can't do this stupid jump so shut up, I don't need your opinion on it too"

Patrick pulls back even more from the taller man and wipes at his face "I'm leaving and I'm actually going to relax and do something I enjoy for once instead of working every waking moment"

He turns to storm out dramatically after their shouting match but Pete's hand on his shoulder stops him as he pulls back the shorter ginger man and rubs his shoulders. "I'm sorry" "Shut up" "I'm really sorry, we're both frustrated and this isn't going well" "I'm frustrated, your just being an asshole" "I'm sorry about that, I really am, I didn't wanna stress you out and get you upset, it's important we get along and we do like and trust each other if we're gonna do this. There's a lot of pressure because my parents are coming to watch and they want me to win and I don't wanna let them down, we've worked so hard and I just don't wanna fuck this up right now"

Patrick relaxes against the older mans hands and let's himself soak in the feeling of Pete's hands rubbing the knots out of his shoulders. He always knew the those hands that held his and stayed so firmly on his waist could do great things and it's terrible where his mind goes about exactly what great things those hands could do to him.

"Let me calm you down Patrick, we have another hour and a half of rehearsal and I know neither of us could stand do I that right now but let me help you relax" "How" "Have you given thought to the offer I made you" "The one where you used me as a fuck buddy to get back at your ex boyfriend" "No the one where I get to fuck you because I like you and now that I'm single it's allowed" "Same thing" "Completely different things actually"

Pete's lips connect with the cold skin of Patrick's neck and skilfully kiss the exposed area down to the rim of Patrick's shirt. "Come on Patrick, it'll be so good and it'll help you calm down, it's much better then going home alone and eating frozen microwave pizza by yourself" "How did you know that was my plan" "I do the same thing, doesn't everyone do that when they're bored and single and want a relaxing comforting night" "I guess so" "Let me help you, if you hate it then we'll just forget about it and it won't affect our skating but if you like it then we could make it a thing or maybe it'll just help you relax and trust me" "I don't wanna fuck up the relationship, we need to win" "And we will, it'll help us understand each other more and connect more and it'll help us, it will. If nothing else it'll make us stop fighting for a couple of days until this routine and this competition is over and help you relax right now because your so freaking tense"

He keeps kissing at Patrick's neck until the smaller man if forced to push him off because they're right in front of a glass window facing our to the street so anyone walking by could see them. "Pete, we can't just stand here" "We can stand here until you choose, you can let me do this or we can keep practising or you can leave and we'll just ditch the lift and put something easier"

It's really not a choice because there's no way they can get rid of all the marks they'll get from the lift and neither of them would be able to practise one more time without it turning into another shouting match. Pete's lips on Patrick's neck feel so good though that the ginger man makes up his mind quickly as a couple walks past the window without noticing them "Pete fine, lets go somewhere else" "You don't wanna bang on the ice?" "I'd rather not get hypothermia in my ass" "We'll find somewhere then"

Pete takes Patrick's hand and leads his back to the staffs lounge and pushes him down onto the couch. They're the only ones there because they always practise from 7-10am before the rink opens so there's no customers or staff there until 9:30 usually so they've got another hour of peace with no chance of being interrupted.

"You done this before?" "Just because I don't boast about my boyfriend and about having sex doesn't make me a nun Pete, I've had sex" "Bottoming?" "Yeah I've done both" "What would you like then" "I don't care" "Just pick one" "I'll top, I wanna fuck you since you've been so mean to me today" "Sure" "Plus you told me about how slutty you were when that last boyfriend fucked you so I wanna see" "Good, I'll ride you into the couch" "Or I could fuck you" "Nope, your not doing all the work, your just gonna relax" "Not so relaxing if you break the couch" "If I do you can have the job of explaining how it happened" "That'll be interesting"

Pete perches on Patrick's lap and rocks his hips down "It's kinda warm in here" "Shut up about the temperature" "I was trying to be flirty and make it sexy but if your gonna be like that then I'll just get you naked". He runs his hands under Patrick's jumper to pull it straight over his head then loosen the elastic on his track pants "We'll have to get these off" "Hurry with it then"

Pete slides off Patrick's lap to pull his pants down so he has the man in just boxers for him to touch. "Your pretty" "You've seen me in boxers before" "But you get prettier every time" "Why don't you join me then".

Pete rolls to the side onto the couch so Patrick can get up and kneel with his knees either side of Pete as he unbuttons Pete's shirt. "I shouldn't like your body so much but I do" "I am pretty hot" "See this is why I wanna fuck you, so you'll stop being an egomaniac" "You love it though, you wouldn't be here if you didn't" "I'd prefer you to be nice" "I am nice, I'm just self centred as well"

Patrick's hands run up Pete's bare chest once his shirts open making Pete run his hands back to grab Patrick's round ass and attach his lips to the smaller mans stomach. Patrick moans deeply as Pete keeps groping his ass and making a hickey on his stomach then he grinds down on his tight jeans "Oh god Petey" "I really hope you get a boyfriend or something and they see these all over your stomach and you have to explain" "I'll have to say I banged my dance partner on a couch" "I'd love that" "I know you would"

Pete continues kissing along Patrick's stomach down to his boxers then hooks his fingers under the rim of Patrick's boxers to pull them down and let him push them off his legs. "I don't think I've seen you naked before" "You like?" "I like a lot" "Watcha gonna do now" "I'm gonna try my best to break this couch" "Please don't" "Try to stop me, I dare you"

Pete rolls them over so he's on top and pushes his shirt off then gets rid of his pants and boxers so he's naked on top of his also naked partner. "Condoms and lube? Do you need it Petey" "Yeah, I've got some" "Where" "My locker" "It's so far away" "I'll run, I promise, I'll be back in 20 seconds" "You have to go past the window, I dare you to go naked and run" "You dare me do you?" "Yeah, just go streaking past the window to get them" "Alright and if I do that then I dare you to let me do whatever I want to you" "Sure, I trust you" "Good, that was the point of all this"

Pete gets up and runs as fast as he can out of the lounge to his locker, slams in the combination so he can grab the stuff he needs then slams it shut as he sprints back to Patrick. A guy across the street seems to see him as he turns the corner to the lounge but he doesn't really care when Patrick's sitting there gorgeous and naked and totally ready for him.

He skids over to the couch and lands hard on Patrick's lap as he connects their lips. He doesn't waste time rolling the condom onto the smaller mans dick and lubing up his fingers at the same time. Once he's done Patrick drops his fingers down to push two into his dark haired partners tight ass. Pete moans and grabs hold of the couch either side of Patrick's head as his fingers rub against his prostate making the taller man collapse on his young partner in a torrent of moans.

"Patrick please" "Is that enough" "Probably not but I'm a slut and I want you" "Alright, hurry up". Patrick slides his fingers out, letting Pete run lube over his dick then leaning back against the cushions on the couch as Pete lines himself up. Pete pushes himself down until their thighs connect then steps up a good rhythm bouncing up and down in Patrick's lap. "Oh god Petey" "Yeah Pat, you like that" "You weren't kidding when you said you were good" "No I wasn't"

Pete keeps rocking back and forth on Patrick until Patrick wraps his arms around the tall mans waist pushing him down further on himself. Pete grabs Patricks hands to link their hands together and pin them to the top of the couch "No no Patty, your not doing any work, just relax" "I can relax while touching you" "But you won't, I want you to just enjoy the feeling and enjoy yourself, don't do anything or do any work, it's not good babe" "But I can't" "Kiss me then, just kiss me and let me do this for you" "I will" "Just let me make you feel so good, god I'll make you feel so freaking good"

Pete keeps their hands firmly together pressed against the couch and joins his lips to Patrick's. Patrick moans in response and relaxes totally under Pete's body, letting him do whatever he wants to the smaller man.

Their hips move in sync as their lips ravish each other frantically against the back of the couch "Petey I'm close" "Me too" "Come with me" "Yeah baby, yeah". Their hips push together as Pete lets go of Patrick's hands to wrap his long fingers around his own dick and stroke quickly.

Patrick grabs onto Pete's hair to pull him back into a kiss as Pete comes onto his young partners chest, Patrick following him quickly.

Pete barely manages to stand up enough to let Patrick pull out of him before he collapses on the couch half lying over Patrick's lap "F-fuck" "That was amazing Petey" "Do you trust me" "With everything" "Good, come here beautiful". Patrick crawls into Pete's arms and they lie together on the faded couch covered in sweat and both of their come. "Wanna use me to make your ex jealous still" "It was like 2 weeks ago, I'm over it" "You said you loved him though" "Now I love someone else" "That better be me" "Well duh stupid".

Patrick kisses Pete letting their lips gently suck and bite at each other's as they come down from their highs and try to get up the will to move. "We should go, we don't wanna be like this when anyone comes in" "I don't really care" "Well I do and I don't wanna get kicked out of here" "I'll happily get kicked out with you" "Come on Petey, let's try the routine again" "I just wanna lie here with you forever though" "We gotta practise" "Call in sick to work after we finish, I wanna spend a day with you" "I can't" "Please, you'll just get sick leave and get paid for it and you can spend more time with me, I'll do anything for it" "Fine" "Thank you, I'll make it worth it"

Patrick kisses Pete long and slow again then pulls out of his warm arms to start getting dressed "Come on Petey" "I wanna stare at your ass for a while" "We have all day for that" "But you have such a nice ass" "Well why don't you top next time then" "Oh yes, definitely"

Pete watches Patrick get dressed then rolls off the couch with a groan and let's Patrick dress him again and they both tie their skates back on. "Trust me Patty" "I do" "We're gonna do this shit so well you won't even believe" "I guess every time I can't do something now you can just ride me and I can do it" "I like that plan, I didn't get to break the couch though" "That's a shame babe" "I know, maybe next time" "Get your ass out there and lift me" "I'm gonna spend a lot of time with my hand on your ass now" "I wish I could say I wouldn't enjoy it"


	27. Why Did I Marry You?

**Patrick's POV**

"Pete put me down, put me down right now or I'll actually kick you in the face" I groan as Pete carries me across the courtyard towards the hotel. I don't know why he thinks it's a good idea to carry me into a beachside hotel, leaving all our bags and phones and basically everything we own in the car but honestly I don't understand him. I thought hand now that we're married he might be slightly more sane and normal but as I can see it's not really happening.

"Pete my phone, I need it" "Nope nope nope, no phones and stuff this holiday, just me and you and Hawaii and the beach" "I can still do that when I haven't left my phone in a taxi" "It's fine" "Plus our passports and stuff which are kinda necessary" "No they're not, it's all fine"

He's totally not listening to me so I give up and wrap an arm around his neck so I don't fall and let him carry me through the door. Some people look at us weird but I guess a guy in a flower crown, neon Hawaiian shirt, ridiculously short shorts and fingerless leather gloves carrying a guy dressed almost as badly across the reception of a hotel would probably get stared at regardless.

"Pete people are staring" "They're just jealous of my flower crown" "I doubt it" "Then they're jealous that we have nice gold rings on our fingers showing that we're together" "Or they just think your a looney" "That too I guess"

He finally puts me down when we get to the front desk so he can get the key to our room and put his red flower crown on my head then pulls me up about 10 flights of stairs before we get to our room. It's big and airy and facing out so we can see the ocean and the beach from the balcony. This was definitely the best choice we could have made for a honeymoon. It's pretty boring and cliche to go to Hawaii but it'll be super fun and then we can both be half naked around each other constantly for a week without anyone caring.

Pete chucks the key on the floor and comes to stand on the balcony with me and links our fingers easily together likes he's happily been doing for the last 5 years. "What do you think" "I think it's perfect, I love it" "You like my choice" "More then anything" "Good, my parents spent like half the year we were engaged telling me to take you to Paris instead because the beach was boring" "Paris is boring, you can't get wet half naked Pete in Paris" "There are showers in Paris you know and you can have wet, fully naked Pete whenever you want my darling husband" "Yeah but I can't have wet half naked Pete in public in Paris, here you can wear minimal clothing all week and it's not looked down on, it's expected" "I guess I did make a good choice then"

Pete spins me around then places a hand on my waist holding my hand with his other so I place my hand on his shoulder. We gently sway in the breeze then Pete pulls me inside and turns on some music as we dance together slowly. It's some shitty rap artist he keeps telling me to listen to because they're awesome but we slow dance together in the centre of the room.

"I'm so glad I married you" "I'm so glad you agreed to marry me" "Your so stupid and I love you so much for it" "That's why you married me, now you can spend the rest of your life with my bad puns and idiocy" "I can't wait, I really just can't wait" "I'm glad I found you" "I'm so glad you fell on top of me and asked me out" "I'm glad you said yes"

We sway for a while until Spotify starts playing an ad and Pete turns the music off "Let's go to the beach" "Shouldn't we unpack or make the beds or do something" "Yeah let's do something, let's go to the beach, it's our honeymoon so your not making beds or cleaning or cooking, we're having fun" "You'll regret that tonight when we have no bed" "Don't be so stressy"

There's no point arguing with him over this and I do wanna have fun with this holiday so we both put on our swim togs and sunglasses and grab towels. The hotels right on the beach so we can walk through the lobby and instantly be on the sand.

Pete chucks our towel down, pulls his shirt over his head then runs off towards the surf board shed. I put my towel right next to his, take my shirt off too and wait for him to come back with a blue board under his arm then follow him to the water. Since we're here and in Hawaii I should try surfing too or at least get a board to lie on and pretend I'm doing something but I'm a disaster and I can barely swim so I doubt I'll be any better on top of the waves then in them.

Pete runs straight in the water leaving me behind to slowly get into the cold water until I get to the chest high water next to him. "Took you long enough babe" "Shut up, it's cold" "It's a hot day, cold is nice" "It's like ice" "Stop complaining, there's a wave coming so watch me ride it" "I'm supposed to be the one who's good at riding things" "Well a wave is different from my dick, I like watching you ride both of them though"

He starts paddling away as I get smashed in the back by a giant wave which he rides all the way back to the shore with me watching and blushing intensely. I only meant that I liked horse riding since I grew up on a farm but I shouldn't have expected anything less then a sex joke from him, it came out really wrong how that I thinks about it.

When Pete gets back to me he chucks the board at me with a smirk "Your turn" "No way" "Your the professional here" "This is a lot different from a horse or your dick" "Both of which you look hot riding, come on, try it" "Teach me"

Pete happily shows me what to do and I attempt riding the waves a few times but all I manage to do is lie on the board and ride it to shore without standing up. Pete seems proud though and it's a really fun thing so I'm surprisingly sad when Pete starts walking back up the beach to our towels.

With his shorts low on his hips he spreads out on a towel and put his sunglasses on to work on a tan. I'm so pale and white unlike him with his naturally prefect skin that I have to spend ages rubbing on sunscreen until I can lie next to him.

"Want me to do your back babe" "Yeah, how did you do yours" "I'm just naturally talented" "Did you even put any on" "Yeah before we left, don't worry, I barely ever get sunburnt" "I hate you and your African skin and natural tan and unburnableness" "That is totally not a word" "You get the point" "Yeah, your my little white boy" "Who'll turn into a tomato soon"

His hands rub the sunscreen down my back then slip under my shorts to rub my ass. "Pete stop it" "We can't have your little ass being burnt though" "It won't, it's under my shorts" "We can't risk it" "Someone's gonna see" "And I'll tell them the same thing, I don't want you getting burned" "We're gonna get in trouble" "There's a private beach around those rocks if you wanna go there and continue with the sunscreen" "If your suggesting sunscreen as lube I'm gonna hit you" "So violent today, I was suggesting it though" "Shove off"

His hands stay down my shorts and his finger slips down to tease my asshole. "F-fuck Pete" "Yeah baby, yeah you want it" "Go away you tease" "I know you love me" "Yeah but your still an ass"

His hands pull away as he flops back down on his own towel leaving me lying on my stomach fighting against getting boner. "I hate you so much in times like this" "I know" "If you don't fuck me tonight I'm gonna cry" "I was going to anyway but now I have another excuse to do it" "Good, where's this private beach" "Around the rocks I think" "Would that count as breaking and entering if we went there" "No, if someones there's we can leave but if it's empty then we can stay" "We're breaking onto someone's beach now are we" "Yup" "Come on, I wanna see this" "If I swim away and leave you there to explain when someone sees us will you still love me" "No" "You can't swim though" "I can" "Only if splashing and drowning counts as swimming" "Bring your board then and I'll paddle" "Or smack someone with it to give us time to run" "Yeah, that too" "We're gonna get in trouble" "But it'll be fun" "Worth it then"


	28. Isn't It Disgusting?

"Come on no one will ever know" "I have a boyfriend" "That doesn't mean you don't want this". Gerard leads the younger boy into his room and clicks the door shut "Come on, we don't have to tell him. I always see you checking me out so it's obvious that you want me, do you not want me?"

Frank looks up at the older boy and his hand wrapped around Franks small one "I do like you, your attractive and you know that but I can't cheat" "Quick sex doesn't count as cheating" "I'm being with someone other then him, it's cheating" "So what?" "So it's wrong" "Too bad, it's a high school relationship, it's not like your cheating on someone your married to so what does it matter?" "It'll hurt him" "He's probably cheating anyway" "No" "Let me show you something then"

Gerard takes Franks hand again and pulls him to his brother Mikey's room to stare in the crack in the door. Mikey's lying flat on the bed with a black haired boy on top of him pulling his shirt off making Frank sob quietly "That's Kellin, what's he doing?" "Fucking my brother" "But he hasn't even fucked me, he said he didn't want to" "Because he's fucking my brother"

Frank stands there staring sadly until Gerard pulls him away back to his room and shuts the door. "Why would he do that?" "It's a high school relationship, it's fickle and it probably doesn't mean very much to him, it's kinda sad but true" "I thought he liked me" "He did, you were probably just something fun" "At least he thought I was fun I guess" "Come here, let me show you how a real man treats you" "No, I should go" "The doors right there, leave if you want but won't it be a good punishment if we leave the door unlocked and they come in and see us. He fucked my brother so you can fuck me, paybacks a bitch" "Maybe just kissing" "I'll take what I can get from such a hot guy"

Gerard leads the young boy to his bed again and pushes him down "You ever done this?" "Yeah, I've kissed Kellin" "Alone in his room with the promise of sex if you want it?" "No, just kissing" "I'm a lot more fun then that loser, you can count on it"

Gerard pushes his body down on Franks and grinds against his crotch "Get your clothes off, even if there's no sex naked kissing is great"

Franks so carried away in moaning and letting the older boy grind on him and work his teeth against his neck as his pants are thrown to the ground. Still moving his hips up against the bigger boy Frank throws his head back and let's Gerard lift his hips to remove his pants then follow with his boxers.

As soon as the air hits his exposed body he shoves Gerard straight off him, making the older boy fall straight on his ass on the floor in shock, then he covers himself quickly as Gerard stares. "Frankie, you have a fucking vagina" "N-n-no" "Frankie, fuck I did not expect that" "I-I-I'm.... Im sorry, I should have told you, I shouldn't have let you touch me, I shouldn't have let you and disgusted you"

Frank scrambles for his pants to try to cover himself and get out of there, to fall back into Kellin's arms or into someone else's, anything to get away from Gerard. He'd hidden it so well and as soon as he decided be open about his gender, he came out to his family as transgender and they let him get new clothes and swap schools. He'd even started getting hormone replacements to make his voice deeper and make it all more believable. It all could have been so perfect and Kellin was the only one who knew he wasn't born a boy but now Gerard does, one of the most popular guys in school knows he has a vagina. He's already considered a loser for being gay but the fact that he's still physically a girl would make him the object of everyone in schools bullying, even people he considered friends would hate him.

As he scrambles for clothes Gerard slowly stands up and grabs his boxers from him forcing him to keep his hands over his embarrassing body to hide himself.

"Frankie I didn't know" "Of course you didn't, I didn't want to be the laughing stock of the school, why would I tell a popular guy who's never even noticed me before?"

Slowly Gerard walks towards him and Frank let's his hands drop when Gerard runs his thumb along Franks lip that he's made numb from biting it. "Frankie it's ok" "Don't call me Frankie, I'm a boy, I'm not Frankie anymore" "Frank then, I know your a boy, I just needed a nickname for you" "I don't mind you saying Frankie, I just wanna be a boy" "You are a boy, just in the wrong body" "No I'm a loser and a trannie, just ask your friends" "I will and I'll kick their ass if they say that, what's your birth name?" "Francesca, don't call me that" "I just wanted to know if that's why you don't like Frankie" "Yes, but I don't mind it, no one ever called me that so its good"

Gerard places little butterfly kisses all over the smaller boys face finally kissing his lips once he's done the rest of his face. "I don't care about it" "How? Kellin freaked out when he found out, he loves me but he still thinks it's disgusting" "Then why are you with him? Find someone who doesn't care about what body parts you have and isn't disgusted, someone who'd fuck you either way" "Kellin does love me, he doesn't care that I was born a girl, it's just strange" "It shouldn't be strange" "But it is, we were going to sleep together but he saw my vagina and left. He loves me so he came back but I guess he wants Mikey because he's a real boy"

With a shake of his head Gerard wraps an arm around Frank and uses the other one to trail down his chest to rub his thumb just above the top of Franks vagina. "You are a real boy, never say that someone's better then you because of what your body looks like, you didn't choose to be born like this" "But Kell-" "Shut up about him, you don't deserve someone who runs away and cheats, let me show you how a real man treats you" "Ok, I'm not a virgin though" "That's ok, I really don't care"

Franks spun around and thrown onto the bed as Gerard climbs onto his waist "Wanna see something?" "See what?" "Something that'll hopefully make you feel better". He gets off Frank and drops his jeans then slowly thumbs along his boxers before dropping them too so Frank can see his vagina.

"Gee, your transgender too?" "Yeah baby, I know what it feels like" "Fuck, you're just like me" "Yup". Gerard steps back to Frank and uses a hand to pull his shirt off while gently rubbing him with the other. Frank instantly whines and begs for Gerard as he applies more pressure on Franks soaking wet vagina. "More" "Let me do this" "But..... please" "Want my mouth on your pretty little pussy?" "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah".

With a steady chant of moans and begging falling from Franks lips Gerard removes Franks binder so he can roll the stubs of his nipples around in his fingers and slide down his body.

As Frank adorably moans, Gerard laps gently at the top of Franks cunt and keep twirling his nipples around his fingers. "Gee, oh my god" Frank moans and rocks his body again Gerard's mouth as he takes his hand down to brace one against Franks hips and the other to slip a finger inside him. Franks warm and soft as he clenches around Gerard's finger and it makes Gerard moan and take his mouth back down to lap eagerly at Frank.

"G-Gerard, what was your birth name?" "I hate when people ask that, I'm not that person anymore and I don't like people knowing that name" "I told you mine so I just wanted to know, never mind" "It was Georgia but I never ever want to hear you say it" "I won't, you're my Gerard now"

Franks moaning and rocking against Gerard and he barely notices Gerard's door opening until there's two screams and Gerard pulls away from him. Mikey and Kellin stand in the door, staring in horror as Frank quickly covers himself up and Gerard just lies back on the bed unashamed. Kellin's still staring at Frank covering himself with Gerard's pillow and Mikey looks away from his naked brother, both of them completely silent.

Finally Mikey finds something to say and stutters at his brother "Gee? What are you doing? That's Kellin's boyfriend?" "Last time I checked you were Kellin's boyfriend, I can hear every time you have sex and I know what you two are doing" "So you have sex with Frank?" "I like Frank, he's small and cute and feisty, totally my type"

Mikey's pretty much lost for words because he can't really tell Gerard off for sleeping with Frank when he was just sleeping with Kellin.

Kellin stares at Frank until Frank whimpers and stops clutching the pillow to his body so tight "I'm breaking up with you Kellin, I'm done" "You can't break up with me, I fucking stayed with you after I found out you're a girl, you can't just leave me" "I can and that's what I'm going to do. Also I'm not a fucking girl, I'm a boy and having a vagina doesn't change that. Gerard treats me better then you ever have and he doesn't give a shit what's in my pants so I'd rather be with him, he's actually a good person"

Frank let's the pillow fall away, despite his face blushing red, so everyone can see his small breasts "I'm not ashamed, there's nothing to be ashamed of and all you do is make me hide and lie so I'm done with it"

For the whole time Kellin and Frank have argued Gerard was glaring at his younger brother so Mikey grabs Kellin's arm and drags him out before he can do anything more.

Frank slumps back on the bed and tries to slow down his breathing "Holy shit, holy shit I actually just dumped him, it's over" "It was over a long time ago Frankie, it was never going to last and it wasn't a good relationship" "It was, I loved him" "You thought you did but you don't, you can't love someone who doesn't even respect your body"

Gerard lies next to Frank and takes his hands up to gently cup Frank's breasts. They're small and Gerard never noticed them before because of the binder but he likes being able to touch Frank like this and even if Frank's embarrassed of them, Gerard doesn't mind. All of Frank's body is beautiful so even if he has breasts and vagina, Gerard loves them just as much as he would if Frank had a dick. He might even love them more because it shows that Frank understands what Gerard goes through and he won't judge Gerard for his body.

"Frankie you're beautiful and you deserve to be with someone who shows you just how beautiful you really are" "They're going to tell everyone, everyone will know I used to be a girl" "You didn't used to be a girl, you were never a girl, you're a boy but you were just born in the wrong body and I won't let anyone shame you for that" "You can't protect me from the world and who's going to protect you?" "I don't need protecting and they won't tell, Mikey knows about me because he's my brother and if Kellin said anything about you Mikey knows I'd come out too just so you're not alone. Mikey's seen the shit I've been through so he won't do that to me, they'll keep the secret, trust me"

Frank whimpers but drops the subject when Gerard's hand slides down his body, away from his breasts. He's always been so embarrassed about his vagina and he's done everything to hide it but he loves the way he feels when Gerard touches him. 

Gerard gently slips a finger back into Frank and sucks one of Frank's nipples into his mouth, sucking gently until he moans brokenly.

For a moment Gerard looks up at Frank for permission then when Frank nods, Gerard slides down his body again and pushes in another finger to join the first. Gerard knows how new to this Frank is so instead of making Frank do anything for him, Gerard's happy to just pleasure the boy.

Franks trembling under his fingers so Gerard crooks his fingers and starts lapping at Frank's vagina again. He hasn't done this before either and he's definitely not an expert but he's watched a lot of porn so he's just trying to do well. Frank definitely isn't complaining so obviously Gerard's doing something right.

"Gee, oh fuck Gee that's really fucking good" "Yeah I know it is, look at you falling apart" "Oh fuck fuck fuck, I'm so close, that's so fucking good"

Quickly Gerard takes his fingers out of Frank and replaces them with his tongue, dipping in and out of Frank until the shorter boy screams and comes in Gerard's mouth. Gerard laps up as much as he can, enjoying the salty taste of Frank and the way he whimpers at the over stimulation.

"Oh my god that was so good Gee" "Yeah it was amazing" "I don't even care about Kellin, he's never made me feel like that" "Because he's a judgemental asshole, I told you you needed a real man to make you feel good"

Frank loves the way Gerard calls himself a real man and after being told for years that he's fake, it makes Frank feel real. Gerard doesn't care about his vagina or what his bodies like, he just makes Frank feel like he's worth everything in the world. How he treats Frank is what makes Gerard a real man, the fact that he doesn't have a dick doesn't matter because Gerard is the best man Frank's ever met.


	29. King For A Day

**Kellin's POV**

"Ok Kellin, here's your timetable and you'll be doing it all week" "Thanks Mr William" "No problem Kellin, have a good time"

Looking up at the class is kind of scary which is silly, I was in this class last year for freshman science so it's not like the classroom or the teacher is scary. I decided it'd be such a good idea to enter the competition at school for a 2 sophomore guys to replace the head boys for the week and a 2 sophomore girls to replace the head girls. Being the lucky idiot I am I won and now I get to be in a senior class for a week and help do stuff running the school. It seemed like a good idea since I do want to be head boy in the future but maybe it'll be better when I'm a senior and actually doing senior classes and not be a 15 year old in a class with older kids.

This is stupid though because I'm Kellin Quinn, I'm in literally every club and activity so I know a lot of seniors, plus I'm friends with quite a few so it's dumb. So what if I'm young, I'm probably smarter then a lot of people in this class and the ones I'm not smarter then are probably my friends so there's really no point caring what anyone thinks.

When I wake in the class looks up at me and I feel even stupider. This is just biology not AP biology so of course none of the people in this class will be my friends and they'll probably think I'm a swot. The head boy I'm replacing isn't very smart and mostly got the job because he's friends with all the teachers, gets along with everyone and does loads of sports and arts stuff. Why wouldn't I have replaced the other one who basically takes AP courses and advanced college courses in every subject instead of this one, my lucky as fuck friend Jaime got to replace him.

The teachers nice and easily wrapped around my finger, probably glad to have someone who'll do work out of this class and puts me right at the front next to a buy in biker boots with long hair under his snapback. No offence to people in biker boots or snapbacks but it's completely unprofessional and if you want to wear it then whatever but try to look slightly professional at school. Maybe me wearing a button up shirt and actual fucking tie was a bit overkill for this class, unlike Jaime who in his similar outfit would fit right in with AP seniors. I can't really judge the guys hair though because it's only an inch or two longer then mine and long hairs cool anyway, the look is more important then having a certain length of hair, any length can work as long as it looks good.

"So your the geek in our class this week" "Yes and I'm not a geek" "Nerd then" "That's better, there's a big difference" "Whatever nerd, your cute though" "Thanks, you have nice hair" "You too"

It lapses into awkward silence leaving me there to listen to the teacher explaining a concept I already read about in a AP textbook a while ago that I don't need to learn again. Maybe it would be useful to practise and learn some more in this class to get ahead of the other people in my class but I'm already at the top of the class and still bitter about getting stuck in the dumb class instead of the smart one.

"Hey, smart guy" The guy next to me whispers as he taps his pencil annoyingly against the desk as he has been for the last 10 minutes. "Yeah what" "You gonna do any work?" "No, are you?" "I am, I kinda have to to graduate so I'll do this shit" "Language" "Aw little kid doesn't like swearing" "I just think it's gross and there are so many more words that can get the point across in a more appropriate way" "Whatever, why aren't you doing work, your supposed goody two shoes and make us all look bad" "I already know it" "Are you serious" "Yeah, we have a bunch of senior textbooks that we can work out of in class in our free periods, I've done this already" "Teach me" "Why should I" "I'm stupid and you've got nothing better to do, plus you can mock me for being 3 years older then you and still stupider" "I'm 15, it's 2 years, I'm not a baby" "I got held back, I'm 18" "Oh" "Yeah so you have extra ability to mock me now"

He throws a textbook in front of me and drums his fingers on it "Teach me nerd". It takes literally the entire class but eventually he kind of gets it even though he still gets half the questions in the textbook wrong.

At the end of class the teacher smiles and says she enjoyed me in her class, even though I didn't really join any discussions or do much work and just taught the guy, who told me his names Vic.

"Oi nerd, are you going back to your little freshmen buddies now" "I'm a sophomore" "Same thing, still a baby" "No I'm in senior classes all week" "Good, whatcha got" "Statistics then history then photography" "Then lunch?" "Yeah" "Good, you have lunch with senior and juniors instead of your baby friends, I'll see you there nerd"

He struts off leaving me standing there like an idiot wondering what I did to deserve to be stuck with that guy. He's cute and all and I'm very very gay which doesn't help with the attractiveness but there's no way I'd ever be interested in someone that old, that arrogant and that intellectually incapable.

Statistics and history are both easy classes then I struggle through photography with my minimal artistic talent before lunch. I bought a sandwich as always but this is the one day a week I don't have a group to go to or people to meet so I'm stuck finding a place to eat. Plus my clubs are on during freshman and sophomore lunch so I'll miss them all week and they won't save me from the awkwardness, I wonder if Jaime's around here somewhere.

I find him with a group of people we're in student council with in the cafeteria and head towards them when Vic swoops in and grabs my bicep "Come on nerd you walk so fucking slow, I've been waiting for a year" "It's 5 minutes maximum into lunch" "I'm impatient, are you buying food" "No I usu-" "You are now" "B-" "Come on"

His hand slips down to grab my wrist and drag me across the cafeteria to the food line. It's pretty short and Vic buys a giant plate of chips, which is a completely unhealthy then takes me to the back of the room to a table crushed by the window and flops down in a seat with his back against a window. "Join me" "I should find my friend" "I'm sure he'll survive without you, sit your ass down" "Language" "Sit"

With a sigh I sit opposite him and lean my shoulder against the window "Why did you want me" "Your funny and all my friends are in detention, couldn't let a little nerd be lonely". I take out my sandwich and pick at the bread for a while then chuck it in the bin next to me "I should go" "Nah stay" "It's awkward, I should find Jaime, we probably have things to discuss" "Ooh things to discuss, are you a middle aged business man with a receding hairline? Why not just chat to your friend over hot girls or something, get a life" "I have a life and I don't see how a hairline matters, I'm also gay for your information"

He continues munching chips looking over at me then nods "Same" "Same what? We're nothing alike" "I'm gay" "Oh, I didn't know" "Well no shit, were you expecting me to walk in with a rainbow flag wrapped around me screaming about my homosexuality" "No I just thought you seemed straight" "You seem straight, you seem too straight edge and boring to be gay" "Gay people can be boring, sexuality doesn't determine how interesting you are" "Well I'm very gay and I like you a bit more now"

Vic's not as bad as I thought so I swing my legs around to lie them over the chairs next to me and match his posture sitting against the window. He's barely made a dent in his pile of chips and I'm hungry so I grab one off the plate and watch him as I eat it. Vic just smiles and takes one himself then mumbles through a mouthful "Finally, you've stopped being boring" "I'm not boring" "Yeah you are but I like it"

We sit matching on either side of the table as we eat in silence until he grabs my hand and links out fingers together as I reach for another one "Um what are you doing, if you don't want me eating your food just say it". Vic keeps hold of my hand and jumps up on the table to sit on it and lean down to talk in my ear "There's some guy looking at us weirdly so I wanted to hold your hand to make him piss off".

I sneak a glance over and see Jaime and the entire table looking at us, probably because I'm holding hands with some senior who's the opposite of my type. Also I don't think any of them know I'm gay so that could be an awkward situation at the next student council meeting tomorrow after school.

"That's Jaime, my friend and people I know" "Oh, not just some creeps staring at us" "No, you can let go of my hand now" "How about no" "Why" "You have nice hands" "Thanks but they're all staring" "You embarrassed to be holding hands with someone as...." "Intellectually incapable" "Yeah, someone as intellectually incapable as me" "Yeah I am" "Well your not leaving until we finish the food, or the bell rings, whatever happens last" "Don't you mean first?" "No I really don't"

He stays perched on the table with a shoe on top of it and his knee drawn up to his chest letting the other one dangle off the table and kick at the plastic chairs. We finish the plate and Vic slides off the table onto my side of chairs ending up on my legs so I pull them from under him and scoot against the window.

"Kells" "Yeah" "Can I kiss you" "Um, we're in public and I don't even know you" "So?" "So you can't" "Aw come on, I'll be fun" "I'll pass, I'm already getting enough weird looks just from holding your hand"

He squeezes my hand that's still joint with his and crawls over to perch on my lap "I'm not that old, I'm not gonna rape you in the middle of the school cafeteria".

I sit there in silence until he giggles and leans down to bite at the shell of my ear "You've never kissed someone" "Yeah I have" "Who?" "A girl under the slide in the playground in 1st grade" "That means nothing" "Well technically it does mean something" "But that doesn't mean anything when you have an 18 year old on your lap in the middle of school in front of everyone"

He keeps nibbling at my ear as my hand falls to his jean clad hip and hooks through the loop on his belt. The other hand holding his holds on harder as he trails down to kiss my neck.

Again my stupid luck kicks up and the bell goes before he even does anything so he jumps off me and grabs his bag from the table. "What class do you have" "English lit then drama then PE" "I have drama and PE so we might have the same class, I'll see you there".

He waves then turns around leaving me sitting there annoyed with his sudden exit and the bad timing of the bell. No one around us seems to care about any of it so I guess people making out isn't a big deal for juniors and seniors, even if it is two guys. Jaime and the whole tables deserted so I don't have to pass them luckily.

English lit is just as hard as I expected because English is my weaker subject then it's drama and Vic's waiting for me with his backpack slung over a shoulder as he taps his phone against his thigh. "There's my nerd" "Hi" "Wanna meet my friend" "No" "I wasn't planning on it being a choice" "The detention one?" "One of the detention ones yeah" "You need to be with better people" "Well I was planning on being with you but the fucking bell interrupted me" "Language" "You don't change do you" "You've known me a couple of hours, of course I haven't changed" "Your cute" "I know"

His hand grabs mine again as a guy with bright blue hair that flops over one eye comes over and knocks Vic's shoulder with his own "Sup" "Hey Mike" "This the kid?" "Yeah, Kellin" "Sup Kellin, wanna come for a smoke Vic" "Nah I should go to class, I can't ditch much more before miss tells my parents" ""Poor Vicky" "I know" "See you loser, have fun in class" "Yeah right"

He walks off twirling a lighter from his pocket between his fingers "Smokings bad for your lungs, do you want lung cancer" "No but it's only a little" "A little still hurts you and then a little turns into a lot and a lot turns into cancer" "It's fine" "Say that in hospital when I have no one to bite my ear anymore" "You liked that did you?" "Don't change the subject" "You brought it up"

The second bell goes for us to go in but in class he spends the next 45 minutes teasing me and kissing and biting at everywhere he can reach when the teacher isn't looking. The same goes for most of PE because I didn't bring gear for it and he can't be bothered doing it so we spend all period sitting under the bleachers in the gym with me between his legs as he teases my neck. I never thought him biting at it would feel so good but it does and I wonder if he'd think I was a loser if I told him to kiss me instead of doing my neck all the time.

Finally the bell goes and everyone else goes to change and Vic takes me out to his car so we can sit in the backseat as he returns to nibbling my neck raw. Finally he stops and looks up at me to brush my hair from my face "Your pretty" "I know". He laughs and as I realise I really like his laugh because it's loud and abrupt and is so real that it definitely suits him, he leans in to kiss my lips. It's the same as him kissing my neck, long and drawn out and with lots of biting and sucking at my lips that definitely trumps the 1st grade slide kiss.

"Boyfriends?" "Boyfriends?" "Yeah, wanna be boyfriends" "You can't just ask like that Vic" "Do you want roses and candles for a romantic gesture because I have pollen allergies and I don't wanna burn my car down"

He's so silly and totally Vic that I can't help laughing and tucking my chin onto his neck "Yeah boyfriends, your not embarrassed?" "Why would I, I don't care what people think and I'm dating a cute guy so anyone who doesn't like it can deal with it. What about you" "I'm dating an older guy, that's like major popularity points" "You want to be popular?" "No but I just like standing out" "I'm just a tool in your campaign for head boy" "No, otherwise I'd date someone smart" "You suck, definitely no candles and roses for you" "Backseat car kisses then" "Yeah I can work with that. You have the same classes tomorrow?" "Yeah" "Good, prepare for neck biting" "Will this bruise" "If I've done it right then yeah" "I'm not allowed to date unless my parents approve and I'm not allowed sex so I need to hide it" "Good for you, get out of my car or I'll take you home" "I'm not opposed to that" "See you tomorrow needy" "See you but don't wear a hat" "Why" "I want you to look a bit professional, you shouldn't wear a hat indoors" "I'll do what I want, get out Kells"

I get out to walk home and Vic slams on the horn a couple of times loudly as he drives away, probably to smoking and whatever he does but I have a week to make him good so I can have a proper boyfriend to help me do stuff. Also to teach him biology because he sucks and I doubt anybody else would tutor him.


	30. Scream For Me pt 2

**Pete's POV**

Patrick isn't here yet and I'm pissed. The game starts in half an hour and I've already sucked off Jack, which I do basically every time because he has my favourite dick so I like doing it. If I wanna become captain next year I might as well get friendly with this years captain, it definitely can't hurt and sucking dick is so much fun.

Patrick's love bites all along my neck are still so obvious and the guys keep teasing me about them especially when I refused to tell them who made them and whenever Jack says anything I just kick him in the ankle. So far he's shut up about me being with Patrick but I guess if Patrick comes and I suck his dick it'll be pretty obviously. Especially since knowing Patrick he'll make more bites along my neck. I've had to wear a zipped up jacket every day in front of my parents to make sure they don't see so Patrick better get here already.

He's probably waiting outside like an awkward shit honestly because he doesn't want to walk in so I open the door and see him huddled there in his cheer uniform with a hoodie on top. "Fucking finally you take forever, I've been waiting here for like 20 minutes" "I said to meet me in there and you could have come in anyway, your male so you can come in the male bathroom" "It's awkward, I didn't want to walk in on a gay orgy" "It's not an orgy it's a couple of guys getting blowjobs, I'd love seeing you in an orgy though"

His cheeks are pink from cold and his beanies falling off his head so I push it back on and kiss both his cheeks "Come on, it's too cold to do it out here" "Not in front of everyone" "They've seem dicks before and no one else will touch you, you don't touch someone that's already been claimed, it's like the rule of all men, you don't do it" "People do it all the time" "Well then it's the rule of the guys on my football team, hurry up I want dick, Jack won't let me suck him off again and I'm bored" "Do they know about me?" "They saw the hickeys but I didn't tell them it was you" "Should I pretend to be a girl?" "No, they won't care, I have too much blackmail on them all for them to be able to care"

I pull him inside and slam the door so the wind doesn't get in to our sweat and body spray smelling changing room with amazing heating.

Patrick grabs my arm and just slams his lips to mine so I happily throw my arms around his shoulders in response and kiss back as I lead him backwards to the first bench I find and push him down on it. He's just as dominant as last time and his hands hold my hips against him which I'm really starting to like so I sink to my knees in front of him before I start seeming too submissive in front of everyone.

As I pull at the waistband of his pants, waiting for him to lift his hips so I can get them off, Patrick just looks around and pushes at my chest with his foot "Your friends are fucking watching" "They're perverts so of course they are" "It's awkward" "Nah it's fine, I've sucked all their dicks anyway" "You really shouldn't be proud of that" "But I am, can I suck your dick now?"

I'm basically just an impatient bitch so I keep playing at the top of his pants and kissing at his hard dick that's straining through the fabric. Finally after staring down at me as I kiss at his covered dick he raises his hips for me to slip his tight pants down enough for his dick to spring free.

Patrick's hot and hard as his dick springs against his stomach so I grab onto it and lick at the tip. Growling from the back of his throat he grabs my hair in both hands and tugs it hard "Suck it slut".

I was trying so hard to not seem like he was in charge but I'm on my knees with his dick in my mouth as he tells me what to do so there's not a lot I can do, I like sucking dick too much to care.

My head bobs over him, letting him hit the back of my throat every time since I have basically no gag reflex left after doing this most days. His hands keep working through my hair then he giggles and stops seeming so threatening "You need to wash your hair Petey, it's so gross". I can't believe I actually just said that Patrick was threatening, he's a short blonde cutie who spends most of his time with his one friend watching sci fi movies in his mums basement. He's too cute to be any kind of scary, he does make a good top though.

"I haven't washed it in a while and I swam this morning, of course my hairs yuck" "Well it's gross" "You can shower with me after the game and fix that for me if you want" "I'm not doing anything with you until you fix your hair, are you sucking me off or not?"

I return to bobbing my head and brace one hand on his knee and the other jerking him off in sinc with my mouth. Patrick's hands tighten until I'm basically about to go bald under his hold as he comes into my mouth for me to easily swallow and pull away with a pop. It's probably gross but I love swallowing and it actually tastes pretty fucking good so I'm starting to think that most people would never believe me if I said I was straight.

Patrick rests his beanie covered head back against the locker as I put his pants back in place and slide up to kiss him against the lockers. I go slow as he wears off the high but soon he swings us around and pins my hips to the lockers as I throw his beanie away and grab his hair which is soft and perfect like last time which means I can't tease him about it like he did for me.

Quickly he pulls my shirt off and pushes my pants down and off my body so I'm naked under his hands as they move down from my waist. The guys are still probably watching me turn into even more of a slut underneath Patrick but who cares, they tease me anyway and Patrick doesn't seem to care.

He starts making more love bites on my already fully bruised neck then goes back to biting at my lips a bit making me chase after him until he lets me kiss him. He's such a tease and it's so annoying but eventually he wraps a hand around me to jerk me off quickly so I'm not embarrassed to be literally squirming and whimpering under him.

I come quickly onto his fist as he bites down on my exposed neck and runs his hand up to spread my come over the tattoo on my stomach. It's so fucking hot and when he slides down to lick it off my stomach then comes back up to push his fingers into my mouth for me to suck the rest of the come off it gets even hotter.

As I totally collapse under him he rolls onto the bench next of me and pulls my arm around him so he can cuddle into my side. "How long until the game" "Like 10 minutes probably" "That means we have like 9 minutes to sit here doing nothing" "I like that" "Me too Petey"

He kisses along the side of my chest making even more embarrassing love bites as they rest of the guys go back to changing and stretching and getting ready for the game. "How was that Petey" "Fucking awesome" "Slut" "Says you, licking the come off me, I'm not the slut here" "Oh no you really are"

Patrick keeps kissing until I push myself away even though I want nothing more then to sit here for the rest of the night with him. "I should get ready" "Are you playing?" "Nope, not unless every other player falls down and dies" "That's good, I'll come be by you as much as I can" "Good, that'd make it way less boring"

I get dressed again and grab onto his hand to pull him back for another kiss "Meet me after the game?" "Duh" "You said something about a Star Wars marathon and lasagne in your basement, I've never seen Star Wars, wanna show me it?" "Don't you wanna party?" "I've done that, plus I can get laid just as well at your house"

Patrick shoves my shoulder but kisses me again "Joes mad at me you know, I left him there and went with you so he was stuck with stupid drunk people who kept calling him James" "Sorry babe, I wouldn't have minded if he came too" "Fuck off, I'm not fucking Joe" "Well you don't have to, I would though" "No way, the only person your fucking tonight is me" "Is that an offer?" "Yup"

I hug him tight then let him run back off to find the other cheerleaders before the game starts. It goes well again even though we only win by a couple of points and Patrick spends as much time as possible over with me and I watch him jump around shaking his Pom Poms when he's busy.

At the end him and Joe pack up again then Patrick comes over and wraps himself in my arms "Me and Petey are going to my house" "Seriously Pat, I thought we were hanging out" "Well yeah but he's never seen any Star Wars movies so I thought we'd watch some and my mum will be happy I have a friend"

Patrick's scuffing at the toe of his shoe on the ground awkwardly and as much as it's annoying, it's better to make him happy then get a blowjob. "Joe can come if he wants, you guys can watch whatever you want, I've probably never seen any of the movies you like" "We were gonna watch the new stars wars movie but you haven't seen any of them" "That's ok, I'll just watch it anyway, we can do this another time if you want"

He's still so awkward that I have to tighten my arms around him and kiss the too of his head simply because of how cute he is right now and how he's being so submissive unlike every other time I've been with him.

"Yeah fine, your fuck buddy can come if he wants, I've missed you Pat" "I missed you too Joe, I'm sorry" "It's fine, we've been friends for ages so I'm not fucking that up"

We walk to Patrick's house which is kinda lame because I do have a car but they seem to be friends again so I'll just let them do whatever they feel like. It's freezing and Patrick's cuddled under my arm which isn't helping as much as I hoped but his heads tucked into my neck in his cute little beanie and I kinda love it, it's a good feeling.

Patrick's parents aren't home apparently so Joe starts heating microwave pizzas and Patrick gets a bottle of coke and a bar of chocolate as I stand there awkwardly. Joes ignoring me pointedly so I go find Patrick in the basement throwing pillows on the couch so I help him then sit cross legged on the couch under a blanket.

"What movie do you want Petey?" "I don't mind" "We'll watch all the Star Wars another time, I promise" "I don't really mind, I just like you showing me stuff" "They're really good" "I've heard they are"

Patrick comes back and scoots under the blanket with me and holds out some chocolate "Eat" "Why" "I wanna see if you like it". It's got Oreos inside it and I think it's totally disgusting but Patrick's eating happily so I just finish my bit and let him have it as Joe brings down the pizza.

They put on some alien robot movie I've never heard of but they both seem to like so I watch it with them and by the end I decide it's actually kinda alright.

Patrick subtly hooks his leg over mine under the blankets because we can't cuddle up without pissing off Joe which is still pretty nice. He palms me with his hand, which isn't quite so nice because he's such a fucking tease, then slips his hand under my pants to jerk me off. I hate that little piece of shit more because now I'm clutching at the side of the couch and holding in a moan.

When the movie ends Joe goes to the bathroom so I can groan and grind up against Patrick's hand "I fucking hate you" "I thought you wanted to get laid, I'll stop if you like" "No no no no no"

He's such a little sadist and I hate him so much but I just have to sit back and take it as his hand speeds up. I shove my fist in my mouth and close my eyes as Patrick gives me a final stroke so I can come over his hand. Luckily Joe's not back so Patrick can clean up his hand and kiss my cheek then let me cuddle into him with his arms around me. I've never thought being treated so well would be so nice but Patrick fingers combing my dirty hair is great.

Hopefully Joe will leave soon so I can get Patrick to take me to his room and we can spend the rest of the night doing what I intended to do from the first second I saw him.


	31. Protection

**Gerard's POV**

I'm pushed against the lockers again for the second time this week and it's not even Tuesday yet. People are being so horrible lately just because I joined the school musical and now everyone's saying I'm a faggot. Just because I like singing, acting and dancing doesn't make me gay, I am gay and completely closeted but that's beside the point.

"Hey fag, how has the faggot dancing been" "Why do you care, doesn't asking about the dancing make you a faggot too" "Shut up faggot". I don't even know the guys pushing me against the lockers but they're big and muscular and stupid so I guess they're just more stupid jocks who rely on their dicks and muscles instead of any kind of brains.

They push me around a bit then one of them pulls me into a headlock and yanks at my shoulder length red hair "Only faggots have such long hair" "Just because I like a certain type of hair doesn't make me gay" "Yeah it does and what's with the black, are you emo now, you gonna slit your wrists faggot?"

All his stupid friends laugh as he keeps pulling at my hair and kicks at my ankles to try to make me fall over then finally lets me go so I can slump against the lockers "Are you done" "Shut up faggot".

They all crack their knuckles and try to be menacing but I just slide down to the floor and flop down on my ass "Can we get this over with, I have drama first period" "Fucking weak ass faggot"

I'm dragged up again before there's a commotion behind me and the guys drop me back against the lockers again. I'm grabbed around the waist and pulled away as a punk guy called Frank Iero, who I've managed to successfully avoid for most of high school, walks towards the jocks.

"Did I ask you to stay" "Um..... We-" "That wasn't a question, fuck off or get over here to pick on someone your own size". They all run off leaving me with a punk girls arm pinning me to the lockers out of the way and the whole hallway quickly clearing out because no one really messes with the punks.

Frank turns back to me and waves off the girl so all his friends back away and leave me alone with the still very pissed off punk. "What the hell was that" "I didn't do anything" "Exactly you fucker" "I-I-I-" "They're assholes and you sat there and took it, I'm sick of those pieces of shit and you sitting there like a bitch isn't helping me beat some sense into their asses" "I can't do a lot" "Lemme show you how you can"

His hand presses against my lower back and he pulls me with him along the corridor towards the front of the school. I don't really have much of a chance with this and it's kind of strange. Frank Iero just came in and saved me and now he's taking me off somewhere, I didn't think this would happen really.

"You ok?" He whispers in my ear so I just nod and let his hand slip under my hoodie and grip down on my bare hip. There's more people in the next corridor and as we walk past one of the jocks friends mumbles "Fucking faggots" making Frank pull away from me and slam him against the lockers. "Yeah I'm a fucking faggot and I'm gonna go suck his dick, do you have a problem with that because if you do feel free to tell me"

Frank pushes him away then comes back to slip a hand onto my back and the other rubbing against my hip bone and tracing the skin right above my pubic hair. I can't really do a lot to stop him and it doesn't feel too bad so I let his fingers touch wherever he wants. It's a lot safer to go with him and let him touch me instead of just standing around and keeping getting bullied, at least Frank seems to be kind of nice, not totally nice but nicer then most people.

"Frank what are you doing?" "Didn't you hear what I said?" "Sucking my dick" "That was the plan, you got any thoughts on that?" "That your an asshole" "Yeah I am" "Your not denying it" "Nah why bother, I'm an asshole but I'm a decent asshole sometimes" "What are you gonna do to me" "Suck your dick" "Is that all" "Yeah that was the general idea, you can add to it if you want"

He's so calm with his hand in my pubic hair, rubbing gently and his other hand far up my shirt rubbing my shoulder blades with my hoodie almost pulled off me.

Out the front of the school Franks friends are all sitting on their bikes with joints in their mouths when Frank leads me over to and sits on his bike. "So sweetheart you coming with us?" "Oh, yeah" "Wanna see where we hang out? It's really fucking cool" "Yeah, I wanna come" "Come here sweetheart, I'll look after you"

He hands me a helmet to pull over my scruffy hair then I climb awkwardly on the back of his bike and wrap my arms around him to bury my face in his leather jacket. Frank grabs my arms to tighten them then starts up the bike to roar out of the parking lot.

It's actually really really fun to cling onto Frank frantically and when he stops at a light I slide my hands under his jacket like he did with me and cling onto the top of his jeans.

We end up at an old house and all Franks friends behind us park and walk in so Frank helps me off the bike and undoes my helmet for me then leads me in. He's being kind of a gentleman which is the most suspicious thing I've ever seen but his hands back down the front of my jeans so there's not a lot I can do and there's not a lot I want to do. Frank is seriously fucking hot and since he seems to like me I've got no problem with him touching me.

Inside the house the walls are covered with graffiti and there's dust, joints and beer everywhere. The house doesn't seem abandoned but it doesn't seem lived in, it's pretty cool though and it's what I expected pretty much.

"What do you think sweetheart" "It's cool" "Want something?" "I don't smoke or drink" "So innocent" "Yeah" "Your not gonna tell me off if I do it are you" "No, you can do whatever you like but I'll never do it"

He relaxes back on a couch with his feet in his friends lap and lights up a joint "Come here" "There's no space" "There's one right here". He pats his lap with a smirk, probably expecting me to stay no and sit on the floor under him like a fucking dog or something so I sit in his lap and kiss his cheek "Thanks for that".

His free hand rests on my stomach, under my shirt like always and he's wearing black nail polish which is slightly strange for a guy but I guess Frank never does anything like normal people.

When he's smoked the joint his other hand joins the one under my shirt, loosening my belt for easier access to my pants. His friends are literally right there and possibly too stoned to care but still able to watch which Frank ignores completely as he changes our positions in an instant and slides to his knees on the floor.

"I hate these clothes, they're in my way, can they come off" "God I hate them too" "I was trying to get you naked, what's your issue" "I don't like them" "Why" "It's stupid with a hoodie and loose jeans, I hate it" "They're your clothes and you chose them, what do you want" "I......." "What do you usually wear, I've never seen you in anything different" "Sometimes I like girls clothes and I wish I could wear them to school but I'm already called a faggot so I don't need anything more"

Franks eyes literally light up like a Christmas tree and he's back on top of me before I can barely even finish the sentence. "What do you wear" "Skirts usually, that's only in private though" "Fuck that's hot, do you have any" "Yeah, I pay my friend to get them for me cos my dad might not approve, she gave me some today" "Fuck yes, put it on right now"

He drags me to the bathroom and throws me my school bag "Change, right now" "I don't wanna wear it" "You said you did" "You'll laugh" "If anything I'll just wanna fuck you even more, I'm far from laughing"

I pull on the short pink skirt over my jeans then drop the jeans and boxers to pull on panties then replace my hoodie with a tight white shirt and pull up knee high white socks. "You promised you wouldn't laugh" "I'm not laughing, trust me" "So do you like it" "Hell fucking yeah"

After kissing my neck roughly against the wall for a minute he drags me out to his friends "Doesn't he look fucking hot". They all nod and look over and one guy with blue hair stares hungrily at the bottom of my skirt making me pull it down and step closer to Frank.

"Frankie" "Yeah Gerard" "Can you call me Gee, it's more feminine when I'm dressed like this and it's a good nickname" "Alright" "Are we going back to school" "I wasn't planning to" "I have a rehearsal after school and I need to go" "Ok Gee, I'll take you back, wanna go now or after school" "Now I guess, I'll just go change"

I turn to change when Frank grabs my arm and pulls me back "No way, this is what you like and what you feel comfortable in so wear it" "I'll get laughed at" "Ignore it" "It's embarrassing and I don't need more bullying" "Well I fucking dare anyone to try anything. Your mine now and if anyone lays a finger on you I'll break their face and if anyone says anything to hurt you I'll break their face" "Lots of face breaking" "Yeah" "Are you sure" "Yeah, your my boyfriend and I don't let anyone hurt people I care about" "I'm your boyfriend?" "Yeah, if you wanna be" "I do, I really wanna be your boyfriend"

With a smile he drops his leather jacket off his shoulders and let's me slip it on "There we go, you look fucking hot". It's warm and smells like smoke just like Frank does but it's so long that I have to roll up the sleeves and it's too big on my waist. Franks not that much bigger then me so I didn't think it'd be so big but he manages to fill it out and look natural in it unlike me who just gets dwarfed by it.

"It's too big Frankie" "That's the point, it's obviously mine so people can see that I've claimed you and I'll fuck them up if they mess with you" "Its still too big though" "That's ok, you look adorable"

He's so gentle with me as he straightens the jacket on my shoulders and kisses the top of my head "Ready to go" "Yup" "Let's go then" "Don't you want another jacket or anything" "No, I always wear that jacket and now I don't have it so it'll be obvious that you have it, it's a game and I like fucking with people"

The ride back is just as fun with his jacket keeping the wind off me and one of my hands holding his belt loops and the other around his waist resting on his bare warm stomach. I run my fingers along the line of hair that runs down from his stomach to under his pants and he's sadly not ticklish but he lets me tease him with it and it's super fun.

We end up in the parking lot and Frank puts our helmets back as the bell goes for second period. "Come on Frankie we have English" "I'm not going" "Please" "No" "But I don't wanna just walk in there by myself, please come with me just for this period" "Fine, I'm not doing any work though" "That's ok, you don't need to"

We walk to class and end up being the first ones there so I let Frank pull me to a seat in the middle at the side unlike my usual front row seat. "Gerard how are you going with the book I gave you" "Oh I haven't finished Mr Stokes, sorry, I'm like half way through though so I'll try and finish by Monday" "I only gave it to you yesterday, I didn't think you'd do more then a couple of chapters" "It's a really good" "I'm impressed"

Frank sits behind me in the mess of single desks in the class and pulls on my shoulder for me to come closer so I turn my chair sideways and lie my head on my arms on his desk. His hand strokes my hair and plays with the long strands as people file into the class and takes their seats.

My friend Anthony, who embarrassingly is Franks twin brother, walks in and winks at me as he sits down in our usual seats and watches his brother stroke my hair. The jocks, Jack, Zack and Rian, are in the class and give me looks when they see me with Frank and at what I'm wearing but Frank just calmly looks up at them and they leave us alone.

The class goes well despite Frank being annoying and not stopping touching me almost the entire time and insisting on holding my hand for the last 10 minutes making it impossible for me to finish writing anything.

He walks me to my next class and happily spends a couple of minutes kissing me against the lockers on front of everyone walking past . Franks jacket is still so warm and his hands slip under my tight shirt to rest both hands against my bare stomach. I don't know if this gonna be a thing for us, holding each other under our clothes but I like the feel of his hands on me so I think it's nice.

"Frankie I'll see you at lunch right" "What class do you have?" "Math now then art" "I'll be by your art class" "Ok, I'll see you then". He leaves me alone which might not be a good thing because none of my friends are in this class but neither is anyone whose ever bullied me so I think it'll be fine.

A couple of girls from my art class sit with me for the first time and say my clothes are cute which is really nice and we can walk to art together where Anthony's waiting for me.

"Skanky little hoe" "Hi Anthony" "You never told me you actually were gay and that you wanted to bang my brother" "I didn't wanna bang your brother, he was nice to me" "Looks like more then just nice" "He likes me and he's my boyfriend" "Since when" "This morning" "Your such a whore" "Yeah I know" "I like the clothes though, Jess made a good choice" "She did" "I'm glad your wearing it" "Yeah, Frankie promised no one would say anything" "Not when your dating him they won't" "Do you mind" "Of course not, not like either of you would listen to me though" "Your my best friend, I would listen" "Don't let him hurt you" "Are you protecting me or him with that" "You of course idiot, he can take care of himself but you can't" "I can" "Not very well"

He links his arm through mine so we can walk into class and get back to working on the album we're doing together. It's photography and Anthony's amazing at that so I let him take charge and come up with the themes and everything then help him shoot them as we walk around the school.

We're not done by the end of class so we stay in the middle of the garden with Anthony inside a plant as I attempt to take a picture that puts him in shadow under the sun but it's totally not working. By the time we finish Anthony's pretty done with this whole thing after standing in a plant for 15 minutes and getting a spider down his sleeve while I fixed the camera.

As we walk back to put the camera away I'm grabbed from behind and jump against Anthony in fear. "You ditched me Gee" "Oh sorry Frankie" "Come on, I was gonna take you somewhere but there's no time" "Sorry"

Frank smirks down at me then looks at Anthony "Hey bro, you like my boyfriend?" "He's my best friend asshole, don't you dare fuck him in our house" "I'll lock the door don't worry" "Your disgusting"

Frank follows us back to the art room then his hand automatically presses down on the strip of exposed skin on my back where my shirts ridden up.

"Where were you gonna take me for lunch" "China. Where do you think stupid, the malls the only place where's the foods any kind of edible" "Sorry" "Apologising pisses me off" "I'm still sorry" "Come on cutie, I wanna meet these cute little theatre friends of yours" "Your not serious are you" "Dead serious" "Isn't Anthony enough" "Meeting my brother isn't a big deal, I wanna see these friends, you've seen mine" "But yours won't ask embarrassing questions and I didn't judge yours" "Of course you did, it's human nature, I'll hold back the judgments though"

Anthony's already at our normal spot outside the hall with our friends so I let Frank follow me over and lean against the wall as I sit down. "This is Frankie" I mumble as Anthony throws me an apple and Frank slides down the wall to throw an arm around me "Gimme some" "What" "Gimme the apple I'm starving" "You can go out and get food, your probably ditching next period anyway" "Yeah I am, alright I'm going, see you later Gee"

He kisses me quickly then takes a big bite out of my apple and runs off laughing as I groan at him eating the only food I have.

He doesn't come back the rest of lunch so I stay with my friends and steal some of Anthony's food whenever he's not looking,

I get ready to go off to Geo but before I leave I'm grabbed and yanked around the corner and pushed against the wall. "Hey sweetheart" "Hey Frankie, did you get food" "Yeah I got fries and I ate them" "I wanted some" I'll take you out tomorrow" "Ok"

He connects our lips and I roll my tongue against his lip ring and open my mouth easily for him. His tongue forces mine in submission which I happily let him do and for the hundredth time today a hand snakes around my waist and holds me against him and the other pulls up my skirt as he holds my ass.

Franks rough hand from riding his bike rubs my ass and my panties give him complete access to whatever he wants which I'm more then happy about.

Before we do anything more then make out Anthony appears around the corner and claps a hand on Franks shoulder to pull him away. I'm left there with my skirt hooked up, shirt showing my stomach and a boner that the loose skirt luckily covers so I'm pretty embarrassed. "I told you you were a skanky whore" "Go away Tony" "Your a skanky whore fucking my brother, your a skanky whore fucking my brother".

He keeps singing that at me until Frank kicks him in the ankle making him yell in pain "Shut up Anthony" "Your the one fucking my best friend" "I only met him this morning, I haven't had time to fuck him" "Oh so that means that you are going to fuck him, gross" "Your gross asshole"

Now that they're next to each other they do look similar despite Anthony having brown hair and Frank having his dyed in a black and blonde faux hawk. Plus they both have lip rings and the same bright hazel eyes that I've always been jealous of from Anthony.

"He's coming with me after school" "No he's not, he's my new boyfriend" "I've been his best friend for months and he's been to our house but you've never cared about him" "I'm never home, I've never seen him" "I have priority, Gees coming over and if you want him you have to ditch your stupid friends and come home for once" "Fine, I will"

Anthony links our arms together again starts pulling me away from Frank who runs after us to tug the bottom of my skirt down and kiss my cheek "After school ok" "Yeah, bye Frankie" "Bye Gee"

He lets Anthony pull me off as much as I wish he wouldn't because I have to spend the entire class being attacked with questions by my obsessive best friend about Frank and how far I'm willing to go with him. It's hard to answer when I don't even know myself how much I want from Frank but it's nice he cares, I guess when his best friend and brother are dating, of course he'd care.


	32. Pills

**Pete's POV**

It'll be fine, maybe if I just keep going on with the date and trying to impress Patrick he'll like me. It's obviously a joke that he asked me out because all his friends were laughing but spending a night with one of the hottest guys in school is worth it. My hands are literally acting like they've gotten an electric shock but Patrick's holding my hand and there's no way I'm going to stuff that up even if I have to literally cut my hand off.

Even if it's a joke the idea of spending the entire night with my crush is just too good. It'll make me even more of a loser at school if people find out I actually have a huge crush on this straight popular guy but maybe it'll be worth it. Just one night where I can feel normal and have fun and feel like I might actually be worth Patrick's attention.

He hasn't talked for the last few minutes and I've barely talked all night out of fear of saying something wrong and making him leave so we walk along under the trees in silence.

"Patrick?" "Mhm" "Are you ok" "Yeah I'm perfect, what do you think" "You were quiet so I thought something was wrong, that's good though, your perfect" "Oh you think I'm perfect do you" "You said you were" "But do you think I'm perfect" "Everyone does, you are perfect"

His blue eyes lock with mine and his hands settle on my waist, making me loose my breath "What time do you have to go home" "My parents are just happy I'm being social, they'd let me stay out all night" "Mine are out of town and my cousins looking after me so I can stay as long as I want too" "Oh ok" "Can you stay the night?" "Won't we get tired" "At my house I mean" "Oh, yeah I can do that, if you want me to" "I do" "Won't your babysitter be there" "She's not a babysitter because I'm not a baby, she'll be there but she's doesn't care" "Ok" "Good, your coming home with me" "Why do you want me to come over" "There are things that we can't do in a park that are much more fun in my room, I think you get the idea"

My crush actually just said he wants to have sex with me and my lungs are literally about to cave in from shock. I'll look so stupid if I wake up with him and he kicks me out or if he tells people how lame I am or how desperate I was but who cares. It might be a joke just to embarrass me about the fact I think I'm worthy of having sex with Patrick but if there's even a tiny chance I might get to do it it's worth it, what have I got to loose anyway.

"Are you a virgin?" "Oh um....... No" "Really" "Yeah" "Good, I don't have time to walk you through things" "Have you slept with a guy?" "Yes" "I've never heard about that, usually anyone you sleep with is gossip for ages" "I'm not too public about sleeping with men, I do it more then you think though, sometimes girls just aren't what I need"

It's awkward talking about this considering the fact I'm a giant 16 year old virgin and Patrick's 18 and super experienced but he said he didn't have time for virgins so I'll just pretend. If I suck he'll just think it's because I'm a loser which he already probably thinks I am so he doesn't have to know.

"Come on, we're getting pizza" "Pizza?" "Yes, pizza" "Why" "Because I'm not cooking and my cousins stupid so unless you want me to pass out in the middle of sex because I'm starving then we need food" "Didn't you eat lunch" "Yeah but that was hours ago" "You won't pass out" "Obviously you haven't met me, food is important"

We end up outside a pizza place and I wait outside while Patrick goes to buy them. My hands are trembling even worse now because now he'll watch me eat which is always horrifying and I hate eating in front of people and soon I'll be having sex. I should just tell him I'm a virgin so he can go easy on me but he said that's not what he wants and I'd rather have sex that feels like setting stabbed in my asshole then loose this chance. The guy I've been obsessed with since middle school is taking me on a date and offering to fuck me so nothing is making me give this up. I don't care if all his friends are watching or if this doesn't mean anything to him like it does to me or he literally rips me in two because this is my only chance to be with Patrick so I'll do anything for it.

I dig one of my Xanax that I use to calm my anxiety out of my pocket and before Patrick notices anything from inside I take it dry and lean back against the wall. I didn't want to take these before I came because I don't wanna be a drugged up lunatic but they'll stop me being too embarrassing and freaking out about what we're doing so I'll just take them.

Patrick comes out and throws the boxes into my arms but his arm goes around my waist so I let myself be lead towards Patrick's house. My arms sting from holding the boxes all the way here when I'm already weak and shaking from nerves but Patrick doesn't notice and I'm not going to complain and risking annoying him.

When we get there and go inside he throws one box at a girl with pink hair watching The Kardashians on TV then takes me up the stairs to his room. It's still such an awkward situation so I'm hesitant to put the pizza down and sit with him.

Patrick doesn't seem to care about how awkward this is and flops on his back on the bed "Well come on then, I don't bite, not unless it turns you on". His laughs even more gorgeous then I remember so I hand him the pizza and sit cross legged next to him trying not to touch anything in case he only wanted sex and doesn't want someone like me around.

"You like pepperoni right" "Yeah, doesn't everyone" "Well you could be a vegetarian" "I'm not" "Good, otherwise we'd be stuffed". I wanna make a pizza joke about that but that's just too weird and I'm not going to screw things up when I just got to Patrick's bed.

Patrick sits up to eat so I sit a bit behind him so he doesn't really see me eating. It's so awkward when people watch and I've never starved myself or done anything like that but I just hate people watching me eat because it feels personal.

When Patrick's finished half the pizza and I've finished my one slice which is all I can bear to eat in front of him he chucks it on the floor and grabs my hips. "That was good, how about something different to eat now" "Like ice cream?" "Oh no, something very different"

His eyes fall to my tight jeans that I thought I looked good in and he palms me slowly "You looking fucking hot in these" "R-really" "Yeah, wear them to school more often" "How do you know I don't" "Just because you hide doesn't mean I'm blind" "I didn't think you'd notice me" "I notice everything"

I wonder if he's noticed me always watching him and getting jealous at every pretty girl who gets his attention. He probably has, I'm so in love with him and he probably knows that and that's why I'm here. He said he's been with guys before so maybe he just thought I'd be an easy fuck because I'd rather die then say no to him so he can get whatever he wants.

I'm too awkward to talk as he pulls my shirt over my head then his own and starts on my pants "So you into dirty talk or not" "Yeah" "You gonna talk to me then" "I don't know what to say" "I thought you'd done this before" "I just don't know what to say, I like the idea of you talking dirty but I suck at this"

I can see Patrick rolling his eyes as his lips trail along my stomach and he gets my pants off "Do you have tighter jeans then this" "No" "Buy some" "Why" "Because these aren't even very tight but you look good in them, I can just imagine you in super tight skinny jeans" "I'll get some" "Good boy"

As he pulls my boxers off his lips suck at my aching dick through the fabric making me moan loudly then slap my hand over my mouth. It's so embarrassing and I'm making it obvious I'm a virgin but Patrick slides back up and smiles at me "Your loud, I love it" "Really" "Hell yeah, I love it when people are loud, that's how you know your doing well, if they don't make any noise you don't know how they feel or what they like" "I'm probably going to be really loud" "Good, I like that, what does turn you on anyway just so I don't have to search for it" "Everything" "Everything?" "Yeah probably" "Do you mean everything or everything when it's with me" "With you" "That's good"

I'm so stupid that I couldn't think of a single kink I have and just admitted that I'll get turned on by everything Patrick does because if he didn't realise how obsessed I am before he will now.

Patrick still gets naked though and let's me stare at him for a while as he bites at my neck. Now that he says he likes that I'm loud I don't have to be quiet and hold myself back to pretend I'm experienced because the more I show I like it the more he'll like it hopefully.

After he's kissed my neck for a while and I've worked myself up to sliding my hands down his sides and onto his ass, Patrick pulls away and grabs a condom off his desk. "You ok with condoms?" "We need them don't we?" "Yeah but some people get offended because it seems like I'm saying they have STDs" "Well I might and you might as well so it doesn't matter" "Good, you get better by the minute"

Patrick rolls the condom on and I loose all hope that he would be a bottom so I wouldn't have to loose my anal virginity. "You don't need prep do you?" "Um... No" "Good, that's why I like guys more because usually girls want to get eaten out then fingered and all this shit before I can fuck them, guys might do quick blowjobs but it's quick to the action"

I should have said yes, I probably do need prepping and loads of lube and for him to be slow and gentle with me but I can't say that. If I do he'll think I'm like a whiny girl or he'll realise I'm a virgin, I can just deal with the pain though, Patrick's worth it, I know Patrick will be worth it.

When he pushes in it feels exactly like I thought, just like I'm getting stabbed, but I grit my teeth and wrap my arms around Patrick's neck to hide my face. He goes back to biting my neck which kind of hurts and might leave marks that I don't want but it lets me hide my eyes as they tear up so its good.

"Ah fuck your so tight" Patrick grunts as he pushes the whole way in but he moans afterwards so I guess that must be a good thing for him. It does slightly feel like someone's trying to rip my ass open but I'm grunting and moaning and panting uncontrollably like Patrick wanted so I think he doesn't notice my pain.

After a few long minutes of it it stops hurting and I can moan for real and grind up against Patrick. His lips push down on mine and I moan louder against his mouth as he continues his ruthless, dirty pace. It's hot and wet as our mouths collide with lots of tongue getting in the way and teeth scraping against each other's mouths and our bodies are slick with sweat as we rub together.

This is basically a dream and Patrick's worth every bit of pain and every insult I'll get at school on Monday. Everyone will call me a fag even more and make fun of me for being a slut and being with Patrick but who cares. I got to spend a whole night with him and even when he tells his friends everything we did and everything I said so they can all make fun of me it'll be worth it. Patrick probably doesn't feel the same for me as I do for him but it means the world to me that I get to be here.

Patrick's thrusts get messier and he moans deeply against my mouth "I'm close". He's actually really quiet during sex, spending most of the time kissing me or biting me so it feels good to know that it must be good for him, if he's close then it obviously feels good.

He comes in me with another low sexy moan making me slump under him moaning as the liquid slowly starts dripping out along my thighs. His hand grabs onto me and he jerks me off quickly as he talks in my ear "Fuck that was hot, you gonna come for me now, gonna make me all dirty, you gonna do that pretty boy"

Just the idea of Patrick calling me pretty boy is enough to make me moan and come over his fist and totally relax back under him. He gets up to throw the condom away and throw his jeans off the bed but then comes back to put an arm over my waist "You know I'm not a fan of cuddling and shit but we still have pizza so your not leaving until it's finished" "I guess I'll just have to hide a piece for the night so I can't leave" "You don't wanna leave?" "No, you have a nice bed and if I stay then my parents will stop calling me a loser for never doing anything" "They know your gay?" "Yeah they don't care, they just want me to get laid" "They sound cool" "Wanna swap? I'll take your parents who are never around and you take my needy over obsessive ones" "Nah it's cool" "I didn't think you'd want it"

It's easier to talk to Patrick now that we've been intimate and I know I get to stay as long as it takes him to eat 3 more slices of pizza.

"Will I ever see you again?" "At school?" "But would you ever sleep with me again?" "I don't usually sleep with people more then once" "Oh" "Yeah, it just gets boring if it's only one person, it looses the excitement"

I lie there with his arms around my waist trying not to make myself shake because I'm so terrified of stuffing this up. He already doesn't want me staying the night or cuddling and I'll get thrown out tomorrow so I have to enjoy this time. Its the one and only time I'll get to be with him like this but I'm so awkward that it's hard.

I can't stand the idea of him hating me tomorrow and making fun or me with his friends after we did this, it was nice and intimate and felt special. I know it's just something he does and probably means nothing after he's done it so many times before but he was my first so it'll hurt. I should have said no and just ended the date instead of doing this, then I wouldn't be a loser who lost my virginity to a man who doesn't even know it was my first time and doesn't want me for anything more then a quick fuck.

My hands have start shaking again from fear and as much as I try to stop them from doing that it still just happens and I'm trying to hide it from Patrick. He already thinks I'm a loser, so it wouldn't help if I'm trembling and crying but I really need to take more pills because one isn't enough to last me until tomorrow.

Before Patrick notices anything I hop out of his bed and grab my jeans on the way to the bathroom. I don't know if Patrick notices or cares but my whole bodies shaking now and I'm about to cry so I need these pills.

I take another Xanax for my shaking hands, then an antidepressant that helps my bipolar and rummage around under Patrick's sink until I find a box of aspirin and take one of those too to stop the headache I'm starting to get. I should have brought sleeping pills too because if I do stay the night I'll never get to sleep which could be awkward. There's no way I'll survive 8 hours of lying awake in Patrick's bed with him next to me without more pills. Patrick will be there and adorable so I'll freak out about being here then I'll worry about Monday and my virginity and it'll all go wrong.

Just as I look in the back of the cupboard to find sleeping pills the door opens and Patrick frowns at me "What are you doing with my stuff" "Oh um, I'm looking for aspirin, I've got a headache and I didn't wanna bother you".

He frowns but points to the box so I take another even though it won't help with the shaking or insomnia. Patrick pulls me away from his medicine cabinet and back to bed where he spoons me again and presses his face against my neck. "Alright look here, I don't usually do this but I'm cold but I don't wanna put on clothes so I'm going to stay here, if you tell anyone we cuddled I'll hurt you alright" "Ok" "Good, I'll get so much shit if anyone finds out" "It's just cuddling" "I'm supposed to be a man, men don't cuddle other men" "You do" "Shut up before I rethink the cuddling"

I wait until his breathing evens out before I slip out of his arms and go back to the bathroom to look for more pills. If I take enough aspirin it might knock me out but I've never done it before so I don't want to try. I'd literally take anything right now but he has no sleeping pills or anything to help so when I find the little purple box I almost scream in delight.

If I wasn't so tired and worried about getting back before Patrick wakes up and notices I'm gone I'd wonder why he has Xanax but right now isn't the time. My hands shake as I open the box and I lean my forehead against the cool metal of the cabinet as I struggle to open the packaging to get one out. The door opens behind me but I'm so desperate for more pills to calm me down that I just let Patrick's arms go around me as he opens the bag for me so I can take 2 more of the Xanax. I've never taken 4 of the pills in one night along with the antidepressant and aspirin but I'm desperate and I don't care how dependant I'm becoming on the pills.

Tears slowly trickle down my face but Patrick's hands brush them away and he takes me back to his bed. This time we lie facing each other as Patrick kisses every part of my face, kissing away my tears and waiting for my shaking to stop. The pills kick in quickly and I can lie in Patrick's warm arms, enjoying his body heat.

I'm really not making things easy for myself by stealing his pills, drugging myself up then crying but it's nice to have someone comfort me. It'll mean there's more stuff for him to make fun of but I can deal with that as long as I can stay here with Patrick feeling loved for the night.

I fall asleep quickly, somehow the slight overdose of pills along with Patrick helps me fall asleep quickly and I don't wake up at all or have nightmares.

I wake up when the suns streaming in Patrick's open window but I'm alone in the bed. Patrick's not in the bathroom or anywhere I can see without walking around his house naked so I pull on boxers, trying to be gentle on my aching ass and comb my fingers through my hair. If Patrick's going to call me crazy and throw me out of his house it won't matter if my hairs nice but it makes me feel better, maybe he'll want to do this with me again if I look good.

After an awkward walk around his house I find Patrick shirtless in the kitchen humming to himself as he makes pancakes. I shuffle over and smile awkwardly "Hey Patrick" "Hey Petey" "Watcha doing" "What does it look like" "Pancakes" "Yup, I kinda stood in last nights pizza so I had to throw it away, I guess you'll have to stay a while since we couldn't finish it, that was our deal" "The pancakes are a good substitute" "I make great pancakes"

I stand behind him so I can watch over his shoulder while he flips pancakes and it distracts me from my sore ass. I really thought it'd be better by the morning because it stung during sex and last night in Patrick's bed but it still hurts, I should have payed more attention in sex ed.

When Patrick's finished he heaps maple syrup on top of his and eats while half of it spills in his lap. His crotch in his boxers is sticky and soaked which is more erotic then it should be but Patrick just laughs it off and starts his next pancake when I mention it.

When we finish his cousin has woken up and Patrick quickly pulls me back to his room "Wanna shower with me" "I thought you'd want me to leave" "Yeah but I'm horny again and your already here so we can do this again"

He pulls my boxers down and as he pulls down his own I catch sight of his bed and muffle my scream of shock. In the middle of the bed where I was sleeping there's a patch on the white sheets where there's a rust coloured stain. I run finger over my asshole and it comes back with blood on it so I stare at the sheets in horror.

Patrick takes one look at my face then turns around to look at his bed. When he looks back at me he doesn't look turned on anymore so I shrink slightly under his gaze "Pete, are you a virgin" "You already asked me that" "But you lied, are you a virgin" "Not anymore". With a groan Patrick runs his hand over his face and turns his back to me "Are you kidding me, you can't just lie about something like that" "I know, I'm sorry" "Why the fuck would you lie to me about that" "You wouldn't want me if I didn't lie" "Because your a virgin" "Yeah I am, I'm surprised you believed me because I'm such a loser, I wanted this and it's the only way you wouldn't reject me"

I sound so desperate and I regret this so much when Patrick turns back to me to glare "I don't sleep with virgins because I can't deal with going slow and helping them through it and them being clingy, you have to tell people things like this Pete" "I know, I wanted it though and I didn't want to tell you and have you leave, I liked being with you" "I made you bleed" "But it was still good" "I already didn't want this Pete, I didn't want you to get clingy and upset and not accept that this is a hook up" "I don't care, I won't be clingy" "No you will, I've dealt with this before" "I'm sorry" "You manipulated me into having sex with you because you knew I wouldn't if you told the truth. This is just like when I was with a girl who told me not to use a condom because she was on the pill but she actually just wanted to have a baby, I don't like being manipulated"

I really don't know what to say so I just grab another Xanax from his cupboard and take that one dry. At this rate I'm going to overdose but Patrick stresses me out so much. "Dude stop taking my pills, I don't need you dead, you bleeding is enough to deal with" "I'm stressed" "You think I'm not?"

He snatches the box back and takes a pill then slams it on the counter "I actually liked you you know" "Really" "I cuddled you and let you stay the night and made you breakfast and wanted to do this again, yes I liked you but you ruined it". I stare at my toes in anger that I couldn't have stopped bleeding so he wouldn't notice because the guy I'm in love with liked me too but now I ruined it.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I fucked it up" "Come on, get in the shower" "I thought you wanted me to leave" "I'm just mad, get in the shower". He's angry at me so I do what he says and get in the shower as he turns it on and joins me. The water falls over his face but Patrick keeps looking at me then takes my hips to turn me around "Bend over" "For what" "Your probably still bleeding" "I don't think so, it doesn't really hurt" "Let me do this"

Gently Patrick's hand run other my ass when he gets a cloth to wash off the blood "I don't think your still bleeding" "That's good" "Come here". Patrick pulls me into his arms and I kiss his lips hard because this is probably going to be him telling me off for lying or asking bout how many pills I've taken so kissing is much better.

Soon Patrick has me against the wall of the shower kissing me hard as his hand grabs my hard dick. Like last night Patrick's quiet but he's hard so I know he's turned on and when I touch him I'm rewarded with another one of his deep moans. We jerk each other off silently, only letting out moans and whispers of faster until we come on each other's chests which the shower washes away.

"Pete are you ok" "Yeah" "No more bleeding" "Nope" "Am I the first to touch you like that" "Yeah but I promise I won't be annoying if this is just a hook up" "Maybe it won't be a hook up" "Really" "Yeah, I'll think about it" "You can sleep with girls whenever you want, if you do wanna be with me I won't get mad or jealous" "I'll think about it, tell me about your pills" "Tell me about yours" "I take Xanax because I used to have bad anxiety, it's not too bad anymore so I just take it occasionally before exams and stuff like that, I took one before our date" "I take Xanax for anxiety, antidepressants for bipolar and sleeping pills which is what I was looking for last night" "Sleeping pills?" "Yeah, the Xanax did alright knocking me out though"

Patrick kisses me again then switches off the water "I don't wanna have this be the end so whatever virgin asshole magic voodoo you did on me has worked. Come find me on tomorrow at lunch and I want you to blow me ok, I'll show you how to do it" "Yeah ok, you wanna meet somewhere?" "No I want you to come over and find me" "But that's embarrassing" "I know but I wanna show you off" "I'm nothing you'd wanna show off" "But you are, I like showing off, it's your choice though and if you wanna ambush me in the hall at some point and pull me away then that's fine" "I'll be fighting my way through an army of friends and admirers" "I'll be waiting alright" "Ok" "Good, you should get home and I'll see you tomorrow"


	33. Pills pt 2

**Petes POV**

It's been 20 minutes and I'm still standing here like an idiot staring at Patrick. I should just get over it and go over there because he specifically told me he wanted me to find him at lunch and give him a blowjob but it's so awkward with all his friends who'll be watching me do it. What if Patrick says no, what if he was just kidding, what if he just wants to embarrass me because I tried to be with him again but it was all a joke. Usually I'd find a way to talk myself into it because it's Patrick and I always want to use any excuse I can get to be with Patrick but I just don't know what I'm doing.

Patrick sees me standing there watching him and while his friends are talking he looks me straight in the eye and waggled his tongue at me. I still stand there though and Patrick takes his hand up to his mouth to suck on the tips of his fingers then sucks two fingers into his mouth so he's basically giving his own hand a blowjob. I still can't go over though and his friends are starting to laugh and push him around for doing that so he gives up and doesn't look at me for the rest of lunch.

Maybe I disappointed him by not doing it, maybe he just wanted me to show that I wanted him and I wanted to do this but I didn't. It's not worth the embarrassment though, not when it's so much more likely that everyone will laugh and it'll be a joke then that I'll get to blow him.

I struggle through my last classes then run to my locker to throw my books away as soon as school ends. I stand there texting my mom that I'll walk home when my locker slams beside me and two bodies stand either side me keeping me from running off. I clutch my phone to my chest and turn around to look at Patrick standing there with his friends either side of me as I tremble. He's the same height as me and I've never heard of him fighting with anyone so I shouldn't be so scared but I am. He couldn't make fun of me at lunch by turning me down so maybe he's come to do that here, at least it's less public this time and I won't look like a whore begging for Patrick's attention.

He walks over to me, taking the phone out of my hand and slipping it into my pocket then linking our fingers to pin my hands over my head. "You didn't do what I asked" "Sorry" "I don't like being embarrassed and stood up in front of my friends" "I'm sorry" "I know you were there and I know you saw me, you knew I was horny" "I just couldn't" "You saw me telling you to come over" "I thought it was a joke" "It wasn't, I was horny" "I thought you wanted to embarrass me" "I didn't but now I do"

He shoves on my shoulder, forcing me to my knees then grips onto my hair "I'm not happy with you" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Patrick" "How's your ass" "It's fine" "Good, how's your mouth" "Fine, you didn't do much to it though" "I know, I'm doing something now though and I don't need more blood"

He grinds his crotch against my face so his rough jeans rub my cheek and keeps doing it until I fall back against the locker. "I don't like being rejected" "I wasn't rejecting you" "I told my friends I had a cute guy coming over, you didn't and I looked like an idiot, don't you dare do that again" "I'm sorry"

I didn't think Patrick would be so mad. I thought he'd just get someone else or he'd forget about me when I didn't do it but maybe he does want me. He doesn't like me too much right now because I embarrassed him and he's embarrassing me back while I'm on my knees in front of his friends but maybe he does like me. Out of anyone in the school who would give him whatever he wanted he chose me. He chose the guy who'd only had sex once and who didn't do what he told him to do and doesn't have a clue what to do in a situation like this.

I'm bright red from blushing and Patrick rubbing against my face so I'm glad when he pulls me up and grabs my waist "Next time I tell you to do something I suggest you do it" "I'm sorry, I was embarrassed" "Embarrassed to be with the hottest guy in school?" "Embarrassed to go over to you like I was important, like I was worthy of your time, like you would ever want me" "Well I do, it doesn't matter if your embarrassed because I'll make it worth it"

I stand there staring at the floor, totally embarrassed at saying this in front of his friends and at how useless Patrick made me look. I let him throw me on the floor and grind on me like a toy, what kind of man just sits there and takes it.

Patrick leans over to bite the lobe of my ear but I jerk away, scared it's going to be more of his stupid hazing to make me seem like his pet. If he wanted me to be his submissive or his toy or something then he could just say it because I'd probably do it if that's what it took to be with Patrick but this just sucks. I don't know what he wants or if he's even going to do anything with me, maybe he just wanted to tease me but not get the blowjob, he probably has a million other people who could give him a better one, why would he want one from a virgin instead of them.

With a hum of annoyance when I pull away Patrick pins me back against the lockers to pull the collar of my shirt back and admire the bruises he made. They're kinda nice even if they hurt to make and it does give me a physical reminder of Patrick that I can hold onto for a few days so I know the whole thing wasn't some weird fantasy.

"Come on, I wanna have you blow me" "Ok" "I'm still mad at you" "I know, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" "You're going to come up to me tomorrow at lunch and get on your fucking knees in front of everyone to beg me to fuck you, so yes you will make it up to me"

Before I can beg Patrick not to make me do it he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me off quickly. We end up in a messy janitors closet that makes me have to stack up a pile of buckets before me and Patrick can both comfortably fit inside.

"Patrick you were kidding right" "I don't joke about blowjobs from cute guys" "I mean about tomorrow and me begging" "I wasn't kidding" "Please don't make me" "You embarrassed me so I'll embarrass you" "I'll do anything else" "Do you want me or not?" "What if I say no, what if I don't wanna do this again if I have to do that"

Patrick looks at me there then groans loudly "Your such a prude" "I'm not a prude, I already have no friends so I don't wanna get humiliated and never be able to make a friend" "Fine, I have another idea". He pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to me with Instagram open "Follow yourself" "Why" "Just do it" "Um ok"

He has a really nice phone so I quickly request to follow myself then pull mine from my pocket to accept the request and follow him back "Good boy Petey, now get on your knees" "What about your phone" "You'll see". I kneel down and gently start palming Patrick through his jeans which makes him give me a rare moan and his hand grabs my hair hard.

I keep touching him until he feels fully hard through his jeans then brace my hands on his thighs and look up at him for instructions. Patrick's holding his phone and I see him take a picture of me kneeling in front of him as he grips my hair so I look down again and blush deeply.

"What are you doing" "Taking a picture" "Why" "Well I have to embarrass you and claim you somehow" "What are you doing with it" "Think about what you did on my phone" "No, please no" "What's wrong" "I actually made friends online and they're the only people I've got, don't post that and make me loose that" "I'm posting it on mine, your friends might not even see it" "Do you have to" "It's your choice, choose whatever will embarrass you less but I wanna publicly show off, I like showing off" "Yeah you told me, just post it" "Alright, get up here and watch me do it" "Is your account private" "Nope" "How many followers do you have" "Um, almost 2000" "Are you kidding me" "Nope" "Don't you have a private account you can post it on" "I do but that's not as much fun, I only have like 100 people on that"

Patrick pulls me up and puts his arm around my waist so I can't move away "Follow yourself on my private too" "Fine". I do as he said then accept and follow that from my phone too. He has almost 3000 posts on his private unlike his public which barely has 200 so I spend some time scrolling through that until Patrick grabs it out of my hand and shoves it in my pocket "Post the picture on my account" "The private" "No, you know what I want" "Your so mean" "I have more ideas of what you can do but this way you don't get embarrassed in public, I've posted things of other people, I just think you look adorable there"

He's not going to let me get off with just not doing it so I grab his phone and quickly just post it before I freak out too much. I don't look too bad even though Patrick's hands pulling my hair away from my face so I can't hide behind it and I'm looking looking straight up at the camera with sex eyes. You can see the bulge in Patrick's jeans which I obviously gave him and it's a pretty sexy picture so I don't mind too much that most of the school will see it. At least it's a good picture, it could be worse so I should be glad.

People start liking it quickly and Patrick forces me to look at the comments which mostly seem to be from his friends that all consist of sexual emojis. I sigh in relief and sink back against Patrick "They don't seem too bad" "My friends just want me to get laid" "You get laid like everyday" "Yeah but I'm a moody bitch when I don't get what I want" "Your getting what you want now" "Yeah and I've been horny all day, get back on your knees pretty boy"

I do what he says and rub at his thighs "Did you tag yourself Petey" "No" "Why not" "I didn't wanna, I didn't think you'd wanna show that you follow me" "What kind of asshole do you think I am" "I dunno" "I wanna show you off" "I don't want people finding my account, I only use it for fandom stuff and my internet friends" "Aw are you scared of people finding out about your Harry Potter obsession" "Shut up" "Suck my cock and I will" "Why am I even here" "Your here because you wanna suck my cock"

He really never stops talking so I get to work on his jeans then pull then down "Are we really doing this here" "Are you scared" "I don't wanna get expelled for this" "You won't" "But if someone finds us we will" "Calm down, I've done this loads before and no ones ever caught me, it's fine, trust me"

Rolling my eyes I grab his boxers down so his dick springs out against his stomach. He seems smaller now that he's not ripping my ass in half but he's the first person I've ever done this with so he could have the biggest dick in existence and I wouldn't really know.

I don't really know how to do this because Patrick never gave me one yesterday, he just sucked on me through my boxers but it can't be too hard. Patrick's hand grips my hair again so I just put my hands on his thighs again and take him in my mouth. I'm still not sure I'm doing it right because of how quiet Patrick is but his hand lets me keep doing the same thing so I guess it's good.

After a while Patrick does let himself moan and roll his hips against my mouth "I'm close, wanna swallow". I can't say much so I just shake my head and let him pull away and jerk himself off until he finishes. "I'm teaching you to swallow next time ok" "Yeah ok" "That'll be so hot, I can just imagine you swallowing it all and taking everything I give you, oh fuck yeah that'd be good"

His hands moves through my hair as he stares down at me, probably fantasising what he wants to do to me so I sit there trying to look sexy. Finally Patrick pulls me up and grabs his phone again "I wanna do something else" "Stop it, I'm already embarrassed enough, I'm sorry for standing you up" "This isn't to embarrass you, this is because I want to show off that your mine now" "Are we dating" "No, friends with benefits maybe" "I don't like that" "You don't wanna be my friend?" "I do but it makes me sound like a slut" "I'm the slut here" "Fine, whatever" "Come on, aesthetic Instagram picture time"

He's like a teenage girl but it's pretty funny when he grabs my hand and pulls me out to the front of the school "I wanna post sexy shit, what do you wanna do" "Wasn't the last one sexy enough" "Yeah but I want more".

Patrick shoves me towards a tree so I grab a branch and haul myself up, I know he's taking picture of my ass but I bought tight jeans like he told me to so I think I look pretty good. When I get up about 6 feet I perch there and look down at him, laughing when I see him still pointing his phone at me "Get up here" "Do I have to" "Yeah come on".

With a groan he climbs up and sits next to me "Come here" "For what" "Cliche kissy kissy" "You've literally become a white girl" "Shut up or I'll make out with Starbucks instead". He moves up onto the trunk so I sit between his legs and let him face the camera towards us. I always look terrible in pictures so I put my hands over my face then let him pull them away and make a stupid face so I don't look like a try hard. Patrick licks the side of my face when I try to hide so I break out laughing and lean my head back on his shoulder.

After playing with his fingers on my thigh Patrick jumps down off the tree and holds out his hand to pull me down. "One last arty photo" "Sometimes I hate you" "Nah you love me" "No" "Admit it, I already know how you feel" "Yeah maybe a bit, I haven't taken any pills today, your even better then a pill" "Hmm that's good, I didn't take any either but I usually don't"

He undoes the button and zip on my jeans so part of my grey boxers are showing then grinds against my back "I've got an idea" "Of course you do" "Take the picture for me" "Yeah fine".

He gives me his phone so I angle it towards my crotch to show one of his hands slipping down my open jeans and the other hand looping a couple of fingers through one of my belt loops. I quickly take a couple of pictures then give him the phone so I can do my pants back up. I don't know why it's always me looking like a slut because he's the slutty one but I guess there's enough mostly naked pictures of him on his social media so he wants some of me. Or he's just embarrassing me some more because he's an asshole like that.

I can see him quickly typing so I let him finish while I look at what he's doing on my own phone. There's nothing there so I frown at him "Did you post?" "They're on the private" "Why" "It's my spam one, the other is all about my image and the private just a trash heap of photos I've taken"

All the photos look good and his captions are cute because they're all so different then I thought. For me in the tree he just said 'Actually friends when I say friends with benefits this time' and for me climbing it he just said 'My favourite ass' which is what I expected then there's no captions on the ones of both of us. The one of my pants is my favourite because it's the longest and he said 'My favourite part of friends with benefits - This little cuties ass (Even though that ass is probably illegal)'.

Giggling I wrap my arms around his neck and peck his lips "I'm 16 so it's not illegal" "I'm 18" "Yeah but I think that's legal" "Whatever, if I get arrested I'm blaming you" "Maybe we'd get a jail cell together and have kinky prison sex" "More likely that you'd be someone else's bitch" "Well I'm already your bitch so I can deal with that" "I'm a lot nicer then a convicted criminal" "If not then I should spend more time with convicted criminals"

We make out for a while then he pulls back "My phones like a fucking vibrator in my pocket" "Check it then" "It's probably my friends with more sex emojis" "Did anyone say anything bad" "People are asking if I'm gay but it's not bad" "Are you gay" "I don't like defining myself, I guess pan maybe or bi, I don't really care" "That's cute" "Your cute" "I need to get home, I told my parents I was walking and I'm way late" "Ok, see you tomorrow, I'll come find you at lunch and your not rejecting me" "If you come for me I won't, I just don't like risking embarrassing myself" "Good, message me because I get lonely and horny" "Poor you" "I know, it's a tragedy"

After another kiss I start walking down the road and Patrick stands watching my ass until I turn around to flip him off then he laughs and leaves.


	34. Pills pt 3

**Pete's POV**

This time Patrick didn't really tell me to come over and ask him to go somewhere with him but I kinda wanna. He's posted about me and shown people that we're doing stuff together so it's not like I'm a secret and he'd hopefully be nice to me while people are watching but I'm so awkward. I don't have friends to go back to so if he turns me down I'd just be alone and awkwardly hanging around like a dog begging for attention.

I'm hiding behind a pole to spy on Patrick which is taking creepy to another level but I really do wanna make sure I don't just walk over there while he's with someone else he hooks up with or he's in the middle of something. It's all very scientific so I go over at the right time and I've got the best possible chance of Patrick wanting to be with me and the least chance of looking like an idiot.

Just when I'm about to go over a girl comes over and shoves her boobs at Patrick which I really hoped would make him push her away or walk away but he just put his hands on her boobs through her shirt and leans in to her ear. I don't know what he says and I don't want to because she walks away happily. I guess the idea of being the only person he's friends with benefits with was pretty ridiculous, he's a slut and I shouldn't have expected anything else from him.

I sit against a wall scrolling through Instagram, hidden from Patrick's view unless he walks past which I doubt he will. I get a couple of messages from Patrick but I'm not really in the mood so I don't look at them and let him find someone else to give him a blowjob in a closet.

Soon a message comes up that says 'Pete I know your online and if you don't answer I'll-' and then the message cuts off and I don't wanna know what he'll do if I don't answer so I open the message and it just ends with 'Never suck your dick'. Another comes up saying 'Fucking finally' and I have to sit there and wait for him to say something else 'Where are you' 'Does it matter' 'Yeah' 'I'm just sitting somewhere' 'Come blow me' 'Get your girlfriend to do it' 'I don't have one you actual fucking idiot'

There's a shadow over me and I look up awkwardly at Patrick "Hi" "I don't have a girlfriend" "It doesn't matter" "I don't like dealing with bullshit and I don't have much patience" "Ok" "Who's my girlfriend then" "No one" "Are you going to become a typical movie teenager and say your fine or are you going to tell me who's pussy I'm supposedly slamming" "A girl came over to you, it looked like you were together" "I have hook ups Pete and you promised you weren't going to be a needy clingy virgin" "I'm not" "Yes you are" "I'm not trying to be" "Then shut up, what's the issue, even if she was my girlfriend it wouldn't matter" "I don't like cheating" "She's a hook up and it's not cheating, it's sex" "I don't do that" "You already blew me and lost your virginity, there's not a lot you can do now"

He's standing over me looking pretty done with me which wasn't really what I intended to do this lunch so I blush and apologise "Sorry, I was gonna come over and ask if you wanted me to do something for you but you were busy so I felt pretty useless, I didn't mean to be a clingy virgin" "Oh come here you idiot"

Patrick puts his hand down to pull me up then kisses me "Next time just do it, your the only one I bothered to give a title to or post about" "A lot of people asked me if I was gay and dating you this morning" "Yeah I knew they would, it doesn't matter though" "I said we were just hooking up" "And getting pizza after school" "Since when" "Since right now, I'm hungry in more ways then one" "I'll come over and let you treat me like a toy if you want" "Get down on your knees and beg will you?" "Y-yeah"

With a nod Patrick kisses me again and slides an arm around my waist "Are you into BDSM" "Not really, are you?" "No" "Then why'd you ask? "Because I want you to stop acting like a submissive who's about to be whipped and get some balls" "I have balls" "Yeah and I wanna put them in my mouth, grow up though" "I like you, you know that, I've only got to have sex with you once and I don't wanna fuck this up before I can spend at least one more night with you" "I'm all yours tonight then" "That was easier then I thought" "I'm pretty easy, if I'm horny and the person asking is hot then I'll usually say yes" "So I'm hot?" "Smoking, I gotta go, remember to get some balls for me to put in my mouth tonight"

I get another kiss then Patrick walks off leaving me bright red and my jeans very tight. Patrick somehow manages to send a dick pic every period for the last 3 hours of school which makes it interesting to pay attention when I'm imagining that dick in my mouth.

After school he's waiting with a couple of friends and the girl who came over to him before but this time I actually do walk over and wave at him. "Hi Patrick" "Did you get those balls yet?" "I tried" "Then restart the conversation" "Hey Patrick, nice dick" "That's better, give me your phone though" "Why" "Do it" "No I have balls now" "I'm not sucking your cock until I get it"

I hand it over and tell him the password so he can fiddle around for a minute then hand it back "What did you do" "Deleted the pictures" "Why" "I don't like them, I like people seeing them but not keeping them" "I liked them though" "You'll have to work to get more then" "So I can delete mine if I ever send you any" "Definitely not, I've got loads of nudes on my phone from most people I've been with" "Your not getting mine then hypocrite"

That's pretty unfair, he can get rid of his but I can't do that to mine, I don't have anyone to send them to but he could show the entire school before I even knew he did it so it should be the other way around.

Patrick winks at the girl who's pressed against his side then takes my hand as we go get pizza. "You're unfair" "Yeah I know, I'm unfair in a lot of ways" "I'm never sending you anything" "Why" "You'll keep it to use at the worst time" "I can't do anything if you do it right" "There's not very many ways to show your dick" "Don't put your face in it or show anything distinctive, you don't have tattoos so it'll be fine. Share it on snapchat or something so you know if I've screen shotted it and you know I have it" "Does that work" "Yeah, you'll know if I have anything of you and no one will know it's you, it could be a random porn stars nude you stole from the Internet, people wouldn't know and it'll just be for all my lonely nights"

I've probably learnt more from Patrick about sex then I ever did in sex ed and I've learnt more on how to keep myself safe then I did in any cyber bullying assemblies we had. It's better to say how to do it safely then just try to say not to do it, telling teenagers not to have sex or sext is useless.

Again I wait outside as Patrick gets the pizza and again I have to take a quick Xanax that Patrick probably sees me do but my hands have started to shake and I can't screw this up. I know he likes me but it's hard to get turned on by someones who's a sweaty shaking mess, confidence is sexier and the best way to get that is with pills.

This time Patrick carries them so I can try to take my hand down from his hip and slowly squeeze his ass "Balls Pete" "You want me to touch your balls?" "No I want you to get some still" "I did" "If your gonna grope my ass do it properly" "I'm trying" "I hate it when people don't do it right" "I'm trying" "Try harder, I like guys who know what I want" "What do you want" "Find out and put your hand back"

There's really no point hiding and he just gets more pissed if I'm shy so I might as well just do whatever I want and if it sucks then he can blame himself. I squeeze his ass harder and lean over to him "Your really fucking pretty" "I know baby" "What are we gonna do at your house?" "Eat pizza and suck each other's dicks" "I like that" "Also I want you begging on your knees" "Will you fuck me again?" "Maybe, I don't want you bleeding again" "I wont" "You can't know that" "Yeah but I'll try not to and I won't make you do anything about it if I do" "Your my friend and I like you, plus we're not spending our night together washing blood from my sheets" "Is your cousin here again" "No my parents" "Do I need to pretend to be a friend or something" "Yeah" "What should I say" "Let me talk, I'll just say your tutoring me"

It's a bit awkward we have to lie to his parents just to be together and I guess maybe they're actually responsible parents who don't want their teenage son having sex unlike mine. Maybe that's why he wanted me, because he wouldn't be embarrassed to tell me to lie because I'm so in love with him I'd never be mean about it.

"I'm sorry Patrick" "For what" "I dunno, hiding from your parents sucks" "I'm not hiding I just don't like the idea of coming out" "Yeah but it does suck" "A little bit, they're not around much though so it doesn't matter"

He dumps the boxes into my arms and puts his hand on my ass like I did for him "Your turn now pretty boy" "I'm pretty?" "Fuck yeah, I'm gonna make you horny so when you meet my parents you'll be turned on and too embarrassed to embarrass me" "Can't you just wait until we get to your bedroom" "No"

We walk the last couple of streets to his house then Patrick waits at the door "Your tutoring me alright" "Yeah ok, you gonna call me sir?" "No way, I'm not that kinky" "You seem kinky" "Not really, I just like sex with pretty boys"

Patrick's hand squeezes my ass once more then leads me in to his deserted house. "Are they here" "They said they would be but I don't know why I expected anything from them" "And we actually made up a good lie" "I know, I need to fuck you" "Yeah ok" "Gonna fuck your pretty little ass" "Are you ok? You seem pissed" "No I'm just really horny and I don't have the idea of my parents turning me off so I'm very very turned on"

Quickly he pulls me up and pushes me down on his bed, letting the pizza fall next to me "I wanna fuck your ass, fuck I wanna slam your pretty little ass" "I've only done this once" "Yeah ok finger yourself then"

Patrick sits back and picks up a piece of pizza to take a bite "Off you go" "I don't know how" "Finger yourself baby" "I don't know how" "Spread your legs". I do what he says and let his hand run between my legs as he takes another bite of pizza "Just put your finger in baby" "Does it hurt?" "Fingering doesn't and it makes sex better" "You can just fuck me if you want, you said you don't like fucking around" "I like people showing off though" "I'm not showing off" "Yeah you are, your gonna finger your pretty little ass hole until I'm so desperate to get inside you" "So your teasing yourself with me" "Pretty much yeah"

I quickly take off all my clothes and lie back again. I still don't know what he wants and I'll probably shove my finger in the wrong place so I'm not sure about this but Patrick doesn't seem to be in any rush to fuck me so giving myself pleasure is better then him not giving me anything.

Carefully I search around and position my finger "What do I do Patrick"" "Push in babe" "How?" "Just push" "Help". I'm being a needy virgin again but Patrick still rolls his eyes and puts his hand over mine "Push in" "It'll hurt, it did last time" "It's fine, it won't hurt so much". He doesn't wait for an answer before he pushes my hand forward so half my finger sinks into my ass.

It doesn't hurt much so I let him guide me until I'm pumping my finger in and out of myself and Patrick can get another piece of pizza to eat while he watches. I don't know if this is a weird fetish with food or if the idea of eating while getting a show from a guy he likes just turns him on.

It must turn Patrick on because he has a boner but it's pretty hot for me too so I add another two fingers which is a stretch but feels good. As I keep fingering myself I watch Patrick watching me and roll my hips against my finger, all of this is surprisingly good even if it started off awkward.

My moans all sound really awkward and lame but I don't know how to moan properly like a porn star so I guess he'll just have to be ok with my weird moans.

I let out another strangled moan as I hit something inside me which makes Patrick pull my finger away and replace them with his own. His are slightly bigger then mine and he puts 3 straight in, increasing the stretch, but he finds the spot my fingers only briefly found and presses his fingers against it. Gently Patrick rubs against it and smirks down at me moaning and grinding desperately against his hand "Such a slut" "Your so good at this" "I know, corrupting little boys is so much fun" "Oh god just get in me" "You sure" "Yes yes yes, just fuck me up the ass already"

I'm lying on the bed groaning and begging and I know it hurt last time but the fingering was good so it'll do. Patrick strips slowly, making me put my fingers back in my ass, desperately searching for that spot but my fingers aren't long enough to get it like his did.

Finally Patrick's naked though and he positions himself at my entrance "Spread your legs more" "Why?" "I have something called hips so I don't quite fit, do you wanna get fucked or not?"

He's kind of a pissy bitch when he's horny and I don't do what he says so I spread my legs until I can't go any further and let him slide between then and slowly sink into me. It's much better then last time so I moan and lay my head back as he starts up a quick pace, managing to find that spot again instantly.

"Patrick please" "What do you want?" "More more more" "Really, you want my dick to fucking wreak your ass" "I think you did that last time but yeah" "Don't bleed this time" "I'm not trying to" "Stop closing your legs" "Don't complain, I'm trying" "I have fucking birthing hips and your not flexible, we'll work on that cutie"

I can't help but laugh and wrap my arms around his neck as I keep giggling "Your birthing hips are cute" "And so is your complete lack of flexibility" "Your so cute when your grumpy and horny" "And your cute when I'm slamming into you".

Patrick kisses me then speeds up his pace again as he hooks my legs up over his arms so I'm more exposed and he can fuck me harder. Like last time I'm moaning and moving against him but this time it actually feels really good and hopefully I won't bleed this time and humiliate myself.

When I whimper and pull at his neck gently Patrick leans down to kiss me again as he fucks me so hard I feel like I'll probably faint soon. I'm so new to this I can't help myself getting close from how hard he's fucking me and how gently he kisses me at the same time. Kissing is so nice, sex and blowjobs and all that is great but everything's made better by kissing someone you really like.

I still have a huge irrational crush on Patrick which he'll obviously never return because I'm just a fuck buddy but it's still nice. He probably knows how I feel about him but he hasn't said anything so I guess he doesn't mind. I like him a lot so I'm willing to be a fuck buddy and know he does the same things with other people and never mean anything real to Patrick because time with him is just so nice. 

"Patrick I'm close" "Hold it" "I can't" "You can, so hold it and wait for me" "Please don't" "Hold it until you can't anymore and beg for it" "Are you always such a teasing asshole" "Yeah, I like getting what I want"

It's annoying but I hold myself back and try to distract myself by feeling as much of Patrick's body as I can reach while he goes back to kissing. I can't hold on for long though so I wrap my legs tight around his waist and throw my head back "Please Patrick, god fucking hell I need this" "More" "Please please please I'm fucking desperate" "I can see that"

He's going to keep being an asshole so I grab his hand and put it on my desperately leaking dick "Just fucking do it you cunt, just let me fucking come". Finally Patrick's hand wraps around me and jerks me off until I come then he pulls out, pulls the condom off and jerks off until he comes over my chest.

I stay there as Patrick wipes the mess from both of our orgasms off me then cuddles against my back. We lie in silence for a while until he talks "You know I really like those jeans" "What jeans?" "The ones you wore today" "I got them for you, you did say you wanted me in tight jeans" "I love a guy that listens" "You just like it when people submit" "No, I actually really don't" "Yeah right" "I don't, I like someone who listens and does what they know I like to please me, even if they don't overly like it they'll do it once because I like it" "That's submissive"

With a sigh he rolls onto his back and let's me lie on his arm and cuddle close to his body "No, I like it both ways so if you want something then I'll try and do it for you, I don't like super submissive people or super dominant people, it's not fun then" "I'm submissive though" "Yeah and I don't mind too much, I'm more dominant usually and I prefer topping but you need to be less submissive, tell me what you want"

I lie there playing with his hair gently until he snakes his hands down to grab my ass "I'm serious, tell me what you want" "You should wear tight jeans too, I don't know what else" "Hmm ok, think about it though, I like a man who knows what he wants and gets what he wants" "I'll try" "Just tell me, what's something you want, something you really want" "I want to always have you when I want you, I want to have priority over your other hook ups" "I don't know, I can't do that" "Am I the only guy you hook up with?" "No, your the only one I actually have as a fuck buddy though" "Then I want to hook up whenever you want a guy, if you want a girl you can go have one but I wanna be the first guy you go to"

He nods and smiles "I do like a man who gets what he wants. Alright then, you are my favourite for now anyway, don't get too used to it though" "What do you want from me?" "I want you to come over when I tell you to, I want you to never ignore my messages unless you have a fucking good reason and I want you to not be needy unless it's during sex" "I already know all these" "But I thought I'd just tell you" "Anything else?" "No I like you the way you are, you can also resist me sometimes if I being an ass, I like fighting to get what I want and I already said instant submission isn't much fun"

It's hard to understand him sometimes but I just draw patterns on his stomach with my fingertip and lie my head against his shoulder. "I thought you didn't like cuddling" "I get cold easy and you seem to like it so I do it" "I'm the only cuddle buddy" "Yeah, most other people just leave but you insist on staying so we might as well" "Yeah I like cuddling, you are cold though, I thought people were usually warmer" "Not me"

We lie together until Patrick sits up, forcing me off his shoulder "I should find out where my fucking parents are" "Ok, should I leave" "Not yet, you can stay" "Good, I didn't wanna leave" "Good, if you wanna stay just tell me your staying, I do like being dominated sometimes, it makes me really hard. Also how many pills did you take today?" "One Xanax and an antidepressant in the morning and another Xanax while you got pizza" "That's better, you need to stop taking them" "I've been on them for years" "So you need to stop, I used to take 3 a day just to be able to talk to people without throwing up, now I almost never take any" "I'll try" "Only take one of each in the morning, don't take them with me or at school" "You stress me out, I have to"

He shakes his head and kisses me before getting out of bed "I've had anxiety, I know what it's like, you need to make your own confidence before you get addicted" "I have to take them" "No you don't, I don't know about insomnia or bipolar so you should keep taking those but who cares what people think, if you build up that thought it'll get easier"

I actually like these deep conversations. I don't think he's told other hook ups about his pills and hopefully he wouldn't be this deep with them so I like that I might be a bit different.

"I don't have friends and I'm not popular, I care what people think" "You have me, friends with benefits remember?" "Yeah but......" "But what? If you wanna hook up come tell me, if you wanna hang out come tell me and if you just wanna tell me my ass looks great then definitely come tell me" "That doesn't help" "I'm an easy person Pete, if your hot and I'm horny we can hook up. If you wanna hang after school or at lunch or whatever then we can, my friends know what I do with people" "You had anxiety, you know that doesn't work" "Do you want a get out of jail free monopoly card to cash in  every time your lonely or horny? I can do that if you want"

Anxiety sucks. I'd love to walk over during school and confidently sit in his lap in front of everyone but I can't. I'd be too scared of being laughed at or pushed off or him telling me he'd prefer me to just piss off. We're friends and we hook up but I'm still so in love with him I'm not willing to risk loosing everything because I'm a lonely loser with no friends. If he turned me down I'd have no one to go back to, no friends to cheer me up and no matter how many pills I take it won't give me enough confidence to risk the only real relationship I have.

"Alright, I'll make you a monopoly card, come on" "Patrick you-" "Don't argue, if you don't have confidence I'll make you some"

For the next 5 minutes Patrick sits on the floor, completely naked, while he cuts a piece of paper and draws on it badly. When he's done he gives me the paper with a badly drawn stick figure in the middle with the words 'Free pass to Patrick' around the edges.

"Anything you want just give me it" "Anything?" "Well if you want to murder me then no but if you wanna hang or talk or hook up or sit on me for a while then yeah, you can use it" "It's fucking ridiculous" "Yeah well so are you, maybe after a while you'll get the idea that I'm an easy person and we can burn it and fuck in the ashes"

He giggles and waves for me to join him on the floor which I instantly do "I expect this used at least once tomorrow" "Yeah ok" "You don't have friends do you?" "No and I'm in 10th grade so you can run away if you want" "I already knew, I'm not stupid" "I know, I didn't junk you'd care what grade one boys in though" "I don't, I care what grade my fuck buddies in though" "Alright" "I'm serious though, make friends and if you can't do that then come make me be your friend, I can be talked into almost anything when there's a pretty boy in my lap" "I'll remember that" "Do that and if you aren't on my lap within the first 10 minutes of lunch we'll have a problem alright" "Ok" "Good, you learn pretty fast"


	35. Change

"Pattycakes, Pattycakes, Paaaaaattycakes" Pete sings as he skips into his boyfriends dressing room and throws his makeup bag onto the couch. "Hey Peter" "Patty can I give you a makeover?" "Why do I need a makeover?" "It's the last show of the tour, the fans deserve a bit of sexy Patrick in eyeliner" "You're the only one getting sexy Patrick" "But I barely get it either, can I please just put a little bit of eyeliner on you" "Seriously Pete" "Yeah, people won't notice and all you have to do it wear it for the show then let me take a picture with you for Instagram" "I hate Instagram" "Aw baby it's just one picture"

Pete drapes himself over his boyfriends back like a blanket and kisses his shoulder "Please Pattycakes, just for one show and one picture" "Fine, only because I love you" "Aw I love you too" "Is it just going to be eyeliner? We don't have time for a whole makeover" "Yeah babe just eyeliner, I'll also pick some clothes" "I'm not emo" "But I want you in sexy tight clothes so it feels even better when I take them off you tonight" "We're buying a hotel room I think" "Even better, that way we can have sex without pissing off Joe" "Well neither of us are quiet so I understand why it annoys him" "But sometimes I just need you, I can't help it if my dicks desperate for some Patrick attention"

Now that he's got what he wants Pete releases Patrick and pulls a chair to the middle of the room "Sit" "So bossy" "I'm getting a chance to be the bossy one for a change, come here"

Obediently Patrick goes over and sits in the chair but pulls Pete's hands away from his shirt when he pulls on it "What are you doing?" "I'm changing your clothes, I don't wanna get anything on them and I want you to wear something different for the show" "I always wear the same thing for shows" "Which is exactly why you need a change"

Ignoring his boyfriends protests Pete pulls off Patrick's shirt, knocking his glasses and hat to the floor. Patrick grabs them up and wraps his arms around his stomach quickly. Even after so many years with Pete he's still self conscious when Pete first takes his shirt off.

Because Pete and Patrick don't share a tour bus they barely ever get to sleep together so it's been weeks since Pete actually saw Patrick naked. At least when they're not on tour Pete comes to Patrick's house most days so they're intimate together more often. With the sleeping arrangements on the buses there's not many times when Patrick can sneak into Pete's bus at night and have sex, especially when Joes trying to sleep in his bunk right underneath Pete's.

Patrick doesn't hate himself since he lost weight but it's always a little bit scary to show intimate parts of you. He was hoping to get a room together so he could have sex with Pete tonight so he'll have to get over it but it's worrying.

Pete's so clingy when he's in love that it would be almost impossible for Patrick to scare him away but so many years of wearing a shirt during sex is hard to forget. Patrick's still not the skinniest person so he doesn't want to make Pete realise that he still prefers super skinny people like Mikey over chubby people like Patrick.

The whole affair with Mikey was so long ago but it still hurts that Pete cheated while Patrick was gaining weight. Technically Pete could sleep with whoever he wanted back then because they weren't exclusive but it hurt. Mikey's so hot and during the 2 months of him and Pete's affair Pete barely ever paid attention to Patrick. It was pretty crap that a new, skinny, beautiful guy could get in Pete's pants so easy and that Pete would be so willing to ditch Patrick for him. Any other time wouldn't feel so bad but Patrick hated himself more then ever at the time so he came very close to splitting up the band forever out of anger at Pete.

Now they're back from the hiatus and he loves being around Pete again. Patrick finally got the guts to ask Pete if they can be official so now he doesn't have to worry about Pete slutting around too much plus working with his boyfriend is really great.

He especially loves sleeping with Pete now that he can be more confident with his body and show himself off for his boyfriend. The look on Pete's face when he first saw Patrick naked with his new body was worth more then anything in the world.

"Are you hiding from me Pat Pat?" "No, I just want a shirt" "Then you can have one, I'm not letting you go on stage without one because that body is all mine" "All yours" "And tonight I'm going to have such a good fucking time so you better be ready" "What if we don't get the hotel?" "I'll throw Joe out, he can sleep on the curb" "Or we can hijack Dirty's bus"

Pete throws Patrick a spare baggy FOB shirt then goes back over and gets some eyeliner "You ready?" "Don't you dare poke me in the eye" "I won't, I've poked myself a lot but I'll be careful"

With careful hands Pete does the bottom of Patrick's eye then smudges it and does the same for the top. It's way too much eyeliner for Patrick's taste but it makes Pete smile and sit down on Patrick's open lap "I've asked this since you were 16 so I'll ask again, are we gonna tell people we're dating today?" "Not today, I'm not ready yet" "It's been almost 15 years since we met, are we ever going to come out?" "Our families know, our friends know, the band knows and the crew knows, that's all for now because I don't think I'm ready for the world to know"

Pete nods sadly and kisses Patrick then goes to search around in Patrick's bag "Why are all your shirts so big?" "Because I'm fat" "I'll hit you if you say that again, shut up about yourself. I meant why are all your shirts baggy" "I don't wear things tight" "I wish I could give you one of mine, you'd look hot" "I'd rip it before I even get it over my head" "Oh look here's one, try this and I'll find jeans" "Can't I just wear the hoodie from last night?" "No"

It really isn't a choice so Patrick takes his shirt off and replaces it with the black one Pete chose then swaps his sweatpants for black jeans. "Are you happy now?" "You make me so happy" "Only when I do what you want" "Yeah but you're good at pleasing me so its not hard for you to make me smile". As always Pete's so outrageous and Patrick loves him just as much as he did when they met.

"I should find some clothes for myself" "Why bother? You've been perfectly happy prancing around in just boxers for the last hour" "True, I'm bored of them though".

With a cheeky smile he drops his boxers and steps out of them to smirk at his boyfriend "I'm ready now, let's go find Joe and Andy so we can start the show".

Laughing at his ridiculous confidence Patrick grabs his boyfriends wrist and pulls Pete back into his lap. "You're so stupid" "Yeah that's why I play bass in a band instead of being an accountant" "I love you" "Love you too" "Put some pants on gorgeous, no one gets to enjoy that sight except me"

Pete does what Patrick asks and puts on jeans and the new bomber jacket they'd designed for this tour "You like?" "I always like" "You know I still remember the first time we had sex" "I do too, where'd that come from?" "I was just thinking how beautiful you are, I was disappointed our first time though" "Obviously not too disappointed because we're still having sex 15 years later" "You weren't bad considering it was your first time, you were so awkward though and wouldn't look me in the eye for the whole 13 minutes" "You told me the exact time it had took and I hated you just a little bit for timing us having sex" "You thought I'd filmed us and you freaked out" "Of course I did" "That was cute. You wore a shirt the whole time though and it was so disappointing, I wanted to see you" "You did eventually" "But it took ages, you were a sexy teenager" "I was barely legal the first time" "But it was hot, I always was a creepy old man when it came to you" "I love you so much"

Easily Pete slips back into Patrick's lap again and grinds down against him "I'm gonna make you so hard today" "We have to go on stage" "Yeah and that's exactly why I'm going to torture you the entire show" "You've been doing that for 15 years" "But today I'll do it worse, it's gonna be a fucking Pete orgy on stage for you" "Oh god I'm gonna be so hard" "Yeah you are, as soon as we get off stage I'm getting down on my knees for you and I don't give a shit if the whole crew can see" "You've blown me behind an amp before so it's not like people aren't used to it"

They make out for a while until Joe starts banging on the door and Pete has to pull away from his boyfriend "Let's go, I think I'm gonna enjoy this show" "You got me in tight clothes, in eyeliner and you're going to fuck with me the whole time so I bet you'll like it" "And when it's done we get a hotel so I can spend an amazing night with you then tomorrow we get to go home and we can finally have sex everyday whenever we want to" "You live in LA though, you spend so much time there" "Come with me, come to LA with me" "My homes in Chicago" "But you can take a side trip and spend some time at the Wentz Resort, I promise I'll make it worth your time"

Pete's so impossible to reason with and Patrick really can't help giving in to what he wants. Especially when Pete's offering to live together so they can be together all day and they'll be in a totally different state from Andy and Joe so hopefully there'll be way less interruptions.

"I think I'd like the Wentz Resort" "You've always liked it before, the LA one is even better then the Chicago one" "You've been telling me about that private beach by your house so you better take me there" "You've never been to LA have you?" "We've played shows but we only stayed a couple of days" "That'll be fun then, the beach is fucking tiny but it'll be fun" "I'd like to see you lying on the beach naked" "It's not actually a private beach but I've never seen anyone else on it" "If someone comes we can just run" "I'd love to see your sexy ass running down the beach because someone saw us"

Pete smirks and kisses Patrick's smiling pink lips then bites at his plump lower lip "I've never had sex on a beach" "Really?" "Nope I haven't, usually I find people at bars and most drunk people don't go to a beach for sex" "I haven't either so I think it'd be fun" "You've only had sex with me and a couple of other people you've told me everything about so I know everywhere you've had sex" "Shut up, I know my sex life is boring" "Well considering I get to share the sex with you I don't think it's boring" "Then stop making it sound boring" "Well I don't think it's that boring. You've had sex on a couch, in a bed, on the floor, on a desk, in a car, in a closet and in your parents bed so it's not too boring" "I can't believe you talked me into doing it in my parents bed, it's so weird" "It was not" "I'm sure they knew" "They didn't think their golden little 17 year old son would have sex in their bed. They knew I was a bad influence but they didn't think you'd agree to it, I'm glad you did though"

Patrick sinks back in the chair in embarrassment which just makes Pete even more amused by his blushing boyfriend. Even after so much time Patrick's as cute when he blushes as he was the first day when Pete met him. The first thing Pete ever said to Patrick was that he looked terrible in his shorts but would look good naked which was a bad first impression but it got Pete interested in the cute, easily embarrassed teenager. Patrick goes really red when he's embarrassed then he hides his face in his hands and tries to pull his hat down to cover his face.

After tugging on Patrick's hands for a while and almost sliding off his lap, Pete gets Patrick to stop hiding. "I can't believe I lost my virginity to a 22 year old slut in my parents bed while he was drunk" "I wasn't that drunk" "You had almost finished an entire 6 pack" "It was still good though" "It was, you made me fall in love" "And you still are in love" "But now at least you love me back" "Yeah I do, I have since our second time I think" "The first time we were together when you weren't smashed" "Yup, I'm such a sucker for you"

Joe bangs on the door again telling them there's 10 minutes until the show so Pete has to get up and let Patrick stand up "Maybe we should tell the fans, I really love you and I don't like hiding" "We're not hiding Pattycakes, as you said everyone important knows and we don't have to tell the world" "I know but I never know if we're going to stay together or get married or what" "You wanna get married?" "No but if we did I'd want to tell people" "Maybe we should then" "I don't know, our family and friends know so that's enough for now" "I agree, let's do this fucking show and kick some ass" "We always do Pete"

Pete smacks Patrick's hand in a high five then pulls him in for a kiss before they run out to get backstage. Patrick tunes his guitar while Pete does the same for his bass until Pete comes over to whisper in his ear "This is going to be the best Pete orgy you'll ever feel" "Don't call it an orgy" "I'll be coming at you so much it'll be like there's 10 of me" "I can't wait" "I know you can't, you're already half hard and I can't wait to see how long it takes before you're desperate" "One song I bet" "That's likely"

They only get one quick kiss before they get the call to go on stage and Pete gets ready to tease the hell out of Patrick and give the fans the sexiest show possible.


	36. Snap

Patrick is very close to just using the block button when a random guy friends him on snapchat and sends a message but he can't be bothered and just answers back.

peeweezy - Hey  
lilstumpy - Hi  
lilstumpy - Do I know you?  
peeweezy - Not yet but you can if you want to  
lilstumpy - I don't want to  
peeweezy - Of course you do  
peeweezy - I'll give you a good time

With an eye roll Patrick lies back on his bed and starts to block the guy who's probably an old man preying on a teenage boy but he gets a snap and grudgingly opens it. It's a picture of a guys chest and it's obvious he's not a teenager because of the tattoos but he doesn't look like an old man which is a slight relief. The whole thing is still creepy but it's less weird because at least the guy isn't old enough to be Patrick's grandfather. He's got a gold chain around his neck which just shows he's definitely a fuckboy trying to be cool so Patrick has no excuse for wanting to fuck the guy as much as he does.

peeweezy - You like?  
peeweezy - You can have more if you want   
peeweezy - As long as I see some of you

He's a total fuckboy no matter how old he is but it's kind of funny that Patrick didn't have to do anything at all and he's already getting offers of sexting.

lilstumpy - I'm not a slut  
peeweezy - Yeah right  
peeweezy - Everyone's a slut if your with the right person  
lilstumpy - *You're  
peeweezy - 


	37. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**Patrick's POV**

I blame Joe for everything that has ever gone wrong in my life because most of them were his fault. Whenever I don't finish homework it's usually because I had to go out and pick up his drunk ass because he's too smashed to drive. Whenever relationships don't work it's usually because they'd rather bang Joe than me so I get dumped for my best friend. Ending up playing 7 minutes in heaven at a stupid senior party is definitely Joe's fault and I'm hating him more every second.

The seniors get drunker and drunker as I try to stay sober and Joe happily joins in to make everyone forget we're only juniors. Finally I end up with Joe yanking me into a circle that's formed and laying his head on my shoulder so I can smell the vodka on his breath. "Let's have fun Pat" "This isn't fun, I'm not a party person, especially not when I'm the fucking sober driver" "Don't be mean, you should get laid" "Even if you don't act like it we're still juniors, we don't sleep with seniors" "You should change that then Pat Pat Pat the Hat" "Go away"

I wrap an arm around his shoulders as people start spinning a bottle. There's like 5 bedrooms that they're using so there's always people going in and out in varying stages of nakedness.

Eventually it lands on Joe so he stumbles off with a cheerleader leaving me alone in a room of drunk older kids.

The next guy spins it and when it lands on Joe's empty space he taps it with his foot so it points at me. I try to push it onto someone else but he jumps up and grabs my arm "No cheating assbutt, don't you wanna spend closet time with the Wentz?".

He's even drunker then Joe but it's cute so I don't resist when he pulls me up and, after falling over a couple of people, manages to get us into the room. I turn the lock when he forgets to because the whole point is to have sex and if that's really what we're doing I'd rather not be walked in on by seniors.

"Hi hi hi hi hi" "Hey" "You're cute, I kicked the bottle well" "I'm Patrick" "And I don't give a shit" "What's your name?" "That's none of your business business business" "Are you Pete? Aren't you the soccer captain?" "Noooooooo that's my twin, my twin has the same name and same face, we're fucking soulmates or what fucking ever"

The lie is so stupid but Pete's collapsed on the bed and is kicking his legs in the air like a toddler so I go over and sit next to him. "Who are you then if your not Pete?" "Pablo the whore" "Nice to meet you Pablo" "Wanna suck Pablo's dick?" "What if I say yes?" "Then you suck Pablo's dick" "Come here Pete, you're smashed" "I'll smash your ass"

I grab onto him and try to drag him to his feet except me tugs back and I land on top of him. "Oh hi Patrick, you're kinda on top of me, you can't suck my dick like this" "Shut up, you're adorable but shut up"

There's not a lot I can do when he's completely smashed so I sit on the bed and gently guide his head into my lap. I spend the rest of the 7 minutes stroking his hair and giggling at the cute drunk things he says. Pete's forgotten that his names supposed to be Pablo which I'm glad of because it would be very awkward if he kept referring to himself as Pablo the whore.

When people knock on the door to tell us to get out I basically drag Pete out and end up on a couch as he drunkenly lies on my shoulder and occasionally tries to whisper something sexy in my ear. Most of the time it's completely ridiculous so I don't know what he's trying to say but the effort is cute and I get what he's going for.

"Pete should I drive you home?" "I don't know where I live" "Stay here and I'll find my friend then I'll get you home" "I don't think I can stand". When I leave Pete stretches across the couch and seems to fall asleep so I leave him and walk around until I find Joe making out with the cheerleader from before.

He's smashed and when I try to ask him if he wants a ride home he waves me off so I give up and go back to where Pete's still on the couch. "Pete get up, I'll take you home" "I want my dick sucked" "I'll do it tomorrow if you're sober, just stand up"

Finally he gets up and I can help him get out to my car and lie him across my back seat to try to coax his address out of him. "Come on Petey, just tell me where you live" "I live on your dick" "I'll take you home and suck your dick in bed, just let me take you home" "I don't fucking know where I live, I live in a house" "Which house?" "It's on a road and we have a cat and a tree"

He's totally useless and there's no way I'm getting anything out of him so I sit him up and strap a seatbelt across him then drive to my house. Pete whimpers when I drag him out of the car and into my house but I manage to get him into my room and in my bed without making much noise or waking my parents. They thought me and Joe were just going to a late movie so getting caught coming home with a drunk senior probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Dick sucking, dick sucking" "Go to sleep Pete" "Nuh uh, I was promised a blowjob" "I said tomorrow" "You said at home" "I said at your home but this isn't your home so tomorrow" "Fine, come to bed"

I give in and close my bedroom door then strip to my boxers before sliding into bed with him. It's not hard to wiggle Pete out of his shirt and jeans too so I can pat his bare chest "Sleep now Pete" "I want cuddles" "You'll hate me in the morning if we cuddle" "Nuh uh" "Yeah you will" "No I won't and I won't sleep unless you cuddle me" "Fine fine, I just need you to sleep and work off the alcohol"

His chests warm and I find the perfect place to lay my head and listen to Pete breathe and whisper dirty talk to me until he falls asleep.

In the morning I wake up before Pete so I slip out to get some water and aspirin to help with his hangover. By the time I get back Pete's throwing up in the bathroom connected to my room so I perch on the side of the bathtub until he's done then hand over the bottle and pills. He chugs most of the water in one go then takes the pills before standing up "Fuck I'm a mess" "Well you did get really drunk" "I can tell, I haven't been this hungover in ages, I'm like a fucking lightweight" "You seemed to hold it pretty well last night" "Hey, no offence but who are you?" "I'm Patrick" "And who are you?" "I go to your school, we got paired up for 7 minutes in heaven and then you clung onto me so here we are" "Where is here?" "My house, you couldn't remember your address so I had to bring you here instead so you didn't end up on the side of the road somewhere"

Pete groans and stands up "Sorry about that" "It's fine" "Did we do anything? I haven't done 7 minutes in heaven before so I don't know how stupid I'd be about it while drunk" "No, you tried to convince me your name was Pablo the whore then wanted me to suck your dick but I didn't think it was a good idea" "Thanks, my names not Pablo in case you hadn't realised" "Yeah I know, I've seen you in assemblies and stuff" "I should go, my parents will be pissed I skipped my curfew" "Can you try to be really quiet, I don't know if my parents are awake and they wouldn't be happy if you just waltzed through the kitchen and asked for coffee" "I've hooked up before, I don't do stupid shit like that"

He goes back to my room to get dressed then looks for his shoes as I hover in the doorway awkwardly. I know he needs to leave but I don't want him to because I really hoped he'd want me as much as he did last night. He'd have gone all the way with me last night when he was drunk and now it seems like Pete can't wait to get away from me. I know I'm not his type and I'm only a junior but I didn't think it was possible for him to be so totally different from last night.

"I better go" "Yeah ok" "I'll see you at school, going out on a Sunday was a shitty idea" "You should have drunk less" "But drinking is fun, what's the point of going out if you don't get smashed and do stupid things"

Now that he's found his shoes he smiles then walks out of my room so I have to watch as he sneaks out the back door and leaves me alone in boxers. I think I definitely preferred Pablo the whore better because at least he didn't care that I was young or a loser, he just wanted his dick sucked and I think Pete could learn a lot from him.

**\----------------------------**

I wait for Joe, sitting against the wall of the school and watching people walk past. My phone was left somewhere at the party last night so I don't have it and all I have to do is watch the people walk past.

Pete walks in as I see Joe's mothers car pull up so I finger the cuff of my jeans and wait for Joe to bound over to me so I don't have to watch Pete. I'd never have sex so easily but getting turned down after I tried to be nice to him wasn't great. Obviously Pete's not into me and he's too good for me so he's totally allowed to turn me down but I wish I'd got to kiss him.

Joe drops his bag next to me then goes to talk to the girl he apparently slept with last night so I'm jealous, how could I not be. Joe's hot and fun and sexy so of course he gets seniors wanting to sleep with him, if we hadn't been friends so long I'd probably wanna sleep with him too.

"Hey, I got your phone" Pete says as he crouched down next to me, breaking me out of my thoughts and making me lean away. He gives me a half smile then holds it out for me to take quickly from him "Thanks" "I thought it was mine and took it" "Is yours at my house?" "Nah it's in my bag, I didn't take it to the party, it's not my first time getting smashed"

After a moment of silence I look over at Joe, hoping he'll come back so he can be interesting and sexy so Pete won't tell all his senior friends how lame we are. Joe seems happy so he probably doesn't have any plans to come back any time soon and I have to look back at the ground and continue picking at my jeans while I wait for Pete to leave.

He just flops down next to me though and stretches out his legs "Watcha doing here?" "I was waiting for my friend but he's busy" "Is it Joe?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "He comes to our parties, he's pretty cool" "Yeah he is" "I've never seen you before" "Seniors make me uncomfortable" "You don't party?" "I don't really drink much but I've gone to junior parties and stuff, most seniors are assholes though" "As a senior I'm very offended, we're nice people" "Since when?"

Pete snorts with laughter and slides his hand up onto my knee "You're not bad" "I just don't like seniors" "I'm a senior and I think I'm pretty cool" "You're not bad" "I did kinda brush you off this morning" "You had to get home, it's cool" "You should come to more parties, I'm way better when I'm drunk" "I don't mind you being sober" "You don't get smashed do you?" "Designated driver every fucking time, I don't get a choice with Joe" "I'll have a party sometime so you can sleep over and you can get as drunk as you want, maybe Pablo the whore will be back" "I like Pete more than Pablo" "I doubt it, Pablo's much more fun"

His eyes are so intense even when he's just telling me to come get drunk with him and it's so hard to concentrate. When those perfect whiskey coloured eyes are burrowing into your soul it's hard to remember anything smart to say.

Joe finally turns up and snaps his fingers in my face so I have to look away from Pete and try to slide away from his hand on my leg. Pete holds on though so I stop and let his hand slide up further to rest on my thigh.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" "Just hanging with Patrick, you should bring him to more parties" "I try but he can be real stubborn when he wants to be" "Well now he has a reason to come and he can't hold out for too long if we're both telling him to come"

I gently hit Pete's arm but gasp when he grabs onto my wrist and pulls me into his arms. He pulls me against him so my backs against his chest and I'm sitting between his legs while he throws his arms over my shoulders. It's not quite cuddling but it basically is so I sigh and enjoy the way Pete's fingers skate over the skin exposed by the neckline of my shirt.

Joe raises his eyebrows at me but I glare at him until he looks away and hides his smile. Joe's so good at getting dates and getting people to want to hook up with him so he obviously finds it funny that I've finally made someone want me. I've never been bad at making friends and people always seem to like me but Joe's way better at being sexy and flirty so I usually make friends and Joe gets fuck buddies. This time though I want to be sexy and make Pete want me, I want him so hopefully he'll want me back.

"Patrick do you wanna come over tonight? We can hang out and get drunk" "Who else will be there?" "No one, my parents are going out so it'll just be us and some beer"

I barely know him so I'm about to say I'm not really comfortable being alone and drunk with him but Joe quickly cuts in "Do it Patrick, you need to finally get laid". That makes me blush and pull Pete's arms tighter around me so he doesn't seem how red my face is.

Joe knows I'm embarrassed about still being a virgin and even though it's totally normal for a 16 year old to not have had sex, I don't like people knowing. Pete's obviously not a virgin so I don't want to creep him out if he knows I've never even got close to sex with anyone.

After a few more embarrassing minutes Joe leaves so I let my hair fall in front of my face to hide myself from Pete's eyes. "Patrick a-" "I should go to class, I'll see you later" "The bell hasn't even gone, where are you going?" "Class, I really should go" "Bu-"

I pull away from Pete and swing my bag onto my shoulder. Pete looks pretty sad sitting on the floor looking up at me but I don't want him to ask if I'm a virgin and I don't know if I want to spend the night with Pete so I can't give him an answer.

"Patrick you have like 10 minutes, did I do something wrong?" "No I just....... I don't know". Pete stands up and even though I'm nervous I enjoy it when he puts his hand on my waist and pulls me close to him. "Did I do something? I'm trying really hard not to be an asshole senior" "No I'm just not good at getting boyfriends, I can make friends but anything more makes me awkward" "You don't have to be awkward, I get it because obviously I get drunk and slutty and that's how I get people to like me but try not to be awkward with me"

Pete's hand on my waist is very distracting and I guess he knows that because he pulls me right up against his chest and hooks a finger into my waistband. "So do you want to come over tonight? It'll be fun" "I don't know, if it's just us and we get drunk stuff might happen" "I want stuff to happen, how could I not want things to happen when you're so gorgeous" "Did you hear Joe?" "About what?" "Me" "He said a lot of stuff, what are you talking about?" "I'm a virgin, he didn't really say it but he always wants me to stop being a prude and sleep with someone so yeah"

I really thought Pete would be creeped out but his other finger hooks into my pants too and he leans in to gently kiss my ear. "That's ok, we don't have to go all the way tonight if you don't want to" "I don't know, I've never got fully drunk, I usually just have a beer or a couple of glasses of wine but never more than that" "It's fun, I do it all the time" "Yeah but I'm not sure my first time getting drunk should be alone with a guy I really like, I don't think it's a good idea"

Pete's fingers in my pants are so distracting but I would never want him to take them out so I just have to try not to get a boner. "You don't have to get drunk, just have a beer with me and we can hang out and make out a bit" "Can we maybe go out somewhere? Maybe a movie or something so we can hang out and do stuff then maybe have beer and make out afterwards?" "Yeah that'd be good, I've wanted to see Spider-Man Homecoming so you wanna see that?" "That sounds awesome"

I let myself sink into Pete and one of his hands pulls away from my pants in order to wrap around me and hold me in a hug. I enjoy being close to him and whimper softly when he presses a kiss to my bare collarbone.

"Do you mind if I drink a bit before we go? I'll have a couple of beers at home then I'll meet you there" "Why do you need to drink?" "I always drink before dates or hook ups or anything like that, I can't handle things sober" "That's how people become alcoholics, you don't need to get drunk" "Not drunk just tipsy, I really hate who I am when I'm sober so if I'm going to go on a date with you I need to be drunk in order to be fun"

Pete really does sound like someone who's going to turn into an alcoholic and it's worrying that he can't even put up with me while sober.

"Pete you don't need to drink, you're not drunk now and I like you" "I'm boring now, I'm not fun and sexy like I am when I'm drunk, I want to be that for you" "You are fun and sexy, please just try coming on the date without drinking anything, just try it for once" "I'll just have one or two beers" "If you consider having 2 beers being sober then there's something wrong with you, no alcohol at all, if you really need it we'll drink together after"

I can see Pete sink a little but he nods and kisses my collarbone again "Ok fine, I won't drink anything but if I'm boring and stupid and you hate the date, blame yourself" "I won't hate it and you'd never be boring or stupid, I really want this"

The way Pete looks at me is beautiful so I cautiously slip my hand into his back pocket to pull him close. Pete's eyes are so deep and intense so when he leans in towards me I close my eyes and wait until our lips touch. It's only a quick peck but he's warm and comforting and I taste mint on Pete's lips which is totally hot. There's a hint of beer and vodka in his breath, which I'm guessing must be a constant thing from how much he drinks, but it's still comforting.

When Pete pulls away he smiles at how flustered I am and gives a little tug at the top of my jeans "We should go now, Joe's got my number so get it from him and text me, I'll tell you what's happening tonight" "O-ok, I guess....... I'll see you then" "You will and Joe might hang with us at lunch so you're welcome to come" "You don't mind people knowing? Are you open about liking guys?" "Yeah I'm totally open about it, I'd like it if you came over, I don't drink at school so you can see if you really do like me sober" "I know I do like you no matter how much you drink, I will come with Joe though, thank you"

He gives me another quick kiss then we walk in opposite directions to get to our classes. I really just hope he doesn't drink anything because Pablo the whore is cute but Pete is much better. I really can't wait to spend time with a sweet, hot, funny guy who I really like and who seems to like me back.


	38. Jail Time

**Pete's POV**

I've been in prison a long time, almost 15 years so I've had pretty much every type of cellmate possible but a scared shivering kid is definitely new for me.

When the guards push the boy in he sobs and tries to get out but the door slams shut so it's just me and him in the room. He's tiny, slightly chubby and looks like he can't be more then 15. I don't know what this kid could have done to end up in a maximum security prison with a bunch of murderers and drug dealers.

He doesn't see me for a minute while he looks around the tiny cell but when he does he screams and tries to get out the door again and sinks against it when he realises it's staying locked.

I stay lying on my bunk looking down at him until he peels himself off the door and takes a shaky step towards me "W-who are....... Who are you?". He's stuttering and still shivering so I jump down off the top bunk and slowly walk towards him. Quickly he scrambles away and presses himself against the door again like he thinks the guards would care enough to save him if I tried to do anything.

"I'm Pete sweetheart and this is my cell, the real question is who are you?" "Patrick, I'm Patrick" "Well little Patrick, nice to have you here".

Patrick's pressed so far against the door that when I get close to him he has nowhere more to go and I can press against him. "Why are you here? I was liking having the room to myself, it can be cozy at times" "Prison is not cozy, prison is horrible, I don't want to be here" "What did you do?" "I don't want to tell you, go away" "How old are you then?" "18, I'm only 18, please don't hurt me"

I really wanted to have some fun with this boy but how can it be any fun if the boys crying and seems to think he's about to get murdered. This isn't death row and I'm far from the worst cell mate he could have gotten. At least I'll learn his name before I get in his pants, most other people would have him pinned naked and screaming on the floor right now, he should be grateful.

"I won't hurt you, you're much too cute to hurt, I'd rather play with you" "I'm 18 you can't" "You're an adult sweetheart so whatever terrible thing you did will get you sent to prison and if I wanna fuck you then there's nothing stopping me from doing it" "I'm a virgin, please don't rape me, I don't belong here" "Tell me what you did and maybe I'll be nice to you" "I killed my stepdad" "This is maximum security little Patrick, you don't get here for killing one guy" "He was rich and had lawyer friends so when I killed him and burned the body they got me sent here, I don't deserve it"

There's tears streaming down his cheeks and I hate myself for being so soft when it comes to cute little boys but I can't help cupping his chin in my hand "Stop crying, you have nothing to cry about" "I'm in jail with murderers and rapists, I have lots to cry about" "I'm not going to rape you then murder you, you get solitary confinement for that and I like my freedom. How long are you in for?" "A year" "Only a year? You're here for a year then you get out and everything's fine?" "I'll still be considered a murderer but I do get to leave" "Then stop fucking crying, it'll be the worst year of your life but you'll survive, I'm here for life little Patrick so don't give me this soppy crying shit"

This seems to work because Patrick stops crying so I can grab onto his wrist and point around the cell "My bunks the top one and yours is the bottom one, don't ever try and take my bunk or I will throw you off it. I'll come down to yours if I'm horny or bored but you don't come near mine. The toilet and shower is there and if you were hoping for any kind of privacy then you're not getting it. There's no door or curtains or walls, if there was I wouldn't care anyway because you will not hide from me so if I want to see you naked I will. That's all there is in this shit hole and I'll tell you more later, take a shower"

I was really hoping Patrick would get the idea that he's supposed to do what I say but he tries to tug his wrist away and whimpers "I don't want to take a shower, I want to get out" "There is no out, you'll stay in this cell until dinner and no amount of crying or scratching at the door will change that" "I don't want an old man to watch me shower, I'm 18, I'm a child" "You're an adult so act like one, this is my cell and my rules. If you do what I say I'll make this nice for you and if you don't I'll still get what I want but it'll be a lot more unpleasant for you. And I'm 35, not an old man so get in the fucking shower"

Finally he pulls out of my grip and stumbles over to the shower. There's no curtain or way to cover himself so eventually Patrick has to give up and get in the shower. I wait for him to take his clothes off so I can see his body but he just turns the water on, cringes at how cold it is and starts cleaning himself, still in his orange jumpsuit. It's complete bullshit and he needs to learn that things are different around here than they are in his nice little neighbourhood at home.

I strip down to my boxers then go over and step into the shower with Patrick, wrapping my arms around his waist and enjoying his scream of terror while I push myself against his back. "Get the fuck out, get away from me" "I said have a shower, what the fuck are you doing?" "I'm in the shower, please don't hurt me" "Get naked or I'll rip your fucking clothes off you and you'll have to be cold and naked all day until they bring new ones"

Patrick seems to finally see that there's no way he's going to get what he wants so he goes compliant under my hands. With a smirk I unzip the jumpsuit, pull it off him then wrap my arms back around his waist and press my face into his neck. He can probably feel my boner against his ass and that just makes it even more fun to play with the cute little thing.

His boxers are bright white, making it obvious that he's new but if I get things my way they'll be very dirty by the end of his year here.

When Patrick stops trembling again I hook my fingers into his boxers and push them off his body so he's naked and pressed up against me. His skins pale and unblemished, his body's gorgeously curvy, his ass is round and perfect for spanking, and his dick is half hard, hanging against his thigh.

I've always liked young boys and this one is just so perfect. How can I resist wanting to fuck up this perfect canvas? There's no bruises, scars or blemishes and I want to fuck him up so badly, I want to make this perfect little boy into my little whore.

"Fuck I love your body" "Please leave now, I'm naked and you've got what you want, please leave" "What is it that you think I want?" "You got me naked and terrified in the shower, you get to perv on me and there's nothing I can do about it. Please just let me be alone, I can never stop you watching me but please don't touch me, please fucking leave"

He's sobbing again and this is completely ruining my plan of debauching this boy. How am I supposed to enjoy myself with a gorgeous boy when the boy keeps crying and telling me to leave?

There's not a lot more I can do at the moment so I push Patrick away, making him slam against the shower wall, then I step out "Enjoy your time then, I'll enjoy the view".

I barely got wet so I can wipe the water off with a corner of Patrick's bed sheet then get back into my clothes. My bunk gives me a perfect view of Patrick and his perfect ass so I watch him for the rest of his shower.

It might make me an asshole but I definitely smirk at his distress when he turns the water off and realises his clothes are all wet. For a while he stands in the shower trying to get the water out of his soaking wet boxers but they're too wet to do much good so he eventually gives up. He spends more time in the shower letting himself drip dry until he's completely dry and is forced to pick up his wet clothes and walk over to me.

"Pete?" "Come crawling back have you?" "I'm not crawling" "What do you need little Patrick?" "My clothes are wet, I have nothing to wear and I'm cold" "What a shame" "I'm sorry, please help" "They give you new clothes after dinner" "I can't go to dinner, I'll be wet and cold" "Dinners optional, I'll sneak you some food if you want to stay, you better appreciate me" "I will, thank you, what do I do until then?" "You get in bed and try not to freeze, dinners only an hour away"

That's pretty much as nice as I feel like being so I lie back on my hands and listen while Patrick crawls into bed and wraps himself up tight in the thin, scratchy blanket. We lie in silence until the bed starts creaking from how hard Patrick is shivering. It's seriously fucking cold in the cell so with no clothes and only the thin blanket to keep him warm Patrick's obviously freezing.

I feel so bad for the shivering boy that I eventually get out of bed and crouch down next to his bed. He's facing away from me on purpose, probably hoping that if he doesn't look at me I won't hurt him.

Patrick literally is shaking and breathing quickly so I groan with annoyance at how cute he is and breathe out heavily on his neck. At first he flinches away from me but I keep breathing warm air on his neck so eventually he sighs and tilts his neck back to give me access.

I knew I'd get my way eventually so I kiss the crook of his neck before pushing my way into bed with him and curling myself around his back. I'd never admit it but even after all these years I hate the cold so it's sort of nice to be sharing body heat with someone else. Not that Patrick has much body heat to share at the moment but to my total horror, being in bed with Patrick is enjoyable.

With me curled around his body, still kissing at his collarbone and breathing on his neck, Patrick seems to warm up and I even hear him moan a little once.

Before I'm done with him the alarm sounds meaning that we'll get taken to dinner soon. Patrick flinches away from the loud noise then settles back into my arms "Is that dinner?" "Mhm" "Are you going to go now?" "Trying to get rid of me already are you? Don't I fucking deserve a thank you?"

Patrick's face goes red but he rolls over to face me and keeps his eyes fixed on my chest "Thank you" "I didn't mean an actual thank you, I meant that you should give me something to say thank you" "Like what?" "Like I can play with you when I get back from dinner" "I don't want to be played with, no ones played with me before" "I'll give you a couple of days for that then, I want to be allowed to kiss you and I want to be allowed to join you in bed tonight" "You'll kiss me and get in my bed even if I say no" "But I'd rather do it with permission, fighting gets tiring after a while, there's much better times for you to be feisty"

The way Patrick blushes is hot as fuck so I lean down to bite hard on his neck, making him squeak, then stand up "I'll go to dinner now, try not to freeze while I'm gone"

I strut off, leaving Patrick looking after me, probably wishing for me to come back and spend the rest of the night in bed with him.

By the time I get back, Patrick's dressed and is sitting in bed reading a letter in the shitty glow of the lights from the corridor.

He looks up when I walk in but for once it's with a little smile instead of complete terror. For some reason he seems to trust me and I don't know whether I actually wanted that or not. It will make it easier to get in his pants but if I have to deal with an emotional, soppy teenager for the next year I might kill myself.

"What the fucks that?" "A letter from my girlfriend, ex girlfriend I guess" "Oh you're a little straight boy now are you?" "I've always been straight" "You weren't so straight when I got you hard in the shower, you weren't so straight when you let me in your bed, you weren't so straight when you fantasised about me while I was away" "I didn't fantasise" "Of course you did, I'm fucking hot so of course you fantasised about me" "They weren't fantasies" "Dreams, hopes, wishes, nightmares, they all come down to the fact you want me to fuck you"

I snatch the letter from his hand and quickly skim read through it. It's a bunch of soppy crap saying that she loves him and misses him but she doesn't want to be with a murderer and doesn't want to wait for sex until he gets out. The whole thing is a bunch of bullshit and it's obvious that she's cheating on him but he's all mine for a year so I don't give a shit what one rich slut is doing.

It does raise a good point though so I grab Patrick's wrist when he tries to take it back and pull him out of his bed. "You've been spinning me bullshit little Patrick" "What? I haven't" "Oh really? If you're such an innocent underage virgin then why is your girlfriend saying she can't wait a year for sex?" "I........ I didn't mean it like that" "Spinning bullshit" "I haven't had gay sex, I've only been with girls and I haven't done stuff with my ass, I am a virgin to that stuff" "But not a real virgin, I don't like lies, even if they are coming from pretty little boys with perky little asses"

Patrick looks terrified again and I enjoy it so I push him onto his back on his bed "You're going to have to make it up to me" "I'm not making it up to you, I don't owe you anything and I don't have to tell you the truth" "You're locked in a room with me for he next year, do you really want to fight me on this?"

After a few seconds of silence Patrick shakes his head and bites his lip so I can crawl on top of the boy and pin his wrists to the pillow "You're gonna be a good boy alright?" "Are you going to rape me?" "No, it's your first day so I'll be nice, plus it's not rape if you beg for it and by the end of the week you'll be begging"

He's silent while I lean down and kiss his collarbone then slowly kiss my way up his neck. When I get to his mouth I grind my hips down against his and press my mouth hard to his. It's soft and pliant and fuck this is the best thing I've had in a long time. I've missed fucking around with innocent little boys and I'm going to enjoy this with Patrick so fucking much.

"Pete what are you going to do to me?" "I'll do whatever I feel like doing" "Not sex?" "Not sex but if you don't shut up soon I'll find something bad"

Patrick shuts his mouth quickly and let's me press my lips back to his and release his wrists so I can trail my hands down to his thighs. They're gorgeous and plump so I lift his hips so he's forced to put his legs around my waist, letting me grind up against his ass.

With cute little moans Patrick wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me back into the kiss. His face is bright red and he's still shaking but obviously he wants this just as much as I do or he's at least willing to fake it.

I've got an idea so I pull back off Patrick and kneel over him enjoying the sight of his red, wet, bruised lips. "Pete? Are you not going to do anything to me?" "Stand up, get up, right now"

He looks at me for a second then scrambles to his feet and watches me as I lie back on his pillow so I have a perfect view of him. "Get naked" "Right here? Where anyone can walk in?" "Yeah, get naked" "Can't I get back in bed and you can do it for me" "No, I want you to do it"

Patrick frowns but he takes his hands to the zip of his jumpsuit and slowly unzips it so it can drop to the floor. He's only in boxers so he stands for a minute watching me before dropping them to the floor as well and kicking the bundle of clothes away against the wall.

I can tell me probably wants to run off or cover himself up so I stand up before he can hide himself and put a hand on the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. He lets me kiss him until I pull away and place his hands on the zip of my own jumpsuit "Take it off" "You want me to undress you?" "Get me naked, hurry up"

Finally Patrick does what I want and takes off my jumpsuit, followed by my boxers. His ass is just so perfect I can't help grabbing it with both hands and chuckling when he jolts away. As Patrick pulls away from my hands he grinds his cock against mine, making us both moan so I squeeze his ass tighter.

I push him back onto his bed and climb onto his waist so I can take his cock in my hand and stroke it slowly. Obviously he's done this before with girls but he moans so deliciously and jerks up towards me.

"Please Pete" "I thought you didn't want this" "I didn't want sex, I like this" "You don't want sex but you like fooling around, that's not going to work for very long" "If you bottom I'll do it now" "I've been people's bitch before, I'm not doing it again for a fucking teenager, I'm topping you and there is no discussion"

He doesn't say anything more so I stroke him faster and press my lips against his neck "Come on, I'm not gonna do all the work am I? Don't tell me you've never given a handjob before" "I haven't, I've never been with a man" "I hope I don't disappoint" "Not at all, you're amazing" "I know"

Patrick wraps his hand around my cock to jerk me off and I work faster on him to try to get the gorgeous boy to come. Before long he's coming over my fist and a couple of minutes later I come over his stomach and slump down on him.

We lie there for a while until I can be bothered to roll off him and wrap my arms around his waist like before. "Pete I kind of like you" "I kind of like you too, you're fun and hot as fuck" "Can I sleep? Will you hurt me if I go to sleep here?" "This is your bed so you can sleep here, I'll probably leave at some point though, hope your first day lived up to your expectations little Patrick"


	39. Jail Time pt 2

**Pete's POV**

Patrick's only been here a week but I'm definitely enjoying him being here. He's given up on trying to be private so every morning I wake up to see him naked in the shower and every night he's on his knees with my dick in his mouth. I didn't think he'd be any good but as soon as I told him to suck me off, he did what I asked and did it fucking perfect. This kid is definitely the best cell mate I've ever had.

When I get back from breakfast he's not in the cell so after stomping around for a while I jump into his bunk and hunt around. Every day he's had something delivered to him from some stupid person at home so he's got more personal items in one week then I've gotten in 15 years. Stupid gorgeous teenager and his stupid caring family and friends.

By the time he gets back I've looked through all his books, read all the letters he's got under his mattress and have started playing with the toy he got yesterday. When Patrick walks in he screams and runs over to yank it out of my hand "What the fuck are you doing?" "Playing with your toy" "No, don't do that, you can touch anything except this" "I don't like rules, I rather like breaking rules so telling me not to do something is the way to make sure I do it" "This means a lot to me, I don't want you to break it"

He's biting his bottom lip and hugging the toy to his chest so I roll my eyes and lie back on his bed "Fine I won't touch the stupid thing" "Thank you" "Where were you?" "My mother was supposed to come in to see me this morning but she hasn't showed up, they got bored with me standing around and sent me back here"

He should be grateful that he even has family that will bother to come visit him, mine haven't even come to see me once and here he is complaining because his mothers a few minutes late. It would be so nice to be young and spoiled and have no real worries.

"Well since she's abandoned you, how about I entertain you for a while" "You want to?" "When it's you I always want to, your ass is irresistible"

I push him against the wall and attach my lips to his neck. His skin bruises so easily and I've made plenty of marks all up both sides of his neck in the last week. I don't know how long they'll last but seeing his perfect, pale neck marked up by me is the most arousing thing possible.

We roughing make out against the wall until the door opens behind us and a flashlight shines in. "Hands behind your head" A guard says so I have to step away and roll my eyes. They insist on doing this every time even though there's really no point, no one ever manages to smuggle things into their cells so it's not like they could attack anyone.

Last time I refused I got tasered though so I slouch back against the wall and put my hands behind my head so Patrick can follow my lead. Finally the flashlight turns off so we can put our arms down and see the woman standing at the door behind the guards. It must be Patrick's mother because he sobs and starts walking towards her slowly "Mom?" "Yeah baby it's me" "Mommy get me out of here, I'm scared and I want to go home" "I'm sorry darling there's nothing we can do, has anyone hurt you?" "No I'm ok" "What about that boy? He had you pinned against a wall, I don't like the idea of you being in a room with violent criminals" "No Pete's ok, he wasn't hurting me"

They talk quietly for a while but I get bored and flop back down on Patrick's bed to try to find the letter from his mother. I read through it a bit then chuck it on the floor and watch the way Patrick's ass looks as he rocks side to side with nerves while talking to his mother.

Again I get bored so I stand up and go over to wrap an arm around Patrick's waist to stop his annoying rocking "Stop it little Patrick, it's annoying" "What's annoying?" "You, rocking around and looking like you need to pee. I think we already established that if you need to pee you go the fuck over there and do it, I don't mind the sight"

He goes bright red and pushes me away so I walk back to his bunk and lie for a while until Patrick's mother finally goes away.

"Well that was a lot of work" "Im sorry, she kept saying I should ask to be put in a different cell but I don't want to leave" "Good, I like you here with me and you're safe here" "I want to stay, you're probably nicer than everyone else so I think its better here" "Im not better than everyone, some people will probably be nicer and closer to your age so you won't have to suck their dick. But if you changed to a different cell you'd probably end up with an asshole who hurts you so you should stay here"

He kneels on the bed beside me and puts a hand on my arm "Do you want to shower with me?" "You want me to?" "Yeah, you watch me everyday so you might as well come join me if you want" "I think i will"

With a little smile Patrick strips off his clothes and gets in the shower so I do the same then get in and join him. His ass is still the most perfect thing I've seen all year so I press him against the shower wall and run my hands over the pale skin.

Patrick rocks back against me and whimpers so I press a kiss to his neck and murmur to him "Can I spank you? I really wanna mark up your perfect ass" "Be gentle, I want to still be able to sit, I haven't done this before" "Alright, it'll be fine"

I rub the soft skin then spank him hard making him moan "Oh fuck that hurts but I like it" "I knew you would". I hit him a couple more times then pull back and wrap my arms around Patrick.

He's so small and i really like it, I've always like short teenagers and Patrick really is my type. Maybe he'll have to stay longer than a year so I can spend even more time with him, I'd definitely like that. If only he'd let me fuck him then he'd be completely perfect.

The waters too cold to actually enjoy being in the shower so after a minute I get out and get dressed then watch Patrick until he's done. He walks back over to the bunk to get his clothes but when he bends down its too hard to resist going over and grabbing another handful of his ass.

He'd never agree to sex if I asked so I slide my finger down and rub it over his little pink hole. Patrick squeals and grabs at my hand but I push his hand away and whisper to him "Calm down, you need to have sex with me one day so why not now?" "I'm not ready, it's my first time and I didn't want it to be in jail" "It'll be with me so it'll have to be in jail, you don't really have a choice" "I could get an STD and we don't have lube or anything, it'll hurt" "This is prison sweetheart, there's something called a black market and I can get you anything you need"

Patrick's run out of arguments so I hum and trail my hand forwards to wrap around his dick. Even though he's sucked me off every night, I haven't gotten him off since the first day when we jerked each other off. I've heard him jerking off underneath me every night but I couldn't be bothered doing it for him when I'd much prefer to watch. I am trying to talk him into having sex with me though so I should probably be nice to him just for now.

I stroke him slowly and brace an arm around him so he can't move away. The way he moves against me is gorgeous so I hold him tight and jerk him quickly until he comes and slumps against me. "You like that little Patrick?" "Yeah, yeah it's really good" "You wanna have sex with me soon? You want me to make you feel so fucking good?" "Not yet, I'm not ready yet" "You've been here a week, you know me so you're ready" "Not yet"

Patrick seems pretty desperate so I let it go and hold his shaking body against my chest. After a few minutes of silence he calms down and tilts his head to the side so I can start biting my way up his neck again.

"Pete, can you tell me why you're here? You said you're here for life and I want to know why" "I'm not telling you, you don't need to know" "I do though, I want to know, if you did something horrible I want to at least know about it" "I dealt drugs and killed people" "What drugs? Who did you sell them to? Who did you kill? How many people did you kill?" "That's a lot of questions and I don't want to answer them" "I'll have sex with you if you tell me" "You'll have sex with me anyway and I don't need you to bribe me"

I don't know why he really wants to know but I don't want to tell him. As soon as I do he'll be asking for another cell and he'll just want to get away from me which is definitely not what I want. He can't leave before I even get to have sex with him so I'm not telling him.

"Please Pete, I won't be mad and I won't be scared" "I dealt meth, cocaine and heroine, most people I sold to were pretty rich and they paid a lot to keep their addictions hidden" "What about the murder?" "That's what I'm not telling you, the drug dealing got me in trouble but that's not what got me sent here" "What can I do to make you tell me?" "Nothing, I don't feel like telling you right now but I'll tell you at some point"

Patrick steps away from me and pouts "Was it bad?" "Yeah it was bad, I did some fucked up things and I shouldn't have done them".

He seems hesitant to come near me anymore but I'm in front of his bed so he walks past me and curls up under his blanket "I'm going to have a nap" "Don't get pissy, it's not funny" "I'm tired, please let me sleep"

I'm sick of his attitude so I push my way into his bed and lock my arms around his waist even when he tries to push me away. Eventually he realises that I'm bigger and stronger than him and just lies quietly trying to go to sleep.

When he falls asleep I let him go and get out of his bed, I didn't really want to be in his bed anyway, I just wanted to show that he shouldn't mess with me.

The lunch bell goes and wakes Patrick up but I just walk out of the cell when the guards open the door, ignoring Patrick as he follows me. For the last week I've sat with Patrick at lunch and glared at anyone who looked at him but today I'm pissed at him so I go over to sit with Jay.

Me and Jay shared a room for about 3 years and we were pretty good friends along with having awesome sex. He's the only person who actually made me enjoy bottoming and everything with him was awesome. Jay was a bit of an asshole though so we hit each other around a bit and even though he never got in a proper fight with me, he fought almost everyday so he ended up in solitary. After he got out they put us both in with different people so I didn't get to see him much except for when we had quick fucks in the lunch room when the guards weren't watching.

When Patrick walks in he sees us together so I put my arm around Jay and roughly kiss him because I know it'll upset Patrick. Jay happily returns the kiss then drags me off into a dark corner where the guards aren't watching.

No one stops us so I let Jay pull my legs around his hips so he can fuck me roughly against the wall. Over Jay's shoulder I see Patrick hovering by the doorway, watching everything we do but when we finish and start walking back to our table, he runs out the door.

I spend the rest of lunch with Jay, enjoying spending time with him again then finally go back to my cell to see silly, jealous Patrick.

When I walk in and the door slams behind me Patrick doesn't look up and continues sobbing into his pillow.

I'm about to climb up to my bunk when he pulls his face out of his pillow so I can see his red, tear stained face while he snaps at me "Fuck off, I want to leave, I want to go to another cell" "Don't be stupid, you'll just get raped and hit" "Well that's better then staying here, at least I won't like them" "You like me?" "Yeah I fucking do, I thought you were nice and I actually wanted to have sex with you, why do you have to be such an asshole?"

I really didn't think just having sex with Jay would piss him off so much but I never really understand people. "I'm in a maximum security prison little Patrick, were you expecting me to be nice or something? Of course I'm an asshole" "You had sex with that random guy and you left me alone when you knew I had nowhere to go, you're a fucking dick" "Yeah I am a fucking dick, Jay used to be my cellmate and I like fucking him so don't get bitchy" "There were creepy men eyeing me up and trying to get me to come over and suck their dicks but you were just getting fucked, I was terrified" "Get some balls, they won't rape you in front of the guards plus I wouldn't let them do anything before I've got to do it first"

He sighs and looks down at his lap in sadness while I come to sit next to him and forcibly pull him into a kiss. Patrick doesn't kiss me back but he doesn't try to pull away or push me off so I guess he isn't as mad as he's pretending to be.

"Patrick do I look like a prude? I'm a cheating whore and I don't belong to you" "Can I belong to you? Will you let anyone else touch me?" "No I guess not, not until I touch you properly" "No I mean at all, I never want anyone except you to touch me, the other people scare me" "I guess I can keep you as mine, would you mind if I shared you with Jay though?" "I would mind, I hate him"

He's still so grumpy that I have to pull him in a second time and kiss the pout off his face "Don't give me that look, you're not a puppy. Jay's pretty cool so you should stop being a whiny bitch, he's the only other one I hook up with though so you can be a bit jealous, you're cute when you're angry"

Even though I barely know him and I hate it, when Patrick looks at me with his sad eyes and little pout it makes me want to give him everything he wants.

"Please don't get a new cellmate, I want to spend the year with you because I know I'll be as safe as I can be" "It's not my choice to change cells, I'm probably not going to ever get out of here so I go where they tell me to go" "I hope they say to go with me" "At the moment they do"

Patrick's teary blue eyes are so cute that I lean in and kiss him gently for the third time and this time he finally kisses back. I lie him back on the bed and let my fingers tangle in his hair, pulling his head to the side to expose his neck which makes him moan softly.

I just had sex with Jay so I'm already pretty satisfied but Patrick's fun to spend time with so I hold him tight against my chest and kiss my way up the slope of his neck. It's probably the most affectionate thing I do to him because it's usually when we're falling asleep after sex that I do it. Usually it's harmless and never leads to anything more so we can both enjoy it. Even if we never talk about it, I know it makes Patrick more attached to me because he knows I can be gentle and treat him good and it makes him happy.

Jay's fun for sex but he never cuddles with me and never lets me do stupid affectionate things to him like Patrick does. They're very different people because Jay's kind of relationship is power and dominance but Patrick's is equality and caring about the other person. Jays never been affectionate at all and the only time he says anything nice is when he says how hot I am. Patrick freely gives out little cute compliments and it's all the mushy romance movie stuff I should hate but it melts me every time he says the stupid things.

I'm stupidly attached to the kid so I'd be happy if he spent the rest of his life in this cell with me. I love the kissing and sleeping together and giving sloppy blowjobs and the way he looks at me with those eyes and his total sweet innocence. I'd never tell Patrick all this but I care freakishly much about him and holding him has quickly become the best part of my day. Fuck this kid and his perfection, it's very hard to be badass and dangerous when you're falling in love with a sweet, chubby, delicate 18 year old.


	40. GSA

**Gerard's POV**

Ever since I've started at high school I've been talking to Mr Williams, my counsellor, once a week. It's been almost 3 years and he's helped me a lot and never pressured me into doing anything like counsellors and therapists have done before. Now suddenly though he's so insistent that I join the GSA at our school. I didn't even know we had one because I've never known anyone else in this school who was gay, maybe they're all in hiding like me.

After a month of pestering I finally agree to go along and turn up at the counsellors office at lunchtime. No one answers when I knock so I walk in and wait, sprawled on the couch playing flappy bird on my phone until the door opens again. I thought it'd be Mr Williams but a short, tattooed boy walks in and stares at me in confusion.

"Um hi, is Mr Williams here?" "No he told me to come at lunch but he's not here, you can wait with me if you want but I don't know if he'll turn up" "I've got nothing better to do so I might as well, I'm Frank by the way" "I'm Gerard, nice to meet you" "You too"

He sits at the other end of the couch and also plays on his phone for another 10 minutes but Mr Williams never turns up. Maybe I got the room wrong or got the wrong date, no one else has showed up so I must have gotten something wrong. 

Frank sits up and sighs "Maybe I should go, I'll talk to him another time" "Yeah maybe I should too" "We could stay here though, it's cold outside but there's a heater in here, no ones here to kick us out" "Yeah there's not long left of lunch, we might as well"

Smiling Frank goes over to shut the door and turn the heater on full blast so the room quickly becomes as hot as a sauna.

Frank sheds his leather jacket when it gets too hot so after a moment of awkwardly standing and considering it, I take off my jacket then sit back down on the couch to hide my arms. There's a lot of scars and even though they're not too visible unless you're looking for them, I hate it when they're on display for someone to see.

I barely know him because we haven't talked before today but Frank's really beautiful so I look over and let my eyes trace his jawline and slowly go down his body. He's drawing on his converse with sharpie so I can see the inside of his wrist where there's 7 colourful lines drawn to look like a rainbow.

I shouldn't assume but he seems like someone who could be gay and since we both ended up here at the same time I'm just going to go for it and hope I don't embarrass myself.

"Frank did Mr Williams say anything to you about a GSA?" "Why do you ask?" "He told me to come here for it but he didn't turn up, only you did, so I thought maybe he had a reason for it" "Yeah I like guys, he told me I should join the GSA to make friends and shit" "I guess by GSA he just meant us two then" "It's not really a gay straight alliance then, it's more a gay gay alliance" "How do you know I'm gay?" "You've been staring for the last half an hour, I just hoped it was because you were into me"

I'm embarrassed that he caught me staring but he is really attractive so I slip my hand over to stroke a finger over the flag drawn on his wrist "This is cute" "I draw it every morning because it gives me confidence and hope, it just feels good to know I am showing who I am in some way"

Frank is so distracting so I shuffle closer to him and properly link our hands together "Can we be friends then? No one else knows but we know about each other" "I don't want to be your friend, I'd rather be your boyfriend but we can be friends if you want" "I don't even know you" "You don't have to know me, you'll get to know me" "We can try it then" "That was easy, I've spent years trying to get a boyfriend and I just managed it in 2 minutes" "You're too hot to say no to"

He strokes his thumb across my knuckles then relaxes back into the couch and turns my wrist over. I feel really bad because he showed me his cute pride flag that gives him hope but all I have to show is disgusting scars. I've never really cut myself much but every time I get upset I make a couple of cuts and over the years they've started to build up so now I have a horrible lattice all up my forearm.

"Gerard what are these?" "Nothing, it's nothing" "You're hurting yourself, I hate that" "I'm sorry, I try not to" "No more of this ok?" "I don't want you hurting yourself" "Ok, I'll try to stop" "I know it's hard but you can't hurt yourself to stop the pain, you'll find better ways of dealing with it"

I feel bad that he's seen this embarrassing side of me but he seems to still like me so I shuffle even closer so our thighs are touching. Once we're close I can put a hand on his cheek then tilt his head down towards me. We stay looking at each other until Frank murmurs "Gerard" then leans down to press our lips together.

His lips are so perfect and soft and I slide my arms easily around his neck while his arms go around my waist, pulling me closer. "You're so beautiful Gerard, god you're so beautiful" "You're an amazing kisser" "I haven't kissed many people, only a couple of older college guys" "I've never kissed anyone, you're so cool, hanging out with older guys" "They're my brothers friends, I know one of them is gay so we made out a couple times, it wasn't anything serious" "Still cool, plus you have so many tattoos" "Yeah my brothers training to be a tattoo artist so he does stuff on me for free"

I really like Frank so I pull him back to me and press my lips back to his. Slowly he pushes down on me so I have to lie back on the couch, letting Frank lie on top me me. He's lying right on top of me but I still hold him close against me while his tongue licks at my bottom lip, making me open my mouth to give Frank access.

Franks started to get rougher, giving my lips little bites and grinding his hips down against my thigh. This is the first time I've kissed a man so even though I know what Frank wants I don't think I can give him it.

"Frank, Frankie we're in the middle of school, we should stop" "We've got loads of time left of lunch. Plus no one except Mr Williams or the other 2 counsellors will come in here, if they do its not like they're allowed to judge us" "How far did you want to go? Are we really just going to spend the whole of lunch here on the couch?" "Why not? You're gorgeous and I've always had a weakness for gorgeous boys, have some fun with me"

I can't tell if he's asking for sex or not so I just kiss back and hope that he doesn't want to go all the way or that the bell goes before he asks for anything.

We keep roughly making out but just when Frank's hands start slipping down towards my belt buckle, the door opens so he has to pull away. Mr Williams smiles at us so Frank runs a hand through his messy hair and smirks "I love this group, I'm hella coming back next week" "Next week you can find a better place" "I'm fine here, it's warm and private and this couch is great"

He slides his arm around my shoulders and pulls me over to lie against his shoulder. I really do like Frank because he's funny and nice and I like being around him. He's the only other gay guy I've met who's actually interested in me so maybe I'm just desperate for a relationship but Frank seems like he is too.

Mr Williams seems very amused by us and Frank's reclined against the arm of the couch so I relax and lie my head on Frank's chest. I guess this was all a plan to introduce us to each other so we'd have another gay person to talk to. He probably wasn't intending for us to start dating and end up making out on his couch as well but it happened so he can't do a lot to change it.

The bell goes so I stand up and sling my backpack onto my shoulder "Frank can I walk you to class?" "I was gonna ask you if I could walk you to class" "I wanna be late for English, I hate English so so much" "You can come join my photography class, the teachers chill" "I don't wanna ditch I just wanna be late"

He nods and wraps his arm back around my shoulders and leans his head on top of mine "Is it ok if we walk like this?" "I've never told anyone except Mr Williams that I'm gay, I'm not sure if I'm ready for people to know" "That's ok, I'm not shy about it so if you ever want to come out or walk around holding hands then I'm cool with it"

I smile in happiness at how understanding Frank is then sigh happily when he leans in to give me another kiss. After a few seconds of awesome kissing he pulls away then steps back "Come on, you can walk me"

Even though he can't put his arm around my shoulder or hold my hand, me and Frank walk right next to each other and it's nice. I wish I was more confident like Frank because I'd love to be open about dating him but I'm really not ready so I'm glad Frank's fine with it. If the relationship continues he'll probably make me come out at some point because he doesn't seem like he'd want to hide but maybe I'll be ready then.

When we get to his photography class Frank opens the door for me so I walk in and let him lead me over and points at am art display on the wall. "That's my work, you like?" "Yeah I do, it's cool" "You should model for me some time, you're different from all my friends so it'd look good, I could do softer collections" "Photos?" "Yeah, I do some art with charcoal and sketching too but I'm better with photography, I'm not a great drawer" "Yeah I'd like that" "You could do some nude modelling for me, I could make it real sexy and tasteful" "I don't think I want you submitting my nudes for an art assignment" "It could be a personal collection for my wall, I'd love to have you naked on my bed" "I'm not sure I'd trust you to keep it tasteful, it'd probably end up as porn"

Frank laughs and tilts his body so he can take my hand without anyone else seeing "If you ever reconsider it the offers always open, if you want to do modelling while fully dressed I can also do that, I'd like to spend time with you" "So instead of asking me out you ask me to model naked?" "I'm not exactly smooth, plus I like my art so it seems like a safe place. Making out with my brothers friend in my basement doesn't really count as a date so I wouldn't know what to do for you"

I smile up at him and squeeze his hand "I'd like to model for you as long as my clothes stay on, it'd be fun and I really like your art" "Thank you, you should go to class now"

I'm about to leave when the late bell goes and I sigh in annoyance "My teachers gonna kill me" "Stay here, my teachers really cool and she'll mark you present so you don't get in trouble" "Yeah ok, I guess I'll stay here for a bit"

It's obvious that Frank really wants to kiss me but we're still in public so he's forced to pull away and go to an empty table. I really hope Frank doesn't have lots of friends in this class because then we'd have to explain why I'm here but he doesn't seem to so I'm glad. When he pulls his camera out of his bag it's really nice so I wait patiently while he fiddles around with it and holds my hand under the table.

"Wanna go take some pictures with me?" "Will they be of me?" "No I'm working on a nature thing, I just want you to walk around with me so we can talk and you can see some of my art if you want" "I'd love to"

He's so awesome so I look around to make sure no ones watching us at the back of the class then lean in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Frank seems startled but he gives me a smile and spreads his legs open slightly so I can put my hand on his thigh and feel the heat through his jeans. Franks obviously hard but he doesn't try to take it any further so I let him lead me to his teacher who marks me present then we walk around for a while. 

I'm definitely not an artist so I don't see most of the things Frank does but I love how he sees beauty in everything. He takes a few pictures of me when I'm not paying attention and I try to push him away but he says my face is too beautiful to resist. It's stupid and it shouldn't make me blush but it does and I can't help enjoying his stupid flirty comments.

When the bell goes we take our time getting back to his class and since the rooms empty Frank kisses me up against the wall until I can barely breathe. I'd love to spend all day with Frank but instead I let him walk me to graphics and wave goodbye to him sadly.

I'll make sure to find him after school so maybe we can hang out. That'd be really fun and since we are dating it would be nice to have our first date. We only met an hour ago and we're already dating and thinking about going on a first date but I'm not good at this type of thing. I'm impatient and have no understanding of personal space so I want to date Frank and I'm willing to me areas myself asking him. There's a good chance he'll say yes and we'll get to hang out and kiss some more so it's definitely worth it.


	41. Lifeguard

Pete leans back in the lifeguards chair, watching the kids splash around in the pool, cooling themselves down from the burning hot day.

It's a pretty easy summer job so he's glad that he took it even if it's the most mind numbingly boring thing in the world. The pools not very deep so it's pretty hard for the kids to drown or get hurt and even if they did manage to there's plenty of parents swimming with them who can keep them safe. The whole job pretty much consisted of sitting on the lifeguards tower in red board shorts, watching the kids swim and getting paid $5 an hour for it.

Today was an especially boring day with no kids getting hurt, drowning or running by the pool until a boy and his little brother arrive. The boy is pale, curvy and looks like he's probably be a junior or senior at Jefferson High, Pete's school. Despite never having seen him before Pete watches the boy walk to a pool lounger and start putting sunscreen on his brother, while trying to remember if he had classes with the boy.

At the end of summer he was about to start his senior year and because he's never seen the beautiful boy, he assumes he must be a junior.

When the boy finishes with his brother he lets him run off into the pool while he settles down on the lounger and puts in his earbuds.

For the rest of the afternoon Pete watches him and enjoys the sight of him mouthing along to the lyrics of whatever song he's listening to. At 5, when Pete is supposed to close up the pool, most of the people have left already so he climbs down from the tower and rings the bell to tell everyone to get out. The couple of kids who are left all get out and leave with their mothers so it's only Pete, the boy and his younger brother left.

Pete gives them a moment then walks over to the two of them "Hi, I have to close up the pool now" "Ok, we're just going to leave now" "Do you wanna wait a minute and I'll walk you guys out" "Yeah sure, I'm Patrick and this is my brother Anthony" "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Pete"

He smiles then quickly runs to get his bag, lock up the office and get the keys for the gate. When he gets back Patrick's waiting for him so he falls into step beside the boy and they walk together to the gate where Anthony's waiting.

"Hey Patrick, are you guys going to come back tomorrow or anything?" "If it's hot and I get stuck babysitting again then yeah, we might" "I work weekdays from 12-5 so if you ever want to come see me I'll be here" "I might, you're cool" "And you're hot" "Oh um thank you" "Yeah, they do a night swimming thing on Saturday and I don't have to work then, maybe you could come with me?" "I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk about it" "Ok, it's a date" "It's a date"

Patrick and Anthony walk off to a navy blue car and drive off, leaving Pete to lock up and drive himself home as well. Patrick seems really nice and he's definitely the hottest boy Pete's seen all summer so he can't wait to see him again tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------

Pete's on edge the whole morning and he even forgets to be mad when a kid and his friend both face plant onto the concrete while playing tag by the pool. He wordlessly bandages up their scraped knees and let's them get back in the poll while he climbs back up the tower and resumes watching the gate for Patrick.

When Patrick finally turns up he smiles at Pete while he walks over and stands by the lifeguards tower. "Hi Pete" "Hey, come up here and sit with me, there's loads of room". Patrick climbs up and settles down next to Pete who definitely feels under dressed in his board shorts compared to Patrick in ripped skinny jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt. It's probably way too hot to be wearing that but Patrick's not complaining so Pete doesn't bring up the weird outfit choice.

They sit in silence and watch the kids playing in the pool until Pete gets too distracted by the way they look together. He loves the way his brown, tanned skin looks next to Patrick's white, pale skin and it does very well at distracting Pete from his job.

Finally he manages to tear his eyes away from their hands lying side by side and looks up at the same time Patrick looks over at him. Patrick's eyes are clear and baby blue and it takes all Pete's self control to stop from leaning over and pressing his lips to Patrick's perfect, pink mouth.

Quickly Pete looks away and tries to talk about something else to distract himself from Patrick's perfection "So about the night swim thing, did you want to go with me?" "I was thinking maybe we could do something different, I don't really swim" "Why not?" "It's just not something I like, plus it's your job so I thought you'd want to get away from it" "I've never gone swimming at night so I wanted to go with you, I think it's be fun and maybe kinda romantic"

Patrick blushes deeply when Pete brings up the romance but he nods and gives in "Yeah ok, I'll meet you here tomorrow at like 7?" "It starts at 6 so that would be perfect" "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" "I can't wait"

\---------------------------------------

Like the over eager loser that he is Pete gets to the pool at 6, an hour before he's supposed to meet Patrick, just to make sure everything's perfect. He helps his coworker Brendon string up fairy lights and throw glow sticks into the pool to give it a cool glow in the darkness.

At 10 to 7 he goes out to the gate and waits for Patrick to arrive, still extremely excited to spend time with the boy. Even if it is with Brendon watching on and lots of families swimming around them, Pete knows it's going to be so much fun.

At a couple of minutes past 7 Patrick pulls up in his car and walks over to Pete when he sees him waiting. This time he's in board shorts and a white t-shirt, which is definitely more appropriate for going swimming.

Pete calls "Hey Patrick" across the parking lot which Patrick replies to when he's next to Pete. "Hey Pete, sorry if I'm late" "It's ok, I got here early just to make sure its perfect, I'm glad you're here" "I'm glad I'm here too"

Shyly Patrick slips his hand into Pete's so they can walk through the gate together, ignoring the knowing look Brendon gives Pete when he sees them.

Pete already claimed a couple of loungers by putting his shoes and bag on them so Patrick can throw his own stuff down and step closer to Pete to shelter from the cold. It's a pretty chilly night but once they get swimming it should get warmer.

Easily Pete strips off his shirt, leaving himself half naked in just black and white stripy board shorts. They're definitely more attractive than the bright red ones he wears for work so he's glad when Patrick's eyes run down his body, appreciating how attractive he is.

After a few seconds of Patrick admiring him Pete steps closer to the boy and cautiously fingers the hem of Patrick's shirt "Can I take this off?" "I was actually planning to swim in it" "Why? It'll just get wet and annoying" "It's cold so I want to keep wearing it" "It won't be too cold in the water, I promise. If you do get cold I can get my friend to sneak us back to the hot tub in the back, that'll warm us up"

Patrick bites his lip so Pete lets his hands fall away from the beautiful boys shirt, just in case it's making Patrick uncomfortable to have Pete touching him like that in the first date.

"I don't want to take my shirt off, I told you I don't like swimming" "Is there a reason? I'll stop bugging you if you tell me" "I don't like the way I look shirtless, you're gorgeous and fit and tanned so I'll look, dumb next to you. Even your friend up there is so hot so I don't want you both watching me and judging me. I like you so I want this date to go well, that's why I didn't want to go swimming in the first place"

Pete feels horrible for Patrick because he had no idea that the boy was self conscious about his weight. Pete loves Patrick's curviness so he never imagined that Patrick would have anything to be worried about.

"You're beautiful, there's nothing to be scared of. You can wear a shirt if you want but no one will be judging you. The only person who'll properly see you is me and I already think you're hot as fuck, it's your choice"

Pete's not used to comforting people like this because none of his friends are self conscious but obviously he said the right thing because Patrick smiles. "Alright, I'll take it off, promise you won't run?" "You're a gorgeous boy who agreed to go on a date with me, the only way I'd be running is towards you"

Patrick giggles and pulls his shirt over his head so Pete can admire all the perfect, white skin. He's definitely not skinny or fit like Pete and Brendon but his curves are gorgeous and Pete would love to make out with him in the hot tub later. Maybe that's moving too fast but he likes Patrick and Patrick's gorgeous so if he's allowed to Pete's definitely going to go as far as possible with the beautiful boy.

"Come on, let's go swimming" Pete whispers to Patrick and pulls him along to the deep end of the pool and holds his hand. "Wanna jump in with me?" "Hell yeah, it's windy and freezing" "On three?" "Come on, just jump"

Without waiting for Pete to count Patrick leaps into the pool, pulling Pete along with him into the cold water. They both scream at how cold it is but after swimming a couple of laps and play fighting for a while, they both warm up.

For an hour they talk and laugh and swim around until it gets too cold and they have to climb up and wrap themselves in towels. It's been a really good time and Pete doesn't want it to end so he grabs onto Patrick's hand and starts pulling him towards Brendon "Let's get in the hot tub?" "Will there be anyone else there?" "Nope it's only for people who pay for it and we don't let people use it at night, it's only us"

Brendon smirks when he sees them coming over and jumps down from his chair to get the keys "Here you go lovebirds, don't do anything I wouldn't" "Whatever Bren, come get us when you're closing up" "I will, have fun"

Quickly Pete drags Patrick away before the younger boy gets too embarrassed by Pete's best friend. Pete never goes on dates or asks people out so he knows Brendon's just glad he's found someone but he's embarrassing so he wants to get Patrick away as quick as possible.

When Pete opens the door Patrick drops his towels and goes to climb into the hot tub while Pete turns it on to warm up the water. He turns on the jets and bubble bath so soon they're both bathing in a steaming pool of bubbles, warm and happy about the date.

"Pete is this a date? You said it was but I just wanna know" "Yeah, it's a date, as long as you want it to be I really want this to be a date" "I want it to be a date, I really like you"

Pete smiles at the beautiful boy and swims around to the other side to settle next to Patrick so he can slide a hand onto his thigh. The pools full of pink bubbles so Patrick can't see what Pete's doing until he rests his hand on Patrick pudgy thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze. Patrick jumps slightly but puts his hand on top of Pete's and squeezes it back to let Pete know he likes it. Patrick's thigh is chubby like the rest of him but it's smooth and hairless and Pete loves it.

Sighing in contentment Pete happily lies his head back and runs his fingertips down to Patrick's knee then back up against to the bottom of his board shorts.

He keeps doing it until Patrick puts his hand over Pete's again, this time pinning it in place and making Pete stop his movements. "Petey are you sure no one else will come in here?" "No one except Brendon when he's closing up but he won't do that for at least another hour"

Patrick nods and slightly releases his grip on Pete's hand enough for Pete to be able to flip his hand over and link his fingers with Patrick's.

They sit in silence until Pete leans over to place a gentle kiss on Patrick's cheek then quickly pulls away and let's his head fall back again. Patrick's completely still for a minute until he leans over to kiss Pete's cheek back.

His lips are soft and just as amazing as Pete thought they'd be so he untangles his fingers from Patrick's so he can put a hand on the boys waist and pull him closer. Patrick looks just as nervous as Pete feels but despite the fear, Pete leans in and presses his lips properly to Patrick's enjoying the little gasp that escape Patrick's lips.

When Patrick doesn't kiss back Pete pulls away, worried he's gone too far, but Patrick cries out and puts a hand on the back of Pete's neck, pulling him back in.

They gently make out, holding each other close, until Pete runs his tongue along Patrick's lips, asking for access. Instead of opening his mouth, Patrick pulls away from Pete completely and looks down at the water in disappointment "I'm sorry, I know you're a senior and probably way more experienced than me but I can't do this. It's our first date and I wasn't even planning on kissing you tonight so I can't go any further"

He seems nervous about what Pete will say but Pete just cups his beautiful face and kisses his cheek again "I wasn't asking for anything, I wouldn't go any further either. I've only ever dated one person and that only lasted a week, I'm not more experienced and I have no idea what I'm doing. We don't have to kiss anymore if you don't want, it's been a really amazing night with you"

Patrick instantly calms and gives Pete another of his earth shattering smiles "Tonight's been the best night ever, I like the kissing but let's not do anything more" "Ok, let's just stay here for a while, I really went to go on another date with you" "I'd love that"

They spend the rest of the night in the hot tub, talking and occasionally kissing, until Brendon comes in and tells them they have to leave. Pete manages to muck around with Patrick for another 10 minutes until Brendon gets pissed and threatens to drain the hot tub and freeze both of them.

Finally they get out and redress, wrapping towels around their shoulders to prefect themselves from the cold since neither was smart enough to bring a jacket.

While Brendon locks up they stand together at the gate and exchange phone numbers before having one last innocent kiss. Reluctantly Patrick goes back to his car and drives off home leaving Pete to wait for Brendon and endure teasing about how in love me is the whole way home.


	42. Brother

****

**Franks POV**

When I turn up at Mikey's front door he smiles at me and throws an arm around my shoulders "Hey Frankie" "Sup Mikey" "Ray's not here yet but he said he'd be here soon and then we can start the movie marathon" "Awesome"

We walk through his house to the den where three soft couches line the walls with a huge flatscreen tv against the walls. Me and Ray both come from poorer families so I really love coming to Mikey's house because it's so fancy. Mikey hates us being here because he feels like he's rubbing his money in our faces but I love it and I know Mikey would never think less of us because we aren't rich like him. It's nice to spend a night in luxury and I really love being able to relax and enjoy myself with my friends.

Mikey goes into the kitchen to make popcorn and by the time he's done, Ray's knocking on the door so we can get started. When Mikey found out me and Ray had never seen any Marvel movies he instantly invited us to his house for a movie marathon. This is the third one we've had this month and we've worked our way through about half of the Marvel movies.

Me, Mikey and Ray are all massive nerds and we all like superheroes and comics so doing this with my best friends always my favourite part of the week.

We're half way through Guardians of the Galaxy when the front door slams, making us all look up while Mikey's brother walks into the room. Gerard's 22 and goes to college so we barely ever see him around when we're still Mikey's house. He's an artist so we're used to him walking in at ridiculous hours of the night, covered in paint holding a giant art bag.

This time he looks relatively normal but the last time I saw him his hair was black and now it's firetruck red which is a huge change. I presume he dyed it and didn't just spill a whole can of paint in his hair but I wouldn't be surprised. It looks surprisingly good and on anyone else it would be ridiculous but on the attractive artist it's quirky and sexy.

I've had the hugest crush on Mikey's brother for years so I can't help watching him as he potters around the kitchen, humming to himself and making a coffee.

Once he's got his coffee he comes over and smiles at the three of us cuddled up under blankets on the largest couch. "Hey Mikes, watcha up to?" "Watching Guardians of the Galaxy" "Cool, that's one of my favourites" "Yeah we're doing the Marvel marathon, I told you that didn't I?" "Yeah you did, I'm gonna go work on my art project so come get me if you wanna order pizza or something"

He comes over to ruffle Mikey's hair then leaves and we hear him jog upstairs then slam his door shut.

We finish off our movie then sit on our phones sending funny memes to our group chat until we all get hungry and I get volunteered to go get Gerard. I know Ray knows about my crush on Gerard but I hope that Mikey doesn't. The three of us have been friends since middle school and it'd be really awkward if he knew about me liking his brother. He'd probably be pretty chill about it, just like he was when I came out, but I don't wanna risk it and it's too awkward to talk about.

I knock on Gerard's door a couple of times but there's metal music blaring so I doubt he can hear me and I have to just walk in. The rooms a mess with clothes and drawings and paintbrushes all over the room and Gerard's sitting in the middle nodding his head to the music and painting on a canvas.

When I walk over he looks up at me and smiles then turns off the radio "Hey Frankie" "Hey Gee, we were gonna order pizza now" "Coming up to steal my credit card are you? It's on my bed somewhere, you know the password and everything" "You told us to come get you when we wanted food, I'm just obeying orders" "Are you and Ray sleeping over again?" "Yup, just like every other Friday night" "Cool, I'll see you later then, call me down when the pizza gets here so I can have some"

It's pretty rare that Gerard actually wants to eat with us so I just nod, find his credit card under the pile of clothes on his bed then go back down to Mikey and Ray.

We order a couple of pizzas then muck around on Mikey's Xbox until the delivery boy arrives at the door. While Mikey goes to answer the door I run back upstairs and walk into Gerard's room again.

He's in the same place as when I left him so I go over and put a hand on his shoulder "The pizzas here" "Ok I'll be there in a second, tell me what you think of this first".

I look over his shoulder at a painting of a boy asleep on a couch, facing away from view. The more I look the more I like it, even when I start getting jealous about whoever this boy is. The way Gerard paints him is so delicate and familiar and Mikey's told me that Gerard isn't seeing anyone but I'm still jealous of the boy getting to be painted and loved by Gerard.

"It's beautiful Gee, I really love it" "Really?" "Yeah it's beautiful, I hope the boy appreciates it" "I hope he does too, he's very special to me"

Maybe Gerard is seeing someone but he just hadn't told Mikey about it. The Way brothers have always been super close and I don't know why he'd keep it a secret so maybe I'll need to grill Mikey about it later. It could just be someone Gerard's crushing on but whoever it is better appreciate Gerard's affection.

We walk downstairs together and the 4 of us hang out in the den, playing Xbox and eating pizza until it gets late and Ray falls asleep on the couch. Me and Mikey work together to heave Ray's tall frame properly onto the couch then drape him with a blanket.

Mikey giggles at the sight of the big boy asleep on the couch then links his arm through mine "We should probably go to bed now Frankie" "Yeah we should"

We're both too tired to bother with showers or changing so we go to the other 2 couches and cuddle down while Gerard goes back up to his room.

Mikey falls asleep quickly but I stay awake staring at the ceiling for a while until I hear a noise in the kitchen. I'm nowhere near close to falling asleep so I wrap a blanket around my shoulders and go to investigate.

When I walk in I find Gerard on his knees picking up grapes that have apparently fallen out of the fruit bowl. It's a pretty funny sight so I kneel beside him and help him pick the rest of them up then lean against the table while he pulls a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey Frankie, did I wake you up?" "No I couldn't fall asleep, I was just curious what you were doing in here" "I came for water and created a disaster" "I can see that"

He looks really sexy with his tousled hair, smudged eyeliner and wrinkled t-shirt so I step closer and try to hide my staring. Gerard's eyes are such an amazing hazel colour and as soon as I make eye contact with him I can't look away, no matter how embarrassing it is.

When Gerard finally breaks eye contact he reaches out to put a hand on my shoulder and starts leading me towards the stairs. "Frankie come with me, I have something else to show you" "What is it?" "Some art I've been working on, neither of us can sleep so I wanna show you some stuff"

In his room I slip under the covers of his bed and wait for the red head to come back with a sketch book then slide in beside me. "This is stuff I've been working on for a few months, tell me what you think"

I flip through the book and see a lot of sketches of the same boy he was painting before. They're all from the back so you never see his face but you can see the way his hair gets longer over time and the way Gerard always draws him with soft strokes and gentle shadowing.

"They're really good Gee, the boys lucky" "Do you understand?" "Understand what? I understand that you must really love this boy" "You're so blind Frankie, why don't you just see it?"

He sounds tired and frustrated so I let him snatch the book out of my hand, chuck it on the floor then pull something out from under his bed. It's a crumpled sheet of paper and when he hands it to me I carefully open it and smooth it out and see a portrait of myself. It's beautiful just like all Gerard's art and I keep staring at it while I realise all the drawings he's shown have been of me. I was too stubborn to realise that he's been drawing me and every time he tried to show me I shut it down and got jealous of the person stealing his heart, even though it's actually me.

"Gee? What is this?" "You know what it is, don't you understand Frankie?" "You've been drawing me, it's all been me" "It's always been you Frankie, everything's been you"

I don't know what else to say so I gape at Gerard and let him bring his hand up to cup my jaw "Do you like it Frankie? Do you like them?"

I have no idea what to say to him so I nod my head frantically and press my lips together to stop myself from sobbing in relief.

"Have you ever kissed someone Frankie? Have you ever kissed a man?" "I have, I've always pretended they were you though" "You're so beautiful Frankie, I've always thought you were perfect" "Kiss me Gee, please kiss me"

Gerard's eyes flutter closed and I melt against his body while he circles my body with his arms. Let him pull me down onto the pillows of his head so we can lie side by side, kissing for ages until both our lips are sore and bruised.

Eventually Gerard pulls away and I lie my head on his chest, completely and utterly happy. It's getting late and I don't want to have to talk about all this so I close my eyes and relax against Gerard. He seems slightly awkward but he keeps his arms around me and let's me fall asleep against his chest.

I'm shaken awake much earlier than I'd like and when I open my eyes Mikey's smirking down at me. "I knew it, the magical Mikey knows all" "Shut up Mikes" "I knew you liked Gee, I knew you were a skanky whore" "Shut up, you fucked Pete and Patrick and Joe and made out with Ray once, you can't say shit to me" "You suck, just because I'm a whore it doesn't mean you're any less of a whore"

Gerard shifts next to me so I freeze but he just holds me tighter and goes back to sleep so I relax again "Get out Mikes, I like it here" "Obviously you do, did you have sex?" "No we made out for a while then I fell asleep" "Sexy, you should sleep with him though, he's a sad little loner and needs to get some action" "Well I'm a sad little loner too so I'll pass" "He lost his virginity to this guy Bert and you lost yours to Pete, you should do it" "You lost yours to Pete as well so shut up, just because I fucked Pete doesn't mean I have to with Gee, I really like him" "Everyone lost theirs to Pete, you, me, Patrick and probably a lot of other people, he lost his to Joe though, did you know?" "I did"

Its pretty funny talking about our slutty friend Pete but its awkward knowing that Gerard lost his to someone else. Unlike Patrick who's actually dating the slut, me and Mikey only slept with Pete because he was hot and said he'd teach us what to do so we wouldn't be awkward virgins. It was good but he's our friend so it didn't really mean anything. I'm guessing Bert must have been Gerard's boyfriend though so I feel sad thinking that he's been with other men.

"Please get out Mikey, I want to wake Gee up now and it'd be too awkward with you here" "Are you guys dating?" "I wanna ask about that, I want to date him but I don't know if he wants that from me" "Alright, I'll leave so you can have your awkward sexy conversations"

Mikey gently punches my arm then leaves so I can turn over in Gerard's arms and shake his shoulder "Gee wake up" "Mmm Frankie, let me sleep" "But I wanna talk to you" "You wanna kiss more" "Maybe a little bit but I need to know what we are. Are we dating or just hooking up or just friends? Is this exclusive?" "Its too early for this Frankie" "Just tell me which one, do you want a relationship or was this a one time thing?" "I've liked you for ages Frankie, I've known you for years and I've always had a crush on you, I did this because I want to be able to call you my boyfriend" "Boyfriends, I like that a lot" "Then we're boyfriends and this is exclusive, no hooking up or cheating" "I would never cheat, especially not on you"

Gerard finally opens his eyes and he looks so beautiful with his smudged eyeliner and messy bed hair that I have to lean in and kiss him "You're so beautiful, I love waking up next to you" "Really? I look like crap though" "You're the most beautiful crap I've ever seen. I love being here and seeing you before you have hair gel and makeup and a hairbrush, its natural and real and you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen"

I feel like I said too much and Gerard will be creeped out but he kisses my forehead and doesn't say anything for a minute but I can tell he's happy. "You're perfect Frankie, I wish I could have shown you my art sooner" "I wish you did too, I've always liked you but you were Mikey's older brother, you were beautiful and funny and sweet and sexy and talented so I never thought you'd notice me" "I always notice you, all I ever notice is you"

Being with Gerard is the best thing in the world and I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am here. I'm wrapped up in bed with the most beautiful man ever and I feel so happy and warm and loved. We've officially been together for 5 minutes but I've always loved Gerard and I hope he loves me too. We've liked each other for years and we've been good friends for years so I know that its not too early to know I really love him

Mikey and Ray will probably start chaining me to the couch while we have sleepovers to stop me coming up to find Gerard but that's ok. They're always protective and I'm just glad I'm dating Mikey's brother because that stops Mikey from threatening him or being super protective. They know Gee is a really great guy so hopefully I can be really happy with him.


	43. Phonebooth

**Pete's POV**

Im driving past a gas station when I see the boy huddled up in the phone booth crying. He's only wearing a t-shirt and pants with lots of holes in them and it looks like he's barefoot. I need to stop for gas anyway so I pull onto the gas station and start filing up my car.

The boy doesn't look like he's actually on the phone and he's buried his face in his knees while he cries. I feel really bad for him so once my cars filled up I walk over and knock on the glass window. He looks up in fear then grabs a notebook from next to him and scrambles out of the booth "Im sorry, I'll leave if you need the phone" "I wanted to check on you, you're crying in a phone booth, are you ok?" "Not really but its fine" "Can I take you anywhere? Do you need a ride?" "No, Im fine" "Come on, I'll take you wherever you need to go" "I don't have anywhere to go, there's nowhere for you to take me"

The boy wipes his eyes and clutches the notebook tighter to his chest. "I'll just walk and find somewhere, its ok" "Im not leaving you alone, I'll drive you or I'll walk with you" "I don't know you, please leave me alone"

I didn't mean to scare him but he does seem very young and my stubble probably makes me seem a lot older than I actually am. "I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you're safe and no one else will hurt you"

He still seems scared so I pull $20 out of my pocket and hold it out for him. I don't think he has a home or any money so I want to try to help him just a little bit. "Take this, you can go buy yourself some food from the gas station then I can walk with you until you find somewhere to go, I promise I won't hurt you, Im a nice guy"

Even though he still seems wary he takes the money then shuffles his feet "There's a McDonalds up the road, do you mind driving me?" "Of course I'll drive you"

I smile at him then walk with him back to my car and unlock it so he can hop in the passenger seat. When he sits down he puts his notebook on his lap so it falls open and I can see that he's written 'Baker Street' in black marker.

"Are you hitchhiking?" "I was, I don't want to do it anymore" "Did someone hurt you?" "Just drive me please, I don't want to go anywhere" "Ill take you to baker street" "I already went, just leave me alone"

He's shuffled against the door, waiting to get to McDonalds so he can jump out and run. When we pull into the parking lot I pull to a stop but lock the doors before he can leave. "I won't hurt you, I promise, I just wanna make sure you're ok" "I don't have anywhere to go so I hitchhiked here from Detroit and now that Im here I still have nowhere to go. I went to my boyfriends house but he kicked me out and said he didn't want to see me"

I feel bad for the kid and I wish there was some way for me to help him more. The doors still locked so I slide my hand over and cover his shaking hand with mine "Ill take you anywhere, you can go buy yourself food then I'll take you to a bus stop or hotel or wherever you need"

I think the kids run out of energy to fight about it so I let him out and wait until he comes back with a bag of food and a milkshake. He never told me his name so when he's sitting next to me again I ask "What's your name?" "Patrick, its Patrick" "Im Pete, Pete Wentz" "Nice to meet you"

Once he's settled down I turn on the car and drive out of the parking lot again. "Where should I take you Patrick?" "I have nowhere, just drop me near a park so I can sleep on a bench or something" "I can take you to a hotel or somewhere, you shouldn't have to sleep on a park bench" "I don't have enough money, I can't go to a hotel" "Ill buy you a room, you need somewhere safe to stay" "I can't, I'll be fine" "Then come home with me, I refuse to let you freeze"

Patrick looks over at me then rubs his hands on his legs "Sorry, I don't think thats safe" "Ill buy you a hotel room or you can stay with me, its your choice but Im not going to leave you alone" "I guess you can buy me a room then, thank you Pete" "You're welcome, I don't want to leave a beautiful boy crying and let him get hurt by anyone"

I drive him to the closest hotel and when he jumps out I can slip my hand into his. I thought he'd pull away or get disgusted but he holds onto my hand and lets me lead him into the reception.

Its easy to buy a room so I can lead Patrick up and watch him smile with happiness when I open the door of his room. "Patrick do you want me to leave? Ill leave you alone if you want but I do want to stay here with you tonight, you're really beautiful"

Patrick curls his bare feet around the rug and squeezes my hand "You can stay, there's 2 beds here so you dont have to stay in bed with me" "Yeah ok, I really like you though" "Thank you" "Um... You're welcome" "I guess I kinda like you too, you seem nice, how old are you?" "22" "Im 17" "Is that ok? Im a lot older so you're allowed to be uncomfortable about it" "No its fine"

He lets go of my hand so he can run over and jump onto the bed, burying his face in the blanket. He looks adorable so I walk over and perch next to him on the bed. This ones a queen bed so I would really love to spend the night with him in it but he's obviously been hurt by someone so I doubt he'll let me. The other beds only a double and Im fine with sleeping there but id much rather sleep with Patrick.

"Patrick are you sleeping here?" "Yeah I was going to, is that ok?" "Yeah I got the room for you, I just wanted to know if it would be weird to ask if I could sleep with you" "Sex sleep?" "Not if you don't want to, I just thought that if you wanted to we could share the bed"

Im not expecting him to agree but Patrick grabs onto my hand again and holds it tight "Ok, no sex but I guess sharing a bed and kissing would be cool" "I didn't say anything about kissing but I like that idea"

He blushes in embarrassment but nods and pulls me closer to him "We can try now if you want" "How about I order some room service then we can roll around in bed while we wait" "I can't afford this, I can't let you buy more when you've already gotten me so much" "Its just food, Im hungry so I want some, its for me as well, not just you"

Once Patrick stops arguing I smirk and caress his face gently for a second then get up to call room service. Even though its close to midnight I order us pancakes and wine because he deserves something sweet and delicious.

When I hang up I turn around and see Patrick lying on the bed, wrapped up in a fluffy robe from the bathroom. He looks so happy and warm so I go over and lie on my side next to the beautiful boy. I expect him to move away or get uncomfortable but he just wiggles closer to me and gives me a gorgeous smile "Thank you for everything" "You deserve it" "Can I give you something to say thank you? Can I do something?" "Go ahead"

Patrick puts his hand gently on my shoulder and leans in to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I don't try to take it further or kiss back until Patrick pulls away and sighs "Was that good?" "Fucking perfect"

He seems comfortable around me so I press my lips to his again, rougher then when he did it. Patrick's still for a second then wraps his arms around my neck to pull me closer. Once he's done that, I roll on top of him and deepen the kiss, running my hands down his body to untie the dressing gown. He's still wearing his clothes but I love the feeling of pulling clothes off this beautiful boy.

"Oh fuck Patrick, I should stop, you're only 17" "Im 17 but I want this, I want you" "Fuck baby, promise you won't freak out and call me a perv?" "Promise, I just want you to fuck me"

I can't resist a beautiful boy asking me to fuck him so I reach down to pull Patrick's shirt over his head then start on the button of his jeans. They easily come off so I can slide down and mouth at the thin fabric of his boxers.

Patrick's moans are so beautiful and broken that I have to pull away and look up at his face. Its pretty obvious that he's a virgin so I pull away and look up at his innocent face "Have you ever been touched like this? Have you ever been with someone?" "Not really, no ones ever wanted me before" "Thats impossible, hoew could they not want a beautiful boy?"

He looks pretty ashamed and looks away from me "I went to a shitty school and I was always a teachers pet so no one liked me. I was the homeless orphan who got by on charity so why would anyone like me?"

I can see tears in Patrick's eyes so I lean back down and keep mouthing at him. He might think he's just a poor homeless boy but he's really beautiful and I want to have sex with him to make him feel better.

Eventually Patrick's fully hard so I can drag his boxers down off his hard, wet dick and hum at how nice he looks. He's not huge but he's a good size and relatively thick, the perfect size to fit in my mouth.

Patrick whimpers loudly when my lips first touch him and his hand falls down to grab onto my hair and try to push me down. "Fuck Pete" "What a dirty little mouth" "I've got such a dirty mouth, Im a dirty little whore, please just suck me off"

As beautiful as he is when he's moaning and begging I want to give him so much pleasure so I lean down and take his tip in my mouth, sucking gently. Patrick almost screams in delight and tugs at my hair until I have to pull off and playfully glare at him "Don't rip my hair out, I kinda like my hair" "Sorry, you're really fucking good at this"

He's sweaty and panting so I lean back down and take him in my mouth again, savoring the taste of his precum and watching the way his body rocks against me. When Patrick gets close he arches up against my mouth and moans loudly as he comes hard, letting me swallow.

"Oh my god Petey, thats really good" "Yeah I know it is, you want me to stay? Can I stay in bed with you?" "Of course, Id love to spend the night with you"

Im about to get back up and get Patrick in bed but there's a knock on the door so I quickly kiss him and go to open the door. A waiters there with our tray of wine and pancakes so I wink at him and take thr tray before closing the door and going back to Patrick. His face lights up when he sees the food so instead of asking for sex or anything I just put it on the bed and pop open the top of the wine. He's not legally allowed to drink but he takes the glass of wine I hand him with a smile.

"Lets toast to something" "What for?" "I toast to beautiful crying boys in phone boxes who deserve amazing lives" "Thank you, I'll toast to amazing guys who care about me and make me feel amazing"

We touch our glasses together then take a drink before starting on the pancakes. Patrick doesn't say much so I just enjoy being allowed to watch him without it being creepy.

"Darling do you want a bath?" "No Im ok, I don't want to spend anymore money" "The baths free, if you want one then you can" "Oh ok, I guess I will then" "Good boy, I'll go run you a bubble bath, you ever had one?" "Of course not, it seems nice though" "The baths huge so I might join you if thats ok" "Its ok, its more than ok, id love it"

Patrick's eyes are shining and it's so beautiful to see him like that so I wrap an arm around his waist and kiss his lips again "You're so so beautiful, are you sure you're ok with all of this?" "Im ok with this, I like being with you and I want to sleep with you"

I can't resist how beautiful he is when he's saying he wants me to fuck him so I start pulling him back towards the bathroom, pulling his shirt off while we go. By the time we get through the door we're both shirtless and I can attach my lips to his neck and suck to make a mark.

"Fuck baby, you look so sexy" "Pete please, I want this" "I want it too" "You've done this before right? You know what to do with me?" "I do baby, I know what to do" "How many people have you slept with?" "It doesn't matter, this is about us" "I want to know, you don't have to tell me but I do want to know" "I've slept with a lot of people, I've never been very shy or conservative" "How many?" "20 maybe" "You're only 22" "Yeah I know, thats only a low estimate though, its probably a lot more" "Oh my god, have you done this before? Picked up a random guy and bought him a hotel room just to get laid" "No thats just for you, I usually hook up with people at bars"

Its kinda embarrassing but Patrick just nods and sighs "I should have expected it, you took me here and didn't seem awkward, obviously its not your first time" "I do like you though and I do want to sleep with you, you don't have to and you can tell me to fuck off now but I do want to sleep with you"

I turn away to turn the hot water on to start running Patrick's bath. When its fill with hot water I put in some bubble bath mix and watch the bubbles start to appear. Patrick slowly walks towards me and lies a hand on the small of my back then stands on his toes to whisper in my ear "Get naked, I want to have a bath with you, I don't care about anything"

He starts unbuttoning his pants so I do the same and take my boxers off quickly after even while Pete stays fingering the hem of his. I climb into the bath and settle back in the hot water and bubbles, waiting for Patrick to decide if he wants to join me or not. I really didn't think he would but he pushes down his boxers and climbs in the bath so he can sit in my lap and wrap his arms tightly around me.

We sit in silence in the bath until I slip my hand around to grip down on Patrick's thigh. He sighs in happiness when I do and I can pull his hand down to wrap around my hard on. I blew him before so I at least deserve a handjob to say thank you for everything.

"Babe you gonna touch me? You think I deserve some attention?" "Yeah I think you do" "Mmm then off you go baby, make me feel good".

Patrick's submissive and shy so its not hard to get him to do what I want, especially when Im so horny and he obviously wants me. I might not end up getting sex but making out with a cute boy in a bubble bath while he jerks me off sounds pretty good to me.

It doesn't take long before Im coming into Patrick's hand and Patrick washes it off in the water and settles back down against me while my hands start exploring his body. He's super skinny so Im guessing he doesn't eat a lot so I feel bad that he's in that situation. His body is smooth with a light coating of hair and when I nuzzle my face into his neck, I don't feel any stubble which just shows how young he is.

"Patrick you're staying the night right?" "Yeah if you let me I will" "Do you want to stay more than a night? Do you need a proper place to stay?" "I need a place to stay but I can't stay here, I can't just make you pay for me like that. The only way I could ever pay you back is with sex and I don't think Im ready to become a prostitute before Im even 18"

He seems distressed so I let my hand stop moving and stay on his waist "You don't have to be a prostitute but I want you to be safe. I don't want you to live on the street or end up with some horrible guy hurting you, let me take you home with me, it won't cost either of us anything" "It'll cost my virginity, I can't just stay with you without giving you something so that something will have to be my virginity because its all I have to give"

I hate the way Patrick goes red when he talks about his virginity and its obvious that Im not going to be taking it tonight. I'll have to wait until he's comfortable doing it with me instead of forcing this beautiful boy to become a prostitute just so he can have a place to stay.

"Patrick you don't have to do anything, you're cute and sweet and I want to help you" "You can't be so nice, what's the catch?" "There's no catch, I suck at getting boyfriends so I've been alone a while and one night stands are only fun until you wake up naked, alone and ashamed. You're sweet and beautiful so I want you to stay with me, we could both use someone to be with"

For a while Patrick stares at the pink bubbles then surges forward and kisses me hard "I'll stay with you as long as I don't have to have sex and do things to please you. I will do them but I don't want to be scared of being kicked out if I don't please you enough" "Deal, I'll take you to my house tomorrow"

Patrick sighs and cuddles up against me so I wrap an arm around him and enjoy the night with a beautiful boy.


	44. Science

**Patrick's POV**

My lab partner Pete looks really good today and its very distracting to see him looking so sexy while I try to do my work. He's never told me about a girlfriend or boyfriend so I don't know if he's single or not and I just really hope he likes guys.

He's always talking across the isle to his friend so I never really get to talk to him but I still love being his lab partner. Petes only really got one friend because I never see him with anyone else so I wish he'd talk to me instead of him because Pete can spend the whole rest of the day with his friend but only one period with me.

We have a double period of science today so eventually Pete has to turn back to me and blush "What are we supposed to be doing?" "Finishing the work from yesterday" "What was that?" "About different types of hydrocarbons" "Can you help me? I don't really get any of this" "Because you spend too much time talking to your boyfriend and you never pay attention"

I know his friend Ryan isn't his boyfriend but I still like teasing him so I say it just to make him squirm.

"No Ry isn't my boyfriend?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No, I've never had a girlfriend either" "So you swing both ways?" "Yeah I do, what about you?" "I prefer guys but Im open to both" "Yeah, I've seen you with boyfriends before"

I like the fact that he's noticed me so I actually let my hand fall down and settle on top of his. Pete gasps but turns his hand over so I can hold his hand while I continue working. Luckily Im left handed and he's right handed so we can hold hands without either of us having to stop writing.

Pete has nice soft hands and I like holding hands with him, especially since I can watch the way he jumps when I squeeze his hand or run my finger over his knuckles.

We only let go when the bell goes and when I've packed up my bag I wait for Pete and take his hand again when I can "Can I walk you to class?" "Yeah that'd be nice" "What do you have?" "Free period" "Oh lucky, you should walk me to class then, I have gym" "Ok I'll walk you there" "Good, you have nice hands" "Thanks, my mother forces me to use moisturiser and stuff so Im glad you like it"

We walk together to the changing rooms then I lean my shoulder against the door frame "Thanks for walking with me" "Thanks for holding my hand and being with me" "See you tomorrow?" "Are you doing anything at lunch?" "Just hanging with my friends, I don't do much" "Wanna hang out?" "Yeah that'd be cool, you know where we sit so come hang with me"

He smiles and waves to me then walks off towards the library.

\----------------

At lunch I sit with my friends but I watch the door until I see Pete walk in and wave him over when he makes eye contact. "Hey Patrick" "Hey beautiful" "Don't be a fuckboy" "Don't be so beautiful" "Whatever, you wanna go hang out?" "I thought we could just hang out here" "With your friends?" "Yeah"

Pete doesn't seem to like the idea but I push my bag off the chair next to me so he sits down and let's me take his hand again. For a few minutes we sit without really talking then Pete lets go of my hand and stands up "I should go, Ryan's alone and I look like a dick just sitting over here while he's by myself" "I thought you wanted to hang out with me?" "I did but I'm just sitting with you and your friends so it looks like I ditched him to have lunch with more popular people, I'm not a dick"

I really don't want him to leave so I stand up too and grab his wrist "He can come over here too, he seems nice" "He doesn't like big groups of people" "What if I ask one of my friends to go over and sit with him? I really want you to stay" "I like Ryan, he's my best friend so I'm gonna go sit with him"

He walks off so I clap my hand on my best friend Brendon's shoulder "Get the fuck up, we're going to sit with some nerds" "What the fuck?" "Patrick doesn't want his friend to be alone but I want time with him so we're going, I need you to distract his friend"

Before I have to use any of the blackmail I've got on Brendon he stands up and sighs "Which losers?" "Over there". I point and am pretty satisfied when Brendon's eyes linger on Ryan "Alright fucker, I'll come" "You never had a choice" "Oh really? Well it's a good thing your boyfriends friend is hot as fuck"

We walk over to Patrick and Ryan's table so I can slide in next to Patrick and Brendon slides in next to Ryan. "Hey Patrick" "You came?" "Yeah, do you mind?" "No I wanna spend time with you" "Cool, I brought Brendon as well so I didn't seem like a third wheel"

Obviously Ryan thinks Brendon's just as hot as Brendon thinks he is because when Brendon starts talking to him his eyes never leave his face. It's pretty cute so I look back at Patrick and sling an arm around his shoulders "Wanna hang out properly sometime? Like after school so I can take you somewhere" "Like a date?" "Exactly like a date" "I'd love to go on a date with you" "Have you been on a date before?" "Not really, no ones ever properly asked me on one and taken me somewhere" "It'll probably just be the movies or the mall or something but as long as it's with you it'll be fun" "Shut up cheesy fucker"

I really like spending time with Pete so I keep my arm around him and enjoy his company until the bell goes. Ryan and Brendon are sitting so close that it doesn't look like there's much space between them and I'm not surprised when Brendon links his fingers with Ryan "Ry I'm gonna ditch, wanna come?" "I've never ditched before, I'll get in trouble" "No it's fine, the school really doesn't care" "Oh, I guess I can" "Yeah come on, I'm a lot of fun"

Ryan's small and cute like Pete so I'm guessing he hasn't been with many people and he's definitely not ready for my slutty best friend. "Bren you better keep your pants on, you've only just met the boy so you you can't corrupt him yet" "Aw Pat you're ruining my fun" "I know, I love cock blocking you"

Brendon pouts and huffs at how much of a dick I am but cheers up when Ryan leans over to peck his lips "Don't be sad, we can always make out somewhere, I am a virgin so it's not like I'd have sex with you anyway"

Ignoring Brendon's look of horror when he realises the shorter boy is a virgin, Ryan grabs him by the hand and starts dragging him away so I'm alone with Pete.

"Is he going to be ok? Will Brendon hurt Ryan?" "No he likes him so he won't, he might still take his pants off but he won't hurt him" "He's a virgin and he's not good with people" "I know, he'll be ok though, Brendon's a good guy"

Pete doesn't seem to believe it but he leans up to peck my cheek and slides his arm around my waist "How come they had their first kiss before us? They've only known each other 10 minutes and I've known you all year" "Brendon's a slut and Ryan doesn't seem like a prude either, Brendon makes out with a lot of people after only knowing them 10 minutes. I really like you though so I wanna be your boyfriend not a quick fuck, I've spent all year pining for you so I'm not fucking it up now"

Pete smiles and pulls me to my feet so we can start walking away from the table "You gonna take me to class now pretty boy?" "I'm a pretty boy am I? I like that Petey" "You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen, come walk me to class, it'll probably be the highlight of your week"

I love it when he gets flirty so I happily follow him and I can tell he enjoys the looks he gets from the other people in his class when we get there. They're all waiting outside for the teacher so we both lean against the lockers across the hall and Pete leans over to me "I love how they're looking at me, these two girls who sit behind me were gushing about you the other day and now here I am dating you, it's fucking hilarious" "I'm glad I can entertain you" "You certainly do, everyone's wondering how the little nerds holding hands with the popular guy, I'm never going to stop enjoying this"

He's obviously enjoying fucking with people so I place a lingering kiss on his forehead then let go of him "See you later?" "Yeah, message me" "We're friends on Facebook right?" "Yeah you friended me when we did a project together, I'll give you my snapchat when I get home" "Ok then, see ya"

I walk off to class and it takes all my self control to not turn back and do something stupid like blowing him a kiss. I should probably go find Brendon and Ryan before Brendon does something stupid like I know he will. I told him not to take his pants off or have sex with Ryan and Ryan doesn't seem like a pushover but I know my best friend and he's great at fucking things up.


	45. Drunk

**Pete's POV**

It's almost midnight so I'm almost done with my bartending shift when a little blonde guy stumbles in the door and falls onto the bar stool in front of me. "Vodka, I need vodka, give me vodka" he yells then falls straight off the stool onto his ass on the floor.

Quickly I duck under the bar and kneel next to him to make sure he's ok. The guys completely smashed and doesn't look like he can stand or talk very well so I slide an arm around his waist and haul him to his feet. "Come on hun, you need to get to bed" "No, vodka, I want vodka" "You look like you've already had way too much, I'll take you to bed now, don't fight me on this when you can't even stand by yourself"

He goes limp in my arms so I half carry, half drag him to the back room and into a bed. We have a couple of rooms for people to sleep in when they're obviously too drunk to get a taxi home and they're a danger to themselves if we let them leave.

The guy doesn't look very old, probably mid twenties but he's a scraggly, unkept mess and he reeks of vodka, whiskey and vomit.

It takes a couple of minutes but I manage to keep him still enough so I can strip him out of his wet, dirty clothes and get him into bed. It's cold and pouring with rain outside and he's trembling so I wrap him up in blankets and brush the hair out of his face before going back to work.

I finish my shift at 1 so I go and make sure he's ok before helping to close up then going to my flat upstairs. My friends dad owns the place so me and Dallon, the other bartender, both live above the bar along with Brendon, the owners son, who we went to high school with.

When I wake up I pull on a pair of sweatpants then go down to check on the guy from last night. When I get there he's throwing up on the bathroom floor so I sigh and go over to turn on the water in the bathtub then hold his hair away from his face. He's really close to the toilet so obviously that's where he was aiming but he was really drunk so he must be so hungover he couldn't get all the way there.

By the time he's thrown up everything he's got, the bath is ready so I turn the water off, strip of his boxers then deposit him in the bath before cleaning the floor.

When I'm done I turn to make sure the guys ok and see him curled up in the bath, hugging his knees while sobbing. I feel really bad for him so I go over and gently pull him out of his knees and start to wash him. It should be awkward, washing another man while he's naked and I'm only half dressed, but this isn't the first time I've done it and he looks so pitiful I can't help but feel sorry for him.

Carefully I wash all the dirt and stale alcohol off his skin then wash his hair to untangle the greasy knots then finally clean off his tear stained face. When I'm done he still smells faintly like alcohol but it's covered by the smell of lavender soap and when I help him back to bed it's a lot more pleasant.

He stays in bed for the next few hours and while I clean the bar I hear him throw up a few more times but whenever I try to go help, he waves me away so I leave him alone.

At midday I go in and he's sitting up in bed so I give him some juice, soup and toast. I awkwardly sit at the end of his bed while he eats then keep eye contact when he looks at me. "Hi, thanks for putting up with my stupid drunk ass" "You're welcome, you definitely needed someone to look after you" "Yeah, I got so fucking smashed and I probably would have ended up in a gutter if you hadn't have taken me here" "I wouldn't want that, are you ok now?" "Yeah, I'm so fucking hungover but I'll be ok"

I shuffle over and lay my hand on his shoulder, feeling his freezing cold skin "Are you sure you're ok? Do you want clothes or more blankets or a hot drink?" "Clothes would be nice and maybe if I feel less crap I can get up and make myself a coffee of something"

He seems really nice so I go off and get some warm clothes that seem like they'll fit him. I don't usually wear a shirt because I consider the apartments and bar my home but the guys hot and I got pretty intimate with him in the bath so I pull on a shirt before bringing him clothes.

He dresses quickly then follows me up to the apartments to make some coffee. I don't think it's a good idea to be giving him any caffeine after he's been feeling so crap so I make us both a hot chocolate then sit at the table with him while we drink.

"Hey what's your name? I don't think you ever told me" "I was totally smashed so I doubt I could say much, it's Patrick" "I'm Pete" "Pete, I like that" "Patrick's a pretty name, it suits you" "Being named after a saint is kind of ironic when I'm stumbling into bars, depressed and drunk off my mind"

I feel bad for Patrick so I pull my chair around to sit next to him and let my arm rest around his shoulders. I know it might be too forward and I don't even know if he's single or married or if he's gay but I just want to comfort him. When my arm goes around him he leans into me slightly so I calm down and assume that he doesn't mind me touching him like this.

"What happened last night Patrick? I've seen a lot of drunk people but you were completely smashed and you still wanted more" "I got really drunk and I made horrible decisions" "How many bars did you go to? Who let you get so drunk?" "I went to every bar I could possibly walk to, I just kept getting shots and beer and everything I could possibly drink, if people said I should stop, I left and found more alcohol"

I run my fingertips over his shoulder and try to find some way of asking if he's ok without seeming intrusive. "Why did you do it? What happened?" "A lot of shit happened and I've been constantly drunk for the last week" "Wanna tell me about it? Do you need help?" "I probably need a lot of help, I'm totally fucked up but it's easy to just drink it all away" "You're going to go broke and get alcohol poisoning, tell me what's up" "What day is it?" "It's Saturday" "Last Sunday I found my fiancé in bed with my brother so I got really mad so I broke stuff and got kicked out of my parents house and fired from my job so here I am"

He's shaking and looks like he's about to drop his mug so I take it from him and wrap him in a tight hug before he keeps taking. "I loved my fiancé and we'd been together for years so it broke me and I've always had trouble with my anger so I went crazy. I lost everything so the only way to numb the pain was to drink and drink because every time I stopped it started hurting again. It was stupid and I hate everything I've done but it dulled the pain so it was worth it. I barely have any money left and I probably did some stupid and slutty things to get more alcohol but I don't care, I have nothing else"

Tears are running down his face so I shush him when he tries to say anything else and I just hold him and try to block out his pain. He's been though a lot of shit so he deserves for nice things to happen but all I can do is hug him tight and ignore the fact that he's ruining one of my favourite shirts.

It takes a while but eventually Patrick calms down and slumps against me. I kiss the top of his head then carefully help him to his feet and walk him back to his room.

This time I get into bed with him and lie spooning with him until his tears fully stop. I really like this guy and he seems nice and honest and I like being around him so if he says no homo I think I might cry. We're cuddling in bed after he cried into my chest so there is no such thing as no homo, it's full homo right now and I couldn't care less.

"Patrick do you need anything?" "No I'm ok, this is the longest I've gone without drinking since it happened so I feel like crap" "I'll help you, you can stay upstairs with me until you work it all out" "How can I work it out?" "I don't know but you seem like a good guy so you'll find a way. Your fiancé is obviously trash so you don't need him but I'm sure your parents will forgive you and you'll find another job if you can't get your old one back" "You'll really let me stay with you for a while?" "Yeah of course, I feel like I should probably mention that I'm very gay and you're very hot so I'm not just doing it because I'm nice, I kinda wanna get in your pants as well"

Most people would be creeped out by that but Patrick laughs and hits my shoulder "I haven't even known you for a day and you're already trying to get in my pants, I'm impressed" "I don't fuck around, I am doing this to be nice but you've seen yourself, how can I resist wanting to sleep with you?"

With an eye roll he rolls over and lies his head on his arm so he can watch my face "Well I just got cheated on by the guy I was going to marry so I'm not really looking for anything but we'll see, maybe if you're nice enough I'll let you in my pants" "I can't wait" "Of course you can't, you already said I'm smoking hot and I can see you drooling over me, this could be fun"


	46. Therapy

**Pete's POV**

"Ah Patrick nice to have you back, I missed you yesterday" I say after the moody teenager has stormed into the room, slammed the door and flopped down in the chair in front of me.

Patrick's been in the counsellors office pretty much once a day for the last 3 years but yesterday he never came in so I was really concerned. There was probably no need though because here he is, back again and looking just as moody as always.

It's taken 3 years before Patrick's managed to fully open up to me but now we're comfortable around each other. Over those years I could have just read Patrick's file but it felt invasive so I've waited for the boy to be ready to open up to me and share his secrets.

Patrick's been diagnosed with bipolar, ADHD and minor OCD so he takes quite a few pills and sometimes he stops taking them so he acts out. He's a really nice guy and I like Patrick so it always makes me sad when he gets in trouble or yells at people, he's even gotten suspended a couple of times which makes me really sad.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" "I should be asking you that, you're the one that ended up here again" "I'm fine and I'm boring, I wanna see what's up with you" "I'm good too, I haven't done a lot today so I guess all the little kiddies are behaving themselves" "Except me, I don't even know how to behave myself"

Patrick puts his feet up on the table and stretches back in his chair, getting comfortable in the chair he's spent a significant part of the last 3 years in. He spent a couple of days with each of the other counsellors but we get along really well so I'm glad he comes to me and that we can talk about anything he needs.

"Tell me what you did, who'd you fuck up this time?" "No one, I walked straight out of American history because I was so pissed at the teacher" "What'd he do?" "He told me off for not doing my homework and I couldn't pay attention so I was tapping my pen to help myself concentrate and he yelled at me. He called me an annoying, psycho brat and said I had no future, he was so mean and I didn't think I was that bad"

A few months ago he'd have never told me all that and he would have just said he didn't feel like being there but now he can open up and I'm so glad.

"Did he really? Were you overreacting and letting your mind control you?" "He said it, maybe not in those words but he said I was annoying and said I should just go to the counsellors because I didn't belong there, he made me feel crazy" "You're not crazy, you've never been crazy" "I didn't take my pills this morning, they make me feel crazy and they make me feel like I have to take them in order for people to love me" "They love you either way but everyone just wants the best for you, they don't want you hurting yourself or anyone else"

I stand up and go perch on the arm of Patrick's chair so I can wrap my arm around his shoulders. We do get pretty close sometimes so I always make sure the doors locked so no one walks in and thinks I'm taking advantage of him or we're doing anything wrong. Patrick deserves someone to love him and I know he's a very physical person so it does help when I can touch him to calm him down and make sure he's ok.

"Come here Patrick" "You know this isn't appropriate" "It hasn't been appropriate for all these years, it doesn't matter" "You're the only one who actually cares, you break rules for me and you care about me and you help me, you're the only person who cares" "Your family cares, your friends care, people care" "My family tries but they don't understand me, I don't have any friends and you know that, you care and you're all I have" "You have friends darling, I know they're not great friends but they try and you need to be around people, you know you need to" "I know, I can't be alone, we've talked about it loads" "Yes I know we have, I'm glad you trust me so much though, you need someone to completely trust so you feel safe"

Patrick stays comfortably in my arms until there's a knock on the door and he pulls away quickly "You should go get that quickly" "Ok, don't go anywhere"

I wink at him then get up to answer the door and talk to the deputy principal for a couple of minutes before closing the door, locking it and going back to Patrick. I really like the vague flirting we have together because we both know it'll never come to anything more but it's fun and it helps us be friends so Patrick can totally trust me.

"So Patrick, tell me some stuff" "I hate it when you do that, I hate it when you sound like a therapist" "I am a therapist silly, I have a degree and a certificate and all that fancy stuff" "But I like it when you sound like a friend, we're friends so I don't want to tell Dr Wentz what's wrong with me, I want to tell Pete. Pete cares, Pete looks after me and Pete holds me when I cry because I feel worthless. Dr Wentz tells me to take my pills, do my homework and be a good boy. I want Pete because I love Pete so I don't care about your degree, be my friend and help me"

I haven't done this often but I lean down and gently kiss his forehead. It seems pretty sexual but he knows I'm totally platonic when I do it. Patrick totally relaxes when I do it so it's nice to feel all the tension leave. It's been a long time with him so I can feel him starting to get stressed and I know he needs someone to understand and show him they care no matter what.

"I just want you to talk to me Patrick, talk to me as your friend and I'll give you advice like a friend" "I'm scared, exams are coming up and I can't fail but I'm not good at this kind of thing. I can cook and I can play sports and I can build things and I can draw and act but I can't write tests. I'm not good at sports or drawing but I can do it, when I try to sit down and write for 2 hours I just can't. I can't focus and I can't stop myself getting distracted so I can't do tests, I know the work but I can't write about it and fill in the stupid exam paper. If I fail this my parents will get me a tutor or I'll have to start seeing another therapist outside of school or they'll give me stronger drugs, I can't do that. I don't want to have to talk to someone else because I've bared my heart to you and that should be enough, you're enough for me. The drugs make me feel like a monster and I don't want more, don't let them give me more"

I didn't know he was so stressed about the exams because it's usually not school he stresses about, it's always about people not work or grades. I've never seen him get nervous before exams and even though he never gets great grades he always seems calm and ready for them. I should have known because as much as I know Pete, I can never fully know him so I need to keep letting him talk so he can tell me what I need to know.

"I'll help you if you need, I know it's not about the knowledge but if there's a better way for you to take exams I'll try to get the school to agree to it. If you want verbal exams or would rather do it on a computer or need extra time I'll try to get that for you. You do well in classes and you try so hard, you deserve to have the best possible chance to do well"

Patrick trembles slightly so I grab a box of tissues off my desk and place it in his lap in time for when the first tears start falling. No one can ever really be an attractive cryer but Patrick cries completely silently so the only way I can tell is by the tears sliding down his face and the way he hunches forward to hide himself. Even though it's only me, he's never completely ok with crying in public so I just gently rub his back and wait for him to feel comfortable taking to me again.

Quickly he stops crying and pulls my arm back around his shoulders properly again "I'm sorry Pete, I know there's nothing to be sorry for and I'm only human but I'm still sorry. What do you mean by verbal exams?" "We could see if you could say the answers instead of writing essays and booklets of questions. For some subjects it would be hard but you could sit with me or a teacher and we could read out the questions for you to answer while we record what you say. I'm not promising anything but it's been done for other people and we could try" "We could?" "We can always ask, they might say no but if you think it would be good for you there's no harm in asking"

Patrick gives me one of his gorgeous smiles and puts his hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently "Let's do that, I like that idea, I think just talking to you will be so much easier then writing for hours"

I nod and put my hand on top of his, feeling the two rings he wears on his second and third fingers. He's told me that he wears them because they help him concentrate sometimes even though he thinks they look horrible but I like the way the cold metal feels against his warm hands.

We sit in the same place, with my hand on top of his, until the bell goes and Patrick stands up "I should go, I'm already failing so I shouldn't skip class" "Yeah you probably should but if you don't want to go and you can't handle it you can stay, I'll get the notes from your class for you and help you with the work" "You're the best, how can anyone not love you?" "Some people think I'm overbearing and annoying, I don't get along with everyone like I get along with you but I'm glad I can be here for you" "You're like my best friend and my brother and my father and my boyfriend all in one"

When he says that I stand up and interlock our fingers so I can pull him close to me "Darling I'll be your best friend and brother and father but don't say boyfriend, I'm not that for you" "I don't have anyone else to be that for me" "You don't need that, you need love but you don't have to have it in that way" "I'm not asking for you to be my boyfriend, I just want you to know that I do see you as someone I love and you mean more than anything to me" "Please don't say boyfriend though" "I know I shouldn't but if you weren't my therapist I would date you, if I met you somewhere or you were in my class then I'd ask you out" "I'm in my thirties, I wouldn't be in your class, I could be your dad Patrick, please don't make me hurt you by saying I can't be who you need"

He looks down at his toes but then steps close to me and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me against him. I know I should pull away but I care for him so much and I can't walk away if he needs me.

"Please Pete, I know we can never date or kiss or be intimate but I love you, you've always known that and I need you to say it, just once" "What do you want from me? I can't do this for you" "Tell me you love me, I only want to hear it once and then we can never talk about it again"

I'm silent but gently brush the hair out of Patrick's face and kiss his forehead then rest my head there "I do love you my darling, I love you I love you I love you and I hate myself for it everyday but I can't stop. I don't love you like a boyfriend, I don't love you like a husband and I don't love you like someone I want to have sex with but I do love you and I need you to be ok and still come to me"

I don't know how long we stand here but neither of us talk while we hug and I kiss Patrick's forehead again and again. "I will still come Pete, I'll come everyday just like always because this is my safe place and I don't know how to handle the day if I don't have a safe place like this" "Good, you've always known that I love you and this doesn't change anything, I don't love you any different than before and I'll be here for anything you need"

Patrick's hands rest on the small of my back and he snuggles his head into my chest "I love you too so we know how much we mean to each other and we won't say it ever again, we know and that's enough. I know you're worried about me but I won't be nervous about coming here. I know you won't ever pressure me for a different relationship, we won't ever go further and I'm not scared, I know you and nothing has changed" "Patrick....." "I know it's not sexual, I've never even considered it so why would I now? You won't ever make me kiss you, you won't make me sleep with you and you won't make me do anything wrong, there's no pressure to go further or be intimate. With you I feel perfect so I won't avoid you or get awkward or scared, you're Pete and I love Pete, that's all there is to it"

He's already 15 minutes late to class so I take my time writing him a note and we walk a bit before he goes to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Pete, thank you for everything" "We didn't really do a lot of talking, you never got to tell me what's up or tell me what went wrong today" "I don't have to, you know me and if you want to know what happened you can ask my teacher. We needed this and knowing how you feel and knowing what we are feels good, it's more important for me to know where I stand with you than to talk about one bad class"

I kiss him on the forehead one final time then let him leave to go to class even though he's missed almost half of it. I've never kissed him more than once a session and usually it's only once a week at most that I do it so I'm slightly ashamed of how much I did it today. It was a really stressful talk though and I think I needed it and he needed it, we needed to do things like that and know there's no pressure. He's come a long way and I'm really happy for him so I really hope that one day he can be independent and confident but for now I'm happy being his support system, he deserves to have one.


	47. Slave Trade

Gerard strolls through the rows of slave cages, looking into each one to find the cutest boy to take home. It's been a few months since he's had a slave so it's definitely be nice to have another pretty submissive boy to do his bidding.

When he finally gets to the end of the row there's a huddled figure in the last cage so he bangs on the bars to make the boy look up. He's dirty, bruised and has blood smeared across his cheek but he looks so meek and sad and beautiful under all the grime so Gerard nods and walks back along the row.

Most of the other slaves have either seen him before or can tell he's someone to suck up to because of the stack of money in his hand. The boy at the end was the only one who wasn't sitting up waiting for him and it intrigued him along with how beautiful he was.

He tells the guard at the door what he wants then strolls down the hall to the owners room, counting his money with a single pale finger.

When he gets to the owners office the man stands up to shake Gerard's hand, knowing him as a good customer. They wait a couple of seconds until the guard drags the slave in and throws him at Gerard's feet.

The owner sees him and shakes his head while he goes to get the ownership papers "Are you sure you want that one Mr Way? We have a lot of more attractive, well behaved boys who you'd like, this one wasn't raised very well" "No I want this one, he's pretty and I like a bit of fight, I'll teach him submission"

The owner seems apprehensive but once Gerard signs the papers he can't return him so it's no longer the owners problem and he can let the boy go with Gerard.

Usually wherever Gerard goes he gets admiration and obedience so when the boy doesn't move until Gerard's standing right over him it's a bad sign. "Slut, get up" Gerard snaps then roughly drags the boy to his feet when he doesn't reply.

Gerard's always had an anger issue so being ignored by the boy he now owns doesn't make him want to be nice to the boy. After watching the boy for a second Gerard grabs a fistful of his hair and drags him down the stone corridor until they get to his car and he can throw the boy into the passengers seat.

It's obviously the nicest thing the boys ever been in so he should be thanking Gerard for taking him but he just sits shivering pushed against the door.

After a couple of minutes of silent driving Gerard pulls over and locks the doors so the boy has nowhere to go "What the fuck is your problem? I own you slut so I suggest you do what I say". The boy keeps his eyes locked on his knees until Gerard's hand grabs his chin, forcing him to look the older man right in the eye. "Answer me, what the fuck is your problem?" "I-I-I'm sorry..... I-I'm sorry sir" "You fucking better be, I own you" "I'm s-sorry" "Open your fucking mouth"

Finally the boys got the idea that he's supposed to be obedient because he opens his mouth and looks at Gerard in terror. He's probably expecting a beating or a gag but for now Gerard just leans over so his face is hovering over the boys and he can spit right down his throat. The boy instantly gags and pulls away, shutting his eyes and curling back in on himself. It pretty much confirms what Gerard already knows because a good slave wouldn't move away or flinch so the boys been taught wrong.

They drive the way to Gerard's house in silence but this time all Gerard has to do is open the boys door before he tumbles out and follows Gerard inside like a puppy. The boys only lived in boxers for however long he's been waiting to be claimed so Gerard gets him a new pair and a shirt to stop his shivering. He's horribly dirty and his ribs are sticking out so Gerard needs to hide his body until he has the patience to do something about it.

Even when he orders him not to the boy tries to turn away to hide his skinny body from Gerard while he takes off his dirty boxers. The boy tires to grab for his next clothes but Gerard holds them away and wraps his hand around the boys throat to make him look the man in the eye again "How much do you eat?" "One meal a day and if I do bad I don't get any food that day" "Do you do bad a lot?" "Y-yes" "How old are you?" "I don't know, we're not supposed to know who we are, I belong to you so you decide" "What's your name?" "They only call me slut" "You didn't grow up there, what used to be your name?" "I think it was Frank" "Well Frank, you need food, I can't enjoy sex with a stick that's about to snap"

Frank flinches away and reaches for his clothes again but Gerard hold them even further away from him and tightens his hand on the scared boys neck "You're going to be completely still and not flinch ok? If you're a good boy I'll give you food and let you have warm clothes" "Y-yes sir"

Gerard tilts Frank's head back and when the boy opens his mouth he spits in it again but this time the slave is completely still. When Gerard slaps his cheek the boy swallows and gratefully puts on the clothes Gerard hands him. He might not be very good at the moment but he can learn, Gerard will teach him and make him a perfect little submissive boy.

In the kitchen Gerard drags Frank to the fridge and let's him look in in shock when he sees how much food there is. "You can choose one thing to eat" "Ch-choose? I've only ever had bread, cheese and water, do you want me to choose between those?"

Gerard sees the boys terror when he thinks he'll only get one of the 3 things he's usually allowed when he's good so the older man shakes his head softly "You can choose anything and I'll give you water as well" "Bread and cheese?" "You need more than that, bread and cheese won't put meat on your bones" "That's all I know" "You need some meat, do you know any?" "No I'm sorry sir I don't, bread and cheese is fine though, that's what I get when I'm a good boy and I tried to be a good boy"

Frank looks down, ashamed at how bad he acted when the man first got him, and hopes he'll still be allowed to eat even though he misbehaved. "I-I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry I've been such a bad boy, I promise I'll be good from now" "I know you will, I own you and you'll do what I say" "I will sir, I'll do everything you say and I promise I won't break when you use me" "You're a stick and I'm not gentle, you can't handle sex with me" "I'm sorry sir but they taught me what to do so I can handle it, I'll please you"

Gerard rolls his eyes and gives the boy a light slap across the face "You can't handle it and don't talk back, I'm feeding you until you're normal again so I can have sex without worrying about snapping you in half" "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" "Good boy, I'll get you food"

Frank really wants to ask what all these other foods that his owner was asking him about are but he stays silent and sits in the chair Gerard points to.

Obviously Frank's been starved for a long time and too much food will make him throw up which is something Gerard definitely doesn't want so it's hard to make food for the boy. Giving him too much will make him throw up and not giving him enough will just make him even more skinny so Gerard will have to wait even longer to get him in bed.

After trying to think of a way to feed him Gerard gives up and goes to stand over the boy "Stand up" "Yes sir" "Come show me what they usually give you, don't lie to me, just show me what you get when you're a good boy"

Frank shuffles after his owner and watches Gerard slice a couple of chunks of bread off the loaf then stutters out when he's cut enough "T-there, that's what I get for being a good boy" "2 thin slices?" "Yes, only if I'm really good though" "How are you still alive?" "I..... I don't know" "Alright, sit down again"

This is going to take a lot longer than Gerard thought so he sighs and cuts a few more slices off then puts some cheese and ham on top. The hams not exactly a steak, which will definitely put meat on his bones, but it's good enough for now. There's nothing stopping him from doing other things for Gerard while he gains weight so the older man will definitely find a way to take advantage of that.

When Gerard puts the plate in front of Frank the slave cries out and shakes his head "T-too much, I'm never allowed that much, it's too much sir" "Eat it, I want you to gain weight so you need food" "I......" "Eat as much as possible" "What's the red stuff sir?" "Ham, it's meat and it'll make you more healthy" "I don't need it, I don't deserve it" "I decide what you deserve, eat it or you'll get a punishment"

Franks body violently jerks when he hears Gerard say punishment and by the way he snatches up the food it's obvious people have done horrible things to him to make him behave. Gerard's not exactly a sadist but he does like to be obeyed and to be in control so he will hurt the boy if he has to. Frank doesn't seem like he'd be too disobedient because he's so scared of punishments so Gerard hopes Frank will learn what he wants quickly.

It takes a while but Frank finishes the food then bows his head "I'm sorry if I took too long sir" "You didn't take too long Frank, we're going to go wash you now"

Frank flinches slightly when Gerard takes his hand but follows him upstairs and just stares while he runs a bath. "W-what is that?" "The bath?" "Yes sir" "Haven't you had a bath?" "No they sprayed me with a hose once a month when I got too dirty" "This is much nicer and it'll get you much cleaner, I want you clean and smelling nice for me"

The side of Frank's mouth curls up in a little smile so he stops shuffling his feet and stands silently until Gerard finishes "Strip off again" "What for sir?" "Don't question me, do what you're told" "Sorry sir"

Frank drops his boxers to the ground then pulls his shirt over his head. Gerard's never had a slave who's quite as skinny as Frank and usually they can't keep up with the older man when they're in good shape, so weak skinny Frank won't have a chance.

When Gerard points Frank allows himself to be helped in the bath and settles down in the water. He looks uncomfortable at first but Gerard guides his head back so he can start washing the younger boys hair. Usually Gerard doesn't like this gentle stuff but if he left Frank to it, the slave would probably go looking for a hose because he doesn't know how to clean himself, so there's no other option.

Franks trembling quickly stops under Gerard gentle hands and the little whimpers he lets out are the most gorgeous thing. He might be a lot of work but once he's a healthy weight and knows how to properly look after himself he'll be gorgeous and sexy so Gerard's glad he picked Frank.

"Sir may I ask a question?" "Yes" "Why are you doing this? Is this supposed to feel nice?" "I'm doing this to get you clean and yes, it should be nice" "No ones ever been this gentle with me, thank you for making me feel nice sir" "You're welcome Frankie, you can repay me afterwards if you want" "H-h-how?" "I'm sure we'll find a way" "I was t-taught how to pleasure a man, I can pleasure you" "I don't think they taught you very well, I'll show you what I like and you can make me feel as good as you feel right now"

Franks trembling is back so Gerard lies a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back into the water to wash out the shampoo. "Sir c-can I ask something else?" "Alright, keep still though" "Can you tell me what things you like? They taught me what things men like but I don't know what they're called and I want to be good for you" "What were you taught?" "How to stay still while a man put things in my mouth, how to let him push himself into me and how to be still while he hit me"

He knows literally nothing so Gerard places a little kiss on the top of his wet head and sighs "If I say I want a blowjob I want you on your knees with your mouth open. If I say I want a handjob I want you on your knees with your hands in front of you. If I say I want sex I want you lying on the bed with your legs open. Those are the main things I'll ask for so just get in the position I want and I'll take control" "What if you want to hit me? Is there any position for that?" "No I'll tell you where I want you if I'm going to punish you" "What if it's not a punishment? What if you just want to hit me?" "I don't usually do that, it's usually for a reason so it's going to be a punishment or during sex"

It seems like Frank doesn't know what to do when Gerard says that so he just closes his eyes and let's Gerard finish off with him.

Once his hair is clean and all the dirts washed off his skin Gerard helps the boy step out of the bath then outs a heavy hand on his shoulder "You remember what a blowjob is?" "On my knees with my mouth open" "Such a good boy, off you go then"

Easily Frank drops to his knees and looks up at Gerard with total trust, knowing that after being naked in the bath without getting hurt, Gerard probably won't hurt him now.

Gerard looks down at the submissive boy and runs a hand through the soft, wet hair. Slowly he undoes his pants and pushes them down far enough so that his dick can spring out the top. Franks so inexperienced that Gerard has to give a tug on his hair before he leans forward to place a little kiss on Gerard's tip. "Sir do you want me to suck it and pleasure you? I was taught to do that" "Good boy, that is what I wanted, show me how good you are"

Frank takes half Gerard's length in his mouth and sucks hard, bobbing his head and looking up at Gerard with his bright hazel eyes. When Gerard's dick hits the back of his throat Frank doesn't even flinch but instead keeps going until his lips brush Gerard's pubic hair then pulls back to pay more attention to Gerard's tip. A boy who can deep throat is the hottest possible thing for Gerard so he slides both hands into Frank's hair and takes control. Frank stays perfectly still while Gerard bucks his hips into Frank's mouth, fucking the small boys mouth until he gets close.

As much as he'd love to come right down Frank's throat the boys starting to look faint so he pulls away and jerks himself off quickly until he comes over Frank's face. Frank is still completely still and let's Gerard use a towel to wipe his face down then help him to his feet.

"We'll get you new clothes now" "My old ones are fine sir, don't go to any effort for me" "You need warmer clothes, I choose what you wear so don't question it" "Yes sir, sorry sir" "That's ok, you have time to learn, you're pretty enough that I'll forgive you for now"

Gerard takes Frank's hand a second time and leads him to Gerard's bedroom, watching as Frank looks around in amazement "Is this your room sir?" "Yes it is, it's your room too" "Really? You'll have my cage in here with you?" "You don't have a cage anymore, you'll stay in bed with me unless I tell you otherwise" "A bed? Like a proper bed?" "Yes Frankie you'll have proper bed now" "Thank you sir, you're too good to me sir"

With a wave of his hand Gerard shoos Frank off to the walk in wardrobe to find some clothes while he checks his phone on the bed. There's a slight scuffle by the door so Gerard looks up to see Frank standing there, drowning in a hoodie and pair of track pants. He's so tiny and Gerard's definitely not tiny so none of his clothes properly fit Frank.

Gerard's about to offer to find something better but Frank wraps his arms around himself and gives Gerard a big smile so the older man smiles back and opens his arms. Cautiously Frank walks over and lets Gerard wrap his arms around the tiny boy, hugging him tight and waiting until Frank relaxes into him. Frank probably hasn't been hugged very much and it's adorable to see how much Frank enjoys it.

When Gerard tries to pull back Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's neck and climbs in his lap so he can't move away. If he wasn't so cute and warm Gerard would push Frank off and tell him off but he can't help being amused and turned on by how easily the boy climbed in his lap.

After a few minutes of Frank clinging on tightly Gerard puts his hands under the boys ass so he can lift him off and lie him down on the bed. Frank let's Gerard lie him down then snuggles down into the bed when Gerard pulls the blankets over him and kiss his forehead "I've got work to do Frankie so you sleep here. No leaving the room, no going through my stuff while I'm not here, no touching yourself and no misbehaving" "Yes sir"

After giving the cute boy one more smile, Gerard leaves Frank to sleep and goes off to finish his work so he has the whole night free for Frank.


	48. Porn

**Patrick's POV**

As soon as I step on set I see Pete Wentz's tattooed back and it takes a bit of self control to stop from coming in my pants. Considering the fact I'm only wearing boxers and no actual pants, that would have been very awkward.

I've done plenty of porn before but it's always been with small porn actors and never someone as attractive as Pete. I've been watching him since I was 13 so getting to actually sleep with him and make a movie with him is fucking mind blowing.

We both spend an hour getting our hair and makeup done then the director runs over the script so we know what we're doing. It's a pretty typical movie, just two guys hanging out which turns into sex, nothing kinky or dangerous or fun which is probably good considering its with Pete fucking Wentz. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that I'm going to have sex with one of the most attractive and well known gay porn stars.

By the time we actually get onto the set and are ready to film, I'm fully hard in my boxers so out first conversation is kind of awkward.

Pete struts over to me and presses his lips straight to mine which I sink into quickly. I haven't been paying attention because I was zoned out staring at his tanned back so I'm not fully sure whether they've started filming or if he's just sizing me up to see if I'm any good.

When he pulls back I get a nod and then Pete's hand is on my bare shoulder "Hey cutie, you're pretty good" "And you're fucking incredible" "Yeah I know, glad you approve though, sex might be awkward if you didn't even like kissing me" "Best kiss I've ever had" "Oh really, none of your little boyfriends have done better?" "I've never had am actual boyfriend and most people I make movies with are big bears with facial hair" "Good thing I shaved today, wouldn't want to offend you with any facial hair"

He struts back across the set so I scramble after him, assuming that he wants me to follow him. The way Pete swings his hips is so hot and he's so much more sexy in person so my boner gets uncomfortably hard in my pants.

The director runs through everything with us for a couple of minutes then Pete's hand slowly slides down to squeeze my ass and he pulls me close.

When the cameras finally start rolling me and Pete sit on the bed together pretending to do homework until Pete stops and starts running a hand up and down my back. He's so sexy that I don't have to fake the moan I let out and the hard on in my boxers is totally real.

Pete chucks the books off the bed then lies me down so he can press his lips to mine again. We stop for a few pictures of us kissing with Pete's hand sliding up my thigh so when we're allowed to keep going I'm desperate.

No one really told us what to do, just to make out for a while then do whatever we want as long as it ends in sex. I'm tempted to rip off Pete's boxers and tell him to get in me but we are supposed to be in character. I know when I was in high school hooking up with a boyfriend it wasn't quick. Personally I liked to revel in it and there was lots of groping because we were both always horny and desperate. It'll be way better with Pete but I feel just like I did as a horny teenager.

Slowly Pete's hand slips into my boxers and he shifts his body so the camera can see his hand touching me and how I rock against him.

When Pete slides to his knees and tugs down my boxers I whimper and throw my head back "Oh god Pete, please" "You want me to suck you off? You want me to put my pretty lips on your cock?" "Please, I'll do anything, please just suck me off"

We might have been given fake names that we were supposed to use but I can barely think right now when Pete's breathing on my dick like this. Slowly he takes the head in his mouth and sucks hard, making me groan and bury my hands in his hair and push him down further.

I've watched every movie Pete's ever made so I know he likes hair pulling and he likes it rough so I know its ok for me to be as rough as I want.

Pete laps at the head of my dick then licks up the underside, making me desperate until all I can do is moan and buck my hips up until he properly takes me in his mouth. If I could never move from this spot I'd probably be the happiest person ever because no ones ever made me feel so good before. I've been with a lot of people and porn stars but finally being with the man I've wanted for years is pretty amazing.

We're stopped a few times but it just makes me even more desperate when we're allowed to keep going.

When Pete pulls off I'm so close and I try to pull him back but he slides up my body again so I push down his boxers so we're both naked. For a while we grind up against each other like a couple of horny teenagers but eventually Pete pulls back and smirks down at me.

"I'm going to make love to you now, is that ok?" "Yeah, god I need you inside me" "Yeah?" "Hell yeah"

Pete flips me onto my knees and his finger circles my hole before pushing in roughly. Usually we're told to stop so we can do condoms and lube but I'm so entranced by Pete that I can barely remember my name so I'm definitely not asking to stop. We're both clean as required by our contracts and I can take the burn so I lean my head back and moan while Pete keeps fingering me and kissing my neck.

The feeling of his lips on the soft spots on my neck is really nice and as he adds more fingers he whispers in my ear so the cameras don't pick up the sound. "You ready kid?" "I can get you off like this if you want" "No, I'm paid for having sex, if we don't do it I don't get paid" "I get paid for showing up" "You're famous and amazing so you can do anything you want, I need the money and I'm not anything big so I do what I'm told"

Pete gives me another kiss right on my jugular then we pause for more photos so Pete can talk again. "I like you, would you want to do another movie with me sometime?" "You want to do this again?" "Yeah I do, you're sexy and you seem nice and funny so why not? I'm famous enough so I can choose if I want you, if I ask for you then why would they say no? I can get anything I want so if you want to do this again I'd love it"

We take a minute break so they can get some new camera angles and get the lights right and Pete talks a little more while massaging his fingers inside me. "So what do you say?" "If you want me then I want you" "I do a lot of more intense stuff then this though so what do you think?" "What stuff?" "Slave and master stuff and BDSM, I don't do this soft loving stuff usually" "Why are you doing it now?" "They gave the idea to me and I hadn't heard of you so I watched some of your stuff, I wouldn't have even considered it if you hadn't been so fucking gorgeous"

Hearing the hottest guy I've ever seen say he watched me and thought I was hot is pretty awesome. I've never done proper BDSM because I'm small and have a boy next door look so no one sees me doing something more hardcore. I've never done it before but I'm sure Pete will take care of me and I've watched a lot of the hardcore movies he's done so I know I'm at least turned on by watching it.

Once the director lets us start again Pete pushes me down onto my hands and knees and I feel him position himself at my entrance. He's big but not so big that it'll be too painful so when he pushes in I moan at the burn and push back against Pete. We stay in the same position, only moaning while he sets up a rhythm but then he pull me up so my backs pressed against my chest and he can resume his kissing of my neck.

We're still supposed to be boyfriends so I moan and try to get into character even when I can barely think. "Fuck Pete, I love you, I need more" "Yeah baby? You want more from me?" "Yeah, fuck you're so good" "Yeah baby yeah, you're so beautiful, fuck I love you"

Hearing someone say they love me is pretty awesome because no ones ever said it like they mean it before. Obviously Pete doesn't love me but hearing someone say it while inside me is pretty awesome, I wish someone would love me the way Pete's pretending to. 

Pete wraps his arms tight around my waist and fucks me harder, he's rough with me but at the same time all his touches are soft and loving. It's driving me crazy to feel him touching me and treating me like this, its fucking amazing.

Despite being stopped for photos twice it doesn't take long for me to get close so I whimper and beg Pete "Please Petey baby, I'm so close" "You wanna come? You wanna come all over me?" "Yeah, please baby, fuck I'll do anything"

His hand wraps around my dick and he jerks me off quickly until I jerk and come over his fist. When I do, Pete's thrusts slow down and he bites down on my shoulder before coming inside me and letting us both fall forward onto the bed.

Pete lies on top of me breathing for a minute before he rolls off me so I can roll onto my back and we lie together. We pause for photos then Pete puts a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in for a long slow kiss. His tongue still drives me crazy and when the director calls cut and Pete pulls away its all I can do to not pull him back to me.

We're both cleaned up and once the video is watched they decide we don't have to reshoot anything so Pete goes to his dressing room and I'm given new clothes. I'm tempted to go in there just because it was really amazing but I'm not supposed to do that and its obvious that we're not on the same level. Pete gets the dressing room and he can ask for anything he wants but I don't even get a coat closet. Its pretty obvious if Pete hadn't wanted me that I wouldn't be here, I'm not famous or important enough so the only reason I got to do this with Pete is because he thinks I'm hot.

I get dressed again and for a while just text my flatmate, telling him I'll be home later then usual. When people start to pack up I slip off and knock on Pete's door, hoping he'll let me in and doesn't mind me coming. 

When he opens the door Pete smiles and pulls me in quickly, shutting the door behind me so he can push me against it. All I see is his smirk then he kisses me hard so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him flush against me. 

I'd be happy to stay here with him all day but eventually there's a knock on the door so he pulls away and slips his hand into mine. I'm about to try to hide somewhere but Pete holds onto me and opens the door to the director. He seems confused when he sees me with Pete but he still says what a good job Pete's done and gives him some ideas for new movies. 

Once he leaves Pete smirks to me and hands me the book of ideas "I want to make another movie with you, highlight all the ones you'd be willing to do with me" "Can I highlight the entire thing?" "Go ahead, I'm up for pretty much anything" "You really want to do more with me? You're not kidding are you?" "No I want to have sex with you again, I want to fuck you in every way possible"

Pete works on his hair while I go through and highlight every idea that sounds like it'd be fun to do with him. Some of them are pretty boring so I don't bother with that because I want to do something fun and new with Pete. 

When I'm done I hand it to him and Pete looks through which seems to make him happy. "You seem to like all the BDSM stuff which will be fun and I'd love to see you tied up and collared like a slave" "Some of these are like hour long movies, I'd love to do that with you, fuck it'd be so fun and hopefully we wouldn't get stopped every 5 seconds"

Once Pete goes through and crosses out all the ones he's already done or doesn't like the director for he puts it down and waves me over. If we hadn't just had sex I'd probably be sitting on his dick right now but neither of us can get back in the mood so fast so we just make out. 

Usually having sex outside of porn is pretty lame because none of the guys I get with are any good and its usually pretty boring but I bet it wouldn't be like that with Patrick. He'd be fun no matter what we do and whether its some kinky BDSM movie or just normal sex in bed it'd all be the most amazing sex.

When the whole set has been packed up Pete takes my hand and grabs his phone "How'd you get here?" "Bus" "Want a ride home?" "Yeah I'd like that" "Or you could come home with me and show me exactly what you like" "We are going to be doing more things together so it would be good if we knew what each other liked"

Together we walk out of the building but before I can get in, Pete pins me against the door of his car with his hands on my waist and lips on my neck. "Tell me one thing you like, what's something that will make you moan like a little whore?" "Kissing my neck does that pretty well, stimulating more than one place at once, pain and pleasure at the same time and men taking control of me and telling me what they want"

That definitely makes Pete happy because he kisses my lips and lets go of me "Come on darling, let's get you back to my house" "Fuck I can't wait" "Yeah, I'm going to have so much fun with you my darling, you're going to feel so fucking amazing"


	49. Join The Family

**Patrick's POV**

When my mother gets home with a new boyfriend I'm definitely not happy. I haven't got any siblings so since the last stepdad 2 years ago, it's just been me and her which has been nice. We don't always get along and she has some weird strict rules but she loves me and we agree on all the important things like food and TV shows so I like it being the two of us. Now there's some horrible guy coming in and trying to break us up. I don't care if he's the nicest person in the world, I just don't want to have someone else in my life right now, I can't deal with it.

I try to play nice for as much of dinner as I can but by the time it gets to dessert I'm so stressed out that I have to pretend to go to the bathroom so I can climb out the window.

Luckily we live next door to my best friend since first grade so I can climb in his bedroom window and pull one of his headphones out. We've been doing this for more than 10 years now so Pete doesn't even flinch when I slide into bed next to him and cuddle against him.

For the last couple of years since my last stepdad left we've had some kind of unofficial romance which mostly consists of stolen kisses and cuddles. We've never gone past a make out session and I don't know if we ever actually will but I love Pete in so many ways so we've never bothered to properly define whatever our relationship is.

"Hey Petey Pop" "Hey Rickster, you look stressed" "New boyfriend, I can't handle the small talk" "Don't worry, there's no small talk here, only gay shit and pondering the meaning of life" "I have a serious issue here" "So do I, Dean Winchester just died again, my issues are just as important as yours" "Why am I friends with you?" "Because you're a loser and have no one else. Tell me your problems Rick"

I angrily grab a beanie off the floor by Pete's bed and shove it on my head to keep warm before starting to rant. "I hate all the guys my mother dates, I don't know if she just has bad taste in men or if I'm just a bitch but they're all horrible. I don't want this and if she wants to have a stupid boyfriend she can but don't bring him home. I can't handle this, exams are coming up and I'm busy with that so I don't need more pressure. All I want is to pass my exams so I can spend the summer on the beach with you in Florida like always, I don't want some asshole ruining my life"

Before I get on to ranting about anything else Pete kisses my forehead and chuckles "Did you give him a chance? He could be nice" "I don't care, I'm her child and I'm the main priority. It's supposed to be about us and I don't want to share my mother with someone else, it's not fair" "I share my mother with you and I consider your mother to be mine as well" "You don't count, you've always been part of my family, I don't want new people" "Give him a chance" "I can't, I can't play nice and obey orders and stay silent while someone hurts me. We promised each other that it would never happen again Pete, don't break that promise"

Pete's silent so I sigh and start tracing patterns on the inch of golden skin that's been exposed by his shirt riding up. My last stepdad abused me a lot and he treated me like shit and Pete knows how fucked up I got over that. I was 13 when he started and I didn't know what to do, I let him hurt me until I got a black eye and went to Pete for help. Pete's not stupid and his aunt dated someone who was abusive so he knew what was happening and he helped me. We promised each other that I'd never hide something like that again and we'd never let either of us get hurt that badly.

I know my mother isn't stupid and she wouldn't make the same mistake twice but I can't trust some random guy I've never met and I don't want to be around him.

After lying in silence Pete leans down to give me a soft kiss on my lips and takes my hand "Come on, let's go talk to this new asshole, we'll sort him out together" "I don't think they'll want you" "Too bad, we're a team so if they went you they'll get me as well, that'll always be the deal"

With Pete next to me it's hard to be scared of anything so I follow him back through the window of my house to find my mother still in the dinning room. She knows about how close me and Pete are and over the years we've hugged and held hands and done affectionate things in front of her so she doesn't question it. Neither of our parents know about our sexualities or about me and Pete kissing and having a deeper relationship but we don't think they need to know. We don't know ourselves so there's no point telling them anything.

When we walk in my mother smiles but I can see she's tired and annoyed that I just walked off and Pete had to bring me back. If if was up to me I'd sleep over at his house and not leave until her boyfriend was gone but Pete's always my voice of reason so if he tells me to do something I do it. When he tells me to jump I'm already 5 feet in the air before he finishes his sentence.

"Hi boys, come take a seat" "Hi mommy, what's for dinner?" "Steak, I've got a rare one, just the way you like it" "You're the best mommy, Tricky doesn't appreciate you enough"

After so long my mothers just accepted Pete into the family so he's welcome to walk in and join us whenever he feels like it. If she finds us asleep together in bed in the morning when she knows he wasn't there at night, she knows he crawled in my window at night because he has nightmares. If he turns up halfway through dinner, there'll always be food for him and no one will mind him being there. Pete's a brother to me and we don't have any limits in our friendship so I'm glad he's free to join me and my family whenever he needs to.

Me and Pete occasionally talk to each other through the meal or my mother asks Pete about school but it's pretty quiet until Pete pulls me away to do the dishes. While we wait for the sink to fill I dance around the kitchen hitting Pete with my tea towel whenever he tries to flick water at me.

When Pete starts humming Back In Black I sing along and soon we're yelling it at the top of our lungs while Pete washes the dishes. We manage to get through the whole song and most of Those About To Rock before we run out of dishes so we just dance around together until we finish the song. 

I'm more quiet than Pete so I love it when he comes over because he makes me happier and more outgoing. I never thought having a friend who's such a ridiculous extrovert would be so good for me but I can't imagine being with anyone but Pete.

Pete looks towards the door quickly to make sure my mother isn't there then kisses me on the lips and pulls me into a hug "He seems ok darling, I think he'll be a nice guy" "I'm scared Petey, I'm happy with our family, I don't want anyone else" "But maybe your mother does, you have me and you can tell me anything so maybe your mother needs someone to love, being a single mother isn't easy"

He's so good at calming me down so I kiss him again then pull him up to my room. We muck around for a while, scrolling through Instagram together while wrapped up in each other's arms but eventually Pete lies his hand on my thigh "I should go home babe, you seem ok here" "Stay the night?" "It's the final of Hells Kitchen, I was gonna watch it with mum" "Oh....... Can I come?" "Spend time with your family Ricky, it won't be as bad as you think it will" "You are my family" "Blood family, you live with them so make them happy, you're always welcome to come sleep with me tonight if you want"

I groan but I know Pete's right so I try not to pout too much when Pete kisses me goodbye then go back downstairs. My mother and her boyfriend are on the couch watching Shortland Street so I sit on the other end and watch the rest of the episode with them.

Afterwards there's a lot of awkward small talk and I have to talk about college and what I'm studying. It takes a while but eventually the question of Pete comes up and I look down in embarrassment, trying to find a way to explain about him.

My mother boyfriend asks "Who was that boy who came in? Is that your boyfriend Patrick?" And after a while of awkward silence I sigh and try to explain "He's my best friend, he lives next door so he's part of our family, he's not my boyfriend" "You were holding hands" "Yeah we do it all the time, he has nice hands" "Are you homosexual?" "That's none of your business"

I'm trying to be nice but not even Pete or my mother asks about my sexuality so I don't want to tell a guy I still don't trust. I don't understand what I am and I don't know how I feel about guys and especially how I feel about Pete.

It's almost 10 when he finally leaves and when he does my mother gives me a hug and let's me go up to my room to finally go to bed.

When I walk in Pete's sitting on my bed so I close my door then go over and let myself get wrapped up in Pete.

For a while we sit together then Pete tugs at the bottom of my shirt, letting me know what he wants. After all these years Pete knows my body better than he knows his own so he slips my shirt easily off, following it by his shirt and both our pants.

Often we just sleep in boxers together because we never get cold while cuddling but I'm still stressed about all this and it seems like Pete's having trouble sleeping. When Pete slips my boxers down I sigh happily and let him do the same with his own before we crawl into bed and tangle out bodies together.

We both really really like cuddling but we've been fighting for years about who'd be the top if we were gay so we usually sleep face to face. If we spooned then someone would always have to be the little spoon which would mean endless teasing from the other person so we don't usually do it. Sometimes if Pete has a really bad nightmare I will hold him like that to calm him down or Pete will do the same for me after a bad anxiety attack but we both prefer to be like this.

Sleeping naked is something we've done for a long time and usually it's only when we both need the comfort. There's no  boundaries in our relationship so we both love to be like this because there's nothing blocking us from each other, it's just me and Pete.

"Petey he asked if I was gay, he thinks you're my boyfriend" "He can think anything he wants, we do act like we're dating sometimes" "He has no right to know, he has no right to ask about my sexuality when we only just met" "I know but people are getting more open about it, asking if someone's gay is starting to be like asking their age, it's not a huge deal" "I don't want to talk about it, I don't understand it" "Then you don't have to" "We need to talk about this, we need to define out relationship so I know if I'm gay or not" "You don't have to know, I don't know and that's ok" "I don't know if this is just a friendship or if we're dating or what. I don't know if I'm supposed to kiss you and be naked with you, I don't know if I'm supposed to have sex with you"

Pete's never cared about defining things or labelling himself but I do. I just want to know what I am to Pete but I know that after years of being together it's got so messy and confusing. We're friends and brothers and boyfriends and soulmates all at once so it's hard to pick out just one thing that we are to each other. I might try to get Pete to do it but I know he can't because I can't either.

"Tricky don't worry about sex, please don't worry, I'm supposed to be the one person that never makes you worry" "I'm not worried, this is us so if it happens it happens and I'll never regret anything, I just want to know" "I would love to tell you but I don't know, all I know is that I love you and that's never going to change. It might be romantic or sexual or just platonic but I'll never stop loving you" "What do I say if people ask if I'm gay?" "Say no, don't label yourself as anything and just let yourself fall in love, don't worry about labels and gender, love has no boundaries"

He's the most perfect person and I like knowing that I can be an undefined mess but he'll still love every part of me.

We're both virgins and it's been something I've been thinking about for a while. We have this messy romance that neither of us really understand so I've been wondering if it would progress to sex. The idea of sex is terrifying but if it was with Pete I wouldn't be scared, I trust him with everything so giving him my virginity would be natural. Maybe one day we'll do it but we're only 16 so I guess there's no real rush because I know I'll spend the rest of my life with Pete.

Even when we're together we both have a lot of trouble sleeping sometimes so I pull out the bottle of gin under my bed. My mother doesn't know I have it and we'd probably get in trouble if she found it but me and Pete both need it. Pete's mother is a lot more chill than mine so instead of refusing to let us drink, she gives us alcohol and tells us to only drink it when we're at home. This way she knows how much we're drinking and knows we're doing it together in a safe place. I think it's much better because this way we do it responsibly and won't buy it from shady places or go out and get smashed at parties.

We don't do it often but sometimes if we both have a lot of trouble sleeping we'll have a sip each to calm out nerves. If I was alone I'd never do it because it doesn't actually help me fall asleep but it calms my nerves so I can relax and fall asleep with Pete. Having a tiny bit of gin calms my nerves and being with Pete soothes me so I can easily fall asleep, happy and warm with him.

After both having a tiny sip I put it back under my bed and curl myself up in Pete again. We slowly kiss for a few minutes until I start feeling drowsy and lie my head on Pete's chest "Wake me up if you have nightmares ok?" "I will, go to sleep and everything will be good in the morning babe" "I love you Petey" "I love you too Ricky"


	50. Save Me

**Patrick's POV**

As soon as I walk through the door to the crime scene I see blood, a dead body and a boy screaming in the corner. 2 police officers and a social worker are crouched down trying to console the boy but he keeps shrieking at the top of his lungs when anyone tries to touch him.

Neither of the police officers seem to know what to do and the social worker seems tired and pissed so I go over and wave them off. Once they've walked off I crouch down in front of the boy and smile "Hi darling, what's your name?"

I give him a few seconds to reply but he doesn't so I reach over and pick a blanket off the ground "Do you want this darling? I don't want you to get cold". He frantically shakes his head but I put it down by his feet and shuffle back a bit to give him space if he wants to take it. It takes a few seconds but eventually he grabs up the blanket and wraps it around himself, never taking his eyes off the floor but I can tell he's grateful.

"I'm a child psychologist darling, I'm here to make sure you're ok and to help you through his". He's trembling and pushing himself further back into the corner but I stay a couple of feet away from him and wait until he decides to talk. "Pete" "Is that your name? Do you want me to call you that or are you ok with me calling you darling?" "Either, I......... I don't mind" "Can I touch you? There's blood on your face and I just want to check to see if you're cut"

As soon as I suggest touching him he flinches away and looks like he's about to scream again so I hold my hands up to show I won't get near him. "Ok ok, I won't touch you if you don't want me to but I want to make sure you're ok. Can you push your hair back a little? I need to make sure you're not bleeding"

I thought it would take more persuading but obviously Pete trusts me because he raises his hand and brushes the hair from his face so I can see the cut on his forehead. It doesn't look too bad or deep and it seems to have stopped bleeding so I grab a handful of paper towels from the paramedics kit next to me and place it by his feet. "You've got a cut darling, it doesn't look too bad but I don't want you hurting. Can you gently wipe the blood off with these?"

Again he does what I say and once he's gotten the blood off his face I can see the cut along his forehead and another little one on his cheek.

I don't fully know what happened here but I know his fathers dead and he's got scrapes and bruises so I really want to get this boy to the paramedics. He needs warmer clothes, more blankets and proper medical care but it's more important to make sure he trusts me so he doesn't scream his head off again.

"My darling, I know this is horrible and I know you're probably in pain so I need to have someone check you over" "They'll hurt me, you'll hurt me" "What can I do to make you trust me? I'll do anything it takes to make you trust me" "Do you have a gun?" "I work with kids, I'm a psychologist, I don't have a gun or any kind of weapon because I don't hurt people" "You can touch me, no one else can touch me or get near me, only you and if you hurt me I'll scream and claw your eyes out" "If I hurt you you can do that, I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure your not injured"

I'm always good with kids and even though Pete looks about 14 or 15 I'm glad he trusts me just as much as younger kids do.

I drop to my knees and crawl towards him slowly, giving him time to change his mind if he's not comfortable with me touching him. I make sure to keep my hands above my head so he can see I'm not holding anything and I won't hurt him, and I keep eye contact so he knows he's my only concern right now.

Once I'm next to him I can hold my hand out and wait until his shaky, pale hand touches mine, gripping my hand tightly. Keeping everything slow, I place a hand on his back and help him to his feet, fully wrapping my arm around his waist when he stumbles.

Everyone stays out of our way so I can lead him out of the room and to the ambulance waiting on the street in front of his house.

"Pete darling can I get a nice doctor to look you over? I can get a nice woman and she'll make sure you're not hurt and I'll be there the whole time" "No no no no, only you, only you" "Are you sure? I'm not a doctor" "Only you, only you"

There's no way to change his mind so I help him up into the ambulance and sit him down on a stretcher. I know he's cold and scared and upset but I pull the blanket from his body and lay a hand on his cheek "I'm going to make sure you're all ok, I don't know much but if anything hurts tell me"

I'm definitely not a doctor and I don't know how to do anything more than bandage a scraped knee but a paramedic sits in the drivers seat watching through the window. She quietly tells me instructions and I know Pete can hear her but she's not getting near him so he lets me brush the hair from his face again to check the cut. Apparently it's not bad just like I thought so I put some antibiotics on it then put a plaster over it, doing the same with his cheek after.

We got a call about the boy's father being abusive and making meth in the house so there's probably a lot more wrong with the boy than just a cut. I close up the doors of the ambulance then sigh, knowing this is going to get a lot harder.

"Pete darling are you bleeding anywhere else? Do you have any bruises anywhere else?" "I don't know" "Any pain?" "Everything hurts" "I know this is going to be hard and I know you're scared but I need you to take off your shirt"

He's wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans so I can't see if there's bruises on his arms or stomach but I presume there will be.

"No, you'll hurt me, you'll touch me" "I won't touch you, I'll stand as far away as possible but I need to see, I need to check you're not hurt" "Promise?" "Promise" "I want you to swear, swear to god that you won't hurt me" "I swear to god I will not do anything to hurt you, you're already in pain and I just want to make you feel better"

Pete keeps eye contact with me the whole time but he slowly peels off his shirt and sits back so I can see him. He's very skinny and his chest is covered in bruises and old scars but there doesn't seem to be anything new and there's no blood so I'm very glad.

I step forward to try to tell him he's ok but Pete scrambles backwards desperately. He grabs at the box next to him and knocking the contents on the floor while trying to find something to protect himself with. Quickly I drop to my knees and pick everything up while Pete finds a needle on the end of the bed and picks it up.

He's trembling worse than ever so I go backwards again and stand against the opposite wall of the ambulance while he points the needle at me. "Stay back, I'll stab you with it, I really will" "You don't need to, if you don't want me near you then I'll stay over here. You can put your shirt back on if you want or I'll go find you nice warm clothes and you can wrap yourself up in a blanket" "I'm cold, I want to be warm"

All I want is to keep him happy and comfortable so I climb out of the ambulance and run into the house. The blood and dead body hasn't moved but I manage to convince someone to get me some warm clothes for Pete then I can run back to give them to him. He's still clutching the needle but it's less desperate this time so when I hand him the clothes he hands the needle to me as a trade and pulls on the shirt and jacket. I also got him some thick track pants and I'm about to turn around to give him privacy but Pete whimpers when I try to turn around.

"No, don't leave me, I don't even know your name" "Patrick, it's Patrick" "I'm not supposed to call you that, your an adult" "But I'm your friend and you can call me Mr Stump if you want but I'd much rather be Patrick, Mr Stump makes me feel old" "You're not old, I'll call you Patrick" "You can call me anything you want darling. I won't leave if you want me here, I just thought you'd want privacy" "No, I don't want any privacy, I just want you to stay and protect me" "No one will hurt you now, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you"

It takes Pete a few seconds but he drops his jeans to the ground and steps out of them. His legs are hairy and very skinny just like his chest but apart from the old bruises there's nothing new and I've never been so glad about anything. He doesn't deserve pain and I'm glad he isn't injured, I don't want this poor boy to be hurt.

Pete's shaking full on now but he takes his hands to the top of his boxers and watches me intently "Do I need to take these off? Do you want to check me?" "Only if you're comfortable with that" "I think you should check me, I think I'm bleeding, it hurts Patrick"

He slowly turns around and I have to muffle my scream because there's a big rust coloured stain on the back of his underwear. Pete seems terrified about turning away from me when he's so exposed but he lets me walk over and out a gentle hand on his clothed shoulder. "Pete I need you to lie down for me, I think we need to get you to hospital"

The paramedic can see the back of his boxers too so she starts to pull out of the driveway to take us to the hospital. I wanted to wait until he was more comfortable around us but he could still be bleeding and it looks really bad. I don't know what happened but it looks like he was raped and if he was we need to make sure he's ok, stop the bleeding and make sure there's no infections or stds.

"Patrick what is this? Why are we moving?" "Do you want the truth? I don't want to scare you" "Tell me the truth, I'd rather know" "We're taking you to hospital, we think you'll need a lot of help" "People will touch me, horrible men will see my body and touch me, I don't want that" "You need help, you're bleeding and I don't know how to deal with it, we need to help you so we'll have to trust the men. I'll be there every second though and if anyone does anything mean or inappropriate I'll get them away from you" "You can't do that" "I can, you're underage and a victim of trauma so I'm in charge of you right now so I get to say who does and doesn't get to touch you" "You're in charge?" "Yes legally I am, you can tell me if you're not comfortable with something and I'll make it stop, I have custody over you at the moment so I choose who's allowed near you"

Slowly Pete lies down on the bed and looks back at me "Patrick please don't hurt me, I know you're in charge and I can't say no if you want something but please don't hurt me" "You're allowed to say no, you're always allowed to say no and I'm here to look after you and do things for your best interest" "Ok, please don't hurt me and I'm not comfortable with you so close to me like this" "I know, I know, I just need to check you out and make sure you're not still bleeding"

Gently I run my hands down his back, rubbing his back until I get to the top of his boxers. He's been through a lot and I don't want to go too far or do anything too much while we're in a confined space so I take my time dragging down the boxers. I only pull them down to mid thigh so he can pull them up again if he needs to but this way I can see the way his ass is stained with blood.

"Pete does it hurt? Darling does it hurt?" "Yes, it hurts a lot" "I'll make sure they get you all fixed up" "I'm scared, I've never been to a hospital" "They'll treat you so good and I'll make sure everyone treats you perfectly" "Please don't leave me, I need you to hold my hand if they do ouchy things" "I will, hopefully it won't be ouchy but if they have to do something that hurts a little bit then I promise it'll just be to make you feel better"

We ride in silence and I pull Pete's boxers back up to hide his body in case people come in when we get there. I hold Pete's hand tight and even when we get there I don't let him go.

A couple of doctors open the doors but I make sure they keep away from Pete while they pull the stretcher out and start rolling him in. I have to jog to keep up and they try to object but I hold onto Pete's hand and they probably know where we came from so they let me come with them.

He gets taken into the ER so when a doctor asks him to roll over I help him turn onto his stomach. Pete buries his face in the pillow and looks terrified so I tap his shoulder, trying to get him to focus on me.

"Pete darling look at me, don't focus on them or the pain, focus on me" "I'm scared Patrick, tell me not to be scared" "You're allowed to be scared, I'm scared for you as well but just calm down and let them do their job, they'll make you feel all better"

I hold his hand and use my other hand to brush the hair gently out of his face. They purposely got 2 female doctors because hopefully Pete's more comfortable around then than he would be with male doctors but he still flinches when they touch him.

"Pete please I can't" "Shh it's ok, look at me, don't worry about it. I'm your guardian right now and it's my job to take care of you so I won't let anyone touch you inappropriately" "I'm so scared" "Look at me, focus on me and talk to me about something you love, let's take your mind off everything" "What do I talk about?" "What's something you like?" "I don't know, I like boys but my dad never lets me be around any other boys and he hurts me, I don't want to be with someone who hurts me" "Tell me then, what kind of boy do you want to be with?"

He whimpers at the feeling of his boxers being pulled down but his eyes stay locked with mine and he talks very quietly to me "Apparently I shouldn't like boys but I do like boys, is it wrong?" "No honey, love is love so if you like boys then that's ok, I like boys too"

I didn't mean to tell him I'm also gay but he nods and smiles "Ok good, I think boys are nice. My dream guy would be taller than me and bigger than me but not too big because I wouldn't want him to smother me or be able to completely dominate me. I'd want him to be attractive but not too attractive because I won't want other people trying to steal him. I'd want him to be nice and caring and funny and smart but have cute little quirks that make him even more loveable. I'd want him to be trustworthy and loyal because I wouldn't ever want to be cheated on. I'd want him to stand up for what he believes in and be assertive, it might mean we fight sometimes but whoever is wrong would always apologise and we'd make up. I want someone who likes the same things as me but we have differences so we can grow and experience new things. I just want someone to love me and look after me, I want someone I can totally trust"

He seems so open and trusting and I'm so glad that he trusts me enough to talk to me like this. The doctors have managed to check him out and tell me quietly that he'll be ok, he just has to take care of himself and if there's anymore bleeding come right back. He should heal up ok, the skin just got a bit ripped but he should be ok because he's young and heals quickly.

Now that we know he's ok I can wrap an arm tight around his waist and help him to his feet. "Patrick what now? Where do I go?" "I don't know, we'll make sure you're taken somewhere nice because you've been through a lot" "But I could end up in foster care, I could end up with another person like my dad and I'll get hurt" "No I won't let that happen, I'm your psychologist and I won't let you go near anyone who isn't safe, I will protect you" "Really?" "Yes, I will make sure any family member you go to is safe and if you end up in foster care you'll only go to a home with people you trust and who'll treat you good"

I gently wrap both my arms around Pete and give him a hug. I'd love to just hold him in my arms and not let him go but I know he's delicate so confining him for too long won't be a good idea.

"You need someone to take care of you and show you the world isn't evil, if we can't find someone to be there for you then you can stay with me for a white. I've had other kids stay with me before so if you really can't handle going to someone else then I'll take care of you for a couple of weeks until we find the right person" "Really? You'd look after me?" "Of course, that's my job, I want you to be safe and happy"

We stand there hugging until Pete whimpers and looks up at me "Is there some food somewhere?" "Yes I can buy you whatever you want" "Cafeteria?" "Of course, we'll go there right now"

I care about Pete a lot and I hope we find a family to look after him but I wouldn't mind keeping him for a while. He needs love and I'll happily care for him because he is so sweet and I went to get to know this boy. Either way he's going to go to somewhere much better than before and he'll never be hurt in the way he's been hurt his whole life.


	51. Differences

**Gerard's POV**

I've finished all my work in pre-calc so I doodle for a while then get up and go to the bathroom. While I walk I look into random classes then when I walk past the changing rooms I hear the sound of spray paint so I walk in to see what's happening.

Franks standing with his back to me, spraying paint onto the wall so I go over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

It might seem pretty funny that one of the biggest nerds in school is dating one of the biggest rebels but I really like Frank so I think we're good for each other.

When he feels me wrap my arms around him Frank turns around and leans down to kiss me firmly on the lips "Hey beautiful" "Hey Frankie, watcha painting? A tiger, we were drawing animals in art so I wanted to do one properly here"

Thats one of the reasons I love Frankie, he doesn't just paint gang symbols and dicks, he paints pretty things that mean somewthing to him. He doesn't get in fights unless someone is homophobic or is being an asshole so he's not just a stupid boy who likes to beat people up.

I hated him at first but then I got to know him and I really fell in love with him because he's such a good person and he's really nice and gentle around me. I love who he is when we're alone and he doesn't have to pretend to be anyone.

"Shouldn't you be in class Gee?" "I finished all my work so I thought I'd go for a walk" "Naughty boy, what class did you have?" "Pre-calc" "Hmm so that means your teacher doesn't care if you're gone for a while, you can stay with me and we can have some fun"

Frank throws the paint back in his bag and puts his hands on my hips to pull me close and starts nibbling on my neck. The painting is only an outline and I know Frank hates unfinished work but I love how easily he gets distracted when Im around.

He constantly forgets which class I have and often forgets his own classes so I find it really funny when he constantly asks. I've memorized both our timetables which is lucky or he'd never know what was going on.

"I should get back to class because there's only a few minutes until the bell, walk with me though so you don't get caught in here with spray paint"

Frank pouts but he takes my hand and walk take the long way back to my class. Outside Frank presses me hard up against the lockers and we roughly make out until I push Frank away and put my hand on his cheek "Don't be a little whore babe, I'll see you at lunch"

Again I get his cute pout but I step away and push my bag up on my shoulder "Ill see you later, don't be a needy little whore or you won't get anything"

I love teasing Frank like this because its so easy and he always gets grumpy about it. I made him work really hard to sleep with me and even though he's stronger and more dominant than me, I obviously have all the power. Frank asks me before he does anything and its easy to convince him to do things but offering sex or threatening to not have sex with him.

I go to our usual spot, by Franks locker, at lunch but after waiting for 10 minutes he doesn't show up so I send him a couple of texts and go for a walk to look for him.

When I get near the cafeteria there's a ring of people cheering so I push my way to the front and groan when I see my silly boyfriend. Him and another guy punch at each other for him for a while until I get annoyed and push my way forward and pull at Franks arm "Come on Frankie, thats enough" "He called me a nerd fucking faggot, he insulted both of us and Im not going to let him do that"

He's mad and obviously he wants to keep going and kick the shit out of the guy but he's already given the guy a black eye and a split lip and Franks lip looks like its bleeding too so he's done enough. "Come on babe you need to stop before you hurt him too much or he hurts you" "He insulted you, I love you and no one does that" "I know baby, I know, lets just go so I can take care of your lip"

Even though I can tell he hates it, Frank lets me take his hand and pull him to a bathroom and use a paper towel to start wiping off the blood. Frank acts all tough but I know he hates blood and he really loves it when I take care of him so I let him perch on the bench and make sure he's ok.

"Frank baby you shouldn't do that, I know you hate people who talk shit about us but it doesn't matter" "It does, it matters to me and I can't just let people insult you" "Yes you can, I don't care what people say about me and you need to be careful, I dont want you hurt or in trouble or suspended"

Franks lip only looks like it has a small cut in it so I press the paper towel against it until it stops bleeding then give him a quick kiss "Its stupid but thank you baby, you don't need to do it but its very sweet when you defend me like that" "Anything for you" "I love you, you know that right?" "I do and I really love you too"

Frank looks really cute with his bruised cheek and messy hair so I wrap my arms around his waist and hum when he leans down to kiss me. He knows I hate the fact that Im tall so I really like it when he's sitting on something that makes him taller than me because he has to lean down and its really sexy for me.

Frank hops down off the bench after a minute so he can push me up against the wall and wrap my legs against his waist. This is another thing that he knows I love because it makes me feel smaller and it makes me feel like he'll protect me from everything and never let me get hurt.

"I love you Frankie, I love you so much baby" "I love you too, where's this coming from?" "I just want to say it, I know what we have is special and I hope you know too. I heard people saying you're only sleeping with me so I'll get you out of trouble and do your work for you. Everyone thinks that but I know its love, I just want you to know I love you"

Frank leans down and and presses his lips to my favourite spot, right underneath my jaw which makes me moan and tighten my arms around my beautiful boyfriend.

"Im not sleeping with you for any of that shit, Im sleeping with you because we're dating and its an awesome thing to do. If I only wanted you to tutor me then id say that, if I only wanted hook up id find someone else, Im with you because I love you" "I didn't believe them, I know you better than them so I know why we're together but it just wasn't nice to hear. I don't like knowing that the whole school thinks Im a slut who's getting played with, just because we're different doesn't mean we can't love each other, you're not a dick and Im not stupid so they know nothing"

I sound like an angry murderer so I take a breath and rest my head on Franks shoulder "I love you and I don't care about other peoples shit" "Good because I don't either, they can talk as much shit as they like but it doesn't matter because they're wrong" Completely wrong, don't listen to any of the assholes ok baby" "Ok, it just pisses me off when people say stuff like that" "I know it does, id punch them all in the face if I wouldn't get in trouble for it"

We stay wrapped up in each other until I see more blood and I have to sigh and get another paper towel to wipe it off. "You need to stop caring what people say, people talk a lot of shit and you can't fight everyone who ever offends you" "I can try" "You can't, you shouldn't do that unless someone does something really bad, I care about you and I want you to take better care of yourself"

Sometimes I hate how I sound like a needy parent but Frank needs someone to look out for him and he's obviously not going to look after himself so I have to do it for him.

When the bell goes I link my fingers with Petes and kiss his lips which have luckily stopped bleeding "Ill walk you to class babe" "I was gonna walk you to class" "You're the one who's likely to ditch so ill walk you to make sure you go" "You don't trust me baby" "Hope I don't, you ditch too much so I'll take you there"

I walk him to English then give him a hug "I'll see you after school baby" "Ok, I'll wait by my locker like always" "Ok baby". Im about to go to class before Im late but Pete pulls me into his arms and kisses me hard, pushing me back against the lockers behind me. Ill be late soon but Petes so hot that I can't resist sipping my arms around his neck and kissing back.

When the bell goes he doesn't pull away so I push him back and run a hand through his messy hair "I need to go, I'm already late, after school ok?" "Yeah, ill see you then" "Love you" "Love you too beautiful"


	52. Foster Care

Patrick can only stare when the angry, tattooed punk boy gets out of the car and storms up the driveway to his house. He's getting a new foster kid and they told him he was a bit of work but the boy seems so angry, usually the foster kids are just sad and scared.

When Patrick opens the door the boy pushes past him and starts up the stairs without looking at him or saying anything. Patrick calls out "Um nice to meet you, your rooms the first one on the right" but there's no answer so he just assumes the boy heard him.

After a quick conversation with the lady from the foster home who tells him the boys name is Pete, says that he's been to a lot of homes and gives Patrick a bottle of pills. Obviously Pete isn't going to be an easy foster kid but Patrick likes to think he's good with kids so the angry teenager will hopefully like him soon.

Patrick gives Pete half an hour to unpack then goes up the stairs and gently knocks on Pete's door before walking in. Pete's sitting on the bed, hugging his knees and doesn't look like he's unpacked or moved since he first came up here.

"Hi Pete, I'm Patrick, are you ok?" "I've had 17 foster homes in the last 2 years, I'm not ok and no one wants me, just hurry up and kick me out before I get comfortable" "This is your home now, I'm not going to kick you out" "Why not? I deserve it, no one fucking wants me and you're no different" "I am, I've never had a foster kid leave before they turned 18, I don't kick people out or give up on them" "I'm 16 so you won't have to put up with me long then, just to keep your streak going"

Patrick sighs and moves over to sit on the bed with Pete "I'm serious, are you ok? Is there anything you need?" "No I'm fine, I can make myself something for dinner later" "You don't want food or water or blankets or anything?" "No, I was thinking about just going out" "Out where?" "Just out" "I know you've had a lot of different families and homes but I'm not going to let you go out at night when I don't know where you're going" "It's none of your business" "If you have a girlfriend you want to see or friends you're hanging out with that's ok but I need to know, I want to make sure you're safe" "I'm gay and I have no friends, I just want to go out"

With a sigh Patrick runs a hand through his hair at how stubborn the boy is. "Pete if you want to go to a bar or something, I don't encourage it but I'll drive you there if you need or I have alcohol in the kitchen and you can have some"

Pete seems to sink into himself and shakes his head quickly "How did you know?" "Know that you're going out to drink?" "Yeah, most parents just think I'm going for a walk" "I was a teenager once and I was in foster care too, I figured that you'd want to get drunk once you got a new home, that's what I did" "What've you got in the kitchen?" "Whiskey, wine and vodka" "I usually drink beer" "Try something different or we can go out and buy you some if you really want it" "No, wines fine I guess, if you turn out to be horrible I can have some vodka later"

Finally Patrick seems to have gotten through to him and he can stand up offer a hand to the boy "Come on, we'll go get some wine" "Is there any food?" "Yeah I'll make you something" "My last parents just told me that I could eat the leftovers from their meal and I had to eat at night once they'd all gone to bed" "Do you want to talk about them? I've heard some bad things about what people did to you" "I got kicked out because the dad threw a beer bottle at me and it cut up my face, I had to get a lot of stitches and they got mad because I had to go to hospital" "That's horrible, I'd never hurt you like that, I don't treat anyone like that, especially not kids I'm taking care of"

Pete slowly raises his face so his hair falls away and Patrick can see the little scars all over his forehead and cheeks. They're not super noticeable unless you're up close but now that Patrick properly sees them it's horrible. It's disgusting how Pete's last parents treated him, how could any parent do that to their kid?

Patrick reaches out to cup Pete's face in his two hands and run his thumbs over the bumps of the scars "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, you don't deserve it and I promise I won't ever do that to you" "He fucked up my face, I wanted to be a musician and be in a band but now I'm scarred and ugly so I never can be" "I'm sure you're a great musician, the scars will heal and people will still love you with them, they don't make you any less attractive" "I'm a walking Frankenstein" "You're a beautiful walking Frankenstein" "You're nice, I like you" "Guess what? If you want to be a musician we can go out and buy you a guitar or a piano or drums or whatever you want to play" "Bass, I wanted to play bass" "Then we'll get you a bass, just as a moving in present to make you feel at home"

Pete throws himself into Patrick's arms and hugs him tight, pushing his face into Patrick's hoodie to stop the tears from falling. "No ones ever loved me this much, I like it here" "You can have a home Pete, I'll take care of you and I won't let anyone hurt you like that again" "Thank you, I really want to stay with you, I've had so many horrible families" "I'll be good to you, I'll give you a proper home"

Patrick gives Pete a kiss on the top of his head then wraps his arm around the boys shoulders "Come on, let's have some dinner so I can get to know you" "I want to know you, you're my father now" "Yeah I am, if that makes you uncomfortable we can find a better name for it" "No, I want a father, you'll be my foster father" "Just father, I won't just let you stay for a couple of weeks then kick you out, I'm your actual father not just a temporary foster father" "Really?" "Yes, if you need me after you move out I'll always be here, I will always be here to make sure you're ok and help you with anything you need"

Pete's not too small but he's the perfect size to fit under Patrick's arm and he seems to enjoy Patrick holding him like this so Patrick holds him close. He knows he can't protect Pete from what's been done to him but for the next 2 years while he stays with Patrick hopefully he'll be happy. For the next 2 years Pete can be safe and know he always has a home so hopefully Pete can learn to trust Patrick instead of trusting booze.

"What food do you like?" "I like pasta and ice cream, I hate sushi and salad" "Everyone hates salad but I'm a responsible parent so I'll make you eat it, tonight we'll forget about it though" "I've never had a parent who cared enough to make me eat my vegetables" "Yeah I didn't think so, I'm overprotective and I'll smother you but it's because I love you a lot, I won't let anyone hurt you and I won't let you hurt yourself" "Can I still have alcohol?" "Of course, you're old enough to make decisions for yourself. I know you'll drink even if I don't let you so I'd rather you do it with me instead of in a crappy bar"

As much as Pete's liking being under Patrick's arm he lets the man go and perches on the kitchen counter while Patrick gets the wine. He keeps it in a locked cupboard so obviously it won't be easy for Pete to steal any but it feels nice to be with someone who is protective of him.

Patrick holds out a glass of red wine and Pete takes it while Patrick fills up his own. Pete really prefers beer because it doesn't taste good so you know you're doing something wrong, unlike wine which he likes the taste of. It's hard to get drunk on wine so Pete's really glad there's vodka too in case he needs it.

"Any special requests hun?" "Just something pasta would be nice" "What kind of pasta? I want you to have everything you want" "I like spaghetti and meatballs, I ate it as a kid with one of my foster families and it was nice, I haven't had it in a while though" "Well if that's what you want, that's what you'll get" "Is that ok? You don't mind me asking for things?" "This is your home, you can ask for things if you want them, I'll never hurt you for wanting something, I'll never hurt you at all" "I love you" "I love you too hun, I hope you like it here" "It's warm and safe and you're amazing, it's the best home I've ever had"

Pete hops down off the counter and walks over to where Patrick's waiting for a pot of water to boil and wraps his arms around Patrick's waist. They stand hugging until the water starts to boil and Patrick has to push the teenager back "I'll just get the pasta started ok?" "Ok" "I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere hun"

Quickly Patrick drops the pasta in the water then goes back to Patrick, holding both their wine glasses "Do you mind wine?" "No it's nice, I usually only get cheap shitty beer" "Don't swear" "I'm 16, I'm old enough to say what I want" "I'm an adult but I don't swear, just try not to do it around me ok?" "Yeah ok"

Pete's arm slides around Patrick again, pulling him closer and almost spilling his both their wine as Patrick falls against him. "Pete are you ok with me kissing you?" "L-like on the lips?" "No, forehead, head and cheek" "That's ok, you can kiss me anywhere" "I am your father, I'm not going to kiss your lips or anywhere like that" "Really?" "Yes, I'm going to treat you the same as I would if you were my biological son, I don't do things like that" "Like what?" "Kissing teenagers, I don't take advantage of people and I know you can leave at any point so I don't want you going to any other family. You know I can make you leave at any time so I'd never make you do things like that because you wouldn't say no out of fear of being kicked out"

There's tears in Pete's eyes again and he has to press his face into Patrick's shoulder before Patrick sees how upset he's getting. "Thank you, I don't want to get kicked out again" "I would never kick you out, you're my kid now and you can't just kick your kid out when they do something wrong, it's not how life works" "Are you sure I don't have to do things for you?" "You don't have to do anything, just let me help you" "My foster brother made me do it, at my last house, he said I'd get thrown in the streets if I didn't do what he said" "I will never do that to you, he was a monster just like his whole family were monsters, you're safe from people like them now"

Patrick kisses the crying teenager on the forehead then cups his beautiful face in his hands again "You are a beautiful, kind boy and I really like you, I hope you'll find a home here" "This is home, you're my home" "I love you sweetheart" "I love you too"

Pete's never had someone mean it so much when they say they love him. Other parents have said it but they obviously never meant it because they never treated him like a real kid and they all kicked him out. It feels amazing to be loved and Pete really hopes Patrick will still love him after getting to know him. He's antisocial, failing all his classes, always getting in fights and constantly drunk so he's not much to love but maybe Patrick will find some good in him.

"Patrick do you need to make the meatballs?" "Yeah I should, come help me" "You want to cook with me?" "Yeah I do, one day you will have to live on your own so I might as well start teaching you to cook" "When do I have to move out?" "When you're comfortable moving out, I know you're not a foster kid anymore once you turn 18 but you can still live with me, I'd be happy to keep you" "That'd be nice, I don't know what I'm doing with my life right now" "That's ok, I'll help you figure it out, even after you move out I'll still be your father and you can come at any time"

While the pasta cooks Patrick and Pete roll out the meatballs from mince in Patrick's fridge and put them in the pan to cook. Once they're done Patrick pops one in Pete's mouth for him to taste then drains the pasta and puts it on two plates. He serves out the meatballs as well then puts some sauce over the top and goes to put both plates on the coffee table.

"Do you want to watch a movie or somethings?" "That would be nice" "I've got Netflix so you can choose anything you want, off you go hun"

Pete scampers off to pick a movie and Patrick stands in the kitchen for a while longer, watching the gorgeous boy. Once he's picked a movie Patrick gets his pill bottles off the table and goes over to sit next to him. "When do you take these?" "One of each in the morning and sometimes one at night if I'm feeling really bad" "Ok, make sure you take them, I'll try to remember to tell you" "Thank you, I'm almost out so would you mind buying me more, I'll try to pay you back" "No, you won't pay me back for anything, they're your pills and you need them so I'll pay" "Thank you" "You deserve it, that's what parents do"

Pete lets Patrick kiss his forehead and wrap him in a tight hug then cautiously pulls Patrick's arm around his shoulders. He's worried at first but Patrick doesn't move away, he just passes Pete his food and starts the movie so Pete relaxes into him. Half way through the movie Patrick gets distracted and ends up watching Pete's face and enjoying seeing him smile, laugh and gasp at the movie

He's so sweet and even though he's a bit rough around the edges but he's such a good kid and Patrick will like having him here. He's been hurt and broken so he needs a good home so he knows he has somewhere in the world to be safe. All of Pete's problems can't be solved with a hug and a promise of protection but Pete will be with Patrick for at least 2 years so there's time to help him. Pete won't be instantly ok but if he knows he'll always have a home with Patrick and that Patrick will always be there for him, maybe he'll keep opening up and let Patrick show him how he deserves to be loved.


	53. Robbing

**Gerard's POV**

I walk quicker as I pass through an alley then let out a breath as I make it back onto the main road. Its unlikely that anything will happen considering Im an adult man in the suburbs and I don't look rich but Im always nervous walking at night.

Im almost at my house when someone grabs my arm and pulls me into the doorway of an apartment building. Its totally in shadow so no one walking or driving past would see that I've been pulled in here.

I can barely see the guy that grabbed me but I can tell he's shorter than me, has shaggy dark hair and is a lot stronger than me from how tight he's holding me.

"Be quiet, I don't want you to scream" "Let me go, I don't have anything you want" "I live on the fucking street asshole, I want anything I can get" "Ill give you money, let me go" "I don't want to take the money you give me, I want to fucking rob you so you can feel what its like to have everything taken from you"

He pulls my arms behind my back and hisses in my ear "Take me to your house and let me take everything you have, in return I won't stick a knife in you"

Now that I hear him properly and he's holding me I know he's barely more than a teenager. I feel bad for him and if he wasn't threatening to stab me I might even hug the kid. I've been told Im a sop and want to help everyone even when they don't deserve it and I definitely think its true because I want to help this boy.

His hands holding me are shaking slightly and I hear him flick open a pocket knife but he doesn't press it to my back so I guess he really is nervous about doing this.

"Please take the knife away, I'll take you home" "To your house? Really?" "Yeah come on, follow me" "You've got someone at home don't you? You'll tell them to call the police to arrest me or they'll be a police officer and I'll go to jail" "No I live alone, I'll take you there, I promise"

He shakily steps away from me but holds the knife by his side, ready to threaten me again if he has to. Its stupid but I feel bad for this kid and I know how bad it is to live on the street so I want to help him. Slowly I reach down and grab onto his hand, smiling slightly when he lets me hold it and start leading him down the road to my apartment.

I know my house is pretty nice but I still enjoy it when the boy gasps as we walk in the door and he sees the big apartment. "Fuck I picked the right person, don't move, I'll take everything thats expensive then leave, don't move and don't call anyone" "Or I could take you upstairs and we can have some fun then I'll give you whatever you want"

Offering sex to the boy who's robbing me is possibly the stupidist thing I've ever done but he looks so scared and lost so I want to give him another option. "Why the fuck would I go there with you? Just let me rob you so I can leave" "But thats no fun, come upstairs with me and I'll give you a good time then I'll give you as much money as you need. No selling things, no stealing, no threatening me, just have a night with me and you can have whatever you want tomorrow"

He's shaking again and is pointing the knife at my chest "What's the catch? What do you want from me?" "I want sex and you want money, do what I want and I'll give you money" "How much?" "That depends on how good you are, if you blow my mind I'll blow yours"

Its such a good deal that Im not surprised when he drops the knife to the floor and sighs "Ok, you can fuck me, you can do anything you want with me" "Good boy, come over here"

With a sigh the boy walks over to me and lets me smack his ass even though he looks scared. "What's your name hun?" "Frank" "Well Frankie, Im Gerard and I can't wait to get you naked. How old are you?" "I turned 18 a month ago" "Young little boy" "How old are you?" "Im much older than you, Im in my thirties" "Oh ok, you look young" "Yeah I know, people tell me I look like a teenager"

I press my lips to the place under the boys ear and feel him slightly relax under me. Quickly I strip the jacket off his body and feel him shiver as my lips trail lower to his jaw while I start leading him backwards towards the stairs.

It takes a lot of stumbling and giggling but I manage to get him up the stairs to my room and push him back onto my bed. He looks a lot smaller and weaker than I first thought so I know I could overpower him if I wanted to but he's small and cute and sexy so I would much rather sleep with him.

I strip off my clothes, leaving myself in boxers then lean down to do the same to Frank. I didn't notice before but both his arms are covered by sleeves of tattoos and I find more on his neck, legs and stomach while I strip him down.

"Look at you, little tattooed badass" "Thats me, sexy little badass" "I can't wait to be inside you" "I can't wait to suck your dick baby, you're so big and hard for me" "I am, I can't help it when I see all these sexy tattoos, I fucking love tattoos" "You got any?" "No Im scared of needles but I love seeing them on other people"

While Frank bucks his hips up towards mine I run a finger over the tattoo wrapping around his stomach saying 'Search and destroy'. Its pretty sexy so I lean down to kiss his neck while my hands snake lower into his boxers.

I wasn't expecting too much from the kid so he's definitely bigger than I thought and I can happily wrap my hand around his thick length. Franks hips snap up against my hand and he groans deeply when my other hand slips into his boxers as well, to play with his balls.

The way Frank moans is glorious and its all I can do to stop myself getting on my knees for this kid. Maybe if he decides not to rob me and he comes back another day I can blow him until he comes down my throat but for now I just need to fuck him.

"Gerard are you going to fuck me hard? Are you going to treat me like a slut and bruise my little ass?" "Id love to, id love to see bruises on that pretty ass and know it was all from me" "Good, I don't need prep or lube, I just need you inside me" "You're a slutty little boy, I fucking love it"

I press my lips to his and push down both our boxers so Frank can spread his legs, ready for me. When I trial a finger down to circle Franks asshole he moans but slaps at it "Stop I don't need it, I just want your dick" "I like prep, its sexy" "I want your dick, I need your dick, I might die without your dick"

There's not a lot I can say when he's lying on my bed naked, begging for my dick so I roll on a condom and wrap my arms around him tight. When I push in Frank groans and pushes back against me so I can sink inside him, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Frank. He's not a virgin but he's tight and it feels amazing to be inside him.

"Gerard fuck, get inside me" "I am" "Fuck me harder, treat me like a little slut". He's gorgeous and desperate so I pull out and flip him onto his knees so I can push back in. When he pushes back against me I smack his ass making him moan and bury his head in his arms.

Frank has a pretty spectacular ass so I love this position a lot more because I can appreciate how sexy he is.

For someone so young he takes my dick so well and Im very impressed by how beautiful and slutty he is. When I get close I lean down and moan into the salty skin of his back before coming inside him and slumping down on his back. Frank whines and goes to jerk himself off but I knock his hand away and do it myself. He comes after a couple of strokes so I can pull out of him and lie back on my bed and wait until Frank curls against me.

"You gonna rob me now Frankie?""No maybe ill do it tomorrow, I want to sleep now" "You're gorgeous and you were fucking amazing" "Thats good, I like pleasing you" "Would you like it if I woke you up with a blowjob?" "It'd be the best morning of my life" "Well I guess tomorrow will be a real good day"


	54. Beach Memories

**Petes POV**

When I see the short chubby ginger boy sitting on the cliff in my favourite spot I sigh and watch him for a while before going to sit next to him.

His names Patrick and I haven't seen him in almost 2 years so I can't believe he's right here on my favourite cliff. Our families have beach houses next to each other so we've known each other for a while and we used to hang out every summer, swimming and tanning and acting like 5 year olds. Thats until we slept together 2 years ago and instead of waking up in bed together and talking about it or agreeing to date, I woke up to an empty bed and haven't seen him since.

I was pretty heartbroken and I can't believe he's right here, sitting next to me and looking out over the beach, our favourite place.

He was my first and I know I was his too so I never understood why he ran off and never talked to me again. We used to text everyday and he was my closest friend so I missed him. Even last year when my family came down to spend the summer here like always, Patrick's family was here but apparently he didn't want to come. I didn't bother asking this year because I assumed he wouldn't be here but he is so I don't know how to feel about it.

Patricks silent beside me for a long time but he finally picks up a rock and throws it out into the sea before saying something. "Hi Petey" "Hey Trick" "How have you been?" "Alright, Im thinking about trying to get a scholarship at Princeton for engineering, its pretty cool" "I've been working on my music, I don't really know what Im doing with my life" "You never did"

I love being back beside Patrick but its so awkward and after so long of silence its hard to get back to telling each other everything like we used to.

"Pete Im sorry, I haven't seen you in ages" "Where were you last year? Apparently you didn't want to come here" "Im sorry, I was a dick" "Are we going to talk about this? I need to know if we're still friends" "We'll always be friends and yeah we need to talk about this"

I slowly reach over and take Patrick's hand and luckily he lets me. Even though he hesitates, he curls his fingers into mine and lets me hold his hand which I've done so many times over the years that I know it even better than my own.

"Im sorry" "Stop apologizing, just tell me what I did wrong, I didn't want to leave you" "You were prefect Petey, you were the most amazing person in the world" "Then why did you leave? Why did I wake up to an empty bed? Why did you ignore me for 2 years?" "I don't know, I messed up and I don't know what to do" "Please talk to me, we used to tell each other everything and we knew each others stupidist and most embarrassing secrets, now you won't even tell me what I did wrong"

Patrick makes a little sobbing sound so I quickly pull him into my arms and stroke his beautiful hair out of his face.

"Im sorry Pete, I didn't mean to hurt you but I did and I didn't know how to fix it. I made a huge mistake so just avoiding my problems seemed like a good idea" "It was the most amazing night of my life, was it just a huge mistake for you? Am I just a mistake?"

This isn't how I hoped this would go and I hoped that making love the most important person in my life would mean as much to him as it did to me. I don't regret a second of it and I've wanted to do it again for 2 years and now he's telling me its a mistake. We were only 15 and we both knew it was illegal but I loved him so I didn't care about the law.

I've loved Patrick since I met him but I never realised I loved him in that way until he kissed me on the beach and we went back to my beach house and made love. Maybe Patrick didn't want it, maybe he didn't want it to go so far, maybe he didn't enjoy it, maybe he just doesn't like me that way and our friendships ruined now.

"No, I don't mean you're a mistake, you're my favourite person in the world so you'll never be a mistake" "What are you saying?" "Running away and ignoring you was a mistake. I should have stayed but I was so scared that you'd be mad or grossed out when you woke up. We're best friends so I thought it was all a mistake and I couldn't bare to hear you tell me you hated it, it was special to me so I ran away" "Why did you ignore me? I texted you so many times" "I was scared, I ran away and I knew it was shitty so I couldn't face you because I knew I hurt you. You texted me so much but you just said Im your best friend so I thought thats all I was to you. I thought you'd be disgusted if I told you I like you as more than a friend, I like you a lot so I don't want to get rejected"

We both liked our night together so much but we were both afraid that the other person didn't like it, its ironic and it really sucks. I could have been dating Patrick for 2 years but instead we were both so scared and awkward about it so we've wasted so much time.

"Come back home with me, our parents are out at the golf club and I doubt they'll be back before midnight" "Ok, take me home Petey" "Have you slept with anyone else since we did it? Have you had other boyfriends?" "No, Im all yours and I always have been, what about you?" "No, I was so convinced that I was terrible so I was too scared to even kiss anyone else, I just wanted you so Id never want anyone else" "You were amazing, you blew my mind Petey, it was the best day of my life"

Patrick lets me help him to his feet and I wrap my arm around his shoulders while we walk. We've spent so many years at each others houses so when we get to my house he finds the key under the mat, unlocks the door and leads me up to my room.

When we get to my room he flops down on my bed and when I hesitate by the door he waves me over and pulls me down next to him. For a while we lie on the bed together and Patrick explores my body with his hand but I finally pull away and put a hand on his cheek.

"Patrick I care about you so much, can we try this again?" "I want to make love to you, I want to wake up naked next to the man I love" "Promise you'll stay this time? Promise you'll stay and make me have to explain to my parents why I'm naked with my best friend?" "I promise I will, I can't wait to wake up and be so totally in love with you" "I love you" "I love you too, I always have"

He looks so beautiful lying there on my bed telling me he loves me so I put a hand on his waist and pull him close to me so I can kiss him. Patrick's lips are just as amazing as last time I kissed him so I gently pull him on top of me and wiggle us under the covers on my bed.

We lie together, kissing with Patrick on top of me, completely wrapped up in our own world until Patrick pulls away and rests his head against my shoulder. "You're amazing, I love you Petey and I'm sorry I wasted so much time" "I've got you now and that's all that matters" "Be my boyfriend?" "Do you even need to ask? How could I ever say no to someone as perfect as you?"

When my hands slide lower to finger the hem of Patrick's hoodie he gives into me completely and let's me peel it off his body. It goes surprisingly smoothly but when I try to take off my own it takes a lot of giggling and shuffling around before I can get it off. By the time I throw it on the floor we're both breathless with laughter at how hard that was and I love the way we are together. It's not weird or embarrassing like it would be with someone else, I can be clumsy and awkward but he still loves me and I'm not scared of anything around him.

"God that was a lot of work baby" "Shut up Tricky, I'm trying my best, I've only done this once you know" "We'll get better at it, you'll stop being clumsy and not being able to take a shirt off"

I kiss him hard to stop him teasing and start working on his pants. Getting both our pants off goes a lot easier and soon I can hook my thumbs into the rim of his boxers and grind my hips up against him. "Can I take this off?" "Duh, get naked with me Petey, I want this to be so much more perfect then last time" "No worrying and no running away, just making love and having everything be perfect"

I slip off his boxers and then mine so he's naked on top of me and I can run my hands down his bare body. I really love his ass so I give it a squeeze just to make him squeal and grind down on me to make me moan as revenge.

Last time we did this he bottomed but I want this to be perfect for him so I kiss him gently "Do you want to top Tricky?" "No I liked bottoming, it hurt a bit last time but I think it'll be better now" "We haven't done this in 2 years, it'll still hurt you so I'm ok with bottoming if you want" "No I want you inside me, fuck me Petey"

I thought I'd done something really wrong and that's why Patrick ran off but obviously I didn't so I'll just try to do the same as last time. Neither of us are experts and we don't really have anyone to ask about these things and we're really just making up everything as we go.

My finger slowly circles around Patrick's asshole and I feel him loosen up enough for me to push in past the ring of muscle at his entrance. I know he'll be sore tomorrow and I want to make it as good for him as possible, I don't want to put this beautiful boy in any pain.

It's an awkward angle so I roll us over so I'm on top of him and kiss him gently as I add another finger. Patrick's moans are just as beautiful as last time and when I pull my fingers out and trail them up to his lips, he happily takes them into his mouth. The sight of Patrick's little pink lips stretched around my fingers is so beautiful and it might be weird but he seems to enjoy the taste of himself.

"Tricky do you want lube? I don't know if I have any" "Oh, it hurt last time when we didn't use lube, can we find something to use?" "I don't want to use something and hurt you further" "No it's ok, it'll be ok I promise" "I have some lotion for sunburns, would that world?" "Yeah I think so, is it the aloe vera stuff our parents used to rub all over us after we spent all day in the sun and turned into tomatoes?" "Yeah it is, you'll never be able to get a sunburn without thinking about me now" "I can't do anything without thinking about you, you're all I think about"

Patrick pulls me in for another kiss then I roll off him and search through my closet until I find a bottle of lotion. It's not the sexiest thing possible but we both suck at this so who can expect anything more. I wish I had a bottle of flavoured lube right next to the bed to pull out and make everything sexy and perfect but this is Patrick. He'd probably laugh his head off if I owned flavoured lube or if I had it in arms reach so I'm kind of glad I have to make this clumsy stumble to find sunscreen lotion to use as lube.

"Fuck hurry up Petey baby" "You're so desperate and horny, it's beautiful" "I'm so beautiful, I want you inside me and I want to make love with you, come make love to me"

I climb back onto the bed and crawl on top of Patrick so I can hand him the lotion "Come here beautiful, touch me" "Condom?" "No Tricky, I want to feel you, I want to come inside you" "We used one last time" "Last time I ended up with an empty bed and almost lost my best friend, this isn't last time" "You don't have an STD right?" "I've only slept with you, if you're clean then I'm clean"

With a smile Patrick takes the lotion off me and squirts some on his hand so he can gently rub it onto me. His hand is amazing and I wish I had of had him there for the last 2 years because this is a million times better than jerking off to porn alone.

Once I'm coated in the lotion Patrick spreads his legs and let's me crawl between them, kissing my way up his stomach until I get to his neck. Patrick's neck is so sensitive and there's no way we could ever do this with someone else in the house. Making one hickey is enough to make Patrick moan and swear like a sailor so I can't even imagine how loud he'll be during sex. This time it'll be less awkward and unsure so hopefully he'll let out all his gorgeous moans because he turns me on so much.

"You ready Rickster?" "Yeah, I'm ready for you" "Tell me if it hurts, I don't want to hurt you" "You weren't so nervous and careful last time" "Last time you kissed me on the beach and it took all my self control to get to back to the house before I stripped you down right there on the sand" "I like this more, it's so slow and perfect, I'm ready though so you can go when your ready" "I will" "You're stalling" "I'm not stalling" "You are, it'll be ok, we'll be ok" "Please don't leave me, I love you, don't leave me alone and ashamed" "Don't be ashamed"

He's so comforting and the way his hands run up and down my back easily soothes me. "I had sex with my best friend when I'd never even thought about guys like that before. All I wanted was to talk to you because I was so scared and confused and I didn't know what to do. You ran away and I thought I'd disgusted you, I thought you'd left because I was a stupid faggot and you hated being with me like that. I love you and you can't leave, I'm never letting you leave again"

Patrick's hands trial lower, running over the curve of my ass while he presses his lips to my collarbone "I'm sorry, I was scared too and I couldn't bare to hear you tell me that it was a mistake and you hated it, I had to run away. Don't ever call yourself a faggot, there's nothing wrong with this and there never will be" "I'm not letting you leave me, you're all mine now" "I've always been yours, I've always belonged to you and I want you inside me, make love to me Petey"

I love him more than anything so I lean in and kiss in before I position myself by his entrance. Patrick's arms are wrapped around my back tight so I let him guide me in slowly and we both stop to breathe when I bottom out. "You ok baby? Does it hurt?" "It hurts a little bit but it'll be ok, just go and I'll tell you if I need to stop"

He seems to be handling this a lot better than me so I set up a slow rhythm, burying my face in his neck and letting him set the pace. Last time it was quick and dirty because we were both horny and we'd never done it before but now I've done lots of research and watched lots of porn so I can do this. I'll make it so good that he won't even think about leaving because I made him feel better then anyone ever has.

Once Patrick gets more comfortable I pull all the way out, ignoring his groan of protest, then slam myself in making Patrick scream out in pleasure. "Yes yes yes, do that again" "You're so beautiful when you're desperate, I love you so much" "I love you, please keep going, I need you so much"

He drags me in for another kiss and rocks against me until I pull out and slam into him again. I do it a few more times then set up a quick face, making hickies up his pale neck. We don't really have any other friends here and I doubt anyone would ask either of us out but I love seeing the marks on him. I know he's scared to come out but I know our parents and they'll both be ok with it. I'm scared too but I trust that they'll accept us, especially if we're dating each other because they know we love each other and our parents are good friends so they wouldn't trash each others children.

If either of us dated a different guy our parents would probably be mean and say they're not good enough but now they can't do that. They're such good friends that saying anything mean about the other persons children wouldn't be good so they'll just have to accept it.

Patrick's moving and moaning under me and I'm so happy that I finally get to love him. We rock together in silence, moaning in each other's ears until Patrick whimpers "I'm close, I'm close please help me".

I quickly take ahold of him and jerk him off until he buries his face in my neck and comes hard onto my stomach. It only takes another couple of seconds before I stall inside him and come hard, collapsing on top of him.

For a while I lie there until Patrick pushes at my chest so I flop off him and curl into his back. "Petey your comes dripping out of me, it feels weird" "You love it, you love it baby" "It's you, of course I love it" "Was it good? Will you stay with me this time?" "Yeah I won't leave, I'm so so sorry, I know I've hurt you and I don't want to do it again" "It's ok, I love you and it's ok" "It's not ok, I've upset you and made you so sad and self conscious" "I'm not self conscious" "You are, you're hurt and I hate it, I always wanted to make you happy and protect you but I couldn't, I'm the one that hurt you"

Patrick curls up against me and kisses right above my heart "I love you and I won't leave, I'll never leave like that again. You said you don't want to wake up to an empty bed, naked and alone so you won't, you'll wake up with me so it's your choice. I'll stay in bed until you wake up so if you wake up and you're disgusted by the sight of me naked, covered in come, then you can leave. If you want to hurt me like I hurt you then you can leave and I'll be the one sad and scared and ashamed. You know I love you so I'll be here for you when you come back and I'll always be yours. It's your turn so my hearts yours to break"

He's suddenly so small and fragile in my arms so I hold him close and enjoy the feeling of his warm body against mine. It's like we're kids again, cuddled up in our sleeping bags on my front porch, talking about our fears and dreams and secrets because we trust each other completely. It's like how we used to have a bath together to get warm after spending too long in the ocean and getting shivers. It's just like when we were play wrestling and ended up on the floor so we got my parents to bring us blankets to make a fort because we were too lazy to get up. We have so much history and I can't believe Patrick would ever think I'd purposefully break his heart, I love him and I never want to leave him.

"Baby you mean everything to me, I won't leave you, I will never break your heart. You've been a brother to me for years and you're my best friend and now you're my boyfriend, I just want to protect you and make you happy" "I don't want to wake up alone in your bed, I don't want to be ashamed at how I gave everything to you and you left. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it so I don't know you don't hate me, I don't know how you still love me after I left you" "I love you, I'll always be here" The thought of you leaving for a second hurts, I left for 2 years" "I know but it's done now, we're together and you won't leave again, I'm not letting you go anywhere and I'll be here in the morning, loving you just as much as I do now"

Patrick doesn't say anything more but he kisses above my heart again so I know he loves me too. Now I can close my eyes and enjoy falling asleep with the boy I love and know that he'll be here to kiss me awake in the morning and I never have to worry about him running off again.


	55. Customer

When the little red haired boy walks into the dairy Frank sits up a bit straighter and hums in approval. He looks about 18 but considering he's wearing a class of '16 hoodie he must have already graduated high school.

He's chubby and cute and his bright red hair makes him look even paler than me is. Franks always has a thing for small pale boys and this guy is definitely his type.

He watches the boy walk around, getting what he needs before coming over to Frank. "Hey" "Oh hi, can you be quick please?" "Sure thing beautiful" "O-oh, thank you" "I haven't seen you before" "No I just moved in down the street"

He shuffles his feet while Frank scans his milk, eggs, bread, energy drink and toothbrush but when Frank picks up the pack of condoms he blushes. "Sorry, I didn't think such a hot guy would be here" "It just means you've got someone hot to go home to and use these on" "No I'm recently single, my boyfriend dumped me a couple weeks ago which is why I had to move"

The fact that there's such a hot guy in front of Frank who's gay and buying condoms is one of the best things that's happened all day.

He scan them for him but places the box on the counter in front of the boy instead of in the bag with the others. He frowns but Frank leans forward and smirks "Since you're single maybe you want to try those out with me, they look like they'll be just my size".

The boy stutters a bit so Frank step back and raises his eyebrows "I can close up and we can have some fun if you want, I'll be much better than your boyfriend" "I....... I don't know" "Think about it, the stores open for another 15 minutes so you're free to stay here while you decide" "I don't even know your name, mines Gerard" "I'm Frank, Frank Iero and you could be screaming out that name while you come if you take up the offer". Gerard blushes deeply and snatches the condoms off the counter and shoves them into the bag with his other things. 

Like Frank hoped he hangs around drinking his energy drink until it reaches 6pm and Frank starts locking up. Gerard still hangs around, shuffling his feet until Frank locks the front door and slips the keys into his pocket.

"So Gerard, you make a choice?" "I haven't slept around much lately, I'm not sure" "You can always take me to your place and I'll make you dinner if you don't want sex right away, we can see how you feel as the night goes on" "Maybe, I don't know, I haven't done this in a while" "You've said that, feel free to take your time, my cars right over there so I can wait until you make up your mind"

Gerard sighs and kicks at the ground but nods "Yeah ok, you can drive me home, we'll see about dinner and sex" "You can take one or both, I'm not picky about what you choose" "You want sex though right?" "Yeah I do but either way I'm happy. I either get free dinner and get to show off my cooking skills to a pretty boy or I get sex with a boy who is so totally my type and looks like a great fuck. It'll be a good night for me no matter what you pick"

Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank's cheesiness but follows him to his car and slips into the passenger seat. It's a short drive home considering Gerard only lives up the street and when they get to the parking garage under his apartment he hands Frank his keycard so Frank can park.

They're both silent for most of the walk up the three flights of stairs to Gerard's apartment until they reach his door and Gerard unlocks it. It's small but looks pretty nice and Gerard obviously really likes art because he has started least 8 pieces on the wall in the lounge alone.

There's a lot of awkward silence as they both take off their shoes and jackets but Frank makes his way to the kitchen and looks through the cupboards. Gerard doesn't have a lot of food but there's enough to make a good stir fry which is one of Frank's favourite things so he gets to work.

Gerard spends most of the time watching from across the kitchen, occasionally coming over to taste something when he smells something good. Frank loves the way Gerard presses himself against Frank's back in order to lean over to taste what Frank offers him, so he starts finding more things just to make Gerard keep doing it.

It takes the better part of an hour but despite the quiet Frank enjoys being around Gerard so when they settle down on the couch he considers putting his arm around him. Gerard's busy choosing a movie on Netflix and isn't paying attention so Frank does the cliche move and yawns while carefully wrapping an arm around Gerard's shoulders. It goes a lot smoother than expected because Gerard easily leans into Frank, not questioning why he's doing it, and picks a movie Frank's never heard of.

They eat and watch the movie until they've both cleaned out all the stir fry Frank made and the end credits are rolling. They haven't kissed or talked much but it was so nice spending time with Gerard that Frank actually doesn't care whether he stays the night or not.

Gerard's lying against Frank with his arm around him, not moving, so Frank shakes him gently and whispers to him "Hey Gee, you asleep?" "No asshole you're just comfy" "Your eyes were closed and you hadn't moved, I thought you'd fallen asleep" "No I'm awake" "I was wondering if you wanted me to stay the night, we said you could decide when the moment came so here we are"

Gerard's hand falls down to Frank's thigh and squeezes it gently "Yeah you can stay the night" "In your bed?" "Yeah in my bed" "Naked in your bed?" "Maybe, we'll see" "Naked in your bed after sex?" "Slow down there, we haven't even kissed yet, you don't even know my last name" "I presume it's Way, it was in your garage key card" "Oh yeah, it is Way, Gerard Way" "That's cute"

Frank leans in to press a kiss to Gerard's temple, smoothing the shoulder length greasy hair out of the way while he does. Up close he can see Gerard's brown roots under the bright red hair and it's pretty sexy for some reason.

"Wanna show me your room? Have you got a shower I can use?" "Yeah it's next to my room" "Wanna join me in it?" "You don't mess around do you?" "Not with a boy as sexy as you" "Shut up" "Sexy sexy sexy, you're sexy and you know it" "I do know it, you're just flattering me to get in my pants though" "Maybe a little bit, you are sexy though" "Shut up, go get in the shower and I'll consider using the condoms"

Franks feeling pretty victorious by now so he slowly strips off his shirt and starts unbuckling his belt while he follows Gerard to the bathroom. When Gerard turns around to see Frank half naked, throwing his clothes into Gerard's room he smiles slightly and opens the bathroom door for Frank. Even though he really wants Gerard to join him in the shower Frank walks in and smirks at how quickly Gerard closes the door when Frank starts to take off his pants. He's not actually wearing boxers so it's probably a good thing Gerard left when he did otherwise he'd end up seeing more of Frank than he bargained for.

He wants to impress Gerard but he wants to try to encourage the boy to join him so he sings nirvana songs loudly as he washes. He saw the nirvana album on the wall in Gerard's bedroom so the boys obviously a fan and maybe belting out a song he likes while naked in the shower will entice Gerard to join Frank.

Sadly the shower remains Gerardless but once he gets out he discovers something even better. He doesn't have any clothes once he's done so Frank wraps the smallest towel he can find around his waist and goes find Gerard.

When Gerard sees Frank walk into his bedroom, naked except for the skimpy towel, he chokes on his own spit and jumps to his feet. "Crap do you need clothes? I'll get you some" "I'm ok like this" "Aren't you cold? Aren't you afraid of it falling off?" "If it falls off then you'll just have to come over here and put it back on for me, I have no problems with that"

Gerard blushes and quickly throws Frank some clothes "Here but these on" "Sure, they look nice". Without waiting for Gerard to turn around Frank drops the towel and starts to slide on the boxers. When he sees Frank naked Gerard turns around with a squeak and waits until Frank's fully dressed and wraps his arm around Gerard's chubby waist.

Frank's definitely bigger than Gerard hoped for and he tries to ignore the heat in his stomach and the tent forming in his pants but he can't. Frank's shamelessly hard and pressed against Gerard's thigh so the red head has to quickly step away before he does something stupid.

"I'll go shower, make yourself at home" "So that means I can get naked and come join you" "No definitely not" "One day, I'll get in there one day" "Shut up, I'm probably not even going to see you ever again" "What if I want to see you again? What if I ask you on a proper date?" "I wouldn't believe you, I'd just think you were trying to get in my pants" "What if I wanted a date but I also wanted to get in your pants?" "Just let me shower Frank, it was a nice night but I know what you came for so I know I'm not getting another date unless I put out"

Gerard turns to go into the bathroom but Frank loops an arm around his waist and quickly pulls him back "I do want another date, just because I want sex doesn't mean it's all I want" "I've dated people before Frank, you asked for sex and came here for sex, why bother coming back if you know I won't do it?" "You're cute and cuddly and I like you, please just go on a proper date with me" "I don't have sex on the first or second date, I never will" "I can live with that" "I don't trust people easy, I'm a lot of work so most people can't be bothered" "I don't have a lot to do right now, I can make it work" 

Frank rubs at Gerard's chubby hips and smiles when the boy grabs onto his hand "Maybe you can come with me, just for a little bit" "To shower?" "Yeah, I don't know, I want to spend time with you" "I'll wait, I'll be here when you get back" "I don't want you to leave but I don't want you to shower with me, I told you I'm a lot of work" "I can just stay here, I promise I'll stay, or I can just sit on the floor of the bathroom"

With a sigh Gerard turns around and wraps his arms around Frank's neck "Thank you, you're a lot nicer than my last boyfriend" "I'm glad, I wouldn't want to get dumped for him" "No way, he was a total asshole. I would let you shower with me but I don't really like my body so I don't think it'd be a good idea" "I like your body, you're fucking sexy" "Yeah I know, I like the way I look but not naked, I have a ridiculously big ego but I'm so self conscious about my stupid naked body"

There's a very high chance Gerard will kick Frank out in a minute so the older boy quickly takes hold of the red heads shirt "Take this off, I wanna show you something" "This is stupid" "Just do it".

Rolling his eyes, Gerard let's Frank pull it off and even helps Frank get his jeans off but stops him when he hooks his thumbs into his boxers. "What is this Frank?" "You're beautiful, I'm going to get your number and ask you on another date" "Ok fine" "And you're hot as fuck, I don't see any problems" "Thanks" "Can I kiss you?" "We'll see, you might have to work a bit harder for that"

Frank pouts but let's Gerard step away from him "You'll be here when I get back alright? You can stay the night and if you make me something nice for breakfast I might give you my number" "I can't wait" "You'll have to, sit your pretty ass down so I can have a shower.

Obediently Frank sits back on the bed so Gerard can give him a wave and strut off to the bathroom, swinging his hips a bit more than normal to make Frank's mouth water.


	56. Care

**Pete's POV**

It's been a really long day so when I'm told I have another kid I need to go meet I'm almost ready to quit. Working at a kids mental hospital was never going to be easy but it's been so tiring lately and I don't know if I can do this.

When I walk into the arrival room it's completely empty apart from a boys huddled up in the corner, his shoulders shaking as he cries. I've been told his names Patrick and that he was kidnapped 6 years ago and only just gotten back. He's only 16 but he's so small and scared in the corner so I'm really hoping I can handle this kid, he deserves to be treated good.

I walk over and sit a couple of feet away from him, I'm not sure if he'd be ok with me touching him so I'll wait and be careful. "Hi Patrick, I'm Pete" I wait a couple seconds but he doesn't look up so I shuffle a little closer and lower my voice "Can you please look at me? I'm nice and I won't hurt you"

He looks up slowly but when he sees me he scrambles to his knees, puts his hands behind his back and drops his head. I don't know what he's doing but he's trembling and doesn't move even when I don't say anything so I try to figure out if I'm supposed to do something.

"Patrick what are you doing? Is it ok if I touch you?" I really need him to help me because I have no information on this boy and I don't want to do anything wrong. Patrick's still completely silent so I slowly back out of the room and go talk to my manager for a few minutes until we find Patrick's file. It's pretty tiny, only saying about his family, his kidnapping, that he's diagnosed with depression, anxiety and PTSD and that he was abused, raped and he never talks.

It doesn't help much but when I talk about what he did my manager shakes his head and sighs "He's been used as sort of a sex slave, people paid to have sex with him so he's probably used to submitting to every man he meets" "He was waiting for me to have sex with him?" "Yeah probably, if he does that don't touch him or do anything that'll scare him, hopefully you'll get used to him and he'll trust you enough to stop doing it"

This is not what I needed today but this boy deserves someone to care for him so I have to try as hard as possible even if I'm tired.

When I get back to the room Patrick's back curled in the corner but as soon as I walk in he jumps back into his submissive pose and he's shaking again. "Patrick please, I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down" I try to be slow and quiet but he flinches away as I talk and shuffles backwards while I walk towards him. Once he's stuck against the wall he stops moving away so I kneel down next to him and hold out my hand "Take my hand Patrick, I want to take care of you"

His hair is dirty and he's still in ratty clothes, not ones for the hospital, so I really want him to get clean and warm. It takes a while but after we sit in silence for 5 minutes Patrick reaches out and places his hand in mine.

I wait a few seconds to make sure he's ok with it then help lift him to his feet. Now that he's standing he's still hunched over but it looks like he's probably a similar height and weight to me so not as small as I thought.

Patrick's totally silent while I lead him to the bathroom but he's still shaking so I stop at the door. "Are you ok with being here? It's a public bathroom but there are private stalls and everything". He frantically shakes his head so I shush him gently and give his hand a soft squeeze "Come on, this is against the rules but I'll take you to the staff bathroom, as long as we're quick no one will know"

It feels weird breaking the rules for this boy after I've known him for 10 minutes and he's never said a word to me but he needs something special, just this once. Once we're in the bathroom I lock the door and hope that he won't be too scared about being in an enclosed space with me. This bathroom is just for staff that stay over night so it's only got space for a shower, toilet and sink but it's private and I think that's good for him.

I turn on the water to warm it up and turn to Patrick who's huddled by the door "Do you want me to leave? Can I trust you won't hurt yourself if I leave you alone". He watches me silently so I bite my lip "I'll stay here with you but I won't watch you, I want to make sure you're safe"

I know Patrick can talk because apparently he was screaming and crying when he was taken away from his kidnapper but now he's totally silent. He must have figured out that we're good people because he doesn't seem too scared and he does what he's told but I guess he'll have to trust me before talking.

"Patrick, you need to take your clothes off for the shower" I whisper and watch as Patrick slowly strips off his dirty clothes. Once he's naked he tries to cover himself up but he sees me watching and quickly sinks to his knees, back in his submissive pose.

This time when I hold out my hand I only have to ask twice before he puts his hand in mine and I can help him up again. I lead him to the shower and make sure he's under the hot water before I turn around and pull out my phone. I check my emails for a minute until Patrick cries out and I hear him drop heavily to his knees again.

When I turn around he's on the floor but instead of being submissive he's curled up to try to cover his body. I keep forgetting he's not what I'm used to, he's been through more than most people can imagine so I need to try to understand him better. I don't know if he's scared of phones or if he thinks I'm taking pictures of him but I quickly slip it back into my pocket and kneel in front of him.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I'm so so sorry" He's shaking and whimpering so I just put out my hand and wait until his tears stop and he lets me lift him up again. This time I perch on the sink and wait until he's done, not turning away but not watching him in case it scares him.

Eventually he turns the water off and dries himself off then puts on the clothes I give him. I think it's the best way to do it so I reach out my hand and almost instantly Patrick places his hand on mine so I can lead him to a room that we've decided is his.

It's cold and everything's white but it'll be his for as long as he stays with us so I hope it becomes home for him. "Patrick can I do anything for you? I want to make sure everything's good for you". He shakes his head quickly and goes to perch on the bed and watches everything I do. He's not talking and I know it'll take a while but I'm glad he'll at least follow along with what I ask him to do and can nod or shake his head to tell me things. It won't work forever but for now it'll make sure he's safe and comfortable without pressuring him too much.

Patrick sits on his bed watching me for a while and I don't know if I should leave or stay so I decide to sit back on the floor and take out my phone. He doesn't seem scared this time so I guess before it was only because he was naked that he was so scared.

I sit on the floor playing on my phone for a while and Patrick watches me. I get kind of involved scrolling through a group chat with my friends so when I look up and see Patrick scribbling on a piece of paper I wonder what he's doing. Patrick's left handed which I think is really cute and his handwriting looks big and loopy which is even cuter.

When Patrick's done writing he looks up and even though he flinches when he sees me looking at him, he tip toes over to me and drops the paper in my lap. He's got a stack of small pieces of paper next to his bed, probably for communicating since he refuses to talk and I'm glad he decided he wanted to say something to me.

On the paper it says 'I'm sorry. You can leave if you want to give me to someone else. I haven't pleased you very well'. It's sad that he thinks he has to do things for me and please me otherwise he'll end up with someone else so I shake my head and look at the trembling boy. He's probably scared that I'll send him to someone else who'll be violent with him and hurt him but I'll never do anything to hurt him, he shouldn't worry.

"Patrick no, I won't send you away and you don't need to please me. I'm here to help you and make you feel happier and more comfortable, you don't have to do anything for me". Obviously he really wants to say more but he's been taught to be quiet so he's too scared to.

I crawl over to sit at his feet and hand him another piece of paper so he can write something else for me. I definitely intend to keep these because Patrick's hand writing is nice and he seems like such a sweet kid so I want to keep things he writes me.

After a few seconds he drops the next piece of paper into my lap 'I want you to be happy. I want to be good'. I feel so bad for the boy because he's trying so hard to please me, it's all he knows and it's not fair. "It's ok Patrick, I am happy and you're such a good boy, I want you to be happy"

It's a weird way to talk but Patrick seems to be getting more comfortable around me so I take the next piece of paper. 'I haven't been hurt in weeks. I haven't pleased a man in weeks. You own me now. Isn't that why you're here?'

His short little sentences are so cute so I put my hand palm up on the bed and let him grab onto it. "I don't own you, if you don't like me you can get rid of me and you'll never see me again. You own me Patrick, so I'll do anything you want and you don't have to be scared of me. I won't let anyone hurt you and I definitely won't hurt you or make you please me, I'm here to take care of you and make you happy"

Patrick puts his other hand over mine and uses both hands to slowly rub my hand. He still looks scared but he seems calmer than before so I smile up at him and cross my legs to get comfy.

I want to talk to him properly but I guess he doesn't trust me enough right now so I'll talk instead. "I'm Pete and I'm going to be looking after you for a while and I really hope you like me. I'm supposed to ask you a bunch of questions and I don't want to do it but I know I need to, is that ok with you?"

He sighs but nods and takes the paper when I hand it to him. It has about 10 questions and none of them are too bad but when Patrick sees them he whimpers and crumbles the paper slightly as his hand shakes.

I don't want to hurt him so I take it back and let him hold my hand again "How about I do it? I'll ask you a couple of questions and you just tell me the answers". Patrick shakes his head and takes back the paper so I get up to sit next to him and whisper to him "Can I put my arm around you? Would you be ok with that?"

He nods so I wrap an arm around his waist and watch as he answers the first question which is one of the worst.

_Has he ever self harmed or tried to commit suicide?_ **_Yes_ **

I really hoped for a different answer but I have to hold him close and whisper again "It's ok, it's totally ok, have you done both?". He nods slowly so I sigh "It's ok, wanna see something secret?". When he nods I roll back my sleeve so he can see the round burn marks all the way up my tan arms. I never tell people I used to smoke or self harm but I know Patrick won't tell anyone since he never talks and I want to comfort him.

"It's ok if you've hurt yourself before as long as you don't do it anymore, I won't judge you". Patrick leans his head on my shoulder and picks up a piece of paper again. He scribbles 'Who did that to you?' so I tighten my arm on his waist and look down at my feet. "I did it to myself, I used to smoke so I burnt myself with the cigarettes, it helped me cope but I stopped a couple of years ago"

Patrick doesn't seem to know what to do so he turns back to the questions.

_Is he sexually active?_ **_Yes_ **   
_Does he let you touch him?_ **_Yes_ **   
_Has he talked to you yet?_ **_No but soon_ **

These questions seem really intrusive but Patrick answers three in a row then let's me read it. "You want to talk to me? I'd really love it if you trusted me enough to do that"

He grabs a piece of paper and writes 'Can I ever see Dylan again?' which makes me sad. I'm guessing that's the name of the guy that kidnapped him and I know the answer will be no until he's at least 18 but I don't want to tell him that. Patrick might see him if he has to go to court but I doubt he'd have to since he's underage and been manipulated too much to give proper testimony.

"Patrick I'm sorry, I don't think they'll let you after he hurt you so much". Patrick scribbles for a while on both sides of a piece of paper then hands it to me. 'I know he hurt me but he loves me. I never said goodbye. He hit me and I pleased him then he was taken away. All I did was cry and scream. He'll be angry so I need to apologise. I need to make him happy or it'll be bad when I go home'

I don't know why he writes in such short sentences but I'm guessing he talks the same way too. He was taught not to talk and to take what he was given quietly so I guess he's used to only saying little things if he desperately needs to.

"Patrick you're not going back to him, he stole you and hurt you so you won't go back to him, this is home now". Tears fall down Patrick's cheeks and his handwriting gets even worse because he's shaking so badly. 'He loves me. He's sorry he hurt me. I was bad. I deserved it. I like you but he owns me. He said I'd die if I left him. I don't want to die. I'm sorry. I need to make him happy. I can't please you. If I don't please the men he gives me to he's angry.'

His sentences get even shorter when he's upset so I take a risk and pull Patrick into my lap to hold him close. He's shaking and crying so I guess he's too upset to care if I'm holding him and he's too distressed to get into his submissive pose to try to please me.

"I'm sorry sweet boy I'm sorry, he hasn't given you to me, I was given to you because he's not going to own you anymore. You own yourself and I'm here to help you and make you happy so it's not your job to make me happy, no one will hurt you anymore"

By the time he stops crying he's curled up in my lap as I rock him back and forth so when he writes something I can read as he does it. 'I want you to be happy. It's my job. It's what I'm good at. If you're not happy I have to have sex. Sex scares me. Please let me please you. I'm scared'

They really should have gotten someone who knows how to deal with abused kids instead of me. I want to be angry at whoever gave me the case but the sight of him cuddled in my lap makes me so happy that I can't be mad. I already care for this boy and I barely know him.

"Patrick you're not going to have sex with me or anyone. Please don't be scared, all I want to do is protect you and make sure you're safe and happy". His writing is normal again when he writes 'Are you happy? I feel safe with you. If you're happy then I'm happy'.

All I can do is nod and wrap my arms around his waist as he straddles me and clings onto me like a koala. I want him to drink something so I stand up, lifting Patrick up with me and walk over to the bottle of water next to his bed and sit back down against his headboard. Lifting him isn't easy since we're a similar size but the excited noises he makes while I carry him make it worth it. He gratefully drinks the water I give him and when he stops, he's smiling so I hug him close and rock him back and forward until he goes to sleep.

It's pretty much like looking after a child but he's so sweet that I don't care if it takes a lot of effort, he's worth everything. I gently lie him down in bed and tuck him up, kissing his forehead before leaving him there, hoping he'll be happy when he wakes up. He deserves everything in the world so I hope he trusts me and I can help him get better, he's too young and sweet and beautiful for this.


	57. Surgery

**Petes POV**

Aside from my terror about getting surgery I can't help but notice my surgeon is really freaking cute. If I wasn't about to have surgery I'd be flirting my ass off and trying to get him to go on a date with me because he's so fucking my type. I really wish he could see me looking nice instead of in a baggy hospital gown and pale as fuck but there's not a lot I can do. Maybe he'll look past how lame and unattractive I am right now and after the surgery I can take him out somewhere to say thanks.

The only good part of this is that he frequently gets to see me naked while he examines me and I know I'm packing so I just hope he's gay and is enjoying the view. His hands sliding across my stomach and feeling me up are really nice and even when he pushes on my sore lower stomach I'm so caught up in how attractive he is to pay attention.

Apparently his name is Doctor Stump and he went to oxford which is really sexy. He's obviously smart since he's a doctor and he went to an amazing college so I'm glad I've got him. I never found smart guys sexy but this guy just gets better and better.

"Turn over Pete, I need to check your back quickly" He murmurs so I roll onto my stomach and let him push the gown up and enjoying how my ass is exposed for him to enjoy. His check ups are the best thing ever and I'm so glad its him doing it not one of the nurses. They're all cute but I like guys and I especially like this guy.

He seems to pay a lot of attention to me, probably too much considering I'm only here for my appendix to be taken out. I've been here for 3 days and he's come in every couple of hours to check on me and examine me. Either I have a horrible medical problem no ones told me about or he's totally into me, hopefully the second one because I'd love to go home with this guy.

"You look all good Pete, I'll be back to prep you for surgery in a minute" "Sure thing Doctor Stump, I can't wait" "That's the first time I've heard someone so excited about me cutting into them" "I meant I can't wait for you to come back" "Oh ok, I have heard that before" "Look at you of course you have and I am excited for you to take this shitty thing out, it hurts like fuck" "Most people wouldn't want someone who looks like he's 12 to cut into them" "I trust you, if you fuck me up then I can't take you out so that'd be a shame"

I basically just asked him out so I'm glad when Dr Stump blushes deeply and pulls my gown back down. Asking him out while he looks at my ass and is about to take me into surgery is one of the stupidest and funniest things I've ever done but I'm very proud of it.

"I'll get a nurse to prep you, I'll see you in the operating room" "No wait, I'm sorry if I creeped you out" "No its fine, I think I should go though" "I thought you were into me so I didn't think I went too far, sorry"

Doctor Stump sighs and perches on the side of the bed while I turn over and push my gown down properly. "Do you want me to stop flirting? You're literally going to be inside me soon so I don't wanna piss you off" "No I'm not pissed, I'm just used to people mocking me for being gay so I thought you were being a dick" "I'm gay, I'm not mocking you I'm just trying to get in your pants"

He laughs and leans over to hold my hand "If everything goes well do you wanna go out with me? Would you want to let me take you out once you're all healthy again?" "Id love it, I've been wanting it since I met you" "You have a thing for doctors?" "Just for you, I always liked slutty dumb guys I can laugh with and be stupid with but you're so fucking smart and its sexy as hell" "I'm glad you approve" "Oh I approve, I approve so much. Do people tell you how hot you are?" "Sometimes" "Well you're sexy as fuck and if it wasn't against the rules and I wasn't in a lot of pain Id ask you to bang right into this bed"

I'm being really forward but he leans in so I can feel his hot breath on my face while he talks "Id love to fuck you right here and if I wouldn't loose my job you'd be naked and screaming my name right now. I'm going to fix you up all good so when you get out I can take you home and have my way with you"

With a moan I pull him in and kiss him hard on the lips before pulling away and humming "You should go get ready for surgery doc, wouldn't wanna take too long and leave me here sad and horny" "I'll be 10 minutes then I'll be back to take care of you and get you ready" "Hurry, I'm always so bored without you" "Take off the gown, no one else will come in here and you need a new one for surgery, I want you naked when I come back"

He walks off, closing the door behind him so I wiggle myself out of the gown then lie down on my stomach with the blankets covering most of my body. I bury my head in my arms then wait until I hear the door open and close again. Doctor Stump doesn't touch me until he kneels on the floor next to me and murmurs "My names Patrick, call me that when we're alone".

Patrick stands back up and closes the blinds in the room before pulling the blankets away so my ass is exposed again. I'm a bit of a slut so I know I have a nice ass and I'm glad Patrick sees it too, its nice to have a bit of appreciation. His hands slowly fall down to knead my ass while his middle finger slips down to run over my slutty hole making me groan. I'm so hard and pressed against the bed so I wish he'd just finger me so I can come but instead me leans down to kiss the slope of my neck then pulls away. "Stand up Pete" "You're so naughty Patrick, such a naughty man" "And you're a slutty little boy so you can't say much"

I stand up slowly and enjoy how Patrick's eyes run along my body then let him step closer and put his hand on the back of my neck. "If I could I'd be inside you right now, you're so fucking attractive" "I know, I'd love it if you could fuck me"

We roughly make out for a while until Patrick pulls away and squeezes my ass "Come on beautiful, we need to get you ready for surgery" "I'm scared, you'll be there the whole time right?" "Of course, I'll be there and another surgeon will be there as well as nurses so we'll take care of you. I've given lots of appendectomies and no ones ever died or had any bad reactions to it, you're going to be just fine, I'm not going to let you die before I have my way with you"

I'm terrified to let people cut into me but Patrick helps put the gown on me then wraps me up in a tight hug. "You'll be ok sweetheart, I'll take good care of you" "Don't fuck up my tattoo ok? I like it and I wouldn't want to have it ruined for our night together, I think I'm pretty fucking hot and a massive scar across my tattoo wouldn't help my self esteem" "I'll be careful, I like your tattoo and I just want to have my mouth on it"

Patrick gives me one more kiss then steps back and runs a hand through my hair "Get back in bed Petey, I'll take such good care of you"

I let him lead me to the bed and tuck me up in the covers then kiss my cheek "I'll see you later beautiful, I'll get a nurse to take you to the OR and I'll meet you there" "You're not going with me?" "No I need to get ready, I'll be there with you though and when they put you to sleep I'll be there and I'll even hold your hand if you want"

I wish I could stay here and spend the rest of the day just kissing him but instead I give him a hug then let him leave. My appendix is starting to hurt me again so I lie back and wait until the nurse comes to take me away and I'm not scared anymore because I trust Patrick.

 


	58. Psychology

**Patrick's POV**

I'm half way done with my chemistry paper when someone comes up behind me and tugs at my arm hisses to me "Come on, come with me". When I turn around I see the jock Pete chewing on his lip and he pushes on my shoulder "Come on, you can leave your stuff here and we'll be back in a minute"

I'm sceptical about why he's pulling me away right now because he seems nervous but he doesn't seem angry or annoyed so I presume he won't beat me up or anything stupid like that. His friends have been calling me names and being assholes since 7th grade but its never gotten physical and I think I'm safe. Pete's never been very mean and usually he just watches and laughs along in the background. If he's never done or said anything before he's either doing this to impress his friends or he's not taking me away to bully me, I'm guessing its the second one though.

Sometimes I really like the fact that I'm studying psychology, social anthropology and human behaviour because I'm good at reading people by now. I've always been good with people so I really hope I'm not wrong and being lead off to be humiliated.

I follow Pete to an empty library study room where he locks the doors and shuts all the blinds so we're totally alone.

"Hey, I need to ask you questions" "Um..... ok, what's up?" "Just tell me answers, I need answers" "Ok, what do you want?"

Pete seems to get even more nervous and walks further away from me before saying anything. "You do a bunch of psychology and crap like that right?" "Yeah I do" "So you know me? You know things about me?" "Some things" "Tell me one thing, am I gay?"

I really wasn't expecting that so I just stare at him while he squirms and whimpers "Patrick stop fucking looking at me, I'm not crazy and there's nothing wrong with me so just fucking stop it" "You're defensive, just calm down" "I can't fucking calm down so just tell me what you know" "I know you have bipolar and depression, I know you take pills for them and no one knows, I know you're not straight and you're terrified about it. I also know you want to punch me or run away because you're scared but I won't tell anyone, I like you so I won't do anything or tell anyone"

For a while we stand in silence while Pete shakes then he walks towards me and grabs my wrist again "I'm gay? You know I'm gay" "Yes, I'm guessing you've got a crush on me or on someone I'm friends with and that's why you're asking me, you wouldn't ask and be so scared otherwise. You've never had a girlfriend that I know of, you never seem to go after girls or make jokes about hooking up and you never join in and call me a faggot. I had suspicion before but you asked so now I'm sure"

He shakes his head and sighs "You won't tell anyone right? Please don't tell anyone, I'll loose all my friends" "I won't, I know what its like to be bullied and to not have friends, I wouldn't do that to you even if you did bully me" "Thank you, they're not great friends but they're all I have"

I check to make sure all the blinds are properly closed before I step close to Pete again and place a hand on his shoulder. "So, apparently you like me and now that we know you like guys what are you going to do about it?" "I...... I don't know"

Obviously he's not at all comfortable with his sexuality and I already said he's never dated anyone so he has no idea what he's doing. I've never dated anyone either so I'm really just trying to get Pete to do something but he's into me so I know he'll try something.

Slowly Pete wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me right up against his chest. Its pretty unexpected but I move my hands off his shoulders so I can wrap my arms around his neck. We stand there together for a while until I lean in and peck him on the cheek and thread my hands into his hair.

I know I shouldn't like Pete because he's friends with the school bullies and he doesn't seem like a very nice person but he's pretty sexy. I like Pete and its not like many other people seem very interested in me. I'm not going to have sex with him or do anything stupid in the library study room but I'm super out about being gay so if he wants help figuring out his sexuality I'll gladly help.

"Patrick am I gay?" "I've already told you" "Am I bi or gay or what?" "I don't know, I know you like guys but I'm guessing you do like girls too and that's why this is hard for you" "It is, I'm so confused" "Let me help you, let me show you that being with guys is good" "You'll tell my friends, I'll loose everything if people find out I'm gay" "It'll be ok, I won't tell anyone and it'll all be ok, just trust me and it'll be fine"

I lean in to press our lips together and after a second Pete kisses back, closing his eyes and letting me lead him backwards. When we get to the table in the middle of the room I let Pete perch on the side of the table so we're the same height and it's easier for me to deepen the kiss.

It's obvious we've both kissed people before but we're both hesitant because we're such different people and neither of us are experts.

"Patrick you're so good at this" "I'm really not, I just like you so I want to be good for you, I wouldn't want you to rethink liking guys" "I think I'm bi, I think I like both but right now all I can think about is your dick in my mouth"

The way his voice shakes shows he's scared so I pull away and run a hand through his hair "Wow you realised you're gay 10 minutes ago and you're already wanting to suck dick, I'm impressed" "You're really going to tease me right now?" "Yeah I am, you're scared and you still don't understand why you like what you like so I want to make you more comfortable" "Thank you, it's not really helping but thank you for trying" "How about if I tell you there's no way I'll let you suck my dick here? I'm not really a slut so getting caught naked with you wouldn't really be good for me"

Pete groans in relief and pulls me back in for another kiss "Thank fucking god, I don't know if I could handle having to suck your dick, I like guys but I don't know if I like penises, they might take some getting used to" "You can be gay above the belt, it's your choice" "Gay above the belt?" "You like to kiss and date guys but you like to have sex with girls, it's not as weird as you think, it's pretty common"

Pete's hands start to slide downwards so I giggle and smack at them "Don't go down there" "I've never touched a hot guys ass before, I wanted to try it since you do have such a nice ass" "Fuck off, you'll have to go find another hot guy to grope, I already told you I'm not a slut" "You'd be such a good slut though, you're so fucking hot"

I really like Pete even though he's an asshole most of the time so I trail my own hands down to grab his ass. Pete jumps but laughs and tightens his arms around me "Do you like me?" "Yeah Pete, you're cool when you're not acting like an asshole" "Do you want to date me or do something?" "I'm not a hidden shame, if I dated you I'd never be able to be open about it and I don't like that, I'm fully open about who and what I like so don't make me hide"

I wish I could date Pete because I've always wanted a boyfriend and I can tell he genuinely wants to try dating me but that isn't the kind of relationship I want. I've been out of the closet since 7th grade and bullied about it by Pete's friends the entire time. I know Pete's scared but if he wants to be with me he has to make a choice because I refuse to hide and lie. I'm an affectionate person so if we date then I want to hold his hand and eat lunch with him and kiss him in the halls, I can't be with him otherwise.

"Patrick can we just try this in private? I want to be with you but I can't come out yet" "I know you want to be with me but that's the thing, if you won't come out now I don't know if I can trust that you ever will" "I will, I want to be with you" "I don't doubt that, I don't think this is a joke or a prank or anything, I just don't think I could hide the fact we're together" "Then don't, you're the only person I like and the only person who knows, don't leave me alone"

He looks so sad that I can't help feeling bad for the guy so I play with the collar of his shirt and try to think of something. "Look Pete, I've never had a relationship before so my first one won't be a hidden fling, if you want me you have to come out. I don't want to pressure you because I know its a huge thing but I can't be your boyfriend if you're in the closet" "What if I come out? What if I let everyone know and tell everyone that I'm a faggot and loose all my friends? Then will you want me?"

I hate how desperate Pete seems so I lean in to kiss his cheek and hold him close. "Pete its ok, I won't leave you I just can't be your boyfriend" "You'll be my friend" "Behind closed doors probably because you can't be my friend in public without loosing your friends" "Yeah I know, it sucks" "So friends?" "Yeah sure, does friends include kissing?" "Maybe a little bit, if you make me happy I could kiss you because you're a pretty great kisser"

We spend the rest of my study period in the room, talking and kissing until the bell goes and I have to pull away "Come on Pete, I need to go to class" "Alright, can I have your number?" "Yeah"

Pete hands me his phone so I can put my number in then slip it back into his back pocket and smile at him "I'll text you, maybe if you entertain me enough I'll give you my address and we can hang out" "Really?" "Do you want to?" "Yeah, fuck I'd love that" "I've seen you driving a car so we can go somewhere private and you can make me happy, I want you to make me happy"

With a smirk I kiss him quickly once more then walk out to get my stuff and get to class before I'm late.

For the last 3 periods Pete texts me as much as he can and at one point he even sends me a picture of a hard dick in boxers and begs me to do something about it. I can't tell if its actually him or not, he could have just found a picture on the internet since he sends it in the middle of class, but its sexy either way.

When I leave the school I see Pete getting into his car so I point down the road and walk a couple of minutes down the road until he drives up next to me. We're far enough away from school that I can get in the car and be pretty sure no one will come along. "Hey Patty, you come for me did you?" "I said I would, you made me pretty happy, wanna make me even happier?" "What's with that? You're smart and you know people so why are you saying it like that instead of just telling me to blow you?"

He's not as oblivious as I first thought so I run my hand up from his knee to his thigh, kneading slowly. "You have crappy friends and you're scared of your sexuality, you want to have someone who cares about you. I care and I like you and accept your sexuality so you want to make me happy so I'll stay with you. When I say I'm happy, you calm down and smile so I do it so you'll be more comfortable around me, I want you to want to be around me"

I tug on Pete's arm so he carefully climbs over to settle in my lap with his knees bracketing my hips. He's hot and heavy in my lap so I feel myself getting harder so I'm pretty sure he can feel how turned on I am.

I've never done this with anyone but I like Pete and I trust him so I let him grind down on me and press his lips to mine. I'm letting Pete take control now because I want him to be more confident and I feel better with him deciding what he's comfortable with. Usually I wouldn't think Pete would be the more conservative one but since he's so hesitant I definitely think its better for us to let him lead.

For a while we make out until I pull back and run my hands through Pete's hair "You're so hot, it would be a fucking tragedy if you were straight" "Good thing I'm bi, everyone gets a piece of Pete" "No they don't, only I get a piece of you so you better not find anyone else to take a ride in your car with" "I think you're good for now". I roll my eyes but let him pull me back in for another kiss.


	59. Punishment

**Gerard's POV**

I look across the party and groan when I see my slutty boyfriend grinding up against a football player. I let him do what he wants because I love him and know he loves me but I hate when he does these stupid slutty things in front of me. If he wants to be a slut he can do it behind closed door, not in the middle of a party where me and everyone else can see.

When Frank walks off to get a drink I follow and while he leans over to get a beer I go over and press him up against the table "You're such a fucking slut" "Yeah I know Gee, whatcha gonna do about it?"

I swear Frank gets off on this and I hate it. I hate how he teases me and taunts me and tries to make me angry, it might get some good sex but it's so annoying and I wish he'd just keep his legs shut.

"I want you upstairs in 5 minutes, don't be a little whore before you get there" "Or you'll do what?" "I'll make things a lot worse for you, move your slutty ass"

I smack his ass and watch as he walks back into the crowd so I can slip upstairs. It's not too hard to find an empty bedroom and once I do I leave the door open and sit on the bed waiting for Frank and thinking about how to punish the slut.

When Frank walks in he smiles and slowly pulls off his jacket and drops it to the floor. He kicks the door closed while he pulls his shirt over his head, drops it to the ground then starts unbuckling his belt.

Every time I've been angry with him about him being a slut it's turned into some pretty hot sex but I think it might be different this time. I still want to have sex with the idiot but I'm not sure I want him in my ass right now.

Frank undoes his belt so he can push his jeans and boxers down, leaving him naked in front of me. He walks forward and tugs at my shirt but I push him off and point to the bed "Get on the bed" "I thought you were going to let me fuck you, maybe I should go back to that hot little football hunk" "Get on the bed slut, you're not going anywhere and even if I would let you leave you wouldn't, you're too horny for that"

With a shrug me lies down on the bed and pats his thighs "Come on beautiful, come sit on my cock, you look so good bouncing on top of me" "I know I do, this is going to be different though"

I kneel next to him and grind myself down on his cock making him quickly go hard as he rubs against my rough jeans. "How's this different Gee? I'm horny and you're here to please me, seems like we've done this many times" "Well today you're going to bottom not me, how's that for different?"

Franks mouth falls open and he pushes me back slightly "I've never bottomed Gee, you know I haven't" "I hadn't either, before I met you I was a virgin but I gave myself to you because I love you, you say you love me so why can't I top?" "I'm not a bottom, I thought you were ok with how things are" "I am but you're a slut and I'm sick of spreading my legs for you just to keep you interested, if you love me you'll give me this" "I do love you, you know I do" "That's the thing Frankie, I say it all the time because I love you, you only say it when I'm naked and giving in to you. I'm sick of being your bitch so are we doing this or not?"

I wait for Frank to agree and be his usual stupid sexy self but instead me pulls me into a hug and I feel tears falling onto my shoulder. "Gee please, I can't do this and I do love you, I love you and I want you to stay" "See Frankie, you only say it after we have sex or when you're trying to convince me to have sex" "Please, I know I'm a slut but I don't want you to leave"

He seems really upset but he's holding me too tightly for me to be able to pull away and see his face. I'm taller and fatter than him so I'm worried about hurting him under me but he's clinging on so tight I doubt he'll let me move away even if I break his ribs.

"Frankie what's wrong with you? I didn't think this would be such a big deal, you've probably done it before and it's not like I'll go around telling everyone you took it up the ass" "It's not about my fucking reputation" "Then what? Is your masculinity so fragile that you can't even bottom for the person you're supposed to love?"

Slowly Frank relaxes under me and he sighs before letting me move away so he can wipe at the tears stains on his face. I lean towards him to try to kiss him but he shuffles away and grabs for his boxers on the floor. I watch as he gets dressed again and walks towards the door "I'll see you later Gee, you can take the car home and I'll be back later" "Frankie what the fuck are you doing?" "I'm getting smashed and probably having sex with a slutty cheerleader, can I go now?" "No you can't, don't fucking walk away" "We live together Gee, as soon as I get back home I'm sure you'll have some plan of attack to find out my darkest secrets, leave me alone for now"

He storms off so I groan in anger and follow him down the stairs but I loose him in the crowds of people so I give up and drive myself home like he said.

It's almost 2am when he stumbles in the front door stinking of beer and sex, barely able to walk. He's been drinking since high school so he at least manages to get to the toilet before violently throwing up. We're in college so I thought he'd be more mature than high school but obviously not. Frank never fails to be able to find a frat party with plenty of free beer and willing hook ups.

I barely knew him in high school but I knew he was a slut that drunk and partied too much. We got together at the start of college a year ago and he seemed to be less slutty and even though he still partied too much he could handle the alcohol better.

For a while I sit with him, holding his stupid faux hawk out of his face while he throws up but after 10 minutes he's just dry heaving and I can leave him. I'm considering going to bed and leaving the stupid fucker but I'm the one who'll be bitched at when he's hung over so I take him a cup of water.

Frank takes it and once he's got control of himself he lets me drag him to our bed, strip him down and let him get comfy. I doubt I'll get anything more than drunk rambling if I try to talk to him so I take off my jeans and curl around Frank's back to get some sleep. He never lets me be the big spoon usually so I take advantage of it while I can, while he's too drunk to care about his ego.

In the morning I wake up before Frank and decide I might as well make him breakfast before I start yelling at him for being a stupid slut. I'm not a great boyfriend sometimes but at least I try to be nice to him sometimes and at least I know when to shut my legs.

One day I'm going to be so sick of him whoring himself out so I'll go out and cheat on him back and I know I'll get shit for it. If another guy even looks at me weird Frank's pulling me out of the building and threatening to punch the guy. I don't know why he bothers to be so protective while he's such a whore but it's pretty unfair. I have to be totally faithful to Frank while he can sleep with anyone he wants and do anything he wants. I love him and constantly tell him he's the only one I love but Frank barely says he loves me and calls me a whiney bitch when I tell him to stop hooking up. It's so one sided sometimes and I hate it, I wish he saw how unfair he's being.

When Frank stumbles into the kitchen, grumbling and swearing at the sun, I throw some toast and scrambled eggs in front of him and glare while he eats it.

"Stop glaring Gee, it's putting me off my appetite" "Who was it this time? A cheerleader? That football player? Both of them? Maybe you were in an orgy this time, that'd be wonderful" "It's too early for you to be so passive aggressive" "No Frank it's really not" "It is and my head feels like someone smashed it with a hammer" "Well I considered it multiple times last night so maybe someone did it for me" "You're a bitch when you're tired" "No, I'm a bitch when my boyfriend is a fucking hypocrite and doesn't know what love it"

Sometimes I wish I could just smash his skull with a hammer because maybe it would knock some sense into him. I'd love it if he'd just get someone pregnant or got an STD, maybe then I'd have a good reason to dump him.

"Don't be a bitch Gee, I-" "Shut up, it's fucking humiliating to be dating you and I hate every minute of it, you can't call me anything" "Why are you so mad?" "You're a hypocrite and you left me at the party just so you could fuck someone else, I hope you get them pregnant" "But then you'd have to be the stepdad" "Then I could dump you and you could marry the whore and have plenty more whorey babies with her, you'd love it"

Frank finishes his breakfast and comes over to wrap his arms around my waist "Don't be stupid, you wouldn't dump me and I'm not stupid enough to get a girl pregnant" "Whatever" "I don't think I slept with anyone else so don't accuse me of shit I didn't do" "You do it everyday, you're always saying I'm flirting or trying to get with other guys when I'm not, at least what I accuse you of is realistic"

I hate how I always tear up when fighting with Frank because it's just too hard not to. He really hurts me with what he does and maybe I don't mean anything to him but I love him so I hate the fighting.

"Don't cry Gee and I don't do that" "You do, I can't be friends with a guy unless he's in a relationship or you approve of him, this relationship is one sided and hypocritical" "I don't mean it like that" "You do, I'm supposed to be this stupid pure little nun who never thinks about anyone but you. You're allowed to sleep around and flirt and do anything you want but expect me to sit and take it. I asked for you to do one thing to show I mean something to you but you can't do it because you don't love me, I'm a disposable toy to you"

He grabs at my wrist but I shake him off and pick my phone up off the counter "I'm leaving, I'm so sick of you" "Please don't leave, I love you, you can top me but don't leave" "That's not the problem Frank, there are so many other problems" "Please Gee I'll change, I'll be all yours and I won't party or drink anymore, you can sleep around but I won't, it'll be perfect for you"

Even Frank's crying now and that just makes me cry harder because I don't know what I'm doing. "Frankie you don't understand relationships, you can't just fix everything by promising to only sleep with me" "Then how do I fix it? Come upstairs with me and you can top me and we'll fix everything later, please come with me"

He's shaking when I take his hand but he leads me up to our room and lies back on the bed "I'm all yours, no one else will touch me and I'll let you top me, I'll do this to make you happy because I do love you" "Why are you so scared?" "I'm not" "You are, you can tell me" "We don't do that Gee, we don't do soppy stories" "You don't do them, I tell you everything but you don't tell me anything, it's not me Frank"

Frank closes his eyes so I kiss both his cheeks and curl up next to him, clinging onto him tight like he did to me last night. "Tell me Frankie, I'll love you no matter what" "I've bottomed before so I don't want to do it again" "Who'd you do it with? When?" "M-m-my uncle, he sexually assaulted me as a kid and that's why I never go home for holidays or anything, no one protected me so I left them forever" "I'm not like him" "It hurt Gee, it felt like hell, I was 8 and I wanted to kill myself before I even knew what suicide was" "I'm sorry, I love you so you don't have to do this, I thought it just you protecting your ego" "I was protecting my mental health and I'm sorry, I love you too"

We lie there cuddling until Frank pulls back and kisses me gently "I haven't slept with anyone else in months, I flirt and act like a slut but I haven't done that in ages. I've had a couple of people blow me and done some stupid shut like that but no sex, that's only been for you" "You're kidding right?" "No, I wish I could say I've been faithful ever since you lost your virginity to me but I haven't been, I'm a cheating whore but I'm trying, I'm trying to be good for you"

I wrap him in another tight hug then drag myself away from him to get out of bed. "I don't have classed until 3 and I know you don't have any today, wanna do something?" "Yeah I do, by the way I will let you fuck me at some point but not just yet" "I'll wait, as long as you only sleep with me and tell me you love me then I can wait for you, as long as it takes" "You'll wait for me forever?" "I'll always wait for you, I love you stupid" "I love you too"


	60. Limo

**Franks POV**

When the small red head climbs into the limo Im tempted to ask for ID or possibly tell him to get out because he looks pretty young and I doubt he's the one who ordered it.

"Hi sweetheart, are you Gerard Way?" "Yeah I am" "Am I talking you to prom or something?" "You were going to but my date isn't here and apparently she's with someone else so can you just drive me around? I paid for this so I might as well drive around for a while"

He stares at his lap so I lean over to full open the window between us so I can see him properly "Is this your house?" "No its my girlfriends" "Im sorry hun" "Can you drive me around? I'll pay you extra if you want" "No darling, I'll drive you around if you want" "Im sorry for crying" "Its ok, Im not here to judge you, Im just here to drive" "What's your name?" "Frank" "Come on Frankie, lets take a drive"

Gerards crying softly but he's got the right complexion for it so it doesn't look bad like it would on someone else. For a while we cruise around town then I pull up in front of his high school. I like the kid and Im already wearing a dress shirt and tie so if he agrees then I'll make today a bit better for him.

"Gerard, do you want to go to prom with me?" "What? You're asking me to my own prom?" "Yeah I am, you've already got the tickets so why not? We can go as friends or something more" "You'd pretend to be my boyfriend?" "Yeah, I really like you so you deserve it, wouldn't it be good to just walk in with a hot older man and make your girlfriend jealous?" "It's drive her crazy, she probably left me for some stupid jock so he turning up with you would be great" "She knows you like guys?" "Yeah she does, she doesn't like it though and she hates it when I have male friends. You're older and hotter and sexier than anyone at my school and I'd love to go to prom with you"

I smile and get out of the car to open the door for Patrick. He takes my hand and let's me help him to his feet then adjusts his tie self consciously "The theme is Vegas so I guess it doesn't really matter that you're not dressed for it" "I'm in kinda fancy clothes, I can just say I'm pretending to be a broke gambler nursing a hangover"

That makes Gerard laugh so I wrap an arm around his waist and lean in to kiss his cheek "Come on, let's go show all your little friends how lucky you can get" "They'll never believe it" "I'll make them believe it. You're 17 right?" "Yeah, 18 in 2 months" "Hm, I'm robbing the cradle with this one" "How old are you then? You're like 24" "27 but you're close, do you mind the age difference?" "It's sexy, I've always wanted a sugar daddy" "I drive cars for a living, I'm not exactly rich but I'll be your sugar daddy for tonight baby boy" "I think we should say that we've been hooking up for 2 months, I was dating Lindsey for 4 months so it'll piss her off"

I smirk and pull him closer, enjoying the way he gasps as he bumps against my chest "You wanna say we've had sex? You don't mind people thinking I've fucked you?" "Can I ask a favour? Can you pretend you bottom? It'll be embarrassing if people think I take it up the ass" "Yeah I can pretend that, I usually bottom anyway" "Fuck, I've been having hot sex with a 27 year old who's sexy as fuck and probably has tattoos in the most interesting places, this is the best lie I've ever come up with"

Together we walk towards his school and I hold him close to me "Would you actually have sex with me? If I took you somewhere with a comfy bed or took you somewhere quiet in the nice comfy limo would you sleep with me?" "Maybe, I've never been with a man like that but depending on how tonight goes and how drunk I get I might do that with you" "You'll have to tell me now, I'm not going to get in trouble for statutory rape with a minor while he was drunk, jails not my kind of place" "Maybe not tonight then" "Alright then, maybe if you're still sober you can blow me to pay for this whole night" "Oh, do I have to pay extra for this?" "No, I'd have to sit in the car for hours otherwise and this is much more fun"

When we get into the hallway leading to the hall, Gerard has to hand over his tickets and despite the looks I get, we're allowed in. In the hall there's gold and red everywhere and they even have some fake gambling tables that people can play at. The music is surprisingly good for a high school prom and everyone seems to be actually having fun.

Gerard's arm around my waist tightens and he whimpers slightly as a girl starts heading over to us. I presume it's his girlfriend so I kiss the side of his head subtly to reassure him. It'd be pretty shitty if I embarrassed him now and told people he paid me to be his date but I wouldn't do that to the boy. He's too cute and fragile to hurt anymore than he's already been hurt.

The girl storms over and glares at Gerard "Who's this?" "Frank" "Who the fuck is Frank?" "My date". Now she turns to glare at me but it doesn't work as well on me as it did on Gerard. "Who are you?" "He literally just said I'm his date, are you deaf?" "You're an asshole, why are you here?" "To give this boy a good prom night" "But who are you?" "I'm the guy who's been screwing this beautiful boy for the last 2 months, the real question is who the fuck are you?" "I'm his girlfriend" "So why am I his date? Why were you tongue deep in another guys mouth when we walked in?"

She glares even more and turns back to Gerard "What fuck is this?" "You've cheated on me and I've cheated on you, what's the problem?" "No one cheats on me, I'm Lindsey Ballato" "Well I did and you found someone else so we're over, he's really good at sucking dick"

Lindsey glares and storms off so I hold Gerard close and laugh "Real nice girl there" "Yeah she's a bitch but she was the only one who wanted me" "I want you and for the record, I'm great at sucking dick" "Yeah I thought you would be, maybe you can show me how good you are tonight, I bought a hotel room for me and Lindsey but I guess we won't be using it. We haven't slept together so I wanted to do it tonight but I guess she was sick of waiting for me to stop being a loser"

I want tonight to be fun for Gerard so I pull him out to the dance floor and wrap my arms around him. It's pretty packed so all I can do is grind myself up against his back and talk into his ear "You're not a loser, she's just a bitch" "I am, I've never had sex, I'm basically the only 17 year old in this school that hasn't had sex. I was dating a beautiful girl so it must be because I'm a loser" "Or you were just waiting for the right guy to come along and make you want it"

We grind together until Gerard turns around and wraps his arms around my neck "How have you convinced me to do this after an hour when she couldn't after 4 months?" "I'm pretty sexy and I'm not a bitchy whore" "True, how many people have you slept with?" "A few, wanna hear something funny?" "Yeah ok" "I lost my virginity on prom night with my last serious boyfriend, isn't that funny?" "You lost it on prom night, that's sweet, I don't think I'll be doing the same" "Oh well, we can break you into prom next year then you can loose it"

He laughs and lies his head on my shoulder as we keep dancing for a few more songs then stumble through the crowds on the dance floor and collapse at a table. We eat some of the corn chips, mini pizzas and cupcakes that they're serving and I cuddle up with Gerard, holding him close and licking icing off his cheek. 

I really like Gerard so I happily spend the rest of the night dancing and eating with him and when we leave its past midnight. Luckily I'm not drunk since there was no alcohol and I can push Gerard into the passenger seat and drive him to the hotel he tells me to. Outside I stop the car and tug on Gerard's wrist so he climbs over to sit in my lap. I push the seat back as far as it goes but Gerard's still a bit cramped by the steering wheel. 

For hours we've been together but I haven't even kissed him yet so I lean in to suck on his neck and feel him shudder in pleasure. "Gee, can I kiss you? I want to feel those beautiful lips" "Yeah, come here". I lean in to capture his lips with mine and hold him close to my chest. I'd love to sleep with him but I guess he doe barely know me and he's not the type of guy to just give up something that special to the first person who asks for it. 

Its late and I'm still hoping to spend the night with him so I push Gerard back and run my hand up and down his thigh. "You gonna take me inside? Its fun here but I'd much rather be inside on a comfy bed where I can make you feel so fucking perfect"

He nods and moans softly "Oh fuck, please baby" "Come on, take me inside and I'll make you feel good, I'll do anything you want until you forget all about your slutty little girlfriend"

It doesn't take long for Gerard to get the key to his room and drag me up there. It's clean and white and more luxurious than I was expecting so I'm definitely glad I didn't just drop him off and go home. That stupid Lindsey made a real big mistake but I'm glad she did because now I get to spend the night with this boy instead of her getting to. 

Gerard fusses around a bit, taking off his jacket and tie and tidying the bed until I get bored with it and go over to wrap my arms around him. He jumps slightly but relaxes into me and grinds himself back against my boner "Frank we're not having sex right? It would be nice to do that and I do like you but I'm not ready, please"

I push him down onto the bed and watch as he squirms under my gaze "I won't hurt you baby boy, if you don't want sex then we don't do it, there's plenty of other things I can do for you"

He smiles at me and sighs "Would you mind if we waited until tomorrow? It's late" "You're a big boy, I'm sure you can stay awake" "I...... I've never been with a man like this, you're hot and older and I barely know you" "I can teach you, I'll look after you" "I don't want to disappoint you but I don't know you, this was a mistake, I shouldn't have brought you here. I went to prom with a man I only just met then brought him to a hotel room where we'll be alone and he can do anything to me, how stupid am I?"

Gerard tries to pull away from me but I shush him and gently press him back into the bed. "Baby boy I won't hurt you, if you want me to leave then I will but I just want to spend the night with you" "It's fucking scary, its one thing to do this with a teenage girl and another to do it with an adult man. I could push her away but I can't with you, if she tried anything I could stop her but you can do anything with me, I'm helpless"

I get why he's scared but I would never do anything like that to him so I just laugh gently and let go of him so he's not so trapped under me. "Baby boy, I won't try anything and I will leave if you ask me to" "Ok, you can stay with me but nothing sexual yet" "That's ok, I'll only do what you're comfortable with"

I strip off my shirt and pants then get in bed in my boxers. After a bit of hesitation Gerard does the same and gets in with me so I can wrap myself around his back and bury my face in his warm neck. 

It doesn't take too long for Gerard to fall asleep so I stay awake for a while, stroking his hair then let myself fall asleep, cuddled close to the beautiful boy.


	61. You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

**Pete's POV**

Patrick presses against me and all I can feel is his breath on my neck, sending shocks of heat through my body. This is definitely my favourite thing to come home to and I'm so glad Patrick's taken time off work for this. He's been feeling crap lately and his job was terrible so I'm happy he can stay home and work on the music he loves. I earn enough money to let him stay home and do what he loves so I can come home to the tight of my beautiful boyfriend, finally smiling after so many months of depression.

He helped me so much during college and he's the whole reason I'm happy and successful now so I'm glad I can help him. I went through such a bad time with my depression and bipolar but Patrick helped me and worked two part time jobs for years just to let me do what I love. Now I own a successful business I'm happy and healthy and make a lot of money so I can do the same for Patrick. I know what it feels like to work a shitty job just to try to make money and since I make so much money I'd much rather let Patrick be happy.

In the kitchen Patrick's cooking some kind of pasta so I change into sweatpants and go back to Patrick. I love walking around shirtless because I can see the way he watches me and I love turning him on. He's Christian and he was raised to be a virgin until marriage so even though we've been together almost 10 years, we've never had sex. We make out all the time, sometimes we grind on each other like horny teenagers and a couple of times he's even let me get my hand down his pants but never sex. I've never even seen him fully naked because he's so private about things like that but every intimate moment with him is so perfect.

Once he's finished with dinner we sit together on the couch half watching the episode of Hells Kitchen on TV but mostly talking about our day.

Finally we both finish so I wrap an arm around Patrick and kiss the side of his head "Honey do you want to go to our bedroom?" "For what?" "I want to spend time with you" "I've told you......" "I know, I'm not asking for sex, I just want to make you feel good" "Everything we do is so wrong" "I know but God will forgive you, He knows we're in love and I want to marry you one day, this is all ok" "I'm not like the people you've dated before, I don't do these things and I'm not the kind of person you're into"

Patrick grew up in a very strict Christian family so he's been taught to obey every rule and he's told me how he got punished for breaking any rules. He's so used to doing exactly what he's told that he doesn't see the bigger picture. I'm sure it's ok for us to make love because we do want to get married one day but Patrick refuses so I'm not going to pressure him. If he wants to wait for marriage to loose his virginity then I'll respect that, I intend to spend my life with him so I'll respect his morals and beliefs.

I think no matter what religion Patrick followed he'd still wait for marriage because that's very much who he is. We were friends for ages before we got together and it took a lot of persuading before Patrick even gave me a chance. I've had to fight for every inch Patrick's given me and I've waited a long time to get close to him so I'm good at waiting by now. If he's not comfortable loosing his innocence to someone he isn't going to spend his life with then that's ok. I know we'll be together forever so I don't mind waiting, I know if he's going to sleep with anyone it'll be me so if he wants to wait I'll always be here when he's ready.

"You're the exact person I'm into, I love you and you're the only one I want" "I watched a movie the other day about a couple" "Ok, what happened?" "The guy was rich and owned a business and his girlfriend stayed at home and was an artist. She was Mormon and wanted to wait for marriage but that wasn't what he wanted to he cheated on her with his secretary for years. It just made me think about us, you own a business, I stay at home and do music, you have a secretary who's very attractive" 

I see where he's going with this and I really don't like it. I've always been open about liking both genders and I have a long string of ex girlfriends in the past so it's hard for Patrick sometimes. Every time I make a friend or hire someone new Patrick gets anxious but after so long I know what to say to show him I'm all his.

"Patrick darling that was a movie, I'm not like that" "But it's the same as our relationship" "Apart from the fact that I wouldn't cheat on you, you're my one and only" "You've done it before" "Yeah I cheated on my past girlfriends but I'd never do it to you, I was young and stupid and I made bad decisions that hurt people, I've grown" "Promise you won't be with anyone else because I'm a prude" "I won't, I love the way you are, I never have to worry about loosing you because you'd never think about cheating or being with another man. You're beautiful and loyal and I totally trust you, I love that"

He lies his head on my shoulder and nods "I guess we can go to the bedroom then". Now that I have permission I lead Patrick to our bedroom and lie him down on the bed. It took a long time and a lot of begging before Patrick agreed to sharing a bed so I'm pretty lucky we got there. We have to be fully clothed at all times and I'm not allowed to touch Patrick anywhere below the waist while we're in bed but it just feels good to wake up to such a beautiful sight.

At first I doubted we'd last for more than a week because I was a horny, partying frat boy and Patrick was a shy, private vegan straightedge but we did it. It's been nice because there's not the pressure to perform and no pressure with sex or being naked. I know me and Patrick work together with no sex involved so even if we get married and sleep together it won't be the main part of our relationship. When we get old and fat and can't get erections anymore we'll still love each other because we're not just in it for the sex.

Patrick spreads out on the bed and giggles as I climb over to straddle him and press my lips to his. This is my favourite way to be because I can feel is Patrick gets hard so I know I turn him on even if he's not willing to act on it. 

We make out long and slow until I take a risk and slip a hand under Patrick's shirt to rest on the smooth skin of his stomach. I have seen him shirtless before but he's never been comfortable being exposed around me so hopefully tonight he'll try it, just once.

"P-Pete, what are you doing?" "Can I please take your shirt off? You're so beautiful and I promise I won't go any further" "I don't know, if I'm half naked then you'll talk me into getting fully naked then we'll have sex, you know how I feel about that" "I do and I'd never do that to you, being shirtless or even naked doesn't mean we have to have sex, it just means we're comfortable around each other"

Patrick trembles slightly but he keeps eye contact with me so I know he's not too scared or disgusted by the idea. It's been 10 years of pushing boundaries and experimenting so I've gotten good at reading Patrick so I know when I'm going too far.

"Patrick please, I won't ask again but you can trust me with this if you want to" "I just don't know, it's so scary" "I'm not scary, I totally respect your morals and I won't go further than you tell me I can" "You're so beautiful Pete and I don't look like you, there's a reason you've been with so many people and I haven't, I'm not like you and everyone you've been with before" "No you're not, you're pure and perfect and you are the most amazing thing I've ever seen" "I'm not attractive like you, there's a reason you're the only one who wants me"

I shouldn't have asked for this but if I can show Patrick how perfect he is maybe he'll trust me to go this little bit further. "I'm not the only one who wants you, everyone who sees you wants you but you don't want them so they don't try their luck. If you weren't so loyal I'd be terrified to let you out of my sight because someone would snatch you up the second I turn away" "I......" "You're beautiful" "Im not, I'm just a short chubby guy with a bald spot who's a total prude but isn't hot enough or interesting enough to make up for it. You're hot enough to be a model and I don't know how I managed to get you to stay with me. I'm always scared that you'll find someone who's more worthy of your attention and I know I complain a lot but I love you, I don't want to loose you"

I really hate when Patrick goes into these moods because he's so hard to convince him I'm all his, I'm going to try really hard though, Patrick deserves it.

"Patrick you're so beautiful, you might not see it but I do and I want to show you how amazing you are" "You're all mine?" "All yours, for the rest of our lives. You are chubby but I love it and it just means there's more of you for me to love. I love how short you are because I barely ever meet people shorter than me and it's adorable. Your bald spot doesn't matter to me but it's very cute so I don't mind it at all, it's the perfect spot to kiss while we cuddle. I like the fact that you make me wait because I have to work for you. You're not easy so if I want something I have to prove I deserve it, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to fight for you"

My hands slip back under Patrick's shirt but this time he relaxes into my touch so I can drag it over his head and kiss him again. His skins pale and all his curves are a million times more beautiful than they are when he's clothed. I lean down to drag my tongue over his nipple and kiss my way down his chest, paying attention to any spot where he seems extra sensitive.

No ones done this to him before and I never thought I'd like that so much, in college I didn't like virgins until I met Patrick. He shows me how perfect it is to be someone's first and the way he moans unashamedly makes me harder than anything. Patrick hasn't slept around and learned to control himself, he asks for what he wants and let's out all his moans which makes me feel really good.

For a while I make love to his beautiful body with my mouth but finally Patrick pulls me away. His cheeks are flushed, his hairs all over the place and his eyes are bright with lust. I know my eyes go darker brown when I'm turned on but Patrick's go even brighter blue, it's amazing and I love to turn him on just to see those gorgeous eyes.

"Pete please, you know I don't beg and I don't know what I'm doing but I need something, I need you to give me something" "Tell me what you want darling, I'll do anything for you" "Undo the button on your jeans"

It's a pretty random request but I do what he says and pull down the zipper so the top of my tight red boxers are exposed. Patrick does the same so I can see his grey boxers and the line of hair that dips below the waistband. It's an amazing sight so I let Patrick pull me back up and kiss me like I'm the last breath of oxygen in the room.

"Pete I'm going to ask for something and if it's wrong or weird please tell me. I haven't done this and my parents never gave me the birds and bees talk thing and I don't watch any adult movies or anything so I don't know what's good. I need you to teach me" "What are you asking for?" "I want you to teach me how to do what you do" "I need a bit more clarifying darling, I do a lot of things"

He sighs in frustration and cautiously rocks his hips up against mine "I want you to teach me what you do when you touch me. You make me feel good but afterwards you go to the bathroom and do it for yourself, I don't want that" "You want me to show you what to do?" "Yes, I want to make you feel good like you do for me. It feels wrong but I want to start a family and grow old with you, I'm not defiling myself, I'm just showing my love for my soulmate" "Yes darling, if you're not comfortable with it we won't do it but God knows how much we love each other so it's ok for us to do this" "It is, it's ok to show your love for the perfect man"

Our lips press together again and I slowly slide my hand into Pete's boxers to stroke his dick. Pete gets hard very easily and luckily he gets off very easily otherwise we'd have a problem. For a while, grinding on each other was all he was willing to do but it was enough to get Pete off so he wasn't uncomfortable and hard for the rest of the day. He told me he's jerked off before but he doesn't like doing it and even though he's so private apparently he prefers for me to do it. Maybe it just feels better because I'm the one committing the sin but maybe he just likes to have me do it instead of getting off by thinking about me.

Patrick rocks against me and makes the most delicious sounds as I stroke him but I remember what he asked me to do and take my hand away. He tries to pull me back but I shake my head "Come on, I'll teach you how to do it for me, just do it like you would to yourself" "Jerking off isn't nice, it feels dirty and sinful" "But it's the same concept, just copy my movements and I'll tell you what feels good. I've seen you play guitar so I know those hands can do amazing things, you'll learn fast, you're so good at that"

Carefully Patrick slides his hand down my chest, stopping to stroke the tattoo on my lower stomach like I've told him I like. Eventually he stops stalling and his hand slips into my boxers to wrap around my dick. I thought he'd need more help but Patrick starts obediently stroking so I bury my face in his neck and return my hand to his own dick.

Patrick keeps pace with me so I rock my hips against him in time with his movements and speed up my own hand, desperate for the friction. I wish I could take my pants off because it's pretty uncomfortable with Patrick's hand in my tight jeans. His hands not huge but I wear very tight pants and I'm very hard so it's a bit cramped in there. Patrick's told me he's not comfortable with getting naked though so I'll take what I can get.

It feels like I'm a horny frat boy again, giving messy handjobs in closets while I'm drunk out of my mind but I don't mind. Being drunk off Patrick's kisses is a lot nicer than being drunk off alcohol and I'll wake up warm and happy with him instead of with a crippling hangover. I really can't wait until we get married because I'll finally be allowed to see Patrick. I've never seen him fully naked, even by accident, so I know it'll be amazing when I finally get to. I make a point of never locking the door so Patrick will walk in on me in the shower but for 10 years he's kept the door firmly locked every time he does anything in the bathroom.

"Petey I'm close, I'm really close" "Ok darling, come whenever you feel like, I love making you feel good" "I hate ruining my pants, it feels gross" "If you let me take it out then you wouldn't make such a mess but I know you're not comfortable with that" "Sorry" "It's your choice and your the one who'll have to clean yourself up"

Patrick only takes a few more seconds before he's coming over my hand in his boxers and slumping down underneath me. His hand continues its slow pace so I jerk against him, desperate for him to give me more.

Once he comes down from his high he speeds up again so I bury my face in his neck and hold back my moans. I always take a long time to come because I'm used to holding on and acting cool for the person I'm with but this time I feel bad about it.

For a few more minutes Patrick jerks me off but then he slows down again and groans "Is it supposed to take this long? It seems easy for you" "I'm sorry darling, it just takes me a while" "I do it so fast though, am I supposed to take longer? Is there something wrong with me?" "No darling, I've done this a lot so it takes me a while, you can stop if you want and I'll do it for myself" "No that's not what I wanted, I want to be good for you, you make me feel so good and I want to do the same for you"

I feel like shit now because I didn't want to upset Patrick and make him think there's something wrong with him, he's perfect and he should realise that.

"I'm sorry darling, you make me feel amazing" "Then why does it take you so long? I love you and it feels so good so I can't control myself, I'm sorry if that's not what you want" "It is, for everyone else it was a battle and we were always trying to impress each other and be the best. With you it doesn't matter who's more confident or experienced, all I think about is how beautiful you are and how I want to make you feel good" "I'm loud and only take 2 minutes to finish" "I love that, you don't hold anything back and I always know where I stand with you, you're perfect and I wouldn't change anything about you"

Patrick keeps jerking me off but he doesn't seem as happy about it as he was before. "What can I do? What can I do to make you feel as good as I felt?" "Nothing Patrick it's ok, I can finish myself off" "No I'm doing it for you" "Patrick just listen, please don't get upset. You obviously don't know what you're doing so it's messy plus it's uncomfortable and cramped in my pants, it's ok if you want to stop, you're probably tired"

For a while Patrick keeps his eyes locked on my bartskull tattoo then he tugs at the waistband of my jeans "Take these off, if you're uncomfortable you should take them off" "Really? You're ok with me doing that?" "Yeah I am, I've seen you naked before and you're not shy so if it'd make you more comfortable then you should" "You're really sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable" "No it's ok, I won't get naked but you can at least take your jeans off to give yourself more space"

Quickly I wiggle myself out of my jeans and let Patrick slide his hand back in my boxers. It's so much better now and when he pulls my boxers off as well I groan and roll us over so he's on top of me and I can throw my head back on the bed.

His hand works over me fast and when Patrick leans down to suck on my neck I stop holding in my moans and let myself go. It only takes another minute before I'm coming over Patrick's fist and going totally loose underneath him.

I know he hasn't done this before so I force myself to get up and clean off his hand. I'm about to take off his pants and clean him up but I don't think he's ready for that so I cup his face in my hands and kiss his nose "Go clean yourself up sweetheart and I'll get dressed then we can cuddle a bit" "I want you to help me with it because I hate cleaning myself up alone and feeling dirty but I know we can't, I'm sorry" "I'm ok with whatever you're comfortable with, it's up to you"

He nods and shuffles off so I pull on sweatpants and lie in bed until Patrick comes back and drops his clothes in the washing basket. I beckon him over so Patrick gets into bed with me and lies his head in my chest, letting me smell his sweet shampoo.

"Patrick are you ok with everything we did?" "I'm ok with it, it's not wrong to do that is it?" "No, if you love someone you can be intimate with them" "And it's not like I'm sleeping around, it's been 10 years and I know you're the man for me so it's ok for me to give you my body" "It is, I'm so so happy you trusted me with that, you're so beautiful and your hand drives me crazy" "Was it good? Was I as good as the other people you've dated?" "A million times better"

He scoffs but rolls over and wraps his arms around my chest. For once he's stayed shirtless so I can trace patterns all over his back while we lie there. "I know I probably wasn't as good but it wasn't bad was it? I tried really hard to be good" "It was perfect, it feels so much better when it's with someone you love more than anything. Sure other people are better at it and know all the tricks but I love you and it means so much to me to be doing this with you. I've gotten better handjobs and given better handjobs but when I'm around you my mind goes blank and all I can think about is how much I love you. Don't compare yourself because you're better for me than anyone else could ever be"

Patrick kisses me once more then we both settle down to go to sleep, cuddled up together with one less thing separating us than normal.


	62. Kissing Booth

It takes a long time of being teased by Andy before Patrick manages to find the courage to go over. A senior called Pete Wentz and his friend with an afro started a kissing booth at the school fair to raise money for some charity the soccer team supports. The teams doing a bake sale and other games as well but I guess someone thought the kissing booth would be a funny idea.

Pete Wentz is openly bisexual and so is Patrick so Patrick knows it'd be ok if he went over but it's just so awkward. Andy knows Patrick's had a crush on the older boy since he started high school but he's only a sophomore so he's too young for Pete. Pete only dates gorgeous, skinny college kids so short, chubby Patrick has no chance with him. He knows he's too unattractive and boring and innocent but that doesn't stop him admiring Pete.

Andy's on the soccer team with them even though he's also a sophomore and he says Patrick should go for it but he's never had the courage. Andy and Joe have had an on again off again thing since they met but it was so easy for them, unlike for Patrick.

Eventually Andy gives up and shoves $10 into his friends hand "Just go get him to kiss you idiot, if you don't want it then say you just want to support the cause but you've been having wet dreams about him for years" "They're not wet dreams" "Yes they fucking are, go make out with him, it'll make you feel better"

Andy has given him the money so Patrick doesn't really have anything except his dignity to loose. He'll probably get laughed at if he asks someone so obviously out of his league for a kiss but it is for charity so he doubts Pete would refuse him. They'll probably laugh behind his back about it but at least he'll get one kiss from Pete and maybe then he can get over his stupid crush.

Pete's perched on top of the table on his phone and Joes in the chair behind it, lazily counting their money. The booths been really popular so far, probably because Pete's so sexy and flirty that people can't resist spending money to get to be with him. Whoever came up with this idea definitely chose the right person, almost everyone in school would sell their soul to get to hook up with Pete Wentz.

After Andy kicks Patrick in the ass he stumbles over and puts the money on their table while staring at his shoes. He's talked to Joe before with Andy but he's never even said more than 5 words to Pete so he really doesn't know how to act.

While he keeps his eyes fixed on the ground Joe gives Pete a shit eating grin as the older boy scrambles to get into the right position to kiss Patrick. Joe's been trying to hook them up for months so he's feeling very victorious that they're finally doing something about all the sexual tension.

Pete perches on the edge of the table and pulls Patrick closer, in between his legs so he can wrap his arms around the smaller boys neck. "Hey honey" "Hi" "It's only $1 you know, you want $9 back?" "N-no, I don't" "You want 10 kisses then, I can definitely provide that"

It doesn't seem like Patrick's going to make the first move so Pete pulls him close and gently kisses the corner of his mouth so Patrick looks up. "You sure you want this? You can always just take the money and run, me and Joe have eaten way too many candy apples to be fucked chasing you" "N-no, I'm not gonna run" "Then why aren't you kissing me?" "I didn't think I was allowed" "The entire point of this is for me to kiss you, come here and let me kiss you"

Finally Patrick wraps an arm around Pete's waist and laughs as Pete kisses the side of his mouth again "Do those count as 2?" "Fuck no, those are just me trying to turn you on, I can do a lot better than that"

Pete quickly leans in and captures Patrick's lips in his waiting until the small boy wraps his other arm around Pete before running his tongue along Patrick's lip. Easily Patrick opens his mouth, giving Pete full access and god what a mouth. Pete's seen Patrick singing at performances and he always knew Patrick's mouth would be sin, it'd be easy to loose himself in this perfect mouth.

They only break apart when Joe starts laughing but Pete smiles at the younger boy "I guess that was 1" "Holy shit" "Get back down her gorgeous, you paid for 9 more"

Patrick's already lost in his lust for the older boy and his knees are shaking but he lets himself get pulled back in. They make out for at least another 15 minutes before Patrick pulls away to breathe and Pete lies his head on the shorter boys shoulder. "I guess that was your 10 kisses" "Y-yeah" "You're probably the best client I've had all day, fuck I'm glad you came over".

Patrick's staring at his shoes again, embarrassed at how lost in Pete he got but Pete gently forces Patrick's chin up so the younger boy will look at him. "That was amazing" "Thank you, I should go, you probably have other people" "They can wait" "I'm sorry, thank you for kissing me" "Thank you for making this fun, feel free to come back any time"

As soon as Pete lets him go Patrick runs off to where Andy's been standing and steals the last of his popcorn to eat away his shame. Pete's known for being a slut so he doesn't know why he did so much with Pete except that he couldn't bare to pull away. He's not Pete's type and he can see Pete and Joe laughing so they're obviously talking about how needy he was and how bad the kissing was. Pete's made out with everyone and he's probably been with people who are amazing at it so Patrick obviously has no chance.

"So did you get his number Trick?" "Of course not" "Why? The two of you were really going at it so I thought you'd at least get his number" "No, he did what I paid for and now he's probably saying how bad it was, you know I'm not his type Andy, I have no chance" "Not if you don't fucking ask for what you want" "He doesn't want me, I'm already embarrassed enough so I don't need to go over and beg for more when he obviously doesn't want it"

Patrick appreciates what Andy's trying to do but it's not going to work, even though he wishes it would. If him and Pete dated it would end badly because Pete would realise how lame and boring Patrick is and find someone better. Pete's slept with so many people but Patrick's never gone past second base so it wouldn't work.

For the next hour Patrick walks around with Andy, moping and continuing to eat away his feelings until Andy gets pissed and drags him back to the kissing booth. Pete's the only one there at the moment so Andy drags Patrick over and pushes him into Pete.

Pete's pretty surprised when Patrick flies into him but instead of letting the boy go he pulls Patrick into his lap and wraps an arm around his cute chubby waist. Patrick's too humiliated to say anything and Pete's just enjoying the moment so they stay in silence until Joe comes back and slaps Pete on the back. "Fucking finally, took you two long enough" "Fuck off Trohman" "No way, if I leave you two idiots will just fuck it up again so I'm staying right here"

Both Andy and Joe are glaring at the two trying to get them to do something but Patrick's still so unsure that he isn't willing to make a move. Obviously it's got to be Pete doing it so the older boy takes a breath before leaning in to kiss the small boys cheek. Patrick jumps but when Pete does it a second time he tilts his head to the side slightly so Pete can start on his neck. There's not many people left at the fair so they spend the next 10 minutes with Patrick sitting in Pete's lap while Pete kisses his neck.

It's not quite the outcome Andy and Joe were hoping for but its better then nothing so they'll take it. Patrick's not the kind of person who'll have sex in the school bathrooms if Pete asks so the neck kisses are probably as good as it's going to get for now.

At 5 Joe starts packing up and Patrick pushes Pete back slightly, trying to hide his red cheeks from the older boy. "How much do I owe you for that?" "I did it for free but if you do wanna pay me back you could always take me on a date tomorrow" "A date?" "Yeah, we can go get ice cream or see a movie or hang out at your house, whatever you want" "Pete Wentz wants to go on a date with me?" "Pete Wentz has wanted to go on a date with you since he first saw you" "Oh ok" "Why do you think we came up with this stupid idea? It was just a joke but I just really hoped that you'd come so I could make out with you, I guess my plan worked"

Patrick buries his face in Pete's neck in embarrassment but the older boy just laughs and gives him a smile "So tomorrow at like 12? We can make out some more if you want" "You know I'm a sophomore and a virgin right? I'm not going to sleep with you so if you don't want me for anything more than that, you can back out now, I don't mind" "I mind, I want this and Joes been telling me to ask you out for ages so there's no way I'd back out" "Tomorrow at 12 then" "Gimme your phone and I'll give you my number"

This is something Patrick hadn't thought about so he blushes even deeper as he hands Pete his crappy Nokia. His family can't really afford a better one so he's been using the terrible phone for years and it's never bothered him. Now seeing it next to Pete's iPhone 6 is really humiliating so he hopes it won't change Pete's mind.

When Pete sees the phone he laughs but Patrick seems so upset about it so he stops and hands it back to Patrick "I don't know how to use this darling, put your number into my phone instead" "Sorry" "It's adorable and it kinda suits you, you just keep getting better and better"

Pete's too cute and funny for Patrick to stay upset so he takes Pete's phone and plugs in his own number, pausing slightly at the name before just putting in 'Patrick'. He would rather put something cute but he doesn't know if Pete would want it so putting his name is a safe choice.

Once he gets the phone back Pete quickly texts Patrick and laughs at how happy Patrick looks. Maybe the boy was worried Pete would forget about him and never text him about the date but there's no way Pete would do that and he loves Patrick's smile.

"I should probably help Joe pack up now, he'll never stop bitching if I make him do all the work" "Ok, I'll text you about tomorrow then" "I'd love that, I'm glad our best friends tried to hard to hook us up, I wish it had of happened earlier though" "You're a really good kisser" "Well take me somewhere private and we can do some more tomorrow, bye Ricky" "Bye Petey"


	63. FBI

**Petes POV**

When the crying boy stumbles into the interrogation room I feel so bad for him and I just wish I could hug him. He's staring at me and trying to stop his tears so I motion for him to sit across the table from me and wait until he calms down.

Sometimes I really hate being in the FBI because I have to treat everyone like a suspect, even when they're adorable crying boys. If I could id hold the boy and wipe away his tears but I can't and all I can do is hope he's ok.

"Mr Patrick Stump is it?" "Y-yes" "Are you ready to answer some questions?" "Im ready, just ask so I can leave". He's so angry and broken so I stand up to perch on the table next to him and smile "Ok, when did you last see Mr Trohman?" "On Saturday, 2 days ago" "Was he acting weird or tense? Did anything seem wrong?" "He was stressed but thats nothing special lately, he's under a lot of pressure at work"

Patrick wipes his face so I continue on "Does Mr Trohman take drugs?" "No he smokes weed but nothing more" "No prescription pills or anything like that?" "No, he doesn't take pills" "He was found with a pound of heroin and was covered in needle marks" "It wasn't him, he didn't do it" "We just want to find out what happened" "He didn't do it, he loves me and id know if he was taking drugs"

Again Patrick starts to cry so I put a hand on his shoulder and rub it gently "You were having relationship counseling, can you tell me what it was for?" "We were fighting a lot and I wanted us to work it out, Joe thought it was bullshit" "Ok, since it looks like an overdose we don't think you've done anything wrong but stay close and keep yourself safe, we'll find out what happened to your boyfriend"

Patrick jumps up and wraps me in a hug so after a second I hug back and bury my face in his fluffy blonde hair. "Quick let go Patrick, ill get in a lot of trouble for doing this" "Ok, its a good hug though" "Yeah I know, ill see you later"

The guard leaves him out so I sigh and get ready to continue interviewing all the friends and family we can find.

5 hours later I finally get off work and go to the McDonalds across the street to get some quick food before I go home and sleep for as long as possible. When I order my food I see Patrick at a table in the back so I go over and sit next to him while my foods made.

"Hey Patrick, you ok?" "The guy I love is dead, do I look ok?" "Of course not, that was rude of me" "Yeah it was, you can buy me another coffee to make up for it".

I like the boy so I obediently go buy him another coffee then come back and put a hand on his thigh. We don't talk until my food and his coffee arrive then I look over at Patrick's red tear stained face "Can I ask you something?" "Something for the investigation?" "No I just want to talk" "Go ahead" "I just wanted to ask if you want to come home with me, we've taken over your house so I thought maybe you'd want somewhere to stay" "Is that illegal?" "No Im not actually working your case so its fine, I want you to come home with me"

Patrick smirks and his hand slips onto my thigh, running higher until he's only an inch away from my crotch "You want me to come home with you?" "Yeah I do" "What are we gonna do there?" "You're so beautiful Im sure I'll find something" "I just lost my boyfriend, I don't think thats appropriate" "Then why do you want to do it?" "Because you're so fucking sexy"

He slides closer and smiles "Tell me what you'll do to me, will you fuck me?" "Id love to fuck you, I bet you have the most gorgeous moans" "Most of my boyfriends say I sound like a 5 year old, one of them even gagged me because he said it turned him off so much"

Patricks mouth is small and pink and has the most perfect dick sucking lips so I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to put it to good use.

"I wouldn't gag you, id love to spend the whole night with you to see what makes you moan" "Id like that, I always like it when people pay attention to me and make me feel good" "I love it, I like people pleasing me but I much prefer to have a dick in my mouth" "I guess we'll get along great then since I love getting blowjobs and I love having dicks in my mouth too"

I look around the McDonalds but there's no one I work with here so I can lean in and give Patrick a light kiss on his pretty lips. He tastes like coffee and vanilla and grease which is surprisingly nice. I pull away but Patrick wraps an arm around my neck and uses it to pull me back in while his other hand slips down to rub over the bulge in my pants. Im pretty surprised he was that forward so I gasp in shock, giving him time to slip his tongue in my mouth.

Patricks mouth is sin just like I thought so I give into him and wrap my arms tight around him. There's not many people here so we happily make out until Patrick pulls away and increases the pressure on my boner. "How about you take me somewhere" "Where?" "I don't mind, I wouldn't mind having sex in your fancy government car" "I do have blacked out windows and id love that"

We manage to stumble out and get into my car before Patricks opening my pants and his hands on my dick. The back seats of the car can fold back so I pull the lever and we tumble back onto the flat seats and my hand slides down the back of his jeans.

I can barely think but I do like my job I pull back "Promise you won't tell anyone about this? You're a victim and this is probably consider to be taking advantage of you and Im not supposed to do this in this very expensive car" "I'll keep quiet, if this is good I want to do it again so I wouldn't want you to get fired"

He's promised to keep this a secret so I work on undoing his pants and pushing them off him. "Is this wrong Pete? My boyfriend just died and Im already having sex with another man, he'd kill me if he knew" "Its your life, its not like we're getting married, you just want comfort and you'll take it from the first attractive man that makes a move on you"

Patrick shrugs and giggles "Plus I've always been a whore, Joe hated it but he was always so boring, other men were so much more fun" "I hope Im just as fun as you hope" "You have a nice big cock, how could I not enjoy that thing inside me?"

I push Patrick away so I can pull off his shirt which joins his jeans on the floor which leaves him naked in front of me. Patrick tugs at my shirt so I let him pull it off and smile as he gasps at my tattoos. I'm not supposed to have them so I have to keep them covered while I work so I love how surprised and turned on Patrick is by them.

He leans in to attach his lips to the ring of thorns around my neck while he works my pants off my body. Now that we're both naked I let my hand run down his body then back up again to hold two fingers at his lips. He obediently sucks on them until they're wet enough for me to pull away and run down to rub at his entrance. I wasn't planning to go all the way but I can't resist a beautiful boy asking me to fuck him.

Patrick rolls over onto his stomach when I push in so I can get a better angle and focus on making love bites all down his spine. I hope he sleeps with someone else soon so they'll see them and he can tell the story of how he got fucked in a car by an FBI agent.

When I get down to his tailbone Patrick's moaning and moving under me so I lean down and lick over his asshole. This makes him scream out and reach back to push my head back down until I do it again. A lot of people think its gross but I really love eating guys out so I'm glad Patrick appreciates it so I can hear more of those perfect moans.

My tongue dips into Patrick while my finger searches for his prostate. When I find it I rub my finger on the spot and watch Patrick fall apart under my fingers.

I continue teasing him and driving him crazy until he tugs me away and moans desperately "Fuck me, just get inside me" "You ever done this before?" "I've had sex but never with someone I barely know or a federal agent or with someone so fast after my last relationship ended" "Such an innocent little boy, you're so fucking awesome"

Carefully I slide back up his body and press my chest down against his back, pining him to the seat. I don't have any lube in my car so I spit on my hand and rub it over my dick to make sure it won't hurt too much.

I take a minute to gently kiss Patrick's neck then slowly push into to his deliciously tight ass. He's shaking underneath me as I fuck him slow and deep so I talk into his ear in my most ridiculous porn star voice. "How's that baby? You like how my ginormous manhood defiles your temple?"

This succeeds to make him laugh and he relaxes slightly so it's easier for me to keep pace with the way his hips grind down against the seats. "You're so so beautiful Patrick" "Can you turn me around? P-please?" "Yes ok, why?"

I pull out of him and flip Patrick onto his back so I can see his perfect blue eyes. "How's this Patrick?" "Good, I like it like this and I know I'm just a little whore but facing away makes me feel bad" "Joe never fucked you like that?" "He did, when I did something wrong that's what we did so I could make it up to him" "Wanna tell me about it?" "I hated how he smoked weed and it made me really sad so he got high and pushed me around a bit then fucked me like that, it sucked"

He looks so small and fragile under me so I stroke his cheek and try to comfort him as well as I can. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about this but I think the people on the case have found out that he was working for a drug dealer, he wasn't a nice guy darling" "He loved me" "He did, you can love someone but still hurt them" "Don't hurt me, I'm a slut and you're probably disgusted by me but I just need something" "It's ok, I'll help you out, you're not a slut" "He told me if I ever cheated then I'd be a useless slut, I know he was a dick but I loved him and I don't know where I'd be without him"

I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes because I really don't see why a sweet boy like Patrick stayed with an asshole druggy for so long. Slowly I push back into him and kiss his perfect lips, loving the sight of him falling apart under me. I could convince him his ex is an asshole or I could make him feel amazing so I choose the latter because it's much more fun for both of us.

We're both turned on and desperate for this so we move against each other and before long we're coming over each other and I'm pulling out of him. My cars got tinted windows and the seats big enough for us to both lie on when it's extended so I lie with him and wait for him to leave.

Surprisingly Patrick stays and lies his head on my chest so he can hear my heart beating. "Thank you Pete, I promise I won't tell anyone" "Good, I'd be in deep shit if you did" "Would it be wrong to ask for your number? I've never done this before so I don't know if I'm supposed to leave or if it's ok to ask you on a date. I'll leave if you want, you probably already have a boyfriend, you're hot as fuck so of course someone else would have already claimed you" "I don't cheat, I'm single and I'll totally give you my number, I just didn't want to offer because I thought it'd be moving too fast after Joe" "No I'm the kind of person who needs someone around, even if it's just a hot FBI guy who's using me for my ass"

I amuse myself kissing at Patrick's neck, finding which spots make him whimper. He said before he likes people paying attention to him and making him feel good so next time I think that's what I'll do. I love sucking dick so I'd love to get on my knees for this beautiful boy and find out what he likes.


	64. Swept Away

**Gerard's POV**

Me and Mikey have been waiting at the airport for 3 hours, waiting for Frank Iero to arrive but it's worth it. FIATP is both of our favourite bands so we can't wait for the rockstar to get to here so we can try to get autographs and pictures with him. Every time he comes to the airport there's always fans and usually he takes one fan away with him on the plane. It's ridiculous to think he'll take me or Mikey but there's always a chance so we have to come just to make sure.

We wait for another half an hour until a black limo pulls up outside and the security guards have to hold people back while Frank gets out of the car. His oversized sunglasses and leather jacket look sexy on him, like everything does and I can't believe I finally get to meet him in person.

While he walks through the door the screams get louder and more guards have to come over to hold back all the screaming girls around me.

Me and Mikey are some of the only guys in the crowd because everyone knows about Frank pulling people away to the plane with him. He's never taken a guy before so most of the crowd is girls with thick makeup and low cut tops, trying to get Frank's attention so he'll pick them.

After a lot of pushing and shoving I manage to get to the front while Frank walks past and hold out my notebook. He signs a few around me then plucks mine out of my hand and smiles when he sees my favourite fountain pen that cost me 3 weeks of babysitting money.

I try to stay at the front while he signs it but a blonde girl in a hot pink top roughly shoves me out of the way and pushes her boobs towards Frank. I can't stop myself from falling straight on my ass so I have to crawl away and try to stand up before the mass of girls trample me.

Frank's still got my notebook so I try to fight my way back to the front to get it from him but I can't and I'm forced to fall back and lean against a wall in defeat. Maybe he'll just give it to one of the guards and I can get it back later. I really wanted to ask for a picture or say something funny to impress him but at least he's written in my notebook.

Frank continues on through the crowd and I can't see if he's holding my notebook or not until he gets to the gate of the plane and turns around. My hairs bright red so I'm hoping that he might notice me and when his eyes lock with mine I stare at him and my mouth falls open.

He beckons me towards him with a single finger so I slip around the back of the girls and manage to get near the front again, right next to Frank.

It's too loud to hear much so I try to lean forward and Frank does the same so he can talk into my ear. "I've got your book hun" "Thank you, you're my favourite singer, thank you" "Crawl under the barrier, come over here"

I stare at him in shock but I kneel down and crawl under the barrier the guards had erected and stand in front of Frank, still not believing that it's true.

His eyes are so bright green and when he takes my hand I have to stare at how sexy his tattooed hand looks in my bare, pale one.

He doesn't seem to be holding the notebook so I lean in again while Frank talks "I gave it to my manager, come get it" "On the plane? You want me to go with you?" "Of course, you're beautiful and I wanna take a trip with you, will you come?"

I frantically nod and let Frank lead me away towards the plane, away from the angry crowd of girls, outraged that a boy was chosen instead of them.

"F-Frank, why me? Why not one of those beautiful girls who were all waiting for you to choose them?" "Because I've had a million of those girls, in every city I've chosen a beautiful, slutty girl and had sex with her on the plane but I've never chosen a boy. I need to keep things interesting otherwise people will start to assume, I can't have people thinking they know what I'm gonna do"

I'm still waiting for Frank to say this is all a prank but when we get to the steps of his private jet he gestures for me to go up into the plane so I do what I'm told. The inside is luscious and completely different from all the commercial planes I've been on. I've never even been in business class before so being on a millionaires private jet is amazing.

Once the door to the plane closes Frank walks up to me and holds my black notebook under my chin "You want this hun?" "Yes please, did you sign it?" "I did, I signed it but you were pulled away from me before I could give it back" "Is that why you chose me? To give the book back?" "No I was interested in you when I saw you because you're totally my type and then I looked through your notebook and I knew I had to have you"

His arms slide around my waist and I can feel his hot breath against my face. Frank leads me to the back of the plane to a room where there's huge bed against one wall and a sofa against the other.

"Make your choice hun, which one do you want?" "You want me to choose where we have sex?" "I want you to choose if we have sex. If you choose the couch then we can hang out and I'll get the pilot to fly you back to Jersey after we get to London. If you choose the bed I'll fuck your brains out and you can choose if you want to stay with me in London or not"

It's pretty obvious which one I'm gonna pick so I slip my arms around Franks neck and press my lips to his, letting us tumble down onto the bed. I always knew Frank would be super dominant in bed and I'm pretty submissive so I love the way he rolls on top of me to pin my wrists down and take control of the kiss.

When Frank pulls away he looks down at the way the I try to lean up and reconnect the kiss and I can see him loving it. "Frank please, I want you, I made my choice" "You a virgin?" "No of course not, I wouldn't ask for this if I was" "Good, what kind of things do you like?" "Sex with beautiful rock stars" "Good answer" "I also like being dominated and using toys and being tied up, like fifty shades of grey but better"

Frank seems very happy with my answer because he kisses me again then stands up and smirks "You serious about all that?" "Yeah, I'm not sure I wanna get whipped on a plane by a man I just met but I like kinky stuff" "Good, you know I don't like to be boring"

He pulls out some silk ties from under the bed and smiles down at me "Like to be tied up?" "By you? Definitely" "And by anyone else?" "Depends if they're smoking hot and had me hard the moment I saw them"

Frank hums in approval and removes my shirt before quickly ties my wrists to the bed so I can't move. His hands sliding over the pale skin of my chest and down to my stomach feels so good and I'm so glad I was chosen.

I tug at the ties but they don't let me move so Frank smiles and strips off my pants and boxers. I really just want him naked too but Frank keeps feeling up my body until I'm desperate.

"Frankie, I want you naked, please get inside me, please baby" "Be quiet, you're all tied to my bed so you can't ask for anything" "Please, you're so hot and I just want you inside me"

My begging seems to work because he finally takes off all his clothes and stands over me naked. "You like spanking right" "Yeah" "Turn over" "How?" "Cross your arms over, its not too comfortable but I'll make it good"

I manage to wiggle myself over so Frank can spank my ass which makes me whimper and grind back against his hand. Frank spanks me 12 more times on both cheeks so my ass is red and raw then I hear him rip open a condom packet.

Quickly he rolls it on then I hear him spit on his hand and rub it over his dick before he flips me onto my back again. "Do you need prep or can I fuck you?" "I don't need prep but go slow at first" "Yeah ok darling, I'll take good care of you and it'll feel so fucking good"

I close my eyes and raise my hips up so Frank can wrap an arm around me and start slowly pushing into me. It burns but when Franks fully inside me he kisses me softly and grinds against me "Can I move? You good?" "Yeah, go Frankie" "God your body is perfect" " Better than any of the girls you could have picked?" "Hell yeah, I made a good choice"

He pushes my legs apart as far as they'll go then fucks me as hard as he can. My legs burn from his weight on them and being open so wife but it feels so good when he finds my prostate that I can ignore the pain.

After a few minutes I come without him even needing to touch me which makes Frank groan in surprise and laugh. "So slutty baby, close your eyes" "Why?" "I like it and I wanna come inside you"

Obediently I close my eyes and wait until I feel him come inside me. He pulls out, throws the condom away then lies down next to me on his lap, only laughing when I ask for him to untie me. 

Frank rolls onto his side and runs a hand over my stomach "Want me to let you go baby?" "Yeah, I wanna touch you Frankie" "I dunno, you look real cute all tied up and helpless" "Please Frankie" "Just answer something for me, once we get to London are you going to stay with me?" "If you want me to then of course" "I do, we could have a lot of fun there"


	65. I Don't Care Anymore

**Gerard's POV**

I'm almost finished marking my 11th grade English classes essays when Frank Iero finally shows up for detention, an hour late. He struts up and perches on the side of my desk twirling an unlit cigarette between his fingers "Hi Gerard" "It's Mr Way for you" "Your names Gerard so I'll call you Gerard, you call me Frank so it's only fair" "Fine, go sit down Mr Iero" "Oh I like that, it's real kinky"

He's impossible to reason with when he doesn't feel like behaving so I go back to marking essays until he pulls my pen out of my hand. "Gee don't be mean, we're spending special time together so at least pay attention to me" "This isn't special time, it's detention and you should be working on your essay Frank" "I don't wanna" "Come on Frankie, I don't want to fail you so just humour me with this"

Rolling his eyes Frank goes and throws himself down at a desk "Fine" "It's not hard Frank, you're smart when you want to be so it'll be good if you put some work in" "I don't understand Mr Way, I don't know what I'm supposed to do" "Have you been paying attention in class?" "Yes but it doesn't help"

I abandon the essays and pull a chair over to sit next to Frank "What do you need help with?" "Everything" "Do you understand what it should be about?" "No" "Have you read the book?" "No" "How are you supposed to do an essay on a book without reading the book?" "I don't know" "Come on Frank, it's due tomorrow" "I'm sorry, I can't just sit down and read things easily" "I'll give you another week but it needs to be handed in next Friday ok?" "Ok, I'll try but the books so boring, there's no actual killing of freaking mockingbirds and it's so lame" "Frank you need to try, if you really don't understand or don't want to read it then read a summary on the Internet. I just need you to write me something so I can see how much help you'll need to pass" "I'm just going to fail" "Then just put a bit of effort in so I can see what I need to do to help you, it doesn't have to be Shakespeare or anything, just write me an essay"

Frank sighs and takes out his phone to start looking for summaries of the book so I can go back and keep marking the essays of my junior class. I haven't had Frank in my class for the last 3 years but I think all his teachers gave up on him so now he's in his senior year and he's a complete disaster.

I barely mark one more essay before Franks ass is back on my desk and he's complaining again. "Gee it's too confusing" "Find a simple summary" "There is none" "Are you sure you can't read the book?" "I have concentration issues, I can't sit and read so I really won't get anywhere by trying" "Alright, just look tonight to find a simple summary and if you can't find anything to help yourself I'll tell you the main things about the book" "Thanks Gee" "You need to try tonight though, you can't go through life expecting to be babied"

With a smirk Frank stands up and comes to lean over my shoulder "Watcha up to?" "Marking essays" "Gross" "It's my job Frank" "It's a gross job, why would someone smart and attractive like you choose to come teach asshole teenagers" "I wanted to be a teacher, this school has good pay and I get lots of holidays and time off so it's not stressful" "But you have to deal with people like me" "You're not that bad Frank, you can be nice when you try to be" "Aw thanks Mr Way, I knew you loved me" "You just need someone to believe in you Frank, you're a smart boy so you need to try harder to show people that"

Before I can turn away Frank spins my chair around then straddles my lap "You're the first person to tell me that" "It's true Frank but stand up" "No, are you gay?" "That's not appropriate to ask your teacher" "I wanna know the answer, I see the way you look at me" "Yes I'm gay, stand up" "I know you want me, you look so horny every time you see me walk into the room and you stare at my ass when I bend over. You want me Mr Way and I know it"

I thought I was being so casual when I admired Frank but he really can be smart. He probably has plenty of people admiring him so I guess it's not hard for him to notice one more, even if it is his teacher.

"Frank get off me" "You don't want me to" "I do" "You want me on my knees, don't try to deny it" "You're 17" "Yeah but that's ok" "I'm not a pervert" "I'm legal, I'm almost adult and when you help me graduate I won't be your student anymore so we can do anything we want" "I suggest you get up or I'll push you off" "Admit it to yourself" "Listen to me Frank, I don't want you. I'm an adult and I'm way too old for you so you can't do this, it's illegal and I'm not going to break any rules for you. I care about you Frank but not in the way you want so go home, think about this then I'll see you tomorrow"

Finally Frank gives up and gets off me "Ok fine" "I'll see you tomorrow alright Frank?" "Fine" "Are you ok?" "Fine, I'm leaving"

He storms out of the room and leaves me there confused. I was trying to be nice to him and I didn't think I was an asshole but maybe he just got offended that I didn't admit that I like him. I obviously do but I would never tell a 17 year old that because he's way too young for me especially since he's my student. Frank's gorgeous but he's too young, too immature and too rebellious for me even though I do want him.

-  
-  
-

The next day Frank actually turns up on time to class but sits right at the back, keeps his head down even when I ask how he went with researching the book. I feel bad that I might have offended Frank because he is a nice boy but I start the class when the bell rings and wait until everyone leaves before talking to Frank

"Frank are you ok? You don't seem like yourself today" "I'm fine, I found some articles that helped me understand so I'll try to work on the essay and hand it in to you as soon as I'm done" "That's good Frankie, I want to know if you're ok though" "I said I'm fine, I really am fine" "No you're not, did I do something yesterday and offend you or something" "No I'm fine, stop it" "If you're sure"

I go back to my desk and pretend to do work until Frank starts squirming in his seat then comes to perch on the edge of my desk. "Gerard can I talk to you?" "Yeah, tell me what's up" "Am I just a stupid kid to you? Am I just a drop out teenager who's a lost cause?" "No, if I believed that then I wouldn't be helping you, you're a good kid Frank" "I don't know what to do, I can't handle everything" "Let me help, it'll be ok Frank"

He's close to tears so I push my chair back and open my arms for Frank to fall into. I let him lie there hugging me quietly then let him sit back on my desk as I go shut and lock the door. I'm not going to do anything inappropriate to him but if anyone walks past and sees us hugging it'll end up being very awkward.

Frank runs back into my arms and buries his face in my neck sadly. He sobs for a while before pulling away and looking at me with his tear filled eyes "Am I just a stupid kid?" "No Frank you're not stupid" "Then why did you reject me?" "When?" "Yesterday" "Because it's not appropriate Frankie" "I don't care" "You should, I don't want to loose my job or go to jail and I don't want you to get in trouble" "I don't care" "I like my job and I don't wanna go to jail" "I don't care, I can keep a secret" "I know you can but it's too much of a risk" "No it's not, you just don't want me"

With another sob he pushes me away and grabs his bag "I'm leaving" "Don't leave Frankie, I didn't mean to offend you" "I get it, you don't want me, I'll just leave then" "Come back".

I grab his wrist and pull him back into a hug which Frank just sinks into. "I'm sorry Frankie" "Why do you call me Frankie if you don't want me?" "Because I care about you and I never said that I don't want you, I just said that I can't have you" "I embarrassed myself for you because I thought you liked me too, I don't care about the stupid law" "It's important" "Do you like me? Can you just tell me yes or no" "I do, you're beautiful and smart and can be very charming when you try to be"

This might have been the wrong thing to say but Frank's smiling again and follows me back to my desk. "You like me Mr Way?" "Yes Frank I do, you've got what you want so you can leave now" "I don't wanna leave, I like it right here"

He sits down on my lap and smirks at my shock "This is where you want me isn't it Mr Way? Don't you like me sitting on your cock?". Frank grinds down and smirks even more when my dick gets hard against his ass "You naughty man Mr Way, you're so turned on by a teenager"

Its totally wrong but Franks so beautiful on my lap so I cup his face in my hands and talk over his slutty dirty talk "Can I kiss you Frankie?" "Yeah, yeah you can Gee". That's all the permission I need before I capture his lips in mine and stroke my thumbs along his cheeks.

Franks suddenly as nervous and shy as I was about saying that I like him so I take the lead and let Frank just move his lips against mine. From how slutty he is and how much he flirts I would've thought he'd be better at this but his shyness just makes him even more adorable.

"Have you ever kissed a man before Frankie?" "Not a man, I've kissed boys but never a man like you" "I'm a lot older then you Frank, are you sure you know what you want?" "Yes, I'm sure, I know I like you and I know I want to be with you" "Alright Frankie, this has to be a secret though" "I know, I won't tell anyone" "Good boy Frankie" "Are you gonna take me home?" "Do you want to come home with me?" "Yeah, I want to go home with you, I wanna please you" "I'm not sleeping with a 17 year old" "Why? I thought you wanted me" "I don't want sex" "I want sex, I'm not too young for it, I'm 17 so I'm legal" "You're a virgin aren't you Frankie?" "No I'm not, I know what I'm doing and I'll do well"

He falls to his knees and tugs at the leg of my jeans "Come on Gee, I'm not just a freaking kid" "Yes you are, you're a beautiful kid and I care about you but you're a kid" "I'm not a virgin" "Tell me the truth, I know you are, you're too nervous to even kiss me so you wouldn't be able to have sex" "Yes I could, you can teach me and I've watched porn and taken sex ed, I'll figure it out"

I feel bad because he's so willing to please and he really does believe that he can make me feel good even if he has no clue what to do. "Frankie come back here" "I am here, I want to learn how to do things" "Come up here and I'll show you what I want"

While tilting his head like a cute puppy Frank crawls back up and stands in front of me with his cute smile on his face "How do you want me Mr Way?" "Right here". I pat my lap so Frank sits down on it then wrap my arms around his waist "I do not have sex it's underage students" "I won't be your student for much longer and technically I'm not underage, plus I want it so it's not rape or anything" "Technically I'm an adult and I'm your superior so it doesn't matter how much you want it" "Now now Gee just because you're my teacher doesn't mean you're superior to me" "Actually that's exactly what it means"

I lean in and press my lips back against his and slip my hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "Naughty naughty Mr Way, I'm underage remember" "I don't think you care though. Let me drive you home, I can park down the road and we can make out some more" "Can I go home with you? Please?" "I can't Frank, I can't sleep with you but I don't think I'd be able to control myself with you in my bedroom" "I don't wanna go home" "Tell me, I can't just assume you're telling the truth, you're a sneaky little slut Frankie" "My mother has really horrible friends and when they come over she gets drunk and really mean" "She abuses you" "Not physically, she insults me and uses me as a servant and I don't want that tonight. Please take me with you, I don't want to go home"

With a little whimper he clings onto me tight and grinds back against my hands on his ass. "I'll pay you back I promise, I'll cook for you or give you money or anything you want. No sex if you don't want it but I really need somewhere to stay" "Ok, I can't let you go home to that, only one night though alright?" "Thank you, thank you so much" "I can't let you get hurt, you're sleeping in the spare room and I'm locking my fucking door" "Ok I don't care, I just need somewhere to stay"

I kiss him again then push him off my lap so I can collect up my stuff and all the unmarked essays Frank distracted me from. We obviously can't leave school together and both get in my car so I tell Frank to walk to the end of the street and wait there for me to pick him up. Frank seems nervous but after I promise him that I won't leave him there he walks off so I can sigh and run a hand over my face.

I really didn't except this and I don't really know what to do. I care for Frank and I do like him more than I should so it's hard to stop myself from doing something about it. The boy deserves to loose his virginity to someone his own age, someone who won't go to jail for it, someone who can be with him and give him what he needs. He's just throwing himself at the first person who's cared about him and the only person who seems to like him properly. I'm going to try so hard to look after this boy tonight and I really hope I don't fail and hurt him or go too far.


	66. Come Outside

**Patrick's POV**

Joe taps my shoulder when the band we're watching takes a break and yells in my ear "That guys checking you out" "Who?" "One of the roadies, he's totally into you" "Should I go over?" "Nah wait for a break or something" "So you want me to do it though?" "Duh, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you to go blow the dude in an alley" "That's more your thing" "Yeah but go for it, he's hot as fuck" "Tattoos?" "I wouldn't suggest it if he was bare, I know what you like"

I'm too short to look over the crowd to see the guy but Joe's lucky enough to be tall so he can see the guy. He sounds pretty cool because Joe knows my type so maybe I'll listen to his suggestion and see if the guy wants to make out with me in an alley outside.

The band comes back for the last part of their set so I jump and head bang along with Joe and the rest of the crowd until the set finishes and people start clearing out of the bar. Finally there's enough space for Joe to go and get us both beers before I go looking for the roadie. Considering I never saw him that could be an interesting task but any hot tattooed guy who wants to make out with me in an alley will be good enough.

After wandering around for a while an arm wraps around my waist and lips press against my ear "Wanna go outside?". The guys warm body presses against my back making me groan and press back against him and before I can reply he chuckles in my ear then whispers again "Come outside with me".

He lets me go and all I see is the back of his grey hoodie and the top of a tattoo around his neck as he walks away but it's enough for me to follow him out a door to the side of the bar. My ears ring in the quiet so I walk over to the guy leaning against the brick wall waiting for me.

"Hey" "Hey again" "Apparently you were watching me during the show" "I was, it's not often I see boys like you in the mosh pit" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You look young and I'd expect to see you at prom not a metal concert" "Well being predictable isn't any fun is it?" "No it's not, why'd you follow me out here?" "I wanted to" "Pretty boys like you don't usually follow guys like me into dark alleys, it's not very safe" "I'm 24 and I can take care of myself" "Oh can you?" "Yeah, wanna test it?"

I step towards him and like I hoped he pulls me against his chest and leans to talk in my ear again "Don't go making threats around me because you never know what I might decide to take you up on" "I was hoping you'd take me up on it" "I like you more then, you interest me" "You're a sexy guy who's friends with a cool band so it's obvious that you interest me" "Using me for the band are you?" "I'm using you for a hook up but you already knew that" "Only because I'm using you right back"

He sucks at the shell of my ear and chuckles deeply "What does this hooking up entail?" "As much as we can do before getting caught in this alley" "I can take you home with me" "Now that I don't think is safe" "I promise I won't hurt you, not unless it turns you on" "As nice as that is I think I'll stick to the alley" "You wanna fuck in an alley?" "Are you deaf or something?" "You look like a pretty little private school brat but you act like a fucking prostitute and I love it"

With a grunt which does terrible things to my dick he picks me up and pushes me against the opposite wall of the alley. My legs wrap around his waist and his hands hold me ass as I'm pressed firmly against the wall.

I'm not the kind of person who just sleeps with people without finding out their name so knowing who he is doesn't really help the fact that I'm a slut but it'll mean I know what to yell as I come at least. "Hey, what's your name?" "Wentz, Pete Wentz" "Shut up James Bond" "I'm way hotter then him" "Yeah, he doesn't have tattoos so you definitely are" "Tattoo kink, now that's something I like" "You have some so it's perfect" "I have plenty for you to enjoy" "Good, tattoos are so freaking hot" "I can't wait to show you them" "I'm Patrick" "No last name?" "Why do you need that?" "I told you mine, I'm not going to stalk you or anything" "It's Stump" "Patrick Stump, that's cute" "I'm not trying to be cute" "But you are, you're my little Stumpy"

I've heard that so many times but from Pete it's less annoying and kind of cute. Still very annoying but from him it is slightly cute so I don't hit him as hard as I would if it was anyone else.

"Are we doing it here or inside?" "Here, I just need you to fuck me" "You're so slutty, you just want my dick, don't you?" "Please fucking yes" "You're so much fun" "Hurry up, please hurry up" "You're even cuter when you're needy, I'm basically robbing the cradle though and it's sexy" "I already told you I'm 24, I've been out of the cradle for a long time" "I'm 29, I'm a lot older" "5 years doesn't matter when I'm sucking your dick" "I like your attitude"

He puts me down and rubs against my jeans which are getting tighter every second. "Please, please just let me blow you" "Get on your knees then, I love seeing pretty little boys slut themselves out"

I drop to my knees so I can rub my cheek against his crotch so he gets harder and groans loudly "Fuck that's a sight I can get used to" "How often were you intending to fuck me?" "Well I wasn't intending for fucking monogamy or anything but we'll see if I want more" "I don't, I want a quick fuck" "Looks like a brat and acts like a slut" "Shut up, I haven't got laid in weeks and I've never slept with someone with as many tattoos as you" "Good, you can suck my tattoos while I fuck you" "Can I still meet the band? I'm a music whore as well as a regular whore" "Depends if you're a good fuck or not" "I'm a damn good fuck" "Well I guess you can then, the drummer Andy has tattoos pretty much everywhere and I think you'd like that"

Pete unzips his hoodie so I can see his bare tattooed chest then starts on his pants as I kneel there getting even more horny. God I just really like tattoos and Pete has plenty of them to enjoy. I can see the bottom of sleeves along his arms, there's a ring of thorns around his neck and one just above the waistband of his jeans.

As Pete works on his jeans I lick along the tattoo on his lower stomach and suck on the gorgeous ink. He has such tan skin so the ink is so sexy on him and I'm such a slut for tattooed guys anyway.

When Pete finally gets his pants and boxers down far enough I take hold of him and jerk slowly. Pete groans again and fists his hand in my hair to try to pull me closer "Come on Stumpy, suck my dick" "Alright alright" "We're in a fucking alley, do you wanna get caught?" "I don't really mind, I live like an hour away so I don't know any of these people, they can see me sucking a hot guys dick if they want"

The fact that I'm sluttier then Pete is kind of nice because Joe's always telling me how much of a prude I am. Now Pete's the one worried about fucking in an alley and the sight of those delicious tattoos has turned me into a complete slut.

Pete's not huge which is slightly disappointing but he's thick and that'll hopefully feel good enough to make up for it. I take him in my mouth and sink down to take all of him in making me glad he's not super huge. I know I'm amazing at sucking cock so the moans Pete makes are just delicious and I can work on finding all his buttons so I can push them all.

Eventually Pete tugs me up and mumbles how he's about to come as he shoves his lips against mine. I haven't kissed him before and it's a bit of a shock which must have been what he was going for. In those 10 seconds I stand there getting used to the kiss he tugs my pants and boxers down, kicks them to the opposite side of the alley then picks me up and pushes me back against the wall.

I've been trying to find his buttons but Pete doesn't even need to try to find any of mind, he already seems to know them all. When I throw my head back against the wall and grind down on Pete he pushes me hard against the wall and slaps his dick against my needy little hole. This successfully turns me to mush and I frantically grind down on Pete as he kisses me harder and eventually pushes in just his tip

"Pete Pete Pete, please please please" "Such a little slut" "I'm a slut, I'm the biggest whore you'll ever meet, just fuck me". Finally he slides the rest of his length in then slides all the way out to slam in again. He does this until he's reduced me to a shaking mess, moaning and chanting his name like gospel.

I've slept around before and I'm far from being a virgin but the things he does to me are amazing and I can't help myself.  I wrap my arms tight around Pete's neck so I can bounce up and down, making him slam into me harder until he finds my prostate. 

Soon I'm shaking and moaning into Pete's ear, begging him to let me come. Usually I'd just do it and not care what the guy thinks but the way Pete groans and buries his face in my neck when I beg makes it worth it. 

"Please Pete, let me come, I wanna fucking come all over you" "Yeah baby fuck" "Can I?" "Yeah baby yeah, come whenever you want"

With a strangled groan I come with only a couple of strokes of my own hand. Once I've come I slump down against him and wait until Pete finishes inside me and puts me back down on the ground.

We're both tired and boneless so we stay against the wall, breathing heavily and softly making out until Pete pulls back and smiles. "So I know this was just a hook up but you wanna go hang out inside and meet the band?" "Fuck yeah" "You're a little whore" "I know, you just fucked me against the wall of an alley and you're still questioning how slutty I am"

Pete laughs softly, kissing me again and holding me close which is surprisingly nice even if I was just looking for a quick fuck. I've slept with a lot of people so I'm good at blocking out any emotions but I guess Pete isn't good at that so he's being so gentle and careful with me. 

"Patrick would it be wrong to ask for your number?" "I guess you can ask, I don't know if I'll give you it but you can always ask" "What if I say its so you can hang out with me again and I'll fuck you? What if I say you can come to band practise some time" "I'll think about it, take me inside and buy me a drink" "You're a mean little boy" "I am, if you want me you can work for it"

I smirk at the attractive man while he fixes his hoodie and pants then does the same with my pants. I try to stop myself but when he kisses me again I sink into it and sigh against his lips. It's wrong and I should realise this is a hook up but he seems to like me as more than that so maybe I can let myself enjoy it with Pete.

Pete leads me back into the bar we he buys me the beer I ask for then we sit on a couple of bar stools for a while. Once we've both had a drink and Pete talks me into take some shots with him we're both tipsy and giggling. Pete leads me to the back of the bar where we curl up in a booth and Pete tries to convince me to do body shots with him in between us making out. 

Eventually I'm too drunk and turned on by Pete to keep refusing so I let him pull me over to the bar where he strips his hoodie off and lies half naked on the bar. I'm close to passing out as the bartender puts a wedge of lime in Pete's mouth runs a line of salt between his pecks and pools tequila over his stomach. I've never done it before but I happily lean in to lap up the tequila then lick up his body to get all the salt. Finally I take a bite of the lime then pull it out of Pete's mouth so I can press my lips to his, letting him see how good he tastes.

Once I'm done Pete flips us over so I'm lying on the bar so the bartender can copy the set up on my own body and Pete can lick it all up. 

We're both too drunk to put our shirts back on so we stumble to a bedroom in the back of the bar. There Pete strips me fully and we roll around on the bed for a while until I manage to get Pete's pants off and we can both lie together laughing. Pete says some stuff about doing a body shot on my dick but we're both too drunk to even think about getting up. 

I think we both talk for a while but neither of us really knows what the other is saying which is probably good because I'm a very talkative drunk. I probably say a lot of things I'd rather Pete didn't know but hopefully he won't remember anything in the morning.

At some point Pete finds a black marker so I can write my name and number across Pete's ass and kiss at it while the ink dries. 

I don't get drunk often but I've been told its something to behold when I do get really drunk so I'm glad its with Pete so I can fully have fun with this. 

When it gets late Pete wraps himself around my body and falls asleep, snoring softly against my collar bone but I stay up for a while thinking about leaving. I always promised myself that I'd never stay the night with guys I hook up with because that's how you fall for them and get heartbroken and ashamed in the morning. I like Pete but I don't know how I'll feel if I wake up next to him naked in the morning.

The first and only time I fell asleep with a guy was when I was 16, got drunk for the first time and lost my virginity. In the morning I woke up feeling like shit and I wanted the guy to be my boyfriend but he laughed in my face and left. After that I promised that everything I do would just be a hook up so I'd never stay the night with anyone or get too attached. 

If I left I feel like it would upset Pete because he does care for me and I don't want to be like that guy 8 years ago. He has my number across his ass so he can call me but I don't know what to do.

When I'm drunk and around people I get fun and flirty and silly but when I'm alone I get emotional and start questioning my life. I'm too drunk to stand and leave still but I don't know if I want to stay in the morning. Staying with Pete would be wonderful and I might even have a chance at a real relationship but I don't know if I could trust it. 

Pete's so warm that I can't help wrapping an arm around him and snuggling myself into his warmth. Maybe I will stay and then if I wake up before him in the morning then I can always leave. I should give myself a chance at happiness, he's nice and sexy and I deserve to give myself something nice for once. Even if it just ends up with more sex it could be nice to be with one person for a bit instead of random guys who make a move on me.


	67. Come Outside pt 2

**Patrick's POV**

When I wake up I have a splitting headache so I groan and bury my head in the pillow trying to block out the light. I feel a hand stroking along my lower back so I gasp and roll over because I'm not supposed to be in bed with anyone right now.

I see Pete's tan face smiling at me so I groan and push my head back into the pillow again and ignore his hands on me. I should have woken up earlier so I could leave, I don't know how to act this morning considering I barely remember last night. We had sex in the alley then came inside to drink but after my third shot I don't remember anything else so I have no idea how we ended up here.

"Do you want water or anything Patrick?" "No" "Hangovers are shitty but I think it was worth it" "What'd we do?" "You don't remember?" "Nothing after fucking in the alley then coming inside and drinking" "Oh, yeah we took shots then I talked you into doing body shots with me then we came back here and fucked around before falling asleep" "Ok, that's not too bad"

Pete's still clinging onto me like a little monkey so I don't really know what to do and I don't know how to find a nice way to tell him to leave. All I can think about is how this is so similar to when I was 16 so I'm scared to ask Pete to stay but I'm scared to ask him to leave. It's so much easier when you just have sex and never see each other again but now we're here, naked together the next morning and I don't know what I feel about Pete.

We lie in silence until Pete leans down to kiss me "Last night was really great" "Yeah it was fun, I haven't done body shots before" "I think I offered to do them on your dick sometime so if you ever wanna come drinking with me again we can try it"

It's nice that Pete's asking me out again but I hate how seems so sure that I want to go out with him. I'm the one that does this all the time and I'm not supposed to be so unsure, I wish Pete was as scared as me because then I wouldn't feel so stupid.

"Patrick can I get your number? We can hang out sometime and do this again" "I thought I gave it to you last night, I said I would before we got drunk" "I don't know, maybe you did but I wanna make sure"

I don't reply and just cuddle closer to him and enjoy his body heat before I have to leave. He probably has somewhere to be, doing something for the band but he doesn't seem in any hurry so I'm fine with staying here until I figure out what I want.

Eventually Pete gets up and goes to the bathroom so I watch him go and bury my face in the pillow to muffle my giggles when I see Pete's ass. It looks hilarious with my name and number written across it in big messy handwriting and I almost want to hate myself for it but it's too funny.

When he comes back he sees me laughing and asks what's up so I tell him to look at himself in the mirror which makes him laugh when he sees it. "Well I guess you did give it to me and I definitely can't loose this" "Yeah so I guess you can call me if you want, I can't really stop you" "This number is right? I wouldn't want to call the wrong number and beg some random person to let me fuck them" "No it's right" "It's your home number isn't it?" "Yeah" "What'll I have to  to get your cell? It's hard to sext on your home phone"

He really is cool so I beckon him over and pull him down on top of me, cupping his ass in my hands "Let's play a game" "Ok, what are we playing?" "I think we should do body shots again but with juice or something, it's a bit early to get drunk" "What about your number?" "For every time you do a shot I'll give you a digit, do 9 of them and you'll have my whole number" "Fuck I'm in, you sure you don't want to do any off me?" "Maybe for the first 2, I liked your lips on me though"

Quickly we both get dressed and Pete throws an arm around my shoulder "We can do them at my house if you want" "Yeah that'd be cool, I think my friend will be at my house so we'll go to yours, you got stuff for it?" "I'll find something" "You could always use something different if you don't" "Oh really?" "Yeah I wouldn't mind you pouring chocolate over my ass and licking it off" "Oh fuck that's a hot thought, you want me to do that?" "Fuck yeah" "I think that's more food play than body shots" "I don't give a shit, I want whatever it is"

Luckily Pete only lives a few minutes down the road so we jog there and when we get through the door we're both sweaty and turned on. Pete doesn't waste time stripping us both down and draping himself over his kitchen counter. All the stuff he has on there gets thrown to the floor but neither of us care because Pete looks so delicious there. It takes a couple of minutes but I find some fruit juice and salt and get Pete ready.

Like last night I lap up all the juice running over his stomach then lick up the line of salt until I get to his lips. This works so well on Pete because he's muscular and there's so many curves and dips so the juice stays there well. I'm more chubby so it doesn't work quite so well but I don't remember Pete complaining last night so I guess he'll make it work. Another thing I love is how Pete smells like alcohol and cigarettes and tastes like sweat, sex and ink as I lick over his tattoos.

I'm so glad Joe told me he was checking me out and I'm even more glad that Pete pulled me outside because this is the most fun hook up I've had.

I repeat it again but this time when I finish Pete moans loudly and pulls me to his lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth to taste himself. It's so fucking sexy how eager he is for it so when he lies me out over the table I lie my head back and enjoy Pete's hands running down my body.

"I believe you promised me digits for every time we did this, you owe me two" "Get a pen or something, hurry up". I'm panting and desperate so I can barely wait for Pete to get back before I snatch the marker from him and the first numbers on his lower stomach. It's right above his tattoo so it almost looks like it's part of it which I love.

He sets up on my stomach and slowly laps at the juice "You're so beautiful" "Am I?" "Fucking gorgeous, I totally intend to get your whole number, fuck I need you"

Pete takes his time licking up my body then spends time kissing at my neck. He does it a second time which makes me groan and whimper while he hands me the marker so I can add another two number to his skin.

I watch as his eyes run over my body then let him roll me onto my stomach and squeeze my ass. It feels good so I groan but cry out while he steps away and goes to get something from the fridge. When he comes back and gets me to suck on two fingers though I smile when I taste chocolate on his fingers. He did promise to lick chocolate off my ass and I fully intend to take him up on the offer.

I really do try to stay still while he pours chocolate sauce over me but I can't help grind back and whimpering at the cold liquid. "Shh darling stay quiet" "Why? No one will hear me if I'm loud" "Yeah but I want you to be a good boy for me, I could always just stop" "No no no no no, I'll be quiet I promise"

After he makes sure I'm quiet Pete finishes the line of chocolate from my asshole to my lower back and puts down the bottle. Pete kisses both my ass cheeks softly before spreading me open and licking a stripe up over my asshole. The scream I let out probably sounds like a dying cat but Pete just laughs and does it twice more to get rid of all the chocolate.

I should have thought this through more because I can control myself with handjobs and blowjobs and people touching and kissing my body but not when it involves my ass. When I get fingered or fucked or eaten out I totally fall apart so it's embarrassing that Pete sees that but it feels so fucking good. I've barely ever done this because most guys find eating someones ass out gross but Pete doesn't seem to mind and I'm so glad.

I'm shaking and grinding my hips against the table so Pete leans in to place light kisses across my lower back "You ok darling? Was that good?" "Fucking amazing, I need more" "You liked it?" "Fuck I love being eaten out, I'll do anything for it" "Good to know"

He pours more, this time putting more in the crease of my ass and starts licking right at the top. Slowly he works his way down and when he gets to my entrance he licks away the chocolate then gently lets his tongue slip into me. Again I scream out and frantically reach out for something to grab, knocking more things off the counter as I scramble.

It only lasts a couple of seconds but when Pete pulls away and flips me onto my back again I'm achingly hard. "Fuck Patrick you liked that" "I told you I love it, fuck I love it" "Beautiful slutty boy, I love it" "C-come here, I'll give you the numbers"

My hands shaking but I manage to get them on and make them slightly readable. This time he holds up the bottle of juice and the chocolate sauce "Which one now?" "Where's it going?" "I was thinking your dick, it is red and wet and hard for me" "Ok, fuck I want that" "Yeah baby, so which one?" "Chocolate would be good, I don't think juice would work" "Your wish is my command"

I don't think I'm going to last very long but I try to stay quiet while he runs the chocolate over my dick. When he wraps a hand around me and strokes me gently I groan and try to push him away "N-no, I'm so close" "Yeah I know, I just like to see you squirm"

The way he smirks is so annoying but when he leans down to lap at the head of my dick I stop complaining pretty quickly. Pete licks the length of my dick then takes me in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as I shove my fist in my mouth to shut myself up.

Once he's done he pours on more but this time he keeps sucking me off until I'm arching up against his mouth and pushing his head down further. Finally he pulls back and looks up at me looking gorgeous. His hairs tousled, his eyes are blown out and dark, his mouth is pink and wet and he's panting hard, he's so fucking gorgeous.

"Pete please, Pete I need you" "We've only done 8, do you want another one?" "Fuck yeah, fuck fuck fuck" "Where?" "You know where, fuck please" "Tell me where, I wanna here you" "Fuck eat me out again, please just eat me out baby"

I only get a glimpse of Pete's smirk before he flips me over and kisses my lower back "You're so beautiful" "Please Pete please please please". Usually I'm pretty good at controlling myself but Pete turns me on so much that I can't stop moaning and begging like a whore.

Slowly he leans down to lick over my asshole and I'm so desperate that I don't even bother telling him to use the chocolate. I'm so glad I didn't leave this morning because otherwise I'd be alone and bored instead of feeling better than I ever have before.

I'm trembling and can barely breathe so when Pete pulls away again I scream and bury my head in my hands. "Pete what do I have to do for you? It fucking hurts Pete" "I want the last 3 numbers then I'll let you come" "Please please please" "The number darling" "385, it's 385, just fuck me" "Write it on me" "I can't, please" "Come on Patrick, you can do it"

I'm on the verge of tears but I take the marker and shakily write the numbers on the end of the others. It's basically illegible but I couldn't care less right now because Pete wraps an arm around me and pulls me off the bench. My legs collapse as I try to stand on them but he carries me to the couch and lies me down gently.

"Pete I fucking hate you, I will do fucking anything, please I'll do anything" "Calm down, just let me make you feel good" "Fucking hell it hurts"

He must see that I'm honestly crying and desperate because he instantly slides to his knees and doesn't say a word as he takes my dick in his mouth. It only takes a couple of seconds before I'm screaming his name and coming down his throat for him to swallow.

I'm totally boneless now and all I can do it fall back on the couch and close my eyes to try to ground myself. Pete crawls up to kiss me but I'm so tired that I let him do it and don't comment as he jerks himself off and comes over my stomach.

We lie on the couch for a long time until I can talk properly again and kiss Pete "Thank you" "Was it good?" "You're amazing" "So you like being eaten out?" "Eaten out, fingered and fucked, anything to do with my ass drives me crazy, being eaten outs my favourite though" "Good to know"

I can't believe I actually considered leaving and never seeing Pete again. He's so sexy and nice and he's the most amazing person, maybe I can try being with him because at the very least it'll get me sex like that again. Honestly we didn't even have sex today, he never even penetrated me but it was the hottest thing I'd ever done and I'd do it again in a second.

At some point Pete drags me up to bed and we lie there naked, exploring each other's bodies and talking about stupid shit, which is almost as nice as the sex.


	68. You're My Uncle

**Pete's POV**

Today sucks. I've never gotten along with any of my aunts and now my aunt and her stupid new fiancé are coming to stay for a week. I have to put up with my annoying aunt, her stupid rich fiancé and a bunch of lame wedding stuff and there's no way to escape. I swear if my mother doesn't triple my allowance for this I might scream, break something or kill someone, possibly all 3.

I spend all of Monday lying in my room, blasting crappy metal music and ignoring my mother whenever she comes to the door telling me to do something. It's only me and her so we've been pretty close ever since my dad left but she knows how me and her sister don't get along and as far as I'm concerned, this is betrayal.

My aunt and her fiancé don't get to our house until almost midnight but I'm allowed to stay up and wait for them just because my mother doesn't want to meet them alone.

When they arrive my mother goes out to greet them and I stay waiting in the lounge, still sulking about having to give up my bedroom for the week. My aunts staying in the spare room and for some reason her and her fiancé don't want to stay in the same room the week before the wedding so I have to give up my room. It's some stupid thing about not seeing the bride before the wedding and allowing my mother and aunt to plan everything out so I'm getting thrown out of my own room.

My aunts just as much of a bitch as the last time I saw her so when she hugs me I try to pull away as quick as possible and offer to go make coffee to get away.

I'm in the middle of making my aunt a latte when I hear someone cough behind me and turn to see the hottest man I've ever seen standing behind me. "Hey, I guess your Pete" "Y-yeah, are you marrying aunt Lisa?" "Yeah I guess I am"

He's so beautiful and even though he's obviously in his forties I can't help but wonder if he likes guys. His eyes are bright blue, his hairs soft and blonde, he's short but has a nice figure and he's obviously packing. I try not to look at my future uncles dick too much but the guys obviously got a lot going on down there and the tight skinny jeans he's wearing doesn't hide it at all.

If he's creeped out by the teenager staring at his dick he doesn't show it and wraps me in a hug "I'm Patrick, I guess I'm going to be your uncle" "I guess so, do you want a coffee? My aunt said to make you a latte too" "I hate lattes but she won't listen every time I tell her, make me something strong, I'll need it if I'm going to be carrying in all the luggage" "Black with no milk?" "Yeah, put a bit of sugar though, I don't want to be staying up too late" "Aren't you jet lagged?" "Hella so I'm planning to pull an all nighter so I'm tired tomorrow and my body sorts itself out" "I'll make myself one too, me and my aunt don't get along so I'll need something to help me keep my sanity"

Insulting the person a man's engaged to usually isn't a good way to make a friend but Patrick laughs so I guess he doesn't mind too much.

I make us both strong black coffees with a bit of sugar then take my mother and aunts lattes out to them. Me and Pete both hover by the doorway for a while while they talk until my mother turns to me and makes a shooing motion with her hands "Off you two go, we have sister things to talk about, Pete you should go show Patrick his room"

Resisting the urge to say my room, I let Patrick follow me up to my room and scowl "Don't drop your coffee in here and don't mess with my stuff, I don't like giving up my room so I don't want it messed up when you leave"

He seems amused by how grumpy I am but I just turn away and try not to smile at how I'm alone with an attractive man in my bedroom "My mother made me clean my closet so you can store your stuff in there and the beds all freshly made and all that crap" "You have a CD player or anything? I bought some stuff I want to listen to" "Don't you have a laptop?" "Yeah but it sounds better from a proper CD player so I'd rather use that" "I do have one but I'd rather you not touch it" "Don't be grouchy, respect your elders" "You're not my elder and your not my family, you're a dick who's sleeping with my gold digging aunt, you mean nothing to me"

I turn to walk out but Patrick grabs my wrist and pulls me back "No no no, don't go being rude, don't you know naughty boys get punished?" "I......" "Don't be a naughty boy Pete, I wouldn't want to have to punish you"

He's talking right in my ear so I groan in annoyance when I feel my dick start to get hard. I hoped Patrick wouldn't notice but of course he does so I kick him in the shin when he says "Naughty naughty little boy, get hard off me telling you what a bad boy you are, you really do need to get punished"

I don't know if he's kidding or not but it's making me really hard and I'm wearing very tight pants so I'm glad when he lets go of me and let's me run to the bathroom.

After sorting out my little problem and giving myself a quick pep talk on how inappropriate it is to get a crush on your future uncle, I go back downstairs.

I make sure to stand at the opposite side of the room from Patrick and ignore all the looks he's giving me. I don't know how my mother and aunt don't notice it but soon they decide to go out and have a final fitting for my aunts wedding dress and I'm left alone with the sexy man.

Patrick looks like he's going to come over and talk to me move but I quickly go into the kitchen and start making myself some mac and cheese. I almost manage to avoid Patrick but when I'm taking my bowl towards my room, he walks out of it shakes his head "Where do you think you're going?" "My room" "I think you mean my room".

His smirk is so annoying so I turn again to go eat in the lounge but he walks up behind me quickly and wraps an arm around my waist "Come on, we can share" "Fuck off, I'll go somewhere else" "You gonna leave me alone? That's not nice" "I'm not nice and I can feel your boner so go fix that" "Like you did earlier when I got you hard?" "Shut up, it wasn't because of you" "Yeah it was, I bet you thought about me and my big cock while you jerked off"

Patrick's arms around me so I have to follow him into my room and try not to move closer when he sits next to me. I hate how sexy he is because if he wasn't about to be my uncle I'd be naked underneath him right now. I want it so bad and I hate the fact that he's my uncle, I hate it so much.

"Tell me about yourself little nephew" "Don't call me that" "Soon to be nephew then, tell me about yourself" "I'm Pete, I'm 17, I like music and art and I play soccer, I'm gay and I don't like being around you" "Why not? Is it because your dick gets hard?" "No shut up" "I'm not blind, you've got a tent in your pants right now"

I ignore him and focus on scrapping the last of the cheese out of my bowl until it's ripped out of my hands and Patrick's standing between my legs. "Don't lie to me, I don't like little boys who lie" "I-I'm not lying" "You are, you're a naughty little boy getting hard because of me" "Stop it, I can't do this, I can't fucking flirt with someone marrying my aunt" "I'm not asking to flirt, I'm asking for sex"

My eyes flicker to his face just in time to see him lean in and press his lips to mine while his hands go to my hips to push me down against the bed. It should feel wrong when my uncles kissing me but it feels so fucking good and I can't stop myself from kissing back.

As soon as I move my lips along with him Patrick smirks against my lips and grinds his hips down against my boner. I'm embarrassingly hard so when Patrick grinds on me it feels so good and I have to throw my head back and moan.

"Fuck Patrick, fuck that's good" "So you wanna rethink the sex idea" "Oh fuck I shouldn't, you have sex with my aunt, I can't have sex with the same person as my fucking aunt" "Aw come on, don't back out on me now" "Don't you dare fuck my aunt tonight, I will actually kill you if you have sex with my aunt in my bed after we have sex in the same bed" "You're boring, you're really fucking boring" "I'm not boring you asshole" "For the record I haven't slept with your aunt, we're both gold digging whores marrying each other for the money and we both sleep with other people" "You're kidding right?" "No, I've slept with lots of men in our house while she's in the other room and she's done the same with other men, we both know what the others doing"

It's so fucking creepy to think of my aunt sleeping around and letting her fiancé do the same thing. She doesn't seem the kind of person who would do that but I guess you can never really know a person.

Despite knowing she doesn't care if her fiancé sleeps around, I doubt my aunt would like the idea of him sleeping with her nephew. He's at least double my age and that should be gross but to me it just means he's experienced and can probably do some pretty amazing things.

Gently Patrick pulls my shirt over my head then drags my pants down my legs so my aching boner is even more obvious. With a loud moan I buck my hips up towards him and groan in delight when he throws my boxers on the floor.

Patrick's hand wraps around my shaft and I know I'm completely doomed because I can't even get a handjob from this guy without falling apart.

"Fuck Patrick, more" "You're such a needy slut, you were literally just saying we shouldn't do that" "Fuck it, fuck everything, fuck me" "Oh I'd love to fuck you, fuck I'd love to be inside your cute little ass"

Patrick stands up and easily pulls his shirt over his head and swings his hips sexily until he gets his jeans down. He's just as hard as me and I have to reach up to push his boxers down so we're both naked.

"Do you have condoms and lube darling?" "Yeah, in my drawer" "Good, I've got some but I'd prefer not to move away from you"

He leans over to get the bottle of lube and pack of condoms from next to my bed then hands them both to me "You know what to do?" "Yeah I've done this before, I know how to put on a condom" "Get it on me then so I can get inside you"

Quickly I roll the condom onto his dick and rub lube over him while he pulls me over so I'm hovering over him. Patrick looks rumpled and sexy underneath me so I press a kiss to his lips and groan as he presses into the crease of my ass. I might not be a virgin but I've never done this with someone so forbidden before. It's not illegal and he's not cheating since he's in an open relationship but if my mother found out she'd kill me and it feels so wrong.

Slowly I sink down onto his dick and pause when I'm sitting on his thighs, with him fully inside me. "Fuck Patrick, you're sure they won't come back right?" "I'm sure, I went to her first dress fitting and I was waiting in the car for almost 2 hours, they won't be done anytime soon. Plus they'll probably go do other sister things before coming back so we have time to bond and shit" "Ok, I should keep going then" "Well you can sit here as long as you want but neither of us will get much pleasure from it"

I'm still pretty nervous but Patrick wraps his arms around me and kisses at my pulse "Come on darling, I wanna see you ride my dick like a good slut" "Shut up, I'm not a slut" "You're a giant cockslut and you can't deny it"

Slowly I start rocking my hips down against Patrick, loving the way his hands knead my ass, telling me I'm doing a good job. Every time I slow down or whimper he whispers encouragements into my ear and his hands help me keep moving. I'm used to getting fucked and taken advantage of but I haven't ridden people much so I'm not very good at it. From the way Patrick's moaning though I guess I'm not as bad as I thought.

Maybe its because he's older or because he's technically going to be my uncle soon but Patrick's so careful with me. He holds me close but not roughly and I'm ridding him fast but he doesn't seem like he's in a hurry or wants to do it any harder than I'm comfortable with. It feels good for someone to be touching me so gently and taking care of me so I hold myself close to Patrick, enjoying the feeling.

If my mother found out I doubt she'd be happy and Patrick's getting married soon so this is probably the only time we'll do this so I want to enjoy the time spent with him. The sex is great and the way he treats me is even better so I'm glad I said yes to this.

Soon Patrick moans in my ear and pushes my hips down hard "I'm close" "Me too" "Same time ok? On 3" "Yeah, yeah" "3, 2, 1". When he gets to one I groan and come hard while Patrick stalls inside me and comes into the condom.

He hands me tissues to clean myself up while he pulls out and throws away the condom. We should get dressed again in case they come home soon but it's so nice to be cuddling Patrick that I don't move. He's warm and I've never cuddled with someone like this before and it's actually really nice.

"Pete are you ok?" "I'm perfect, that was perfect" "That's good, would you want to do it again?" "Yeah I would, we're not technically related so it's not illegal and I really like you" "I like you too beautiful, there's lots of things I'd love to do to you" "I love the way you're so gentle and careful with me, it's really nice" "I care about you and I want to make you feel good, I don't want to hurt you" "Thank you for everything" "I got to have sex with a beautiful boy, I'm not complaining, I'll be here any time you wanna go for a second round" "I'll take you up on that offer"


	69. Strip Club

**Patrick's POV**

I am definitely not happy at Joe for dragging me into an actual fucking strip club. For my 18th birthday I got over a thousand dollars from various people from my extended family and Joe insisted on spending some of it on going to a strip club. Joe's apparently been before because he's got a fake ID but now I can legally go so I grudgingly agreed after a lot of persuading. I'd really rather watch crappy 80s movies at home but Joe's done a lot for me over the years so I owe him.

Joe's boyfriend Andy was supposed to meet us here so after looking around Joe pulls me to a table at the front where the tattooed man is sitting. I'm still considering running out because I'm young and awkward and this isn't my kind of place but then the room darkens so I looks up at the stage.

When a man steps out on stage in fishnets, a corset and panties my mouth drops open and I'm suddenly very glad I didn't leave because the man is hot as fuck. He's got sleeves of tattoos and a ring of thorns around his neck which I'm very interested in, and when he takes off the corset there's a sexy tattoo in his lower stomach.

The way the man dances is amazing and as he effortlessly flips himself around the pole onstage and grinds against it, it makes me ridiculously hard. Once he's done people throw money on stage which he picks up then blows a kiss before strutting off. I wishes he had of taken more clothes off but I got so hard just from seeing the man shirtless, I would have probably would have come in his pants if he'd gotten naked.

A few more people dance and they're all good but all I can think about is the first guy. Once the lights come up Joe notices how I'm covering my crotch with my hands and laughs "So you did like it Rick?" "Maybe" "Who'd you like?" "First guy" "Pete Wentz, you have expensive taste" "He's expensive?" "You saw him dance, of course he's expensive, he's one of the best strippers in this place"

They have a couple of drinks and my boner goes down to a semi before Joe drags me to my feet. "Joe what are we doing?" "Going to find Pete Wentz" "I can't afford him, you already told me that"

He drags me over to the bar where I see Pete Wentz sitting behind the car drinking a cocktail and laughing at something the bartender said. When he sees us he smirks and drains his cocktail before standing up and ducking under the bar. He comes to stand next to me and his arm easily wraps around my waist as I look at Joe in confusion.

"Joe what's happening?" "You're going to get laid with a hot stripper" "You said I can't afford it, I don't have that much money" "But I do, my family has plenty of money so I can afford to buy you a hot stripper so you'll finally loose your virginity" "You planned this?" "Yeah I come here all the time so I know Pete's the best and he's your type so I just hoped he'd be the one you wanted to take your virginity"

My mouth falls open but Pete starts leading me away so I just smile at the ground and let myself get pulled away. Once we're in a private corridor he stops walking and presses his lips to the sensitive spot underneath my ear. I'm probably shaking but I'm probably not the only virgin Pete's slept with so he's probably not expecting much.

He leads me down the hall until we get to the door at the end which he opens to an amazing room. A lot of the rooms we passed were pretty boring and plain but this one is huge and all shades of red, gold and black. "Wow this is...... wow" "You like it?" "I do" "I could take you to one of the boring ones but your friend did pay a lot and I'm a damn good fuck so this'll be something to remember" "Wow, are we supposed to be here?" "This is my room, I'm the best dancer in the club and get all the rich customers so I get the nicest room" "I'm not rich" "But you're loosing your virginity which I think is cool, plus you're totally my type and remind me of my first boyfriend so I thought I'd be a bit extravagant" "Thank you"

I'm so awkward but Pete leads me back to the bed and lies me down. I've never been somewhere so amazing and the fact that I'm here with the hottest man I've ever seen is even more unbelievable.

"Patrick right?" "Yeah" "What do you want from me? I'm all yours" "Everything, fuck I want anything I can get" "I can tell, did you want me to teach you what to do or do you want me to just fuck you until you can't breathe?" "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" "Tell me, I won't touch you until I get an answer" "Show me, show me what I'm supposed to do, I can't make this good if I don't know what I'm doing" "It's not your job to make it good, it's your job to relax" "I want it to be good, I want you to feel good and I want to know what to do for when I sleep with other guys"

He nods and trails a finger over the inch of skin exposed by my shirt riding up. I feel kind of stupid now because I wore a black button up, red tie and black jeans but Pete's pretty much naked already. Joe told me to dress nice and I guess it's less embarrassing than my usual outfits because no one wears a cardigan or an argyle sweater to a strip club. 

I wonder what Pete thinks of me, he's so gorgeous and obviously the best dancer here and has probably been with hundreds of men. He's paid to pretend he's turned on by me but I wish I knew what he really felt about me. I could ask but he's paid to say he thinks I'm sexy so it wouldn't mean much.

"Stop thinking Patrick, you're tense" "Sorry" "This is all for you, you don't have to apologise for anything" "Are we going to start?" "What's the rush? It's not like I need more money so if you need time you can have time, I'm not going anywhere" "Ok, that'd be nice" "How about you take some clothes off though? I wanna see some more of that pretty skin" "Why don't you take something off?" "I'm barely wearing anything" "But I saw a really nice tattoo when you took your corset off before, I wanna see it again"

Slowly Pete undoes the ties on his corset so he can drop it to the floor then does the same to his panties and fishnets so he can kneel over me. I'm in the perfect place to attach my mouth to the tattoo so I can kiss at the raised skin while Pete moans softly. "Fuck Patrick, you don't act like a virgin" "How?" "Most guys I regularly sleep with don't bother to do nice things like this for me but you do, I like it" "Should I stop?" "Fuck no, don't you dare, I'd like it if you kept doing that all night. I love it when people pay attention to me, it doesn't happen as much as I'd like"

He smiles down at me and runs a hand through my hair "Thank you beautiful boy, let's get you naked now" "I don't know about this" "Stop stalling beautiful, I want you, I can't make you feel good if you won't get naked with me" "Maybe I don't need to lose my virginity, maybe we can just do handjobs, handjobs where I don't take any clothes off"

It's so irrational because Pete has to pretend to like me but his body is so perfect and he's exactly my type but I've never fully accepted my body. I know I'm not ugly but I don't look like Pete and I don't look like the other people he sleeps with, I'm just a teenager that's way out of my depth.

"Patrick are you getting scared now? You don't have to worry" "Sorry, I don't know if I can do this" "You can't even take your shirt off?" "Sorry, I'm being stupid"

Pete sighs and tugs at the bottom of my shirt "Get naked with me, I wanna see that gorgeous skin". I don't want to keep refusing since Joe paid so much for this so I let him drag off my shirt and attach his lips to my neck. "You're gorgeous" "Really?" "Yeah, I already said you're totally my type, your body is perfect" "I don't have a 6 pack" "Good, I like being bigger than the person I'm with, it's sexy and I am going to top you so it works well"

I go liquid under his hands so he can drag down my jeans then mouth at my dick through my boxers. I've never gone this far with anyone but I regret not doing it years ago because Pete's mouth is amazing. I'm so lost, moaning and begging for more, that when he pulls down my boxers I barely notice until his lips wrap around the head of my dick. I know it's a strip club and it's not like I'd get told off for moaning but I scramble for a pillow to muffle my moans with.

Obviously I look pretty ridiculous because Pete laughs and pulls it away from me "Come on, I wanna hear those pretty moans" "Everyone will hear me" "That's the point, I want you to loose control so all you can do is scream my name while you come all over me, I love it so don't try to be quiet"

I'm probably going to come in about 5 seconds if Pete puts his mouth back on my dick and that would be pretty embarrassing. Before that happens I pull him up and frantically push my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him while I do. For a second Pete doesn't move so I worry I did something wrong but then he melts into the kiss and links his fingers with mine to pin my hand over my head. Strangely I like knowing I'm completely at his mercy so I grind up against him, loving the friction between my dick and his panties.

Whoever chose his outfit was a genius because he looks so good in it. With his golden skin, black tattoos and hair, and red panties he almost blends in with the room but at the same time he draws everyone's attention. He's not even touching me right now but if he told me to come I could probably easily come untouched right now.

Slowly Pete's hands let go of my wrists and after whispering to me that he doesn't want me to move them, his hands start travelling down. He stops to roll the buds of my nipples through his fingers teasingly until his hands finally trail over my stomach and wrap around my dick.

I whimper from his touch and while one hand slowly strokes my dick, the other gently rubs over my entrance. Automatically I jerk away but Pete whispers reassurances against my stomach so I try to relax. He doesn't push inside but he circles my hole until I'm calm then looks up at me. I probably look like a mess but he smiles when he sees me so I guess at least I'm an attractive wreak.

"Patrick you want this right?" "Yeah, I want to loose my virginity" "You don't have to, I'm sure your friend will understand" "He won't, he paid so much, I can't waste it" "If your not ready I won't do anything, there's no pressure" "There's always pressure" "Alright, I don't do this and it's a one time thing but if we don't have sex today you can come back anytime for it. You'll have to pay to get into the club but sleeping with me will be for free" "Really?" "Yeah, it's a one time thing though, if we don't do it now you can only use it when you actually want sex from me" "Does fingering count?" "No, it doesn't"

I look down at the beautiful man between my legs and groan at how much of a wimp I am. "Pete what if you finger me today then I come back another time and you can fuck me?" "That's fine" "C-can we do that? I wasn't ready, I didn't think Joe would actually pay a stripper to fuck me tonight" "Then that's what we'll do, don't tell anyone though because then they'll all think they can get favours from me but they can't" "Why me?" "I don't know, you intrigue me and you really do remind me of my ex" "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Pete sucks his bottom lip into his mouth while he thinks and keeps jerking me off with long slow movements. "I guess it's a good thing, I did really like him even though the break up was pretty bad" "Did he look like me? I didn't think someone like me would be your type" "No he was tall and skinny and had cheekbones to die for, you're short and chubby and soft, you're both beautiful but in very different ways" "So how is a loser like me anything like your beautiful model boyfriend?" "He wasn't a model, we were only 15 but he was beautiful"

He didn't really answer my question so I let him kiss my chubby stomach before saying anything more. "I don't mean you look alike but you act the same and you just have the same feel. He was quiet and adorable just like you and he made me want to hug him and protect him from the world. That's stupid because you're an adult and can take care of yourself but you're so cute and sweet and innocent, I can't help it. You just have the same feel and you make me feel the same way, I can't really explain it. My weird liking to you is getting you laid for free though so you better appreciate it"

It's kind of weird but it's nice that Pete does seem to really like me so I smile as he nudges at my hip "Turn over" "Why?" "It's easier, you want me to finger you right?" "Yeah" "Do you wanna do it like this or on your stomach?" "Maybe like this if that's ok, I like seeing your face and seeing what you do to me" "Alright, raise your hips"

I do what he says so he can slip a couple of pillows under my hips, making it easy for me to keep them raised. Gently he sucks on one finger then adds a couple more so he's sucking on 3. It's more sexy then it should be so I can't stop myself from moaning which makes Pete laugh.

"You wanna learn right?" "Yeah" "I'll teach you, I want you to be all sexy and experienced for next time". Pete stops sucking on his finger and pulls himself up so he's hovering over me. He puts his fingers to my lips so I take them in my mouth and suck softly. I guess I'm good at it because Pete only murmurs things like "Use some tongue" "Take them in further" and "Show me those pretty eyes".

When he finally takes them out of my mouth I'm panting and Pete seems a lot more turned on than before. "Was I good?" "Fuck you're hot, you have the most amazing eyes and you have this cute little innocent look, it drives me crazy. If you were a stripper I'd know exactly what to do with you, you'd be so good"

Instead of telling me anymore of these dirty fantasies he's apparently having he slides back down to circle a finger around my hole again. "I would normally use lube but I prefer spit, it feels more personal and I like sucking on my fingers, I'm sure you've noticed I'm a whore"

Him calling himself a whore startles a laugh out of me so I'm calmer when he presses a single finger into me. His fingers are long and thin but it's still sore and rough so I'm glad when Pete puts his mouth on my dick to distract me. It works until he tries to add a second finger in with the first but it hurts too much for the blowjob to distract me.

When I whimper Pete stops and mouths at my hip while I get used to the feeling. It's still painful so he pulls back and starts moving his fingers slowly while he watches my face. "Pete talk to me, please" "About what?" "I don't know, that dirty fantasy from before" "When I said you'd be a good stripper?" "Yeah"

Obviously this was a good choice because his eyes light up and he smirks "You would make a good stripper, you're all innocent and cute so the clients would eat it up. I'd like to dress you up as a little school girl, looking all innocent then you could strip off and it'd be hot as fuck. We could play all these innocent songs then when you're stripping it would change to a bunch of naughty slutty songs. You could wear sexy slutty panties and act like a little bad boy, could even get you a cane or something and you'd make everyone fall to their knees for you"

He's so invested in the fantasy and I'm so invested in watching Pete's face that I barely notice as he adds the third finger and sets up a slow pace. When he stops talking I gasp in shock which makes Pete smile, which I've decided is my favourite thing because he's even more beautiful when he smiles.

"Patrick I was going to eat you out and make this so good for you but you drive me crazy so I think I'm just going to finger you until you scream". I choke on my own spit when he says that but he takes my boner back in his mouth so I moan and throw my head back.

My hips are raised by the pillows so I can see everything Pete does and I never though watching someone pleasure me would be so hot. Then again everything Pete does is sexy as hell so I shouldn't be surprised that this turns me on.

I get close embarrassingly fast and when I manage to stammer that out Pete doesn't seem to care. He keeps fingering me at a ruthless pace, sucking me off with more tongue than should be legal and looks up at me while he does. When we make eye contact I almost scream as I come down his throat and go limp on the bed. For some reason I wasn't expecting him to swallow so when he does its hot as fuck. I thought he was spit it out or something but I guess it's not a rule, Pete doesn't seem like he follows rules anyway.

The sight of Pete with dark, blown out eyes, messy hair and a streak of come on his bottom lip is so ridiculously hot. All I can think about is how amazing Pete is and how I should be doing something for him so I drag him back up to kiss him. 

I want to learn what to do so I curl my hand around Pete's dick and sigh happily when I feel that he's hard. He obviously sleeps with a lot of people and he probably has to fake being turned in so I hope he did actually enjoy what we did. It was special for me so I hope he enjoyed it too, I wouldn't want to have done it with anyone but Pete.

It only takes a few strokes before Pete's coming into my hand so we lie together on the bed and I enjoy the company. As well as never getting laid I never get dates so it feels good to be with someone, even if they are paid to like me. Pete did talk about his fantasies and his ex and we're doing this again for free so maybe he likes me, just a little bit.

Too soon Pete gently takes my arm from around his waist and sighs "I should go back to work" "Why? You said you didn't need the money, can't you stay a while?"

I know how pitiful I sound but I really don't want Pete to leave. If he does then I'll have to as well and I don't know if I'm ready to go talk to Joe about all this. Pete will probably bring someone else up here and do the same things with them as he did for me. I know it's his job but I just hoped I'd be the only one tonight so I could feel special just for a few minutes. He's a stripper and I'm nothing special but lying here with him makes me feel like I mean something, it's really nice.

"The club closes soon, you can't stay" "Stay with me until closing time? How long do we have?" "I don't know, I don't know if we've been up here 5 minutes or 3 hours, I loose track of time with you" "So you'll stay?" "Yeah I don't really have nothing to loose, I could go give lap dances or something but at this time everyone here is drunk, fat or old, you're better"

We lie in silence and Pete plays with the soft flesh of my stomach while I try not to giggle from how much it tickles. "Hey Patrick, when are you coming back?" "I'm not sure, soon" "Did you just pick fingering tonight so you could come back another day?" "Maybe, I wasn't really ready but I wanted another time to do more" "Surprisingly I don't mind" "Next time I want to do more for you, I only gave you a quick hand job, I barely even touched you" "It's my job, it's about you not me" "What if I want it to be about you? What if I want to learn how to suck cock?" "Hmm I can teach you that, you're wonderful Patrick, I hope you come back soon" "I will, you're too beautiful for me to be able to stay away"

I'm being cheesy but it makes Pete give me another of his drop dead smiles so I'm content for the night. I know he likes me and wants me again so we can spend the rest of the time cuddling and touching each other.


	70. Strip Club pt 2

**Patrick's POV**

It's been a week since I first met Pete and even though Joe's been bugging me all week, I still haven't gone back. If I take too long Pete will have probably forgotten me but it's a big deal to me so I'm being a wimp about it.

Finally on Sunday I suck up my nerves and go back to the club by myself. I could have asked Andy and Joe to come with me but I don't want them here in case I back out and never go in.

The fee at the door is expensive but I pay it and go sit near the side of the stage, hopefully out of view. I'm earlier than last time so I have to watch a lot of people dance before Pete comes out as the closing act. It's kinda nice watching all the strippers dance because they all move differently and they're all so different. I guess that's the point because there's going to be someone for everyone instead of just having one type of person dancing which would get boring.

When Pete steps out on stage he's wearing the same corset, panties and fishnets as the last time I saw him but this time he's wearing a cape and crown. I guess because it's the weekend and there's a lot of people here he's spicing it up a bit and I can't deny he looks really good.

Too soon Pete drops the cape then removes his corset, making every one in the room cheer. Near the end he throws his crown into the audience and it lands in my lap so I hold it close to my chest. I'll probably have to give it back but it's nice to have it and when I subtly sniff it it smells like vanilla and cinnamon which for some reason, is pretty sexy. I barely noticed these little things about Pete last time because everything was about me but I'll try more next time. I wanna learn what he smells like and what makes him moan and see his face as he looses control, I'm going to really try this time.

At the end he gives me a little flirty wave before he struts off, swinging his hips to draw attention to his ass. He really does have a nice ass and the way his panties have ridden up mean that pretty much nothing is hidden.

I wait about 3 minutes before I'm walking around the room, waiting until I can find Pete and go off with him. Obviously he recognised me so I hope he wants me here and I didn't waste my time and money coming for a guy who doesn't want me. He could sleep with other people and make more money but instead he asked me back for free so I'm starting to think he lied.

When arms slide around my waist I startle but Pete nudges his way under my arm and gives me one of his perfect smiles "I'm glad you came back, it's been a while" "It's been like a week Pete" "I was kinda hoping you'd come back the next day, I've been horny for you for so long" "I'm sure you could have found someone who would be willing to fuck you" "Yeah but I wanted you, guys fucked me but I was bored, no one pays attention to me like you" "There are other strippers would could have done something for you" "Yeah but they're all jealous and I don't really have any friends here, I was just waiting for you"

He starts leading me away so I cautiously kiss the top of his head and when he doesn't pull away I rest my cheek there. Pete is so beautiful so I'm glad he wants me, it feels good to be wanted by someone as amazing as Pete. This is my last time with him but it's been amazing so I don't regret anything. If only he worked somewhere cheaper or wasn't as sexy so I could afford to sleep with him again.

"Pete this isn't going to cost me anything is it? I can't afford you so if it's not for free then we can't do this" "It's free, you better make me feel really good because I'm not making any money tonight because of you" "Sorry" "I'm rich as fuck, I don't need the money but I do want you to make me feel really good, just to say thank you" "Is this breaking the rules?" "Yup it's majorly not allowed but you're worth it, I can flirt my way out of anything" "Such a little whore, you gonna suck your bosses dick?" "Maybe, would that turn you on?" "Everything about you turns me on, you're hot as fuck and you know it"

The only other person I can be this relaxed around is Joe which is ridiculous because he's my best friend but Pete's a guy I barely know. Pete makes me happy though and I guess it's his job to make people comfortable around him.

We go to the same room as last time so I smile as Pete lies me down because I love it in here. It makes me feel rich and special to be here with someone like Pete, someone beautiful and confident and sexy.

Before I can even think Pete's got all my clothes off and he picks up the crown he threw at me from where I dropped it on the floor. "You like my performance? I always like to do something fun" "It was hot, you look good" "Good, I'm the king tonight and you're going to make me feel so good ok?" "Yeah ok, are we going to have sex?" "Yeah we will, I wanna be inside that perfect ass"

Pete puts the crown back on his head but strips off his cape, corset and fishnets so he's only wearing his tiny pair of panties. They barely cover anything so I love how his whole ass is exposed and how his hard dick is straining against the fabric.

I'm totally naked but Pete's still got the panties and crown so I try to pull down his panties but he just tuts and bats my hand away "Naughty boy disobeying the king" "Your not a king, you're just a cute little slut who can't keep his legs shut" "Oh really? I don't like this attitude, I think I should fuck it out of you"

Easily he flips us around so he can lie back on the bed and push on my shoulder. I sink to my knees and look up at him for instructions which makes him moan when we make eye contact. I know I loved the way Pete sucked me off and looked up at me last time so I finally pull off his panties and suck the head of his dick in my mouth.

Pete's supposed to be teaching me but he's too busy knotting his hands in my hair and pushing me down further to say anything. He seems to be enjoying himself though so I suck harder and try to take more of him in. He could deep throws me easily but I've never done this before so I settle for taking half and jerking the rest of with my hand.

This is a lot harder than Pete made it look because I keep needing to pull off to breathe. When I do Pete murmurs encouragement and runs his hands through my hair until I can keep going. I know it's not as good as the one he gave me but he keeps saying that it takes time to build up the stamina so I don't feel too bad. Pete's moaning like a whore anyway and if I was sexier and more confident I could probably pretend I was just teasing him.

When I learn to bob my head slowly and take him deeper it seems to work better until Pete pulls me back. I can see why he's paid so much and why he's so expensive because Pete is so fucking beautiful when he falls apart. All I can see is the miles of tan golden skin and the way his tattoos stand out against it. I'd love to spend all night licking all his tattoos but we don't have that much time so I let myself get pulled up.

Pete kisses me and unlike his usual deep, slow, sexy kisses, it's messy and desperate with lots of tongue and clashing teeth. It's probably not what he intended but I find it so much sexier because I love watching such an amazing man fall apart and loose himself. He's usually so controlled but it's amazing that I'm the one who's making him loose that control.

I didn't think it would be so fun but I really like pleasuring Pete and I think I might even prefer doing this to him doing it for me. Who knew sucking sick would be better than getting your dick sucked?

For a while we lie in silence making out until Pete flips us again so I'm on my back and he can straddle my waist. "Such a good boy" "Did I please you your majesty?" "Fuck yeah, such a good whore" "If you're the king what am I? Your slave? The court whore?" "Fuck"

I think Pete's vocabulary has pretty much been reduced to complimenting me and saying fuck so I grind up against him and pull him back down for another kiss. "Come on, you want me to be your slave?" "Fuck yeah" "Then fuck me sir, treat me like the slut I am"

I've never done any role play stuff like this but it's more a casual thing and a reason for Pete to keep wearing the crown so I like it. It's an excuse for him to be the centre of attention and do whatever he wants with me so I'm happy to do it.

When he puts his fingers at my lips for me to suck I'm nervous but I suck like he tells me to and try to relax. I shouldn't be nervous but this is my virginity and even though I really like Pete, I'm questioning if this is a good idea. I'm nothing special, just one of the hundreds of people Pete sleeps with, so even though I'll never forget this or Pete, he'll probably forget me by tomorrow.

If I have to ask him to stop it'd feel like shit so I let Pete slip a finger in and try to talk myself out of my fear. "Patrick, why are you scared?" "Sorry sir, I'm ok" "I'm serious, stop pretending for a minute, are you ok with this?" "I'm ok with it, we need to do this, I'll never see you again after tonight" "You don't have to do this" "I do, keep going" "You don't, there's no pressure" "I want to make you happy" "If you want that then you can keep blowing me, if you want to loose your virginity we can have sex, it's all up to you"

Pete's so nice and no ones ever been so accepting. He doesn't have to be because it's not like I'm paying him and he knows I can't afford to come back but I'm glad he is so nice. There's nothing about Pete that isn't perfect so I'm so happy I get to do this, it's scary but Pete's the only person I can imagine giving my virginity to right now.

"I'm ok Petey, I want to do this with you" "You sure? You could always top if that's better" "No I'm not a top, I want to do this but just take it slow" "Ok, maybe you should be my little prince instead of my slave, you're way too innocent for your own good" "I could be naughty for you" "My pretty pretty little prince, I like you just the way you are" "Can I stay here for as long as possible? I know it's stupid but I want to be the only one you sleep with tonight" "Sure, it's fun with you and I never really get to be with people like you" "Why?" "You're small and pretty submissive, those people usually go with other little twinks, I guess I'm too slutty and intimidating"

I roll my eyes and hit him in the shoulder "I'm not a twink, I'm fat for that" "You're chubby and fabulous, I wouldn't change a thing about you" "Really?" "Well I might make you richer so you could come and buy me every night, that'd be fun"

Now that I've stopped freaking out Pete pushes his finger back into me but this time I'm a lot less tense. Pete's head is rested against my shoulder so I lean down to kiss at his throat, cautiously making a mark and when he doesn't protest I make more. I don't know if I should but the thought of him dancing like a slut in front of other people with marks from me on him is really sexy.

Soon he's fucking me with three fingers then pulling out and rummaging around for lube. He finds some and a condom but I bite my lip "Do we need those?" "Yeah, it makes it better" "I'm a virgin so I'm clean, would you be ok with not using a condom?" "Yeah I guess, if you give me an STD I will fucking murder you" "I'm ok with that, right back at you" "Alright then, I am using lube though because it's your first time and lube is so much better than spit" "You said you like lube more though" "I do but not on virgins, next time we can try without it if you want it"

I don't think he realised that he said we're doing this again but I'm definitely not going to complain. I would like to not use lube and stuff because it'd make me feel so much closer to Pete but he knows best and I'm already scared of the pain.

As he lubes himself up I lie back and watch, enjoying the sight of him stroking himself. I know I should be doing this for him but I'm nervous so even though I tried so hard to be sexy before, I just want Pete to take care of me now.

When Pete positions himself I whimper and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. "Calm down my little prince, I'll take such good care of you" "You make a really good king, I'd get down on my knees and bow to you any day" "God I love it when you get flirty, don't bite your lip when I push in or you'll make it bleed" "How do you know?" "I did it my first time, I thought it would help but I bit down hard and it bled the entire time, sorta killed the mood" "I'm sure it was still amazing, look at you, how could it not be?" "It was still good, I had to get stitches though, that was an interesting thing to explain to my parents"

It's nice that he's telling me these funny stories but I guess it works to calm me down so he can press in. His dick is so much bigger than his fingers and it burns as he pushes in so I have to get him to stop 3 times before he can bottom out. When he does we both laugh in relief and I hold him close to stop myself freaking out that I've now officially lost my virginity. I never thought I'd loose it to a stripper but Pete is special to me so it's not as awkward and impersonal as I worried it would be. If I had of met Pete somewhere outside here I'd probably still be ok with him being my first because he's such a great person.

Sooner than I'd like Pete starts moving but he soon finds my prostate so it stops hurting. His lips kiss at every inch of skin they can get to and it's all so intense that I can't work up the strength to do anything for Pete.

I've been nervous ever since Joe first told me what he planned but now I'm so happy I've done this. It's perfect and I could have waited until I found someone I love but I think that doing it this way with Pete is much better.

I wish I was composed and stretch this out but I'm a mess and I'm so close even though he's barely done anything. "Petey I'm close, please let me come sir" "Fuck you're so pretty under me, hold on for a minute, you can come right after me"

The sound I let out can't be attractive but Pete kisses me hard so I shut up quickly. It only takes a few more thrusts before Pete comes inside me and his arms give out under him so his whole weights on me. He's not a huge guy so instead of feeling suffocating, his weight on me feels nice and it doesn't last long because he rolls us onto our sides.

I hiss as he pulls out and the feeling of come dripping down my thighs isn't the nicest feeling but Pete's hand on my dick makes it better. Pete's hands are so skilled and this whole time with him as been so intense that it doesn't take long before my orgasm hits me like a truck. It's the most intense thing I've ever felt so I spend a lot time buried in Pete's warm chest, letting him work me through it.

"That was amazing Pete" "I'm glad, I like making you come my little prince". Im so tired but I still smile and curl against Pete while he picks the crown up off the bed and puts it on my head. I guess it fell off at some point but it feels nice on my head so I snuggle against him and hope the crown won't hit him in the face.

We should probably clean up because I made a mess over both our stomachs and Pete made a mess all down my thighs but neither of us can be bothered.

"That was amazing" "You've already said that, I guess it was a good first time" "Perfect, it was perfect" "I love how cute and innocent you are, I still really wish you were a stripper" "Just so you can dress me as a schoolgirl?" "Pretty much" "If you buy them for me you could dress me up for sex" "Fuck I like that, I'll definitely be investing in a slutty schoolgirl outfit for next time"

Again he's talking about next time which makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and stupid inside. "You know the whole king and slave thing would be good too, I could wear my crown and cape and you could be in leather with a collar. I could have a whip and I could tease you and fuck we'd make so much money"

Listening to Pete's fantasies is so amusing and I can see why his show is so popular because he never seems to run out of sexy ideas. I'm not sure if collars and whips are really my thing but if it'd make Pete happy I'd try it once for him, nothing can be bad with Pete.

"You got any ideas for a strip show, any cute little fantasies" "I've never dressed up, the schoolgirl thing would be interesting, I've never worn girls clothes" "They'd suit you, you have smooth pale skin and gorgeous curves so it'd look good" "If we do this again I'd love to try it, I kinda like calling you sir" "Fuck you're perfect"

We're silent for a minute until I start tracing his jaw with my finger. "You're so handsome" "No one ever calls me that, it's always sexy or hot or occasionally beautiful, that's really sweet" "You are, you're so handsome, everything about you is perfect" "Do you have a phone?" "Yes" "Can I have it?" "What for?" "Putting my number in it, if that's ok with you" "Fuck yeah, there's no point wearing a skirt if you're not there to see it"

I scramble for my phone then watch as he plugs in the number and puts it back on the floor with my jeans. I wasn't expecting to get his number because I thought this would be the last time I'd ever see him but I'm glad he gave me it.

"Call me when you get home, we can talk a bit" "Are we going to do this again? I don't want to loose you money" "I only start work at 6 so I could come over any time before that and we could have fun. If you're awake I could even come over after I finish my shift and we could roll around in your bed" "Really? I wouldn't have to pay?" "Nope, obviously we can both stop at any time because we're choosing to do it instead of it being my job but I want to do it again" "I don't sleep until really late so you could come over" "Aren't you tired?" "I start work at 10 so I can sleep in a bit, I make it work" "I'll come over at night one time, we could have some 2am sexy times"

I can't believe I've got this gorgeous strippers number and he wants to sleep with me at my house for free, I'm so fucking lucky.

"Won't you be bored after having sex with other guys for hours?" "No, after work I usually go home, jerk off, eat junk food and sleep" "Why do you need to jerk off? I thought the point of being a stripper was to get laid whenever you want" "No, all the guys I sleep with are lame and none of them bother getting me off. I usually only get laid once a day and I give some blowjobs and lap dances but none of it really turns me on. It's all about getting people off so no one bothers to get me off so I never even get turned on" "That sucks" "Yeah but it'd be tiring if people actually bothered because then I'd have to try to get turned on, this way I can just pretend to enjoy it until they leave" "But not with me?" "You're close to my age and you're beautiful, I actually enjoy you"

My smiles almost painful now and I know Pete sees it because he leans in to kiss me "What's the time?" "Almost midnight" "Shit, the club closes at midnight and we all have to clean up for an hour" "Gross" "Yeah I know, maybe just text me when you're home and if you want me to come over I can" "I think I'm thoroughly fucked for the day" "We can just chill, you seem like someone I'd want to be friends with"

I wish I never had to move from this spot but I do eventually. Pete helps me get dressed then I help him with the corset and put my jacket around his shoulders even though he protests. It's pretty cold now and he does have to clean up so even though he says he has proper clothes to wear, I want to keep him warm. Plus it's an excuse for him to come over again to give the jacket back and he looks adorable in his panties with my leather jacket.

I think it's pretty cool and I looked good in it but Pete makes it look like it was part of the costume all along. We're a similar size so it fits perfect and the way it only shows an inch of his panties makes me get a semi.

The club is pretty much deserted except for some strippers and security guys walking around so Pete walks me out. At my car he kisses me softly and reminds me again to text him, as though I could ever forget. I give the jacket a little tug and remind him to bring it back then get in my car and watch Pete on the sidewalk until he's out of sight.


	71. I'll Love You Anyway

**Patrick's POV**

Finally after almost a year of dating Pete is stretched out on my bed in only boxers. I'm also in boxers and with the way Pete's looking at me I doubt they'll stay on for much longer.

We've been dating a while and Pete's a year older than me so he waited until I turned 17 so we could legally do this. It's been a long time so I really want to loose my virginity to Pete, I love him a lot and I want to be intimate like that. He hasn't complained the time we've been together and he's never asked for more than I can give and I love him for that, he's so perfect.

Pete pulls me down on top of him and we make out while Pete slips his tongue into my mouth and forces mine into submission. We make out until I'm painfully hard and have to take my hands down to his boxers and tug on them. Instead of raising his hips so I can get them off Pete gently pulls my hand away and kisses me harder until I forget what I was doing.

Pete's an amazing kisser so we lie on my bed making out for a long time like we've done so many times. This time he actually let me take his pants off though so I really want to go all the way, I wish he wouldn't stop me.

The second time I try to pull at his boxers Pete does the same thing and rolls us over so he's on top of me and can hold my hips to the bed. I let him kiss me for a while then try for the third time to get Pete naked.

This time he doesn't even try to be sexy about it, he tugs my wrist away and pins it to the bed to stop me touching him. It's so aggravating because I know Pete can be an asshole sometimes and he likes to see me squirm but this is just mean.

"Pete baby come on, I wanna get naked with you" "Don't rush things Trick" "But I need you, I'm 17 and we've been dating almost a year, please give me this"

I thought my begging would work but he still shakes his head and tries to kiss me again but I turn my head to the side so he only gets my cheek. I know I shouldn't be so upset but Pete's promised me this so many times so I don't get why he's stopping me.

"Pete please, what's the problem? I want this and I want you, I want to give you my virginity" "Patrick......" "What's the problem? You've done this before so why won't you do it with me? I love you so don't I deserve to make love with you?" "I'm sorry" "Why Pete? What have I done wrong?"

I'm tearing up because I'm so convinced Pete just doesn't love me anymore and he's going to dump me. When he rolls off me I sob and turn away from him so I don't have to look at him anymore.

He tries to curl himself around my back but I stick my elbow out so he can't touch me. I'm so mad and I just want to know what I did wrong, I thought I was good for Pete and I thought he'd want to make love with me, I guess not.

"Baby I'm sorry" "You promised me that we could make love when I was 17, I'm old enough now and I know I want this" "Patrick I just......" "Stop it, if you don't love me just tell me, if you don't want me I can just leave and you can find someone better" "There's no one better than you" "You won't even make love with me, obviously there's someone else" "I'm not cheating, I promised I'd never do that to you" "Then what's the problem? What have I done to make you hate me?" "I don't hate you"

I can feel him blushing and squirming and I kind of enjoy it, I know I shouldn't but it's nice to know he's upset too. "Patrick baby, I lied to you" "I figured that, what about?" "I haven't done this before" "With a guy?" "With anyone, I'm a virgin, I'm sorry baby"

For a while I wait for him to tell me it's a joke but he's totally silent so I roll over so I can see Pete. His eyes are closed but there's tear stains on his cheeks so I guess he is telling the truth, I feel kind of bad now.

"Pete baby it's ok, I don't care if you're a virgin, you should have told me" "I'm sorry" "It's ok, this is even better, we can loose our virginity to each other, I'd love that Petey"

I thought that would make him happy but Pete shakes his head and covers his face with his hands so I don't know what to do. He's told me about people he slept with so I don't know why he lied, it doesn't make sense. He's always known that I'm a virgin so I wouldn't say anything about him being one too, I like it even more because this will be special for both of us.

"Petey don't cry this is a good thing" "Patrick stop, I can't do this" "It's ok, we do this together, we can make love and give ourselves up to each other, that's beautiful"

He pulls me closer so I get excited for a second but Pete just buries his head in my chest and I can feel him shaking under my touch. I wish I knew what to do but I really don't so all I can do is hold him and hope he'll tell me what's wrong.

"Patrick, I lied about something else" "What is it? Is Pete not your real name? Are you a murderer or a con man on the run?" "No, I wish I was" "What is it? I love you and you can tell me anything" "I'm asexual" "What?" "I'm asexual" "But you love me" "I do, I love you more than anything" "But......" "Asexual just means I don't want sex"

I pull back and try to look at him again to see if he's serious but he refuses to look at me so I don't know what to do. I don't even know what asexual means so I don't know if I should be here or not. Maybe I'm such a bad kisser and look so ugly naked that it's made him hate sex. Maybe it's just with me because I'm so ugly and lame that he can't stand the idea of sex with me.

"Patrick I'm so sorry" "I love you, am I that horrible? I just want to make love to you" "I'm sorry" "Apologising isn't helping, help me understand" "I don't like sex, I don't want to have sex with anyone, it's not about you" "But I thought you loved me, you promised that once I was old enough we could have sex" "I lied, I love you so I thought if I told you I didn't want sex you'd leave me. I said once you were old enough we could do it because I knew it'd be a year before you turned 17 so I could ignore the problem for a while. I just hoped that if we dated for that long then you'd love me so when I told you I didn't want sex you'd stay with me, I love you, don't leave me"

I still don't understand but I feel bad for upsetting Pete so much. He's done everything for me and I love him so much so even if I don't understand I'll try to help him. Maybe if I show him how much I love him he'll realise he does like my body and he'll want to sleep with me, I just want to make love with my boyfriend.

"Patrick maybe you should go" "W-w-what? You're kicking me out?" "No I just think you should leave, you came for sex and I can't put out for you so you should go" "I love you, I'm sorry I don't understand, I'm trying" "I know, I know it's hard for you, I'm sorry" "Why didn't you just tell me?" "Because you were a beautiful drunk 16 year old trying to get laid in a bar. I took you home and took care of you but I thought if you knew I didn't want sex you wouldn't give me a chance.  I was in love with you from the first minute I saw you and I just wanted you to love me back, I thought you couldn't love me without the sex and I guess I was right"

Getting kicked out of my boyfriends house feels like shit so I'm crying as I stumble around the room, pulling my clothes on. When I try to open the door it's locked so I fumble around trying to unlock it but I can't do it so I sob and sink to my knees.

After a while Pete comes and carries me back to his bed so I lie there crying until I let him cuddle up to me. "Patrick I'm sorry, I messed everything up" "No you didn't, I'm just not good enough for you and I get it, I'm sorry" "I love you Patrick and you're the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever met, don't doubt that" "Then why won't you have sex with me?" "Patrick I will, I won't get turned on by it and I'll probably hate every minute of it but if you want sex then we can have sex. I don't want to loose you so if that's what you need we can do it" "You'd be disgusted by having sex with me?" "No but it wouldn't turn me on and it's just not something I've ever wanted"

It's so nice that Pete's offering to have sex with me even if he doesn't want to but I feel bad that he's having to compromise on this. I was vegetarian and straightedge for a long time and Pete didn't always like it but he respected it. He's always respected what I want and even now when it comes to something as important as sex he's willing to make me happy. Pete's willing to do something he's not comfortable with just to make me happy and I don't know how I got such a perfect boyfriend.

"I love you Pete so if you don't want sex we won't have sex" "Baby, I don't want to hold you back" "No, you always respect me and my stupid ideas and morals, you shouldn't have to compromise on something like this" "You shouldn't either" "I can still jerk off, it's fine, I loved you for a year without sex so I can keep loving you" "I will do it to make you happy" "No it's ok, we can talk about it in the future but for now it's ok. Do you not like the idea of handjobs and blowjobs as well?" "I don't mind handjobs and I could think about trying blowjobs, I'll do anything to make you happy" "Thank you" "The idea of sex doesn't fully gross me out, it's weird and wouldn't turn me on but I'd be ok with it for you, I'd be ok with doing anything for you"

Slowly he pulls off my shirt and jeans again and we curl up, holding each other close. It'll be hard because I do want to have sex with him but we'll work on it, if I need it then he will do it but I don't want him to have to. I love him for who he is so if he can't have sex that's ok, I'm sure we can find other fun things to do. If I'm desperate I can always buy myself a bunch of sex toys to play with when Pete's not home, I've got plenty of backup plans in case I get needy.

I'd never want to cheat on Pete because I know how horrible it is that the person you love is betraying you. My dad cheated on my mom and she was so upset so I'd never do it to Pete. It's not his fault sex doesn't turn him on so I would never hurt him because of it. He's put up with all my quirks and faults, and no matter how much of me I show him he loves it all so that makes me feel amazing. I'll really work to make sure he knows I love him regardless of whether or not we have sex, he deserves for me to respect this. He's loved every part of me and every embarrassing thing he's seen so if he's willing to share something this special with me I'll respect it and show him I love him even more now.


	72. Mob Boss

**Pete's POV**

Some people might say being the mob boss of New York was a shitty job but I love it. I have power over life and death and anyone who ever insults me will never be seen again. It might seem cruel but it's fucking fun and I've always loved power.

Another good thing is that anyone I want is mine, I can have whatever pretty young thing I want falling at my feet. Teenagers are so much fun to play with and there never seems to be a shortage of slutty willing teenagers. I guess controlling all of New York and being one of the richest men in the city makes it pretty easy to get laid.

Right now my toy is a little 21 year old called Patrick who's been with me for almost 5 years. I met him when he was 16 and ended up in a mob bar so I took him home with me and he never left.

Most of the people in charge get a new toy every couple of years but I like Patrick so I've kept him around. I've had lots of other people come and go during that time but Patrick's always been my favourite and he's stayed longer than anyone I've ever had. By now he knows almost all my secrets and the secrets of everyone in power in New York so letting him go would be hard. I'd probably have to find something bad to threaten him with or kill him if I wanted to get rid of him because he knows so much.

I've had toys who are a similar age to Patrick but he's turning 22 soon and I've never had anyone older than that. I'd hate to loose Patrick and I'd especially hate to have to kill him to keep him from telling but he's getting so old. I've always liked teenagers because they're so easy but Patrick isn't anymore. Over the years Patrick's gotten more snarky and become a tease because he knows he can get away with it. He loves me and let's me do whatever I want but I miss having a teenager who'll do what I say without question.

Today I've got meetings all day so when Patrick slips into my office and settles in my lap I'm glad. Over the years he's also gotten more comfortable with my work and the other mob bosses so he's happy to sit with me in meetings. Often he keeps running commentary going and it's always amusing, he makes a boring day much better. Having a pretty boy on my lap who never runs out of insults and jokes will always make me feel better.

It's 10 at night before everyone leaves and it's only me and Patrick in my office. I'm glad they're all gone because now Patrick can straddle my lap and I can pull the tiny boy in for a kiss.

I'm a pretty small guy but I make up for it in muscle and covering myself in tattoos to make myself more intimidating. Patrick's barely 5 foot so he's a lot smaller than me and that's another thing that drew me to him. I like tall skinny people who look like models, like Mikey and Meagan, but I like short cute people like Patrick more. He's not super skinny but his body is amazing and his thighs are the best things I've ever seen.

Patrick doesn't like wearing girls clothes all the time but when we're at my office I tell him he has to because that's what we do. Everyone else's toys wear the slutty clothes and all my toys have so I make Patrick do it too even when he complains. He does look really good in them so I can put up with his bitching to see him looking so sexy.

Today he's wearing a pink sweater, short white skirt and garters which I think is hot. His thighs really are amazing so the garters never fail to make me hard, especially when I spend hours in meetings playing with them. He's also wearing the collar I have to force on him every time we leave the house, to say he's mine and I'll kill anyone who touches him. He's been complaining for years about it but it keeps him safe so I never listen to his protests.

Other toys only wear panties, garters and a collar and I'd love it if Patrick did that but he refuses. He'll do it around the house but he insists on wearing more clothes when we go out and especially in meetings.

He used to do it until he was 18 and one of my body guards called him fat. I snapped the guys neck on the spot but from then on Patrick started eating less and wouldn't go outside without some kind of shirt. Patrick knows I think his body is perfect but it doesn't seem to change anything. He's seen the other people I keep as toys so I guess he always has that guy in the back of his head, telling him he's not good enough for me.

By the time we get home it's late and Patrick's falling asleep on my shoulder so I pick him up and carry him to bed. We never have real privacy because there's always a guard outside the door but I love being alone with Patrick.

As I lie him on the bed Patrick wakes up again and grumbles as I strip both of us so I'm in boxers and he's in panties. Like always I keep the garters on because I like to fall asleep while playing with them. They look so good when he wraps his legs around my waist while I fuck him, his thighs jiggle while I slam into him and it's an amazing sight. I might not get laid right now but just the thought is enough to get me half hard as I slide in bed with Patrick.

In bed at night is the only time when I really let Patrick talk to me however he wants. He bitches and complains and makes jokes all through the day but he belongs to me and does what I say. At night I let him talk to me like an equal and he can say whatever he wants which I think is good for him. It stops him talking back to me in public so I think it's good, I'd rather he talk to me like this at night than do it while the other bosses are around.

"Pete I really love you" "I love you too baby boy" "Do you really?" "I do, you're sweet and sexy" "I love you, I really love you" "Are you ok?" "I'm almost 22, I'm getting too old for you" "It's still 2 weeks before you turn 22" "But the oldest toy you've had was 22 and you left him on his birthday" "You're not Mikey" "I love you and I don't want to leave" "You know everything Patrick, I don't think I could let you leave" "Then you'll kill me like you did with Ashlee, she tried to tell and you killed her" "Don't tell anyone anything and you'll be fine" "If you do kill me I want you to do it, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me before you shoot me in the head"

Patrick's a lot stronger than he was 5 years ago so he doesn't cry even while asking me to kill him. "Baby boy I don't want to kill you" "If you do I want you to do it" "I can't do it, I couldn't" "That's why I want you to do it because you won't be able to look me in the eye as you kill me" "Even if I don't want you as my toy anymore I'll keep you as a maid or something, you know too much"

It's barely there but I feel Patrick shudder slightly so I hold him close and kiss his pretty little pink lips. "Are you sure you're ok gorgeous?" "I'm fine" "Really?" "No I just don't want to loose you" "It's ok, I don't want to give you up any time soon" "But you won't have a choice, you don't want people to think you love me or anything because they'll think you've gotten soft. I get it and I know I can't stay so it sucks"

I wish there was something I could say to make him feel better but he's right, I might not have a choice if I want to keep control.

"I won't kill you beautiful, I'll make sure you stay with me" "That's good, I really love you and it would hurt if you kicked me out because you know I don't have anywhere to go" "I know baby, I won't abandon you" "It's just really hard, I know I'm getting old so it really sucks. All I ever want to do is make you happy and and make sure you still love me so you won't trade me in for a newer shinier model" "I would never" "You've done it before, I've been the newer shinier model but now I'm old and I know you're getting bored. I'm not a beautiful teenager anymore, I'm not submissive and I don't do everything you say. I bitch and complain and disobey you, that turns you off and I hate the thought of turning you off. I try to be good but you know me and you know how hard it is for me to be someone I'm not"

He really is beautiful and perfect so I wrap an arm around him and stroke my head through his fluffy blonde hair. "I love you baby, I love the way you are and I don't mind that you aren't the perfect submissive" "Good, I want to stay with you so even if you get a new teenage toy I hope you keep me too" "Stay with me, stay with me as long as possible" "I will, I love you a lot and I can help you more as a maid or a secretary if you want, then you'd have an excuse to keep me"

It is a really good offer but I'd rather be open about loving Patrick be able to keep him without having to make him a slave. I'm the mob boss of one of the most powerful cities in the world, if I want to keep Patrick then I will keep Patrick, if anyone was a problem with it they can deal with it.

"No, I'm the boss and if I want you then I'll have you. You shouldn't have to wear girls clothes and act shy and submissive and obey orders just because its what people expect you to do. If I want to keep you the way you are then I'm allowed to and I'll kill anyone who fucks with me or you"

Patrick's smile means everything in the world to me so I kiss his cheek and snap the elastic on his garters teasingly. I've told Patrick a lot of times that I love his thighs so much so when I grab onto them he just smiles and grinds against me.

"Fuck baby I love your thighs and I can't wait to get those panties off you" "I thought you could fuck me with them on today, you could push them aside and fuck my tight little ass" "Oh really?" "Yeah I like the friction of the lace against my dick, it drives me crazy"

All I do is hum and pull Patrick on top of me so I can rub him through the panties and slide two fingers under them so rub against his hole. We've done this a lot over the years so Patrick doesn't really need the prep but the feeling of my fingers sliding in and out of the boy is amazing.

He's so gorgeous and I love having him on top of me because I can see his face and see how beautiful he is when he moans. When Patrick moans there's a little bit of drool on his bottom lip which I quickly kiss off as I add a third finger.

Its not long before he's pushing himself up off his knees, pulling my boxers down and positioning himself over my dick. He spits on his hand and strokes me a couple of times before sinking down until he's sitting on my thighs.

No one else I've been with his ridden me as well as Patrick and the way he moans and talks dirty to me is amazing. Most other people let me fuck them and try to be quiet and submissive. Patrick moans unashamed like a whore and tells me all the dirty things he wants to do to me while he rides my cock.

He's definitely the best person I've ever been with and the fact that he doesn't act like anyone else just makes me even happier that he's mine. He could be with anyone, he doesn't have to be and deal with my endless meetings and being in danger every day but he wants me.

Sometimes I wish he had never walked into the mob bar because then he could be with someone safe and he wouldn't be with someone like me. I murder people and do illegal things every day and someone sweet and innocent like Patrick doesn't deserve to be around such terrible things. I would never give him up for the world though so I'm just glad that he belongs to me and I can love him as much as I want.

I'm so distracted by being in love with Patrick that I don't pay attention to him until he slams himself down on me and scrapes his nails down my chest. It's not hard but its enough to make a mark and make me start paying attention to him.

"Baby don't ignore me, that's so mean" "I was just thinking about how much I love you, you're so amazing and beautiful" "You only say that because I'm riding your dick" "Yeah maybe, I'll say it any time you want because you really are amazing and I really do love you"

Patrick doesn't reply and only rides me faster so I just clutch at his hips and make him ride me faster. He really is amazing at riding dick so I throw my head back and moan, letting him do his thing. There's a lot of things Patrick is bad at, like being quiet and obeying orders, but fuck if he isn't good at riding my dick. Even if I hated everything about Patrick I'd probably keep him around because he has the best ass and thighs ever and he can ride dick and give blowjobs like a pornstar.

When I first met him he stayed quiet during sex because of all the bodyguards and servants in my house. Now he's given up and moans like a whore because they've all heard it before so there's no point hiding. Even though Patrick's got more disobedient over the years he's also got more confident which I do like even if I do miss him being totally submissive.

Patrick's riding me so hard that when I come I moan almost as loud as Patrick and I'm literally seeing stars. It doesn't take long before he comes over my chest and rolls off me with a content little sigh.

Patrick's the only one who's ever come on me and it's weird but I like it and I'm tired so there's no point punishing Patrick. It's not like the punishments ever work on him anyway so I've decided to just let him do his thing.

He seems to be seeing stars too so I get a tissue to clean up Patrick's mess then lie back with him. "You're amazing baby boy" "You like being covered in come do you?" "No I think that's you, you're a little cumslut" "Yeah you know I am, you don't seem to mind it though" "Not when it's you, if anyone else did it they'd get punished but when it's you I don't mind" "I love you" "I love you too beautiful"

I haven't said that a lot but I do for Patrick. He's been saying he loves me ever since we met and unlike with everyone else I actually say it back. I don't know if I love Patrick the way he loves me but I care for him and it doesn't feel weird to say it, it's kind of nice.

Lately I haven't been sleeping and I didn't think Patrick had noticed but he curls around me and starts kissing my neck. It's easy to close my eyes and relax into the feeling of Patrick kissing me. Instead of taking hours to fall asleep I fall asleep after only 5 minutes, feeling Patrick's little kisses and listening to his whispers of how much he loves me.


	73. Mob Boss 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - Blood and violence

**Pete's POV**

Like always when I tell Patrick I'm going away for a week he breaks down in tears and clings to me. I have to be at the office in 20 minutes but he looks so broken that I have to hold him close and let him cry. I know he hates it because I often get hurt when I go off so I don't want to upset him anymore, I love him so I don't want him upset.

"Pete don't go, don't leave me, I don't want you to get hurt" "I'll stay safe baby, I promise I'll come back to you and I'll be all ok". Patrick clings to me and sobs for another half an hour so I hold him slightly and stroke his hair until he calms down.

By the time he's calm I'm an hour late for my meeting so I just cancel it and spend the day with Patrick. He spends the day cuddled up to me kissing me and telling me he loves me which is really nice even though I have to pretend it doesn't bother me. I'm supposed to be badass and tough but when this gorgeous boy is being so sweet and romantic I can't help feeling warm and tingly inside. I don't know if this is what love feels like but either way it's embarrassing even if it's only Patrick who knows.

Eventually he starts rubbing me to get me hard then rides me while pinning my wrists over my head which is hotter than it should be. I shouldn't be getting so turned on by him being so dominant but I do like it so I don't protest. I'm leaving him alone and I know he'll be terrified so I'll do whatever he needs to calm him down.

By the time I come inside him there's tears running down Patrick's cheeks and when I pull him into a hug he starts sobbing again. "Pete I love you, what would I do if you died?" "I don't know darling, I won't die though" "But what if you do?" "I've told my secretary that if I die 20% of all my money goes to you and you get my villa in California. He'll give you the money then you run and don't stop until you get to California. You can live there and it should be enough money so that you never have to worry about anything, I'll take care of you even when I'm dead"

Patrick looks at me in shock then breaks down in tears again, wrapping himself around me and clutching my shoulders in a death grip. "You'd do that for me?" "I love you and I don't know how we're going to make this work but I'll never leave you. If we have to I'll pretend you're just a maid or something and get another toy so people don't know we're together. I'm staying with you so even if I die I want to give you whatever I can" "Won't they fine me?" "No one except Ryan knows about the villa and they won't notice if some of my money is gone, I'll protect you"

There's so much love in Patrick's eyes that it almost hurts to look at him so I pull him close and sigh "I'm sorry I have to leave but you'll be ok, I promise you'll be looked after" "Come back to me, make sure you come back to me, I can't live without you" "I'll come back, you're my angel and I won't leave you"

At midnight I kiss his forehead one last time and head out to the office to get ready for the trip.

It's a long week and it goes so much slower because I know Patrick will be at home upset. When I get back he'll probably be in a sexy little outfit, all spread out on my bed, ready to be fucked. I really can't wait to get back, whenever I'm away for long Patrick gets really slutty so I get a lot of great sex when I get back.

On the drive back we start getting shot at and a bullet goes into my arm so we speed back to the house and I groan in pain. I know they're going to be hunting for the shooter so I should join but I got shot and I want to be with Patrick. I'm sure they're perfectly capable of finding whoever did it and punishing him without my help.

When I walk in the door I don't see Patrick anywhere so I grit my teeth and tighten my grip on the shirt covering the bullet wound. Patrick's pretty good at first aid so I'm sure he can help me and if he can't we'll get Ryan to help.

I shuffle upstairs and walk into our room then stop in shock. Patrick's on our bed, in an adorable slutty outfit and he's making out with one of my bodyguards. We didn't call to say we were on our way so I guess he thought he'd have time to have sex with him before I came back. I never thought he'd dare to betray me like this but I guess I was wrong.

I'm ready to go over and make both of them pay until I see Patrick struggling against him and whimpering. The guys pinning his wrists down and forcing his lips on Patrick's and he's so much bigger that Patrick can't get away. That makes me even more angry because I can't believe anyone would try to hurt my baby.

I storm over and shoot the guy in the side of the head before he even has time to take his lips of Patrick. I close to throw him across the room before I cup Patrick's face in my hands and kiss him hard. Even though my arm still hurts like a bitch I want to kiss my beautiful boy until every trace of that asshole is gone from his lips.

"Pete I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" "Did you ask for that? Did you want it?" "No he came onto me and I couldn't get away" "Has anyone else done anything while I was away?" "No, most people know you'll kill them if they even touch me" "And I will" "Is he dead?" "Yes, I was going to keep him alive to torture him and have some fun but I decided I wanted him dead that second"

Suddenly Patrick sees the blood soaked shirt I'm holding against my arm and leaps up to get the first aid kit. I sit on the bed because I know that no matter what I say Patrick's going to get the bullet out of my arm and fix me up so I won't fight. It's just Patrick so I don't have to act tough or brave with him, he loves me so I don't have to hide anything.

He looks so cute in his little outfit but I hate the fact that someone else got to see him in it before I did. It looks new though and I don't want to upset Patrick after he went to so much trouble to please me.

Once the bullets out of my arm he bandages me up and cuddles close to me "Baby you got shot, how did that happen?" "In the car on the way back, the guys see hunting for them now but I wanted to come see you, I'm glad I did" "I'm glad you're always here to protect me, I love you"

I let my hand fall to his chubby thigh and start to slide under the hem of his pink skirt but he stops me. "You just got shot Petey" "I'm fine, you've fixed me up like you always do" "But I don't want to hurt you and I kind of want to change" "Don't change, I love the way you look and I don't ever want you to change for anyone" "He touched me, I don't want to be reminded of this" "Let's make good memories then" "You believe me right? I didn't ask for that, I didn't want it, I belong to you" "I know, you're my baby boy and I trust you" "Ok, I don't want you to kill me because someone forced them self on me" "I will always believe you and I saw how he was holding you, I know you didn't want it"

He really does look good in the skirt so I call for another of my body guards to drag the dead body out so I'm alone with Patrick. "Baby remember the special prisoner we have in the basement?" "My special prisoner?" "Yeah baby" "Of course I remember" "Wanna go see him? Wanna make some memories in that cute outfit?"

Patrick nods happily so I take his hand and we start to walk to the basement where we keep traitors and prisoners.

Before I met him he was abused by his babysitter so when I found out I hunted him down as a gift for Patrick. The guy tried to attack Patrick so I broke his arm and now he lives in our basement for whenever I want some fun. Patrick doesn't usually visit him so I like to torture him a bit to make him pay for what he's done to my baby. Seeing him bleed really is fun and he has such hilarious screams.

Patrick's only visited with me once before, the day after I broke his arm and put him there. He was so new to all this stuff so he ran away at the first sight of blood but now he's stronger.

We've talked about it before and he's knows I like to get kinky so I've got some interesting ideas on what we can do. Patrick might not be a sadist but he isn't totally vanilla so I hope he'll enjoy it, I know I definitely will.

I've always wanted to try knife play but Patrick's so soft and beautiful that I couldn't bare to scar him or put him in pain. I just want him to be happy and loved every day of his life so I can't do anything super kinky or rough with him. Even if he let me I doubt I could ever do it because he's so amazing that I can't scar that perfect skin.

When we get to the cell he's breathing heavily so I wrap an arm around his shoulders and smile when his arm goes around my waist. "You don't have to do this, you can back out at anytime and this is all for you" "I know, I love you and I trust you so I know it's ok. You won't hurt me will you?" "Never, I couldn't bare to put you in any pain, I just want you to be happy" "You'll never cut me or make me bleed or hit me or throw me around?" "No, I never really do that with my toys because they're always cute and innocent, I'd never hurt you like that"

Patrick nods and kisses my cheek before I unlock the door and we go in. His old babysitter Cole is chained to a wall and looks just as bruised and bloody as the last time I saw him. I leave Patrick by the door while I drag Cole to the middle of the room and chain him to a chair.

Once he's secure I hold my hand out to Patrick so he can walk over and stand with me. Coles been accused of rape, assault and abuse multiple times so I have no guilt about keeping him here. If he'd hurt a beautiful innocent boy like Patrick then he doesn't deserve to be free, he deserves the pain.

Patrick's trembling so I gently push him forward and wrap my arms tight around his waist. I love standing behind Patrick and cuddling him like this because I can put my chin on top of his head and it's so sweet. He can face the man who hurt him by himself but I'm right there behind him so if Cole even looks at Patrick the wrong way I'll make him pay.

It doesn't seem like Patrick's going to say anything so I grab a knife from the wall and press it into Patrick's hand. He's still shaking but I'm holding him close so I know he'll be ok, he's so strong and brave.

Carefully I cover his hand with my own and help him reach over to place the knife on Coles upper arm. I help him make a few shallow cuts that barely draw blood before I press harder on his hand so he makes a deep cut.

Patrick's jumps away when Cole cries out but he smiles at the sight of blood and lets me help him make a couple more cuts. When I pull away he tries to chase after me but I wrap my arms back around his waist and give him control.

He really is the perfect height because when I rest my chin on his head I can see everything he does but it's still really comfortable.

Patrick looks at me for permission to do more so I nod and give him free reign for whatever he wants. Honestly I wouldn't care if Patrick killed him right here because I only have him here to get revenge for hurting Patrick. If Patrick wants him dead then he's dead because even though I'm usually the one who plays with him, he belongs to Patrick.

With little shaky hands Patrick makes a few more cuts on his arm then looks back at me "Can you take his shirt off?" "Naughty boy" "I want to find more fun places"

I roughy yank Coles shirt off and watch as Patrick's eyes scan over his body. The asshole raped my little angel so I'm glad Patrick can finally get revenge.

Patrick's shaking again so I put my hand over his and steady it "Are you sure you want this?" "I'm not going to kill him or anything, I just want to make him hurt" "You can stop at any time baby or I can do it for you" "Thank you, I want to try though"

He keeps making shallow cuts all the way down Coles stomach then makes a deep one below his belly button. Cole whimpers slightly but Patrick's a lot more gentle than me so he's probably used to it by now.

Patrick looks like he wants to stop so I hold him close and whisper in his ear "Do you want to play a game?" "What game?" "Every time you make him scream I'll take off an item of clothing, if you give him pain you'll get me naked" "What if I don't?" "This is for you baby, I'll do anything you want" "Ok we can play the game" "Do you want a safe word in case it gets too much?" "Ducklings, we'll use that but I think I'll be fine"

He always wants to get me in as little clothes as possible so when I step away from him he grips Cole by the hair and forces his head up. "You're a fucking asshole, I was 12 and you raped me, I hope you rot here so you can never touch anyone else"

Patrick makes a couple more shallow cuts before he makes a deep one on Coles shoulder which makes Cole groan loudly. It wasn't quite a scream but it'll do so I kick my shoes off and nod for Patrick to do more.

He pushes the knife hard against Coles collar bone until the blood starts pooling there and Cole screams. It was a really good scream so I tug my shirt over my head, being careful to avoid the bandages on my arm.

Even with the promise of me getting naked Patrick looks terrified so I go over and wrap my arms around him. "Baby boy I'm so proud of you, you know you don't have to do this right?" "I want to, I want to make him pay but I'm scared, what if I do it wrong and he dies?" "Well then he'll be dead and I'll have to find a new person to beat up, no one will miss him"

I stay wrapped around his back until he makes a cut on Coles other collar bone making him scream again. Finally I get my pants off and I can grind against Patrick's ass so he can feel how hard I am.

Seeing him be so rough and finally giving the asshole what he deserves is so hot and it's making me so hard. Patrick tries to snake his hand back to touch me but I push it away even though it pains me. "Baby I want you to do one more good one ok? Then you can do anything you want with me".

Patrick doesn't reply and drags his Coles pants down to his knees before he places the knife on his thigh. He takes a few breathes before he drives the knife down into Coles thigh making him scream loudly.

I'm so proud of my baby so I let my boxers fall to the ground so I'm naked in nothing but my socks. Patrick's eyes are so beautiful and blown out that I can't help grabbing his arm and pulling him against me.

It barely takes me any time to pull his sweater off and get my hand in his panties to stroke his dick. I've always been a bit of an exhibitionist and I want Cole to see how badly he fucked up so I think I'm going to fuck Patrick right here.

Patrick whines so beautifully when I pull away so I pull the knife out of Cole's thigh then grab him by the hair and chuck him on the ground. I don't even need to tell Patrick what I want because he's already sitting down in the chair and opening his legs. Easily I fit between them and take his mouth in mine while I push his panties aside and push 2 fingers into him.

Sex with Patrick isn't like sex with anyone, sex with Patrick feels like coming home. I'm never happier than when I have this beautiful boy wrapped in my arms and I can make love with him.

Once I can feel Patrick loosening under my fingers I pull them out and position myself. I love this so much because I perfectly fit inside Patrick and it feels so good to be buried inside him. Everything about Patrick is perfect so I hope that asshole sees how much he fucked up.

Obviously he's watching but I keep my body close to Patrick's so its mostly hidden. Cole should see what we're doing and see how amazing my baby is but he doesn't deserve to see all the beautiful, special parts of him. Those are all mine and no one else will ever be allowed to touch them the way I do.

I'm already really turned on from torturing so it doesn't take long before I'm coming inside Patrick and slumping down on him. I know he loves feeling my weight pressing down on him and Patrick makes me feel so good that I can't control myself.

Patrick's whimpering and pushing up against me so I take pity on him and pull my dick out of him, making him hiss. It only takes a couple of strokes before he comes over my fist then pulls it up to his mouth to lick the come off.

It was really quick but we're both super turned on because we're both exhibitionists and obviously he's into the torture as well. Maybe we can do this again and do more but for now this was really good and I'm really glad I had this idea. 

Patrick's always a wreck after an orgasm so I carefully fix his panties and skirt then help him get his sweater back on. I only bother to put on my boxers then lift Patrick into my arms to carry him out.

I'll get someone to go make sure the stab on his leg isn't going to bleed out or get infected but for now he can be in pain. 

By now Patrick's probably ok to walk but I carry him all the way up to our bed and lie him down on it. I peel the bandages off my arm and Patrick tells me how to redress the wound before I get in bed with him. 

He's so cuddly and beautiful so I slip my hand under his skirt and squeeze his thigh. He's not wearing garters today but his body is so perfect that he doesn't need anything to be beautiful.

No one else has ever turned me into such a sappy loser but with Patrick I can't help it so I'm definitely not giving him up even when he turns 22 in 3 days. I don't care how old Patrick gets because he's just so perfect and I don't care what anyone else thinks.


	74. Record Deal

Patrick's just playing his usual afternoon show at the small coffee shop near his house when Pete Wentz walks in. Everyone knows him because he owns the biggest record company in Chicago but the fact that he's walking into a coffee shop while Patrick plays is amazing. Patrick thought he'd be out drinking and partying and sleeping with rich models, not walking into a tiny coffee shop.

Patrick finishes his set and tries to ignore the man watching him. He's been performing here for years and the owner really likes him so he knows he does well even if there's extra pressure.

When he's done he smiles and thanks the crowd before going to buy himself some green tea for his sore throat. By the time it comes Gerard has started his set so Patrick sits in a booth and watches his friend.

He's not paying attention to hi surroundings so when Pete Wentz slides into the opposite side of the booth he jumps in shock. "Hi?" "Hey, I'm Pete" "I know who you are, I'm Patrick" "You have a really good voice" "Thank you" "Have you ever done professional work or do you just play in coffee shops?" "Just coffee shops and I busk sometimes to get extra money"

Pete raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything while he sips his coffee so Patrick looks down at his tea. They sit in silence while Gerard sings until Pete slides a card over to Patrick. "This is my business card, you should call sometime and sing for me again" "Really?" "Yeah, you have a good voice and I want it"

Patrick's nervous but he takes the card and slips it into his guitar case which is resting against the side of the booth. Pete says with him for the rest of Gerard's set then waves at Patrick before walking off.

Patrick has no idea what happens so he just finished his tea, hugs Gerard and tells him how well he did and goes back home.

All night he plays with the card, trying to work up the confidence to call. Pete said he likes his voice and wants him to call but Patrick's never done something like this. Pete's a famous music producer so there's no way Patrick will have a chance against the other artists he signs. His voice isn't good enough, he sucks at writing songs and he definitely doesn't have the right look.

Eventually he gives up and puts the card back into his guitar case before going to bed.

The next day Pete gets to the coffee shop just as Patrick's finishing his set and as soon as Patrick sits down Pete's sitting with him. "You didn't call me, I don't like being ignored" "I didn't think I should" "Why? You don't want to make music?" "I do but I don't think I have a chance" "I told you to call, I obviously want to work with you" "Sorry"

Pete watches Patrick for a minute before he stands up and reaches out a hand "Come with me now" "Where? Why?" "Come to my house, I want you to sing just for me"

Patrick really wants to say no but this could be his only chance and music is his dream so he takes Pete's hand. Neither of them talk as Pete drives to his house and they're silent until they get to Pete's bedroom. When Pete leads him in, Patrick clutches his guitar case to his chest and edges away from the older man.

Pete seems unconcerned and lies back on his bed, motioning for Patrick to come and sit with him. Patrick perches on the edge of Pete's bed until Pete pulls him forward so they're sitting cross legged, facing each other.

"Play for me" "Here?" "Yeah, I want you to play for me" "Why now? Why here? Why not just find someone else?" "I like you and I want to hear you sing"

This is a huge opportunity even if Patrick's scared so he takes out his guitar and settles it on his lap. When he looks up Pete's pulling off his own shirt and watching Patrick. Patrick can't deny the man's really attractive and it's hard to concentrate when he's shirtless on the bed in front of him.

"W-what do you want me to sing?" "I don't know, whatever you want" "Do you like Bowie?" "Yeah, sing something for me"

Patrick doesn't know all the chords on guitar but he's willing to try so he starts the song. It's harder to be singing just for Pete than the whole coffee shop, especially when Pete crawls around behind him and runs his hands down Patrick's back. It's so intimate and Patrick stops singing because he should have known why Pete brought him here. He's a slut and Patrick's heard the rumours, of course Patrick isn't just here because he has a good voice, Pete wants sex.

When Patrick stops Pete makes a little sound and pries the guitar from Patrick's hand while he presses his lips to Patrick's ear "Sing for me, you don't need the guitar" "I do, I always play guitar" "Sing without it, I wanna hear you"

Patrick still has no choice so he continues the song while Pete fingers the hem of Patrick's shirt and starts unbuttoning it. Patrick tries to pull his hands away but Pete's stronger than he looks and just bats away Patrick's hands. Soon his shirts undone and Pete's pushing it off his shoulders and Patrick can hear him undoing his own belt.

It's scary but Patrick keeps singing while Pete takes off his own pants then starts on Patrick's. Obviously there's no way Patrick will get to make music unless he sleeps with Pete and he doesn't know if it's worth it. He's a virgin and his first time should mean something but if it gets him a record deal maybe it would be worth it. All Patrick wants to do is make music so if this is the only chance he's going to get then he really can't afford to turn Pete down.

Patrick's still sitting cross legged with his arms hiding his stomach so Pete pulls him to his feet in order to get his pants off. Luckily he doesn't try for Patrick's boxers and let's Patrick sit back down and finish the song. Patrick hates this because he knows he doesn't look like the other people Pete works with and he's so self conscious.

Pete's wrapped himself around Patrick's back so it's not like he can hide much but Patrick still tries to hide his stomach. He knows he's overweight and it's gross so he tries to sit up straight so his fat isn't as obvious but at the same time he's trying to curl up and hide from Pete's stare.

When he finishes the song Pete hums in his ear and his hands run over Patrick's lower back "That was good" "T-thank you" "How about I see what other pretty noises you can make" "Or I could sing something else"

He can feel Pete chuckle against his neck as the man leans in to kiss Patrick's shoulder "I think my idea is a lot more fun" "Did you ask me here for sex? Do you even like my music?" "I do, that's why I asked you here" "Do I have to have sex with you to get signed?"

Pete doesn't reply so Patrick holds back his tears as the older man's hands slip under the waistband of his boxers. Pete only runs his hand along the top of Patrick's ass but Patrick knows if wants to be successful he's going to have to loose his virginity.

He heard rumours that the band Pete signed, Panic! At The Disco, all slept with Pete to get the record deal. Apparently Pete forced them all to have sex with him in order for him to sign their band. They were all young and attractive so the bands doing well and they're getting really famous.

Patrick doesn't want to let someone fuck him just to get his music heard but Pete doesn't want anything else. He won't just sign Patrick because he's got talent, he'll sign him because he knows he'll get more favours in the future. It'll probably end up that for everything Patrick wants to do he'll have to sleep with Pete again. He'll have to keep doing it and be a whore for Pete if he wants to be famous. He wants it so bad but it seems like a terrible deal.

"Pete I'm a virgin, please can I just sing for you?" "I'll take care of you, don't worry about it" "I'm not a whore, I don't do this" "Good, you're all mine" "Do you like my music? Am I just here for sex?" "You're here for both" "I'm not getting signed unless I give myself to you, why are you such an asshole?"

Patrick's full out crying now but Pete doesn't seem to notice or care as he keeps feeling Patrick up. It's ridiculous that he's here because he's not young, not attractive and Pete doesn't even seem to think he's a good musician. He's almost 30 so he's way too old to be a musician now and he doesn't even know if he'll be successful if he sleeps with Pete.

Pete could just take his virginity then tell him he's not good enough and he'll have lost everything. Even if Pete does help him make an album, it probably won't even sell. Patrick's not a hot teenage rockstar and no one wants to listen to music if the person making it is ugly.

Pete's hands start sliding down the front of Patrick's boxers so the younger man finally pushes him off and gets off the bed. "I can't do this Pete, I don't want to do this" "Why? Don't you want this?" "I do, it's all I've ever wanted to do but I want to be judged on my talent, not my willingness to spread my legs" "You are talented" "But you don't care if I'm talented if I'm not willing to have sex with you. I've heard the rumours and I know you only sign people you've slept with, I'm not a pretty little teenager who's desperate to get famous, I'm not doing it"

Now that Patricks yelling at him Pete is a lot less calm and is actually paying attention to what Patrick's saying. "Are you calling me a whore? You better not be" "I am, you picked the wrong person so just let me go and find someone better. Choose a pretty, willing teenager instead of an old fat guy, pick someone who'll believe your bullshit"

Patrick scrambles around finding his clothes until Pete groans and gets off the bed "What do you want then? Why do you think I'm only here for sex?" "Because I'm not your type so obviously you're just fucking around and you don't care about the music. Even if you did want to help me, any album I make wouldn't sell because I'm not the right type of person" "I'm rich, I can buy a stylist and make you look like the right type of person, it's easy to make someone attractive, it's hard to give someone talent" "You can't change everything" "I can and you don't even look bad. I'll give you contacts and tighter pants and leather jackets and a better hair cut, it'll work"

He sounds so sincere but obviously he's not so Patrick scoffs and keeps pulling his pants on. "Stop it Pete, just stop it, I don't look like the other people you sign so you don't have to rub it in. I'm not skinny and attractive and young like Panic! At The Disco, I don't look like them. I'm old and fat and have a bald spot so I always have to wear a hat, I know you can't put me on the cover of an album because no one would buy it. I know I have no chance because no one wants to hear music from someone who's ugly. Just stop trying Pete, I won't sleep with you just to get a record because it wouldn't sell even if I did make one. I'm just an ugly loser and I'm not going to let you fuck me so go the fuck away. I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm not in the mood"

Yelling at Pete is probably a bad idea but all Patrick's ever wanted is to be respected for his art and Pete's never going to do that. When Patrick finishes with his pants and grabs for his shirt Pete walks over and pulls it from his hand.

"Don't be stupid, we just won't put you on the cover if you think it won't sell. We'll get some cool art done and people will buy it because the musics good" "No they won't, don't fuck with me" "I have some things to say so shut up for a second. First of all, I don't know what your problem with Panic! is but not everyone I sign are skinny teenagers. Second, you're not fat, you're just chubby and it doesn't look bad. Third, you're not old because you're younger than me and Bowie was making music in his 60s so you're not too old. Fourth, you're not ugly and if you were I wouldn't be asking you to sleep with me, I have standards. And finally, you don't have to sleep with me, most people do because I'm really fucking hot, it's not a requirement but most people want to do it"

He glares at the younger man until Patrick sighs and let's Pete put a hand draw him closer. "I don't have a problem with Panic!" "Yeah you do" "I don't, they're a good band but everyone says you forced them to sleep with you in order to get famous" "No, I signed them because they were talented and I knew people would love them. They all just slept with me to say thank you, no one forced them to do it but they're all slutty and gorgeous so I wasn't going to say no"

Patrick feels kind of ashamed for being such an asshole but he still thinks Pete kind of deserved it. He was kind of a dick and was pressuring Patrick into having sex with him so he doesn't feel too bad for yelling.

Now that Patrick's less mad Pete leads him back to his bed and lies the younger man down "So what do you say? You wanna say thank you?" "You haven't given me anything yet, there's nothing to say thank you for" "Come in to my studio tomorrow and we'll get you a contract, I'm not letting anyone else have that voice"

It seems like she's telling the truth so Patrick smiles while Pete takes off Patrick's hat and glasses. "I'm guessing you still won't have sex with me" "No definitely not" "That's a shame, I'd rock your world, how about making out?" "Yeah I guess, it still feels like I'm whoring myself out for a record deal" "Nope you're just having fun with me because I'm so nice and generous and attractive" "Attractive maybe but I don't think you're nice or generous" "Asshole, I'll kiss that attitude out  of you"

He ducks down to capture Patrick's lips in his own and laughs at the man's gasp. It just lets him slide his tongue into the ginger man's mouth and grind his hips down against Patrick's.

Patrick's still freaking out but Pete's body against his feels good and it's easy to sink into the kiss. Pete's so experienced so it's easy to let him take control and just enjoy whatever he decides to do. Unlike Patrick thought Pete's so gentle with the younger man and Pete doesn't do anything more than kiss. Patrick thought he'd at least try to feel him up or get his pants back off but he never does, they just kiss for a long time.

When Patrick pulls away his lips are red and swollen which is a gorgeous sight for Pete above him. "Fuck Pete, you still want to work with me?" "More than anything, you're so hot and you're a good kisser for a virgin" "Just because I haven't had sex doesn't mean I've never kissed anyone" "Well that explains it, those lips are to die for"

Now that he's not being such a dick Pete is pretty cool and Patrick can't deny Pete's hot even though he's big headed about it.

"So what do you want to do with me? What would I need to do to make music?" "You mean your look?" "Yeah, what would I need to change?" "Well if you want to loose weight I could help you with that since you seem to hate your weight. I think you're fine but if that's something you want we can do that, I like confidence and if loosing a few pounds will do that then I like it" "I want to loose weight but I have no dedication" "I'll help, you can go on runs with me and go to the gym with me, I can probably find a diet thing or something if you want" "Yeah I'd like that, I'd want to do it for me, not just for the album but maybe for you a little bit" "For me?" "Yeah, if we're going to fool around again I want to look good, it'd be good motivation"

He smiles and pecks my lips then runs his hand along my waist "That's sweet but do it for yourself, I like you like this. If you want a new look I'd want to get you in contacts because I don't like your glasses" "I hate contacts" "You could try them or you could not wear glasses when we take pictures or we could get better glasses, those are kind of ugly" "You're a dick" "I know but I'm a dick who's making you famous. Also we'd get rid of your hat because you have a soul voice and you could do more rock and pop stuff as well, your cap is cute but it won't work"

Instantly Patrick sits up to look for his hat but Pete pulls him back down "You've put your pants back on but I'm not letting you get the hat and glasses, I like you more like this" "Why'd you take them off me?" "It's easier to make out without them" "I need them" "You don't. As I was saying you'd get rid of the hat and we could fix up your hair, maybe use some gel and make it more punky. If you'd let me we could even dye it bleach blond because you'd look hot as a blonde"

Patrick likes this idea a lot less than loosing weight and getting rid of his glasses. He needs the hats to hide his bald spot and to hide his face, and going blond would look ridiculous. Pete would look good blond but Patrick isn't the type of person who'd be a good blond.

"Not blond, I like my hair this way and I need a hat" "You'll need more attractive hats then" "I wear fedoras sometimes" "That could work and we could try the blond just to see how it looks, that's not necessary though" "Thank you" "Why do you need the hats? I think you'd look good without one" "I told you, I have a bald spot and I need to hide it"

Patrick tries to bat Pete away but he grabs the younger man's head and shoves it down to look at the top of his head. It's humiliating but Patrick lets him do it and Pete doesn't seem grossed out when he releases Patrick from the death grip. "Fuck dude I thought you meant half your head was bald, that's tiny and no one will see it" "I'm not comfortable showing it" "We'll get you a new hair cut and make it all puffed up so you won't be able to see it, it'll be perfect"

Pete seems so optimistic so Patrick tucks his head on the dark haired mans shoulder. "Anything else you want to do with me?" "Loose weight, wear contacts, no hats, new hair and try blond were the main ones. Also tight pants because you have a fabulous ass and maybe leather jackets to make you look more badass. Depending on what music you make the button ups will work and maybe even suits sometimes"

It seems like a lot Patrick will have to change but he's always wanted to loose weight so that's not a big deal. Getting new glasses, not wearing hats and changing my hair is a small thing if it means he'll get to make music. Pete knows what he's doing so Patrick trusts that he'll do what's right to make sure the younger man does well.

They cuddle up for a while until Pete pulls away and tugs at Patrick's pants "Are you against other sex things?" "I'm not sucking you off" "I'm kind of a cockslut so I'd rather suck you off" "You don't seem like a cockslut, you seem like you'd make other people pleasure you" "I do but you don't put up with my shit and I do really like sucking pretty boys dicks" "You like cock in your mouth? You like it when guys shove their dicks down your throat and make you choke?" "I love it, only with the right guy though"

Pete's just as slutty as Patrick thought but if he's going to act like such a whore, Patrick can work with that. If Pete wants to bottom it'd be a lot less scary than if Patrick had to loose his anal virginity. Sex with Pete sounds a lot more appealing now that Patrick knows it's not his ass that'll be involved.

With a sudden burst of confidence Patrick climbs over to straddle Pete's lap and grind against the older man. Quickly Pete turns into a whimpering mess but when Patrick tries to stop Pete's hands on his hips urge him to keep going. Patrick grinds against the dark haired man until he can feel Pete fully hard under him, pressed against his ass.

"Fuck Patrick please" "I'm not blowing you" "I'll take anything, please" "I'm not doing anything with you, I just wanted to show you who's in charge" "You, you're in charge so please touch me" "Or what? You couldn't bare to loose my voice or the chance to have sex with me so I can do whatever I want"

Pete throws his head back as Patrick continues the relentless grinding until Pete jerks and collapses on the bed. For a second Patrick just stares then quickly stands up and tries to hold back his laughs "Did you just come in your pants?" "Fuck off, fuck the hell off, what did you expect?" "That's kind of amazing" "You never made someone come? You're a teasing little slut so I bet you have, I'm going to fuck you so hard one day" "Actually I'm going to fuck you little cockslut so you better be nice or you won't be walking for weeks"

Pete groans in annoyance but he can't help but admit that Patrick is in incredibly hot. He stares right at Patrick as he shoves his hand down his own pants, dips his fingers in the mess he made then shameless sucks on the fingers. "Fuck, Pete, you're a cumslut too" "Only for you, fuck only for you" "I doubt that" "With the Panic! boys they just blew me then rode me but you turn me into a slut, begging for your dick. I like that and not a lot of people do that to me so it's fun, it turns me on so much"

He's gorgeous, all spread out on the bed so Patrick goes to lie next to him again and tangles their legs together. Pete's super warm and Patrick's body fits perfectly against his so it's really nice to lie there together.

"No one else is going to fuck you before I do alright? That ass is mine" "Many many people have already claimed my ass" "Well for now it's mine so you'll have to stick to blowjobs and getting pretty little teenagers to ride you" "I can live with that" "You don't really have a choice" "When are you going to fuck me?" "Depends how nice your studio and instruments are, if they're amazing I might just fuck you on the floor, we'll see" "I can't wait" "You do want me to come tomorrow and do stuff right? You were serious?" "I'm serious, I can't believe no ones snatched you up yet" "I'm glad it's you" "I'm glad too, you're going to be rich and famous Patrick, just wait"


	75. It's Not Always This Or That

**Frank's POV**

I've spent the whole morning smoking behind the bleachers so when the cheerleaders come in to practise I'm pretty annoyed because they might kick me out. No one notices me though so I keep smoking and watch as they all jump around and shake their pom poms. It's so stupid and looks like every high school movie I've ever seen but it's pretty sexy anyway so I watch them. There's a few guys on the team too so I can watch their asses in their tight pants as well as the girls in short skirts.

Sometimes being bisexual is every fun because I don't have to be picky. If someones hot and has a nice ass I can get turned on by them no matter what they have in their pants.

By the time cheer practise is done all the cheerleaders leave so I can keep smoking and smile at the fact that no one noticed. I thought they'd all left so when someone gasps behind me I turn around and see someone in a cheer skirt. I can't quite tell whether its a girl or a boy so I just smile and wait until they walk over to me. They're tugging on the hem of their skirt so I take another breath of my joint and wait until they say something.

"You're not allowed to do that" "Do what darling?" "Smoke in here" "Well I'm doing it anyway so what are you going to do about it?" "I don't know, you shouldn't do it though" "If you come over here and finish this one with me I won't smoke anymore" "I don't smoke" "Come sit with me then, convince me not to do it"

They obviously don't want to but they sit next to me anyway and tug their skirt down as far as it goes. "What's your name darling?" "Its Gee" "What's Gee short for?" "None of your business" "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" "Its Gee, I only go by Gee" "Well then I'm Frank and you're beautiful" "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm a girl or a boy?" "Nope, I like both so it doesn't really matter" "Do you like non-binary people?" "I've never met one but I think I would"

Gee's smile is adorable so I let my hand fall onto their thigh while I crush the rest of my joint under my boot. Gee definitely isn't the type of person to get naked with a stoner behind the bleachers but I intend to try. Maybe if I can get that skirt off I'll get see what they've got under there that I can play with, I'm a whore so I'm happy either way.

My hand slides higher up Gee's thigh but they push me away and roll their eyes "Stop it, I just want to stop you smoking" "I won't smoke for the rest of the day if you take the skirt off" "You'll do it anyway, I'm not going to let you do that" "Why not?" "Because I want to be respected. The girls on the cheer squad respect me and they let me change in their bathroom so I don't have to choose one. Otherwise I'd have to tell people which sex I was born and I don't want that. I'm not going to let you find out because I don't want you to tell people so they can use the wrong pronouns"

There's tears in Gee's eyes so I take my hand away and reach into my bag to get out a small bottle of vodka. I take a drink and try to hand it to them but Gee just shakes their head and pushes it away so I take another drink. It's only a small bottle but its definitely enough to get me totally smashed if Gee doesn't help.

I keep taking drinks until Gee grabs it away and elbows me in the ribs hard "Don't be an idiot, you can't get drunk at school" "I can and I will, I'm not going to go to class or anything so I might as well have some fun"

The way they roll their eyes is pretty hot so I slide an arm around their waist and place a sloppy kiss on their cheek "So you don't want to smoke with me, you don't want to get drunk with me and you don't want to let me get you naked. Is there anything you do want to do?"

Gee is honestly adorable in every single way, especially when they're blushing bright red, so I stroke their soft cheek and wave the vodka under their nose. "Take a drink, just one" "I can't, I just can't" "Let me get that skirt off, you're hot as fuck so I want to pleasure you"

They close their eyes while my hand returns to their pale thigh and this time I almost get my hand under the hem before Gee pushes me away. I really want this so I groan and take another drink of vodka "Please darling, I really want this" "You'll call me the wrong pronouns if you see me naked" "No I won't, I respect you so I'll call you whatever you want and I won't tell anyone what you've got under there"

Obviously Gee is still scared so I get up in my knees and wiggle my jeans down to my knees so they can see how hard I am in my boxers. "Gee baby I won't hurt you, I want to make you feel good so I don't care what sex you were born" "You promise?" "Of course"

It takes Gee a second but eventually they pull up the hem of their skirt so I can see a small bulge then Gee quickly pushes it down again. "I'm a boy, now you know, you can leave now" "Or I could suck you off and make you feel amazing" "Why?" "Because I like you so I want to suck your dick" "You're stoned and drunk, you'll just regret it later" "Alcohol and weed doesn't make you do anything you wouldn't usually, it just stops you caring about the consequences"

They bite their lip so I flip their skirt back up and since Gee doesn't seem to have any idea what to do I lie down on my stomach so my face is by Gee's crotch. I really don't think they're going to let me do this so when they spread their legs and let me see their tight briefs I'm pleasantly surprised.

Carefully I tug them down so I can see Gee's small dick and run a finger over the swollen red tip. Their dick isn't huge but its bigger than it looked so I hum and smile up at Gee "Don't be scared Gee, I'll take good care of you" "Do you mind? Do you wish I was a girl?" "No I like sucking dick and I like you the way you are. You're not a boy or a girl and even though it makes it harder for me to remember pronouns I like you" "I've never been in the boys changing room so I don't know if I look right, is this ok?" "Yeah, you're small but I guess that makes it easier to hide plus I think you'll fit just perfectly in my mouth"

I bite my lip and give Gee the filthiest smirk I can before I suck their dick into my mouth. It is small but this way I can take the whole thing in easily and make Gee feel amazing.

Gee lets out a little whimper when I first take them in my mouth but otherwise they try to stay silent and swallows down all their moans. I just know they'd make the most irresistible little noises so I twirl my tongue as much as possible and run my hands along Gee's thighs.

Soon Gee's letting out cute little moans so I can pull back and stroke along the length of their wet, hard dick. "Fuck you're gorgeous when you're like this" "The football team has training soon, hurry up before they come back" "Don't rush me, I'll make sure none of them see anything" "Hurry up, please just keep going so I can get dressed again"

It seems like Gee's on the verge of tears every 5 seconds so I roll my eyes and kiss their tip "Baby doll I won't let people see you but let me finish, we have a good 10 minutes before next period" "Please, someone might see" "I'll take care of you, just breathe and enjoy it"

I sink down on Gee again but this time they let me do it and soon they come down my throat for me to swallow. I obediently swallow all of it then fix up Gee's briefs and skirt before sliding up to kiss their lips.

For a while we kiss until I lick my way into their mouth and Gee pulls away panting and lies their head on my shoulder. "That was amazing" "Yeah it was wasn't it?" "Yeah, thank you" "You gonna return the favour? It would be nice to see you with your lips all pretty and stretched out on my dick"

I don't even have to look down to know Gee's rolling their eyes. "Maybe later" "But I'm horny now" "I'll do it later, I don't want to do anything in front of people"

I want to make Gee do it but there's not a lot I can do so I kiss their lips and give them a little smile "Alright, I'll find you later but I just want one thing now" "What?" "Actually I want two things" "Well just tell me them and I'll think about whether I want to do them" "First of all I want you to touch me, just once so I know you're willing to do it later. Second of all I want you to agree to date me so we can do this again because I really like you"

Gee doesn't answer for a second but eventually looks up and giggles "I'll touch your stupid dick and if you want to date me then I guess we can" "Awesome, you'll be my..... Crap what do I call you?" "I don't know, you can say boyfriend if you want but not in front of other people" "Anything else?" "Datemate or lover or partner or significant other maybe, I don't know" "Partner for now I guess, maybe if I fall in love with you I can call you my lover"

I raise my eyebrow at them but Gee just nods so I wiggle my hips and grab their hand "You said you'd touch me, hurry now, we wouldn't want anyone seeing"

Gee's hand is shaking but they push it down my pants and give me a couple of strokes before pulling away. I'm starting to realise that just because they accepted the blowjob so easily doesn't mean they've done this before or are willing to do it back. I do like Gee so I'll look after them and try not to push them too far. This is probably the first time they were naked in front of someone so I should go slower. It might kill me not to touch Gee but I need to try otherwise I might scare them away.

"Frank should I meet you after school? Do you know somewhere we can go?" "You don't have to do this" "You're my boyfriend and I've never had that before, no ones ever respected my gender and wanted to be with me despite it. I'll meet you after school and I'll do what you want" "What do you think I want?" "Sex, you gave me something so I'll give you something back, I promise I will. Does it hurt though? Do I need to bring anything?"

I hate how easy it is to make them cry and I'm not an emotional person so all I can do it wrap Gee in a hug. "We're not having sex yet, I just want you to jerk me off, have you done that to yourself before?" "No I don't like my dick, it makes the dysphoria worse so I don't do stuff with it" "I'll teach you then, I love it so I'll make sure you love it too" "Thank you, I feel like a proper person with you, not just a little boy trying to be special" "You are special so we can go to my house and make each other feel good but we won't go further than you're comfortable with" "Thank you"

Gee lets me pull them to their feet then watches as I do my pants back up and tug on the hem of Gees skirt "What do you usually wear?" "Jeans and a band shirt usually, it's gender neutral so it makes me feel good" "Do you ever wear clothes for girls or boys?" "Yeah sometimes, skirts can be nice and I like big baggy hoodies but I don't do it in public" "We're just going to my house so you can wear anything you want as long as you're comfy. You can wear your normal clothes or cheer outfit or whatever you wear when you're alone, just be happy"

They give me a little smile so I drag Gee into another kiss and gasp when they nibble on my bottom lip. I'm so distracted by Gee's tongue exploring my mouth so when they do the filthiest hip swivel I've ever seen I moan loudly against their mouth. "Fuck Gee baby" "I'll do more after school" "Fuck if you don't touch me soon I'm going to have to jerk off multiple times just to keep myself sane around you" "Have fun Frankie, I'll see you then and I'll try to find a nice slutty outfit"

I get another cute wink before Gee struts off and leaves me slumped against the wall watching them leave. Their ass is perfect so I watch until Gee's out of sight then take a final drink of my vodka.

After school I think I'm going to have a lot of fun, even if Gee makes me jerk off spending time with them will probably be good. The idea of Gee in something even sluttier than their cheerleading outfit sounds awesome. If they just turned up naked I'd be pretty happy so I'm pretty sure tonight's going to be fucking great.


	76. The Second Choice Is Sometimes Better Than The First

For so many years it's only been Pete, he's never had anyone else. His parents died when he was 5 so he ended up with his older cousin who spends all his time parting and smoking weed instead of caring about Pete. He's never had friends at school because he's always in the middle, always too much or never enough. Not smart enough to be one of the nerds but too smart to make normal friends. Not sporty enough to be a jock, not friendly enough to be popular, too well behaved to be a rebel and too happy to be a goth. There's nowhere Pete fits in and he's resigned himself to the fact that he's meant to be all alone.

Making one friend is all he wants but everyone's already in their cliches so it's too late. It's been like this since middle school and it doesn't seem like it's going to chance any time soon.

Pete's in American History when a paper aeroplane slides across the floor and stops against the toe of his boot. He assumes it's meant for someone else like always but his names written across the top so he slowly opens it.

Inside it simply says  _Meet me behind the bleachers at lunch <3 -B _but Pete has a good idea who it is. Brendon's been in his classes for years so he knows his handwriting and he's the only person in the class with a name starting with b.

Brendon's one of the jocks but he's never seemed as mean as all the others. Pete's been bullied for years about being smart, dressing weird and being gay but Brendon's never joined in with his friends tormenting.

Pete's had a crush on him since the start of the year when they worked on an American History project together so he can't help getting excited. Brendon's always seemed straight but there's no way he could come out without being shunned by his friends and getting bullied.

Behind the bleachers has always been a place where people hook up and stoners go to smoke weed without getting caught. Maybe Pete will get to hook up with Brendon and he'll get to have his first kiss with his crush. Knowing Brendon they'll probably go further but Brendon's a hot jock and Pete really likes him so he's willing to do whatever Brendon wants.

He's in a daze all the way through pre-calc and by the time the bell goes for lunch Pete could almost scream in excitement. As much as he wants to run to the bleachers and make out with Brendon, he doesn't want to look like a loser so he waits by his locker. After 5 minutes he's waited as long as he can so he sets off for the bleachers, trying not to run and seem too eager.

At the bleachers he spends a second breathing and loosens his pants so Brendon can have easy access if he wants it. They haven't talked since they finished the project months ago but Pete knows he likes Brendon. There's definitely worse people to loose your virginity to because Brendon's hot and has probably had a lot of experience.

Once he's calmed down enough to not jump Brendon as soon as he sees him, Pete slowly walks around the corner of the bleachers. He's expecting Brendon to be waiting but instead he sees the whole football team and their cheerleader girlfriends watching him. Brendon's there but he's got a joint in his mouth and a girl under his arm so it's obvious this isn't what Pete was expecting.

When they see him the jocks start laughing and one of them throws an apple at Pete which hits him in the forehead. This makes the rest of them laugh and start grabbing food from their bags to throw at Pete.

It takes him a while to realise it's just a prank but when he does tears well up in his eyes. Showing the jerks how upset he is would be the worst thing so he runs off as fast as he can, avoiding the food flying at him.

He can't believe he was getting ready to loose his virginity, Brendon's a straight asshole just like the rest of them. How stupid was he? Did he actually believe that Brendon would want to talk to him? Did he really believe Brendon would want to make out with him or have sex with him? It was so obvious that it was a prank and Pete's furious with himself that he didn't realise earlier.

Blinded by tears, he sprints across the football field towards the school, desperately trying to get away from the shame. He's going to be mocked for weeks about this and they're never going to stop talking about how stupid he was. You'd have to be a total idiot to believe that someone like Brendon would ever go for someone like Pete.

Pete's so desperate to get away that when he slams into someone's chest he just tries to push past to keep running. The guy grabs onto Pete's arm but they take one look at the tears flowing down his cheeks and pull him into a hug. The guys slightly shorter than Pete and more chubby so the hug is like sinking into a pit of cotton candy.

Slowly Pete looks up and sees a pale face surrounded by a puff of blonde hair, topped off with black glasses and a fedora. No one else in school looks like him it's obviously Patrick Stump, a nerd who's probably going to be valedictorian. He's friends with all the teachers so no one ever bullies him because he could easily get them suspended. He's the kind of person Pete could imagine being friends with if he was smart enough to be one of the nerds. It would be easy for Patrick to be a dick but he seems really nice even though he's smart and can bring hell down on anyone who messes with him.

Luckily Patrick's wearing a black cardigan today so even as Patrick holds Pete as he cries, it won't stain his cardigan. By the time Pete's calmed down Patrick's gotten used to having the boy clinging to him so he pulls Pete back when he tries to pull away.

"S-sorry...... Sorry, I should go" "Hey, it's ok, you can stay as long as you want" "No I'm fine, I don't want to stand here crying on you when you probably have better things to do. I don't want people to see me looking so stupid, I should just go" "Or we can go somewhere private, I know a place where no one else will go" "No it's fine, I just got fucked with when I thought I was going to loose my virginity, I don't need that again"

Patrick looks at the boy and frowns at how sad and broken he looks. Patrick doesn't doubt it was the jocks who fucked with him but doesn't understand why he thought he was going to loose his virginity. Pete's beautiful so Patrick wouldn't think he's a virgin and if Pete was going to sleep with someone Patrick never thought it would be a jock.

They've never been friends but Pete's always been smart so Patrick's noticed him. They take a couple of AP classes together so Patrick knows who he is and he's always seemed sweet.

Pete doesn't have any friends so even though Pete's never payed attention to Patrick trying to make friends with him, Patrick wants to help. Patrick's had bad moments as well and it would hurt if he didn't have any friends so he wants to be a friend for Pete right now.

When Patrick wraps an arm around Pete's waist and starts leading him off, Pete goes along with him easily. Patrick leads him to the empty media room so he can lock the door and turn off the microphones in the recording booth. There's a couch pushed against one wall which the journalism club use for interviews so Patrick settles down. Pete shuffles his feet by the door so Patrick gently opens his arms and lets the dark haired boy climb into his arms and perch next to him.

Pete seems happy to be cuddled for a while even though he's stopped crying so Patrick keeps silent until Pete whimpers. The taller boy leans his head on Patrick's shoulder so Patrick can feel his hot breath against his neck. 

"Thank you Patrick" "Any time, if you ever need a friend I'm happy to be here" "Really?" "Yeah, you seem cool and I think we'd have a lot in common so if you want to be friends I'd like that" "You want to be my friend?" "Yeah, you would fit in with me and my friends, I wanted to be your friend in middle school but you were never interested so I gave up. If you want to be friends now then I'd really love it"

With a tiny noise Pete puts a hand on Patrick's hip and lean in to press his face into his neck. It's such a small thing but Patrick smells like coffee which is really cute. When him and Brendon did the project together Pete liked how Brendon smelled like cologne all the time but with Patrick's it's natural and even better.

"Pete do you want to tell me what happened? I'll listen if you want" "Will you? I don't want to be annoying" "If I wasn't a teachers pet I'd get bullied just as much as you and I've been bullied before, I'll listen"

Patrick can't deny that he has a crush on the dark haired boy and this has gone past simple comfort so he thinks Pete likes him back. Everyone knows Pete's gay so it's not ridiculous to think that they could have something.

"You know Brendon Urie?" "Yeah, the jock, why?" "I had a huge crush on him" "Wow...... I didn't think he'd be your type" "I thought he was sweet and he's obviously hot so yeah I had a crush on him" "I guess he is hot but he's not my type" "What is your type?" "I don't like popular people because they're always so fake, to be popular you have to be someone you're not and I don't like that. I like people who are themselves and don't hide who they are. Plus I'm a nerd so I like people who are also nerds, I like smart people because they make me the best version of myself and they entertain me"

Pete can totally see himself in the description of Patrick's type so he shuffles closer to their thighs are touching. "Is that so?" "Yeah, what do you think?" "I think I should have stuck to people like me and I wouldn't get hurt. Brendon's so different so it'd never work and it was stupid to think it would. You're smart and not just because you get perfect test scores" "They're not perfect" "They're as perfect as any normal human can get" "Well I'm not normal, I like to think of myself as thoroughly extraordinary"

It's pretty sexy when he starts using big words so Pete bites his lip and returns to talking about Brendon before he does something stupid.

"So I had a crush on Brendon and I got a note in class saying to meet him by the bleachers. I'm dumb so I went there expecting for us to talk and because it's Brendon I thought maybe we'd do something. Everyone's heard about the things the jocks do so obviously he's not new to that stuff and I thought we'd do it. I wasn't expecting for him to fall in love with me but he invited me there so I was getting ready to loose my virginity. I know it's dumb but I totally would have done it, if he had of asked I'd have done anything. All the football team was there though so they laughed and threw food until I ran away and you found me. That'd never happen to you would it? They'd never fuck with you like that and you're too smart to fall for it"

Patrick can't help feeling sorry for the boy because of how badly he's been treated. He doesn't have friends and he got excited because he thought his crush liked him back but he got his heart broken because of it. Pete was ready to give up his virginity to Brendon but the asshole made Pete feel like shit in front of all his jock friends. Pete really doesn't deserve the shit he's given so Patrick promises himself that he'll try to take care of the boy.

"I'm sorry Pete" "It's ok, I was dumb enough to believe it so I deserve it" "You don't, you cared about him and he fucked with you, that's horrible" "I was getting ready to spread my legs for him and he was getting ready to throw food at me and make me feel like a useless faggot. I should have known it was too good to be true, good things don't happen to people like me"

All it takes is for Patrick to kiss Pete's cheek before the taller boys crying again and clinging to Patrick. Patrick's never been with someone so clingy but he's always been clingy himself so he doesn't mind. Pete seems like the kind of person who'll always let you know where you stand with them and that's really attractive for Patrick.

"Pete I can be your good thing, I want to be your friend so do you want to be my friend?" "Don't fuck with me, you're perfect and I don't want to get hurt" "It's just me, I hate those jocks and I don't mess with people like that" "Are you gay? I want to kiss you but I don't want you to hate me like Brendon" "I don't like to define myself, I like people for what's inside not their looks or their gender" "But you like guys?" "If I like someone it doesn't matter what's in their pants" "I like you"

Pete looks so hopeful and Patrick would hate to break his heart so he leans in and kisses Pete's jaw "You've never kissed anyone have you?" "No, Brendon was supposed to be my first" "Don't talk about him, I don't want to hear about that asshole while I kiss you" "Sorry" "Don't be sorry, just focus on me instead, I'm a million times better than him" "You've kissed people before?" "A couple, not as much as that whore but I've kissed people and I know I'm good"

Patrick shuffles closer so Pete closes his eyes and sinks back into the couch, letting Patrick hover over him. For a second the blond boy doubts whether this is a good idea after Pete just got his heart broken but he asked for this. Patrick cares about him and he knows it'll be a good first kiss with someone who will take care of Pete. He might not need to be taken care of but Patrick wants to make him happy so he deserves a good first kiss with someone who will treat him right.

Pete whimpers slightly when Patrick blows on his lips but it makes him smile so Patrick feels better when he kisses him. Pete's lips are soft so Patrick gives him a short, sweet, closed mouth kiss then pulls away and lets Pete drag him into a hug. Now Pete's giggling but he's placing little kisses on Patrick's shoulder so Patrick assumes Pete isn't laughing because the kiss was bad.

If they weren't such nerds they'd probably spend the whole day in the media room making out but instead they have to treasure their last 5 minutes. They spend the time kissing, slowly and gently, never letting it get rougher or deeper but it's still perfect.

By the end Pete can barely remember Brendon's name, much less why he was attracted to him. Patrick's funny and smart and sexy so he's way better. Everything Patrick says and every look he gives Pete and every kiss they share is special, Pete believes that. It's not a quick fuck behind the bleachers like he was willing to settle for, it's slow, loving kissing with the promise of so much more.

Patrick's not a slut so everything they do means something. He's here with Pete because he wants to be something, not because he wants a quick fuck and thinks Pete will be easy. Most definitely he's not here to fuck with Pete or humiliate him, Patrick's not like that.

When the bell goes Patrick gives the taller boy one last lingering kiss then pulls back to fix his hat and glasses. At some point Pete knocked the hat off his head to thread his hands through Patrick's hair and his glasses got knocked around as they kissed. Patrick looks adorably rumpled so Pete has to fight to keep himself from pulling Patrick back in.

Once Patrick's acceptable his eyes scan over Pete and settle in his crotch. Pete's heart picks up when he sees where Patrick's looking but he tries to calm down because there's nothing to be nervous about. He tries not to but even though he hates himself for it, he flinches away when Patrick's hand heads down there.

Pete was willing to let Brendon fuck him even though he'd be mocked and bullied for it but he can't even let Patrick touch him. Him and Brendon haven't talked in months but Patrick listened to him talk all lunchtime even though he probably didn't care. It's dumb after how slutty he was willing to be before but Pete has to flinch away to try to protect himself from getting hurt again.

The hurt in Patrick's eyes is obvious so Pete frantically reaches out for the younger boy to stop him leaving. "I'm sorry Patrick" "No I get it, you don't mind making out with me for a bit but I'm no Brendon Urie, you don't have to apologise" "No that's not what I meant" "Its ok Pete I get it, I'm glad I found out before I asked you to be my boyfriend"

All Pete wants to do is pull Patrick down again and let Patrick have his way with him but he has to settle for taking the pale boys hand.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really want you to do that to me right now" "Do what? Ask you to be my boyfriend?" "No I want that, I promise I do, I thought you were going to jerk me off or something" "No Pete, your pants are undone so I wanted to fix it" "Oh shit, I'm so sorry" "It's ok, I would never get sexual with you without taking you on a date first" "Really?" "Duh, I'm not loosing my virginity to you in the media room after 15 minutes of kissing, I don't like you that much"

It makes Pete feel really happy and warm inside to hear that Patrick's a virgin too so he sits back and doesn't flinch this time. Patrick gently buttons his pants and zips them up then looks up at the beautiful boys face. Pete's amazing so Brendon Urie is a fucking idiot. How could those heartless bastards hurt this boy so badly?

The sight of Pete with his pants unbuttoned turns Patrick on but at the same time it pisses him off. Pete probably did it to get ready to loose himself to Brendon and all the fucker did was invite his friends to laugh at Pete. He deserves so much more than all that pain and seeing him so open and willing drives Patrick crazy. Brendon's an ungrateful fucker and he doesn't deserve Pete. If Pete's going to have sex with someone it should be with someone like Patrick who'll care for him, not an ungrateful asshole.

Carefully Patrick helps Pete to his feet, giving him an excuse to pull the darker boy flush against his chest. It's so easy to get lost in Pete so it takes all his self control to pull away and hand Pete his backpack so they can leave.

Patrick insists on walking the boy to his math class so he can place a kiss on Pete's lips right in front of the jocks. Patrick's never officially come out about liking guys but he's never hidden it so he doesn't care what people think or say. He likes this boy so he'll kiss Pete wherever he pleases so he can rub their happiness in the jocks faces.

Brendon's loss is Patrick's gain and he'll certainly make Pete a million times happier than any jock could ever dream of. A boy like Pete deserves love and that's exactly what Patrick plans to give.


	77. The Party I Was Never Meant To Be At

**Patrick's POV**

I came for flour and now I'm surrounded by drunk idiots. My next door neighbours always throwing parties but I didn't think he'd have one today when I came over to ask for flour. All I wanted was flour so I could bake cookies for when my mother gets home but now I'm trapped.

Everywhere I look there's drunk teenagers and I can't find the kitchen so I let myself get dragged all over the room by dancing teens. My neighbour Gerard is nice but I can't find him so I guess he's probably having sex with his boyfriend. I saw them doing it on the front lawn once so I don't doubt they'll be doing that when they're drunk.

I end up in a circle with a bunch of other people so I take the beer that's shoved at me and drink some. None of these people are nice to me usually but a guys leaning his head on my shoulder so I just go with it. They play a few rounds of spin the bottle but there's too many people so it just ends up with a lot of random making out.

Eventually some of the people leave so I try to go with them but the guy next to me clings on to my arm. He seems too drunk to stand so I carefully move so he's more comfortable and watch people play 7 minutes in heaven. I could leave but the guy seems like he likes me being a pillow and it's kind of fun.

After some time the bottle lands on the guy next to me so he gets pushed into a bedroom with a girl and I'm left alone. Now one of the girls who's leading the game notices me and she laughs loudly "What are you doing here Fatty Patty?" "I live next door, I was coming to find Gerard, I'll just leave" "I think the loser should stay, then whoever ends up with him can beat him up instead of having sex"

I try to leave again but another guy grabs my wrist so I have to stay. They all hate me so I just hope they give up on the game before I end up going off with someone and getting the shit kicked out of me.

For another few rounds I'm safe but then the bottle lands on a golden skinned, dark haired guy with tattoos on both arms. Obviously he's one of Frank's friends because he looks so much older than me and Gerard who are in high school. He was probably one of the ones invited because they could buy all the alcohol for the party.

When he spins it I close my eyes and pray it doesn't land on me but when I look up the bottles pointing at me and the guys smirking. I just wanted some flour then I thought it would be funny to watch drunk people, I don't want to get beat up again.

The guys muscles are huge and he could probably break my face easily so I'm terrified as he drags me off to find a room. Everyone's laughing and telling the guy to kick the shit out of me because I deserve it. They're calling him Pete so I guess that's his name, at least I know the name of the person who's going to make me end up in an emergency room.

Once we find a room Pete pushes me inside and locks the door then watches as I cower away. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything" "Why would I do that?" "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry you're stuck with me instead of a girl, I'm sorry, don't hurt me"

I try to back away further but my knees hit the bed so I topple backwards, letting Pete walk over and stand over me. I quickly close my eyes and brace myself for him to punch me but instead all I feel is him sitting on the bed next to me. A calloused finger brushes a tear off my check so I open my eyes and see his face hovering over me.

"I'm not going to hurt you dude" "They all want you to" "I'm not a dick, just because I have tattoos doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you" "Everyone does, just hurry up and hit me" "Or I could make out with you then take you home with me at the end of the night" "What?" "You live next door so we could go give your bed some action, I've got more beer in my car just for us"

He doesn't seem like he's going to kick the shit out of me but there's still a chance he'll rape me so I shuffle away and stare at the ground. Pete moves closer so I look up at him and get ready to try to run away as soon as possible.

"Is your name Patty?" "Patrick, I like to be called Patrick" "Patrick then, why is everyone mean to you?" "I don't know, they just don't like me" "Why do they call you Fatty Patty?" "I'm fat and I hate being called Patty so that's what they call me" "You're not fat, I like your body" "Oh please, you're hot and fit and perfect, I'm just fat" "I'm serious, I wouldn't offer to go home with you unless I fully intended to sleep with you" "Just hit me, it'd be less painful" "I'd much rather kiss you, fit guys have good stamina but you'd look amazing under me all naked and sweaty"

Pete might be screwing with me but I feel good so I don't pull away while he leans in to kiss me. Instantly his tongues slipping into my mouth and he's pushing me back down onto the bed while he straddles my lap. His weight on top of me is suffocating but feeling wanted is nice so I cling onto him and kiss him as well as I can.

I've kissed people but no one as old and experienced as Pete so I settle for giving my mouth up and letting him do what he wants. By the time someone knocks on the door to tell us our 7 minutes is up I'm considering actually taking Pete home so I don't want to leave. As soon as we walk out Pete will leave to hook up with someone else and I'll get bullied and pushed around again. It's nice here so I want to stay here for longer, I want to feel wanted for a few more minutes.

"Come on Pattycakes, we better go" "Don't call me that, please don't" "It's cute though, I like nicknames and it suits you, it's adorable and so are you" "Can we stay here?" "No we can't but I can get you drunk and you can take me to your bed" "Or I can get you drunk and have my way with you" "I'm in, come on Pattycakes"

Usually when people use nicknames it's to call me fat and useless but it's cute when Pete says it so I don't complain. When he wraps an arm around me I jerk away but he holds on and runs a hand through my hair to mess it up "Come on cutie, I can't get drunk in here"

I walk out with him and even though everyone's watching me I stay with Pete as he gets beer then let myself get pulled into his lap. They've given up on the game so I sit on the couch in Pete's lap while he drinks and feels me up.

I hate the fact that people are looking at me and judging me but Pete gives me sips of beer and his hands are very distracting. Sometimes I feel like running off but Pete doesn't seem like he's going to let me go so I give up and curl into him.

Soon I'm tipsy so I place open mouthed kissed along Pete's jaw, enjoying his scratchy stubble. "Pete you need to shave" "I like it though, don't you?" "No it's scratchy" "How about I put my mouth somewhere else and we'll see if you like it then?" "Where? My mother might be home so we can't go there" "My car, I'll fucking blow the shit out of you in my car"

As Pete drags me out someone throws an empty beer can at me but Pete just keeps pulling me on so I ignore it. When we get to his car he frantically unlocks it and 10 seconds later I'm on my back on the seat while Pete pulls off my shirt.

Pete's the only person who doesn't call me Fatty Patty so I hope that he doesn't get turned off by my body. I was never self conscious before I started high school and I don't think I'm too fat so I wish people weren't so mean. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just a bit chubby so I hope Pete still likes me.

I look up at him once I'm shirtless but he's too busy pulling off his own shirt, jacket and jeans to properly look at me. He offered to blow me and he's obviously done it before but if he does he'll be seeing all of me and I'm not ready for that yet.

Pete wiggles his skin tight jeans off and before he tries for mine I awkwardly sink to my knees. It's cramped and uncomfortable but Pete's eyes are dark with lust so I pull his boxers down. Luckily he spreads his legs further so I fit between them better and his hands in my hair are gentle even though he's hard and leaking. His dicks big and blood red, standing up straight against his stomach and dripping with pre come.

It takes me a second to build up the confidence but I eventually lean in and lap at the head of his dick. I've never really tasted come before so it takes me a while to get used to it. It's really salty and weird but the more I lap up Pete's, the more I start to like it.

I must look ridiculous licking at his dick because Pete's laughing and trying to push me down further. When I try to stop he runs a hand through my hair and whispers "Come on baby I know you can do more, those lips were made for sucking dick". It takes a second but I finally open my mouth and let Pete push all the way in. He lets out a low growl as he starts to fuck my mouth so I relax and watch his face as he keeps pushing in deeper.

Pete goes slow to let me build up my confidence and every time I gag he pulls back until I'm ok to keep going. I'm sure there's a hundred people at the party who could give a much better blowjob but he seems to be enjoying himself. Most people would know what to do but I give him control to do anything he wants so I guess he likes that. It's scary but I trust him and I've never gotten drunk before so I don't mind doing this for him.

When Pete pulls me away and drags me up for a kiss I whimper and sink into it, giving him even more control. He's not as drunk as me plus he's older and more experienced so I trust him, he can do whatever he wants to make himself feel good.

I pull away and rest my cheek on Pete's shoulder but when I look over at the house there's people on the lawn. There's loads of people on the lawn pointing at the car and watching so I jerk away from Pete and scramble to get out of their view.

I never saw anyone there because I was on my knees but Pete had to have known, he must have seen them. He let my bullies watch me give my first blowjob and it hurts, I thought he cared about me more than that. I'm shirtless and they probably can't see much but just the fact that they're there hurts because I want to be private.

"Patrick what's wrong?" "There's people there, they're fucking watching" "Come up here baby, it's ok" "No it's not, where's my shirt?" "Under the seat baby, please don't put it on" "Did you plan this? Did you just want to fuck with me and embarrass me?" "No baby, I wanted to sleep with you, I wanted them to see though. I bet they've never sucked off a 24 year old in their car outside a high school party so you're way better than them. Plus you're gorgeous so I want them to see that you're mine so maybe they'll stop bullying you"

I didn't know he was only 24 so I'm glad he's only 7 years older than me, I thought it'd be more like 10 years. I'm also really glad that he didn't do all this to embarrass me because that would be the worst thing. Pete's really sweet so I really wish my mom worked later so I could take him home and make love with him in my bed.

"Pete I need my shirt, please help me" "You don't need it, there's nothing wrong with you" "I don't want them to see any more of me, please help me"

There's tears in my eyes when I look up at him so he wraps his arms around my waist so I'm hidden from view. He reaches down and only finds his own shirt instead of mine so he gives it to me and I tug it on. Pete's got gorgeous golden tattooed skin and he's super muscular so it's way less embarrassing for him to be shirtless. Plus no ones going to make fun of him or say anything bad because he'd kick their ass and stop giving them alcohol.

His shirts too big on me but it completely hides my body and it smells like Pete which I really like. I still can't find my shirt so Pete just huffs and pulls me into a hug "You're gorgeous, let's go for a walk" "A walk?" "Yeah, I wanna walk you past all these assholes and take you somewhere"

Pete knows what he wants so I nod and watch as he slips his jacket on but leaves it open to show his chest. He's gorgeous and there's nothing for him to be shy about so he can walk around without any worries. I wish I looked like him so people wouldn't be such assholes to me.

I would rather spend another few minutes in the car getting himself ready to go out there but Pete jumps out and holds a hand out for me. If I don't take his hand and go out it'll embarrass him so even though I'm not ready for this, I let him help me out of the car.

People start laughing and even though Pete seems really nice, I can't help getting scare that he'll start laughing too and he'll become like everyone else. Seeing everyone watching us sobered me up a lot so I'm starting to regret everything I've done with Pete. I gave him the first blowjob I've ever done in his car while I was drunk and all my bullies watched. That really wasn't what I wanted to happen but I guess I can't exactly take it back now.

Pete wraps an arm around my shoulders tight and pulls me past everyone so we can walk down the road. I don't notice that I'm crying until Pete leans down to wipe the tears off my cheeks and pulls me into a tight hug "It'll be ok Patrick, I'll kick their asses if they fuck with you" "I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, you're such a cutie" "Where are you taking me?" "I don't know, I wanna find somewhere to get coffee until you sober up" "I'm going to get in so much trouble" "I'll wait until you're sober to take you home so your mother won't know you were drinking. Would she mind if she knew we were hanging out? Will she think I'm too old for you?"

We find an all night diner so Pete leads me in and buys coffee for both of us. While we drink I stroke Pete's knuckles as we hold hands and gently rub at his calf with my foot.

"I think my mom would be ok with it, I'm turning 18 in a couple of months so there's not a lot she can do" "You really are jailbait, that shouldn't turn me on as much as it does" "As long as she meets you I think she'll be ok, she's pretty cool about who I'm friends with so I don't think your age matters" "I'm pretty good with parents so I'm sure I can win her over" "I don't doubt you, you've certainly charmed me" "And I haven't even gotten you naked yet, if I've already gotten you charmed you'll be fucking obsessed by the time I get you in bed"

Pete's the kind of person who probably sleeps around a lot but just like with his age, it doesn't bother me as much as it should. He's nice and even though he sleeps around I know I do mean something to him so he'll make sure everything we do it good. I don't think he's the kind of person who'd fuck me then dump me so I'm ok with the thought of loosing my virginity to him.

Honestly, I'm actually kind of excited for this because sucking his dick was amazing so if he gets me alone and naked he'll blow my mind. If I'm totally under his control and he can do whatever he wants to make me feel good I think it'll be better than any drug.

"Pete do you wanna hang out again sometime?" "How am I supposed to get you in bed if we don't?" "I dunno, I thought you'd just fuck me in your car tonight then take me home" "I won't, your first times going to be in an actual bed not in the back of my car" "Oh ok, maybe we can hang out when I'm not grounded" "You're grounded?" "I will be when I get home"

Pete chuckles and takes my hand up to his mouth to give it a light kiss "We'll hang out when you're ungrounded then, I can't wait" "It shouldn't be long, maybe next weekend you can come over and met my mom so then she'll let us hang out whenever we want" "Or I could come tomorrow" "If you give me your number I can text you"

That was probably the smoothest thing I've ever done so while Pete scribbles on a napkin I try not to bounce up and down from happiness. Pete must still see how happy I am because he kisses the napkin softly when he's done and slips it over the table to me.

I tuck it in my pocket then take the hand Pete offers me so he can walk me home. My moms going to kill me for being out so late without telling her but it's totally worth it Beaudesert I got to meet Pete.

He kisses me softly then walks off to his car, yelling over his shoulder that if I don't call him he'll come knock on my front door. Even though I wouldn't mind if he did, I promise to call then go inside to get yelled at my my mom.


	78. Accidental Threesome

Pete really wasn't intending to walk in and cockblock Joe. He just had the misfortune of walking in just as Joe got his hand down Patrick's pants which made the blond boy jump away.

Andy's already gone to the bus he shares with Joe to get an early night but Pete wanted to go out drinking with the two younger boys. They've both turned 18 now so they can legally drink with Pete now without needing fake IDs. The doors to their bus and the back room weren't even locked so Pete just barged in like he always does and got more than he bargained for.

Joe seems really pissed off about Pete's bad timing so Pete just laughs and starts to back out "Sorry dude" "You're a fucking cockblock, I'm totally gonna walk in next time you have a girl in here" "But the difference is that I date whores who wouldn't care, you're back here making out with Patrick who does care" "You're a dick, are you going to join or are you going to fuck off?" "Depends whether Patrick wants me to stay"

They both look at the blond boy who's blushing bright red from humiliation. Patrick thought Pete would mock them for the next 5 years about this, he didn't think Pete would be asking to join. Him and Joe have fooled around a couple of times but Patrick's never been with more than one person at the same time. He's often lucky to make out with one person in a month so two guys at the same time is completely new territory.

"I.... I don't know" He tries not to make eye contact with either boy but Joe tilts his chin up so he has to meet the younger boys eyes "Patrick you don't have to, I can tell Pete to piss off and we can keep fooling around" "He'll never stop teasing us" "I don't give a shit, I've got plenty of things to blackmail him with so I can make him shut up"

Patrick relaxes against Joe and gives a little nod "Yeah he can join, it's fine" "You don't mind?" "He can join and if he's an asshole then he can just watch"

Joe chuckles then pulls Patrick back into a kiss while the Patrick crawls into the curly haired boys lap. Pete quickly closes and locks the door to the back room then goes over to kneel on the bed behind Patrick. The bed takes up the whole back room so he can sit a couple of feet away until Patrick gets comfortable with this.

Pete eventually puts his hand on the small of Patrick's back and presses against the short boy. Patrick's whole body stiffens but Joe cups the boys face to draw his attention away "Calm down Ricky, I've seen Pete doing pretty much everything so this is nothing" "You've joined Pete and one of his hook ups?" "Hell no, I don't like the girls Pete brings in but I've seen a lot so don't worry"

Patrick gives a little nod and kisses Joe again, kissing harder than he usually would to distract himself from Pete's exploring hand.

From what Patrick's seen of Pete's sex life he's pretty rough and passionate but his hand on Patrick is slow and gentle. Patrick's still pretty unsure so the fact that Pete's being so careful with him really helps.

When Joe's hands grab at his belt Patrick whimpers and leans back so it's easier for Joe to get his pants off. Pete's right behind him so his strong tattooed arms wrap around Patrick's waist and his lips press to Patrick's earlobe. That makes Patrick whimper again and tilt his head so Pete can bury his face in Patrick's neck. Pete's been jokingly kissing Patrick's neck since they met but now that Patrick can enjoy it it's much better than holding back moans on stage. 

Eventually Joe gets Patrick's pants undone and with Pete's help he wiggles them off Patrick's body. Joe gently palms Patrick's boner while Pete nips harder at the soft skin of Patrick's neck. The feeling of someone stroking Patrick's back and kissing his neck while someone else rubs his dick while Patrick straddles their lap is mind blowing.

He's only fooled around with Joe a couple of times and it's never gone past handjobs so this is getting towards uncharted territory. Doing anything sexual with anyone is still new to Patrick so doing it with two guys at once is super nerve wracking.

When Pete pulls away from Patrick's neck the younger boy whimpers but the dark haired boy holds him tight. "Can I get you naked Tricky?" "Just give me time, this is new for me" "Handjobs or threesomes?" "Threesomes but I haven't gotten many handjobs either" "My sweet innocent boy, I'll take such good care of you"

Pete pulls away completely, making Patrick cry out at the loss of contact but when Pete strips off his shirt the blond boy quickly shuts up. It only takes a few seconds before Pete's pants and boxers join his shirt on the floor so the tattooed man is naked in front of Patrick.

Joe briefly looks up from Patrick's rapidly growing boner to scoff at the naked older man "You're already naked, what a whore" "I've always been a whore Trohman, I don't know why you expect anything different" "Yeah, you might be an asshole but naked's a good look on you" "Everything's a good look on me, especially to you two since I'm probably the only other guy you've ever seen naked"

Patrick blushes deeply at Pete's teasing about him and Joe being virgins but Joe rolls his eyes and gets back to rubbing Patrick. Joe and Pete were friends for years before they met Patrick so the curly haired boy is used to Pete teasing him and being an asshole.

Pete climbs back on the bed and presses himself up against Patrick's back again so the teenager can feel his boner. He wraps an arm around the blond boys waist while his other hand trials along Patrick's pale back, getting used to the feel of Patrick's body.

Once Patrick's fully hard from Joe's teasing the curly haired boy gently tugs him away from Pete and places a lingering kiss on the short boys lips "Can I get your boxers off?" "Yeah ok, anything you want Joe" "You trust me?" "Of course"

Joe's hands gently tugging his boxers down and caressing his achingly hard boner are so different from Pete's arms around his waist, holding him tight. Slowly Joe wraps a hand around Patrick's dick and strokes slowly, watching Patrick's face to see what makes him moan.

They've done this a few times so Joe's getting an idea what Patrick likes but its always fun to try new things and see what drives the blond boy crazy. Pete's hand has stopped running along Patrick's back while he tucks his head on Patrick's shoulder and watches the curly haired man jerk Patrick off.

Pete's fully naked and Patrick's half naked but Joe's still fully clothed which can't be comfortable so the tattooed boy slides off the bed and walks around to Joe. While Joe keeps jerking Patrick off, Pete helps to pull Joe's shirt and pants off then palms him through his boxers. The older boy is a lot rougher than Joe was to Patrick so its only a few seconds before Joe's fully hard and Pete tugs his boxers down.

Joe really wishes the dark haired boy would do literally anything but Pete walks back to curl around Patrick's back again. Pete and Joe have done stuff before so Joe really hoped the older boy wouldn't be an asshole but he always is and Joe should stop expecting anything more from him.

Now Patrick's the only one still wearing any clothes so Pete leans in to make a sloppy hickey on the teenagers neck and pulls at his shirt. The feeling of Pete, naked and pressed against the teenagers back is very distracting but Patrick still has to push him away when Pete goes for his shirt. Every time him and Joe have fooled around Patrick was insistent about keeping his shirt on and the curly haired boy respected that. If he's not even comfortable being shirtless around his best friend there's no way he'll be able to let Pete take it off.

"Come on Ricky, let me get you naked" "I want to keep my shirt on, I always do" "Let's change things, you've never had a threesome but you're having one now so why not take your shirt off too?" "I don't want to" "Don't you trust me?" "Not really, I just want this to be good, please let me keep the shirt" "You're hot Patrick, you might not believe it but you are, do you honestly think I'd be here if I thought there was something wrong with you" "I don't know, maybe you just want an easy lay with a couple of teenagers" "There's much easier places to find that if that's all I'm looking for. I want to sleep with you two idiots so get your arms up and let me get you naked, I've already told you a million times that there's nothing wrong with you"

Patrick's given up trying to deny Pete so he raises his arms and lets the older boy take his shirt off. Pete looks down at the miles of perfect pale skin then wraps an arm around the teenagers waist and draws little circles on Patrick's stomach with his thumb.

After a few seconds he's desperate for some attention so he shuffles away and lies on his back. He watches the two teenagers for a minutes before he kicks Patrick in the back "Lunchbox, come over here and blow me"

Both teenagers roll their eyes but Joe lets go of Patrick so the blond boy can crawl between Pete's legs on his hands and knees. Joe kneels behind Patrick to kneed at his ass and stroke at his leaking cock while Patrick tries to calm his nerves.

Pete's a known slut so being naked with him is so different from being naked with Joe. At least with Joe Patrick knows that they're on a level playing field so he's more comfortable to try things. They both screw up and make mistake because they haven't got much experience so it's easy to be together. Both boys know they won't get made fun of if they do something wrong so they can do whatever they think will feel good without any pressure.

Both boys have heard a lot about Pete's conquests so he's far from being new at this. With Pete there's so much pressure to perform and be as good as everyone else he's been with.

Pete's like a perfect, tanned god in front of Patrick so that puts even more pressure on Patrick to be perfect. His body isn't as good as what Pete's used to so if he can't please Pete then he'll just be a compete disappointment.

Patrick and Joe are both teenagers still, they're both going through puberty so they can laugh at each other. They can laugh about the pimples and voice cracks and awkward body hair because it's happening to both of them. With Pete if Patrick's voice cracks or Pete laughs at his pubic hair it won't make Patrick laugh and feel comfortable. It'll just make him ashamed at how young and dumb he is and it'll be another thing showing him how out of his league Pete is.

He's never given a blowjob before so having Pete naked and spread out in front of him terrifies Patrick. If he fails and can't get Pete off it'll be humiliating and it could get him kicked out of the band. Pete and Joe both took a lot of risks letting a 16 year old with no experience sing for their band so Patrick has to make them proud. Not being able to make Pete come would be the quickest way to get kicked out but he can't bare to loose the band he loves so much.

Patrick's body is violently shaking as he crawls between Pete's legs and starts giving him a messy handjob. Joe's kneading his ass so Patrick tries hard to control himself before he embarrasses himself further.

When Pete taps his cheek Patrick quickly looks up at the older boy but squirms under his whiskey coloured eyes. Pete leans down to give Patrick's neck another quick kiss and murmurs softly to him "You can back out now, I'd rather you do it now than half way through a blowjob" "I'm ok" "I'm not a little virgin like Joe, I know trembling means somethings wrong" "You won't kick me out of the band if I fail right? I love the band and it would suck if you threw me out because I couldn't give you a good enough blowjob"

Pete chucks deeply and strokes Patrick's cheeks, seeming to enjoy the baby fat that Patrick hates so much. "I won't kick you out, you're my little golden boy" "Obviously you've done stuff with Joe because you're friends and he's good enough for you but I might not be. If I fail you might kick me out and I won't be your little golden boy, I'll be dumb teenager who couldn't even give a blowjob to save his dream" "You're safe Lunchbox, you're full of all my favourite things remember? I don't care how bad the blowjob is, you're my ticket to fame so I'm not letting you escape me now"

This gets a little giggle out of Patrick which makes the dark haired boy smile and push at Patrick's shoulder to tell him to get on with blowing him. When Patrick wraps his lips around the head of Pete's cock the older boy barely makes a sound, instantly making Patrick nervous again. He wonders how many blowjobs Pete's gotten and how this one matches up.

When he looks up at the tattooed boy though Pete is still smiling at the teenager which makes him keep going. Pete's eyes never leave Patrick until the blond boy pulls off and lets out a broken moan. They were so wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed Joe sliding under Patrick to take his dick in his mouth.

Patrick knows he nicked Pete with his teeth when he pulls off but the dark haired boy is panting and turned on so it must be ok. Joe sucks harshly at Patrick's cock so the short teenager rests his head on Pete's hip and ignores the hand urging him back to Pete's dick.

By the time he can think clearly Pete's hand's gotten more insistent, close to ripping Patrick's hair out from how turned on he is. The blowjob Joe's giving him is driving the short boy crazy so he tries to copy Joe's moves as he returns to Pete.

Joes having a fabulous time between Patrick's legs, messily sucking his dick and fondling Patrick's balls in a way he knows drives the blond crazy. The noises Patrick makes are heavenly so Joe can't stop himself from wrapping a hand around his own dick and stroking. He's still hoping Patrick will blow him as well so he isn't ready to come yet but his dicks too sore for the curly haired boy to ignore.

Pete's still being so careful with Patrick so even though he's guiding Patrick's head down faster and deeper than the teenager would do himself, he's not being rough. Often Pete had a bad habit of grabbing the person blowing him's hair and fucking their mouth but Patrick's not a slut he picked up at a bar. Pete needs to be careful with him for his first blowjob and hopefully there'll be plenty more times when Pete can get rougher with Patrick. For now he'll just enjoy the sight of the beautiful blond boy with his lips stretched wide around Pete's cock.

Patrick has to pull off multiple times to moan and beg Joe for more, and to catch his breath when Pete goes a bit too far. Despite Patrick's lack of experience, Pete really seems to be enjoying the blowjob if the little noises he's making are anything to go by. Even Patrick's loving it because everyone says getting head is amazing but no one told him giving it would be so hot. Having Pete's dick in his mouth and his hand curled on the back of the teenagers neck is so hot.

By the time Pete pulls Patrick away from his dick Patrick's in love with sucking dick and he whines loudly at the loss. Joe's still enthusiastically sucking Patrick's dick, making up for what he lacks in experience with enthusiasm.

Pete would love to watch the teenager fall apart under Joe's mouth while he keeps sucking Pete off but he also wants to get his hands on Patrick.

Joe also whines when Pete smacks at him but he slides out from under Patrick and glares at the older boy. "What do you want asshole?" "I want Patrick to suck your dick, don't you want that?" "Of course I do but I thought you were going to be selfish and hog him the whole time" "Nope, I want to get my hands on him so that pretty mouth is all yours"

Patrick's not totally sure if he likes being handed around like a kids toy but he does want to blow Joe so he doesn't complain.

Joe lies back on the bed so Patrick goes to crawl over but Pete tugs him back. The older boys got an annoying smirk on his face which Patrick would really like to punch off him but he doesn't get a chance.

"Lie on your back, I want to see that pretty body" "What about Joe?" "He can kneel over you, its probably a better idea for him to fuck your mouth than me since he can usually control himself" "Ok, what are you going to do?" "I'm gonna suck your dick and if you let me I'll finger you"

Pete doesn't wait for an answer before flipping the blond boy onto his back and spreading his legs. Joe shuffles over to kneel by Patrick's head so the short boy can suck Joe's dick into his mouth. This way it's totally different from when he sucked Pete off since Joe's above him, rocking into his mouth, but its just as hot.

Just like always, Pete's a tease so he takes his time, licking up all Patrick's precome and kissing around his hips before actually taking him in his mouth. Pete's given a lot of blowjobs and Patrick has a nice dick but its only an average size so he easily takes the whole thing in and sets up a quick pace.

Patrick tries really hard to copy what Pete's doing but every time he tries to take in all of Joe he chokes and has to pull off. After he's failed a couple of times he's feeling pretty crappy about it so he's grateful when the curly haired teenager cups his cheek "Its ok Rick, you're awesome at this so just take as much as you can, just because he's doing it doesn't mean you have to"

Joe's the perfect best friend so Patrick opens his mouth again and this time settles for taking in half and jerking off the rest of it.

Despite giving more blowjobs than he can count, Pete's not even close to being a pro at it so he settles for deep throating and using a lot of tongue. It's wet and messy but its so wholly Pete that Patrick can't help but love it. He was expecting a blowjob like a porn star would give but instead he got one that's just as crazy as everything else in Pete's life.

Joe's obviously getting close so Patrick speeds up his pace and looks up at his best friend. Obviously this was a good idea because the curly haired teenager moans and bucks his hips into Patrick's mouth.

When he stammers "Pat, Pat I'm close" Pete slides up from Patrick's dick, probably to make Patrick pull off before Joe comes but he's too late. Joe comes hard in Patrick's mouth then pulls out quickly once he's done when he sees the blond boys distress.

Patrick's not sure he wants to be the type of guy who swallows but spitting it out seems rude, especially when its his best friend. Before he has to embarrass himself Pete swoops in and takes Patrick's mouth in his, drinking down most of Joe's come to make it easier for Patrick. It's weird and kind of gross to be taking someone's come from someone else's mouth but he doesn't want to make Patrick upset. Pete can easily swallow but Patrick's never done it before so Pete wants to make it easy for the boy in anyway he can.

Pete laps up all the come that's escaped and is falling down Patrick's chin then pulls Patrick back against him for another kiss. Patrick's lips are sin so Pete pulls the blond boy tight against him, determined not to let Joe steal him away until he's fully got to enjoy it.

When the tattooed boy finally lets the teenager go they both look over and see Joe curled up asleep while hugging a pillow. Pete chuckles at the sight and they roll over to the other side of the bed to avoid waking Joe up while they finish each other off.

Pete can tell that Patrick's worried about being alone with him without his best friends support but Pete will take good care of him. He might not know the boy as well as Joe does and they're not as close as the two teenagers but he'll still look after Patrick. It'll probably only take a couple more strokes before the tattooed boy comes so there's no pressure and no way for Patrick to do anything wrong at this point.

Patrick slowly wraps a hand around Pete's dick and keeps his eyes firmly locked on the ring of thorns around Pete's neck. It's so much less embarrassing if he doesn't have to look at the older boy because he doesn't have to watch and see if Pete likes it.

Joe's asleep so its all up to Patrick to get Pete off and there's no one to help him. Despite Pete promising he wouldn't kick Patrick out of the band its still so nerve wracking. It would easy for the older boy to start pushing Patrick away and exclude him if Pete doesn't think he's good enough. He's not the only person in the world with a good voice so if he doesn't make Pete happy the tattooed boy could easily replace him.

After a few minutes of stroking Pete in silence the older boy taps Patrick's cheek again and huffs when he refuses to look up. "What's wrong Tricky? Do you want me to touch you as well?" "I don't know, I just want to do good" "You're amazing, would you let me finger you?" "Not yet, I've never done it before" "Maybe next time then, I was going to get you to blow me again but I think I like you just like this"

Once Pete wraps an arm around Patrick's waist and pulls him close to the older man its easier for Patrick to relax and let Pete start jerking him off. They jerk each other off in time, Patrick speeding up every time the older boy does, still desperate to make him feel good.

Patrick tucks his head against Pete and amuses himself by sucking at the ink around his neck. Ever since he met the dark haired boy Patrick's wanted to trace the tattoo with his tongue and now he's finally getting the chance. Pete's the touchy feely one, always kissing and hugging Patrick but Patrick's never gotten to do what he wants to Pete.

From the way Pete's holding him close Patrick guesses the older boy wouldn't mind doing this again. Joe and Pete have done stuff together so Patrick knows his best friend wouldn't mind if Patrick hooked up with Pete but the blond boy needs Joe. Eventually he'll probably be confident enough to hook up with Pete alone but for now he wants Joe to be there because the curly haired boy makes him feel safe.

Soon Pete's coming over Patrick's fist, Patrick following a few seconds later when Pete whispers to him that he loves being covered in come.

They lie there, curled up and breathless until Pete reaches down to dip two fingers in the come on Patrick's stomach and puts them at Patrick's mouth. If the two are going to keep doing this, with or without Joe, the older boy wants the teenager to get used to the taste of come. Watching Patrick swallow and take everything Pete gives him would be such a hot sight so Pete definitely wants to help him learn.

Obediently Patrick sucks on the digits in his mouth then watches as the older boy cleans up the rest of the come by himself. The older boy isn't kidding when he says he loves come so Patrick gets turned on from watching Pete clean them both up.

Once they're both mostly clean Pete helps Patrick shuffle over to Joe where he slides into Joe's arms and closes his eyes. The blond boy loves spooning with Joe because he's bigger than Patrick and he's always so warm so its easy to fall asleep with him. Luckily this is the bus Pete and Patrick share so no one else is going to come on and see the 3 boys sleeping here. Andy might come over in the morning to find Joe but for now they're safe from anyone accidentally walking in.

Pete considers going over to Andy's bus and hanging out there but when there's naked Patrick in front of him he can't convince himself to leave. When he sees Pete's uncertainty Patrick opens his arms for Pete to crawl into and wraps himself around the tattooed boy. Now that Patrick's sandwiched between the two boys he knows he's going to be burning hot in the morning but its a really nice feeling.

Pete kisses the hickies he made on Patrick's neck and whispers "We should definitely do this again" before they both fall asleep.


	79. Disabled

**Patrick's POV**

The first day of high school is always pretty shit but when you're gay and in a wheelchair its even worse. I have a helper to push my chair or carry my books if I need it but the weird looks I get makes me feel crappy. My helper is called Joe and he's only 20 so we've become good friends but its still hard.

Obviously no one's going to bully the disabled kid who always has a helper with him but no one wants to be my friend so its pretty lonely. Even though no one hits me or pushes me as I goes down the hall or talks shit, I can tell people think I'm weird.

I have to get to school an hour before it starts so me and Joe can work out how I'm going to get around and how everything works. There's no one else in school with a wheelchair but they have ramps for me to go up so I can get to most places I need to go. For obvious reasons I can't do gym and pushing the chair across the grass is hard so I get a free period during gym but for all my other classes I can get there. The elevators are small but Joe's a professional at getting me where I need to go so I'm sure it'll all work out. The principals tried to give me as many ground floor classes as possible so I'm really glad that people seem to be so understanding at this school.

I'm a paraplegic so my legs are paralysed but if I covers them up I look mostly normal. I complain to Joe a lot but I knows I could be paralysed a lot worse or he could have been amputated which would make people stare even more. Being disabled is never easy but I've been in a wheelchair since I was 8 so I'm used to the complications and being judged.

10 minutes before school starts I know I need to get going so Joe arranges the blanket over my legs and pushes me towards my first class. A lot of people stare but they get out of the way as Joe pushes me to his math class. A girl even helps move the plastic chair out from under a desk so Joe can push me in then sit at the desk next to me. I can get around by myself but I've only just started school so my parents agreed Joe would stay with me for at least the first week.

Once we know that I can get to all my classes easily and I can take care of myself I'll be able to come alone but for now I have Joe. I know if I asked he'd keep coming to school with me but he has a life and he has college classes so I don't want to tie him down. At some point I need to be independent so I might as well start during high school and see how it goes.

Most of the morning is easy until I need to go to the bathroom so Joe takes me during my free period. There's no one else in the bathroom so we can go into the disabled toilets. Doing this alone is annoying but with Joe he can life he onto the toilet then turn around while I push my pants down and pee.

Once I'm done he carries me back onto the chair, fixes the blanket again then takes me to wash my hands. The free period is pretty boring and I'm too nervous to go to the library so we sit outside under a tree and I do the small amount of homework I've already got.

Lunchtime is even more terrifying because going to the cafeteria would be so embarrassing and I have no one to sit with. Next week when I don't have Joe I won't be able to sit with him and I don't want to be the weird disabled boy sitting by himself. If I asked I don't think people would refuse to let me sit with them but I don't want pity and I don't want to intrude. Letting people watch me struggle to carry a tray of food and struggle to move a chair away from the table would be humiliating so I'll need to find a different place to eat.

I didn't bring any food so Joe offers to go buy me food so I wait in the hall outside and text my mom about how the days been. She didn't want me to go to school but I'm glad I did because I want to try to be as normal as possible.

Some people walk past and look pityingly at me but none of them say anything so I ignore them. Joe's taking a while so I try not to get nervous and watch as a group of guys walk towards me.

They point at me and they're all laughing but I'm used to being a freak so I look at the ground and clutch my phone to my chest. I hope that they'll just walk past and leave me alone but they stop a couple of feet away and they're all laughing and pushing at each other.

Eventually one guy walks over to me and I wait to see what he's going to say but instead he sits down in my lap and wraps his arms around my neck. "Hi there" "W-who are you?" "I'm Pete, nice to meet you" "Hi?" "You looked lonely so I thought I'd come brighten up your day" "Is there any reason you need to brighten my day from in my lap?" "I've found that pretty boys usually like having me in their lap, I'm very attractive" "But your big ego overshadows it"

He pouts but doesn't move from my lap so I sigh and wish I could stand up and shove him on the floor. I don't know what he's trying to do but its embarrassing that he's in my lap and I can't do anything about it.

"My ego isn't that big, its maybe like the size Manhattan but its not quite Texas sized yet" "Can you please get off?" "Why? Am I making you hard? Shit that was rude, can you even get boners?"

I've got a lot of questions over the years but no one's ever asked me whether my dick works so I ignore the question and try to push him off. Pete's not getting off so I sigh and give up, hoping that Joe will come back soon and tell him to get off.

"Come on its a relevant question, does your dick work?" "Yeah it does but you're not making me hard, you're just pissing me off" "I'm gorgeous so there must be something wrong with you if I don't make you hard" "I'm in a fucking wheelchair, of course there's something wrong with me you idiot. I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm already humiliated so just leave, you've got what you want"

I can see Joe coming down the hall so I cover my face with my sleeve while Pete gets out of my lap and him and his friends run off.

Joe asks me what the hell was happening but I just shake my head and let him push me back to the tree we spent my study period under. He got me a grilled cheese sandwich, my favourite, but after Pete I'm not really hungry.

For the rest of the day I don't see him which is lucky because Joe's pretty pissed. He eventually made me tell him what Pete was doing in my lap and if he saw Pete again I feel like he might punch him. Joe's the most amazing person but he really cares about me so he hates the idea of someone taking advantage of me or being mean.

At the end of the day Joe has to leave for a college course so I give him a hug then wheel myself to the bathroom before my mom picks me up. Of course when I get there Pete's fixing his eye liner in the mirror so I ignore him and go into the disabled toilet.

I hated this at first because lifting myself out of the chair with my useless legs is hard but I've gotten good at it by now. Pete seems very surprised when I come out barely 5 minutes later and wash my hand next to him. I guess he just thought I was a stupid cripple who couldn't do anything by himself and he's probably wondering what I did in there.

I'm about to leave when Pete grabs the handle of the chair and stops me from being able to go anywhere. This is another reason I hate having to be in the chair because I can't just pull away and walk off like a normal person. I have to wait until he lets go so I can try to open the door and get out, for now I'm totally vulnerable.

"Hi again" "Go away Pete" "You remember my name?" "You're the only person who's talked to me today, let alone sat in my lap so of course I remember your name"

He seems really happy about that but he doesn't let go of the handle of my chair so I try to swat his hand away "What do you want Pete?" "I like you, you're cute" "Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I'm some cute little kid" "No I mean you're attractive, that's why I sat in your lap" "Well I think you're a dick so can I leave now" "Do you wanna hang out with me at lunch tomorrow?" "No" "You're rude, if you're this much of a dick to everyone I can understand why you don't have any friends"

Pete's such a dick so I try to pull away again but he's holding on tight and I can't go anywhere. I know I can be mean to people sometimes but I'm only mean to Pete because he's rude to me. He's right but I didn't need to hear him tell me I'm a loser, I tell myself it enough without hearing it from him as well.

Joe likes me and he's my friend so I guess I don't drive everyone away. I know it's his job to take care of me and he only does it because he gets paid and it helps get credit for college but I know he likes me. He doesn't have to spend so much time around me but he does because we're friends. We tell each other stuff and he's my best friend so I hope I'm his as well. He did tell me about his girlfriend and how he's scared of having sex for the first time so I'm sure we're friends.

"Go away Pete, I'm just a stupid asshole so leave me alone" "I didn't mean it like that" "But that's what you said and you're right. I have no friends because I'm just a weird cripple who's a jerk to everyone, I get it so you can just go away"

I really wish I could storm off now but Pete crawls into my lap again and wraps me in a tight hug. I don't really hug back but I don't push him away because its the first time in ages that anyone except my mom, dad or Joe have hugged me.

"Alright Pete, get off me now" "I like it here, you're warm and squishy and cuddly" "If you're calling me fat you can just say it, its kind of hard to exercise when you spend all of your time in a chair" "I'm not calling you fat, I'm calling you squishy and I mean it in the best way"

I don't know how you can call someone squishy in a good way but Pete seems impossible to argue with so I let it go. "I don't actually know your name, you never told me" "Because I was hoping you'd leave me alone, its Patrick" "That suits you, you look like a saint" "And I have the attitude of the devil" "Yeah but you're really pretty so I forgive you for being a dick" "Do you really wanna have lunch with me?" "Yeah of course, you're adorable and I wanna cuddle you some more, it'll just be me and you if you want"

Hanging out with Pete might be the worst mistake I've ever made but its not like I've got any other offers so I reluctantly agree. This was a good choice because Pete gets off my lap and ruffles my hair "I'll see you tomorrow cutie" "Whatever, I'll see you then"

He opens the door for me so I can wheel out and go to the parking lot to find my mom. It was really nice of him to open the door and he's the only person who asked to be my friend so I'm not as annoyed as I pretended to be. Pete can be kinda sweet even though his mouth has no filter and he can be really weird sometimes.

When my mom asks about my day I say it was good but I don't mention Pete because I don't wanna get her hopes up. She just wants the best for me so if I tell her I made a friend she'll get excited but if Pete realises he doesn't like me it'll kill me to tell her.

The next day I spend most of the morning trying to convince Joe that Pete's a nice guy and I really do want to hang out with him alone. Joe makes me promise that I'll keep my phone with me and I won't do anything stupid but he agrees to it. He leaves me by the door to the school so I sit under the tree from yesterday and look around for Pete.

He's really late so I'm about to start my lunch by myself when he comes bounding over to me and sits on the grass at my feet. "Hi Patty" "Hi Pete but don't call me that" "Why not? It's adorable just like you" "Its dumb"

We both eat in silence until I look down and see Pete stroking my ankle with his thumb. I can't feel it if he touches me below the waist and I don't know if he knows that but its a cute gesture. I can imagine how his fingers are probably calloused and they'd feel really nice against my skin.

He keeps doing it until I let my hand fall down and stroke through his hair. Now that I look at it it's definitely brown and been dyed black but even with his messy roots it's still hot.

"Patrick can you feel this?" "No, I can't feel anything in my legs" "Really?" "Yeah, sometimes I get sharp pains but I can't feel you touching me, its nice anyway though" "I like you playing with my hair, its hot" "You're hot" "I know"

Pete's ego is just as big as always but instead of it being annoying I find it kind of endearing so I laugh and flick his ear.

My body always has really bad timing so just as I see Pete's hand start to slide up my calf I need to pee again so I swat Pete's hand away and fix my blanket. "Pete I need to go to the bathroom" "Aw you're just trying to get away from me" "No I really need to go" "Wait for later, I want to get as much time as possible with you" "I need to go now Pete, I don't any bladder control so I need to go"

He's sitting right in front of me so I have to carefully back my chair up in order to get around him. When Pete sees what I'm doing he jumps to his feet and grabs both handles of my chair, holding me in place. "Why are you running away? Did I do something wrong?" "No I need the bathroom Pete, I'm serious" "I've heard that before. I've gone on dates with girls and they pretended to go to the bathroom then just left me there, I'm not letting you do that" "Come with me then, I just really need to go"

Pete still doesn't let me move so I frantically push at his chest and hold back the tears in my eyes. I knew this was a bad idea because now he's not letting me leave and I'm scared. This was probably all a plan to humiliate me because there's no way someone like Pete would want to be my friend and there's no way everything he's said is true.

I'm desperately trying to get away but Pete's just watching me struggle and even though he's not laughing I can tell he's amused. I wasn't kidding when I said I have no bladder control so I try to hold on as long as I can but Pete never lets me go so I eventually fail.

I can't help myself from looking down and covering my face as tears start to run down my cheeks. There's a super absorbent blanket under me in case of emergency but the feeling of liquid running down my thighs is horrible. This has happened before and I know none of it will leak but I'm so ashamed and I feel so dirty and gross. This hasn't happened in months and its never happened while I'm in public. Usually it only happens at night or when I'm at someone else's house where it's not easy for me to use the toilet.

My mum keeps a spare blanket under the chair so I can change it and fix myself up but the fact that is happening with Pete sucks. For a second while he was touching me I let myself fantasise that maybe he'd be my first kiss. We're out here in relative privacy so I let myself hope that he might like me in that way and he'd want to kiss me.

Now it's obvious that Pete was only fucking with me and he doesn't want to kiss me or be my friend. He just like everyone else and wants to fuck with the stupid crippled kid and see how much he could humiliate me.

"Pete get the fuck out of the way" "I don't want you to leave, I want to be your friend" "Get out of the way I don't want to be your friend, I just want you to leave me alone"

I'm full out sobbing now but the feeling of Pete leaning down to hug me isn't nice like before, it feels like I'm suffocating. At least he isn't sitting in my lap this time but I think I'd prefer it if he did because then he'd know what happened and he'd just leave.

I don't want to tell him so he can tell all his friends about how I wet my pants but I don't have a choice, he's not going to leave me alone.

"Pete I need to leave, please let me leave" "No, I want to be your friend, what did I do wrong?" "I just need to leave, let me leave" "Tell me why, what did I do to upset you?" "Shut up Pete, just go away" "Tell me why" "I fucking pissed myself ok asshole? You wouldn't let me leave and I can't control myself so I fucking pissed myself like a 5 year old. Is that what you wanted to know? Just fuck off and tell all your friends about how the stupid little crippled boy pissed himself in front of you, I'm sure you'll all find it hilarious"

Finally he lets me go so I wheel myself away from him as fast as possible, trying to ignore how my pants are soaking wet.

When I get to the bathroom its empty again so I thank god that no one else is here to witness my embarrassment. I've never had to do this by myself but there's a new set of clothes and a new blanket under my chair so I heave myself onto the toilet and start changing. Once I'm in new clothes I wrap the old ones in a plastic bag and put them under the chair then do the same to the blanket I was sitting on.

Like I hoped the chair seat isn't wet so I flatten out the new absorbent blanket and pull myself onto the chair. I spray some deodorant under the chair to hide the smell and settle the second blanket back across my knees. Using some toilet paper I clean the tears off my face and blow my nose then once I'm decent I wheel out of the cubicle.

I wash my hands and make sure my face looks ok then as I'm about to leave the room Pete bursts in and kneels down in front of me "I'm sorry Patrick, I'm really sorry" "Get out of my way" "I'm sorry, I really am sorry" "Get out of the way or this time I'll just run you down" "I deserve it, I'm so so sorry"

He's literally on his knees begging for me to forgive him so I eventually sigh and my hand runs through his soft hair again "You're a complete asshole" "I know, I'm so so sorry" "It's ok" "Do you want me to do anything? Should I find the guy you're always with or do something to help?" "I fixed it, its fine, I already texted Joe and asked him to meet my by the front door"

Pete seems relieved because I guess he thought I was going to make him help clean up the mess I made but I never would. I don't know how much I like Pete anymore but he's attractive and fun to be around so I'd never want him to see me like that. It doesn't get much worse than cleaning up your own piss after you wet your pants so I'd never let Pete be around for that. I'd rather be alone and clean up my shame by myself than get help from someone like Pete who I desperately want to impress.

I'm already at so much of a disadvantage for trying to win Pete over because I'm so grouchy and I'm disabled so I want to try to impress him. I can't properly have sex or be a good boyfriend but I really like Pete and I do want him to like me back. If I could I'd try to hide the fact that I'm in the wheelchair and make him think I'm perfect so he'll want me. I really regret telling him what happened so I just want to move on so Pete will forget what happened.

"Would you mind walking with me to the door?" "Yeah of course, do you need me to push the chair?" "No I'm ok with doing it by myself, it would be nice if you walk with me though"

Pete nods and stands up, opening the door for me again and waiting for me to wheel myself out. It takes me a while to get places because my arms get tired if I go too fast and I don't want to annoy Pete but he lets me set the pace. We're half way there when I start getting tired and even though I feel useless, I'm happy when Pete puts a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Patrick are you sure you don't want me to help? I'm fine with pushing you if its easier" "It's ok, I don't want to bother you, I can do it" "You don't bother me, I fucked up and I want to be your friend so don't be shy to ask for help. If we become friends I'm probably going to end up calling you at ridiculous times of the night when I get grey so don't worry about asking me to push you" "Thank you, you're amazing, it would be nice if you don't mind pushing me"

He takes hold of my handles and starts pushing me down the hall. It's a lot faster than I'd ever be able to do by myself and I'm glad because I don't want to leave Joe there waiting for me for too long.

"Pete what do you mean by getting grey?" "I have depression so sometimes it gets really shit and I can't feel anything so I call it getting grey. Everything just dulls and I hate life and its really hard to get out of that mood" "I'm sorry, that really sucks" "What sucks is having to be stuck in a wheelchair all the time, I have no right to complain about getting sad sometimes" "I was depressed after the accident so I get it, depressions really hard so you shouldn't worry about asking for help either"

Pete leans down and kisses the top of my head then neither of us say anything more until we get to where Joe's waiting. He fusses over me and send Pete little glares every time he thinks Pete isn't watching but I convince him its not Pete's fault. I know Pete didn't mean to do that to me so I don't want Joe to be too pissed off at him.

Obviously Pete realises how awkward this whole thing is for me because he steps away while I try to hand Joe the plastic bags without Pete seeing. Joe says he'll put them in his car and take them home for my mother to wash which is really nice.

He's got another course so I shoo him off after assuring him that I'm ok and that if I need anything I'm sure Pete will help me. Once I've told him that I'll be fine almost a hundred times Joe finally leaves so I can sigh in relief.

I know I'll get a lot of questions from my mother about why I had an accident and why I didn't get to the bathroom but it'll be fine. She always worries about me and even though I wish she didn't have to always take care of me, it just shows she loves me so I don't mind.

Pete comes back over to me and I can see him watching me so I move my hands from my lap so Pete can sit down. His finger draws little circles above the collar of my jacket and he leans in so he's whispering right in my ear. "You can feel this right?" "Yeah, I only lost feeling in my legs" "Do you like this?" "Yeah" "How would you feel if I kissed you" "I don't know, I've never done it before but I presume that I'll like it"

He pulls back slightly and gives me a cute little smile "You've never been kissed?" "No I don't have a lot of friends and I've never had a boyfriend so this'll be my first kiss" "I can't wait, I'll make sure its the best kiss ever ok? I want to make sure everything is perfect for you because you are so beautiful and special"

I giggle slightly at how mushy he's being and gasp when he presses his lips to my cheek. His lips are chapped but I can feel his hot breath which is really nice. He's got a tiny bit of stubble that scratches at my face but I like the feeling because its Pete and anything he does feels nice.

"Patrick you aren't mad at me anymore are you?" "No I'm not mad at you, you didn't mean to do anything" "I should have listened to you, I really am sorry" "It's ok, you didn't know and you won't do it again. I know being with me is so much harder than being with other people but I'm glad you're here and I care about you so I hope you decide to stay" "I'm not going anywhere"

Pete's lips are so close to mine so I wrap my arms around Pete's waist and pull him close to me. He takes the hint and pushes his lips to mine, licking at my bottom lip until I open my mouth for him.

With some impressive moves Pete manages to turn around so he's straddling my lap without breaking the kiss, making it easier for me to pull him closer. His arms are wrapped around my neck and mine cling to his waist so its the most perfect thing I've ever done.

By the time we break away I'm out of breath and I can feel myself getting hard from the way Pete's grinding down on me. I know he can feel how hard I'm getting so I'm glad when he takes one of my hands off his waist and presses it to his dick. He's hard as well so I squeeze gently until he moans and rest my forehead against his shoulder.

"That was amazing Pete" "You were amazing Patty, I'd love to do that another time when we're not in the middle of the school hallway" "That'd be fun" "Would you be allowed to come to my house or would that Joe guy kill you?" "He'd probably kill me but I can try to convince him to let me. As long as my mom agrees I'm sure I can get Joe on board with it, he just wants what's best for me and we're really good friends" "So I need to win him over I guess" "Yeah you do, I care about him a lot and it'll be hard to gossip about you with him if he hates you"

Pete laughs quietly and gives me one last kiss before getting off my lap and smoothing my blanket down "Let's get you to class pretty boy". For once I let him push me and don't argue just because Pete is so cute when he's running down the hall laughing as he pushes me. If he could I'm guessing he'd jump on the back like a shopping cart and ride with me down the hall.

There's still 10 minutes until class starts so Pete climbs back in my lap and wraps an arm around my shoulders. He talks about bands he likes and rants about gay rights for a while until the bell goes.

People start walking past but Pete doesn't bother to move from my lap so I hold him closer. By the time he gets off he's probably going to be late to class but I let him pull me into a kiss then tug my blanket over my boner. Pete laughs when he sees me covering it so I blush and take his hand "I'll see you tomorrow" "I'll see you then, you're awesome Patrick" "Thank you, I really like you"

I watch him walk off then grudgingly wheel myself into the class and promise myself to go home and watch some porn. Pete's nice and I doubt we'll do those things yet but I want to know what to do. It won't be easy and if we ever have sex he'll probably have to ride me so I want to know as much as possible. We can't easily have sex or do things like that so I'll look up ways for disabled people to do it and see if people have good ideas on how we can do things together. I like Pete and even though he can be a dick and a bit weird, I definitely want a relationship with him.


	80. Pool Boy Turned Sex Bunny

**Pete's POV**

Getting a job as a pool boy at a huge mansion might have been a bad idea considering I've never done it before but it pays well so its worth it. I'll be outside all the time so I'll get a good tan and hopefully it'll build up a lot of muscle from having to clean their huge pool all day.

The house belongs to Gabe Saporta, a millionaire CEO of a record label, and his trophy husband Patrick. Ever since I first saw the pictures of them together in magazines I've had a huge crush on Patrick, just like half the country does. Girls love him and guys love him, he even has straight guys fantasising over having sex with him because he's gorgeous.

He's got soft blond hair that used to be strawberry blond but he dyes it platinum blond now. He's got dark glasses to frame his face, a gorgeous smile, bright blue eyes and the most gorgeous body that has everyone who sees him drooling.

Patrick was apparently a struggling musician until he met Gabe who signed him to his record label the day he met him and asked him out the same day. A year later they got married and now Patrick's a star and has a modelling job on the side, as if there weren't enough ridiculously attractive pictures of the boy already.

I've been working at the house for almost a week but I've never seen Gabe or Patrick so I guess they have better things to do than talk to the cleaning staff. Everyone at the house seems pretty nice and I'm still holding out that I'll get to see Patrick in person and see if he's really as beautiful as he is in the pictures.

On the second Saturday I've worked here I get to the mansion and get the equipment out of the shed then lug it to the pool. I'm halfway through skimming the leaves off the surface when I see the screen door open and Patrick walks out. He's in board shorts and a flannel that's probably his husbands and I can definitely confirm that he's way more attractive than he is in pictures.

He doesn't seem to notice me so I shuffle around the pool and start scooping from the other side in order to get closer to him and have a good view. Patrick's sitting in a lounger in the shade and as much as I beg and pray that he'll go swimming, he doesn't go anywhere and doesn't even take his shirt off.

I take as much time as possible scooping the leaves but its super hot so I rush through the job. They have a control panel where they can heat the pool and check if the balance of chemicals is right so I check that everything is right then start putting the equipment back.

Despite the fact that Patrick hasn't even looked at me it feels like a super successful day because its the first time I've seen the boy. Maybe if I see him again tomorrow or next weekend Patrick might notice me or even talk to me. It's stupid since he's married and obviously way out of my league but he's gorgeous and I'm like a horny teenager all over again when he's around.

Once I'm done I take one more look at the boy and head back inside to tell the butler that I'm done with the pool. When I get to the door I start to open it but then I hear a golden voice yelling over to me "Hey pool boy, come here for a second"

I'm too entranced by the fact that Patrick freaking Stump just talked to me to be annoyed that he called me pool boy. I guess he doesn't know my name and is probably too important to learn the names of everyone working for him but it is kind of insulting.

Obediently I shuffle over and stand in front of the sun so Patrick can look up at me without having to squint much. "Hi, I'm Patrick, I guess you're the new pool boy" "Yeah I am" "Are you going to tell me your name?" "It's Pete but I didn't think you'd care" "I do, I worked as a waiter when I was a teenager so I know what it feels like. I like learning the names of the people who work for me, it makes me feel like the house is full of friends"

He really is adorable and even though he's 5 years older than me, it feels like he's a pretty little teenager. "Well I'm Pete and being your friend would be cool" "I don't have many friends so I'd like that, most people who work here are like 40 so it's not that fun" "I'm 18" "You're younger than you look" "Yeah people tell me that a lot" "You have tattoos so I thought you'd be closer to my age" "Nope, my friend works at a tattoo shop so I started getting them before they were quite legal"

Patrick giggles and pats the chair next to him so I cautiously sit down, wondering why he's being so nice. He does seem like a really nice guy from all the interviews and videos I've watched but I didn't think he'd actually want to be friends with the pool boy, not a lot of rich people would do that. I guess he did grow up as a normal middle class person though so he doesn't treat the people working for him like trash which just makes him even more attractive.

"I'm 23 by the way" "I know" "You've read about me?" "I like your music and yeah I looked up a lot of stuff about both of you when I started working here" "That's cute, what else do you know about me?" "Not a lot, I'm not a total stalker" "Have you seen me model?" "Hasn't everyone? You're gorgeous and your pictures are everywhere" "Do you want to earn more money?" "Yeah I guess, as long as it isn't illegal" "It's nothing illegal I promise, I was just wondering if you were going to come back tomorrow"

I'm confused about why he's asking about my work schedule considering I work for him so he controls my hours but I just go along with it. I really hope I get to do some special job just for him so I can spend more time around the beautiful boy. He's still the most attractive person I've ever seen but he's also really nice so I'd really like to spend time with him and become his friend.

"I work everyday, I'll be here tomorrow" "Ok because after you finish the pool maybe you can come inside and help me with a shoot I'm doing" "Don't you have people for that?" "I do but I want you to be there, you don't have to do much but I want a friend that's close to my age"

I don't think my dick will be able to stay in my pants if I spend the whole day watching Patrick model but there's no way I'd ever say no.

"Yeah if you want me there I'll be there, it'll be fun" "Yeah it gets really boring after a while so I'd like you there" "I'll be there then" "I'll see you tomorrow Pete, I can't wait"

He gives me a gorgeous smile then walks off inside leaving me dazed and half hard. Quickly I go to tell the butler I'm done then race home to jerk off while thinking about that beautiful boy.

The next day I get there an hour early and rush through my job in order to get it done as fast as possible. I've never properly gone through the house so it takes me a few minutes to find the living room then another few minutes to calm myself enough to go in.

There's lights and cameras everywhere and people walking around so I slip through until I find Patrick in a robe in front of his dressing table. A makeup artist is putting blush on him but he pushes the brush away and jumps up to give me a hug when he sees me. He's warm and soft and cuddly so I hold on until he pulls away and sits back in his chair.

"Hey Pete, I'm glad you're here, I don't know anyone here so its awkward" "Isn't your husband here?" "No Gabe has work, he always has work and I guess this is my work too so he doesn't think he needs to be here. He'll look at all the pictures when we're done anyway so he trusts me to do it by myself"

Once Patrick finishes with hair and makeup he jumps up and comes over to slide his hand into mine "I really am glad you're here" "I'm happy to be here" "I'll pay you for being here, I'll pay you double what you get for cleaning the pool" "Really? But you pay me a lot for the pool" "Yeah but I like you here and as I'm sure you can tell, I'm not exactly poor"

I laugh and let him lead me to a couch where all the cameras and lights are pointing and sit with him. He said I wasn't going to have to be in any pictures but I'm still nervous because I really don't want to have to see what I look like next to this beautiful boy. There's a reason he's a model and I'm a pool boy so I'm definitely not comfortable here.

It doesn't look like Patrick's wearing anything under the robe so I'm very interested in what he's going to wear. I'm also very interested in what he looks like naked under the robe but I doubt I'm going to be seeing that.

When they're ready to start Patrick shoos me off behind the cameras and slowly strips off the robe. He's wearing the tightest pair of Calvin Klein briefs I've ever seen so I choke on my own spit and have to walk away before Patrick notices.

I lurk at the back of the room while they take a few pictures of Patrick standing in front of the couch then lie him down on it. I've managed to get myself under control by this time so I go and watch as they make him move around into every position imaginable while trying to find a good shot.

The director seems pretty nice until he looks at the pictures they've already taken and sighs "Patrick they don't look right" "You said they were fine" "It's Calvin Klein, you're supposed to look sexy" "I do, what more do you want?" "They're tight but they're not doing much, get yourself hard and we'll see if it looks better"

Patrick flops back on the couch with a groan then slips his robe back on "I want a break, I'll be back in like 10 minutes"

He walks off so I wait a couple seconds before following him in case he's going to the bathroom to jerk off or do whatever he does to get hard. I thought it was sexy enough with all his beautiful milky white skin exposed and the tight black briefs but I guess its not sexy enough. If they make it anymore sexy I think every guy in the country who sees it might come in their pants but maybe that's the point.

Patrick's scowling at his dressing table and swinging his legs so I grab a bottle of water from someone and hold it out to him. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better" "I hate underwear shoots. I hate being shirtless and I hate wearing tight underwear and I have having to sit around freezing half naked and I hate that its never sexy enough" "I thought it was too sexy as it is" "I thought it was fine but its never fine, I'm never good enough"

He drinks half the bottle then puts it back on the table to continue swinging his legs. He's a lot shorter in person than all the magazines make him look so his feet don't touch the ground which lets him swing around like a little kid.

"You're beautiful Patrick, people are obsessed with you so it doesn't matter how you look because they'll buy anything you're selling. It doesn't matter what you're wearing or what you look like or how sexy you are, you're always beautiful"

I feel like I might have gone overboard with the speech but he smiles and pulls me into another hug "Thank you, that was perfect" "I'm happy to help" "Can you do something for me?" "Of course, whatever you need" "Stick your hand down my pants"

Again I choke on my own spit and spend several minutes coughing like a crazy person before I calm down. Patrick seems very amused and only hands he his half empty bottle of water for me to finish once I'm under control.

"Wow, do I disgust you that much Pete?" "No its just that no ones ever said that to me before, not when we're surrounded by people anyway" "I'm bored and pissed off and I hate getting myself hard but if you just stick your hand down my pants it should work" "You sure?" "I'm sure, just do it so we can get this over with"

There's not a lot I can say so I lean in close to Patrick and let him slip his arms around me and rest his hands on the small of my back. I'm pretty sure this is totally inappropriate since he has a husband but I'm not saying no to this.

Slowly I let my hand fall onto his thigh and slip under the hem of his robe. I palm him through the briefs and feel him getting hard under me then slip my fingers under the hem of his briefs. He has a little bit of soft pubic hair above his dick so I run my fingers through it then stroke his dick gently. It's pretty big and I'm impressed so I give him a few strokes until he's fully hard then pull away and look at Patrick. His eyes are dark and blown out and he's panting so I'm pretty sure I did a good job at turning him on.

The director calls him back before either of us say anything so I watch as Patrick struts over and strips off again. He's obviously hard and everyone seems to approve so I watch as they take the photos and wait until Patrick walks back to me.

They're packing up the lights and cameras so I guess they're done for the day so I should be leaving. Before I can say anything Patrick slips his hand into mine again and leads me out to the pool.

His robe hits the floor almost as soon as the door shuts behind him and before I can think, I'm on my back on a pool lounger and Patrick's straddling my lap.

"Patrick what are you going?" "I'm so fucking hard, look what you've done to me" "Sorry?" "Don't be sorry, just fix it for me" "You're married Patrick, what are you doing?" "Getting laid so take your shirt off"

When I don't do what he says Patrick huffs and pulls my shirt over my head before starting on my pants. Before long I'm only in boxers and Patrick's grinding down on me and running hands along my chest.

I know I have a good body so even though I'm not perfect like Patrick, I know he probably likes how I look. My boxers are plain and a lot looser than his but with such a beautiful boy on top of me I'm achingly hard and its very uncomfortable. I can't imagine how sore it must be for Patrick to be wearing those tight briefs while he grinds on me.

I'd love to take them off and see Patrick naked but I can't forget that he's married and we really shouldn't be doing this when anyone can walk out and see us.

"Patrick stop, you're married Patrick and someone will see us" "I don't care, they don't care what I do" "Your husband does, he loves you" "He's 42 Pete, he doesn't get horny like me anymore and we barely ever sleep together. I'm only 23 so I'm still a horny little teenager and I need more than he can give so he lets me do this. As long as I tell him what we did he doesn't care if I sleep around, let me do this, I need you"

When he begs like that I have no choice so I help him wiggle off the briefs so I can take him in my hand. He's even bigger when I can touch him like this so I jerk him off messily and pull him down for a kiss.

His lips are super soft and when I nibble on his bottom lip he gives his mouth to me completely and lets me do anything I want.

Even though Patrick's considered one of the most beautiful people in the country, he looks down at me shyly and runs a finger along my chest. "You like me Pete? Am I good enough for you?" "You're fucking gorgeous, you're so out of my league" "You think?" "You're a world famous model who's married to a millionaire and I'm a fucking pool boy, of course you're out of my league" "Am I prettier in person than in magazines?" "You are because when you're here in person I can touch you and kiss you and its amazing"

Patrick bites his lip and looks down which is ridiculously sexy and makes my dick twitch in excitement. I don't know if he just wants an ego boost or if he thinks acting coy is sexy but I really don't care either way because I'm here with him naked on top of me.

"You're beautiful Patrick" "Thank you, I never sleep with Gabe anymore and I never know if people like how I look" "You're beautiful, you're physically perfect and I don't think there's anyone in the country who wouldn't get on their knees for you the second you asked" "I had to shave everywhere this morning and people kept telling me everything that's wrong with me so I felt like crap, thank you for reassuring me"

I can't believe anyone would ever tell Patrick he's not perfect. He's the most beautiful person, plus he's sweet and funny and smart and sexy so I don't know why anyone would be mean to him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're the embodiment of perfection" "You don't mind the fact they I had to shave? I feel like a baby" "I don't mind, it doesn't matter either way" "And they said I'd gained weight so I needed to eat less and I have a pimple which everyone said is gross" "I'm only 18 and I get pimples all the time, you're only human Patrick. You haven't gained weight and if you have then its like 2 pounds at the most. You're beautiful and you'd be beautiful even if you gained 50 pounds, whoever told you that shit is an idiot"

The fact that Patrick is feeling self conscious is ridiculous but also really sad so I flip us over and attach my mouth to Patrick's neck. I know I'm probably not allowed to leave marks so I settle for kissing the soft skin gently and working my way down his body.

When I get to his dick I place little kisses on the little curls of pubic hair and look up at him. "You're not hairless everywhere, I've got this pretty little place to enjoy" "You like the hair?" "I love it, I love every part of you but I especially like it here"

I kiss at the spot until Patrick wiggles under me and groans "Please just suck me off" "I'm allowed right? You promise I won't get in trouble or get fired for this?" "I'll tell Gabe as soon as he gets home and it'll be fine, I've slept with a bunch of people and he doesn't mind. He knows I have needs that he doesn't have so he can't satisfy me, I go to other people and that's ok with him as long as I'm open about it"

Happily I lean in and suck him into my mouth, not wasting anymore time now that I've got permission. I haven't done this a lot and Patrick's pretty big so I do the best I can and from the sounds coming out of Patrick's mouth I guess I'm doing good.   
  
His hand slide down to grip onto my hair so I let him push me down further and look up at the boy. He's moaning and whimpering and sweaty which is the most gorgeous sight and I don't understand how his husband lets him do this. If I were married to him I'd spend every second possible naked in bed with him and I'd never let him put on clothes ever again.

Patrick's obviously getting close so I suck faster and twirl my tongue at his tip every time I bring my head up to get him there as fast as possible. Just when I think he's going to come the door from the house opens and someone walks out. I hear them laughing and Patrick groan loudly so I pull off and look up to see Patrick's husband.

Despite being so much older than both of us he is really attractive and more than 6 feet tall which is pretty intimidating. I'm pretty strong and I work out but obviously Gabe does as well which isn't a great sight when I'm currently sucking off his husband.

"Hey Gabey" "Hey Patty, you having fun?" "I was until you turned up, you always ruin my fun" "Well if you didn't decide to have your fun outside where everyone can see then maybe I wouldn't ruin it"

Patrick rolls his eyes but pulls his husband down into a kiss while he loosens his tie. I'm still kneeling by Patrick's dick, wondering if I should keep blowing him or make a run for it while Gabe's distracted.

I go to stand up but Patrick pulls away from Gabe and whines "Petey come back, I'm really close" "But....." "Gabe can fuck off, just get your mouth back on my dick"

When I look at Gabe he just looks amused and Patrick's pouting dramatically so I shrug and take him back in my mouth. It only takes a couple of bobs of my head before Patrick comes and I drink it all back. This was obviously a way better idea than spitting it out of pulling off so Patrick can come on himself because he pulls me back up for a kiss.

He kisses me roughly like he's trying to taste himself on my mouth and by the time he pulls away I'm fully hard and desperate for him.

When I look up Gabe just shakes his head and ruffles Patrick's hair "Have fun baby, I'll be upstairs when you're done being a little slut" "Love you Gabey" "Love you too Patty, have fun sucking his dick"

Gabe leaves so I can finally relax and slump down against Patrick "I know you said he's cool with this but he really fucking scares me" "Why? He's a little muffin so you don't have to be scared" "But he's pretty ripped and no one can be totally ok with seeing their husband with another man" "He's ok with it, he knows I love him and I won't leave him, I just like sex" "Why doesn't he have sex with you? He's hot and he loves you and there's no way he doesn't find you attractive"

Asking about his husband when I'm desperate for his mouth on me is probably a bad idea but I really am curious. They love each other and Gabe seemed turned on by seeing us together so I don't get it. He's not old enough to not be able to get boners anymore and when he has such a sexy younger guy around I thought he'd be having fun with Patrick all the time

"We have sex but not as much as I need. I'm so much younger so Gabe can't keep up a lot of the time so he's tired after one round but I want to go for three more. We love each other and the sex is great but I need the sex way more than he does so he lets me go to other people. If he didn't then he'd have to constantly listen to me complaining and he'd always have to try to have sex with me when I want it. This way I can sleep with other people but its not cheating because he lets me do it. It keeps us both happy so this is what we do. Can you honestly say that its a problem?"

Patrick doesn't wait for an answer before he sinks to his knees and kitty licks at the head of my dick. This drives me pretty much crazy and I've been hard since the first moment I saw him so this feels amazing.

Patrick has the most amazing mouth with the most perfect dick sucking lips so I still can't believe he wants to do this. He was fucking born to suck dick and if the modelling and music doesn't work out then he could make a fortune doing porn.

"Hey Pete grab my phone from my robe" "Why?" "I wanna take pictures, Gabey loves seeing me with a dick in my mouth" "You want me to take pictures of you sucking my dick?" "Yeah I do, do you mind?"

As much as it should probably creep me out it doesn't so I take the pictures and try not to come too quickly. He looks amazing with his hair messed up and falling in his eyes, his skin sweaty and pink and his lips stretched around my dick.

"Patrick can I send these to myself?" "Yeah go ahead, if you show anyone I'll kill you" "Don't worry, these are all for me" "Good, people think I'm trashy enough without having pictures of me sucking someone's dick on the internet" "I won't show anyone, it'll just give me something to jerk off on" "Don't jerk off, don't ever jerk off again, if you're horny come to me and I'll give you a good time"

I didn't think he'd want to do this again but he does so I'm even closer to coming than I was before. I send the pictures to myself then type my phone number into his contacts so he can text me the next time he's horny. Once I'm done I put the phone down and grip onto Patrick's hair as he takes me deeper.

Before long I'm coming down his throat and Patrick swallows it up which is the best thing I've seen all day. He slides back up my body with maximum contact and straddles my lap again with a cute little smile.

"That was awesome" "Yeah it was, I'm glad you wanted to do it with me" "You're hot and I get really lonely surrounded by boring old men all day. When Gabe's out I'm all alone so I need someone to keep me company" "Am I getting paid extra for this service?" "I told you, you get paid by the hour and you've been with me for like 3 hours so I'll pay you for them, I always keep my promises Petey"

He gets up off my lap and pulls his briefs and robe back on so I grudgingly stand up and pull on my clothes. Once we're dressed he gives me a little kiss on the lips and leads me inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" "Yup, I'll be here everyday until you fire me" "Or until I think up a job name that sounds better than official dick sucker" "Provider of the princes pleasure?" "I'm the prince am I?" "Yeah well you've married the king and you don't act like a king so I guess that makes you a slutty little prince" "I like that, I'll ask Gabey if we can make it a real job and hire you for it"

I get another little kiss then he waves to me "Bye Petey, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe I'll show you our bedroom this time" "Oh will you?" "Yeah, unless I remember to carry condoms around with me I guess we'll have to go up there"

Patrick gives me flirty little wink then struts off upstairs, leaving me to pick my jaw up off the floor and collect myself enough to drive home.

As stupid as official dick sucker sounds, I really want to have that job and the more time I get to spend naked with Patrick, the better.


	81. An Awkward Way To Get Together

**Pete's POV**

I've been going to therapy since I was 15 but now my therapist managed to talk me into doing group therapy which is something I was never comfortable doing. Talking to other people about private things has never been easy so doing it in front of a group will be way harder then talking to a trained professional in private.

There's about 12 other people in the group so I can stay quiet for most of the session and listen to other people talk about their own struggles.

I've come to therapy for depression, anxiety, bipolar, self harm, drug abuse and even suicide attempts so I understand a lot of the things people are saying. Life is shit a lot of the time and even though its hard to talk in front of all these people, its nice to hear about other people's experiences.

It's a group for younger people so no one here is over 30 and some look like they're still teenagers. I'm almost 27 so some people here look really young so I feel bad for them, they shouldn't have to be in a bad situation when they're so young. All of high school was ruined for me because of my mental health and it sucks to see people going through the same things.

When its time for a short blond boy to talk I sit up a bit straighter and watch him with interest. He's one of the ones that look like a teenager but he's really attractive so I wait patiently for him to talk while I look over his appearance.

He's obviously short but so am I so it makes it more attractive that I'm taller than him. His fluffy blond hair is short but he has a fringe hiding part of his face which makes him look even younger. It looks really soft so if it didn't make me sound like a pervert I'd say I want to run my hands through it. He's skinny but not overly skinny, just small enough to mean I can easy pick him up and carry him around.

The poor boy looks so nervous about being here so I wish I could hug him tight and tell him everything's going to be ok. If a fuck up like me can get his life back on track then a beautiful boy like him can have a great life.

It takes a while but eventually the boy looks up and gives the group a shaky smile "Hi, I'm Patrick and I'm 17. I don't really want to be here because of my anxiety but apparently the only way to beat it is to face it so here I am. I have anxiety and depression which makes me anorexic and I self harm. I really love music so I'm supposed to sing or play something to everyone so people know who I am but I don't want to, I can't do it"

Patrick sounds just like I did when I was 17, apart from the anorexic part, so now I really really want to give this boy a hug.

At the end of the session only half the group got to share so we're all invited back next week when the rest of us are going to talk to the group. Patrick's shaking so badly that he falls over when he tries to stand but he quickly picks himself up and wraps his arms around his stomach.

Apparently we're supposed to hug everyone in the group to make a sense of community so we all go around hugging each other. Patrick's the last person I have to hug so I go over and open my arms for the small boy so he can slowly step into them. His arms go around my waist but he's still shaking violently so I guide his head to my shoulder and stroke his hair softly.

He's so warm and snugly so I love it, plus his hair is just as soft as I thought it would be so I hold him close. It's starting to go into the realm of a creepy pervert preying on a teenage boy instead of just a friendly hug so I whisper "You'll be ok sweetheart"  to him before pulling back.

The whimper Patrick makes when I pull away goes straight to my dick but when I see him shaking again I feel bad. I'm such a pervert but he's totally my type and I wish I could spend the whole day holding him and telling him how everything's going to be ok.

I leave the room as soon as possible to get away from Patrick before I do anything stupid. I'd never touch the boy or say anything gross to him but he's just so amazing and I need to get those dirty thoughts out of my head.

My cars right by the door so I climb in and sit in the drivers seat, texting flatmate Andy to say I'll be home in about an hour. I want to get coffee and burn the perverted thoughts about Patrick out of my head before I go home in case Andy can tell what I've been thinking about. I know its stupid and I'm just being paranoid but Andy seems to have a sixth sense so if I walk in while thinking about getting a 17 year old naked, he'll know. He's put up with a lot for me so I really don't want to have a talk about statutory rape with him and I don't want to disappoint him.

As I put my phone down I see Patrick walking out of the building so I decide to wait until he's left before going to get my coffee. He's a sweet kid so no matter how attractive I think he is, I want to make sure he gets home safely.

He's clutching his phone and after looking around the mostly empty parking lot he slumps back against the wall behind him and stares at his shoes. There's barely any cars here so I guess his mom or dad hasn't come to get him yet.

Leaving a little 17 year old in a parking lot all by himself wouldn't be safe so I get out of the car and walk over to the cute blond boy. "Hi Patrick, are you ok?" "Y-y-yes" "Are your parents coming to get you?" "I think so, they said they'd be back" "Have you texted them?" "Yes"

I'm worried about him so I lean back against the wall with him and try to give him the most comforting smile I can. "Do you want me to wait with you until they get here?" "Its ok" "I don't want to leave you alone, its not safe for pretty teenage boys to be alone in a place like this" "I..... Are you going to kidnap me?" "No of course not, I just want to make sure you get home safely"

We wait in silence for another 5 minutes until Patrick gets a text and shoves his phone in his pocket after reading it. "You can leave, I should go" "Are your parents here sweetheart?" "No they forgot and they said I should just walk home" "I can drive you, its not safe for you to walk home by yourself" "I think its safer to walk than to get in the car with a man I don't know" "I won't hurt you, I just don't want you to get hurt"

He gives me a little nod and puts a hand on my bicep "Ok, I only live down the road. If you do kidnap me can you promise you won't give me back for ransom? Can you promise to just kill me instead of torturing me or raping me?" "I won't kidnap you, I'll get you home all safe and sound, I won't hurt a hair on your pretty blond head"

I lead him to my car and wait until he's comfortable in the passenger seat before setting in the car myself and driving out of the parking lot. Patrick stays silent so I stop at a red light and look over "Where do you live sweetheart? I need directions" "Can you not take me home yet? If my parents see me turning up in a car with an older man they'll be angry" "Why?" "I like guys so they'll say that I didn't go to the group and I was off having sex instead" "That's stupid but I can take you somewhere else first if you want, do you want me to buy you a coffee?" "Maybe a hot chocolate would be nice"

His little shy smile is perfect so I drive to the nearest coffee shop and jump out as soon as I've parked to open Patrick's door and hold a hand out for him. I'm happy when it makes him giggle because his face lights up and he's even more beautiful than normal which I didn't think was possible.

Patrick wanted a hot chocolate so I buy him one and a cappuccino for myself before taking Patrick to a couch in the back of the shop. I sit at one end, hoping Patrick will sit with me but he sits at the other end, as far away from me as he can get.I would love to pull him over to me but he's obviously scared so I don't want to push too hard yet.

While we wait for our drinks I look over at the teenager and smile "Do you want to talk to me Patrick?" "About what?" "Anything, tell me about you" "You already know all my private secrets, tell me about you before I say anything else" "Do you want the deep stuff or the random shit?" "Deep stuff, you know mine so I want to know yours"

I nod and lean back on the couch as the barista gives me my coffee and Patrick his hot chocolate. "Well I'm Pete, I don't know if you knew that but now you do. I'm 27 and I go to the group because I have depression, anxiety and bipolar and I used to elf harm and take a lot of drugs, I even tried to OD a couple of times" "Really?" "Yeah it was a shitty point in my life" "I'm sorry, your problems are worse than mine" "It's not a competition sweetheart, I've gotten over a lot of mine and I take medication to keep me sane. You're only 17 so its worse for you because you don't know who you are and its hard to grow up feeling broken and different"

This seems like it was the right thing to say because Patrick slides over to sit right next to me and when I rest my arm on the back of the couch he doesn't move away/ Its not quite having my arm around him but its close enough so I won't test my luck too much right now.

"You remember what I said right?" "Yeah" "I was going to walk home and self harm when my parents forgot me but instead I'm drinking hot chocolate with a really nice guy" "I'm glad, you can come drink hot chocolate with me any time you want, a beautiful boy like you doesn't deserve scars" "Thank you, I hate myself but I like you, you're really nice" "I'm gonna go buy a muffin, you want anything?" "No I'm ok" "I've never had anorexia but I know its hard so I want you to fight it, you're a great boy and you don't deserve this pain" "I'm fat" "You're tiny, I'll buy you one but you don't have to eat it if you don't want to. If you don't then I want you to take it home and eat it at some point today, I want you to get better so I'll help any way I can"

I quickly go up to buy us a muffin each and hurry back when I see Patrick with his face buried in his knees. I hope I didn't do something wrong so I put the food on the table and wrap an arm tight around Patrick.

I don't think he's crying but he's obviously upset so I hold him against my chest until he pulls back and looks at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't do this" "Do what?" "Get upset" "You're allowed to be upset" "But you don't want that. You're buying me things and treating me good so I'll have sex with you, you don't want my tears of my depressed crap" "I'm not doing this for sex, if I wanted sex I'd go to a bar and find someone. I'm here because you're a sweet kid and I want to make sure you're ok" "Do you like me? Like in a romance way?" "Yeah I do, you're beautiful and I can't help myself, I promise I won't do anything bad though, I respect you and I know you're really young"

Patrick's shaking so I run a hand through his hair to try and calm him down. I can't deny that I did think about how beautiful Patrick would be naked and moaning under me but I won't make a move. I have Andy's voice in the back of my head telling me I've already fucked up too much in my life so getting charged with statutory rape would be fucking stupid. As much as I wish Patrick was 18 and mentally healthy he isn't so I can't try anything with this sweet innocent boy.

"I really like you Pete" "I like you too Patrick" "I really like you, you're nice and caring and you're the most perfect person" "You're perfect Patrick" "No I'm not but you are. Your tattoos are amazing and your skin is perfect and your hair is so soft and looks good on you and your smile makes you look a million times better than anything in the world. You're strong and your body is perfect and I really like you. You're perfect so you could have anyone in the world but I want you to pick me. I know I'm nothing but maybe worthless, fat, ugly little teenage boys are your type and maybe you won't leave"

Listening to him put himself down and tell me how ugly he is makes me so angry. This boy is perfect so I don't want him hating on himself, I want him to love himself because he's too precious to be thinking these ugly thoughts.

"Don't call yourself worthless and fat and ugly, you aren't any of those things" "But I am, I'm just telling the truth" "You're wrong, you're beautiful and amazing" "I'm not. I'm just a worthless depressed kid who can't even go to school or make friends. I'm fat and its disgusting and I'm just ugly in general so I'm not lying. I'm gross and stupid and I hate myself for it, don't try to convince me otherwise" "It's not true Patrick, you're gorgeous"

I wish I knew how to help him but all I can do for now is pull him back into my arms and tell him how amazing he is until he believes it.

"Patrick don't say these things, your body is perfect and you're perfect" "I'm not perfect" "I don't want to sound like a pervert but you're beautiful" "I don't care if you sound like a pervert, tell me" "Your face is beautiful because you have the most amazing blue eyes and your smile is so sweet. Your hair is fluffy and blond and I love it. You're pale and the way it looks when you're in my arms is so hot because you're so pale and I'm so much darker so the contrast if gorgeous. You're skinny but not in a bad way, you're definitely not fat and you fit perfectly in my arms like a little angel. There's nothing at all wrong with you and I don't know what your brain is telling you but its all lies. If you were a model I'd buy anything you tried to sell because you're absolutely perfect"

There's silence for a while so I lean my cheek on the top of Patrick's head and listen to his soft breaths. "Do you really think all that?" "I do, its true and I'll tell you that as many times as you want" "Do you want to have sex with me?" "Not right now, if you were older and more confident I would be trying to get you in bed but I care about you for more than sex" "But you would want to? If you found me naked on your bed would you want to have sex?" "I think I'd be a bit scared about how you got in my house but yeah, I'd want to have sex with you. I'd restrain myself because it'd be totally inappropriate but I'd jerk off to the thought of it for weeks"

As much as I hate how perverted I feel Patrick seems a lot happier so I hand him the blueberry muffin I got him and start on my own chocolate one. He eats about half before putting it down and looking up at me "I'm going to go to the bathroom, is that ok?" "Yeah I don't think there's one here but we can go to the McDonald's down the street if you want" "Yeah that'd be nice"

I drink the rest of my coffee, return our cups and throw Patrick's leftover muffin in the bin then walk with him to the McDonald's.

Going in to the bathroom with him would be the epiphany of creepy so I wait by the door on my phone until Patrick runs back to me and jumps into my arms. "Pete Pete Pete, help me" "What's wrong angel?" "There's people by the door and I don't know how to get past and they're doing things"

He's not making any sense so I slip my hand into his "Do you want me to walk you there?" "Yes please" Come on sweetheart, lets get you to the bathroom all safe and sound"

When we go through the door I see a man and a woman pressed against the wall, looking like they're having sex. Patrick's shaking but I pull him towards them "Excuse me, my boyfriend needs to piss so could you get the fuck out of the way"

They roll their eyes but move along so me and Patrick can get into the bathroom and Patrick can finally stop holding his breath "Thank you Pete" "It's ok, go do what you need to do and I'll be right here"

He runs into a cubicle so I put my elbow under the hand dryer so he can have some privacy. If I leave him here he might just stay in here for the rest of the day because he's too scared to go out while the couple's there so I want to stay with him.

When he finishes, he comes out and washes his hands before we walk out, ignoring the couple who are still going at it. I consider telling someone to go break them up but if I got the chance I would definitely do the same thing with Patrick so I won't tell on them.

I probably need to take Patrick home now before his parents worry but I walk slowly on the way back to my car, holding Patrick's hand tight.

When we get in the car I don't start it and instead look over at the beautiful blond boy next to me. "So Patrick what now? Do you want me to take you home?" "Not yet, can I ask you something?" "Yeah go ahead" "Why did you call me your boyfriend?" "Because I wanted them to move and I didn't know what else to call you, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable" "No I just wondered why you said it, do you want to be my boyfriend?" "Yeah but its probably not appropriate" "Why not?" "Because I doubt your parents want a tattooed 27 year old college drop out dating their innocent 17 year old son" "I don't care, I want you so what they want doesn't matter"

Patrick's pout is just as adorable as the rest of him so I lean in slowly, giving him time to pull away if I read the signs wrong. He doesn't move though so I press my lips to his, holding them there for a second before giving his plump bottom lip a little nibble then pull back.

Patrick's eyes have almost doubled in size and he's panting hard even though I barely did anything. I'm slightly worried that I've given him a panic attack until he clumsily crawls across the middle of the car to settle himself in my lap. It's clunky and ungraceful but it's so totally Patrick so I laugh and wrap my arms around him, pulling him in for another kiss.

His body is tiny and fragile in my arms so I hold him close and stroke every piece of skin I can reach. Every part of him is soft and warm so I touch as much as possible and only stop when Patrick rests his head on my shoulder to breathe.

"That was so good Patrick" "I like kissing you" "Have you done it before?" "Not really, not like that" "You've never made out with anyone?" "No and I definitely haven't made out with someone so much older and so attractive"

The way he's gotten more comfortable around me is great because now I don't have to worry about whether he's going to get upset. He's beautiful when he's in my lap so I let my hands run up his thighs and give them a light squeeze when I feel the bottom of his boxers.

"Patrick I really need to take you home" "Or you could just not" "I could take you to my house but I don't think it'd be a good idea" "Why?" "Because I can't just take a 17 year old home because if I did I don't think I could keep my hands off you and then my flatmate would kill me" "I'd be ok with that, at least I could spend a fun night with you before you die" "I think I'd rather just wait a while until I can spend time with you without getting murdered for it" "We could go somewhere else" "I'd get murdered by my flatmate and by your parents and if that failed I'd probably murder myself as well"

He rolls his eyes so I give him a gentle push so he gets back into his seat and I drive to the house he directs me to. I wish he'd just get out and go home before I do something stupid but he climbs back into my lap and hugs me tight.

"Thank you for everything" "You're welcome darling" "Can I see you again?" "Yeah I'll see you at the next group therapy thing" "Only then?" "Yeah, we should take things slow and we can become friends" "I don't want to just be your friend" "We can work up to more but until you're 18 I can't do these things with you"

Patrick's face drops and he slumps against me so I stroke my hand through his hair and kiss his cheek "I'm sorry sweetheart but you're too young, when you're 18 we can talk about what you want" "Are you going to leave me alone?" "No I want to be friends and spend time with you but I think we should limit the kissing"

He nods slowly and gives me one light kiss on the lips before he gets out of the car "I'll see you next week, I turn 18 in 4 months by the way" "Good to know, I'll be counting down"

I sit outside his house for a while after he goes in because I just don't feel like leaving yet. If I wanted I could have Patrick naked in my bed right now but instead I bought him a drink and gave him a couple of kisses. That feels nice and maybe it's just because he's so young and vulnerable but I don't want more yet. One day I'll definitely have to get him naked and show him how perfect he is but for now I'll take whatever Patrick's willing to give.


	82. Drunken Revelations

**Patrick's POV**

I'm so tired after our 5th week on tour and all I want to do is go to my bunk and sleep but when I get there Petes sitting cross legged and smiling at me.

"Hey Ricky" "What's up Pete?" "Can you paint my nails?" "Now? I really want to sleep Petey" "But you never wake up until sound check so you can't do it tomorrow, please"

Its impossible to try to say no so I crawl in my bunk with him and sit facing him. "What do you want me to do?" "Paint my nails black, people on twitter keep asking me to do it so I thought I would, it'll be badass"

He looks so excited so I take the bottle of nail polish he gives me and open it. My bunk will smell like paint for the next week but I guess that'll just give me an excuse to crawl into Petes bunk like he always does for me.

I take his hand and gently start painting his pinky black while Pete scrolls through twitter with his free hand. I've never done this before so I don't do a very good job but its relatively clean and if Pete doesn't like it then its his fault for getting me to do it.

Once I finish one hand I start on his other hand while Pete flaps his hand around to dry the nail polish. Soon Im done with both hands but Pete lies his head in my lap and keeps flapping his hands to dry them. Id love to go steal Petes bunk to get some sleep but I doubt he's going to let me go anywhere until his nails dry.

If anyone else did it id think it was dumb but it suits Pete with his terrible fashion sense and too much eyeliner. He makes it work like he does for everything so I don't mind too much about being stuck here with him.

When they're dry Pete sits up and holds his hands out to me, palms down "Look Ricky, it looks so cool" "It looks good on you, can I sleep now?" "No I wanna paint yours, we can be matching" "No way, its cute on you but it'd be lame if I did it" "Come on, we can be twins and it'll be so cute, please Ricky, I love you"

He knows Im helpless when he starts pouting and saying he loves me so I groan and give him my hands. The black would be weird on me so Im glad when he pulls another bottle out of his pocket. I don't think light pink is my colour but hopefully no one will notice it so it'll be less embarrassing.

I've been in love with Pete since I met him and he knows that so I hate it when he blackmails me with it. Lately the crush has faded so I can be normal around Pete and his affection, even if I do still get jealous when he goes off with other people.

Petes hands holding mine feel nice so I lie back in the bunk and close my eyes while Pete starts on my nails. I can feel him pressed close to me and his warmth is nice so I have to fight not to fall asleep before he finishes.

I must drift off at some point because I jolt awake at the feeling of Pete kissing my knuckles. When he sees Im awake he giggles and kisses me again before he pulls back "Your nails are done Ricky" "Thanks" "Can I stay here tonight? I've had nightmares and I just want to sleep" "Yeah come here idiot, you can stay with me but you owe me for the nail painting" "I know, I really love you Ricky"

Id love to say it back but when I say it I mean so I just let Pete crawl up to lie next to me and tangle our bodies together. We've been doing this for years, every time Petes upset or has nightmares so it feels natural for him to be here. Every time I've had a girlfriend and let her stay the night its felt wrong because Im so used to Pete that I don't know what to do when its someone else. I don't know if Pete feels that too but he's been with more people than me so he's probably used to it.

Like always Pete pushes his face against my neck and falls asleep, leaving me engulfed in Pete and struggling to sleep because of his hot breath against my neck. Petes naturally really warm so sleeping with him is like sleeping with a heater so it isn't always as nice as I hope. I can feel a bit of drool on my shoulder and Petes weight is making my leg go numb but its nice to be in bed with him even if it is hard for me to sleep.

I look at my nails and Pete definitely did a much better job than me. I got the nail polish all over his fingers but he did it really neatly so I think its actually really cute. Id never tell Pete that but secretly I do like having Pete paint my nails.

Eventually I fall asleep and for once Petes still in bed with me when I wake up. I wrap an arm around him and try to tug him closer which luckily he lets me do. "Hey Petey" "Hey Rick, its only 11:30, I didn't think you'd be awake for another few hours" "Yeah but I am, why are you still here?" "I went and made coffee but Im bored so I came back to wait with you"

His hand strokes along my thigh so I sigh and push my cold feet between his legs to warm them up. Pete leans in and kisses my cheek before picking his phone up again going into the camera "Come on, I need a picture of us" "I hate selfies" "It'll just be our hands silly, come here"

I'm hesitant but I let Pete link our fingers together and focus the camera on them. I do like the way our hands look together, Pete's tan hands with black nail polish look good connected with my pale hands with light pink nail polish. The contrast is hot and when Pete shows me the picture I smile and let him post it with the caption ' _Best Friend Nail Painting_ '

Instantly people start liking, retweeting and commenting so I have to look away while Pete scrolls through the comments because its just so embarrassing. They all send gifs of freaking out, comments in full caps, heart emojis and questions of whether we're dating or not. I never post on twitter anymore but I know all the fans love it when Pete posts pictures with me or talks about me so its funny to see their reactions.

I'm very open about the fact that I hate people talking about Peterick because I'm so embarrassed about being in love with Pete. They ship us so much so I really wish that we could be a real thing, I would love it if all the smutty fanfictions they write about us could be real.

Pete just laughs at how much everyone's freaking out and leans his head on my shoulder "You should tweet again, its fun to talk to you and read everyone's comments about our friendship" "I can't, it's too hateful and it's just really not my thing" "I know, you should tweet something from my account though"

I can never resist Pete so I groan and nod "Fine, ask the fans if they want it though" "They do" "Tweet to ask if they like the idea and if it gets 250 retweets in the next 10 minutes then I'll tweet from your account" "Fuck yeah, I'll make 250 twitter accounts for myself if it gets you to do it" "Just tweet dumbass"

He takes quickly posts a tweet saying  _'If this gets 250 rts in the next 10 minutes Patrick will tweet you guys from my account_ '. The retweets start really quickly so by 8 minutes the tweets got almost 300 and I have to take Pete's phone and ignore his smirk.

I don't really know what to say so I just turn Pete's camera towards the two of us and take a picture of me and Pete. It's not obvious that we're in the bunk together but Pete's arm around my shoulders is obvious and I guess if I can't beat them I might as well join them.

When I post the photo the retweets come in even faster so I just scroll through the comments and reply to a few. As always there's way too many Peterick questions so I ignore them and give the phone back to Pete when I get bored.

He sends another tweet saying I'm not going to reply to any more tweets then we get up and go to get coffee.

Once we've both got coffee and I'm feeling a lot more alive we go back to my bunk and Pete curls against me "Thank you Lunchbox" "For the tweeting?" "Yeah and the nail painting and letting me stay the night" "No problem and you still owe me for the nails" "What do you want?" "Buy me some alcohol whenever we stop off, we can get drunk tonight" "Can't you buy it for yourself?" "Yeah but I like expensive stuff so I want you to buy me some" "What do you want?" "Getting wine drunk is fun on the days before shows so get me some wine and maybe some beer and vodka to keep on the bus" "Am I your sugar daddy or something?" "Only if you want to be, you're hot, rich and older than me so you'd be a great sugar daddy"

Pete complains a bit but I did do what he wants so he gets his phone and wallet and gets off the bus to go buy me my alcohol. When he gets back he sneaks past Andy and Joe and we stash it under my bunk. Its not really a secret but me and Pete like to get drunk by ourselves so we don't want to share. Andy doesn't drink but when we get drunk Joe usually drinks with us and Andy likes to be there to make sure we don't do anything stupid. That's really nice but I want time to drink with Pete not with the whole band, time with my best friend is really nice so I want that.

As soon as we've all had dinner me and Pete go to bed, get the wine from under my bed and go to the back room. There's a big queen bed so we can lock the door and spread out on bed while Pete opens the top of the wine. It's relatively sound proof back here so hopefully Andy and Joe will think we're writing a new song or that Pete's having a bad time and we want to be alone.

Pete's always been able to drink a lot more than me so as we work our way through the bottle he takes much bigger drinks than me. By the time its empty I'm giggling to myself, totally drunk and Pete's less drunk than me but hands are all over me, meaning he's definitely not sober.

He always gets super physical when he's drunk but I let him do whatever he wants and kiss his neck every time he gets close enough for me to do it. Getting drunk with him is fun because it usually ends up with us getting naked and making out which I definitely have no problem with. We've never gone further no matter how drunk we both get but kissing him is always nice and its even nicer when we're too drunk to worry about any consequences.

This times no different so I let Pete strip me and himself with his shaky hands and place sloppy kisses all over my face. Pete's usually a pretty great kisser but he gets really sloppy when he's drunk and its hot because it means he's all over me.

He takes his time kissing down the chest and makes a hickey on my stomach before sliding back up. Despite not having any myself, I love Pete's tattoos so I kiss my way around his ring of thorns while my hands run over the place where I know his bartskull tattoo is.

I know Pete's a lot less drunk than me every time we do this and I remember everything in the morning so he must as well but we've never talked about it. I'm too scared because I know Pete doesn't feel the same as me but I don't know why he's never asked about it. Maybe its just something he does with all his friends when they get drunk but after so many years of friendship I thought we'd have to talk about it at least once.

Pete's hands drive me crazy so before long I'm sweaty and fully hard and I have to push Pete off me before I do something stupid. I've tried jerking him off or blowing him before but he always made me stop so I don't bother anymore and I just have to try to ignore how hard I am.

When he's drunk Pete can either be a ball of energy, a total slut or completely depressed and this time it seems like he's a ball of energy. He jumps around the room singing random songs and lyrics I've never heard until I grab at him and pull him back onto the bed before Andy and Joe hear him.

We're both giggling so I let Pete cuddle me close and kiss at the sweet spot beneath my ear. He knows what drives me crazy and as much as I hate it when he does this on stage, when we're alone its the best thing ever.

"Fuck Patrick you have the best ideas" "Yeah I do don't I?" "Yeah, you're the best, we should drink together more, its fun" "We do it all the time" "When we're with Andy and Joe we have to behave ourselves but when its just you and me its perfect. We can do anything and I can tell you anything, you're my best friend Rick, I fucking love you"

I link our hands together and kiss each of his black nails before I pull his arm around my waist and lie my head on his bicep. For a few minutes I kiss at all the ink I can reach then look up at his face and smile "You're my best friend too Petey, if you keep buying me alcohol I'll keep getting drunk with you" "Fuck yeah, I'm going to have to start sleeping with some rich people to get money for your fancy alcohol" "Fuck off you little slut, you're mine"

I'm not in control of my mouth anymore but Pete just laughs and kisses my neck "I'm yours Lunchbox, other people fuck me but I belong to you" "If we fucked would you top of bottom?" "I am a whore so I like to be fucked and you have a really nice dick. I would like to be your first though, I think I have a pretty nice cock as well and seeing you naked and moaning under me would be nice"

He might just be talking hypothetically but whether he's serious about it or not its hot to hear him talking about having sex with me.

"So which one?" "I think I'd fuck you Rick, I want to be your first" "I'm not a virgin" "Have you ever bottomed? Have you ever been with anyone except a woman?" "No, I've gotten blowjobs from guys in bars a couple of times but that's all" "Sweet innocent Pattycakes, I'll make your first time so good"

Loosing my virginity to him seems like such a nice idea even though I'm scared of it. Pete's been my best friend for so many years so I know he'll take care of me so he's the only man I could imagine giving myself to. There's been a lot of times over the years when I could have given my virginity to someone else but its always been Pete. No one else knows me and my body like Pete does, its always been him.

I don't want to go to sleep yet because I know I'll have a killer hangover in the morning so I'm glad when Pete fumbles out his phone and turns the camera on us. "Kiss me" "Why?" "For twitter, they want Peterick so I'll give them it" "You kiss me instead stupid, you're the clingy one who can't keep his lips off me"

If I kiss him it'll be a huge thing because I'm the one who's so vocal about not liking them shipping us but Pete's Pete so no one will even care. There's loads of videos and photos online of him kissing me, hugging me and grinding against me so another photo isn't a big deal.

Even when I'm drunk the most important thing to me is hiding my love for Pete. I'm willing to do a lot of things to make sure the fans don't know and Pete especially doesn't know.

When Pete presses his lips to my cheek to take a picture I close my eyes to make it look like I'm asleep. Pete looks at the photo and huffs angrily "Don't close your eyes, it makes me look like I'm molesting you in your sleep" "You can molest me any day Petey" "Shut up, open your eyes and look sexy"

He kisses me hard on the mouth then pulls back and kisses me on the cheek to take a picture. This time I'm looking at the camera and its obvious I'm pretty drunk but I hope its not obvious how turned on I am. I don't care if Pete sees me looking like a horny slut but I'd rather not have a picture on the internet of me giving the camera sex eyes while my best friend kisses me.

When Pete posts it I'm nervous but Pete puts his phone away and cuddles close to me so I lie my head on his shoulder and try to relax. Its already done and there's no way to take the photo off the internet now so I'll just have to deal with it and if people start assuming things there's nothing I can do.

If we need to we can always play it off as us being drunk and having no idea what we're doing. Pete kissing me is no new thing so we can just say we were trashed and Pete kissed me like he does all the time. He's stupid and affectionate so him kissing me when he's drunk probably won't be a big deal.

Pete's mouth bites at the tender skin of my neck until he starts to go too high and I have to push him back. Hickey's are nice but not when you're on tour and people are taking pictures of you every time you step outside. No one's seen me with any girls so it'd be pretty easy for people to assume it was someone in the band or crew who made the hickey's. After the picture with Pete and the fact that we spend most of our time together it won't be hard for people to assume that he's the one that made them.

"Pete you know you can't leave marks where I can't hide them" "But you're mine, I want to claim you" "Not where people will see, do it in the places where only you're allowed to see" "But then if you go home with a girl they won't know you belong to someone until you're already naked, I don't want that Ricky" "I won't go home with girls, I'm yours"

Pete gives me his huge smile and kisses me again hard until I push him off me and grab for his phone "Pete can you tell we're naked in the photo?" "No, they can see we're shirtless but not naked" "Shit shit shit, I don't want shirtless pictures out there, I can't deal with the hate" "People can only see your shoulder, everything else is for my eyes only"

I'm panicking and I'm considering just deleting the photo before too many people see it but Pete takes his phone from my hand and shakes his head "Its ok Pattycakes, its only your shoulders and I won't let anyone talk shit about my beautiful little boy" "Shut up asshole, you're drunk" "Drunk on my love for you baby" "Drunk on wine I think you mean" "Same thing, you're like a drug Pattycakes and I never want to stop taking you"

He giggles and pulls me against him so I can feel his boner on my thigh and I know he can feel mine "It's only your shoulder and I won't let people ever seen anything else because it's all mine" "All yours?" "All mine, you're never allowed to sleep with another girl or a guy or anyone. No one sees you naked and no one touches you, you're fucking mine and that isn't going to change"

Pete growls and his fingers dig into my hips, probably hard enough to leave bruises for me to find tomorrow as a reminder of tonight. He never gets possessive often and its usually only when he's drunk but I love it and I don't consider myself a masochist but the bruises make me feel good. I love having reminders that I'm Pete's and every time I see a hickey of bruise he made it makes me feel like I belong.

No one's seen it but Pete's got the date we met tattooed on his thigh so he's always got a part of me on him. It's also the day we decided to try the band which has made all of us so successful but I know its for me. We're best friends and I don't know if either of us would be alive if we hadn't met so it means a lot.

I would love to get Pete's name or something tattooed on me but I've never wanted tattoos and I'm really scared of the pain. If there was a less painful way to bind myself to Pete forever then I would do it because he means a lot to me. I know he'll never love me in the way I want and I can never marry him or anything like that but we're best friends and I hope that never changes.

Me and Pete are both tired and probably going to pass out from drinking too much soon so I kiss Pete's lips and lie back on the pillow. I never really get to kiss him when we're not drunk and I want to be allowed to so I take a really big risk. "Pete I'm going to tell you something and you're going to agree ok?" "Yeah ok, tell me what you want baby" "I want to make out with you even when we're not drunk and I want to try going further some time"

Pete's hand slides up from my hips and he gives me a little smile "Yeah I'd love to make out with you as much as possible, if you want to get on your knees for me that's ok" "You won't stop me?" "No I've decided to just go with it and we love each other so we can do stuff like that"

I thought he'd say no so I'm really glad that he agreed because now I can kiss him hard again and close my eyes. Pete really likes to talk when he's drunk but he doesn't say anything more so we lie together in silence until we both fall asleep.


	83. You Can Take It

**Franks POV**

My favourite tattoo parlour got shut down and now I need to go to a new place. It looks good and lots of my friends said they'd got tattoos there so it can't be too bad.

There's a hot red haired guy refilling ink pots when I walk in and I guess this place can't be too bad. They could give me a terrible tattoo but at least I can stare at his pretty face the whole time. Fucking your tattoo artist might not be the best idea but fucking the receptionist at your tattoo parlour isn't too bad. He's definitely cute so that'd be fun to do while I wait to get tattooed.

It's really busy but the guy comes over and runs his hand through his red hair "Hey, unless you booked you'll have to wait, it's really fucking busy today" "I did book, Frank Iero" "Well come on through then"

I follow him back to a room with art filled walls and relax back on the chair "So what are you getting today darling?" "Shouldn't I wait for the tattoo artist?" "He's right here darling" "Oh fuck really?" "Yeah, is that a problem?" "No you just don't have any tattoos" "I didn't realise it was a job requirement" "I've just never met an artist without any" "I'm scared of needles" "You work with needles" "I'm scared of them in myself, I'm fine with other people"

It's slightly strange but I guess he must be good if he's working here so I lean back further and rest my ankle on my knee "I'm getting a scorpion, on my neck" "Any reason why?" "Nah I just want it. I'm in a band and if I get a tattoo high on my neck so I can't cover it then I'll never get a normal job and I'll have to make music work out" "That's cool" "Yeah I thought so" "You want anything else?" "Just a scorpion, no frilly shit" "I can do that" "I'd hope so, it's what I'm paying you for" "Can you take it?" "Yeah of course, I've got full sleeves, one on my back and one around my hips, I'm not a virgin" "That's not quite what I was intending to do to you here but sure, it's good to know" "I meant a tattoo virgin, I'm not a sex virgin either" "I'll keep that in mind"

He breaks eye contact and goes over to fit together his machine "Do you want a sketch or do you trust me?" "Is this your art on the walls?" "Yup" "Then I trust you" "Alright then, that makes it so much more fun"

"Gerard, dude can you come here for a second?" Someone yells from the front room and the guy, Gerard obviously, gives me a wink "Back in a minute". I lie back flat on the chair and look around at the art which is all really good. Trusting Gerard might be stupid but he's sexy, an awesome artist and we've been flirting the whole time so I trust him. It's not like it's hard to do a scorpion anyway. There's not a lot of things to suff up especially when it's only a simple shape all in black ink without any details.

Gerard comes back soon and sighs "Everyone keeps asking for me and as soon as I do any work on someone they want more and I'm tired as fuck" "You don't have to do me if you don't want, I can come back another time. I'd even be happy to watch you sleep for an hour if it turns you on"

I thought that sounded creepy as hell but Gerard laughs and rubs his thumb over my neck where I asked for the tattoo "That doesn't turn me on, cute tattooed boys spread out for me on my chair do turn me on though" "Well that's not appropriate in your work place" "I don't give a shit about appropriate"

His eyes meet mine and his finger pushes harder against my neck "So you want that tattoo?" "Yup" "Alright then darling" "Why did you do me anyway? Why not do people who ask for you and let someone else do me?" "I hate doing them, you booked so I'll do you, I don't like walk ins and I don't do them unless I have to" "Well I'm glad I did get you" "I'm glad too, doing this is much better then another stupid butterfly on a girl who screams the whole way. The last one even grabbed onto my hair and it hurt like fuck" "I promise I won't scream and I won't grab you, I'd only do that if I got in your bed" "Well if it's you doing it I don't think I'd mind"

I love flirting with this guy so I just relax back as he wipes my neck with numbing cream and turns on the machine "You're not gonna scream are you?" "No way" "Good, show those pussies how you take a tattoo. If you can take a neck tattoo quietly and they can't even get a tiny one on their arm I'm going to scream" "Save it for your bed baby" "I definitely like you darling" "I like you too, are you free handing it?" "Yeah, that's not a problem is it" "Nah I trust you" "Good, stencils make it boring" "I don't wanna bore you, I'm here to entertain"

The first touch doesn't hurt so I lie back with Gerard's hand holding my chin to the side as he works the ink into my skin. It doesn't hurt until he's about half way through and I need to grit my teeth stop from groaning at the pain. Noticing my discomfort Gerard laughs and pulls away to get more ink "You hurting darling?" "Hell yeah" "You gonna take it like a good boy?" "Of course" "Have you ever passed out while getting a tattoo?" "No way, I don't pass out" "My little macho man" "If you weren't permanently putting ink into my body there's a few things I'd like to say to you" "If they're insults keep it to yourself, if it's more comments about getting in bed with me then go ahead" "It's a bit of both"

He continues with the ink and I bite down on my knuckles to stop myself making any stupid noises. It hurts but I've got a lot of tattoos before so I should be able to take the pain.

When he stops again I grab the collar of his shirt and drag him back to me "Something to stop the pain?" "Can't you take it baby?" "I can, you just make it better". Gerard licks his lips then nods and leans in to kiss me hard for a second then pull away "I'm pretty sure that's inappropriate" "Yeah probably" "I don't mind though" "Me either" "You're such a bad influence" "Yeah"

For the rest of the tattoo he kisses me each time he stops to get ink. I stop caring about the pain because I just hope he's serious about taking me to his bed.

Finally after final touches of ink Gerard pulls away and turns off the machine "I'm done darling" "Oh god, fucking finally" "And you didn't even scream, some strange grunts and moans but no screaming" "I told you" "I'd love to make you scream though" "Not a lot makes me scream" "How about letting me find something that does?"

I stand up quickly so Gerard steps closer and let's my hands grab into his hair and pull his face close "Come here and do it" "I don't think this is the place" "I don't give a shit about appropriate". Grinning he crashes his body against mine as our lips connect and I roll my hips up against his. It's so unfair how short I am so I walk backwards to the chair and fall back on it, pulling Gerard on top of me.

His hands grip my waist and I pull his hair as he totally dominates me. Usually I'm a top but if he's going to fuck me right here on this chair then I'll bottom happily, it'd be fun to not do all the work for once.

"Fuck sugar I wanna take you home" "Yeah?" "Yeah, I got a real nice bed" "Fuck yeah, when can we go?" "I need to do a few more clients, otherwise I've only done you and a couple of tiny walk in ones" "That doesn't matter" "I can't ditch work before it's even lunchtime" "Take a lunch break" "I have to do a couple more people" "Fine"

We slowly kiss for a while longer then Gerard pulls away again "I need to clean up your neck, I don't wanna get you infected" "I don't care" "You will when it happens and that's bad publicity" "Fine, hurry though, your beds waiting"

I spread out and watch his pretty ass in his ripped jeans as he gets some ointment to put on. It's a really nice view and he has a well placed rip on the top of his thigh so I can almost see the bottom of his ass.

As Gerard works his fingers over my neck I look over at him through his curtain of red hair "Are you a bottom?" "No" "I thought you would be" "Just because I might not look like a dominant asshole doesn't mean I'm a bottom" "You have a nice ass though" "But your dicks not getting anywhere near it" "Please?" "No way in hell, I don't mind bottoming but not to you" "What's wrong with me?" "You're such a bottom" "I am not" "Yeah you are, you're short and feisty and have the perfect ass and tattoos I wanna come all over" "But you'll totally dominate me" "That's the point" "Can't I at least ride you?" "No, my bed my rules"

I groan again and trail my fingers up his thighs and under his shirt but honestly I don't really mind if he wants to top me. He seems like a good top and he's sexy as hell so I wouldn't mind it too much. I'd rather top him with his fabulous ass but hopefully he'll let me do that if we do this a second time.

"Fuck Gerard, please just take an early lunch break" "I can't" "Just do it" "Fine, fine come on" "Drive quick" "I will, fuck I need you". His lips move quickly over mine as he stands up and pulls me with him. I wonder if we can just fuck in his car, it'd be uncomfortable but it would still probably be pretty good.

Sadly Gerard breaks away from me when there's a cough behind us and I see another tattoo artist smirking "Hard at work I see" "Yeah, I'm taking my lunch break" "Get to taking it then" "Oh fuck yeah, come on sugar"

He drags me out of his room and straight past all the customers to his car. To my absolute delight it has blacked out windows which is probably the biggest miracle of the year. We're right in front of the shop and I can see everyone inside but when Gerard throws me into the backseat I know they can't see us. It's sexy that I can see everyone and I'll see them as we have sex in Gerard's car but they won't know. Well they might know because Gerard dragged me off and he wasn't really subtle about it.

"Do you mind? Car sex isn't the best but it can be fun" "I don't care, as long as you promise me a proper first date where we go to your bed" "Yeah of course" "And you can't stab me this time" "I won't, I've never met someone with a needle kink" "Because getting a needle in your neck during sex isn't something anyone would get turned on by"

Biting his lip Gerard slides down to his knees in front of me and rubs his hand over my crotch "We can still go to my house if you want" "No no no no no" "Alright then" "Here's fine, here's perfect, please blow me" "Alright, I will" "Please please please"

I push my jeans down my legs as fast as possible and groan as Gerard slowly rubs his thumb against my tip "I wanted to do this right, this is pretty much the opposite of being a gentleman" "Just fuck me and I don't care" "I should take you home" "Just suck my fuck damn cock, I will literally do it myself in a minute"

I didn't think he'd be such a tease but finally Gerard gives up on being a gentleman and sinks down on my cock. Nice guys are good but I love bad boys who'll get dirty with me, it's so fucking hot. Maybe another time we can go on a date and he can buy me flowers then we'll roll around in bed but right now I need a good fuck.

Gerard bobs his head a few times then pushes himself up and starts on his own jeans "I just remembered who's topping here" "Mmm fuck baby" "Get your jeans off and turn around"

I quickly obey and press my face into his car seat as I hear him rip open a condom then spit on his hand. "I don't have lube sugar, do you mind?" "Just get inside me, I'll be fine"

Gerard spends a couple of minutes fingering me open with two fingers but then I finally feel him press his cock against my ass. "You ready" "I've been ready since I first saw you, please fuck me"

Slowly he pushes in then when I grind back against him he gets the idea and starts to pound into me. It's rough and messy but it's exactly what I need right now and it feels so good.

Soon enough he finds my prostate and I have to press my face back into the seat to stop myself moaning like a cheap whore. I've never liked car sex but it's pretty good with Gerard, maybe I'll even take him up on that date just to get this again.

When he comes in the condom it sets me off so I stain the fabric of his car seat with my come. I'm completely boneless now so I flop across the backseat as Gerard removed the condom and laughs when he sees how well fucked I am.

Gerard starts getting his clothes back on so I grudgingly do too then watch as Gerard crawls into the drivers seat. "Can I take you to lunch Frankie?" "Yeah, why not?" "Cool, I always get hungry after sex and this is my lunch break" "Take me to lunch then, maybe it'll be fun" "I'll make it fun, don't worry sugar"

I love Gerard's dumb pet names so I sit back in the backseat and check that the plastic on my necks still fine. It aches a little bit after the sex but Gerard did a great job and I've got worse tattoos from worse artists. I'm definitely coming back for my next tattoo, hot guys who are amazing artists are my favourites.


	84. I'm Sorry Sir

Frank carefully pulls his shirt down and tightens his tie before knocking on his bosses door. Mr Way said he wanted to see him as soon as possible which makes him very nervous about whether he'll loose his job today. Working on the front desk for the gorgeous millionaires company isn't the best job but it pays pretty well. Frank can't afford to loose it, he can barely pay his rent as it is. 

Someone inside tells him to come in so Frank pushes the door open and blushes at the sight of the man lounging in an office chair. A blonde secretary hands him some papers then leaves, closing the door so Franks all alone with the older man. 

"Hi Mr Way, did you want to see me?" "I did, come closer" "Am I getting fired?" "Promoted actually" "Really?" "Yeah, you just have to tell me something first, do you like guys?" "Why are you asking?" "I want to know, would you rather be fired?" "No, I don't want to get fired, I do like guys. Is... Is that ok?" "I'm not homophobic" 

Frank can feel his face going red so he plays with a thread on his shirt and looks back at the older man "Can I ask something Mr Way? Do you like guys?" "How'd you know?" "I've seen it in magazines, you dated a man and people all knew about it" "I thought I was keeping it quiet" "Um, there's pictures of you making out in a club I think, some people where I work have said things about it" "Asshole things?" "No, more like wanting to make out with you things"

Mr Way smirks and rests his feet up on his desk "Were you one of them?" "N-no" "Well that's disappointing, I was hoping to fulfil your fantasies of sucking my dick"

With a strangled sound Frank walks forward to the edge of his bosses desk "Please sir" "Knees, now". The younger man drops to his knees then waits for Mr Way to get up and walk around to look down at him "Aren't you pretty?" "Is this why you called me here? Am I not in trouble?" "You're not in trouble, I'm very very happy with you" "Does everyone do this to get a promotion?" "You're doing this because you're horny for me and want it, most people don't suck me off but they can feel free to start doing it"

He starts undoing his pants while watching Frank squirm and rub himself through his pants. "Did I say you can pleasure yourself?" "N-no Mr Way" "That's right" "Should I call you that?" "That or sir, if you call me Gerard I'm kicking you out" "You're my boss, I'd never do that" "Good" 

When Gerard gets his pants down enough for his boner to spring free Frank leans in and takes it in his mouth. He tries to steady his hand on the base but Gerard pulls his hand away and shakes his head at the younger man "Don't do that Frankie" "Sorry" "You sucked a lot of dick?" "A little bit" "You a little whore Frankie?" "Maybe, I'm still technically a teenager so I'm allowed to be a whore" "I know, cute little 19 year old" "Did you check me out?" "Of course, I wouldn't let just anyone come in here and suck my dick"

Frank tries to obey Gerard but it's so hard not to use his hands so it's almost a relief when Gerard fists a hand in his hair. "You're a naughty boy Frankie" "I'm sorry sir" "Do I need to tie you up?" "Yes Mr Way, I can't help wanting to touch you" "Naughty boy"

Gerard kneels down and gives Frank's lips a kiss before he take his tie off and uses it to tie the teenagers hands behind his back. Frank gives the tie a little tug but it doesn't move so Gerard stands back up and Frank returns to sucking his dick. 

The older man enjoys the sight for a few minutes then drags Frank to his feet and kisses him again "Can I fuck you gorgeous?" "You can do anything you want" "Good boy" "Can I ask a question?" "Of course" "What am I getting promoted to?" "My secretary's leaving so I was going to offer you that" "Is it more money?" "Yeah it's almost double the amount of money per hour and you work more hours" "That sounds perfect" "You sure? If I stay late you'll have to as well and you'll have to do whatever I need you to" "I can do it, I really want this"

Frank's eyes are shining so Gerard smiles and bends the teenager over his desk. It doesn't take long for him to get Frank's pants down to his knees and place kisses on the globes of his round ass.

The teenagers whimpery so while the older man rummages for lube and condoms he talks to Frank. "Frankie have you been fucked before?" "Yes sir" "Are you ok with doing it for me?" "Yes sir" "You sure?" "I need the promotion, I need this" "You're not doing this for the promotion, I thought you wanted it" "I do but I don't want to say no in case you find someone else" "I'll get you to sign the contract now if you want, you're getting the promotion and this is just for fun" "Oh, that sounds good then" "We'll be spending a lot of time together and we're obviously attracted to each other so I need this"

The older man finally finds lube and a condom so he wet his fingers and slip one into Frank. He's super tight but he opens up easily for Gerard and the older man hums against his tailbone as he adds a second finger.

Gerard takes way too long with the fingering so by the time he starts to roll on a condom Frank's fully hard and desperate. Again he takes his time pushing in but once he's inside Frank he clutches the teenagers hips tight and sets up a good pace. It's been a while since Frank got fucked so he moans loudly until Gerard puts a hand over his mouth. "Shut up you little slut, I don't want everyone hearing" "I'm sorry" "Come here"

Frank's pretty useless with his hands tied behind his back still so Gerard pulls him up and undoes his tie. Quickly he wraps the tie around Frank's mouth to keep him quiet then pushes him back down against the desk. 

The teenagers never really been tied up like this before so it's kind of scary being at the older man's mercy. Obviously he won't hurt Frank but that doesn't make it any less scary. 

Gerard's about to push in but he sees the teenagers discomfort and instead pull him around to the older man's chair. Gerard sits down then pats his lap so Frank straddles him and tilts his head to the side for the older man to kiss his neck. 

It's better like this so Gerard lines himself up and pushes in to Frank, laughing at the way the teenagers eyes roll back in his head. Frank obediently bounces in his bosses lap and rolls his hips down to try to find his prostate. He desperately wants to find it but he's too impatient and before long he's coming in hot spurts all over Gerard's shirt. 

The short boy looks up in fear but Gerard kisses his forehead and pulls him closed. The next few minutes are slightly painful for Frank because he's not used to overstimulation but before long Gerard comes inside him. 

They stay in the same place panting until Gerard lifts the teenager off his dick and lies him onto his desk. He attempts to clean his shirt but Frank's made a big mess so he just takes it off along with the pants that he left around his knees. Gerard changes into spare clothes then looks down at the gorgeous, debauched teenager. 

Frank's pants are ok so he can pull them up to cover the small boy then clean most of the come off his shirt. He's a bit sweaty but Gerard only has one change of clothes so the younger boy will just have to manage. 

When Gerard sits back in his chair Frank stumbles off the desk and into his bosses lap, hugging him close. Gerard's not usually a super affectionate person after sex but he holds Frank and vows to talk to him about it another time. 

Finally Frank pulls back and smiles "Thank you Gerard" "It's still Mr Way to you" "Sorry sir" "Good boy, you should get back to work now" "Do I have to?" "Yeah, your new job doesn't start for another couple of weeks" "Oh ok, I guess I'll see you around then" 

He gives the older man a little smile then stands up and starts to head towards the door. Just as he's about to open it Gerard calls out to him "You're ok with everything right Frankie?" "More than ok, I loved it" "Good, you'd be ok with doing it again?" "I'd love to" "Good, I'll have you back soon to sign a new contract" "Ok, thank you sir" "You're welcome Frank, you're ok for money at the moment right?" "What do you mean?" "You have enough money for everything?" "I make do" "If you ever need anything you're welcome to work more hours and I'll lay you for however much you do" "Thank you, I've been behind on rent so that'd help" 

Frank gives another of his cute smiles and it definitely makes Gerard want to give this boy whatever he wants. "When you start as my secretary I'll give you a bonus" "You don't have to" "But I will, I'll pay off whatever loans you have or as much rent as you're behind in" "You're kidding right?" "I'm not, you're a sweet kid and I like you. We'll be spending a lot of time together very soon so I might as well pay you in advance for overworking you" "I'm sure I can handle it" "I'm sure you can and I'm sure you'll soon find out that I'm a very good sugar daddy"

That makes Frank laugh so he blows Gerard a kiss before he goes back to his boring job, waiting until he can do something much more interesting.


End file.
